Total Drama Everything 2
by TheMasterKat
Summary: Twelve competitors from the previous season and ten new faces join together for a trip around the world and a chance at one million dollars! Who will win, and who will take the fall? Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved in this story. Over 21k views, guys!
1. New Season, New Players, New Twists!

**It's finally time! We're about to get to a brand new season of Total Drama! With more challenges, more competitors, and more twists, we're going to have our hands full.**

 **Quick reminder! I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in the story. All I own is the story's plot.**

 **Things to look forward to: They're travelling in a plane again, so that will be fun. And Chris and Chef are back to cause mayhem throughout the show. And yes, there will be singing. During a song, all words that are actually sung will be italicized, while spoken words will be in plain text.**

 **For example:**

 **Deadpool:** _ **You don't have to be rich to be my girl!**_

 **Snake: Please don't sing that song! I hate Prince!**

 **This season takes place six months after the last one. During that time, everyone hung out at certain times, couples enjoyed their time together, and a lot happened.**

 **I guess that covers everything, so let's get to Total Drama Everything 2!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris was sleeping on one of the chairs at a remote airport. After a few seconds, Chef walked over and tapped his shoulder, and Chris woke up, startled. "Sir, we need to get this started," said a voice in the background.

Chris moaned and said, "Alright. Let me fix my hair and then you can turn on the camera." That other voice said, "It's already on!"

"What! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! Ugh, fine." He faced the camera. "Last season on Total Drama Everything, we brought together twenty-four tough-as-nails fictional characters for a chance to win one million dollars. Friendships were tested, and drama occurred, but in the end, we finally had a winner. Beginning the season as the shy rockstar who ran from pretty much everything, she eventually grew into a force to be reckoned with, able to take down Nom Nom in the semi-finals, and then defeated Ash, earning her one million dollars. Over the past six months, everyone has hung out at different times, and they all enjoyed the freedom of not having to compete. But for twelve of those people, that freedom is about to end.

"We have chosen twelve previous competitors to return for another round of fun. But they won't be alone. Ten newbies will also join them, and the twenty-two competitors will all compete for one million dollars. But who will they be? You're about to find out in this exciting premiere of Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song, here's how it goes***

 _ **Hey Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine!**_

 **Chris is riding a luggage cart at the airport, and then it zooms over a cliff and landing in water, where it cuts to a tropical island, and Moka getting a tan.**

 _ **You guys are on my mind!**_

 **Some bird poop almost lands on Moka, and the bird flies away. Then it shows a stone castle, where Harry does practice with his wand until Deadpool suddenly pops up in glee and surprises the wizard, making Harry jump and send a magic blast in the air.**

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see!**_

 **The magic blast travels to Paris, where Rarity is eyeballing several outfits in the windows. Then Sonic zooms past her, stops and sees her spinning around because of his speed, until the magic blast hits him in the face. Connie watches this and seems shocked.**

 _ **I wanna be famous!**_

 **The scene changes to Las Vegas, where Julie and Leo are hanging out together at a cafe, but their alone time is ruined by Daxter, who crashes into their table. Jak runs over to them, a look of apology, and Daxter tries to back away.**

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun!**_

 **It switches to a stage in Spain, where Yusei and Lammy try and fail to dance tango (I'm sure neither of them can dance). They do the movements but then both fall on the stage.**

 _ **Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!**_

 **The next part shows Po practicing his kung fu skills in China, until he spots a bowl of noodles, and wolfs it down.**

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way! I'll get there one day!**_

 **Ruby, Ash, and Pikachu watch Mega Man do some tricks while they're cheering him on in the city of Vale, but Mega Man's blast accidentally hits Ruby's scythe, unfolding it and sticking it on the floor.**

' _ **Cause I wanna be famous!**_

 **Mandy and Gaz are both sitting and arguing in the Amazon Jungle, but they stop when they throw a ball at Ivy, who ties both girls in vines, and Cynder watches, slightly amused.**

 _ **Na na na na na naaaa! Na na na na naaa, na na na na na!**_

 **The summit of Mount Everest is shown, and Toph makes a staircase for Snake to climb up and put a Fox Hound Flag on top, while Double D watches, drinking hot cocoa.**

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**_

 **Everyone is shown on top of the plane, where Mandy and Gaz are glaring at each other, Deadpool is dancing at the top, and then Chef swerves the plane. Everyone except Deadpool, Gaz, Po, Connie, and Sonic parachute down.**

 _ ***whistles***_

 **Everyone lands on the ground, the logo is shown, and the theme song ends when Deadpool suddenly lands in the center of the group.**

 ***theme song over***

Chris rolled outside next to the plane on a luggage cart. "Check out our new plane! After the last one was blown up (he then started grumbling stuff about Sierra), we were finally able to get a new one."

In fact, the plane looked exactly like the last one. Just as big, and just as run down.

"I know, it looks the same as the last one," Chris added. "It's a new plane. Ok?"

He checked his watch. "Our competitors should be here soon. And none of them know who else is competing, so this will be fun." He then heard a car motor. "Speak of the devil."

Sure enough, a taxi drove to the plane and stopped. The door opened, and there was a familiar lamb, with her trusty guitar strapped to her back.

"Please welcome last season's winner, Lammy!"

Lammy then looked around in confusion. "Wait, this isn't the Ozzy Osbourne concert!" That's when she realized it. "Did I just get duped by Chris?"

"Yes, you did."

"Do I really have to compete again? I already won!"

Chris gave a nasty smile. "Get over it. You're back for another season, and you're going to like it."

The lamb just sighed in frustration. "Well, who else is coming back?"

"Not everyone, but you'll find out. Now go stand over there."

Lammy grabbed her luggage (which had already been delivered to the location) and stood where Chris had indicated.

The next arrival was marked by a whoop of pure joy. Chris groaned as he recognized the voice. Sure enough, the red and black clad Deadpool quickly landed right next to him. He had used a catapult to arrive.

"Hi, Chris! Guess who's back!"

Chris did a facepalm. "Why in the world did we invite you back again?"

"Because in the poll to decide who would come back for the new season, I was first place."

That's when Chris did a little snicker. "Actually, you tied for the top position."

Of course, he didn't notice that. "The readers made me tie with someone? Who did I tie with?"

"Me, silly."

Everyone turned, startled, to where the voice was coming from, and saw a unicorn with a purple mane and tail, and still with that sparkle marking.

"You mean to tell me that I tied with Rarity?" Deadpool asked in surprise. "The fashion unicorn? I tied with her?!" He quickly grabbed Lammy's guitar and started banging his head on it. "Why. Does. This. Have. To. Happen. To. Me?!"

The group stared at him, but then Chris turned to Rarity. "Were you standing there the whole time?"

"Pretty much."

Chris just shook his head. "Deadpool, stop banging your head and go stand with Lammy. Rarity, you too."

Both did so, while Deadpool rubbed his head in pain. "What is that thing made of?" he asked Lammy

Another taxi pulled up at their location, and another veteran climbed up. She looked the same, with her pink dress, blonde hair, and headband. And her expression proved, for the worst, that she had not changed.

"Mandy is back and ready to fight!"

The devil child looked at her current competition. "I would say it's nice to see you all again, but I would be lying." She stood next to Deadpool. "I see you haven't changed a bit," she told him.

"Why would I want to change?" Deadpool asked. "I'm just fine as who I am."

As soon as he said this, another taxi arrived and dropped off the next competitor. It was a boy wearing a baseball cap and had a yellow mouse creature by his side.

"Ash and Pikachu have made their triumphant return," Chris announced. "How have you been, runner ups?"

Ash smiled. "Great," he replied. "Pikachu and I have trained a lot since last season. There is no way we're going to lose now."

"Pika!"

"Well I feel so threatened," Mandy said in sarcasm.

The trainer went to stand by Lammy, who smiled. "Hello, season one winner."

"Hello to you too," Lammy stated.

Everyone waited for a couple more moments, then the next taxi arrived. A familiar little wisp of a boy climbed out. He looked nervous, especially at the sight of Deadpool.

"Edd, aka Double D, is back and ready," Chris said.

Double D waved at everyone. "Salutations, everyone. I hope you all had fun the past six months."

"Now is not a time to catch up," Mandy snapped. "It's a time to win."

"Can't we all have a little time to catch up with one another?" Lammy asked. "After all, while some of us have hung out with each other, a few haven't seen each other at all."

As those words left her mouth, the next taxi pulled up at the plane. This time, it was a teenage girl with a pink jacket, black shirt, and a white skirt.

Deadpool brightened up immediately. "Julie!"

Julie ran over to Deadpool and did this special handshake they came up with, then they hugged. "Looks like we're competing again," Julie told her best friend out of everyone.

"I'm sure Ben's watching you right now, cheering you on."

Then Julie hesitated, but only for a second. "Of course he is," she said. Her voice sounded normal, but Deadpool couldn't help but sense something was off with her.

The next taxi arrived as Deadpool and Julie were talking, but this time, there was no one in there. Chris, however, shook his head and laughed. "Nice try, Snake," he said. "I fell for it last time, but you're not going to fool me again."

A figure materialized as soon as the taxi drove away. "Can you at least humor me on this?" the figure asked, and it was revealed to be Snake.

"Nope. Now stand with the others."

Snake walked over to the current competitors. The first thing he did was fist-bump Lammy, then nod acknowledgedly at Deadpool. HE turned just in time to see the next taxi arrive.

This time, it was two people. The first was a girl with glasses, a set of regular clothes, and a sword on her belt. The other one was a boy who looked like he was wearing a blue suit.

"Connie and Mega Man, welcome back," Chris told them. "We had you too in the same taxi because we didn't have enough taxis for the veterans AND the newbies."

"Newbies?" Mega Man asked. "You mean we're getting some new competitors?"

Chris nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. Now I want both of you to stand with the others."

Connie waved at everyone as she approached. "Looks like we're all competing again," she said. "This should be interesting." Most people nodded in agreement.

"This time, I'm going all the way to the end," Mega Man stated. "I mean, it still means dealing with Chris, but I'm excited."

"Since it's the first day," Chris responded, "I'm going to let that comment slide."

Double D shook Mega Man's hand. "Looks like that's ten of us. How many are left?"

"We're not having all of you," Chris added. "It's going to be twelve veterans and ten newbies. That means we have two veterans left."

The group waited for a moment, before hearing a motor in the distance. But it wasn't a taxi motor. In fact, it didn't seem like any car in general. It sounded more like a motorcycle. No, not just that….a runner.

Lammy smiled.

Everyone looked and saw a red runner zoom towards the group, then drift right in front of them and come to a complete stop. The rider of the runner pulled off his helmet to reveal his blue eyes and yellow face marking, and smiled.

"I guess it's time for round two," said Yusei. He looked through the gang of competitors and immediately saw Lammy. He got off the runner and ran to her, hugging her as soon as he reached her.

"Well, Yusei's here to compete as well," Chris said. "And I must say, he has style." He went to admire the runner while Yusei and Lammy talked.

"It looks like we're dealing with Chris again," Lammy said.

"We were able to deal with him once," Yusei responded. "We can do it again."

Then, the ground started rumbling under everyone. Quickly, the group jumped or stepped back as what looked like a stone elevator popped up through the ground. The door opened, and a twelve-year-old girl with almost-white eyes walked out. As soon as she stepped out, the elevator slid back down the ground and left the surface looking as though nothing had happened.

"I really have to fix that entry thing," the girl muttered.

Chris announced, "Our last veteran, Toph, has made her appearance."

"I'm going to make more than just appearances," Toph stated with confidence. "I'm also going to make that money."

Chris quickly counted how many there were. "Ok, we have all twelve."

"Wait," Snake said, looking around, slightly worried. "Where's Sam?"

The host gave him a look that confirmed his worst suspicions. "I'm afraid Sam did not receive enough votes in our poll to move on."

Snake nodded sadly, then Yusei walked over to him.

"You don't need to dwell on it," Yusei told him. "You can win for her, you know. You can fight to win in her honor."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Snake was in a small airplane bathroom.**

" **That was coming from a guy who actually gets to be with his girlfriend during the competition," he said. "I don't mean any offense to him or Lammy, but that wasn't the best advice around. Sam and I went on a few double dates with them in between seasons, but it would be nice to compete alongside Sam again."**

 **He then looked around the room. "It smells in here. Remind me again why Chris loves making confessionals out of bathrooms."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I guess this group could be worse," Connie said. "I don't see Nom Nom anywhere, so maybe we can truly have a fair competition."

"And neither Superman or Goku are here either," Toph added. "No one too overpowered."

Chris checked his watch again. "Well, the ten newbies should be here in a second," he announced. "Whoever you meet, get used too."

That's when a taxi pulled in next to the group, but all they saw come out of it was a strange blackish-red blur followed by rose petals. Everyone saw where the blur ended. There was a girl of about fifteen, wearing a blackish-red dress with a combat skirt, along with matching leggings, boots, and hair. She was also wearing a red hood with a cape. A few bullets lined the sash on her waist, which had a rose emblem. On her back was a small compacted device. She gave the impression of both Little Red Riding Hood and the Grim Reaper.

"This is Ruby Rose from the Internet show RWBY," Chris introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Ruby said. Everyone felt at ease. She seemed a little awkward and hyperactive, but they liked her immediately.

Mega Man gestured to the device on Ruby's back. "What's that you have there?"

"Oh, this? Just watched." She grabbed the device, and it almost instantly transformed into a high tech scythe. "Meet the Crescent Rose."

"Is that a scythe?" Deadpool asked her.

Ruby nodded and transformed it again into a gun of some sorts. "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"Huh?" Connie asked.

Ruby cocked the weapon. "It's also a gun."

(Author's Note: See what I did there?)

"Meh," Mandy said. "I happen to know the Grim Reaper, and his scythe is better."

Deadpool quickly walked over to look at the weapon. "That's one of the coolest weapons I have ever seen!"

"You should see the weapons my friends have. From dust rapiers, to chain swords. My sister has shotgun gauntlets. The list just goes on."

"Awesome! I'm Deadpool."

"I know. I watched the show."

As they talked, everyone else watched the next taxi arrive at the airport. This time, it was a young man with black and silver light armor, matching hair, and carrying a tome.

"Everyone," Chris said, "this is Leo from Fire Emblem Fates."

Leo smiled at the group. "I expect this will be an exciting experience," he said as he passed by most of the group. Then he saw Julie. Both locked eyes for a fleeting moment before he walked over to her.

"You're Julie, right?" Leo asked.

Julie nodded. "Hi."

Leo smiled. "You seem nice enough. And not ugly either."

Julie couldn't deny the fact that he was a looker, but she was able to hide her emotions.

"If you're trying to hit on me, save it," she snapped. "Ok?"

Leo's jaw dropped in surprise. That was a first for him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Did I just get rejected for the first time in my life?" Leo asked. "I've seen the show, and I get that she's got a guy named Ben, but normally that doesn't stop me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next newbie didn't need the taxi. She was seen flying to the group. She was a sleek black dragon with a gleam of determination in her eye.

"May I introduce Cynder from the Spyro series?" Chris asked.

"I'm not an introductory person," Cynder stated. "But you all seem cool. I think this will end well."

She walked to the front of the group, where she stood next to Ruby. "Impressive scythe," she said, gesturing to Crescent Rose. It's impressive that she could tell what it was, since it was back in compact form.

"Thanks."

Soon, another taxi arrived, but there was a slight problem.

"I'm stuck!" yelled a voice in the taxi. Chris opened the door to reveal something with black and white fur.

Snake and Julie ran over to the furry mass and started pulling his arm, hoping to get him out of the car. When that didn't work, Deadpool, Yusei, and Cynder started pulling as well. Eventually, they were finally able to pull him out, but the recoil from the effort sent him soaring right on top of Ash.

"Thanks, guys," the man said. He was now revealed to be a panda with strange pants on. "And I'm lucky to have handed on this soft pillow."

Ash's voice came from under the panda, yelling in a muffled voice, "I'm not a pillow! Get off of me!"

The panda looked down, got up (with a little assistance from Snake) and pulled a flattened Ash off the ground. "Sorry, dude," he said.

"It's cool," Ash said. "I've suffered worse."

"Really? You've actually survived stuff like this? Awesome! I'm Po!"

Chris couldn't stop laughing. "That there is Po from Kung Fu Panda."

Connie raised her hand. "Wait, that panda right there? He actually knows kung fu?"

Po nodded.

"Show us," said Mandy.

Mega Man threw a nearby cinder block in the air. Once it was level with Po, he kicked it, smashing it to pieces.

"Isn't that awesome or what?" Po asked the group as they looked at what was once a full cinder block. "Now where's the food at?"

"He reminds me of Owen," Chris said. "Only more kickbutt."

A minute later, the next taxi arrived. And just about every male competitor was blown away.

The girl who came out of the taxi was one of the most beautiful girls anyone had ever seen. She had long pink hair and was wearing a Japanese schoolgirls' outfit. She also had a silver rosary around her neck. And she seemed flawless.

"This lovely lady is the vampire Moka Akashiya from Rosario+Vampire," Chris explained. "And yes, she's really gorgeous."

Moka smiled at the group. "Hi there," she said. "This competition is a good chance to make friends with other humans. I only know one, so it would be nice to know some more. I know some of you aren't really human, but I hope to get to know you all too."

Every single guy stared at her for a long time. Deadpool was drooling at the sight of her, Double D found it hard to take his stare away, Leo was really impressed, and even Snake raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise.

Heck, even Yusei stared. That is, until Lammy lightly slapped his face to bring him back to his sense.

"Eyes off the eye candy," Lammy said in a teasing voice.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

It took awhile for the rest of the guys to stop staring. By that time, the next competitor had already arrived. And like Ash and Pikachu, it was a double package. This pair was a muscular teenage boy with green hair and goggles, and had an impressive gun on his back. On his shoulder was a weird looking orange half-otter, half-weasel hybrid with shorts on.

"Uh, guys?" the hybrid asked. "We're right here."

That brought the guys attention back to the next newbies. "This is Jak and Daxter from the Jak and Daxter series. In case you can't tell, Jak's the human, and Daxter's the weasel."

"WEASEL?!"

Daxter then jumped on Chris' face and started punching him repeatedly. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Ok, Daxter, he's had enough," Jak said over Daxter's assault.

Daxter jumped off of Chris' face. "For future reference," Daxter told the group, "it's ottsel. Ott-sel. Got that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Sorry," Jak told Chris. "He hates being called a weasel."

Chris nodded. "Like how Ash and Pikachu compete as one, Jak and Daxter will compete as one."

The pair started high fiving several competitors. Daxter in particular was enjoying the popularity.

"We're so winning this," he said, laughing. Jak rolled his eyes.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **You know it's a bad idea to get too cocky," Jak told Daxter.**

" **I know. But I just feel luck's on our side. The other pair, Ash and Pikachu, almost won last season. I know we got this."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next to arrive also made the guys pleased. She was wearing some sort of plant getup, with red hair. And she was also no slouch in the pretty department. She wasn't as good-looking as Moka, but the guys all smiled.

"Poison Ivy," the woman said, introducing herself. "One of Batman's enemies. You can call me Ivy." She walked over to the group and made it a note to pass by every single guy. Mandy was talking with a few of the girls.

"I suggest we be careful with her," she stated. "Anyone who seems aware of her own good looks has to be trouble. Moka's got a few steps on her, but at least she's not showing herself off like Ivy is right now." The girls nodded. Though Mandy was evil, they trusted her judgment.

"Remember that you can't kiss anyone," Chris reminded Ivy. He explained that her lips were poisonous.

However, Ivy's showoff was quickly interrupted when something zoomed right past her. It was another blur, but unlike Ruby, this one was completely blue. The next competitor grinded to a halt and dusted himself off. He was a weird blue guy with spikes for hair and red shoes.

"I should have known he would show up like that," Chris said. "Anyway, that is Sonic the Hedgehog. No real introduction needed."

Sonic ran over to the group. "Looks like you all are my new peeps," he said. "Name's Sonic. Short and sweet. Let's make this season cool." And they all thought Ruby was hyperactive. Speaking of which, Sonic walked over to stand next to her.

"I can sense you're another speedster," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm Ruby."

"So how are you able to use speed?"

"My Semblance allows me to move at high speed, although I admit I don't come anywhere near your level."

"I wouldn't underestimate yourself. Not a good idea when you're about to go into a million dollar competition."

"True."

Snake watched the conversation. "She certainly talks a lot," he said. "He does too. They make a great team already."

Another taxi pulled up, and a girl of about eight or ten climbed out, but other than that, she was distracted with her handheld video game. She had short purple hair and was wearing a creepy black outfit.

"That's Gaz from Invader Zim," Chris told the group. "Say hello to your new friends, Gaz."

She looked away from the game for a second. "Huh, what?"

Then she focused back on her game. "Do you have to interrupt me? I have a game to play, if you don't mind." She walked to the group, still focused on playing her game. "Ugh, idiot," she said about Chris.

Deadpool tapped Mandy's shoulder. "I think we found another you," he said, snickering. "Only with darker clothes."

Mandy was hardly paying attention. She stared at this newcomer with feelings of surprise and anger.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Is it me, or am I being challenged?" Mandy asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It looks like we have one new competitor left," Chris stated. "I see him right now, in fact."

Everyone looked up to where Chris pointed at. Sure enough, it was another flyer. This time, he was on a broomstick. He had messy black hair, blue-green eyes, was wearing what looked like a bathrobe over a standard school uniform, and round glasses. He stopped his broom in front of the group and got off the broom.

"And our final competitor of the day, the famous wizard Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded at the group. "I hope I can make some friends and win money while I'm at it."

He was British. Everyone smiled. This guy seemed likeable. He went to stand by Ivy, and he was hardly even intimidated by her, though he had to pull a little more restraint on Moka.

"Looks like that's everyone," Chris said. "Twenty two competitors, and all of them ready to win a huge payday."

He pressed a button, and a set of stairs slid down from the side of the plane. "Now I will need everyone, single-file, to get on the plane."

They didn't have to be told twice. As soon as possible, everyone started shoving each other out of the way, particularly the new competitors, and especially Deadpool.

"Me first! Me first!"

"Get out of the bloody way!"

"Lammy, that was my shoe!"

"Sorry, Double D!"

As they tried to get in, Chris quickly caught sight of Yusei's runner. "Hey, where do I put this?" he asked, calling out to Yusei, who struggled to get through the stampede.

"Can you teleport it to my garage back home?"

"Yeah," Chris replied. Then, making sure no one was looking, got on the runner and pretended to ride it.

He was only on it for two seconds before the seat quickly sprung up, launching Chris in the air, screaming. He landed flat on his back and moaned in pain. Yusei smiled and shook his head, having managed to see it unfold.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I knew Chris was going to do that," Yusei explained. "That's why I put an anti-Chris security measure on it. I set it so it only works on Chris. And it took me five drawings and a lot of modifications to get it right. Crow was sore for a week after I tested it out on him."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once everyone was inside the plane, Chris walked through the opening, massaging his backside. "Don't ask," he told everyone who didn't see the incident.

"Anyway, this is the new plane we got for the season. And yes, it looks exactly like the old plane. Please don't dwell on that. Now if you'll follow me, I'll take you on a tour of your new home for the season."

The first room they visited was the luggage room. Everyone's luggage had already been brought to this room. And of course, the room smelled bad. Like rotten cabbages.

Next, they found the confessional/bathrooms (this is when people started using it). There was one for boys and one for girls. They also provided a camera cover for when people actually had to use the toilet.

Next, was the economy class. And it smelled worse than the luggage room.

"I am so glad I don't have a nose," Mandy said. "Besides, I would definitely be used to Billy's farts by now." Everyone else, however, had their noses covered.

"This will be the room where the losing team stays in between destinations," Chris explained. Everyone noticed a few rats scurrying around the room. "Not exactly a place to want to stay in. So hope your team doesn't lose often."

"So where do the winners stay?" Jak asked with false enthusiasm. "The luggage room? Yippee."

Chris smiled. "Actually…"

 **(Later…)**

"Whoa," Jak gasped.

The room was absolutely gorgeous! Comfortable chairs, it was squeaky clean, and everyone found their favorite snacks in several places. Rocky road ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, and even chimichangas (even though Deadpool only really likes the word, not the food itself).

"The winners get to stay in here until the next destination," Chris said. "You have to admit, the room is pretty sweet."

They followed him to another room beyond the first class room, and it was even nicer than first class. "Let me guess," Leo said. "Off limits."

"Bingo. Now, the tour's almost over. Just one more room to look at."

He led them to the cafeteria, where several circle tables were in various places. At the end of the room, bleachers were set up, and next to the door to the confessional was a door leading outside.

"This serves as your cafeteria and your judgment room. When your team loses a challenge, you will have to vote in the confessional on who you want gone. Whoever gets the most votes, you know what that means."

He opened the door that led outside. The plane was still on the ground, but the competitors quickly understood.

"You'll still provide parachutes, right?" Lammy asked.

"Law requires me to," Chris replied. Now everyone will have to get back to economy and put on their seatbelts, because Chef just radioed me that we're finally clear for takeoff. The fun begins in five minutes, so get moving. The rules will be explained once we're up in the air."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Of course he would explain them once we're already flying," Cynder huffed. "Make sure there's no turning back."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone was able to strap in once they were in the economy room, though it was a little tough. Some of the seatbelts were faulty, requiring a little creativity on their part.

Finally, the plane started to move. Everyone looked out their windows as they started to rise above the air. Toph was able to notice as well, though her seismic sense would definitely be a little shaky whenever the plane was up.

"I'll adjust," Toph reassured the group. "It will take some work, but I'll adjust."

Once the plane stopped climbing up, everyone looked back out the windows to see the view. "This is so cool!" Lammy told Yusei.

"Thirty thousand feet up," Double D said. "I've never even been on a plane before, and even though this one is sure to be a death trap, at least we have a view."

They all admired the view for a few more minutes until Chris came in.

"Before I get started, there's someone here I hope you'll recognize." Someone walked out from behind Chris, wearing an intern's outfit, and he was certainly familiar. In fact, he was a certain koala that the veterans all knew.

The veterans all exclaimed, "Nom Nom?!"

The koala sighed. "Nice to know you all remember my name."

"What are you doing here?" Connie asked.

"I didn't get enough votes on that stupid poll, so this was the only way I could still be on this show. How's that for an explanation?"

His eyes caught Yusei's own. "Hello, Yusei."

"Nice to see you, Nom Nom."

No one could mistake the electricity. Those two had been enemies in the previous season, and Nom Nom was directly responsible for Yusei's elimination. It seemed that even though Nom Nom wasn't here to compete, their rivalry was certainly going to flame back up.

"Nice to see you all catching up," Chris said. "Nom Nom, like he said, isn't here to compete. He's an intern, so he'll just be here on the plane, helping with the show."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is ridiculous!" Nom Nom exclaimed. "I should be competing against that anime duelist idiot. Instead, I am in the most downgrading position of my life. The Cutest Bear on the Internet should get more respect."**

 **He sighed. "Thing is, my life has been going downhill ever since the season ended. I still hold my title, and I'm still rich as heck. But I've hit one bad spot after another, and things aren't looking good. Most of my servants quit in one month, and I almost lost my title to some kid in a bear suit!**

" **On top of that, I have had mixed feelings about this whole friend thing ever since the final three, when Lammy was somehow able to beat me because of, she claimed, her friends. And then that moment right after that I don't want to talk about. I'm a little lost right now, ok? So go ahead and laugh. Get it out of your system."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few people were laughing at Nom Nom in his weird intern outfit, but Nom Nom gave them the stare of death to tell them to shut up. After that, Chris got back to business.

"Looks like it's time to explain what goes on this season. Your challenges are going to be all over the world. So wherever we stop at, that will be where the challenge is. Some places will be the same as our last World Tour season. Others will be completely new. And a few will be in the dimensions of some of you guys. So we could be going to Vale, where Ruby hails from."

Ruby sat up, now paying more attention.

"Wherever we go, it's going to be fun," Chris assured.

"Hold on," Mega Man said. "He's holding something back from us."

Chris smiled. "I knew you would catch on," he continued. "Remember when we did World Tour? What did the competitors have to do each episode?"

It took a few seconds, but everyone figured it out. And then the protests started. Everyone complained except Deadpool, who looked excited.

"Are you bloody joking?" Harry asked.

"I wish," Snake responded.

Leo was shaking his head. "No way am I going to do any singing. Absolutely not!"

"I am not singing for this stupid show," Gaz snapped.

"Do you really want to miss out on one million dollars?" Chris asked. "If you fail to sing when it's your time to sing-"

All the veterans said at the same time, "Then you get eliminated."

"Exactly. It's nice to see the veterans have learned."

Then, some sort of bell sound was heard. "Whenever you hear that sound, it's time to sing. You'll have to come up with the song yourselves, so good luck with that. And since the bell sound was just used right now, you know what that means!"

"Do I have to sing?" Nom Nom asked.

"Not right now, but you will eventually. Enjoy it while you can."

Snake sighed. "Well, let's sing, I guess."

(Author's Note: There will be one or two songs per episode, and the author's notes will be the song's rundown. I imagine this one at a medium tempo, and sound like any song that signifies the start of something. This one will be called "It's Time to Fly".)

Deadpool: Come on, we can do this. How bad can it be?

Toph: You clearly don't know how bad, Deadpool. But you'll see.

Rarity: _It's time to fly, and we don't know where we'll go._

Po: _I'm ready for some awesomeness, and I hope it will be so._

Mandy: _I hope this all ends soon, so I can punch Chris in the face!_

Chris: Hey!

Jak: _We're going to win that money._

Daxter: _And nothing will get in our way!_

Moka and Julie: _We're here to win!_

Mega Man and Yusei: _We're here to succeed!_

Deadpool: _Nothing will bring us down!_

Sonic and Harry: _I don't know what mess we're in._

Cynder and Snake: _Neither do we, but take heed._

Ash: _We'll know when this plane hits the ground!_

Chris: Good. Now keep it up.

Lammy: _It's time to fly, and at least I'm here with you_ (points at Yusei) _._

Yusei: _We'll get through this together-_

Daxter: Both of you, get a room.

Yusei and Lammy: Shut up!

Snake: _No Sam here to help me, but I'll fight and win for her._

Julie: _I'm not going to back down. Of that, you can be sure._

(Gaz and Leo are standing, cross-armed, unwilling to sing.)

Chris: _Are you sure you don't want to sing? You know that you'll be eliminated if you don't._

Gaz: Positive.

Leo: Absolutely.

Chris: _Then you'll take the drop, so sing so you won't._

Ivy: _Just sing already, or I'll sic some plants on you both!_

Double D: _You can't do that on a plane. Besides, you gave an oath._

Ivy: What oath?

Chris: That you wouldn't send your deadly plants on anyone.

Ivy: True.

Connie and Cynder: _We're going to win!_

Lammy and Deadpool: _We're going to succeed!_

Ruby: _Nothing will bring us down!_

Mega Man and Po: _I don't know what mess we're in._

Toph and Ash: _Neither do we, but take heed!_

(Everyone points at Leo, who sighs.)

Leo: _We'll know when this plane hits the ground!_

Chris: Perfect!

Moka: _It's time to fly, and I hope this will be fun!_

Mega Man: _We have to sing, so I doubt it. Let's see who is the one!_

Cynder: _Let's see who has the skills, the willpower, and the luck!_

Everyone except Gaz: _And find out which of us will win the million bucks!_

All the girls (except Gaz): _It's time to fly!_

All the boys: _It's time to fly!_

Rarity: Gaz!

Gaz: Fine!

(Gaz sighs deeply as she gets ready.)

Gaz: _IT'S TIME TO FLY!_

(The big finish is played, and the song finally stops.)

Chris nodded in approval. "A brilliant song to open up the season," he said, wiping a tear. "Does that make you want to do it again?"

Everyone exclaimed, "NO!"

"Too bad," Chris stated. "Be lucky the singing part's done for the episode. Now, I just got a call from our pilot Chef, and we're nearing our destination."

"How?" Julie asked. "We were only singing for five minutes."

Chris shrugged. "Actually, it was about three hours. I guess you guys sang a lot more than you thought. Now go make some introductory confessionals to start off, even though some of you have already said stuff."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **My buddies Julie and Yusei are here!" Deadpool exclaimed. "On top of that, we have some hot ladies with us this time around. And they are Moka and Ivy. Thing is, Moka's only fifteen. That leaves me with Ivy. Now that's a looker. Too bad they can never steal the places TheMasterKat and Shiklah have in my heart."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I know it's going to be lonely on this plane without Sam," Snake said. "But I'll do what I can to fight for her. And with some friends nearby, who knows? This could be my season to win."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I really have nothing to say," Mandy stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hope I can get some food soon," Po groaned. "I haven't had any in about an hour. I'm starving to death over here!"**

 **He waved to the camera. "Hello, Master Shifu and the Furious Five. I'm ready to rock!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So where do you think we're going to go first?" Daxter asked Jak.**

" **Your guess is as good as mine," Jak replied. "I hope we can find some eco there. I haven't found much on the plane."**

" **Well let's kick these people's butts and win some moolah!" Daxter then started bouncing off the walls in excitement.**

" **Ok, that's it. No more coffee for you."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **The boys this season think they're so clever," Ivy said. "Just because I can't really use my plants against them doesn't mean I don't have other methods. Soon, my path to victory will be clear."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I started last season as a snivelling coward," Lammy explained. "I still get shy at times, but Yusei has helped me a lot. And now he and I are back and ready. I already won once, and I can do it again."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I guess this won't be so bad," Julie said. "Most of the new guys seem like they would be great friends. Ruby's cool, and Sonic is too. And then there's Leo. He's nice, and certainly handsome. He's just….."**

 **She shook her head. "No! I already have a good friend, and his name is Deadpool." She tried to think of another excuse. "Besides, what would Ben say?"**

 **She sighed in relief.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can tell some of these guys will be trouble," Cynder said. "But all I need to do is keep a clear head and things will fall into place. Spyro, this girl is about to make us rich."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Who, in the right mind, would join a show like this?" Harry asked. "Oh wait, I joined. Why did I even agree to this? All I did was tell Ron that it would be fun. I have a feeling this is going to be a long season."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nom Nom is an intern, and I have another shot at the money," Mega Man said. "It's time to have some fun."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I admit I do feel a little bad for Nom Nom," Yusei stated. "He was high in the sky last season, and now he's back down to earth.**

" **Well, at least I have Lammy with me. Maybe this won't be so bad. And who knows? Maybe I can win."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This experience is nerve-wracking for me," Moka admitted. "Most of these people are humans, and I don't have Tsukune here. I would be nice to have a familiar face here.**

" **Still, I haven't yet seen any human here with a bad bone in their body. My only worry is whether or not I'll be able to use their blood."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This time, my sword is never leaving me," Connie stated. "This thing is bringing me all the way to the top."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No way of knowing where we're going first," Toph sighed. "Is it possible to be this nervous? I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the butt."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm no perfect soldier like Snake, or a kung fu warrior like Po," Double D said. "But I do have a brain, and that brain got me to the merge last time. So I know that this time, I can win if I try."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have my suspicions about a few of the competitors," Leo said. "That Ivy girl, she's pretty. That means she's dangerous. And Mandy is certainly one to look out for.**

" **But the one who intrigues me the most is Julie. No one has ever rejected me like she did. I know she has a boyfriend, but until now, I have never failed. It looks like I'll have to find out what makes her tick."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm here to represent Team Rwby!" Ruby exclaimed. "Ruby Rose and her trusty scythe, the Crescent Rose, are about to take this competition by storm!**

" **Out of all the competitors, new and old, my favorite is definitely Sonic. He's a true speedster. Maybe I can get some pointers from him."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We got this," Ash told Pikachu. "After all, we were runner ups last time. This time, I'm sure we'll win."**

" **Pika pi!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No chili dogs yet," Sonic said. "I hope we can find some soon, because I'm hungry.**

" **As for the contestants, the one I like the most is Ruby. She uses speed like I do, only she incorporates it with her weapon. I was a little nervous at first, though. I mean, her last name is Rose, and there's another girl I know with the last name of Rose, and getting away from her was part of the reason why I entered the competition in the first place.**

" **But this Rose girl? She's really cool!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hope we get to go to Paris!" Rarity squealed. "The fashion, the designs, the everything! I can't wait!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Gaz was still playing her video game. Then she looked at the camera.**

 **Getting up, she used her hand and covered up the camera lens.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Twenty-two competitors!" Chris announced. "One jumbo jet! One million dollars! Who will win this grand prize? Who will the teams be? And who will be the first one gone? Join us next time! On Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **The first chapter is done, and this story is well underway.**

 **Twelve veterans and ten newbies are ready to compete all over again, but this time, they're on a jumbo jet. Lammy, Deadpool, Rarity, Mandy, Ash, Double D, Julie, Snake, Connie, Mega Man, Yusei, and Toph are returning for more fun, and they will all have their hands full with the new faces.**

 **And here's a review of the ten newbies and the people who suggested them:**

 **Ruby Rose from RWBY (Aegis Luna; Ninjawarrior08)**

 **Leo from Fire Emblem Fates (NohrianScum; Ballin)**

 **Cynder from Spyro (MoHeart7)**

 **Po from Kung Fu Panda (FanficFan920; Ninjawarrior08; Thunderfist; RomanReignsFan01)**

 **Moka Akashiya from Rosario+Vampire (Seven different people! She was one of my most suggested.)**

 **Jak and Daxter (RomanReignsFan01; Also, I was only really suggested Jak, but it felt inappropriate not to add Daxter.)**

 **Poison Ivy from Batman (Anoymensum)**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog (Anoymensum)**

 **Gaz from Invader Zim (sdgeek2003)**

 **Harry Potter (me; I'm a Yu-gi-oh head, Deadpool head, RWBY head, and Potterhead. And I'm proud of it.)**

 **Did you like the song? Yeah, know that while I admit I'm a decent author, I know nothing about song lyrics. If you don't like the song, I won't blame you.**

 **As for Nom Nom, here's why he's in the story like this. He didn't get enough votes in the poll to compete, but I had some great plot ideas involving him, so now he's an intern. Yay!**

 **And the first two people to be eliminated will host the new Total Drama Everything Aftermath show, to be held every four eliminations. That means the first one will be after the sixth person jumps off the plane.**

 **Lastly, our first destination takes us back to World Tour's first stop: Egypt. Next chapter, the teams will form, and there will be more singing.**

 **With that said, remember to read and review, fav and follow, send in some destination and challenge ideas, PM, and I'm opening back up the good-luck messages.**

 **Here's to a brilliant sequel, and I'll see you next time.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	2. Egypt, the Start of Torture!

**In this chapter, the teams will be formed and someone will get the boot. And yeah, more singing.**

 **A lot to look forward to, isn't there?**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, we got a great start to the new season. Twelve veterans came back for more fun, including the robot hero Mega Man, the blind earthbender Toph, and the Merc with the Mouth Deadpool. And they were joined by ten newbies. That group includes the vampire Moka, the huntress-in-training Ruby, the speedster Sonic the Hedgehog, and the wizard Harry Potter. The cast quickly got accustomed to their surroundings, and just about everyone was miffed about the singing part. That was a beautiful song, too. On top of that, I still feel sore from getting launched off the seat of a runner. Really, Yusei? I wasn't going to do anything to it! Anyway, our cast is about to land at the spot where our original World Tour took place: Egypt. Who will sweat it out? And who will take the plunge? Find out here! On Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

Most of the competitors looked out the window to see a vast expanse of sand. They had just entered Egypt, and were nearing their destination.

"I guess we'll find out who the teams are soon enough," Snake told Lammy, Yusei, and Toph. Though they weren't forming another alliance (after all, Nom Nom was no longer a threat), they were all friends, and they all hoped to be on a team together.

"What do you think the first challenge will be?" Toph asked.

Lammy shrugged. "No telling."

Then, they heard something on the other side of the room. "Looks like the in-flight entertainment's here," Yusei said, amused.

"Deadpool, give me back my wand!" Harry was chasing Deadpool around the room. He had seen the wand sitting next to him, and had grabbed it, but within the wizard's notice.

"Do you think I can try it?" Deadpool asked. "I've watched every single movie, so I know the names of several spells." He pointed at a small box in the corner. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

Nothing happened.

Harry walked over to him and snatched the wand back. "Muggles aren't able to do magic, ok?"

"Muggle?" Connie asked.

"Nonmagic people," Harry replied. "That mercenary, is he mad?"

Rarity nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Meanwhile, Mandy was reading a book, but she couldn't stop glancing at Gaz, who was still engrossed in her game. Eventually, though, she noticed Mandy looking at her.

"Ok, what is it?"

Mandy kept looking. "You just think you're so smart, huh? The creepy girl? Trying to steal my thunder? Well you are way in over your head if you think you can dethrone me. Got that?"

"If you're trying to intimidate me, you're failing miserably," Gaz stated. "I don't get scared that easily."

Mandy just seethed and closed her book. "I got my eye on you, Little Miss Scary."

The intercom came on at that moment. "Alright, competitors! Head straight down to the cafeteria and get ready for some fun!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hate it when he says fun," said Julie. "That always means someone's going to get hurt."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once everyone was in the cafeteria, Chris and Chef walked in with a bundle of parachutes. Wait, did I say THEY had the parachutes? My mistake.

Nom Nom had finally managed to get every single parachute in the room. "That's all twenty-two," he said, panting. "Now what?"

"Good job, Nom Nom," Chris said. "Now on to the challenge. Will everyone please look out the windows?"

Everyone looked, expecting to see more sand, but what they saw were two giant targets on the ground. One target on its own could cover an entire stadium. One was red, and the other was blue.

"You guys are going to parachute down to those two targets," Chris explained. "Whichever one you land on, the others that land on the same target will be your teammates. Once eleven people have filled one target, everyone else still in the air will be on the other team. And you are allowed to use anything at your disposal to make it to the target you want to hit. Simple enough. Any questions?"

Toph raised her hand. "Um, anything you can give for helping? I'm not exactly at my best in the air."

"You'll have to find someone to help you then," Chris replied.

"I volunteer," Snake said.

"Thanks, Snake," Toph said.

"No problem."

Chris looked around. "Before we begin, is there anyone who doesn't need a parachute and can make it down their own way?"

Only Harry and Cynder raised their hands.

"Perfect. Everyone else, get a parachute. Line up by Nom Nom and he'll give you one."

Everyone lined up in front of Nom Nom and started receiving their parachutes from him. He was polite most of the time, but he gave Snake's parachute to him a little harder than necessary. Lammy was a bit harder. And of course, Yusei was hardest. Nom Nom practically shoved the parachute to him without looking him in the eye.

Soon, everyone had their parachutes on their backs (except Cynder and Harry; Cynder had her wings and Harry had his broomstick).

"So when do we jump off?" asked Mega Man.

Chris smiled and pulled a lever. "Right now."

The floor under the competitors opened up, and everyone fell out of the plane.

"Did you just drop everyone to their potential deaths?" Nom Nom asked.

"I certainly did," Chris replied.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"This is low, even for Chris!" Ash screamed while holding onto Pikachu for dear life.

"Tell me about it!" Double D yelled back.

All twenty-two competitors were falling through the air, plummeting towards the targets. A few were already using their landing strategies, like Ruby using Crescent Rose's high recoil to inch herself to the red target. Harry was speeding his way to the blue target.

After a few seconds, everyone started deploying their parachutes. Toph was riding through the way down on Snake's back. Yusei and Lammy had managed to get as close as possible without getting tangled together. Po wasn't doing as well as everyone else. He was a little big for the parachute, and everyone heard it ripping.

Luckily, he was able to reach the ground before the parachute could fully rip apart, and he rolled into the red target.

"That was awesome! Scary, but awesome."

It took a couple more minutes for someone to land. Gaz had shown absolutely no emotion as she landed next to Po on the red target. Snake and Toph safely landed in the blue target, Toph more freaked out than anything else.

"Is it over yet?"

"Yeah," Snake said.

"What target are we on?"

"Blue."

"Ok then."

Harry pulled his broom in for a landing and jumped off, sticking the landing next to Snake and Toph.

"I'm guessing she's blind?"

"Yep, but don't let that fool you. She's stronger than people believe at first."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Sometimes, I really hate being blind," Toph said. "But I admit that it does have its rewards. If I could actually see, I would be with my parents right now, being groomed to become an Earth Kingdom socialite. Just thinking about that makes me sick. And I highly doubt I would be the earthbender I am today if I weren't blind."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mandy saw Gaz land on the red target, which was why she felt glad when she herself landed on the blue. She wanted to take Gaz down on separate teams.

Deadpool landed on the red target next, followed by Julie. Moka landed on the blue, then Ruby on the red. That left Connie, Ash, Mega Man, Jak/Daxter, Ivy, Yusei, Cynder, Leo, Sonic, Rarity, Double D, and Lammy.

Double D sighed in relief when he finally landed on the blue target. "I'm not exactly a skydiver," he said. "I'm glad it's over."

After a few seconds, Yusei and Lammy were approaching the blue target, both set on being on the same team as Snake and Toph. Unfortunately, the updraft from Cynder's wings blew them off course, tangled their parachutes together, and sent them all the way to the red target.

Cynder flew down to where they landed. They were struggling to get out of the parachutes.

"We certainly didn't think that would happen," Yusei said in a muffled tone.

"It could've been worse," Lammy stated. "At least we had parachutes."

Both finally got out of the tangled mess with Cynder's help. Then they both saw where they had landed.

"Dang it!" Lammy, Yusei, Toph, and Snake all exclaimed.

Cynder had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "Well, I guess it was my fault," she said. "But I landed on the red too. So this will be cool."

"Who's left?" Julie asked.

She got part of her answer when Leo suddenly crashed into her. "Sorry, Julie," he said.

"It's cool," Julie said, a little formal than necessary.

Next to land was Jak and Daxter, who made it to the blue target. Mega Man landed on the blue almost immediately afterwards, followed by Ivy. She looked around in dismay.

"No plants. No green anywhere. What a drag."

Rarity landed on the blue next, and Ash and Pikachu made it to the red. That left Sonic and Connie. Finally, Sonic landed next to Mega Man on the blue, and Connie on the red.

By this time, the plane had landed and Chris walked over to the teams. "Nice," he said. "Both teams have six veterans and five newbies. The ones that landed on the red target are Ash, Cynder, Deadpool, Leo, Lammy, Po, Ash, Ruby, Connie, Gaz, and Yusei. You guys are now a team. The ones that landed on the blue target are Snake, Sonic, Rarity, Jak/Daxter, Mega Man, Ivy, Mandy, Harry, Double D, Moka, and Toph. You are also a team. And this time, I'll let you pick your team names."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **At least I'm on Yusei's team this time," Lammy said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Any ideas for team names?" Leo asked.

Deadpool smiled. "How about the Dangerous Deadpools?"

"How about no?" Cynder said.

"It was an idea! When this story gets reviews saying they wished this team was named the Dangerous Deadpools, don't come crying to me."

Ruby turned to Ash. "What is he talking about?"

"No idea."

Lammy glanced at where the other team was discussing the same topic. "The Rockin' Rockers?"

"The Duelists?"

"The Lovely Roses?"

None of those suggestions seemed to fit. They were all stumped.

"None of us have any real imagination, do we?" Connie asked the group.

Eventually, they wrote their ideas down on a piece of paper that Deadpool provided with his Magic Satchel trick. After looking at fifty ideas, the one that the most people liked were the Mysterious Moons.

"I guess it works," Po said. "A few of us are quite mysterious."

"And what's more mysterious than a moon?" Julie asked the group.

"I just want to get this over with," Gaz stated.

Lammy nodded. "All in favor of being called the Mysterious Moons, say I."

The entire group said, "I."

"Ok, this is cool," Ash said. "A little weak, but still way better than the Dangerous Deadpools."

"Hey!"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Lay your ideas on the table," Snake told his team.

"What about the Ottsels?" Daxter asked.

Jak shook his head at him. "We already agreed that we weren't going to do that."

"The Awesomes?" Mega Man asked.

"Not exactly a strong nickname," Toph said. "How about the All Seeing Eyes?"

Ivy said, "The Plant People. Or maybe the Green Thumbs."

"The Fashionistas?" Rarity asked.

"That's no good either," Double D said. "We need a team name that signifies us as shooting stars."

Then a lightbulb appeared over Snake's head. "That's just it. Double D, you're a genius."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I mean that the name of the team will be the Shooting Stars!"

Toph shrugged. "It's better than nothing."

"Although I wonder how it will register on Yusei," Mega Man said. "Several times, he has been literally called 'Satellite's Shooting Star'."

"We'll dwell on that later," Snake said. "The team name's the Shooting Stars. Everyone agree?"

The team nodded in assent. "Then it's settled. Shooting Stars it is."

"Did you guys come up with your team names?" Chris asked both teams.

Snake went first. "We're going to be called the Shooting Stars." And a golden emblem with shooting stars on it was shown.

The other team agreed that it was a good name, though Yusei looked unamused.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Really?" Yusei asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"And what about the others?"

Julie announced, "We're going to be the Mysterious Moons." And their emblem is silver with a moon on it.

"Ok, I like both names," Chris said. "And they're complementary. Well done."

The members of the Moons high fived each other, as did the Stars. Then Chris blew a whistle to regain their attention.

"Now that we have our teams, it's time to get started on the main challenge. What you're going to have to do is go directly into that pyramid over there." He pointed to a large pyramid that was surprisingly close.

"I find it hard to believe we missed that on the way here," Double D said.

Chris just laughed. "None of you are really observant, are you? Anyway, inside the pyramid, there are twenty-two little Chris statuettes. They look just like these." He held up two little figurines of Chris. One was silver, and the other was gold.

"There are eleven silver figurines inside that pyramid, one for each of the Moons. Likewise, there are eleven gold ones also, for the Stars. All you have to do is find a figurine that corresponds with your own team, and then bring it back outside. First team to have all eleven competitors and figurines out here will win invincibility and first class to our next destination."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Too easy."

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as you think," Chris continued. "There are plenty of booby traps, spiders, maybe mummies, and more to keep you on your toes. I do believe the veterans have already learned that lesson."

The newbies all groaned.

"And to start off the challenge," Chris said with a grin, "a little song never hurt."

The familiar music notes played in the background, and most of the competitors complained, while Deadpool looked elated.

Daxter did a facepalm. "Let's get this over with."

(Author's Note: Imagine the kind of sound you would associate with deserts. That sound that's like clarinets and some drums. A true desert song. This one is called "The Sun is Shining Bright".)

Toph: _A sandy desert. Better than ice. Though I admit that solid rock is twice as nice._

Leo: _I hope I get close to Julie in this game._

Julie: _*Rolls eyes* I wish I could say the same._

Yusei: _I hope I find this statue before I get buried in sand. Wish me luck, Crow!_

Sonic: _Wahoo! I bet I'm going to get their first! Let's have a race!_

Rarity: _You remind me of someone else I know!_

Sonic: Who would that be?

Rarity: My friend Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: Oh.

Po: _Guys, we need to stop lookin' on the bad side! The sun is shining bright, now were on teams together!_

Connie: _He's right! Now were united as teams together!_

Ivy: _Sure there are no plants around here._

Moka: _And sure I'm getting sand in my hair._

Lammy and Connie: _And sure this game's a chore._

Gaz and Mandy: _And sure no matter who leaves today, we don't care._ (both realize they had just spoken simultaneously) Hey, quit copying me! No, you quit copying me!

All: _We need to stand together, because soon we'll be united. I guess we all are excited, only some of us want to hide it._

Deadpool: _Soon we will be able to break the fourth wall._

Julie: _And we'll also find who will win and who will fall._

Ruby: _I can't wait for this thing to start._

Snake: _I want my entire team to play part._

All: _So stop looking on the bad side. The sun is shining bright. And now our team will be united!_

The song ended, and the competitors stepped in the pyramid.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Meh," Chris said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The first thing both teams saw was a weird set of passageways. And no one could see what was in any of them, as they could only see darkness. However, Rarity took a step, and suddenly, several torches started igniting down every passageway.

"We're going to have to split up if we want to retrieve those tokens," Snake told his team. "Pick a path, and we'll make it through this."

"You guys too," Lammy told the Moons.

So the teams split up into the paths. Jak and Daxter ran down one, Sonic and Ruby sped into their own paths, Yusei and Lammy went down a passageway together, and soon, everyone was well on their way through the pyramid.

 **(After a little while…)**

Rarity had not expected there to be a lot of dust on the ground. She kept telling herself it was no big deal, but every step was torturous, knowing she was stepping in dirt. She kept shivering in terror at the sight of every dirty spot.

"Why did the mummies decide to be buried here?" she asked herself. "This place is filthy. And it smells!" She started covering her nose.

Then she spotted something standing on the ground. She ran to pick it up, and saw that it was a golden figurine; the color her team needed.

"That was easy," she said. "And the second I'm out of here, the better."

So she continued running through the hallway, searching for the way out.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Po was having a little trouble getting through some of the narrower halls. "I wish I hadn't had that second lunch," he complained as he shifted his way through.

He had now come to a fork in the building. "Left, or right? Eenie meenie, minie mo…." He did this for a few seconds before deciding on going left.

He only ran about twenty feet before leaning against the wall, exhausted and panting.

"Why me?" he asked. Then the spot on the wall he was leaning on started to slide back. Po quickly backed away as the wall revealed a secret room.

And the first thing he spotted was a silver Chris token.

"Jackpot."

But once he picked it up, the room started to close again. Po ran for the door and just barely got through.

"I need a vacation," he moaned.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **And a giant bowl of noodles," he added.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sonic came to a halt in front of a giant statue. On a hunch, he started looking around the area, until he saw two Chris tokens, one gold and one silver.

"Looks like I'm covered," he said. "But I'll give the silver one to Ruby if I find her and she doesn't have one."

And he sped down another hallway.

 **(On the other side of the pyramid…)**

Rarity hadn't been the only one who recoiled at the sight of dirt. Double D was disinfecting every spot possible in the pyramid. "Messy, messy, messy."

He was so hung up on this that he didn't look where he was going, and he bumped into someone.

"Oh, my apologies. I guess I didn't se-YIKES, GAZ!"

The person he had bumped into had been Gaz.

"Watch where you're going, nerd," she said, brushing herself off.

That comment surprised Double D. "Well, I certainly wish you could understand that I was trying to sanitize this filthy corridor. Oh, and there's a silver token behind you."

Gaz looked and grabbed the token. Once it was removed from its spot, the ceiling above Gaz started to lower. However, she didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, Gaz?" Double D said. "You might want to move from that spot."

The girl just scoffed. "I don't take orders from wimps. Got that?"

"I'm not joking. Move!"

"How about you stay out of my way, sockhead. I have a challenge to win for my team, and there's no way some wimp is going to pull me out of-!"

She was interrupted when Double D quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of the ceiling, which was now falling faster.. Gaz finally got the picture when she saw the ceiling hit the ground and then pull back up.

Both were silent for a long time, having no idea what had just happened. And Double D looked as pale as ever while Gaz looked simply surprised. For a while, neither said a single word. Gaz didn't even breathe loudly, and Double D was shocked at what he had just done.

Finally, Gaz broke the silence. "You're still a wimp," she said without even looking at him, and she ran off with her statue, leaving Double D still shocked.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **For a creepy girl," Double D said, "she really seems on top of everything."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So one guy keeps me from being pancaked and suddenly people expect me to bow to him?" Gaz asked. "Or even fall for him? Sorry, but this girl's not exactly lovey-dovey."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"They really nailed the ancient and creepy motif," Lammy stated. "We haven't really seen much yet besides spiders and dust, and already this place makes me uncomfortable."

"You're not the only one," Yusei responded. In fact, the part about the spiders gave him goosebumps.

Both kept walking, but then Lammy stepped on a button on the floor, and the ground below them caved in, and both started sliding down, slightly freaked out.

After ten seconds, both landed at the bottom of the slide, in another room. They noticed a flight of stairs about five feet from where they landed.

"Beats taking the stairs," Yusei said, taking a look around.

Directly in front of them was a silver figurine. Yusei handed it to Lammy. "Will you do the honor of claiming it?" he asked.

"Absolutely, good Sir Knight," Lammy replied, taking the figurine, but then their attention was drawn away by a red glow coming from the other side of the room.

It was the most spectacular pendant either of them had ever seen. It was a brilliant red ruby set in gold, and it hung off a simple black string.

"It's beautiful," Lammy said, barely more than a whisper.

Yusei carefully walked up to it and held the gem in his hand. "Do you think it would be safe to take it?"

Lammy shrugged. "I don't believe anything about Egyptian curses that linger in tombs, but you never know."

"How about we ask Chris about it when we get out of here?" Yusei asked. "We'll see if he knows anything about it."

He then untied the string and set it around Lammy's neck. "Until then." He tied it around her, and she lifted up the gem and smiled.

"It looks amazing," she said, then she and Yusei smiled at each other. Both walked up the stairs, and they came to the very spot where the trap door was.

"And we have a figurine," Yusei said. "You go on and get out of the pyramid. I'll keep looking."

Lammy nodded. "Good luck," they both said, parting with a light kiss.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Cynder was steadily flying around the halls, keeping a sharp eye out. "This seems like my kind of place," she said. As she turned the corner at that moment, she bumped her head into something on the ceiling. She looked up and realized it was a silver figurine.

"Nice," she said, pulling the figurine off.

 **(Later…)**

Ivy was calmly taking in her surroundings as she walked down a flight of stairs. "No sunlight, no vegetation. This place bores me to tears. I would rather hang out with Batman's butler than walk around here."

When she came to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a single golden figurine. She smiled. That was her hard part done.

As she reached for it, however, she started to consider something she knew. Every single veteran on her team was a threat. Even Double D. Why bother taking the figurine and increase the chances of the Stars winning when she could get rid of one of those threats. Besides, it was only the first challenge. If a newbie were to fail to claim a figurine, the rest of the team wouldn't care. There were plenty of chances in the future to prove themselves.

Making her decision, she took the figurine and snapped it in two. Then she buried the two halves in the sand and ran back upstairs.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **When an opportunity like this come up, I don't want to let it slide," Ivy explained.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Deadpool was happily skipping through the hallways, keeping a sharp eye out. "This place stinks like Blind Al's flat," he complained as he skipped.

Soon, he was skipping so fast that he couldn't stop as Toph appeared and he bumped into her.

"Sorry, Toph."

Toph simply straightened her hair. "It's fine," she said. "I've been through worse."

Then Deadpool noticed two figurines in her hand; gold and silver. "You already found one of both colors?"

"Yeah," she stated. "They were sitting right next to each other. I figured if you, Yusei, or Lammy appeared, I would give you the silver one."

"Well, one of those three showed up," Deadpool said.

The earthbender rolled her blank eyes and threw it in his direction. "Knock yourself out," she said as she ran off.

 **(One hour later…)**

Over the next hour, Yusei and Connie found their own silver figurines, while Snake, Mega Man, Moka, and Jak/Daxter found their golden ones. The only ones left were Ash, Ruby, Julie, Leo, Mandy, Double D, Harry, and Ivy.

Ruby was running through, and she somehow didn't seem tired. Taking occasional speed boosts, she spotted a familiar blue blur making his way through.

"Hey, Sonic!"

The hedgehog stopped and turned to see Ruby. "Anything yet?" Ruby asked.

In response, Sonic held up a gold and a silver figurine. "You have the silver one," he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," Ruby said.

"No problem. Now, race you to the exit!"

Both started going as fast as they could to the exit.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Double D finally spotted a teammate as he walked through, still sanitizing wherever he went. Harry had managed to find two figurines already when Double D found him.

"You wouldn't happen to know a way out of here, would you?" Double D asked as Harry handed him a figurine.

Harry smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do." He quickly pulled out his wand.

" _Point me._ "

The wand spun around a few times in Harry's hand before stopping with it pointing south.

"Not bad," Double D said. "I prefer science and logic myself."

"Interesting. I have a friend who's a lot like you. I think you and her could become friends."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Science and magic are completely different," Harry said. "Despite that, Double D seems likeable. He's absolutely a friend."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ash and Pikachu ran into the very center of the pyramid, where they found a silver figurine standing in the center.

"Another job well done," Ash said.

"Pika!"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Julie was quietly walking, hoping not to disturb anything nearby. As she walked, she started to hear listening. Thinking it was Deadpool, she quickly ran closer and closer to the source. However, she was disappointed.

"Oh, hello Leo."

Leo stopped whistling and looked at her. "Hello," he said. "Any figurines yet?"

"I'm empty handed," Julie replied, a little sharp. "As you can plainly tell."

"My apologies." He handed her a silver figurine. "I found two sitting across each other in one of the rooms. And a mummy sarcophagus."

Julie did a half smile. "A shame the mummy didn't eat you."

"It was dead. That whole talk of mummies coming to life is false. Now how about we get out of here?"

"Whatever."

 **(Later…)**

Everyone that had found their figurines was outside the pyramid and talking. The group watched as Mandy walked outside, figurine in hand.

"It's really stuffy in there," she complained. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

This left Julie, Leo, and Ivy. "Who do you think will come out first?" Deadpool asked. "I have my bets on Julie. She rules."

Heck, as he said this, Julie climbed out into the sun, tossing her figurine aside, Leo came three minutes later.

"I ditched him the first chance I got," she whispered to Deadpool. Leo didn't seem to hear.

Connie made a quick headcount. "That's all eleven of us," she said.

"Where's Ivy?" Mega Man asked.

Finally, Ivy crawled outside, pretending to shiver. "No plants in there, no sunlight, couldn't find the figurine anywhere. It was cold. I didn't know how long I could last."

Chris just shrugged. "Then it looks like the Mysterious Moons have won the challenge!"

The Moons all cheered. "First class, here I come!" Deadpool hollered.

"As for the Shooting Stars, I hope you'll have better luck in future challenges. Now go get ready to vote someone off."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I am such a genius," Ivy said. "Now a veteran is going to be eliminated. And I hope it's either Snake or Mega Man."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We won the challenge, and now I have a new necklace," Lammy said, holding up the ruby pendant.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Now who are we going to eliminate?" Double D asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Lammy found that sparkly necklace in that dusty old pyramid?" Nom Nom asked. "How come she has all the fun?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Moka, Harry, Jak/Daxter, and Sonic were all in the Economy room, discussing the usual topic that occurs after losing a challenge.

"We may want to eliminate a veteran," Jak said. "They know the game, while we're totally unprepared."

"And some of them just look stupid to me," Daxter added.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Any ideas?"

Harry thought about each veteran. "Double D's my friend, and he can still prove useful. We could be going to Paris eventually. That's Rarity's area of expertise. Toph was excellent in the pyramid, and we may need her powers for an area with nothing but rocks. And we're all too scared to eliminate Mandy right now."

"That leaves Snake and Mega Man," Moka said.

Sonic shrugged. "Mega Man's a robot with a lot of experience. Last season, he was eliminated before he could demonstrate his full powers. This season, I want to see those powers for myself."

"Then it looks like it will be Snake," said Moka. "He's the perfect soldier, a spy, years of combat and military experience."

"And last season, he singlehandedly led an alliance and spearheaded a counterblast on Nom Nom's reign of terror," Jak said. "He led several people through the season."

Daxter nodded. "If he could do it once, he could do it again."

"Are you sure we shouldn't eliminate Ivy?" Moka asked. "She was the only one who didn't find a figurine."

"We all agreed that it wasn't her fault," Harry responded. "She's a walking plant lady, so it would be expected for her to need sunlight."

"That, and she's attractive," Daxter added.

The newbies all nodded. "Then it's decided," said Sonic. "If you want to, tell the others. I don't know if the veterans will listen, but try."

 **(Later…)**

The Stars were all sitting in the cafeteria when Chris came in. "First elimination of the season, and it looks like it's this unfortunate group. Here's how the voting system will work. Each member of the team will step into the confessional, where there are several passports, each having a certain teammate. All you have to do is stamp the passport of the person you're voting for. Simple enough."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Sonic wordlessly stamped Snake's passport.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Mega Man took Ivy's passport and stamped it.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Double D was having trouble deciding between Snake and Ivy. Chris came in, pointing at his watch.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Moka sighed and stamped Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Daxter swiped the stamp from Jak and stamped Snake's passport three times.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Snake stamped Ivy. "I don't trust her. Anyone looking like that has to be hiding something."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Harry levitated the stamp with his wand and put it on Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ivy smiled and stamped Snake.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Toph was given special passports that said the correct name out loud when touched. She found Ivy's stamp and marked it.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Mandy stamped Snake several times.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rarity changed the stamp to pink with her horn and put it on Ivy.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now that everyone has voted," Chris told the group, "we can get down to business. When I call your name, Chef will throw you a barf bag filled with peanuts. Ignore the smell of barf. They're safe to eat. Whoever doesn't get a bag will take the Drop of Shame. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions? Great. Then the first bag goes to Toph., who I guess I'll have to give the bag to by hand."

He handed the bag to Toph, who started munching.

"Rarity."

"Sonic."

"Moka."

"Jak/Daxter."

"Mandy."

"Double D."

"Harry."

"And Mega Man."

As Mega Man caught his bag, he looked at Snake and Ivy. Neither were looking too afraid.

"Competitors, we only have one bag left to give out. Snake, you're a competition beast. And you kept a group of people together last season. The ingredients of being a mega threat. Ivy, you were the last person to come out of that pyramid, and without a figurine. Is a newbie going to be the first one out?"

Snake sat up, waiting, while Ivy smiled.

"The person taking the Drop of Shame is…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Snake."

Snake raised an eyebrow in surprised. "I can't say it wasn't a jolt," he said. "But at least I get to say hi to Sam. I consider this a lose-win for me."

Chef handed him a parachute. "Gook luck guys," he said, waving at his team. Then he did one last nod, put on his parachute, and jumped out of the plane.

"A veteran gone," Chris said. "And it was none other than Snake. Talk about interesting exits."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

The Moons were all enjoying first class. And a few were admiring Lammy's new necklace.

"I talked to Chris about it," Yusei explained. "He said he didn't know it was there, and had nothing to do with its placement."

"Toph was fifteen feet away at the time," Lammy added. "And she confirmed he was telling the truth."

Ruby couldn't stop staring at it. "It's like you're wearing me," she said. "And it really looks pretty too."

"So shiny and pretty," Deadpool said. "Lammy, that think makes you shine."

He laughed at his own joke. "Get it? Shine?"

Nom Nom walked by and rolled his eyes. "It's just a necklace."

Everyone on the Moons had a nice party, but as everyone talked, Lammy's necklace shined for one second to reveal an eye on the ruby, and a weird laugh could be heard in the background.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **One down, twenty-one competitors left.**

 **Out of every competitor that could have been eliminated first, I'm sure none of you expected it to be Snake. Thing is, I have several reasons.**

 **First off, I wanted to show how his friends could handle themselves, particularly Yusei and Toph, both of whom were eliminated before Snake last season.**

 **Second, as much as I love Snake, he's an absolute nightmare to write. I have to do my best to portray him as the super awesome secret agent that he is. I feel that the only place where I achieved this was his elimination.**

 **Third, he seemed easy to eliminate. Big threat, veteran, overly too skilled for his own good. I sense that if he hadn't lashed out at Nom Nom, he would've won last season.**

 **The last reason has to do with the Aftermath. I had a few suggestions to eliminate Yusei and Lammy first, and for a few days, I was seriously considering it. But then I thought about the original hosts, Geoff and Bridgette. Geoff didn't compete during World Tour, but Bridgette did, and she went right back to Aftermath host right after her own elimination. If she could do this, why not Snake? Besides, I've had this plot involving that necklace planned for months, and that lessened Yusei and Lammy's chance of being eliminated first.**

 **So I made a change of plans with my Aftermath. The first one will happen after four more eliminations instead of five, and the hosts will be our spies Sam and Snake. That will be fun.**

 **Yeah, and like I said, the necklace that Yusei and Lammy found will serve as a base to what I hope will be a fun sideplot.**

 **Friendships have already been made, namely Ruby and Sonic, and Harry and Double D. Speaking of Double D, this chapter was the start of a complicated issue between him and Gaz, who still has Mandy after her.**

 **The next challenge will find the competitors in Rome, Italy, where vuvuzelas will be blown, chariots will be driven, and another competitor will get the boot.**

 **So remember to read and review, fav and follow, send some challenge ideas and destinations, and keep sending good luck messages, which, by the way, I'll start showing next chapter.**

 **With that said, I'll see you next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	3. Trouble Wherever We Rome!

**In this exciting chapter, a demolition derby will happen in the Roman Coliseum, chariots will be destroyed, and someone is going to mercilessly ruin a precious toga.**

 **Basically Saturday night in Chris' opinion.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, the group of returning veterans and fresh meat arrived in beautiful Egypt and formed their teams: the Mysterious Moons and the Shooting Stars. Still better than the Dangerous Deadpools. Then came the real work: searching a nearby pyramid for several figurines. Sonic and Ruby bonded quickly, while Double D and Gaz found dead silence, and Julie outright ditched Leo in there. And Yusei and Lammy made the discovery of a lifetime by finding a splendid ruby necklace. Nothing weird about that, really (sarcasm). In the end, the Mysterious Moons won the first class treatment, while the Shooting Stars chose to vote off the massive threat Snake. Poor guy. I really thought he would last longer. This week, we're headed for a place of wonder and chariots. Will this place turn someone into history? And will someone else become so humiliated that they wish they were history? Find out right here! On Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

The Mysterious Moons were all in the first class cabin, where Ruby, Gaz, and Deadpool were playing Super Smash Bros, Cynder and Leo were reading, Po was pigging out, Yusei and Lammy were having another tabletop duel, Julie had her headphones in and was relaxing, Ash and Pikachu were pigging out along with Po, and Connie had a familiar handheld device in her hand.

 **(Connie's message, submitted by MrTempleguy)**

" **Hey Connie!" yells Steven Universe. "How's it going? I want to say good luck. I made you a good luck cake."**

 **He pulls out a cake with Connie's face on it.**

" **The Gems helped me make it," Steven explains.**

 **A crash is heard in the background and a gem is seen falling on top of the cake.**

" **A-as you can see, there's a fight going o-on."**

 **Steven puts the cake back with nervous laughter.**

 ***end***

Connie turns the device off, giggling. "You never cease to make me laugh, Steven," she said with a slight sigh.

"Who're you talking about?" Deadpool asked from behind her, and she turned around, scared.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of the mercenary. "Just a friend back home."

"How long are you going to stay paused?" Ruby asked Deadpool from the TV screen where they were playing their game with Gaz.

"Hold on. I'm coming back."

He walked back to the screen, passing by Yusei and Lammy as Lammy destroyed one of Yusei's spell cards.

"It sucks that Snake's gone," Lammy huffed. "I didn't think he would be eliminated this early."

"I don't think anyone did except for the people who voted him off," Yusei responded.

At that moment, a ray of the rising sun hit Lammy's new necklace from the window, giving it a glowing effect.

"Ok, the light on that thing is perfect," Yusei said. "I need to take another picture."

As he pulled out his camera, Lammy rolled her eyes. "Do you have to take a picture of the necklace every time the light hits it just right?"

"Do you want to capture the effect forever or not?" Yusei asked, a little amused.

"True."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

The Shooting Stars were all sitting in Economy class, looking bored. Everyone, that is, except Moka, Double D, and Harry. They were all watching a video sent to Moka on another device.

 **(Moka's message, submitted by The Lizard King)**

" **Hey, Moka," says Tsukune. "We really are happy that you are still on the show."**

 **Mizore shares the enthusiasm. "Yeah, what a way to go!"**

" **Moka, when you are done with this," says Yukari, suddenly getting shy, "could you, like, introduce me to Double D and Harry? I want to meet them because Double D is a very intelligent person and Harry is like a legend in the world of magic."**

 **Kurumu stares at her confusingly. "Okay, since when did you become a fangirl over those geeks?"**

" **THEY ARE NOT GEEKS, YOU STUPID TRAMP!"**

" **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TRAMP, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"**

 **A cat fight starts between the two girls.**

" **Please guys." Tsukune says. "Calm down." He tries to stop the fight but Gin stops him.**

" **Tsukune, a word of advice. Never try to stop a cat fight, or you might not be able to survive."**

" **But besides that," Ruby (not to be confused with the competitor) states, "we really hope that you will win, Moka."**

 **Tsukune adds, "Yeah, and make sure not to let anyone take your rosary off. We don't really like to see Inner Moka."**

" **Besides that, good luck," says Mizore.**

" **I know you got this!" Tsukune exclaimed.**

 ***end***

Harry had to stifle a laugh, while Double D looked surprised. "Your friends are certainly interesting," he said. "And that blue-haired one is quite nice for someone so…...well endowed."

"I would like to meet Yukari and Ruby (still not to be confused with the competitor)," Harry said. "I want to know how they use their kind of magic."

"Yukari seems really smart for someone so young," Double D added. "I would love to meet her as well."

Harry took a quick look at Moka's rosary. "What did Tsukune say about the rosary and "Inner Moka'?"

Moka sighed and said, "It's my power limiter. If this thing comes off, I turn into my true form. Luckily, I can't take it off myself, and only Tsukune has ever been able to do it. So we shouldn't worry about that."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Now we know that this girl is more than a vampire with a pretty face," said Double D. "I can't really say anything bad about her."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I've finally met humans besides Tsukune that actually seem nice, like Double D," Moka stated. "As well as others like me, such as Harry. I can live in the best of both worlds on this show."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can feel Hermione will want to meet Yukari as well," Harry said. "And Ron will want to meet Kurumu."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

On the other side of the room, Ivy was also watching a message from home, though it was debatable whether or not it was a good-luck message.

 **(Ivy's message, submitted by MrTempleguy)**

" **Poison Ivy, I know you're planning something bad and me and Robin plan to figure it out," says Batman. "You will not get away with whatever you're doing!"**

 **Joker comes out of nowhere and throws a Joker card at Batman.**

" **But right now, I'm kinda busy."**

 **He throws a Batarang at Joker.**

 ***end***

Ivy rolled her eyes. "All I want to do is win a million dollars," she said to herself. "It's not like I'm hijacking the plane or anything."

She put the device down, and Nom Nom came through the room, passing by Ivy. They made eye contact for one second before Nom Nom exited the room, a sickening feeling in his stomach.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **There's something odd about that Ivy girl," Nom Nom explained. "For starters, she's a self-proclaimed villain of one of the most famous superheroes in the world. Then there's her undoubtable attractiveness. You know she can turn heads when even goody-two-shoes Yusei stares. And I know she's smart enough to have found a figure quickly during the last challenge. I'm keeping my eye on her, no doubt."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Attention, competitors!" Chris said through the intercom. "It's time to fasten your seatbelts, because we're about to land at our destination."

In first class, Connie looked out the nearest window. The plane was slowly lowering towards what looked like a large, yet old, city. Not far below, they could see what looked like a bowl with windows, arches, and a large chunk off part of the top.

"That's the Coliseum," she said to her team. "We must be in Rome!"

"I was hoping we would go there," Ruby added.

Gaz took a quick look. "Not that impressive," she said.

Deadpool also looked. "I hope Chris has us do something fuAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The plane landed at that moment, and it was a very bumpy landing. Everyone on the plane was holding on to something, from chairs to their own seatbelts.

Finally, the aircraft grinded to a halt, and most people were frozen in fear.

Except Deadpool.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

 **(Later…)**

Once everyone was off the plane, Chef came with a bus and drove them around the city. A few people took pictures until the bus stopped at the Coliseum. The competitors walked inside.

"It's a lot bigger inside than it looks outside," said Ash.

"Still not as impressive as the Great Wall of China," Po added. Then the group noticed several identical chariots surrounding the area, but each looked basic and unfinished. In the center was a large pile of different parts.

Chris walked down the stairs of the seating area. "Impressive, isn't it? One of the Seven Wonders of the World, and the sight of today's challenge. Can anyone guess what that challenge is?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Then let me explain. You all are about to have a chariot demolition derby. Each member of both teams is going to build their own chariot. We already have the basic forms provided. All you need to do is build the rest. You can use the stuff in the middle to give your ride all sorts of cool features. Once the chariots are all done, the fun starts. You're going to use your chariots to take out the others. And you can, for any reason, go after your own team. The last chariot still functional will win invincibility for their team. Any questions?"

Double D counted the number of chariots. "You're one short. There's twenty-one of us, but only twenty chariots.

Chris nodded. "Thanks for pointing that out. You see, the producers want the number to be equal. Ten Moon chariots, and ten Star chariots. That means one member of the Mysterious Moons will have to sit this one out. Chef, bring in the bowl."

Chef carried a medium-sized glass bowl filled with folded slips of paper. "I'm going to pull the name of one member of the Mysterious Moons, and that person will be granted invincibility should the Moons lose. In exchange, that competitor is exempted from the challenge, cannot help their teammates in any way, and will spend the challenge as our announcer, in a classic Roman toga, vuvuzela, and everything. And Deadpool, a vuvuzela is a type of long noise making horn blown to announce sporting events, so put your hand down."

Deadpool slowly put his hand down. "Sheesh. Can't a man ask questions?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We need our mechanic on our side," Connie said. "Please, don't draw Yusei!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Please let it be Deadpool," Ash pleaded. "That would be hilarious."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I really want it to be Gaz," said Mandy. "I will freak out if it's not Gaz."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris put his hand in the bowl and moved his hand through the pile of papers for a moment before pulling a name out. Quietly, he unfolded it.

"The lucky Moon is…..Yusei!"

And every single other Moon complained. "The one guy who's skilled in vehicles," Cynder moaned.

During the complaints, Yusei rested his face into his hand. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because I drew your name, idiot," Chris said. "There's a little area to your left where you can get dressed quietly. Go on. Shoo!"

Before Yusei walked to that area, he turned to face Chris. "Just so you know, the last time I had to deal with someone or something with the word 'Roman' in the name, things did not go so well for him. Keep that in mind." And he walked to the dressing area, silently cursing Chris as he walked.

He closed the curtain, blocking everyone's view of him. Lammy looked at the dressing area worriedly. "This isn't going to end well for him."

"I almost feel bad," said Nom Nom, who stood next to Chef. "Almost."

Most of the Moons were talking. "Looks like we'll have to rely on our own mechanical skills if we want to win this," said Julie. "At least some people were able to build their own MarioKarts last season."

"And some of us built Nom Nom's ride," Deadpool pointed out. "Afterwards, I secretly took his go-kart into the woods and smashed it."

Julie quickly stifled a giggle. Most of the veterans smiled, knowing the drama that had almost destroyed the friendship between Deadpool and Julie had vanished completely. And of course, no one could forget what Deadpool had said to Nom Nom that fateful day, and they considered that as what started the series of events that took Nom Nom down.

"I can probably get through this quickly," said Cynder. "Being a brainwashed soldier to a jerk of a dragon warlord and spending an adventure chained to another dragon teaches you a few things."

"Looks like there's nothing that should surprise us during this challenge," stated Lammy.

Everyone talked for a few minutes, but then Chris checked his watch and announced, "His five minutes are up. Yusei, you can come out now. Come out and show how Ancient Roman you are."

The curtain of the dressing area pulled back, and everyone stared. Yusei was now wearing a short-sleeved, yellowish-white toga, which fell to his ankles, where he still wore his normal boots. He was holding a red vuvuzela "I really can't believe those people wore this stuff," he complained. "It itches."

"I say it looks great on you," said Chris, laughing. Within seconds, every competitor (except Lammy, Gaz, and Mandy) was howling with laughter.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yusei was in his toga, looking around to see every part of it. "There's a friend I have back home who I know is laughing at me right now," he said. "Go ahead and laugh, Jack Atlas. At least I'm currently on TV, on screens around the world. Beat that."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He's got invincibility now, unfortunately," stated Nom Nom. "But this is rich!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mandy and Gaz, while they weren't laughing, had their eyes open in amusement and surprise. Lammy was trying as hard as she could not to laugh.

"At least someone's using their self control," Yusei pointed out, but Lammy's effort was futile, and at that moment, she, too, burst into laughter. Yusei just sighed.

Harry shook his head. "You know you look absolutely ridiculous when even Lammy laughs."

"Thanks for the moral support." The sarcasm could not be unnoticed.

However, he was among the few who noticed something strange when Lammy laughed. Usually, when something like this happened to either Yusei or Lammy, they would almost always succeed in keeping their laughs subdued. And when Lammy failed, her laugh would come out as a simple giggle. This, however, was full laughter. And it raised some eyebrows.

"Now that we've all laughed at our poor friend here," Chris started, "we can begin the challenge. Everyone will have four hours to build their chariots, add as many special features as they please, and don't forget to name your chariot. And to make sure this part goes by quickly….."

The musical notes could be heard in the background, and everyone groaned. "I think this calls for some music," said Chris. "And Yusei, you may be immune, but you're still singing. Got that?"

"Singing, I can't help my team, AND a toga? Give me a break, here."

(Author's Note: Yeah, I wouldn't want to wear that thing either. And there will be info on this song's origins in the outro. Medium tempo, pop vibe, and a lot of working, this song is titled, "Work".)

Yusei: _I can't believe this, man this sucks. Wearing this costume isn't worth the bucks._

Toph: If it makes you feel better, it's funny for us.

Julie: _I have to agree, that's true._

*Deadpool is taking pictures*

Yusei: _Oh come on, Deadpool. you too!?_

Deadpool: _Don't be such a sourpus!_ *continues taking pictures*

Toph and Connie: _Were in a rush, yes we are!_

Double D: _I hope I don't get a repeat of the race with the Mario Karts._

Cynder and Gaz: _So, I guess we have to work, work hard!_

Ivy: _Don't take no breaks! Just keep on working!_

Mega Man: You're not our boss!

Ivy: _I'm the supervisor._

Leo: _No you're not, you liar!_

*Ivy then tosses a piece of wood at him.*

Ivy: Why do you even care, Leo? We're on different teams, idiot!

Leo: So?

Double D and Po: _So we gotta work! Work, yeah. Or else we'll lose._

All: _Or else we will lose!_

Mandy: _Man, I hate this!_

Gaz: _I can't wait to punch Chris!_

Yusei: You're not the only one.

Jak: _Be quiet, all of you!_

Daxter: What he said.

All: _Because it's time to work!_

Chris clapped his hand. "Not bad. And it looks like you were able to finish quickly."

Somehow, three hours went by while everyone was singing, and everyone was finished with their chariots.

"Not bad," Chris said. "Nom Nom, Yusei, both of you inspect each ride while I put my own outfit on. And Yusei, prepare to announce me as an emperor."

Yusei gulped. "You're laughing on the inside, aren't you?"

"Oh, big time," Nom Nom replied. Then they went down to look at each chariot.

The first one they looked at was Sonic's. The hedgehog had painted his chariot blue, and while it didn't seem to have much in the way of defense, there were twin thrusters on the back.

"Looks like you're going for the speed approach," said Nom Nom. "What kind of offense does it have?"

"I have a few attacks that will surely bring my own fighting style to mind," Sonic replied. "I call this beauty the Spin Dash."

Yusei nodded. "Not bad. Who's next?" He and Nom Nom walked over to Deadpool's chariot.

This fresh ride was painted red and black, and had a several platings of armor on the side and back, marking it as a vehicle focusing more on defense than speed. Its offensive attributes were a couple of cannons on the sides, and what looked like….microwaves?

"I am extremely confused as to what the microwaves are for," Yusei said. "Any explanation?"

"Only that it will be the best weapon ever! Me and the Chimichanga Chariot are going to take this challenge by storm!"

Nom Nom and Yusei gave it a thumbs up, still confused, and went to Lammy's ride. She, like Deadpool, had also focused on defense, but there were two slots on the sides. The chariot was painted pink and had some silver stripes.

"Guitar Tank. Ta da!"

"What are the slots for?" Nom Nom asked.

Lammy pushed a button in her car, and two guitars (both fake but just as strong) popped out of the slots. "I can either whack other rides or send them flying to the opponents. Cool, huh?"

"I certainly look forward to seeing it in the challenge," Yusei said.

"You won't be disappointed."

Nom Nom did a facepalm. He was slightly wishing he had a girlfriend.

Next was Mega Man. He had turned his chariot into a tank, with a blue paint job and several blasters scattered around the vehicle.

"And they say I'm a mechanic savvy," Yusei said quietly.

Mega Man smiled. "This thing focuses on defense and power over all else. What the Blue Behemoth lacks in speed, it makes up for in strength. Don't count us out just yet."

Cynder was next. She had a dark purple paint job and had decided on a speedy approach. She had also attached wings to both sides. "For a little power. This is the Night Bird."

Ruby had also focused on speed, but with a dark red look, rose shaped thrusters, and scythe-shaped blades on the back and sides. "My chariot is called Rose Blossom."

Harry had also gone for speed. His chariot was blue with stars painted on it, and had magnifying glasses on the sides to magnify some of his spells, but also had the least armor out of everyone. "The Wizard Weaver. I'm sure you're both pleased."

Gaz was also going for speed in this challenge, and her chariot had been given a gothic theme, with an indigo body, several spider webs, and cannons all around. "It's called Darkness. Enough said."

Next was Po, who had taken the tank approach. His car would be the slowest, but also with the strongest defenses, and was surrounded by several holes. "Some hidden weaponry. The Awesome Mobile will bring the thunder!"

Leo had also gone for defense. His vehicle had a silver body and several defensive plates. "You'll see the Bookworm in action soon. His secrets will then be seen."

Toph had also made a tank-like chariot, which seemed entirely made of rock. "No wheels, no problem. I move this thing with my own feet, while its rock structure ensures that I am able to move this no problem. No more secrets until Avalanche is in action."

Double D had also focused on defense, but his vehicle wasn't exactly a tank. There were several defensive plates, but the chariot looked almost like it did when they had started working. "The best offense is a good defense. My chariot is the Jawbreaker."

Ash and Pikachu had painted their chariot yellow and black, and was another speed car. "The Thunderbolt. Watch and see it rock and roll."

"Pika!"

Jak and Daxter didn't seem to have done anything to their chariot, but they explained quickly. "We programmed it to have different types of eco," Jak stated. "Red for strength, blue for speed, yellow for defense, and green will allow it to heal itself over time. This ride is appropriately named the Eco Star."

"And it's going to take you all down," said Daxter.

Mandy had made another durable tank, but unlike the others, her tank was actually a tank. It looked like one. "It's called Destroyer. That's because it will destroy everything in its path."

Ivy had her chariot painted green, and she seemed to be going for the middle group. "This thing can shoot vines strong enough to crush other vehicles. It's known as the Vine Tangler."

Moka's chariot was pink, and she was going for speed. "Just some speed and some special weaponry, and Sweet Kiss will do well."

Connie had gone for simple, with several spikes surrounding her chariot. "I think you get the point on this one. This thing's called Point."

Julie had several holes all over her chariot. "This will be my shooters coming out of the Tennis Court. A vehicle for defense, and ready for action."

Finally, Yusei and Nom Nom got to Rarity's chariot. And, well…..That's a lot of sparkles. It nearly blinded them.

"Did you have to bling it that much?" Nom Nom asked.

"That's the idea, silly," she said. "You can't attack me if you can't get through my glare. And just in case they do…"

She pressed a button, and two mirrors came out of the sides. "All I need to do is blind the enemy and then get in close. The mirrors are unbreakable, serving as melee weapons and sight inhibitors. That's the beauty of Sparkle."

"Not bad," said Nom Nom.

"I guess that means we've covered everyone," said Yusei. "Now we ca-"

Chris' voice was heard calling. "Yeah! So get your vuvuzela and introduce the emperor, Horn Boy!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Normally I never feel bad for anyone," Gaz said. "But for the duelist, I can't help but wish it were someone else."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yusei took a deep breath and blew the vuvuzela as hard as he could. Then he got right down to business.

"Ladies, gentleman, and koala jerks!"

"HEY!"

"I now present to you…...Emperor Chris!"

The curtain pulled back, and Chris was wearing a Roman leaf crown on top of his head. "Might want to work on the introduction, Horn Boy. You didn't put any effort."

The duelist shook his head and sat down.

"Today, we find out who the strongest chariot gladiator is. You have all suited up your rides, and you may also use any abilities that you have. Last one standing wins invincibility for their team. Moons, if you lose, Yusei is already immune since he's my Horn Boy today. Speaking of which, at the sound of the horn, you may begin tearing your chariots apart. Horn Boy! Snap to it!"

Yusei gripped the horn again. "Can't believe I'm doing this." And he blew once again, and the chariots got moving.

Mandy quickly found Gaz and began gunning for her, but Gaz had the faster chariot, and was able to outrun her, so Mandy started firing from her turret at her. Gaz huffed in frustration and began dodging.

Other battles were taking place during the challenge. Deadpool was taking on Mega Man, and it was going well since the mercenary had the faster ride. However, he took a direct hit from one of Mega Man's tank blasters. The damage was minimal, but it caused Deadpool to spin out of control. When he got straightened out again, he smiled.

"Time to unleash my secret weapons!"

He pressed a button on his chariot, and the microwaves opened up and started firing hot chimichangas at Mega Man.

"He managed to make microwaves that fire unlimited chimichangas," Chris said. "Not bad."

"GET 'EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT!"

Finally, the onslaught of hot Mexican food was too much for Mega Man's Blue Behemoth, and the engine stopped, with Mega Man's vehicle in ruins and slightly melted from the hot food.

"And Mega Man is the first one out of the challenge! The Stars are down by one! Mega Man, leave your vehicle and get out of the arena."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **My chariot was defeated by chimichangas?" Mega Man asked in disbelief. "How in the heck did that happen?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cynder was zooming her way around the carnage, hoping to avoid anything she couldn't chew. Her chariot's wings were being used to avoid long-range attacks. Then, just as she had Moka in her sights, ready to zap her with her electro-blaster, she heard someone behind her.

" _Reducto!_ "

Harry's spell zapped from his wand and through his magnifying glass, enlarging his spell and hitting the Night Bird. Unfortunately for Cynder, the damage was too much, and her chariot quickly gave out.

"Cynder, you're out!"

Cynder sighed and flew back to the bleachers. "This bites," she said.

Meanwhile, Toph was taking chunks of rock off of her chariot and was launching it at enemies, all while taking the rocks back to replenish her defense. Rarity was avoiding a few fights by shining her mirrors, but then her light caused Lammy to spin out and stop next to Sonic.

The hedgehog smiled and pressed a button, and his chariot started spinning at high speeds. Then, as fast as it could, the ride rammed Lammy's chariot so hard that it was almost squashed. Lammy managed to avoid getting hurt (much to Yusei's relief), but she took too much damage to continue.

"And Lammy's out!"

Jak was currently using yellow mode to shoot projectiles at Connie, who dodged and then pressed a button, sending one of her spikes flying to the Eco Star. Jak tried to make a shield, but yellow mode had been depleted and was on a recharge system. Daxter screamed as the spike skewered through the chariot, making it break down.

Ruby had found Rarity and was shooting her Crescent Rose at the flashy vehicle. Then, she pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "Now I understand why my sister gave me these," she said. With the sunglasses, she finally got close to Rarity and used a blade on the side of her own chariot to slice Sparkle in half.

Leo had managed to use his hidden weaponry to avoid a fight with Toph. He had made a force field that not only blocked attacks, but shot projectiles back at the sender. However, this also gave him the attention of Ivy, who wrapped her vines around Leo's chariot and crushed it, eliminating Leo from the game.

The challenge continued like this for some time. Harry was zooming left and right, defeating Julie, Ash, and Connie, while Po took down Double D, Ivy, and Toph with his weaponry (cannons all over and some feet on the side). Moka had revealed a weapon that shoots a deadly kiss mark at anyone, and Deadpool was eventually hit by one, knocking him out of the challenge. In turn, Ruby sliced through Moka's chariot as well. Through it all, Mandy and Gaz were still battling each other.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" Mandy asked.

"I don't have to," Gaz replied. "You're stupid enough not to make much of an effort!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

She charged at her, but Gaz was ready. She quickly pressed a button, and a glowing beam hit Mandy's tank dead center. Mandy had to step aside as her powerful chariot melted into a blob.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE *censored*!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **THIS MEANS WAR!" Mandy exclaimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

This left Gaz, Ruby, Po, Sonic, and Harry. Gaz was firing more beams at Sonic, but the hedgehog's chariot was just a little bit faster, and quickly used Spin Dash to destroy Darkness, much to Mandy's pleasure. And Harry managed another defeat, using his magic to finally take out Ruby. However, his car was looking banged up. He had only taken glancing blows the entire challenge, but his low defenses made those attacks more serious than they seemed at first.

Po realized this and shot a beam at the wizard. It hit him straight on and finally took him out. This left Po and Sonic.

"Take him down!" Connie exclaimed.

"You got this!" yelled Mega Man.

Sonic rammed Po, but Po attacked with his melee kicking. Whenever Sonic tried to attack, Po would block with another attack.

Mandy looked at the fight, There was no way she was letting Gaz's team win. So she got a mirror left over from Rarity's chariot and started shining it on Po's face.

It did the trick. The light distracted Po, and while he tried to shield it from his eyes, Sonic saw his golden opportunity. He started using Spin Dash to repeatedly ram Po's chariot. The poor panda was too shocked to defend himself. And eventually, his beast of a chariot finally gave out.

"And Po's out!" Chris announced. "That means that the winner of this challenge, representing the Shooting Stars, is Sonic!"

The Stars cheered, while the Moons all huffed in defeat.

"Mysterious Moons, you did well, but I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

"Hey Chris," Yusei asked. "Can I get rid of this stupid horn now?"

"Sure."

Yusei took the vuvuzela and forced it on his leg, snapping the horn in two. He threw the pieces aside and turned back to Chris.

"Can I destroy the toga too?"

"Knock yourself out."

Deadpool turned to the camera. "Due to the graphic nature of the clothing violence that the lovely TheMasterKat is imagining as she types this, here's a picture of a regular hedgehog painted blue instead."

(For five seconds, a picture of a normal everyday hedgehog painted blue is shown, and it's super cute!)

Everyone stared at the shattered remains of the costume that had humiliated Yusei so much during this challenge (he had worn his regular shirt and pants under the toga; his jacket was back on the plane). Most people were in shock, particularly Rarity. Heck, for once, Gaz's eyes actually looked open. Yusei looked down at the ruined toga and felt satisfied.

"That felt good," he said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He ruined a perfectly good article of clothing," Rarity wailed. "Why?!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This proves that even the nicest of people can be really violent in these situations," said Double D.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have newfound respect for that guy," Gaz said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like we have the chopping block to get to," Julie said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yusei, Lammy, Julie, Deadpool, Ruby, and Gaz were all in Economy. "So who are our options?" Julie asked.

"Some of us didn't even get to do anything during the challenge," Lammy said. "But there are others who did a lot, only to fall at the last minute."

"What about me?" Ruby asked.

Deadpool smiled. "You should be fine. You did well during the challenge. But others just plain sucked."

"Well, I thought Cynder would be able to last longer than she did," Yusei added. "She was eliminated from the challenge pretty early."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "I say we get rid of Po," she said. "He could've won today, but he was taken out."

"That wasn't his fault," Julie responded. "Mandy had the mirror. She distracted him. I saw her wave it in his direction. I agree with Yusei on this one. Cynder should have lasted longer."

"Besides, even if it's still a bit early to eliminate the weaker ones, she's able to fly, is a dragon, and has the potential for a huge threat level," said Lammy.

Deadpool sighed in defeat. "Do we have to eliminate either Cynder or Po? Both of them are really cool."

"We might as well let the team know," Ruby said. "Cynder or Po."

 **(Later…)**

The Moons were all sitting in the elimination room, having already cast their votes. Chris came in with several sacks of peanuts. "Eleven Moons, ten bags, one loser. You've all cast your votes, and this is where judgment happens."

He took the peanuts and got ready to throw them.

"To begin, since he was my announcer for the challenge, Horn Boy was given invincibility. And he looked awesome in that toga, but the toga looked more awesome when it was destroy-"

"Will you just give me the peanuts already?!" Yusei asked.

"Fine," Chris said, throwing a bag at him.

"Julie."

"Ruby."

"Leo."

"Ash."

"Connie."

"Lammy."

"Deadpool."

"And Gaz."

Gaz caught her bag, leaving Po and Cynder.

"And the bottom two are both newbies," Chris said. "How about that? Po, you were able to last almost the entire challenge, only to be defeated at the last minute. And mistakes aren't something these people don't take lightly. Cynder, you were only the second one taken out, as well as the first from the Moons. So let's see where this ends."

Cynder was patiently awaiting the results while Po was nervously tapping his foot.

"The final bag goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Po."

Po caught the bag. "Booyah!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Po only lost because Mandy had a mirror and an evil brain," said Leo. "Cynder's able to do several things Po can't, giving her threat status right off the bat."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Dragons vs. pandas," Deadpool said. "Guess who would win?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cynder didn't say a word as she flew out of the plane and out of sight.

"That was fun," Chris said. "Moons, enjoy Economy."

 **(Later…)**

The Moons were all back in Economy, and Ruby, Julie, and Deadpool were all laughing at something they were looking at on Deadpool's laptop.

Yusei walked over to them, curious. "What are you all laughing at?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ruby said, giggling.

Unconvinced, the duelist took the laptop and saw the pictures Deadpool had taken earlier of Yusei in that toga.

"Please tell me you did not just post those online."

Deadpool looked in every direction. "Oops."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

The Stars were all in first class, eating some cookies (except Mega Man, of course), when they heard a dragon yell throughout the entire plane.

"What was that?" Moka asked.

Toph smiled. "I think Yusei found those photos Deadpool posted."

Five seconds later, Deadpool ran right through the room, screaming. He was being chased by Stardust Dragon (who made that yell), with Yusei close behind, his duel disk on.

"DON'T EAT ME! DON'T EAT ME! DON'T EAT ME!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"

The Stars started laughing. "Now this is what I call fun," said Mega Man.

And they watched while Deadpool was chased around by a sparkly dragon.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that is why you never post pictures online of a Yu-gi-oh character in an embarrassing costume.**

 **Cynder's the second competitor out, and the first newbie. I like her, and I've played The Legend of Spyro and Skylanders, but I didn't see her playing much of a role in future plotlines.**

 **The Ancient Romans would be proud to know there was a chariot event in the Coliseum that paid homage to them. I only wish they knew how to turn their chariots into beasts like the ones in this chapter and have a super fun demolition derby.**

 **Gaz and Mandy are starting to have a more serious rivalry. This time around, Gaz won the battle, but Mandy won the war.**

 **And the glorious destruction of a perfectly good toga was priceless.**

 **Lastly, I want to thank MrTempleguy for helping me with this song as well as the last one (the first one was purely my creation). Some of the songs throughout this story will be my own, but if any of you want to help me with the songs, let me know.**

 **Next up, the competitors fly to another new spot: the Louisiana bayous. Two competitors are face to face with a fear they share, one ends up in a tight, sandy spot, and we get some backstory from someone who's not even a competitor.**

 **That will be fun.**

 **With that in mind, remember to read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge and destination suggestions, give me song ideas, and don't forget the good-luck messages.**

 **(Deadpool runs through the room, still screaming, still being chased by Stardust Dragon.)**

 **Deadpool: "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**

 **(laughing) Now that's probably going to be the highlight of my day. TheMasterKat out!**


	4. Bayou Blues!

**It's time for our competitors to face a completely new change of scenery. And it involves quicksand, swamps, and more.**

 **So who wants to go to Louisiana?**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, we received our first few good-luck messages from those who know our competitors best. Then that happiness was shaken by a trip to beautiful Rome, where we had the best chariot demolition derby ever. Seriously, it was all like bam, then pow, then wow, then heck yeah! During it all, one unlucky Moon, our duelist Yusei, had to sit in the sidelines, wear a stupid Roman toga, and blow into an equally stupid horn like there was no tomorrow. It must have been incredibly satisfying when he eventually tore the toga to bits and broke the vuvuzela in two. The challenge was close, but it was the Shooting Stars who won first class, and the Mysterious Moons were forced to eliminate their dragon girl Cynder, who was taken out of the challenge early and branded as a threat. This week will also feature a new spot, where things start getting interesting for an old rivalry. Will Deadpool get over being chased around the plane by Stardust Dragon? And who will take the Drop of Shame? Find out right here! On Total. Drama. Everything!"

 ***theme song***

In the Economy room, several of the Moons were still asleep. The only one awake was Deadpool, who was doing a headstand to kill time. As he approached his headstand record of forty-five seconds, he heard the door open. He tried to turn around, but wound up falling down (somehow not waking up the others). He looked up to see Nom Nom trying not to laugh out loud.

"You really think this is funny, huh?" Deadpool asked. "Me falling flat on my back? That funny to you?"

The koala nodded. "Of course. It's taking every bit of strength I have not to laugh. Everything you do makes us all laugh, you know."

Deadpool sat up, groaning at Nom Nom's comment. Then he asked, "What are you doing here, Nom Nom?"

"I have a job to do at the cockpit, and I need to cut through here to ge-"

"No, I didn't mean that," Deadpool interrupted quietly. "I meant, why are you here? On this plane?"

His question left Nom Nom confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You really think that spending half a season as your lackey hasn't taught me squat about you? No sirree, bub. Oh, I've wanted to say 'bub' that ever since I first heard Wolverine said it. Anyway, ever since we came back and found you here, you've had the kind of expression you have whenever you're confused, deep in thought, etc. I know there has to be a reason for you to be an intern, working for a jerk like Chris. I would assume it was to still be on the show, but I know that working as an intern wouldn't be worth your fifteen minutes of fame. So tell me. What are you doing here?"

Nom Nom just shook his head. "You've got it all wrong. I do just want my fifteen minutes of fame to continue."

"Three words. De. Ni. Al."

The koala was about to say more when he saw Yusei and Lammy, sound asleep, on the far right corner of the room. Both were sleeping on beds/benches next to each other (the only change between this Economy room and the one from the original plane was that there were several beds/benches lined up on both sides of the room), but their hands were in between them, doing a cutesy hand touch thing (like the one between Ron and Hermione in the seventh Harry Potter movie; if you haven't seen that movie, sorry for the slight spoiler). Nom Nom looked at them and sighed.

Unfortunately, Deadpool noticed. "Oh, so that's it? It must be about them. Now we're getting somewhere. You can tell me, ok? I'm all ears."

"It's none of your business," Nom Nom said. "Now how about you let me go to the cockpit to do that job I was assigned, then you'll drop the subject and forget we ever had this conversation. Got that?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, then fine," the mercenary stated. "But you're lucky I'm even talking to you now, after, you know, getting me eliminated last season?"

Knowing that was true, Nom Nom quickly shook his head again and left without another word.

Once he was out of the room, Deadpool tried to do another headstand. And he managed to break his record, but just as he did, he farted. Loudly.

This time, everyone in the room heard it. And they smelled it too.

"Really, dude?" Ash asked.

"Did you have to do that in here?" Lammy asked.

"Not cool," Gaz seethed.

And those were just some of the complaints that were heard as everyone cleared out of the room, holding their noses.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What did they expect?" Deadpool asked. "All we're served in Economy is beans."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Moons were all sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for Economy to stop smelling like Deadpool Fart. As they waited, Ruby watched a good-luck message that had just been given to her.

 **(Ruby's message, submitted by Ninjawarrior08)**

" **Hey Rubes!" Yang exclaims. "We just want to say good luck, and I know you got this!" She gives a thumbs up.**

" **Yeah, you are so lucky to be on this show while we have to fight Grimms and deal with Cinder (different spelling than the dragon)," says Blake. "Oh, I forgot a little thing. Weiss has something to say."**

 **Yang and Blake stare at Weiss.**

" **Ruby, you dunce…..make sure not to screw this up and good luck now," Weiss says. "Now if you don't mind, I have some other things to do." Then Yang suddenly takes both Blake and Weiss between her arms** (thanks for giving her both her arms, Ninjawarrior08!) **and looks at the camera.**

" **GOOD LUCK NOW, RUBY!" Yang and Blake both exclaim.**

" **Uhm, yeah," Weiss says. "Good luck."**

 ***end***

The message had left Ruby in a fit of giggles, especially when Yang and Blake had both looked at Weiss. A few people looked to see what it was about.

"Those must have been your friends," Julie said. "Which one was your sister?"

"Yang. The blonde one."

"Cool."

At the same time, Po was also watching a message from home, from Master Shifu and the Furious Five. Only this time, there was a box next to it.

 **(Po's message, submitted by Thunderfist)**

" **Po, I can see that you are in a good way in this show, and me along with the Furious Five want to say good luck," says Master Shifu.**

 **Crane smiles. "Po, I know that you will show that even Kung Fu can win shows like this."**

 **Viper nods. "We, Master Shifu, and along with others in the village are so supporting you to the great finish."**

" **I know you will win this thing, buddy," says Monkey.**

" **Yeah, and make sure to kick the other guys' butts like you did with Tai Lung, Shen, and Kai," states Mantis.**

 **Tigress shows a teasing smile. "Hey Po!" she exclaims. "Make sure not to get eliminated too soon, ok?"**

" **Oh, I forgot to tell you two things, Po," Shifu adds. "One, there is something about that Mandy and Poison Ivy I don't like so beware of them. And second, there is a box besides the message. It's a gift from all of us to you."**

 **Everyone simultaneously shouts, "GOODBYE, PO! WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL WIN THIS!"**

 ***end***

Po quickly opened the box, and was delighted to find a bowl filled with several of Monkey's almond cookies, some noodle soup, dumplings, and bean buns.

"Whoo! Thanks, guys!" He quickly started devouring the food.

As he ate, the Stars all started coming in, but it was clear that something was wrong when Moka practically stumbled into her seat, looking tired and a little sick.

"Uh, Moka?" Julie asked. "Are you feeling ok?"

Moka sighed. "It's nothing," she said. "Just going through blood withdrawal."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"I haven't had a drop since I got on this plane. I usually got my supply from Tsukune, but he's not here. Tomato juice makes a great substitute, but there's none here either."

Mega Man quickly gathered the other competitors to discuss the situation. "We're going to have to come up with a way to keep Moka's thirst quenched." He turned to the vampire. "Does it have to be mortal blood?"

"Yes."

"Then I won't be able to help. Raise your hand if you believe you count as mortal."

Mandy, Toph, Double D, Gaz, Yusei, Julie, Ruby, Leo, Connie, Deadpool, Ash, and Jak raised their hands.

"Ok, so that's eleven." He quickly looked over the group to figure out their eligibility. "The only one I can't have Moka drink out of is Deadpool."

"Why me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"True."

Connie asked, "So how will this work out?"

The robot pulled out several sticks, each at different lengths. "Whoever draws the shortest straw will go first. Moka, can you get by on one bite a day?"

"Yes."

"Then the shortest straw will be today's blood bank. The next shortest straw will do it tomorrow, and so on and so on. After the longest straw does it, we do it all over again. If anyone gets eliminated, we just continue the system. This will go until she is eliminated or we get a lot of tomato juice. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then may each of you draw a straw?" He hit the bottoms of each straw as everyone grabbed one.

The order from tallest to shortest are as follows: Ash, Ruby, Gaz, Jak, Toph, Yusei, Connie, Mandy, Julie, and Double D.

"Double D drew the shortest straw," Mega Man said. "That means he goes first."

The poor guy groaned. "I won't turn into a vampire, will I?"

Moka shook her head. Double D sighed and sat down, letting his neck show so Moka could get it done.

He was expecting pain, but all he felt was a weird tingling sensation as his neck was bitten. "I guess that wasn't too bad," he said. As he stepped aside, Gaz looked a little jealous.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why does she get all the attention?" Gaz asked. "Somehow, she can get any guy she chooses. I admit there are some decent-looking ones, like Double-"**

" **That was a slip! I swear!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Quick question," Jak asked Leo. "Why are you all in here anyway?"

"Ask the Fart Master," Leo said, pointing at Deadpool, who farted again.

"By the way," Harry told the group, "I also received a good-luck message. Want to see it?"

Several competitors crowded around the device Harry had.

 **(Harry's message, submitted by Vegetalucard)**

 **(We see Hermione holding a camera next to Ron and Ginny)**

 **Hermione: Hi Harry!**

 **Ron: Hey! We just wanted to wish you good luck mate. It was my idea to make the video actually but-**

 **Ginny: But you can't be trusted with technology.**

 **Ron: That is not true!**

 **Ginny: Remember the toaster incident that destroyed Neville's house?**

 **Ron: I said I was sorry! He should be lucky his Grandma is on a vacation. How is he anyways?**

 **Hermione: Last I heard, he was living under a bridge with wild animals and a psychotic ice cream man who keeps talking about a kid paying him in pennies.**

 **Ron: Well, good thing it's getting rebuilt.**

 **Ginny: Oh Harry, we found a spell that allows cats to talk and we used it on Crookshanks. The results were... unexpected.**

 **Hermione: Well, we should probably go so…**

 **(She picks up Crookshanks who begins to speak in a deep voice)**

 **Crookshanks: Yo Harry man, you win dis thing a'ight. You win dis fo' yo' man Crookshanks.**

 ***end***

"What happened with the toaster?" Connie asked.

"Ron tried to charm it to make it take the bread and pop it into his mouth. He's not exactly skilled in Muggle technology."

A second later, Chris turned on the intercom. "Competitors, we're about to land at our next challenge destination. Look out the windows and take in the sights of beautiful Louisiana."

Several competitors hurried to the windows to see several swamps dot the landscape. Ivy looked at the immense amount of plant life and smiled.

"Finally," she said. "It's no Amazon Jungle, but it will do."

 **(Later…)**

One super bumpy landing later, and everyone was facing the edge of a large forest. Chris climbed out of the plane, followed by Chef and Nom Nom.

"Welcome to the bayous and swamps of Louisiana. Yeah, it smells surprisingly nice." He led them to a large swamp in the middle of the forest.

Nom Nom and Chef quickly returned to the plane and came back with two gargantuan treasure chests. One gold, one silver.

"Inside this chest, there are eleven smaller chests. That makes twelve chests in all. Twelve keys. Your challenge is simple. Search the swamp and surrounding forest area for the keys. Gold keys are for the Shooting Stars to unlock the gold chests, and silver keys and chests for the Mysterious Moons. Once you have a matching color, you may bring it down to your chest set and try to unlock the current chest. The other team may steal your keys if they wish, though. I'm not prohibiting foul play in this. So you may want to assign someone as your guard. First team to unlock all twelve of their chests will win invincibility and first class.

The Moons all groaned. Cynder would have been a great guard for this challenge.

"This won't be an easy task. You have a lot of area to cover to find those keys, and several surprises are throughout the area, from snakes, to alligators, to quicksand."

Connie moaned. "Quicksand," she said. "Perfect."

"I'll give you guys five minutes to decide how you're going to crack the challenge. After that, it's game on!"

The Moons all gathered up. "So who wants to volunteer to guard the keys?" Lammy asked.

"I'll do it," Ruby said.

Julie shook her head. "We need your speed to find those keys quickly."

"True."

Then Yusei came up with an idea. "What about Ash?"

"What about me?"

"Think of this, guys," Yusei told the team. "Ash has Pikachu, who is really the only guard we need. His attacks are powerful. Trust me. I know. I've seen and felt that little mouse's power firsthand. Ash can search for keys closer to the chest while Pikachu does the guarding."

Connie smiled. "He's got a point."

"I guess it may be a good idea," Ash said.

"Then we're all agreed on making Ash and Pikachu our guard?" Lammy asked.

Everyone nodded. Then Gaz turned to face Ash. "Don't mess this up."

"As for where we're all going to search," Deadpool said, "I guess we're volunteering spots."

In the end, the decided for Leo, Julie, Lammy, and Deadpool to check the swamp, while Ruby, Yusei, Po, Gaz and Connie would check the forest.

The Stars were discussing the same thing.

"Anyone on guard duty?" Mega Man asked.

Everyone looked at Toph. "Why me?"

"Because unlike the rest of us, you'll be able to know if anyone's coming from all directions," Double D said. "Unlike us, nothing can surprise you."

"Good point," Toph said. "I'll do my best."

Mega Man nodded. "Now let's decide who's searching where. Perhaps Sonic and Moka can take the swamp-"

"NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"No thanks. I think I'll pass."

Mandy asked, "What's wrong with you two? Don't you like getting wet?"

Moka shook her head. "You know the weaknesses a vampire has been shown to have in pop culture? Garlic, sunshine, stakes?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any of those weaknesses. Except water. One drop will make my powers fizzle out. I can become paralyzed if I'm not careful."

"And you, Sonic?"

"I can't swim. In fact, I'm highly aquaphobic."

Daxter shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Then you guys can take the forest," Mega Man told them.

Soon, it was decided that Mega Man, Mandy, Jak, and Rarity would search the swamp (Rarity only doing so because the forest spots were taken) while Harry, Double D, Ivy, Sonic, and Moka would search the forest.

"Looks like both teams are set," Chris said. "Now start searching!"

The teams split up, and everyone got to their destinations.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Time to party!" Deadpool exclaimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like I'm not the only one now who can't swim," Toph said. "Sonic and Moka, join the club."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **A place with plants," said Ivy. "I'm finally in my element."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh yeah," Chris said. "And here's something that will make this challenge more interesting." And the bell sound was heard. "You all know what that means."

Everyone complained.

(Unlike the last two songs, which were from MrTempleguy, this one is a TheMasterKat original. Imagine the kind of song you usually get from a swampy forest. Medium tempo and nice jazzy beat, this is called, "Welcome to Louisiana"."

Ivy: _I'm surrounded by plants, and I'm feel like I'm home._

Toph: _The Stars are ready to roll, because we're all tough as stone._

Leo: (to Julie) _Just give me a chance. It's something you won't regret._

Julie: _How many times do I have to say that I'm a girl you won't get?_ (she finds a key on a lilypad)

Deadpool: _I'm ready to roll and impress TheMasterKat._

Sonic: _I have a question. Just who the heck is that?_

(Sonic finds a key under a bush.)

Gaz: _I don't see what I did, so just get out of my face._

Mandy: _Don't act so innocent. You're a copycat disgrace!_

All: _Oh yeah!_

Yusei: _We're ready to win! We won't be brought down!_

Double D: _We're going to fly high and never touch the ground!_

Ruby: _I, I'm ready to roll! Ready to say 'Aha'!_

Mega Man: _It's time for victory!_

All: _Welcome to Louisiana!_

Chris: Good. Keep singing.

Connie: _Why do we have to sing? I'd rather do something but this._

Daxter: _The answer is easy. It's because Chris is a-_

Jak: JERK!

Lammy: _This challenge is dumb. I wish this wasn't so bad._ (finds a key under some water reeds)

Po: _I really hope we win._

Ash: _Or else the Moons will be sad._

Pikachu: Pika!

Rarity: _I wish I didn't have to swim in this filthy dirty pool._

Moka: _At least you can actually swim_ (finds a key in a tree) _._

Sonic: _Being on land is so much more cool._

All: _Oh yeah!_

Jak: _We're ready to win! We're not gonna stop!_

Lammy: _We're never gonna quit 'til we reach the top!_

Deadpool: _We're on the path to first class! And we'll sock it to ya!_

Harry: _Let's go find those keys!_

All: _Welcome to Louisiana!_

Chris applauded the song. "That was good. So far, both teams have two keys. Want to see if they unlock the first chest?"

Lammy and Julie gave Ash the keys they found. Julie's key unlocked the first chest, but Lammy's key wouldn't fit the next lock.

"Looks like we have to keep looking," Julie said.

As for the Stars, neither Sonic's key nor Moka's key would open the first chest.

"Here we go again," said Sonic as he sped back into the forest.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I find it a little odd how the two teammates who refused to search the swamp were also the first two to find keys," Double D stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruby had just managed to find another silver key under the water and was now returning to Ash. As she walked, Sonic appeared next to her, looking excited.

"Race you to the chests!"

"Sure."

Both ran off, hoping to beat the other. Of course, Sonic beat her to it.

"That was fun," he said. "Though I'm astounded to see you're not that tired."

"I have a lot staying power," Ruby said, giggling a little.

She threw her key to Ash, who tested it on the next lock. "Nope." He went back to the key Lammy had brought earlier. Same result.

Yusei and Double D also came back with their keys. Yusei's key also wouldn't fit, but Double D's key unlocked the Stars' first chest. This allowed him to try the first two keys again. Neither one worked for the second chest.

"One down, eleven to go," Toph said. Double D and Yusei ran back into the forest.

Nom Nom, who was spectating, watched as his old rival ran into the forest. "I guess he's doing well," he said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I want to continue hating Yusei and his lamb girlfriend," Nom Nom sighed. "Not as easy as it was before."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry and Connie both brought back a key, and both unlocked the second chests. Yusei's key from earlier unlocked the next chest, but that was as far as the Moons got at the moment. None of the Stars' current keys unlocked their third chest.

"Excellent," Harry said. Connie cheered and went back into the forest.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Yusei kept walking through the forest, aware that he was starting to go further than the other competitors. He was curious as to why Nom Nom was staring at him as he resumed his search.

Despite Nom Nom not being a competitor, Yusei didn't trust him. He wouldn't put it above or beneath the koala to sabotage him again. After all, he wasn't above or beneath switching the votes last season. They had managed to judge the chariots together in an amicable way in Rome, but as far as Yusei believed, that was a far as they could possibly get when it came down to their history.

He stopped walking for a second. On top of that, his worries also had to do with Lammy. He didn't know if anyone else had noticed, but she had seemed a little off for a few days. She wasn't sick, and she acted as normal as could be. Still, he couldn't help but feel as though something was going on. That necklace that they had found in Egypt looked good though.

After contemplating this for a few moments, Yusei began to notice everything in the forest start slowly rising up, as though he was shrinking. Confused and slightly panicking, he looked down and saw he was already knee-deep in….

"Quicksand?! Crap!"

He started trying to pull his legs out, but they wouldn't budge. On top of that, the struggle made him sink faster. "How could I have forgotten? Don't struggle."

So he started calling into the forest. "Hello?! Lammy?! Toph?! Deadpool?! Anyone?! I'm stuck! A little help here!"

No one could hear him. He was too far away from the rest of the group.

"Not good. Looks like I'll have to stay still and settle in for the long haul."

He looked up and saw a branch hanging over him. It looked sturdy enough for him to hang on to, but he was just out of reach, and he couldn't reach anything that would bring the branch to him.

"This is what I get for wandering in thought," Yusei huffed in frustration. "I wind up too far from the entire group for them to hear me. How could I have been such an idiot?"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

In fact, only one person out of everyone heard Yusei. Nom Nom had been ordered by Chris to get him a pile of firewood, and while picking up some sticks, he had heard the duelist. To make sure, he turned on the video device Chris had given him so he could keep an eye on the competitors. He switched to Yusei's feed and confirmed his suspicions.

He started pacing back and forth, confused. He knew by the map on the device that he was the only one who could have heard it. He had to do something, right? Wait a minute. Yusei's gotten through plenty of jams on and off this stupid show. Surely, he could handle something as simple as quicksand. Then again, most of the time, he got out of those jams with at least some help from…...his friends…

Of course, Nom Nom could always get Lammy. They could get to the spot, and the pretty little lamb would take care of it. How would she not? No. That wasn't the best idea ever. Lammy would help Yusei out without a second of hesitation (yet another step-up from the coward they had met last season), but somehow, Nom Nom felt like this was an issue he had to handle himself. And he knew why.

Deadpool had been right. There was a reason Nom Nom had decided to become an intern rather than stay home. But there was more to it than that.

Finally making his decision, Nom Nom ran in the direction in which he had heard Yusei's yells.

"I hope I don't regret this," Nom Nom said to himself.

 **(Back to the challenge…)**

Ivy delivered her key to Toph, who successfully unlocked the second chest. Then Moka's key from earlier opened the third. Sonic's key was still unusable. Then Ivy turned to see Ash unlock the third chest with Deadpool's key. The Moons were still in the lead, but Ivy had an idea.

She felt the boy and his mouse thing would be trouble for her path to the million. And she wanted that path cleared. So she threw a rock past Ash, and he heard it. Wanting to see what the noise was, he and Pikachu stepped away from the chests. As quietly as she could, Ivy swiped one of the unused silver keys from the ground and took off before Ash could see her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think I'll hold on to this key," Ivy said, spinning the key on her index finger. "I think silver would go great with green."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The quicksand was now at Yusei's waistline. He kept trying to find a way to get the branch lower. At one point, he had taken off his jacket to try and pull the branch in. All that did was almost submerge the jacket completely. He was only barely able to retrieve it.

"It had to be a place with quicksand," he told himself. "Why not a place that has a little more civilization? And no sand of any kind? It's not that hard to pick a place like that."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Lammy was swimming around the swamp, with a makeshift snorkel and a lot of focus. She was still searching for the keys. Heck, everyone was still searching. By this point, both teams were at chest number five. And she was among the several who had noticed both Yusei and Nom Nom being gone.

Empty handed, she surfaced and took off the snorkel. "Still nothing from Yusei or Nom Nom?" she asked Deadpool, who had begun looking.

"Nothing."

"Then keep looking. Get a little further in the forest if you have to."

"I understand that you're worried about Yusei, but why Nom Nom?"

Lammy climbed out of the swamp. "None of your business. Just keep looking."

Rarity, meanwhile, had used her horn to make an air bubble, helping her breathe underwater while keeping her safe from the mud at the same time. She finally spotted a gold key and grabbed it, then brought the key to Toph. They were now on their sixth chest.

Chris checked his watch. "Where are Nom Nom, Yusei, and Deadpool?"

"The koala jerk and duelist went into the woods somewhere," Mandy replied. "Deadpool's looking for them."

"I wonder what Nom Nom's up to," Leo said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Somehow, I don't think Nom Nom's up to no good this time," Lammy said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yusei had managed to keep his arms and hands above the quicksand, which was now approaching neck-deep.

"It's not hopeless," he kept saying. "Someone has to come. Just keep calm." Despite this, he was starting to panic like crazy.

Then he noticed the sound of wood and leaves moving.

"What the heck?"

Realizing it was coming from upward, Yusei looked up and saw the branch above him start to lower. Wondering why this was the case, he quickly grabbed it once it was within reach. "It's probably the wind blowing it downward," he thought, ready to climb out..

That theory was quickly disproved when the branch started rising. Now he knew it was a strong branch because it somehow stayed intact as it rose up, pulling Yusei out of the quicksand at the same time.

Still confused, his eyes followed the path from the tip of the branch to the tree trunk, and there, on the tree, steering the branch, was a familiar face that Yusei was shocked to see.

"Nom Nom?! Why the heck are you-?!"

"Shut up before I drop you back in!"

Neither said a word as Nom Nom brought the branch over the ground, and Yusei let go, his feet finally hitting solid ground.

"Now can you explain to me why-?"

"Before you ask another question, don't you have a challenge to win?" he asked, throwing Yusei a silver key. "I found this on the way here. Looks like you were on to something when you walked this far into the forest. Now move it, will you? I still need to collect firewood."

Yusei didn't have to be told twice. He took the key and ran off to the chests.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **If anyone calls me soft, nice, or a good guy, I'm going to throw you into your own quicksand puddle!" Nom Nom exclaimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yusei brought the key back to the chests, and Ash unlocked it. By this time, both teams were on their ninth chests. Lammy quickly noticed that Yusei's clothes were messy.

"What on Earth happened in that forest?" she asked.

The duelist looked to see if anyone was listening. "You're the only person I feel like I should tell," he said. Then he whispered something in Lammy's ear. When he was done, Lammy stared at him with the surprised face Yusei knew she would have.

"Is it true? What happened?"

Yusei whispered the entire story to her. Though surprised, she believed him.

"Did you ask why?"

"He shooed me away before I could ask. It seemed like he didn't want to talk about it."

"Then we'll have to get answers later."

"I'll talk to him after the elimination."

 **(Later…)**

After another half hour of searching and backtracking through keys, and both teams were down to their twelfth and final treasure chests. Both teams were searching areas they hadn't yet looked and going through other places for a second (maybe third) time. Deadpool came back to see that Yusei had returned, and Nom Nom eventually came back with a lot of firewood (he and Yusei noticeably tried not to look at each other). Chef started a fire and everyone had burnt hot dogs (except Mega Man, who doesn't eat; and Lammy, who turned vegetarian after having to eat lamb chops for a dare last season). However, when the Moons looked at the area where they kept their keys, they noticed something was wrong.

"The last key was supposed to be right here," said Ruby. "Where is it?"

Gaz looked around through the glass. "I don't see it."

"Neither do I," said Ash.

Ivy walked over to the group and saw their worried faces. "You're missing a key? What a shame. Perhaps a wild animal took it."

"It does seem likely," Lammy told the team.

"Then it seems this team had a bad security system," Ivy stated, pointing a finger at Ash and Pikachu. "I saw those two leave their post at one point. Blame them."

Ash rubbed his head in nervousness. "I admit that's true, but-"

"He admits it!"

Several Moons started whispering to each other. "Could this be true?" Deadpool asked Julie.

At that moment, cheers roared from the Stars. Jak had delivered the final key, and Toph unlocked the last chest.

All it contained was a note. Mandy grabbed it and read it.

" _Congrats. You've won. Woohoo!"_

Chris started clapping. "The Shooting Stars have opened their final chest and won the challenge!"

The Stars started cheering. Sonic and Mega Man fist-bumped, Double D reluctantly high fived, and Ivy smiled.

"Mysterious Moons, good luck having another elimination ceremony to get through. See you later."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like my plan worked," Ivy said with satisfaction. "My team wins again and a possible threat is going home."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why the heck was Yusei's clothes caked in some sort of mud?" Deadpool asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hope I stay," Gaz stated. "I want to beat up Sockhead some more."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm starting to really hate Louisiana," Connie said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Leo was discussing the elimination with Connie and Po. "The way I see it, there are two options for us to eliminate."

"I'm guessing Ash's one of them," said Connie. "Who's the other one?"

"The only other teammate who has a chance of leaving today is Yusei. He was the one who suggested that Ash guard the keys. Plus, he was apparently lost in thought when he went into the forest, causing him to lose his way. He was in there for about an hour before he came out."

Po shrugged. "You have a point. Still, he's one of the nicest people on this team. And chasing Deadpool around with that sparkly dragon thing of his was awesome."

"That's also true," said Connie. "I want to keep him."

"Come to think of it, Ash seems to be the bigger threat," Leo said. "He has that powerful mouse creature of his, and he was last season's runner up. Yusei's smart, but all he has in the way of offense is a bunch of cards that bring out monsters that don't even do any real damage."

"Then I don't see any reason not to eliminate Ash," said Po.

Leo nodded. "Then it's settled. Let the team know."

 **(At the bonfire ceremony…)**

Chris arrived in the elimination room, where the Moons were waiting. "Another loss for the poor Moons. After a day of key hunting, it's time to cast your votes. Let's get this started."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ash handed the stamp to Pikachu, who stamped Gaz's passport and zapped it for good measure.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Here goes nothing," Lammy said as she stamped Ash.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ruby stamped Yusei's passport three times.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Julie was holding both Yusei's and Ash's passport, trying to decide.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The votes continued, and once Gaz came back from casting her vote, Chris brought in the peanut bags. "It's time to see who leaves."

"Deadpool."

"Ruby."

"Leo."

"Po."

"Julie."

"Lammy."

"Connie."

"And Gaz."

Gaz caught her bag. Ash and Pikachu sighed, while Yusei seemed composed.

"What are the odds?" Chris asked. "The team's two anime characters. And both have a reason to be up here tonight. Ash, you left your post and let someone or something take your team's last key. Plus, the fact that you were in the final two last season puts a target on your back. Yusei, you were the one who suggested that Ash be the guard in the first place. Not to mention you worried your team, especially your girlfriend, like crazy when you stayed in the forest for about an hour and then came back covered in mud. And you still haven't explained to anyone except Lammy why this was the case. This vote was interesting, and-"

"Just give the bag to Yusei already!" Ash exclaimed. "We all know Pikachu and I are toast anyway."

Chris sighed. "And another dramatic moment goes down the drain. Fine." He threw Yusei the final bag, who caught it and high-fived Lammy. "He only had two votes anyway. You, Ash, had seven."

"That means someone voted for me," Gaz stated. "Which of you was it?"

Ash was suddenly frightened. "Chris, throw me the parachute! I gotta run!"

The host threw him a parachute. "Pikachu, hold on tightly!" And he jumped out of the plane.

"Yeah, you'd better run," Gaz grumbled.

Chris shook his head and laughed. "At least I got a hilarious elimination ceremony," he said. "Moons, it's back to Economy. Enjoy."

 **(Later…)**

Ivy sat down on an armchair in first class. She had succeeded. Ash was out. A veteran threat was out. She couldn't have been more relieved.

"What are you smiling about?" Rarity asked her.

"Nothing."

 **(That night…)**

"Here he comes," Yusei whispered as he looked down the hall.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lammy asked.

"Lammy, I need answers. I need to know why."

"Then good luck."

Both were in the cafeteria, waiting for Nom Nom. They were the only ones in the room, as everyone else was in the Economy and first class rooms. Lammy snuck back to the Economy room, and Nom Nom wasn't able to see her. Once he had approached the middle table, he heard a voice that made him jump.

"You have some explaining to do."

Nom Nom turned to see Yusei looking right at him.

"Why? Just, why?"

Nom Nom sighed in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it, Yusei. Mind your own business."

"No. I want answers. Why did you help me back there? Why go through so much trouble?"

"Why do you even care?"

"You're not the kind of person willing to do anything for someone you hate. You want them to suffer. You've wanted to see myself and Lammy suffer throughout all of last season. So why did you do it?"

"I already told you I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone, ok?"

"Why save your worst enemy?"

"Yusei, drop it!"

"Nom Nom, why?"

"BECAUSE I OWE YOU AND LAMMY A DEBT THAT I FEEL I CAN NEVER REPAY! OKAY?!"

Everything became dead silent. Yusei took a step back, almost speechless.

"Nom Nom…"

The koala sighed. "This morning, someone gave me some advice." He remembered the conversation with Deadpool earlier. "He told me that I needed to let someone know why I'm on this plane. I guess now I have to follow his advice. This also goes into why I hate your guts, but I don't hate your guts as much as I did last season. It's a long tale, so sit down and get comfy."

Yusei sat down at one of the tables, and Nom Nom started his story.

"I'm sure you know by now that I've gotten exactly what I wanted for a long time. From the moment my first video hit the internet, I was a star. Nay, I was THE star. Being the Cutest Bear on the Internet has a lot of perks. I'm rich, I'm famous, and I love the spotlight. I never needed the million dollar reward that this show has. The only reason I entered was so I would spread my Nom Nom fame around the world, and hit people who don't even know I exist. Over the course of my life, I eventually decided that I no longer needed to rely on friends. Fame, fortune, and the Internet. What else could I possibly need? There are a lot of things at my mansion that keep me occupied, that are fun and don't require friends for me to use. The only things that have ever truly annoyed me were three bear brothers who stick to each other like glue.

"Despite that, for a while, I doubted there was anyone who could challenge my belief against trivial things like friends. That is, before you came along."

That comment had Yusei curious as to what he meant.

Nom Nom continued, "When I first saw you at the start of last season, I admit that there was something about you that I didn't like. Something that irked me. I was in the dark as to what that was until the snowball fight. When Deadpool and I made fun of Lammy for being a coward, you pegged me in the face with a snowball and chewed me out for calling her pathetic. I'm sure you remember that. You defended someone who wasn't even on your team. You two hadn't even spoken before then, and you still defended her. And I realized why you annoyed me so.

"I watched nearly every episode of your show, and I'm sure you can see we're complete opposites. And not just because I'm a koala and you're a human. You lost everything as a baby. Your parents, your home, everything. Then you get sent to an orphanage in some God forsaken slum. You've spent most of your life fighting to survive, and you've almost been arrested several times (and actually arrested once) in order to protect your friends. That's just it. Friends. You would do anything for them. To you, friends are a person's most precious treasures. You considered Lammy a friend before you had even spoken."

"Well, I had always been able to see the goodness in someone's heart. It's not that hard. And I can tell there's some good in you even though you won't show it."

"As flattered as I am, I'm trying to continue my story. Anyway, after that, I began my campaign to remove you from the equation. I wanted my life, my beliefs, to stay the way they were. I had decided to bide my time until you were vulnerable, but then the fortress battle challenge came, and things became complicated. Because I wanted to defeat you, and you responded by saving me from falling."

"Didn't Superman save both of us?"

"He wouldn't have made it in time had it not been for you. I'm certain of that. You could have run off of that bridge to save your own hide, but you decided to save your rival instead. Well, I guess I saved my rival today, so we're partially even in that sense. But as you've just learned, I don't like to leave debts unpaid. So that's why I turned your team against Superman. I can't say I'm an angel, but I'm not heartless."

"No one is."

Nom Nom laughed slightly. "You forgot about Mandy."

"Ok, you got me there."

"Besides, giving you the axe right then and there would've been hard unless I did something about it. So after that, things went back to normal for me. I still remember chasing after you and your alliance with a stick and then turning you into a work of art. It was challenge after challenge, and after Deadpool was kicked off, I realized that Lammy was your weakness. So Mandy and I tried to split you up. You already know how that turned out, though I saw footage of Lammy bringing out Stardust Dragon, and that was awesome. Still, I saw that after everything, you were winning. Not the competition, but against me. So I panicked. And I switched the votes."

"Yeah. That sucked."

"I know. Even after that, you didn't hesitate to try and stop Snake from beating the ever living crap out of me. That was a decent move, but I was determined to defeat Lammy, thus settling our dispute once and for all. That is, until she beat me in the final three. And then surprised me further by saving my sorry hide. And punching me in the face."

Yusei smiled a little. "When I saw that, I admit that Lammy punching you in the face was cool."

"Don't rub it in. Anyway, she told me that you would have jumped in the water for me if it was you instead of her. And at that moment, I realized something. I had spent last season planning to win this battle of belief between the both of us. The joke's on me. I had won the battle, but you had won the war."

That comment surprised Yusei most of all.

The koala nodded. "I didn't get enough votes in that stupid poll to return as a competitor, but that was fine by me. I wanted to relax in my mansion without a care in the world. But when I found out that you and Lammy were joining this season, I had no choice. I had a debt to repay. And even if I might never be able to fully pay my dues, I can try. So I applied to be an intern on this plane. As hard as the job is, I don't regret it, though the outfit's a bit much.

"But there's a second reason why I'm here. I wanted to learn more about this strange alien term called friendship. To me, it's an alien term. I wanted to see what the benefits were, because believe it or not, I now know you were right all along. And that's my sad story."

Yusei knew everything Nom Nom said was the truth, even if he couldn't tell exactly like Toph could. Still, he was speechless, and surprised.

"That does not mean I'm accepting this friend thing yet," Nom Nom warned. "I know the good that can come out of having friends by other people's sides, but I don't know what good it could be to me yet. I'm still figuring that out. I'm a little lost at the moment, and I hope my luck changes soon."

"For starters, you lifestyle is a little grand for one koala," Yusei stated. "Maybe if you play video games, you could invite other people to play Smash Bros with you or something."

Nom Nom shrugged. "True. And guess who gave me that advice?"

"Who?"

"Deadpool. My conversation to him was my first real conversation to any of you since last season ended. Six months, and the only person who I talked to was Mandy, but that was merely to show me that fake article. And who it said was the one that took my title? Some kid with a huge nose and wearing a bear suit."

Yusei laughed. "I saw that article. His name was Billy, right?"

Nom Nom nodded. "And for what it's worth, I really am sorry for switching the votes that night. It was a rash decision on my part, and I had regretted it for quite some time now."

"Water under the bridge. It happened a long time ago, and it's over and done."

The koala nodded. "Listen, Yusei. After tonight, things go back to the way they were before. At least unless and until I can find my way out of this rut I'm in. You can't tell anyone what I told you tonight. Well, I guess you can tell Lammy. She'll believe you. But no one else will believe anything I say, even if it came out of your mouth. I'm a little surprised you know I told the truth. I want everyone to see for themselves. Got that?"

Yusei nodded. Then Nom Nom held his paw out. "Might as well shake on it."

So they shook on their agreement. "Thanks for earlier, by the way," Yusei said.

"It takes more than quicksand to rattle this guy, though you didn't seem scared."

With a last little laugh, Yusei headed for the door back to Economy.

"Hey, Yusei?"

The duelist turned back to where Nom Nom was standing. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Everything. That goes for Lammy as well. Be sure to tell her that."

"Will do."

And he finally walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Nom Nom standing there. The koala walked in the opposite direction, feeling strangely lighter.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Well, I think things are going to be more interesting for me," said Nom Nom.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yusei quietly walked back into the Economy room. Lammy was the only other Moon awake. She was sitting on her bed/bench, and had been waiting for him to return.

"You guys had a conversation without the plane exploding?" Lammy asked in a teasing tone.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"What did he say?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. If I tell you now, you'll never get to sleep."

"True."

Yusei smiled and got onto the bed/bench next to Lammy's bed/bench. Both were exhausted after everything that had happened today, and they both fell asleep quickly.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Nom Nom laid awake in bed, in the room where the interns stayed. He looked out the window at the night sky, a strange smile having formed on his face.

Things were never going to be easy between him and Yusei, but their conversation had made him happier. It had given him hope that maybe, just maybe, his luck could change for the better.

He smiled and thought, "Thank you, Yusei."

And he slept soundly for the first time in months as the plane flew into the night.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Talk about some impressive character development right there.**

 **Ash is out, sadly. He and Pikachu were fun to write last season, but I felt I gave them too little to do. Besides, runner-ups usually fall early.**

 **Remember when I had said that I had brought Nom Nom back as an intern to bring to life some of the plot elements I had envisioned? This was a huge one. His rivalry with Yusei was something I enjoyed writing last season. To me, they make great rivals. As our resident koala pointed out, they're total opposites. One's had everything handed to them on a silver platter for years, but doesn't think he needs friends. The other has spent most of life in the slums, but know how amazing friends can be. The perfect rivalry, and I was determined to further develop it.**

 **So it was only natural for Nom Nom to come back as an intern, rescue his enemy from quicksand, and tell the world the truth he had hidden for so long.**

 **I never liked Nom Nom, but I can't help but respect him. And this issue is not done with yet.**

 **Ivy finally starts making a real impression and plants the seeds for Ash and Pikachu taking the Drop of Shame. She's got more surprises ready to sprout, believe me. Ugh, I have got to stop thinking about the puns from** _ **Batman and Robin**_ **.**

 **As for the song, this one was a fun one, especially when Daxter sang. If you don't know what he was about to say when Jak interrupted him, that is just sad.**

 **Next time, we revisit a spot from the original World Tour: Paris, France. Here, everyone will show how fashionable they are. And one person will try to sabotage another, but all it does is get someone else eliminated.**

 **That should be it. Remember to read and review, fav and follow, give me challenge ideas and destinations, and send in good-luck messages.**

 **And remember, kids. Stay away from quicksand.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	5. Haute Couture Nightmares!

**I think you're about to see that these competitors have almost no fashion sense.**

 **Still, this challenge is going to be** _ **tr**_ _ **ès**_ _ **magnifique**_ **!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything, our competitors were sent into beautiful Louisiana. Their task: hunt for several keys within the thick forest. And I have to say, things became completely confusing, especially to the Moons. Ivy, our plant-loving supervillain, managed to pull off an evil sabotage by stealing one of the Moons' keys, earning the Stars another first-class treatment and earning poor Ash and Pikachu a parachute and a downward ride off this crazy plane. That's what you get when you fall for Ivy's ploy and leave your guard post. Sheesh. However, the real shocker was Nom Nom, our competitor-turned-intern, who went through a lot of trouble to not only rescue his old rival Yusei from quicksand, but explain to him the truth about his hatred for him and his reason for being an intern in the first place. I agree with him. Debts are not something you don't want to let go of. With these two back to normal, will things get more interesting for them? And who will prove to have no fashion sense? Just sit back and watch this next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

"Oh, Deadpool?!"

Gaz had called out to the mercenary from across the cafeteria. Deadpool got excited and ran to where Gaz was sitting. She turned back on a message that she had recently finished watching, and gave the device to Deadpool so he could look at it.

 **(Gaz's message, submitted by Vegetalucard)**

 **We see Dib running through a forest with a camera.**

 **Dib: Gaz, I did it. I captured an alien! Before you ask, no it's not Zim. But still, I set alien traps in the forest and made notes to make sure people would avoid them. I'm just about to see it. (Stops) Ok, here's the- Oh come on!**

 **We see the trap had caught an alien. An illegal alien by the name of Paco.**

 **Paco: Is this a message for Total Drama Everything? Whoever's watching this, please tell señor Deadpool that the college kids who kidnapped me for this also ate all of his chimichangas.**

 **Dib: *sigh* I hate my life.**

 **Paco: Can I please see my family?**

 ***end***

"WHAT?!"

Deadpool's exclamation could be heard by everyone in the room. "SOME PEOPLE TOOK MY ****ING CHIMICHANGA!" Everyone backed away while he raged out.

"Who was the boy in your message?" Leo asked Gaz.

"My stupid brother Dib. He focuses on capturing aliens, convinced they will destroy the world. His main target is this hidden alien at our school."

"Oh."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Zim keeps saying he's going to take over the world, but he's too dumb to do so," Gaz explained. "I still have a hard time figuring out which is stupider. Him or Dib?**

" **In fact, Dib and I had a bet not long ago, and the winner would be on this show. You can clearly see who won."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, Double D was also watching a good-luck message with Harry and Moka.

 **(Double D's message, submitted by ILikePizza)**

 **Eddy: Hey, sockhead! It's nice that you are in the second season and... *Suddenly Eddy is interrupted by Ed who runs into the camera with a big happy face***

 **Ed: HEEEEY DOOUBLE D! CAN I MEET THE PRETTY VAMPIRE?! I WANT TO HAVE HER AUTOGRAPH DOOUBLE D! COULD YOU DO IT DOUBLE D?! PLEASE, ON THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE CHICKEN LEG?!**

 ***Then suddenly Eddy throws Ed away from the camera***

 **Eddy: Knock it off, lumpy! You have already blocked the camera the last time. *Eddy looks at Ed with a scowl in his face before he turns to the camera with a smirk* So Double D, could you like introduce me to that Moka chick to me after the show? She looks like a total babe. And make sure to win this money this time, so we can have like have many jawbreakers to eat on.**

 **Ed: Good bye, Double D! Always remember, let the brain follow you.**

 **Eddy: Shut it, Ed. And say hi to Moka to me Double D! *Eddy gives a wink to Moka***

 ***end***

"Wow," Moka said. "Your friends are…...interesting."

"And I thought my cousin was repulsive," Harry stated.

Double D gave him a sharp stare. "As strange as they are, they're my friends. What about the friend you have that blew up another friend's house?"

"That was an accident."

"You both are funny," said Moka.

As they talked, another Star was watching a message from home. This one was Sonic, and he was showing the message to Ruby.

 **(Sonic's message, submitted by MasterSaixus)**

 **Tails: Hey Sonic! I hope you're doing well. Must be nice to take a little break from saving the world every day.**

 **Knuckles: Just so you know. We've been keeping Eggman busy while you're gone. Last week, he tried to defeat us with a giant robot turtle!**

 **Tails: You mean tortoise?**

 **Knuckles: Aren't those the same?**

 **Tails: No they-. *sigh*, I'll explain later. Anyway, the most difficult thing that we had to do so far is prevent Amy from figuring out where you are. I had to disable her television so she wouldn't accidently see you on this show. But she keeps barging in everyday to ask-.**

 **Amy: OH Tails! Is Sonic back yet? *She asks this while holding a hammer in her hand***

 **Tails: *Quickly puts his hand over the camera* Uh no! He uh, he isn't back yet. But I'll be sure to let you know when he is. *Tails said while sweating like crazy***

 **Amy: Alright fine! *Amy says with disappointment* Where can that hedgehog be? *Amy says as she walks out the door.***

 **Tails: ... Sigh, she's gone. Sonic, remind me that next time you go on a show like this and I have to promise not to let Amy know where you are ... I SAY NO!**

 **Knuckles: Tails, come quick! Eggman is on the Television! He's attacking the City with a metal octopus.**

 **Tails: *Looks at the TV before saying* That's a squid, Knuckles.**

 **Knuckles: Aren't those the same... Never mind what it is! Just come help me!**

 **Tails: Alright! To the Tornado! See you later Sonic!**

 ***end***

"So that was Amy Rose?" Ruby asked. "She seems cool."

"She certainly is," Sonic said. "Thing is, she gives a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'obsessive stalker'. I promised Tails and Knuckles to make sure Amy doesn't know I'm here, or she will find me the first chance she gets, and that will be a nightmare for me."

Ruby giggled. "Sonic the Hedgehog? Scared of a little girl?"

"Okay, don't rub it in my face. Besides, most people here see you as a little girl, and you don't scare me at all."

"First of all, I'm not a little girl. I happen to be fifteen. Second, how can you not be scared? I have a giant scythe!"

"This talk is becoming hilarious."

"Yeah, it is."

"Yikes!"

Everyone turned to see Yusei, with a sandwich having just been thrown on his face. He quickly wiped it off with a napkin. "Okay, who threw that?"

Suddenly, everyone heard Nom Nom laughing in the background. The group turned to see him, and his hands were covered with the remains of that same sandwich. He stopped laughing once he saw everybody's eyes on him. "Dang it. Gave it away."

He didn't have time to dodge before a hot dog slammed his own face.

"Right on target," Yusei said, grinning.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Yusei warned me that the incident in Louisiana wouldn't change his issues with Nom Nom at all," Lammy said. "And he was right. They're still at each other's throats."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom responded by throwing a hamburger back at Yusei, but he dodged, and the burger hit Mega Man.

"You really think this is funny, don't you?" Mega Man asked. He started throwing some food at Nom Nom, but he dodged. And the food hit Deadpool. He showed no reaction at first, but then he smiled.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

 **(One minute later…)**

Chris and Chef were walking down the hall on the way to the cafeteria. "So how do you think they'll react to their next challenge?" Chris asked.

"Probably some complaints. It doesn't matter though, as long as they do it right."

"What do you think they're doing right now?"

"Being bored."

Then, when they opened the door of the cafeteria, they saw that Chef was wrong. Every single table had been built into two forts, and food was everywhere.

"Your feeble attempts to become food fight champions are in vain!" Sonic exclaimed. "Give yourselves up, Moons!"

"Never!" Ruby yelled. "It's you who shall lose! Wha ha ha ha ha!"

Mega Man just rolled his eyes and changed his weapon mode, and this mode had his arm cannon shoot food (I don't know if he has ever defeated a food robot thing, so this mode is mostly made up on my part). Lammy bounced back the attacks with her guitar.

"Too slow. Yusei, now!"

Yusei stepped hard on a plank, pushing a watermelon into the air. Lammy hit it with her guitar, not hard enough for the fruit to break, but enough for it to fly to the Stars fort. The watermelon soared and then smashed open on the fort. The mess also hit Mandy.

"Oh, now it's personal."

She started throwing a lot of watermelons in quick succession, but Deadpool used his swords to slice clean through each one. "Piece of cake," he said.

This continued for another five minutes while Chris and Chef watched. Food was flying all over the place, and everyone was soon covered in it. However, some ice cream finally hit Chris' face, and he sighed and looked at Chef, who yelled….

"STAND IN DETENTION, MAGGOTS!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Who started this?" Chris asked. Everyone pointed at Nom Nom, who had kept hidden during the food fight. "HE DID!"

Nom Nom waved at Chris. "Hello there."

"Looks like you get to help with the next challenge," Chris said.

"You said I didn't have to."

"This is what you get for starting a food fight in the cafeteria."

Nom Nom groaned.

"Where is the next challenge anyway?" Julie asked.

"Would you please look out your window and find out?"

Everyone started running to the windows, and they saw a huge city, though it looked old. Not only that, but everyone saw a tall curved-cone structure.

"That's the Eiffel Tower," Leo said. "Are we in Paris?"

"Yep. It's a city known for culture, food, and above all else, is the fashion capital of the world."

Rarity looked at every spot she could through the window. "OMG! I have always wanted to come here!"

Chris laughed. "We'll be landing shortly. That will give you all time to take some showers. Seriously! You're not setting foot in a place like this covered in food. Although, I have to say that your food fight was awesome!"

 **(One hour, nineteen showers, ten times Rarity looked out the window, five Nom Nom complaints, and one bumpy landing later…)**

Everyone was riding in several taxis to their destination. Most people were amazed by how beautiful Paris was.

"How incredible that we're here in the City of Lights," Lammy told Yusei. "I never imagined how breathtaking it would be until now."

"Too bad we don't know French."

Eventually, the taxis stopped, and everyone saw that they were at the Eiffel Tower. Under the tower was some sort of runway. Chris was on the runway, ready to get the ball rolling.

"Welcome to Paris, is one of the destinations our World Tour competitors went to. And now for the challenge. Can you guess it from the runway I'm standing on right now?"

Most people shrugged, but Leo raised his hand. "Is it a fashion competition by any chance?"

"That is correct. Everyone is going to have a fashion challenge. Your goal is to show your fashion sense and present your outfit to your panel of judges. That's me and Chef, and also Nom Nom since he started the food fight that got ice cream on my face."

He shot a glare at the koala, who took a step back.

"The three of us are each going to rate your outfit on a scale of one to ten. That means you can get a maximum of thirty points. We'll be judging your outfit based on how well it looks by itself, how well you wear it, and our own personal tastes. You will have five hours to come up with an outfit worthy of dazzling us. And these outfits fit all of your sizes and forms."

He then pointed to a store across the street. "We have permitted the shopkeeper of that store to let us use it to hold as many costumes, outfits, props, and more, as possible. And while you're at it, explore the city. It's not everyday you get to visit one of the most famous cities in the world. Everyone ready?"

Crickets.

"Then get a move on!"

Rarity ran straight for the shop, and her excitement was shown when she even beat Sonic there. Ruby, Toph, Deadpool, Po, Mega Man, Gaz, Mandy, and Double D also went straight for the shop, while almost everyone else went down the streets. The only two left were Yusei and Lammy.

"Race you to the top of the tower!" Lammy exclaimed.

"You know there's an elevator."

"I know, but this is much more fun." She immediately dashed up the stairs.

"She has a point," Chris told Yusei, who quickly ran after Lammy, both laughing.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It took me five seconds for me to realize that the Stars already have the key to victory," Gaz stated. "That key is Rarity. She is bound to find something that she would look fantastic in. Even if she doesn't, she'll zap it with her horn. We're doomed."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We have Rarity on our side," Sonic said. "We're going to win this."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So what will the loser have to do if they lose our bet?" Jak asked Daxter.**

 **Daxter whispered it in Jak's ear.**

" **Bring it on. You're so going to lose."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rarity was going through a huge selection of outfits designed to fit her. "Maybe this one? No, it would contrast horribly with my mane. What about this? Nope, those frills are in the wrong place. And the collar is ridiculous!"

Several people watched as she judged the pros and cons of every outfit she looked at. This went on for quite some time, but once she reached the fiftieth one, she stopped and stood, staring in awe.

"Perfect! This one is perfect! The colors, the right amount of sparkle, the everything! I don't even have to use my own magic to make this splendid!"

"That was fast," Deadpool said. "I didn't think she would find an outfit that fast."

"Neither did I," Ruby said.

"I don't think either of us did," Sonic added.

They were currently looking for their outfits, along with several other competitors. Double D was looking at different neckties, Mega Man was trying to find a leather jacket, and Mandy was just sitting down, watching and yawning.

"Fashion is such a bore," she said. "It makes me sick."

She kept looking at Gaz (though she also hated fashion, she was more willing to participate than Mandy). "It seems some people don't understand that."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Looks like we tied," Lammy said, panting. Both were sitting and leaning on the railing, exhausted, as they had just made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Even though you had the head start?" Yusei asked.

"You're taller. Longer legs."

"That's no excuse."

"Oh ha ha. Now, do you want to see the view or just sit here."

"See the view."

"Good choice."

They stood up and looked at the amazing view of Paris. "Wow," Lammy said as they took it in.

"Almost makes the challenge worth it," Yusei stated.

"Speaking of which," Lammy asked, "do you know what outfit style you're going to do?"

"I'm not a fashionista like Rarity, so I really only have one idea. Remember what I said about my little stay at Crash Town?"

"Yeah. That will be fun."

"What about you?"

"You'll find out."

Yusei just sighed. "You know what's been bugging me lately? You've been more reserved than usual lately. I don't know why, but you don't seem to want to even talk to Deadpool. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing," Lammy said. "Don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

Lammy kept looking at the Paris skyline while twirling around her ruby necklace, the one she and Yusei had found in Egypt.

"Not to mention that I haven't seen you take that necklace off at all since we left Egypt."

"Will you not worry about it, Yusei?"

"I don't want to sound accusatory to you. Not here, in the City of Love. But I have to know. Lammy. Tell me. What's going on?"

A moment passed, but Lammy finally conceded. She showed Yusei the string to her necklace and spun it around a few times. It was just a circle, with no tie or clasp or anything.

"How can that be?" Yusei asked. "I tied that thing myself. There should be a knot, right?"

"There's more. I'm not saying I have a big head, but it's too big for me to just pull it off. And the string seems indestructible. I've tried everything, even my teeth. Nothing. So, it's safe to say that I can't take the necklace off. At all."

Yusei took in everything Lammy said. It was thirty seconds before he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to worry. All of us have enough to deal with right now. We have the game, Snake leaving so early, and I know you're still coming to grips with the Nom Nom incident in Louisiana. You have enough to worry about."

The duelist sat back down. "You have a point," he said. "But it does us no good to keep either of us in the dark. When the season started, we both agreed that whatever happens, we'll get through it together. Whatever you're dealing with, know that I'm right here."

Lammy smiled. "Ditto."

They stood back up to look at the view. "Nothing like Paris, is there?" Lammy asked.

"Nope." Then, for the heck of it, the kissed.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't like keeping secrets from anyone," Lammy said. "But if I spill too much, it could wind up hurting everyone. Especially Yusei."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(Later…)**

Both Yusei and Lammy eventually went back down the tower and into the shop, where they started preparing their outfits. Most of the competitors were back, though Rarity had begun sightseeing after picking her outfit. Mandy was still sitting around, and she kept glaring at Gaz.

"Will you quit staring at me?" Gaz asked, annoyed.

"Your brother reminds me of an idiot friend of mine. The fact that he's even my friend remains one of life's greatest mysteries. You just scream copycat, don't you?"

Gaz just shook her head. "I am who I am. You are who you are. Deal with it."

"You're despicable."

"And you're an idiot."

"No one calls me, Mandy, an idiot."

"I believe I just did."

Before Mandy could say anything else, the sell sound rang out.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gaz said.

"Nope," Chris said, while Deadpool, who was watching, was pointing back and forth. "Where did he come from?" he asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Will you not worry about it? Anyway, everyone else can sit back and enjoy the show. This song is only Gaz and Mandy this time."

(Once again, this song is my own doing. Last season, my golden rivalry was Yusei and Nom Nom. Now, things are going to get interesting. I see this song as fast, yet focused. This masterpiece is known as "It Will Be Me".)

Mandy: _I boarded that plane for another shot._

 _And I won't be upstaged right on the spot._

 _Better get ready, because like it or not,_

 _The winner will be me._

Gaz: _I don't see how it's such a big deal_

 _That someone like you could be so real._

 _But there's only one winner, and I feel_

 _That it will be me._

Mandy: _That's as laughable as you._

 _I know what I'm talking about._

Gaz: _Copycat or not, I'm better than you._

 _So shut up, you stupid cow!_

Mandy: _Your demeanor is offensive._

Gaz: _Your stench is oppressive._

Both: _And we both know who the winner will be!_

Gaz: _I'll never back down from this stupid fight._

 _I'll defeat you, Mandy, with all my might._

 _We both shall see which clone is right._

 _And that will be me._

Mandy: _I'm not about to lose to a copycat._

 _I plan on winning. That is that._

 _Time to see where your little head's at._

 _Because the winner will be me._

Both: _And the winner will be me._

 _That will be me._

 _That will be me!_

Deadpool, who was the only one who watched, clapped enthusiastically. "Bravo, ladies. Bravo."

Chris just shrugged. "Not bad, ladies. Not bad at all." Then he got his megaphone.

"Alright, everyone. "You have thirty minutes to finish up your selections for your outfit. Then you will be judged. So wrap things up."

Gaz and Mandy glared at each other and walked to different parts of the shop. Mandy sat down on a bench, fuming. There was no way she would let this clone of herself win. She needed to be eliminated. But how?

That's when she noticed something. Gaz had left her bag containing her outfit for the challenge on the same bench Mandy sat on. And it was right next to Rarity's outfit (both had names on the bags). Mandy peeked inside both bags. Gaz was going for the dark look, of course. Rarity's outfit would certainly look stunning on the unicorn. It would blow everyone else off the map. Thing is, how would it look on Gaz, who didn't exactly have the body of a horse?

Mandy knew Rarity could carry her team to victory, but would it be better to sabotage Gaz? Thirty minutes just wasn't enough time to make Gaz's outfit worthy of sending the clone off the plane. She needed a different angle. It would be risky, but she knew what to do.

Besides, there were other fashionable people on her team. Mandy herself could scare the judges into giving her the win. And Moka certainly knew something about fashion. The Stars might not need Rarity after all.

She made her decision. Quickly, she checked to make sure no one was looking. Then, without making noise, she took both outfits out of the bags and switched them. Even if either Rarity or Gaz were to figure out the switch, Mandy was sure Rarity's magic couldn't change the size and frame of the outfit. Mandy took a deep breath and looked at the two bags.

"Enjoy the trip home, Gaz."

 **(Later…)**

"Okay, it's time to get your outfits on!" Chris announced. "And get ready to make some fashion statements."

Everyone went into the changing rooms to get their stuff on. Gaz looked into her bag and gasped. Something had happened to her outfit. "This can't be right," she quietly said. She pulled it out and realized that it was Rarity's outfit. "Mandy," she seethed. "I should have known. Now what?" There was no way she would be able to put this on. She need a plan fast.

Luckily, she noticed a pair of scissors next to the wall, presumably left there after someone made modifications to their own outfit. She held them up and grinned slightly. She had a plan.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hope we're ready to humiliate ourselves," said Ruby.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone had been directed to a waiting area behind the runway. They watched the screen as Chris, Chef, and Nom Nom sat down at the judges' panel.

"It's time to see who's the most fashionable of all," Chris announced. "The order of who will go has been dd prior to this moment. Once we call your name, please take the exit on your left and onto the runway. Get to the edge, let us look, and then go back, and go down the stairs to the audience area. We'll start it off with Po."

Po entered the area through the left and waved at the judges. He was wearing a chef's outfit, and holding a silver platter with some cakes and cookies on it. Once he got to the end of the runway, he faced the judges.

"Not bad," Chris said. "Hardly a shock, though. The foods were a nice touch, tho-"

SNARF!

The judges stared as Po ate everything he had on his platter. Nom Nom looked close to gagging.

"Sorry," the panda said. "Couldn't help it."

"Just went from a 7 to a 5," Chris stated.

"I give it a 6," Chef said. "I didn't get any of that food."

"I'll give it a 6, but only because you ate that food in a split second," Nom Nom stated. "Impressive. So that means you have a total of 17 out of 30."

Po nodded and walked off the runway and exited, taking a seat on the bleachers Chef had put there (they were incredibly sturdy, as was the runway).

"Let's see if the others can beat a 17," Chris said. "Lammy, you're up."

The guitarist walked down the runway and took a deep breath. She was wearing a long black wig and a strange black rocker outfit, which was designed in a way to hide the necklace. She also had a lot of dark makeup on.

"And what are you portraying with this look?" Nom Nom asked.

"I decided to look like Ozzy Osbourne," Lammy said. "What do you think?"

"I never liked Ozzy," Chris stated. "5."

"5 from me," Chef added.

"Same here."

"Looks like a 15 out of 30. Not enough to beat Po, but he's your teammate anyway."

Once Rarity had exited the runway, Chris read the list. "Up next is Mega Man.

Mega Man surprised everyone when he came onto the runway. He was wearing a leather jacket, tight pants, black t-shirt, boots, and sunglasses.

"Going for the 50's biker look, I see," Chris said. "Or is it the Terminator? I can't be sure."

"It's whichever you want," the robot said. "Though I see a lot of laughs on the latter guess."

"Well, the outfit merits a 7 from me."

Cef gave it a 6, and so did Nom Nom. "19 out of 30. Mega Man has taken the lead. Up next is Ivy."

Her outfit was no surprise. She was wearing a new plant-style short dress, and her hair had been curled.

"I have to say that you look rather splendid," Chris said. "The green's a bit much though."

"I don't want to go anywhere without wearing green," Ivy responded.

"Well, you get a 7 from me."

"Same here."

"Meh. Not my favorite color. 4."

"Sheesh, Nom Nom," Chris said. "Don't be so choosey. Anyway, 18 out of 30. Connie, come on down."

Connie practically ran onto the runway. She was wearing a white karate outfit with a black belt. She looked ready to win the challenge, but Po looked at her with surprise.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I feel extremely offended right now," Po said. "A karate outfit in front of a kung fu user?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sorry, Po," Connie told the panda. "I couldn't come up with anything better."

"Well I give it a 5," Chris said. The other two judges agreed. "15 out of 30. Not enough to beat Mega Man. Next up on the runway is Harry."

Harry walked onto the runway, and everyone seemed impressed. He was wearing a black suit and cape with a hat and mask. "Since we're in France, I thought it would be appropriate to dress as the Phantom of the Opera," he said, bowing with his cape.

"Spooky and stylish," Chris said. "I like it. I'll give it an 8."

"7."

"6."

"Then Harry has received a 21 out of 30, taking the lead. Deadpool, you're up. I feel like this is going to be bad."

He was right. Deadpool was covered from head to toe in glitter, gemstones, and anything else that sparkled. And it was blinding. Literally. You could barely see Deadpool through the shine.

"What the heck, Deadpool?" Chris asked. "Did you have Rarity zap you or something?"

"Yes."

"You're disqualified from the challenge. Get off the stage before you blind us all!"

Deadpool scowled and stalked off the stage. "You're just jealous of my superb shine," he grumbled. Then Chef threw a black blanket over him, obscuring the shine and Deadpool's line of sight. He made it to the audience area after bumping into everything in his path.

"Where am I? Am I almost there?"

"Finally, that's over," said Chris. "Up next is Rarity."

"Might as well hand us the win now," Harry said.

It took awhile for Rarity to come out, but everyone noticed that something was wrong. She was hopping on one leg, and the outfit looked weird. It didn't seem to fit her properly, and it clearly wasn't meant for horses. In fact, it wasn't her outfit.

"I don't know who originally chose this," Rarity explained, "but I don't wear this much black. What happened to the outfit I had? Someone help me out here."

Then, still on one leg, she lost balance and fell off the runway. Lammy and Harry went to help her, but she seemed more confused than hurt.

"There is no way this should happen to me," Rarity told Chris.

"Too bad. Since you were ill prepared, I'll give you a 3."

"Agreed," both Chef and Nom Nom stated.

Rarity sighed in frustration. "This should not be happening," she muttered.

Chris looked at the list again. "Double D's up next."

The nerd sheepishly walked behind the curtain and stood before the judges. And he looked like a nerd this time. He was wearing a plaid shirt, pants with suspenders, had pens in his shirt pocket, and also had fake nerd glasses.

"Ready to become a Mathlete?" Chris asked. "You could pull it off."

"I'm not one for competition in that sense," Double D replied.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, you're in this competition, and we're giving you straight 6's."

Double D nodded and went to sit by Harry.

"Nine down, ten to go," Chris announced. "Smack dab in the middle of the lineup is Yusei."

"YEEHAW!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows in surprise. Yusei was wearing a Wild West outfit, complete with shirt and vest, worn jeans, boots, a sheriff's badge, a lasso, and an old-fashioned cowboy hat. He quickly took the lasso, spun it around a few times, threw it. It lassoed around Chris, who was completely surprised.

"Git along, ya little crazy psychopathic host!" Yusei exclaimed in a faux Western accent. Everyone sat there, silent. Lammy was the only one clapping.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm not a fashion expert," Yusei explained, still in his cowboy outfit. "So I had to think hard to impress the judges, and my little adventure in Crash Town was the first thing I thought of. It's now under a different name. A friend and I wound up in this Western town, and there were even these quick draw duel disks. Things were really interesting over there."**

 **He resumed his Western accent. "I think it's time good ol' Chris learns to saddle up."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I am not a really big fan of cowboys," Chris told Yusei. "Or getting lassoed. You get a 5."

"5 from me as well," Chef said.

Nom Nom scoffed. "You guys give it a 5? To me, it's a 2 at best. 12 out of 30."

"Y'all are a bunch of cow patties," Yusei told the judges. Then he walked to the audience area and sat down next to Lammy.

He tipped his hat to her. "Howdy there, pretty lady." Lammy giggled and blushed.

"Now that the rodeo has left town," Chris said, "we can get to the next competitor. Mandy, come in down."

Mandy entered the runway area, but she was wearing her usual outfit. Everyone was confused. ""Why aren't you wearing a different outfit?" Nom Nom asked.

"Remember last season when I said I don't do talent shows?"

"Yes?"

"I also don't do fashion. Got that?"

Chef sighed. "We'll count it, but you're only getting straight 5's." Chris and Nom Nom nodded in agreement.

As Mandy got off the stage, she shot a nasty glare at the judges, and all three of them were scared.

"Now let's get to another Moon. Ruby, you're up next."

Ruby's outfit got a few nods. She was wearing a gray and red dress with a different-style red hood, in that it also had a scarf design.

"Is that the alternative outfit you wore that one time?" Chris asked.

"Yep. It's called 'Slayer'. Not bad, huh?"

Nom Nom looked at the outfit. "Not bad, but a little ordinary. I'll give it a 7."

"Same here," Chris added.

"6," said Chef.

Chris looked back on the list. "You were close, but Harry is still in the lead. Up next is Julie."

Julie's outfit looked well on her. She was wearing a tennis outfit, complete with shorts, shirt, shoes, and a tennis racket.

"You sure look like you're ready for Wimbledon," Chris stated. "It looks well on you. 8 out of 10."

Both Chef and Nom Nom gave a 7. "That means, with 22 out of 30, Julie has passed Harry and taken the lead."

Deadpool (still covered up in that sheet) gave a loud applause as Julie sat down next to him. He was still clapping when Julie sat down. "Deadpool, you can stop clapping," Julie said.

"Oh there you are."

The host held back a laugh. "Alright, now the Moons are in the lead. Next up is Jak and Daxter."

The dynamic duo came through the curtain, but what everyone saw was hilarious. They seemed to have gone for the Batman and Robin thing, but there was a problem. It would have been normal for Jak to be Batman and Daxter to be Robin. Thing is, it was the other way around.

"I think you two had your outfits switched as well!" Chris exclaimed through his laughter. "What the heck?"

Jak sighed. "We had a bet to see who would be Batman and who would be Robin."

"I make a much better Batman than you ever could anyway," Daxter teased. He started flexing his arms, trying to show his strength. Out of everyone, Ivy was the one who laughed the most.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **They could never pull that kind of outfit off!" Ivy exclaimed. "Still, this is hilarious!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Since it's out of order, we're only giving you straight 5's," Nom Nom said as Jak got off the stage while practically dragging Daxter off.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Deadpool asked, still trying to see through the sheet.

Chris finally got over the laughter and checked the list again. "Moka, you're up."

As predicted, Moka dropped jaws. She was wearing a red evening gown with spaghetti shoulder straps and matching shoes. Her makeup was done perfectly. Simply told, she looked more beautiful than ever.

"You look stunning," Chris said, barely able to turn away. "The only reason I'm giving you an 8 instead of a 10 is because I wish you had worn a swimsuit instead."

Nom Nom nodded. "That would have pushed you over the top. 8."

"Ditto."

"Thank you," Moka said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I would have chosen the swimsuit, except red's my favorite color, and I fell in love with the dress from the moment I saw it," Moka exclaimed. "I wish we could take these outfits with us."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"24 out of 30," Chris announced as Moka walked off the stage. "That gives the lead back to the Stars with four competitors left. Up next is our blue blur, Sonic!"

The hedgehog ran out of the waiting room and onto the stage. He was wearing a spandex suit of black, blue, and white. He gave the impression of a certain superhero by the name of…

"Quicksilver?" Deadpool asked, having been told what the outfit looked like by Julie. "He dressed up like Quicksilver? He could never pull that off."

"I wanted to dress up like a fellow speedster," Sonic said. "Quicksilver was the first one that came to mind."

Chris nodded. "Thing is, we already got copycats of superheroes from Jak and Daxter. We don't need anymore. 5 out of 10." Chef and Nom Nom both game him a 6.

"We're winding down," Chris said. "Next is Leo."

Leo's outfit gave handsome a new name. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and black bow tie.

"Going for the dapper approach, I see. Trying to impress someone?"

Leo smiled and looked at Julie. "Is it that obvious?"

Julie groaned and looked away. She did not have time for this guy. While she had to admit that Leo looked quite handsome in that outfit, there was no way she was willing to acknowledge it too much. She did everything she could to keep her attention on something else.

Chris and Chef gave him 8's, while Nom Nom gave a 7. "Close, but Moka is still ahead. We only have one Star left, and that is Toph."

Toph stepped onto the runway with a confident smile. She was wearing a gray shirt and shorts, with matching shoes. She looked like an archaeologist ready to explore.

"Archaeologists search for treasures under the earth," Toph explained to the judges. "This felt appropriate."

"You have a point," Chris stated. "So we're giving you two 7's and a 6 from Chef. Good, but your teammate Moka is still in the lead."

As Toph got off the runway, Mandy looked focused. She couldn't wait to see how much the switch had messed up Gaz. If the scheme worked, that copycat would go home for sure.

"Our last competitor of the evening is Gaz!"

Mandy held her breath as Gaz stepped onto the runway, but what she saw made her freeze up.

The outfit looked nothing like what Rarity was originally going to wear. Well, it did have several similarities, but somehow, it looked…..better. The outfit had been changed to somehow fit Gaz, and was also colored black in some spots. Mandy also noticed certain spots where Gaz obviously used scissors to change them, and it still worked. The worst part was that it worked well on her. It was like she was born to wear the outfit.

"It can't be," Mandy whispered.

All three judges applauded. "Brilliant and beautiful," Chris stated. "I doubt that was what you were originally going to wear, but it looks amazing. 9 out of 10!"

"I'll give it an 8," Chef said, nodding with approval. Mandy looked at Nom Nom, who looked at Gaz from head to toe.

"I'll give it a …..10 out of 10!"

The Moons applauded. "Gaz has received a 27 out of 10, thus overtaking Moka and winning the challenge. That means the Mysterious Moons win!" The Moons cheered, and a few of them high fived Gaz (who did the high fives a little reluctantly).

"Shooting Stars," Chris told the other team, "this wasn't your day. Time to pick you you think did worse and send the falling. Or vote them off for some other reason. I don't care."

So everyone headed back to the plane, though Deadpool kept bumping into stuff, as he still couldn't see.

"Are we there yet? Rarity, when does the sparkle wear off?"

Rarity was about to answer when she caught the scrutinizing eyes of her teammates, for not only did her "outfit" not work, but she had helped someone from the opposing team.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **The little weasel came up with a way to make her outfit work," Mandy said. "This sucks. And now I'm going to have the wrong kind of blood on my hands."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She helped an enemy and her outfit didn't work," Jak said. "What else is there to consider?"**

" **True," said Daxter. "Think I made a good Batman?"**

" **Shut up."**

 **Daxter laughed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Good thing Gaz got out of a confusing situation," Connie stated. "Most of our team's other costumes were bad. And I'm not a fan of blinding sparkles or cowboys."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **May I point out that I am so glad Gaz won the challenge?" Yusei asked. "I got the lowest score on my team, and I wasn't looking forward to being on the chopping block twice in a row."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think I'm starting to figure things out about Julie," Leo said. "You never act like that in front of any boy unless there's something wrong that happened recently. Time to find out what."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have a lot of explaining to do to my team," Lammy said with a sigh.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Stars were sitting at the bonfire ceremony, waiting for the judgment to happen. Chris came in with several bags of peanuts. "Twice in a row, then you ended up back here. Bummer. I have tallied your votes, and you know the drill.

"The first bag goes to Mega Man."

"Moka."

"Sonic."

"Ivy."

"Harry."

"Double D."

"Toph."

"And Jak/Daxter."

This left Mandy and Rarity. Mandy didn't seem to care, while Rarity bit her lip.

"Okay, ladies. One of you is about to take the Drop of Shame, and we're about to find out who. Mandy, you didn't put any effort in making an outfit for the challenge. And threatening can only take you so far. Rarity, you were unable to find a way out of your own outfit mix up, and you helped an enemy with their own costume. Either way, the final bag of the night goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Mandy."

Mandy caught the bag, and Rarity held her head in shame.

"You have to know that Gaz wore what I was going to wear," she said. "Someone switched my outfit with hers. You have to believe me."

"Too late now," Chris said, throwing her a parachute. Rarity caught it, but the force of the parachute pushed her off the plane. Mandy looked outside the opening, almost filled with regret.

 **(Later…)**

Gaz had just gotten out of her outfit, and was walking back to the first-class area, when she became aware that someone was following her.

"I can hear you, Mandy."

Sure enough, Mandy walked out of the shadows. "You're smarter than I thought," she said. "Somehow, you turned certain defeat into a victory. But I won't take this lying down. Thanks to you, I now have blood on my hands."

"Weren't you going to do that in the first place?"

"I wanted it to be you who took that drop. Not Rarity. If I wanted to eliminate her, I would have wanted it done on purpose. So thanks for that."

"I don't pretend to be a saint, and I know you don't either. But this dispute can only have one winner. And as I have already established, that will be me. I'm going to win this battle, and you can't stop me."

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "Very well. From here on out, I won't hold anything back. The last time I was forced to hold back on this show, I was eliminated before I could take down my intended targets. Not anymore. You're mine, little goth girl."

"First of all, I'm not goth. Second, you're on."

They looked at each other for another minute of silence. "Then may the best counterpart win," Mandy said.

"I plan to."

Still looking at each other with determination, they both walked in opposite directions.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She wants a battle?" Mandy asked. "She'll get a war."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Do you guys think we should get some scissors and cut the string?" Deadpool asked Yusei, Lammy, Julie, and Ruby.

"We're not doing anything that could accidentally hurt Lammy," Yusei said. "We'll have to find another way to get the necklace off her."

Julie sighed. "Any ideas?"

"We're going to have to find out ourselves," Lammy told the group. "There are other places around the world that we're going to. Odds are, we're going to find at least one person who knows how to get this thing off."

"She's right," Ruby said.

Yusei kept looking at the necklace. "When that one guy accidentally destroyed a mummified dog in Egypt, he pretty much not only cursed himself to hurt wild animals, but he practically doomed his own team. Egypt was where we found that necklace. Think there's a curse here too?"

"We're still winning challenges," Deadpool said. "After all, look at where we are now. If this is a curse, it isn't the same as the old one. Think some pretty Egyptian mummy is punishing Lammy for stealing her jewelry? I would, if it were me."

Everyone else stared at Deadpool for a long time, confused as to what he had just said.

"Looks like we have a lot to figure out," Ruby said. "All this time, I thought it was a nice necklace."

"Whatever it is," Yusei said. "We had better find out."

Lammy nodded, holding the ruby pendant in her hand. "I hope we find out soon," she said. "Because I have a bad feeling about this."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I just love Paris. It rules.**

 **The elimination was a little ironic. Rarity being eliminated in a fashion challenge? Well, blame Mandy, as her scheme to switch Rarity's costume with Gaz backfired. This rivalry has already claimed a casualty. What's next?**

 **And we start to learn more about the strange necklace Yusei and Lammy found in Egypt. For some reason, Lammy can't take it off. And everyone is clueless as to what is really going on.**

 **As for the food fight, I had a little inspiration for that one. And Ruby and Sonic's friendship is starting to sprout, maybe into something a little more.**

 **And right now, I am imagining a few interesting audition tapes for our competitors from both seasons. That would be fun. I hope to show those at the beginning of future chapters or during Aftermaths. And if you want to help with that, go ahead.**

 **Next up, the competitors are going to the first otherworldly area of the season, the city of Vale (from Ruby's world). Here, monsters lose their heads and an unexpected arrival throws one competitor off their game.**

 **So remember to read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, send in good-luck messages, and I'll see you next time.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	6. Rose vs Rose!

**It's time for our first otherworldly challenge of the story to start. Things are about to get crazy!**

 **And just to make sure no questions are asked, let me explain that I am using the pre-Volume 3 version of my competitor Ruby, and therefore, the pre-Volume 3 Vale. This will keep things simple, especially because Volume 3 was so dark.**

 **Okay, that's out of the way. Time to have fun!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, our competitors had a little pre-challenge fun by having a food fight in the cafeteria. Despite the fun, Nom Nom was punished for starting said food fight by being our judge in our Paris fashion show! That's what you get when food gets on this handsome face. During the theatrics, Gaz and Mandy boldly proclaimed to each other that the other would go down in defeat, and Mandy sought out to make sure the so-called 'copycat' was taken out. What did she do? She switched Gaz's outfit with that of the fashion unicorn Rarity. Ha! And the joke was on Mandy. Not only did Gaz find a way to modify her new outfit and win the Mysterious Moons the challenge, but Mandy's scheme also ended with poor Rarity being blamed for the mistake. So Rarity was sent down the Drop of Shame after a decidedly ironic challenge, leaving Mandy with a casualty that she never meant to cause. Will Mandy get her revenge on Gaz? Will the Moons uncover the mystery behind Lammy's necklace? And will an unexpected arrival force someone's competition to grind to a halt? The only way to know these answers is to watch this exciting episode of Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

It was the middle of the night. Everyone on the plane was sound asleep. The Moons were all in the first-class room, where Deadpool was muttering something about chocolate chimichangas in his sleep. In Economy, a rat was scampering on the floor, and it climbed over Mandy, Harry, and Double D before leaving the room and entering the hallway. The rat looked into Chris' cabin, where the host was slightly snoring. Chef was snoozing at the cockpit (the plane was currently on autopilot). Without a sound, the rat scampered down the hallway and into the luggage room. He started sniffing the ground, looking for food.

As he looked, the center of the room started to glow brightly, and the rat paused to see what it was. After a moment, the glow stopped, and in its place was a weird creature. She appeared to be a hedgehog, with pink hair/spikes and a red dress. In her hands was a giant hammer.

"I actually managed to get on," the hedgehog whispered to herself. "I hope Tails won't be angry when he finds out I secretly borrowed his teleporter." She looked around the room to make sure no one was there, and only saw that rat. Though apprehensive about it, she ignored it and took out a locket. Then she opened it to reveal Sonic's face.

"Oh, Sonic," she said, a slight hint of anger in her voice. "I cannot believe you didn't invite me to this party you were going to. Still, I feel this will be an even better way to meet you." She noticed a broomstick next to a crimson trunk. Curious, she opened it and saw a silk-like cloak. She grabbed it and put it on, and could instantly tell she was invisible.

She smiled. "Invisibility cloak, huh? No one will mind if I borrow this either, will they?" Then the hedgehog noticed something else. Another suitcase. This one had a nametag on it. The hedgehog looked at the nametag and used a flashlight to read it.

"'Property of R. Rose'."

She sat down next to the suitcase. "This could be fun. There's this other girl named Rose that's here. I hope she's not after my Sonikku."

After that, she snuggled onto the floor in the most comfortable way she could. "I'm coming for you, Sonic," she said as she fell asleep.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

" _What the-?" Lammy asked herself. She knew she was dreaming. Or was she? She looked around the room, where the rest of the Moons slept. It looked like it was real, but there seemed to be a problem. Everyone looked asleep, but they also seemed frozen. Lammy stood in the middle of the room, confused._

" _Can someone tell me what's going on here?"_

 _As if to give an answer, her ruby necklace started to glow. She looked at it, a little scared. "This is not normal," she muttered. Lammy was about to go back to sleep and hopefully end the "dream" when she heard something. A voice. A woman's voice._

" _Hello there, little lamb."_

 _Startled, Lammy looked around the room. Nothing. "Who's there?"_

" _I must congratulate you on your astounding victory in the previous season of this….show. Would you like to win again?"_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _The voice laughed. "I don't mean the show or anything. How would you like to join me? Your victory in this show proved you're a force to be reckoned with. Selfless, yet brave. We could work together."_

 _Lammy shook her head. "I don't know who you are, or what you want from us 'working together', but I'm not exactly sure that's a good decision."_

" _But together, we could win a lot more than a million dollars. All you have to do is win this show again, and we can join forces, and everything you see from then on will be yours. Does that sound sweet?"_

" _Ok, Deadpool must be making a joke or something. Whoever you are, you can forget it. I have my friends, and I really only came back to this show to hang out with them."_

 _The voice laughed again. "In time, you will reconsider. After all, your decision not only affects yourself. It affects those you care. That sensei of your, Chop Chop Master Onion. Your friends back home. Even the one who cares for you the most."_

 _With newfound fear in that warning, Lammy slowly turned to Yusei. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What's going to happen to my friends? To Master Onion? To him?"_

" _All will be revealed soon. In the meantime, I truly hope you reconsider."_

 _Then, without explanation, a strange force pushed Lammy back into her recliner….._

….and she woke up, sweating, breathing heavily, freaked out.

Yusei rolled over to look at her, worried. "Lammy?" he asked tiredly. "Is everything okay?"

Lammy laid back and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Bad dream."

"What was it about?"

The lamb considered telling the truth, but eventually decided to say, "I was being chased around by an army of miniature Deadpool's."

After five seconds, Yusei smirked a little. "I guess that would be the kind of thing someone would be scared of." Still, he looked at her expectantly.

"Don't worry about it," Lammy said. "It was just a dream. I'm fine. Just go back to sleep."

Rather than argue about the subject, both rolled over back on their sides. Yusei fell back asleep quickly, but Lammy laid awake, thinking.

Who was that voice in her dream, and what did it truly want with her? And if something wasn't done, would Yusei be caught in the crossfire?

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Yusei had already done enough for me last season," Lammy said. "I don't want to drag him into whatever is going on."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(The next morning…)**

Deadpool was in the cafeteria, holding a stopwatch. Ruby and Sonic were poised in the hallway outside the Economy room, ready to race.

"Here are the rules, racers," Deadpool announced. "You are both going to race from here, and go through the entire plane and back. First one back here wins. Ready, set, GO!"

The racers immediately began. They ran through the cafeteria, then through first class, down the stairs and through the luggage room. As they did, the mystery hedgehog girl, still under the invisibility cloak, was spun around several times. Luckily, they were going so fast that they didn't notice her at all. The girl also noticed that when Ruby ran, she left a trail of…

"Rose petals? That must be that Rose girl. Is she racing with my Sonic? She has speed, but she must go down."

 **(A minute later…)**

"It was a tie?"

Deadpool nodded. "Yes, Sonic. The both of you tied. Sonic was the faster, but Ruby had better braking and turning. And you both crossed at the same time. It was a tie."

Ruby shrugged and said, "Guess that's as good of a finish as we're going to get."

She and Ruby went back to sit at the cafeteria. "Where do you think we're going next?" Sonic asked.

"No idea," Ruby replied. "Let's hope the challenge doesn't kill any of us. And that race we just had was awesome!"

"Agreed," Sonic said, smiling.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **When I first met Ruby," Sonic said, "I was a little scared that she would be too much like Amy. Turns out, she's a lot like me. Free spirited, doesn't like to be nailed down, and does what the wind tells her to do. I can't really say anything bad about her."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He's super fast, fun-loving, and super cool," Ruby stated. "It's not everyday you find a guy who you can feel comfortable around without battling monsters in the middle of conversations."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You can't ignore me forever," Leo said. He and Julie were sitting in first class, where Leo had once again been turned down.

Julie sighed. "Leo, you probably think all girls are ready to swoon when they even see you. Not true. There are girls with willpower. And while I admit that you're very attractive, and that you're sincere, I'm just not the type of girl for you. So can you just drop the advances?"

Leo huffed. "I just wish you would give me a chance," he said sadly. "But why the coldness? Is it because of Ben?"

That question hit its mark. "It is because of him, huh?" Leo asked. "I don't want to turn you away from him, but I can tell something's not-"

SLAP!

The prince stood in shock as Julie stormed off. He was rubbing the red handprint on his face. "Ow."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Love is stupid," she said. "All it does is change people and make them stupider than they already are."

"Oh yeah?" Connie asked. "You haven't been able to take your eyes off Double D since this show started. And the stares you give him aren't the hate kind either. Sounds like you have a crush."

"Double D? He's a wimp! He seems to have no muscle mass whatsoever, he's too polite, and I do not want to know what is under that sock."

"No one does," Po said.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Me and Gaz?" Double D asked Moka. "It does seem unusual."

The vampire nodded. "It does. And yet you act more gentlemanly around her than you do around the rest of us. Simply manners around a girl? Or secret feelings? Kurumu happens to be an expert when it comes to love. She can help you out."

While they were talking, Harry walked in the room. "Have you guys seen my invisibility cloak anywhere?" he asked. "I searched my trunk and it's missing."

Moka and Double D shook their heads. Harry huffed. "Hermione asked me to make sure I do inventory on all my items every morning," he explained. "If I miss even one day, she'll find out. I went to do that, and the cloak was nowhere to be found."

"Was it there last night?" Double D asked.

"Yes."

Moka shrugged. "Did someone take it?"

"Probably. Whom? No clue. Why? Don't know. Where is it now? Trying to find out."

"Weird," Double D said."

"Hey losers," Nom Nom called on the intercom. "Chris wants you guys to prepare to land. It's time for another challenge. Oh, I have always wanted to use this thing."

 **(Later…)**

Everyone got off the plane, and the questions rose immediately. First one was: where the heck were they?

"Where the heck are we?" Mega Man asked.

Chris ignored the question and started tapping spots on the ground with his foot. The group was in some sort of barren wasteland, where all they saw for miles was flat, hard ground.

Finally, Chris stopped tapping. "Found it," he said as he stomped hard on the spot he was just on. Something started to rise out of the ground, and everyone quickly scrambled away from it. Soon, some sort of circular archway was fully out of the dirt.

"Do I dare ask?" Leo asked himself.

"Where did you get that handprint on your face?" Deadpool asked him.

"Nowhere."

Chris stood back near the competitors and pressed a button on a remote he was holding. The space in the archway started glowing, and soon a swirling pink vortex was inside.

"This is the portal that will take us to the interdimensional locations," Chris explained. "Through that portal is another world. And we're going to spend today's challenge in another world."

As though on cue, the portal suddenly swirled faster and disappeared to show a pretty city, and a giant clock tower was in the background.

"Is that…..is that Vale?" Ruby asked. "That's where my school is!"

"You are correct," Chris said. "This is the city of Vale, one of the four kingdoms of the world of Remnant. More details will come once we're inside. Now, shall we?"

He stepped aside so everyone could get through. Ruby ran through the portal in an instant. Though hesitant, everyone else followed seconds later. They appeared in Vale's downtown area. Chef soon drove in with a bus.

"All aboard," Chris said. "To the Emerald Forest."

Once the bus started moving, everyone started taking some pictures. "So this is what your world is like?" Sonic asked Ruby.

"Yep. I grew up on an island just outside the kingdom. And my school, Beacon Academy, is near the forest, and-wow!"

As the bus drove on, a second bus going the opposite direction went past them. Everyone looked out the window to see three girls waving at the group, particularly at Ruby. One had white hair, another had black hair, and the third was blonde. They were the same girls who had appeared on Ruby's good luck message.

"Hi guys!" Ruby called out to them. Her friends waved right back.

"Good luck, sis!" the blonde called out.

They kept waving until both buses turned different corners, removing each other from their sights.

"You'll introduce me to them when this show ends, right?" Sonic asked Ruby when she sat back down.

"Totally."

Meanwhile, the female hedgehog from earlier had snuck through the portal and onto the bus, and had watched Sonic and Ruby talking. "That man stealer has no idea what she's dealing with," she whispered. "There's only room for one Rose in Sonikku's life. And that is me."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I swear I heard some girl's voice on that bus," Deadpool said. "Something about Sonic and roses."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eventually, the group arrived at the forest, waiting to get started. Chris directed them to several squares that had been put onto the ground.

"Why do I feel scared all of a sudden?" Double D asked.

"You always feel scared," said Mandy.

"True."

Once everyone was on their spot, Chris told everyone, "Your challenge will take place in the Emerald Forest, where all Beacon first-year students do their initiation. Once I'm done with the explanation, each of you is going to be launched into the forest, where you'll have to come up with your own idea on how to land yourselves. Fun, right?"

Most people gulped. "My headmaster made us do that too," Ruby said, shrugging.

"Now, will Ruby please explain to us what the Creatures of Grimm are?" Chris asked.

Ruby nodded. "They're soulless monsters that terrorize the world, and part of the job of a Huntsman or Huntress is to keep them from destroying the world. You have your Beowolves, your Ursai, King Taijitu, Death Stalkers, Nevermores, and more. And there are a lot of Grimm in that forest."

"Exactly," Chris said. "Which brings us to the challenge. That is to take down as much Grimm as possible. You will all have to use whatever skills you have in order to beat them. Some are harder to kill than others. And I don't expect everyone to get out of this unscathed."

Everyone except Gaz, Mandy, and Deadpool shivered with fear.

"You have until sunset to fight your way through what's in there. Once sunset hits, you will all return to this spot, and we'll announce the winner. The team that has killed the most Grimm at the end of the day wins invincibility. There is, however, one trump card. We have concluded that there is one full-sized Nevermore in this forest. It is incredibly hard to bring down. The team that defeats it ends the challenge automatically and wins the invincibility. Everyone understand?"

At this point, everyone was getting their game faces on. "This will be a piece of cake," Sonic said.

"Then be prepared to be launched." He threw both teams a walkie talkie. "This will let you know about certain updates, like who's in the lead, if the Nevermore has been killed, or when it's almost time to leave. And for those of you who don't really have the means to land safely, either piggyback off of someone else, or nice knowing you."

Double D gulped again.

"I'll give you all a countdown," Chris told the group. "Ten...nine...one!"

"WHAT THE-!"

Before Deadpool could finish his exclamation, Chris had pushed a button, launching everyone off their spots and into the forest.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Did Chris just launch us into a forest, knowing that the launch might very well kill us?" Jak asked. "And also knowing that the forest is teeming with strange creatures, and that we might not come out alive?"**

" **I know, right?" Daxter said. "Awesome!"**

" **I don't see that as awesome, but we've been through enough stuff before. This won't be too hard."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **They're called Grimm?" Mandy asked. "Gee, I wonder where they got that name from."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't think Pearl saw this coming when she gave me sword lessons," said Connie.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruby landed into the forest the same way she did when she last came here: using her scythe's recoil to slow herself down and then swinging off a tree. Mega Man used his ceratanium disks to latch onto a tree, which he then jumped off of and landed perfectly. Deadpool used his teleportation belt to get closer to the ground, but once again, the belt exploded upon his third teleport, and he crashed into the trees and landed on the ground with a thud.

"I really need to fix that belt," he groaned.

Toph made a stepping stone path out of nearby boulders, leading to the ground and also providing a safe landing for Double D and Moka. Ivy got the trees to do the same for her. One by one, everyone landed in the forest, some more well executed than others. For example, while Harry used a spell to stop his descent about two feet from the ground, Lammy, Yusei, and Connie were not so lucky, and they ended up temporarily stuck in a tree.

"Looks like our chances of winning this game got 'tangled up'," Connie said, and she laughed at her own joke. Her audience was not impressed.

"Leave the jokes to Deadpool, okay?" Lammy asked her. Yusei nodded. "Yeah."

"Everyone's a critic," Connie said as the three climbed down from the tree.

Soon, the Moons all managed to find each other. "Alright, Lammy," Deadpool said. "Call the shots."

Lammy nodded. "What we'll want to do is stick together on this one. We'll be able to take down an entire group of Grimm this way, and the Nevermore will be easier to kill with numbers. Everyone ready for this?"

The team cheered.

"Then let's go."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

The Stars were using a different strategy. "It would be best if we split up into two groups," Mega Man told the team. "The four heaviest hitters go after the Nevermore, while the rest handle the other Grimm. And after observing the fighting abilities of all of us, the four most recommended for Nevermore duty are myself, Toph, Harry, and Jak. Any questions?"

"I think we're all good," Sonic said.

Everyone nodded, and the Nevermore group headed deeper into the forest.

As Sonic and the others went in the opposite direction, the hedgehog girl from earlier peered through the cloak.

"It's go time."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **You ever get the feeling you're being followed?" Sonic asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are we there yet?"

"Deadpool, we don't really have much of a destination."

"Leo, please just humor me for one second. Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

While Deadpool and Leo went back and forth, a few of the Moons giggled.

"Ladies and gentleman, here's your entertainment," said Gaz.

"Is there any food nearby?" Po asked, groaning.

"Did you already eat the entire care package your friends sent you?" Connie asked.

Po shifted his eyes. "Maybe."

A second later, everyone heard a weird growl coming from behind the trees.

"What was that?" Julie asked.

Everyone heard it again. "Anyone want to check out the source of the scary, possibly deadly growl that could come from one of those Grimm things?" Deadpool asked the team.

And everyone looked at him. So he started walking towards the source of the growl, while the rest of the team followed.

"Me and my big mouth," Deadpool sighed. "Then again, that is supposed to be my thing. I'm not the Merc with the Mouth for nothing."

He finally made it to a clearing, then turned his head to look behind a tree. He saw around nine weird wolf-like monsters with masklike faces.

"You guys seen any weird creatures called Grimm anywhere?" he asked the monsters. Leo facepalmed.

The monsters immediately noticed the rest of the team and stared at them, snarling.

"What are these?" Po asked Ruby.

"Beowolves."

One of the Beowolves was staring at Lammy, who pulled out her guitar. Before the monster could react, it got hit in the face with the back of a musical instrument.

Deadpool pulled out his swords, Leo readied his tome, Connie got her sword out, Po got into a combat stance, Ruby pulled out her scythe, and Gaz simply looked bored.

"Any ideas?" Connie asked.

Chris then called on the walkie talkie. "I see you guys are having your first encounter," he called. "I know a way to make this fight a little more interesting."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oh, come on!" Yusei exclaimed. "Do we have to?"

"Did the best singers in the world ever complain about having to sing? Don't think so."

Mega Man also called through the walkie talkie. "Do we also have to sing?"

"Nope. This one is just for the Mysterious Moons."

The Stars all sighed in relief.

(Author's Note: This song took a lot of effort for me to create. It wasn't easy, but I somehow got it done. This song has a medium tempo and is called, "It Had To Be Grimm".)

Po: _It had to be Grimm!_ (roundhouse kicks a Beowolf in the face)

Julie: _It had to be Grimm!_ (readies her tennis racket)

Yusei and Gaz: _Why in the world did it have to be Grimm?!_

Lammy: _It had to be Grimm!_

Leo: _It had to be Grimm!_ (uses his tome to smack a Beowolf with a tree)

All: _Oh why in the world did it have to be Grimm?!_

Connie: _Steven and I never fought things like these._

Deadpool: _Doesn't matter. I can kill them with ease._ (he and Connie each behead a Beowolf)

Julie: _I'm sure Ben had worse than this ever was._

Leo: _Why do you like mentioning him?_

Julie: _Just because._

Yusei: _This isn't much better than dueling a robot._ (summons Junk Warrior, Turbo Warrior, and Nitro Warrior to distract the Grimm)

Lammy: _Or shredding in Hell itself, but they'd better give it their best shot._ (hits several Beowolves with her guitar while they're distracted by Yusei's monsters).

Ruby: _This is what I trained for, and I'm not losing._ (beheads several Beowolves with her scythe)

Gaz: _This is all stupid, and we have better things to be doing._

Po: _Why did it have to be Grimm?_

Connie: _When it could have been…_

Leo: A date with a tree…

Gaz: Dealing with my brother…

Lammy: More time in Hell…

Po: Starving to death…

Connie: Losing my sword again…

Yusei: Dueling someone with Dark Magician…

Julie: Dealing with my love problems…

Ruby: Nothing else really…

Deadpool: My wife meeting TheMasterKat and the two get jealous over their love for me and start having a cat fight…...actually, that would be awesome.

(Everyone proceeds to look at him for a long time.)

Deadpool: What?

(The team shakes it off.)

Deadpool: _It had to be Grimm!_

Gaz: _It had to be Grimm!_

Connie and Julie: _Why in the world did it have to be Grimm?!_

Lammy: _It had to be Grimm!_

Leo: _It had to be Grimm!_

All: _Oh why in the world did it have to be Grimm?!_

Chris clapped as the song ended. "That was pretty good." he told the team. "Now, back to the challenge. While you guys took on those Beowolves, some of the Stars killed three Ursai. They can catch up at any time, so get a move on."

The Moons immediately went to another part of the forest.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It's a good thing we didn't suffer a 'grim' demise!" Connie exclaimed, then she laughed at her own joke.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sonic was on top of a tree, looking for any signs of Grimm. "Anything?" Double D asked.

"Nope!"

The hedgehog sighed and jumped back down. "How do you think the others are doing? Do you think they're fighting the Nevermore?"

"No idea," Moka replied.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"How do you think the others are doing?" Daxter asked Mega Man. "Do you think they're fighting hundreds of Grimm?"

"No idea."

 **(Back with Sonic's group…)**

"I hope something happens soon," Sonic mumbled.

Those words were no sooner out of his mouth when he heard rustling in a nearby bush.

"Any ideas what that might be?" Sonic asked.

"You asked the question," Mandy demanded. "You go check it."

Ivy smirked. "This should be fun."

Not wanting to argue with her, Sonic walked to the bush where we had heard that noise. He was saying to himself, "Please be a Grimm so we can be that much closer to winning the competition." And he moved the leaves back.

And he wound up with a really nasty shock.

"SONIC!"

"AMY?!"

It was the pink hedgehog girl, and she quickly embraced Sonic out of sheer joy. "I bet you thought your secret was well hidden, but you were wrong. You know you can't shake off Amy Rose!"

The poor blue blur found it difficult to say anything through his clear surprise. "How did-where did-how the-h-how did you get here? I thought Tails and Knuckles promised me they would keep this a secret."

"You never promised Cream!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That is the last time anyone should let Cream watch this show," Sonic said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Moons were still walking, and were coming closer to a weird temple.

"That place brings me so many memories," Ruby said. "The temple is where Team RWBY became Team RWBY."

"So what's your school like?" Lammy asked her.

Ruby smiled. "It's the place where we learn to become Huntsman and Huntresses. We already know how to fight well thanks to the training schools most of us go to before we apply to schools like Beacon, which are for us to hone our skills, participate in tournaments, and begin our lives as protectors of the world."

"That has to be the coolest job in the world!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Do you think they would want to accept me? I've got mad skills."

Then the walkie talkie turned on again. "Hey Moons, you have got to see this," Chris said through the speaker. "About three kilometers from your destination is something happening between five of the Stars. And it is hilarious!"

"I'm not going this time," Deadpool said.

Po shrugged. "Who wants to see whatever is going on?"

And they all looked at Ruby. "Why me?"

"Because you actually know your way around this forest," Gaz said.

"I've only been in here one time!"

"Don't care. Go check out the Stars' problems."

If Ruby had to be honest, she didn't want to miss it. "Okay then." And she zoomed away from the group.

As she left, the rest of the Moons heard a really loud yell.

"That doesn't sound right," said Po.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Sonic had a lot of trouble trying to shake Amy off. "Did you really have to come here?" he asked.

"I wanted to cheer on my Sonikku from up close and watch you win," she said sweetly.

"Sonikku?" Double D whispered to Moka.

"While I do appreciate the gesture, I want you to know that I don't need your help on this," Sonic told Amy. "You don't need to worry about me."

Amy just laughed. "You, mister, have been spending too much time with that other Rose girl. Who is she, anyway? And what is she doing with my Sonic? Tell me. Who is she? I really want to know." She batted her eyelashes to him in a cute way, but it made Sonic feel uncomfortable.

He was starting to back away, when he heard Ruby's voice to his left. "Is this where the entertainment is happening?"

Mandy, Moka, and Double D all pointed at where Sonic and Amy stood.

"I'm guessing that's Amy?" Ruby asked Sonic, who nodded.

"Ruby Rose, meet Amy Rose."

Amy giggled. "Ruby, huh? You're not falling in love with my Sonic, are you?"

Ruby was stunned by the comment. "We're just friends."

"Sure you are. And friends love racing each other on the plane, sitting by each other on the bus, and having amazing conversations."

"Don't you think you're a little too clingy?" Ruby asked. "There's a borderline between excited fangirl and obsessive stalker."

The hedgehog girl shrugged. "When you find the man of your dreams, you're supposed to chase him down. You don't seem to get with the program."

Chris arrived at that moment. "What did I miss?"

"Just that," Sonic replied, pointing at the girls.

"How did Amy even manage to get on the plane in the first place, much less keep herself undetected?" Double D asked.

"I may have borrowed Tails' teleportation device. And I also borrowed an invisibility cloak from some guy's trunk." She held the cloak up for everyone to see. "I can turn invisible myself, but this thing works better since it also hides my shadow."

She then turned to Ruby. "Like I said, there's only enough for one Rose in this game and in Sonic's heart." With those words, she immediately pulled out a giant hammer from behind her back. "And that will be me."

Ruby smiled. "Very well." She grabbed Crescent Rose from behind her and transformed it to scythe mode.

"This is probably going to be the best catfight ever!" Chris yelled. "Now, let me explain some conditions. You are not allowed to kill each other or hurt anyone else, especially me. This fight will go on until one Rose immobilizes the other. If Ruby wins, Amy will politely apologize to her AND Sonic and return home. If Amy wins-"

"Then I take Ruby's place in the competition," Amy finished.

Sonic gasped, and so did the rest of the group.

That, however, didn't faze Ruby one bit. "You're on."

"I'll stay here and watch," Sonic told the others. "You three should keep looking for more Grimm."

Double D nodded, and he, Ivy, Moka, and Mandy hurried away from the area.

"Now, shall we?" Amy asked Ruby, holding her hammer up and taking a battle pose.

Ruby smiled and also got into a battle pose. "We shall."

They were ready. Both Roses charged, weapons ready.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **CATFIGHT!" Chris yelled.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The rest of the Moons arrived at the temple, where they had decided to look around and explore. And a few people were quite impressed.

"So this is where initiation for Beacon happens every year," Leo said. "Ruby told me that. It sure is fantastic. And the architecture is exquisite."

"You should see the architecture where I live," Connie added.

Lammy looked around with apprehension. "Does this place feel a little...tense to you?" she asked Yusei.

"Yeah. Don't know why. It feels like something's about to happen any minute."

Deadpool shrugged. "This place seems fine to me. I don't see how-"

RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!

The Moons all stopped in fear. Julie said, "You don't think…."

In the distance, everyone saw a large bird fly in their direction. And by large, I mean really, REALLY, large. It was black, had a masklike face like the Beowolves did, and had super scary claws.

"I'm guessing that's the Nevermore Ruby was talking about?" Po asked.

"No, that's just a little hummingbird," Gaz said with sarcasm. "Of course it's the Nevermore, idiot!"

Julie turned to Deadpool. "Think we're all a match for that thing?"

"No idea, but Chris said whoever defeated it would win the challenge for their team. So what are we waiting for?!"

The Nevermore landed on a perch at the cliffs, and it stared at the team.

"Deadpool's right," Lammy said. "Let's show this guy what the Mysterious Moons are made of!"

"Though this would be better if we had someone who's actually defeated a Nevermore," Yusei said. "Like Ruby? I knew it was a bad idea to send her after whatever the Stars are doing."

Deadpool fired his guns at the bird, and it merely shook the hits off. "This may take awhile," he said.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Ruby deflected another hit from Amy's hammer. "Where did you learn to hit like an anvil?" Ruby asked.

"None of your beeswax, Sonic stealer!"

Ruby huffed and swung her scythe at the hedgehog, who quickly dodged. Ruby had quickly noticed that Amy had her own superhuman speed. While she was more manageable in the speed department that Sonic, Ruby knew this would not be a cakewalk.

So she tried a new tactic. She fired her scythe at a different direction, and she combined her Semblance with the high recoil to zoom around Amy several times and get her confused. Unfortunately, Amy pushed her hammer right in front of Ruby's path, and she slammed into it. Sonic winced at the sight. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, getting to her feet.

Then she tried a different approach. She and Amy ran to each other and hit their weapons against each other several times. "Nice gardening tool," Amy said. "I'm more impartial to hammers myself."

"Well I think scythes rule. Mine does."

They kept swinging at each other, and then jumped back. Amy sighed. "Looks like it's time I bring out the big guns."

She took her hammer and spun it several times, fast enough to form a tornado, and sent it to Ruby, who was immediately sucked in.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That thing can make tornadoes?" Ruby asked. "Are you kidding me?"**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The tornado spun her around several times before it spat her out onto the ground. Shaking herself off, Ruby could tell she wasn't going to last much longer if this kept up. She looked at her tablet thing called a scroll and saw that she was now in the red.

Still, she couldn't give up. Her time on the show was on the line. She had to keep fighting. So she stood up.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

The Stars, who had regrouped, found the Moons fighting the giant bird. Yusei was using Stardust Dragon to scare it into several attacks, from Leo's nature manipulation to Deadpool's arsenal.

"Looks like we're late for the party," Jak said as he switched his trusty Morph Gun to a rocket launcher and shot it at the Nevermore.

"The party's only just started, really," Deadpool said as he threw a grenade at it, causing it to crash into the wall.

Lammy huffed. "This thing is strong," she said.

Then the bird shot out several of its feathers at the group. Most people dodged while others blocked.

"That thing shoots feathers?!" Ivy asked. "What a birdbrain!"

Harry used a spell to shoot a feather back at the Nevermore. "Hey, where's Ruby?"

"She went to check on that disturbance the other half of your team was having," Julie replied.

"Sonic's with her," Double D said.

"I hope she's having more trouble than we are," Toph said as she threw several boulders at the bird. "How do you even defeat this thing?"

Mega Man was firing several times from his Mega Buster. "With a lot of effort," he said. He then switched to his saw blades and started throwing them at the Nevermore. They managed to hurt its wings and slow down its flight.

Deadpool had another grenade ready. "Yusei, do you think you can keep that guy's beak open?"

"Yep. Why?

"Just do it!"

"Whatever. Stardust, go Cosmic Flare!"

That irritated the bird enough for it to look directly at Yusei. It started flying at him, but he stood his ground. "Tell me when to throw it!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Just do whatever it takes to destroy that thing," Lammy told the mercenary.

Double D raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you worried that if Deadpool's plan fails, Yusei will become shish-kabobed?"

"It will work! I know it!"

"Deadpool, now!"

And that grenade was thrown right into the bird's mouth. Yusei quickly ran out of the way as the Nevermore crashed through the temple. It was about to attack the group again when the grenade inside it detonated, and the poor bird exploded. Everyone watched as the poor guy fell from the sky, finally defeated.

"That was my strongest grenade," Deadpool said. "I knew it was smart to save it for something like this. I am such a genius."

"I guess since Deadpool defeated that thing, we win?" Connie asked. "Cool, though that idea was a little unorthodox."

Deadpool laughed. "So it involved using Yusei as bait. It worked, didn't it?"

Lammy rolled her eyes. "Now what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry replied. "We have to make sure Sonic and Ruby are alright."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Po asked the group. "Let's go."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Lammy sure seemed calm knowing that plan could have easily backfired and her boyfriend could have been crushed by a giant bird," Double D stated. "What's going on here?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruby was now dodging every blow from Amy. That hedgehog sure was strong.

"Sonic's mine!"

"What makes you say that?"

"For starters, I'm a hedgehog. Duh!"

"Oh, that justifies your reasons?"

They continued to fight, and Sonic was starting to get a little anxious. He didn't think the fight would go this far. He thought either Ruby or Amy would have given up by now. Nope. Both had their reasons to continue. Ruby's time on the competition depended on her winning, and Amy wanted to be with her so-called boyfriend. Still, he knew that this was getting out of hand.

Soon, the rest of the competitors finally made it to the area. "So what did we miss?" Moka asked him.

"Ooooh, catfight!" Deadpool exclaimed. "And Ruby's fighting Amy! She's my all-time favorite Sonic character!"

"Hey!" Sonic responded

He then looked at Harry. "Oh, and she stole your invisibility cloak."

The wizard did a facepalm. "Of course."

By this point, the fight between the Roses had driven them to a cliff. "Just give up and leave Sonic to me," Amy said.

"Never!"

Sonic shook his head. "This has gone on long enough." He quickly ran to the fighting girls.

"Don't ruin the fun!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Please don't end the best catfight of all time!"

Amy had finally pushed Ruby to the edge of the cliff. "Amy, we need to stop this!" Ruby yelled. "This had gone too far."

The hedgehog just growled. "Not until you give up."

"Fine!" Ruby swung her scythe again, and Amy was about to deflect with her hammer when….

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

Sonic had come between both girls just as their weapons were about to connect. Quickly, they stopped, surprised.

"Both of you have taken this fight too far," Sonic told them. "We're right now near the edge of a cliff, and if this keeps going, at least one of us can fall off. I'm sure you guys don't want that."

"I certainly don't," Ruby said.

Amy shook her head. "Neither do I. But Ruby, you're the only thing standing between me and my Sonic. Why haven't you given up already?"

Ruby was just about to answer when the spot Amy was standing on started to crumble. Surprised, everyone looked and saw Amy start to fall off the cliff.

"YIKES!"

"AMY, NO!" Sonic yelled.

Right before Amy was to fall, Ruby quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the cliff. Both girls watched as the piece of rock fell one hundred feet to the bottom and then shatter.

Ruby then looked at Amy dead in the eye. "I haven't given up because Sonic is my friend no matter what."

Amy looked back down the cliff again and sighed. "I surrender."

Sonic and Ruby were surprised, and both said, "What?!"

"You win, Ruby."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I really did not expect her to do that," Sonic said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She quickly got to her feet and dusted herself off. "Ruby, Sonic, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused today. And I'm not apologizing just because your stupid host over there is going to make me."

"Hey!" Chris cried.

"I truly am sorry for everything. I mean it."

Chris looked at Toph. "A little confirmation, please?" Toph gave a thumbs up. "She means it."

"Okay, good."

"It's fine, Amy," Sonic said. "And to tell you the truth, I'm not that mad."

Ruby smiled. "So Amy, are things finally okay between us?"

Amy smiled. "Definitely."

Then she walked over to her and whispered in Ruby's ear, "But this does not end here. Sonic will be mine, and I hope you remember that. Got it?"

Ruby sighed. "Oh boy."

Chris pressed a button, and a portal appeared near the group. "Amy, this will bring you back home. You lost the fight, so Ruby stays in the competition, and you, Amy, must go. Pull a stunt like this again, and we will call the authorities."

"Sheesh, you really need to lighten up," Amy said as she giggled.

She then grabbed Sonic and hugged him tightly. "Good luck, Sonikku! I'm cheering for you to the very end. And if you ever tire of Ruby, you know where to find me."

"Amy, I can't breathe! You're hugging too tightly!"

She realized this and let go. "Sorry."

Right as she was about to go through the portal, Amy was stopped by Harry. "Okay, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"My invisibility cloak. Hand it over."

Amy held up the cloak. "Oh yeah, this. I'm guessing this is yours?"

"Give me that!" Harry quickly snatched the cloak from her hands. He walked back to the group, finally satisfied. "You have no idea how much trouble I would have been in with Hermione if I had lost this."

With that, Amy finally went into the portal. "Bye, Sonic!" She waved as the portal closed.

Sonic just sighed. "You have one weird life, dude," Mega Man told him. "How you survive a fan girl like that, I'll never know."

"It's easier than you think."

Chris checked his watch. "Well, I saw footage of Deadpool blowing up the Nevermore with a grenade, so he earned victory for himself and the Mysterious Moons." The Moons cheered.

"Shooting Stars, twice in a row? Sheesh, looks like you're sending someone home. Or you would, if this were really an elimination challenge!"

"Really?" Double D asked.

Chris nodded. "It was supposed to be an elimination challenge, but while you were out here, one of my interns blew up a stink bomb in the elimination room."

"I said I was sorry," said Nom Nom, who had appeared out of nowhere.

The host glared at him. "So that room will be quarantined until your next destination so it can get fumigated, and instead of the Stars eliminating someone tonight, the Moons will be getting a reward: a full-out party in first class."

The Moons cheered again, and several gave Deadpool high fives since he was the one that won them the challenge.

Once the excitement died down, Chris pressed another button, and another portal appeared. "This will take us back to the real world, and to the plane. Now let's move."

Everyone walked through the portal in a single line. The last one through was Ruby, as she took a look at the towers of Beacon in the distance. She smiled and followed the others.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **BEST! CATFIGHT! EVER!" Deadpool cried out.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later, the Moons were enjoying that party in the first-class room of the plane. Several people were dancing, and there was even a hot-dog eating contest between Po and Deadpool.

"This is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," Gaz said as she watched.

"I have seen worse," Julie stated.

In one corner of the room, Ruby was talking with Sonic, whom she had invited to the party.

"Chris can certainly throw a party if he puts his mind to it," Sonic said.

"Tell me about it."

Eventually, Sonic said, "Hey, I never did say thanks for the help with Amy. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing. Although, you don't really seem to hate her at all."

"Truth is, I don't. She's most certainly a friend. It's just that she is…." He couldn't find the words.

"An obsessive stalker?" Ruby finished

"Yeah."

Ruby looked out the window. "Do you think she'll pull something like this again?"

"Doubt it. Once Tails finds out, he'll keep that teleportation device under lock and key. Besides, she won't want to anyway."

"Why not?"

"I saw the look on her face after you kept her from falling. And when you told her that we're friends. I think she realizes that the best way for her to cheer me on is to do it from the sidelines."

Both smiled. "And we have people to cheer on here too," Ruby said.

"Definitely." And they high fived.

Then they got a look at Leo, who had once again been rejected by Julie.

"More rejection?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. I don't get it. I have never failed at wooing girls. Why can't I woo this one?"

He quickly sat back down when he noticed Julie glaring at him. Deadpool also noticed this. It was impossible to deny that something was up with Julie. And her best friend was determined to find out what.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Love can force people to do crazy things, including follow your crush to another world.**

 **No one left this time. I was planning to eliminate someone, but I couldn't find a way to eliminate that person and make it justified. So he/she sticks around. Who was originally supposed to go? I'll tell you eventually.**

 **Thanks to Deadpool's idea, the Moons got a super sweet party, and the Stars got diddly squat. Though using someone else as bird bait may be a little too extreme for my taste. And what is going on with Lammy? What is the necklace doing to her? And how will this affect her relationship with Yusei?**

 **Amy Rose crashed the show, hoping to be with her huge crush, Sonic. This led to her and Ruby battling it out, gladiator style. But poor Amy was defeated (sort of), and things go back to normal for our besties, Sonic and Ruby. I got the idea after MasterSaixus sent me Sonic's good-luck message. So thank you, MasterSaixus!**

 **And why does Julie keep rejecting Leo so coldly? Deadpool's on the case.**

 **The group has left Vale behind, and their next destination is Aomori City, Japan. Here, an original TDE challenge is reborn, with a special catch. One person comes to terms with their love problems, another messes up big time, and a surprise twist brings one duo together and tears another duo apart.**

 **And after Aomori City, will be our first Aftermath! Can't wait!**

 **So remember to read and review, fav and follow, give me challenge ideas and suggestions, and send in good-luck messages and audition tapes.**

 **Happy Halloween! TheMasterKat out!**


	7. Bonus Chapter: One Year!

**This is simply a bonus chapter to celebrate a momentous occasion.**

 **No, I'm not talking about Donald Trump winning the presidential election.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay, Deadpool," Chris said. "What's going on?"

Everyone else was just as clueless as he was. Apparently, Deadpool had convinced Chris to give everyone on the plane a break, and the entire group was now off the plane and being led by Deadpool.

"We said we could take a break from the show," Chris said. "We didn't say you could land the plane on some sort of giant helicarrier. What's going on?"

Deadpool laughed. "All in good time. Oh, and here comes the rest of the crew."

Sure enough, everyone saw another group come down the hallway. Some people smiled when they saw Snake with the group. Cynder, Ash and Pikachu, and Rarity were also with them, as were Sam and the others from last season.

"Deadpool, I would like to know what you're doing," said Dante. "If you don't say, I can make you."

"Not scared."

As everyone walked down the hallway, a few people became aware of the weird emblems on the walls. They were in the form of an encircled bird. A few people raised their eyebrows.

Lammy smiled at the symbols. "I think I've seen this before. Don't know where."

"Your answers will come in just a few moments," Deadpool reassured her.

Finally, they came to a large door. "Now will ya explain what's goin' on?" Shrek asked.

"Will you let me open the door?"

"Oh, I hate waiting!" Po exclaimed. "I smell food! Let me through!"

He started shoving his way through the group, Unfortunately, he didn't have much room to shove his way through, and wound up pushing everyone forward.

"Po, stop!" Sonic yelled.

"No, not yet!" Deadpool cried out.

Too late. He pushed everyone through the door.

And everyone looked around to see a large room filled with streamers, balloons, and confetti, with a large banner that said, "One Year of Awesome!"

"What the heck is this?" Nom Nom asked Deadpool.

"It's an anniversary party I'm throwing for the lovely TheMasterKat. Today is the one-year anniversary of the day her fanfiction, Total Drama Everything, hit the Internet!"

Most people looked at each other with weird glances. "Wait, you dragged us here so you could throw a party for some girl?" Snake asked. "Who's this girl anyway?"

"Don't be like that," Deadpool told him. "She's the one that brought us all together. Without her, we might never have known we even existed. Prior to the show, the only one out of you guys that I actually knew was Dante. If it weren't for TheMasterKat, you and Sam might never have met up and fallen in love, and neither would Yusei and Lammy. She's the reason we're standing here now."

"You're still not making sense," Chris said. "And how did you even set this up anyway?"

Deadpool smiled and continued, "I asked Nick Fury if I could rent out this particular room of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier for today, then asked some of my friends to set up the decorations as per my instruction. I figured we might as well have a party, since it all started a year ago. And speaking of friends, where is he?"

"Where's who?" Maya asked.

At that moment, the door opened again, and a man in yellow and green spandex came into the room. "Sorry I'm late."

"Bob, I told you not to be a second late for this," Deadpool snapped at the man. "You're three seconds late. Care to explain?"

"Okay, I stopped at a McDonalds to get some fries. I was hungry."

"Whatever." Deadpool then brought the man over to the group. "Everyone, this is Bob, Agent of Hydra. Bob, meet my BFF's. Just to be clear, Hydra's actually a terrorist organization, but Bob only joined for their disappointing dentist plan."

Bob shrugged. "Okay, so maybe I found out they were a little lax."

"Can we party now?" Po asked. "I really want to chow down on those cupcakes over there."

"Sure, why not."

TURN IT DOWN FOR WHAT!

 **(Later…)**

"Where did Deadpool learn to throw a party like this?" Princess Bubblegum asked Toph.

"No idea."

Truth be told, Deadpool sure knew how to throw a party, and everyone was having a pretty good time. At the moment, some of them were having a Super Smash Brothers fight.

"Did I ever mention just how much this one guy rules?" Yusei asked, as he controlled Shulk.

"Not like Bayonetta though," Deadpool said to him, and everyone noticed he was drooling a little.

On the other side of the room, Double D, Harry, and Moka were relaxing and conversing. "I would love to talk to this 'Nick Fury' person about this ship's design," Double D said. "It's quite impressive."

As they talked, they were interrupted by Coco, who kept looking out the window and freaking out. "Cococococo!"

"Huh?" Moka asked Double D.

"She's freaking out over why Deadpool chose an airship over somewhere on the ground," Double D explained. "She's highly aviophobic."

"Isn't she part plane though?" Harry asked. "And bird?"

Double D nodded. "Honestly, the rest of us don't get it either."

Nom Nom then walked past them. "Hello, wizard, nerd, and hot chick."

"Do you need something?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you guys would see it coming if I did this!" He then threw handfuls of cake in their faces.

All three sat there, a little surprised. "Should we?" Moka asked Harry and Double D.

"Absolutely."

"It's unorthodox, but I think I can let it slide."

Then they grabbed handfuls of cake and threw them at Nom Nom. The resulting splatter caused everyone to look at what was going on. Nom Nom sighed as he scraped cake from his face.

"Is it me, or does that look like fun?" Zelda asked.

"It does," Mega Man said.

Everyone else grabbed handfuls of cake. "Then in that case," Snake called out, "EVERY MAN OR WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

Cue the cake fight!

And everyone, even Bob and Chris, started throwing cake at each other. "May I add that strawberry icing was a little stupid to put on a chocolate cake?" Mandy asked Deadpool as he dodged a throw from him.

"I'm not the one that baked the cake."

Lammy, while dodging several throws and keeping cover with a table, didn't notice when a giant mound of cake crashed onto her head.

"Really, Yusei?"

Yusei stood there, laughing. "What can I say? I saw an easy target, and I went for it."

"Too bad you didn't see this coming," Lammy said as she threw an entire bucket of cake on his head. Yusei wiped the cake from his face and they both high fived.

Gaz was also trying to dodge assaults from Mandy, who had shifted her focus from Deadpool when she saw Gaz didn't have much cake on her yet.

"You throw hard," Gaz said as she continued to barely dodge the cake.

 **(Later…)**

By the time it was over, everyone was covered in cake. And Po kept picking up pieces off the ground and ate them. That was how they ran out of ammo.

"The floor's clean, right?" Chris asked Deadpool as they watched Po eat the cake off the floor.

"It is."

"Good."

Dante looked at the mess and laughed. "How are you going to explain this to Fury?"

"Easy. Bob's cleaning it up."

"Of course I am."

Chris looked at his watch. "Okay, Deadpool. You can leave Bob here to clean up, because you have ten minutes until your break is over."

"Well, that should give us enough anniversary group photo together. Will everyone please gather up?"

"I'm going to be honest," Snake said. "What you said about that girl didn't make sense, but you were right. We needed some celebration. After all, this competition brought us all together."

Deadpool smiled. "See? Snake agrees with me."

"Well, I also admit that Deadpool's right," Mandy stated. "Oh, I hope I never have to say that again."

And everyone agreed. "So let's take this picture already," Sam said.

Deadpool threw Bob a camera. "Make sure you get my good side, dude."

Everyone gathered up in an orderly fashion to take the picture. "And since we're all covered in cake, this will be even funnier and more memorable," Ash said. "Pika!"

"Then let's do this!" Daxter exclaimed.

Bob got the camera ready. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then. Everybody say 'One year'."

"ONE YEAR!"

CLICK!

Then Deadpool farted. And everyone complained.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Happy one year, Total Drama Everything!**

 **This chapter was a little bonus I decided to make to celebrate this glorious occasion. On this day last year, I released the introductory chapter for TDE, and asked everyone to give me character ideas. I wound up with an amazing cast of awesome fictional characters, and I can't see myself using even one person instead of another. And some of the characters, I had never even heard of until I started this. For example, I don't watch We Bare Bears, so I didn't know much about Nom Nom until I decided to add him to my story. And he turned out to be a great villain.**

 **And the new guys I got for this season were also good ones, in my opinion. They gave me ideas for plot elements I never would have dreamed possible.**

 **Of course, there are a few things I put in the story that I regret. Take the singing challenge last season for instance. I love that challenge, but I regret making Yusei sing "Magic". After rewatching Yu-gi-oh 5D's several times, I realized he wasn't exactly fit to be a rapper.**

 **Still, I enjoyed doing Total Drama Everything, and I continue to enjoy Total Drama Everything 2. It's rough sometimes, like how I worried everyone would hate me forever when I eliminated Deadpool last season. But in the end, I owe TDE and TDE2 to everyone that reads this story.**

 **I love you guys. You rule.**

 **Next chapter, it will be back to normal, so get ready to read as the group faces Aomori City.**

 **Until then, remember to wish TDE a happy birthday.**

 **And again, you guys are the best. *I turn to the left* Everyone, altogether now.**

 **Every competitor in TDE and TDE2 plus Chris and Chef: THANKS GUYS!**

 **TheMasterKat out!**

 **Deadpool: Hey, do you think TheMasterKat will do this for the two-year anniversary? (Everyone stares at him.) Personally, I hope she continues to make a bonus chapter every year. And it gets better and better. Hey, maybe when she makes it to the twenty-year anniversary, we'll invite the whole world to come and celebrate. (Everyone starts walking away.) I mean, come on. Who wouldn't want the whole world to celebrate twenty years of awesomeness. We'll have singers, actors, world leaders, the ghosts of historical figures….**

 **(This continues for two hours, and everyone has already left.)**

… **..I also think we should add the rest of my fellow Death Battle combatants. They would never miss an event like this. Oh, and Youtubers! Definitely Youtubers! That would be amazing. I had always wanted to meet Pewdiepie. And….hello? (He notices everyone is gone, continues talking.) Whatever. I gotta write this all down! (He runs off.)**


	8. Snowy Surprises and Switches!

**Remember my epic Capture the Flag-style challenge from last season? That challenge is about to make a comeback.**

 **And where better to do it than in snowy Aomori City, Japan?**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, our competitors headed for their first interdimensional destination: Ruby's home in the world of Remnant. There, they set off on a crazy Grimm hunt through the Emerald Forest. The Moons had a tangle with a group of Beowolves, and the Stars dealt with relatively nothing besides a few Ursai. Too bad that couldn't last, as Amy Rose from Sonic's world decided to crash the party and be near her beloved Sonikku. Which prompted Ruby to step up to the plate and fight this other Rose in a fierce battle. After several difficulties, Ruby succeeded, and Amy was sent back to her home. Hope she'll be a good girl. And a Nevermore also decided to crash the party, but it was unfortunately blown up by an overpowered grenade thrown by Deadpool. And speaking of him, he is on the case to discover the reason behind Julie's aloofness toward Leo. Will he find out what's going on? Will Lammy continue to hide her problems from those who care about her? And who will just plain wreck their own chances of winning? Find out right here, right now. On Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

"I think I'm going to meet your forces with a direct attack," Yusei told Lammy as they had another tabletop duel. "In trying to activate that trap last round, you accidentally left yourself wide open. So Junk Warrior can swoop in on you-" He pushed the Junk Warrior card to Lammy's side -"and this duel ends."

Lammy sighed. "Very well," she said as she gathered her deck back up. "Good game, Yusei."

However, Yusei wasn't done talking with her at the moment. "Okay, Lammy. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you hardly put any effort into the duel this time. It's like you didn't even try. And I know you can do way better than that, considering you beat Jack when you visited New Domino City three months ago."

"I've been meaning to ask," Lammy said, hoping to change the subject. "Did he ever get over that? He seemed pretty shocked."

Yusei shrugged. "He'll get over it, but that's not the problem. I know you have had a lot on your mind lately, with the necklace and other things. And I know you want to spare me the trouble, but you have to understand that whatever it is, I'm here for you. And so is everyone else."

Lammy shook her head. "It's nothing, Yusei. And anyway, it's none of your business."

Ouch. That stung. Lamy knew she shouldn't have said that, and she said, "I'm sorry. That was a little mean."

"It's fine."

As they talked, Leo was watching a good-luck message he had just received. And behind him, Deadpool was also watching the message without Leo knowing.

 **(Leo's message, sent by Nohrian Scum)**

 **(Video begins showing the Nohrian Throne Room. King Garon is sitting on his throne with Prince Xander on his right, Princess Camilla on his left, and Princess Elise sitting down in front of him)**

 **Iago: My Lord, the recording has started.**

 **King Garon: Well done, Iago. This better reach Leo before he messes something up.**

 **Xander: Leo, I'm glad your doing well and are succeeding in the game. Winning the prize money will help Nohr out tremendously in our war with Hoshido.**

 **Camilla: Oh, and darling, don't worry too much about your lady problems. If things don't work out for you let me know so your big sister and her axe can have a chat with this girl. Make her see things your way.**

 **Elise: Hurry home soon, Leo. I didn't think I'd miss you since you're usually locked up in your room reading or studying something, but I've been sooooooooo bored without you. Niles and Odin miss you too. They wanted to be in the message but Dad said Royals only. Just know your retainers and me are waiting for when you come back.**

 **Xander: I have no doubt you'll return to us with honor and glory for all of Nohr. We also look forward to meeting some of your new friends. Several of them seem as though they could help us in the war with Hoshido.**

 **Camilla: Oh one last thing, I know there aren't many mirrors around there but please try to take better care of your appearance. I can't count the number of times your collar has been inside out.**

 **Elise: All your new friends there must be too nice to say anything. I bet it's probably inside out right now.**

 **(Xander, Camilla, and Elise are all laughing until King Garon slams his hand on his throne surprising them. This causes them to stop laughing and jump back a bit.)**

 **King Garon: ENOUGH! Listen well, Leo. I only let you compete in this idiotic game because The Great Anankos advised it, however know this. You will either return to Nohr with the prize in your hands or you will return a failure and regardless of if you are my son you will be treated the same way I treat all failures.**

 ***end***

Leo looked at his shirt collar and rolled his eyes. The reason he had it like that was because he thought it would look cool and impress Julie. And his dad was the same old strict guy. If only he could understand what Leo was going through.

Deadpool looked away, hoping not to be spotted. He had also noticed Leo's attempts to catch Julie's attention, but all they usually got him were glares and slaps to the face. That wasn't right. No one could deny that Leo was quite handsome. And a total brainiac. The complete package! Deadpool would want him if his heart weren't already torn between Shiklah and TheMasterKat (for those who don't know, Deadpool is pansexual). Still, Julie had never acted so distant to anyone. Not even Deadpool himself, and Julie had spent some time last season barely talking to him after learning about his alignment with Nom Nom. There had to be a reason for how Julie had been towards Leo so far, and Deadpool had a feeling Ben was involved as well.

Whatever it was, Deadpool was ready to play matchmaker, and nothing would stop him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **The Love Doctor is officially in," Deadpool said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaz was on her handheld game, trying to take down a boss she was battling. "So what IS your opinion on Double D?" Connie asked above her.

"None of your beeswax," Gaz replied. "You just made me get killed by this stupid boss. Do it again, and you'll be sorry."

"Come on, you know you like him."

"That wimp? As if."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody."

Gaz was blushing red. "I'm trying to play my game, so get out of my face or I'll mess up yours!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to be a jerk about it."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Jak and Daxter had also gotten a message from home, and they were both in Economy, watching it. Next to them was a small box.

 **(Jak and Daxter's message, sent by RomanReignsFan01)**

 **Samos: Hello, Jak and Daxter! I can see that you are on this show and who knows? Maybe you will win this. (Suddenly, Samos remembers something) Oh, by the way! Keira have something to tell you.**

 **(Suddenly Keira is shown, looking a little nervous and if you look closely, she is also blushing.)**

 **Keira: Uhhm, Jak? (Keira starts to blush much more) I-I just want to wish you and Daxter good luck and I hope you guys win this. And there is a gift from me to you, Jak. I hope you will like it, and don't worry Daxter! There is a gift to you from Tess, and she told me that this will be the most special gift you will ever have.**

 **Samos: But anyway, make sure to bring all you got now!**

 **Keira: Good luck now, Daxter! Especially you, Jak!**

 ***end***

Daxter looked at the box and started tearing through it.

"We could've both opened it, you know," Jak told him.

"Don't care," Daxter replied as Jak reached into the box.

What he pulled out was a silver, miniature version of his jet board on a silver chain. On the board was engraved, "From Keira". Jak looked at the gift and smiled. "Thanks, Keira," he whispered. Then he turned his attention to Daxter, who was hugging and kissing a picture of Tess in a bikini.

"Tess rules!

Jak just laughed. "One picture of Tess, and you instantly go insane. You don't see me going insane after Keira sent me this." He showed Daxter the necklace.

"Just like the jet board," Daxter said. "Not bad."

"Now let's win this game so we can make everyone proud."

"Oh yeah." And they high fived.

Just then, Mandy came into the room, and Ivy and Moka was following her. "What was it you wanted to show us?" Ivy asked.

"Shut up and watch," Mandy said as she turned on the message device she had.

 **(Mandy's message, sent by Vegetalucard)**

 **(We see a room with multiple Mandy posters and a kid with glasses wearing a Mandy t-shirt.)**

 **Irwin: Whooooo! Mandy! This is a message for yoooouuuu! I am sendin' my love to you girl! Win thi-**

 **(He is cut off as an old man in formal clothing and a cape with fangs walks in.)**

 **Dracula: Irwin, is this that video you're doing for the Total Llama Thing, cause I have somethin' to say. What the heck is with the Moka girl? She ain't no vampire! Vampires are only weak to holy water, not all water! And vampires have no inner whatchamacallit! You only have what you have because you part vampire, part mummy, and part nerd.**

 **Irwin: Grandpapa, you do realize there are other types of vampires, right?**

 **Dracula: There are?**

 **Irwin: Yeah. There's alien vampires, Nazi vampires, stupid sparkly vampires, robot vampires, and even Deadpool vampires. I have a whole book about it, Yo.**

 **Dracula: Dracula don't do research. Now get back. (turns to camera) Give this to the flower chick. (smiles) Hey, baby! Wanna see Dracula dance? (He then begins to do the dance he is best known for. This goes on for three hours before the camera's battery dies.)** (Mandy shuts off the device after only watching Dracula dance for five minutes.)

 ***end***

"Is it weird that I might want to actually see a Deadpool vampire now?" Moka asked.

"A little bit," Jak said from across the room.

Ivy looked back at the device. "That old man dares to dance for me? He doesn't deserve half of me. And is that fat kid obsessed with you?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Sucks to be you," Ivy said as she left the room.

When she got to the cafeteria, Ivy sat down and did a run down of the remaining competitors. Even though Mandy hadn't meant it, she was the reason Rarity had been eliminated. There were some competitors who could be easy to manipulate, like Po. Others, in her opinion, were too threatening and in her way of winning, like Deadpool, who, despite his annoying nature, was a skilled fighter and could certainly make it far. Years of fighting Batman had taught Ivy to think before she made any moves. And she had a good way of making it to the top.

All she had to do was persuade the girls and seduce the guys, and they would do whatever she told them to do. Even jump off the plane.

Chris soon turned on the speaker. "Prepare for landing, competitors. We're about to get to our next destination. And I hope some of you brought coats."

A few people looked out the window. They saw an open area covered with snow, and the lights of a city were nearby.

"I know that city," Moka said. "That's Aomori City! It's got to be, considering the snow. We must be in Japan! That's my home!"

She wasn't the only one excited. In first class, Yusei was also excited (considering all Yu-gi-oh installments take place in Japan in some way). "This is literally the one country I was looking forward to going to," he told Lammy. "This is going to be fun."

 **(Later…)**

Once the plane had landed and everyone got off, Chris announced, "Welcome to Aomori City, one of the snowiest cities in the world."

Almost everyone was shivering. While there were exceptions (like Po, who had the advantage of fat and fur, and Harry, who had switched to a winter cloak and Gryffindor scarf), most didn't have any preparation for this kind of weather.

"We thought you were going to provide winter coats," said Ivy bitterly. "I'm not exactly my best when it comes to being cold, and the contract said you would provide something for this."

"Don't worry," Chris told the group. "I ordered the jackets. That should take a few weeks to get here, but you'll get them."

And almost everyone groaned.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Chris had better watch his back, or he's going to be hung from a vine by his ankle and slammed into a tree fifty times," Ivy stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"And to think I was excited to be here," Ivy said.

"You tell me," Yusei said.

Nom Nom laughed. "Shut up. You're wearing a jacket!"

"And it's not helping much!" Yusei snapped through gritted teeth.

"Will you both zip it?!" Chris exclaimed.

Crickets.

Chris sighed and continued. "Before we get to the challenge explanation, it's time to unveil a giant twist in the game. One member of the Mysterious Moons, and one member of the Shooting Stars, are going to switch teams!"

This piqued everyone's interest. "Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because I want to stir a little excitement in the game. The Moons may lose a valuable teammate in this switch, and so could the Stars. On the other hand, the Stars could gain the Moons' cannon fodder, like the Moons can. And duos can either become torn apart or joined together. These factors can easily change the balance of the game."

"Are we allowed to pick who switches?" Mandy asked.

The host nodded at Nom Nom, who held up two buckets, one silver and one gold. "The silver bucket has the members of the Moons, and the gold bucket has members of the Stars. The Moons will draw from the gold bucket to decide their team member, and the Stars will draw from the silver bucket. Simple? I think so. Nom Nom, bring the buckets to the teams."

The koala carried the gold bucket to the Moons and placed it next to Connie. Then he carried the silver bucket to the Stars and placed it next to Mega Man.

"Alright, this is it," Chris told the teams. "Moons, since you won the last challenge, you may draw first. And draw carefully."

Since Connie was nearest, she stuck her hand into the gold bucket. And it took a long time. She was really mixing it around, scared she would pick the wrong choice.

"Oh, will you hurry up?!" Gaz exclaimed.

Freaked out by Gaz's outburst, Connie pulled out a slip of paper. Then she unfolded it and read the name. The Stars looked on, anxious.

"Double D."

Gaz grinned a little. "I can finally beat him up," she said.

Mandy looked at him. "You heard her, sockhead," she told Double D. "Go play with the weirdos."

Before doing anything else, Double D turned to face Moka and Harry. "I trust out friendship will continue," he said as he shook hands with the both of them.

"I don't see how it cannot," Harry said.

"Good luck, Double D," Moka told him as he started walking to where the Moons all stood.

"I guess I'm your new teammate," he said. "Maybe this won't be so bad,"

He immediately got several high fives from most of the group, and then went to stand next to Gaz, who then pulled his arm forcefully so their faces were three inches apart.

"Welcome to the team," Gaz whispered in menacing, yet normal, manner.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Double D gulped. "Keep your cool, Eddward. She's not the embodiment of fear."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That's one drawing down," Chris said. "Double D is now a member of the Mysterious Moons. And now one Moon must take his place. Stars, you may draw now."

As opposed to Connie, Mega Man pulled out a slip of paper in only five seconds. Then he unfolded it, and the rest of the team leaned in to see the name.

And nearly all of their jaws dropped. Neither said a word. The Moons were getting more and more nervous. Who had Mega Man pulled out of that bucket?

"Well?" Deadpool asked. "Who is it?"

In answer, Mega Man looked at Yusei and Lammy, a look of worry and regret on his face. "I'm sorry, guys," he said. "But…..I ask that Lammy come to this side."

Both Yusei and Lammy stood there, realizing what he meant, and their jaws dropped too. And nearly all of the Moons went silent, including Deadpool.

That didn't last long. "But they were on different teams last season," Deadpool said. "What makes this any different?"

Yusei facepalmed, and Lammy shook her head.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He really wants to know what makes this different from last season?" Lammy asked, incredulously. "How about the fact that while we had been flirting and hanging out a lot, despite being on different teams, we didn't start dating until after the merge. Heck, we technically didn't start dating until AFTER the season ended. This time, it's bound to be harder. Sometimes, Deadpool, you can be really dumb."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Lammy and I are in a tight spot as it is," Yusei explained. "What with her becoming increasingly paranoid, and she hasn't told me much about it. This will only make things worse."**

 **He shook his head and told himself, "No, don't think like that. You and Lammy knew you could be on different teams at any moment. We'll both be fine, right?"**

 **He looked at the camera. "Right?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What did I say?" Deadpool asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We're not going to turn all mean and backstabby, are we?" Lammy asked.

"Of course not," Yusei reassured her. "We've both been through worse. When the merge comes, we'll be together again. I promise."

Lammy smiled. "Good luck."

"You too. Now go. Your team's waiting."

The lamb nodded and walked to the Stars. "Good to have you on board," Mega Man told her.

"Thanks, I guess." Several people high fived her.

"So Lammy is now a member of the Shooting Stars," Chris said. "Now that we have that out of the way, we can explain the challenge. I'm sure the veterans all remember my Capture the Flag-esque challenge on Boney Island from last season."

Julie did a fake haugh. "Remember it? No one could ever forget that fiasco."

"Wasn't that the challenge where Yusei and Nom Nom almost died because Nom Nom was too arrogant?" Ruby asked.

"I wasn't that arrogant!"

Chris said, "Well, for our Aomori challenge, we're going back to that classic game. Once again, both teams are going to protect a Chris statuette inside their fortresses while the other team tries to take the figurine and bring it back to their own fortress. There are, however, a few differences."

"Such as?" Toph asked.

"For starters, you are going to build the forts and defenses yourselves."

Moka raised her hand. "How are we going to do that?" she asked.

"Use your imagination. However, each team is allowed to dip into Total Drama's Challenge Fund to get any materials necessary. Several shopkeepers across the city have been informed of this challenge, and are willing to sell whatever you can use. The catch? They only speak Japanese.

"The second difference is that the teams both have to have a dungeon area for capturing members of the opposite team. Once someone is captured, they must wait in that dungeon until someone from their own team can find them and free them.

"A team can win this challenge in one of three ways. One, you get the enemy's statuette inside your own fort. Two, you destroy the enemy's fort in any way possible. And three, you successfully capture every member of the opposing team. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions? Good. Oh, and since Double D and Lammy have switched teams, they get invincibility should their team lose. Now move it."

Both teams gathered up. "So we're building this ourselves?" Connie asked. "For starters, who here knows Japanese?"

Yusei raised his hand, and so did Deadpool.

"Wait, you know Japanese?" Leo asked Deadpool.

"And German, Spanish, and ASL. Don't act so surprised."

Julie pulled out a roll of design paper. "First thing we need to do is design this thing. Luckily, since we have a smart guy like Double D on our side now, it shouldn't be a problem. Not to mention we have a guy who built his own motorcycle. Twice." She pointed at Yusei.

Double D and Yusei nodded. "Let's see what we can do," Double D said.

"Once this is designed, Yusei and Deadpool will head to those shopkeepers and get what we need," Leo said. "Let's win this."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So far, I haven't had any problems with the Moons," Double D said. "Then again, it has only been twenty minutes."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Mega Man asked.

"Absolutely," Harry replied. "They will have a difficult time knocking this down."

Toph, however, was a little scared. "You want to make the fort entirely out of ice? I'm already trying to figure out where everyone is right now. Stupid snow. Full on ice will be even worse. Besides, none of us are ice sculptors."

"I'm sure we can do this," Mega Man reassured the team. "Ice may seem fragile, but it can be really tough when you use it right. As for Toph, I'll find something for her to do."

Harry started drawing on the design paper. "We'll still need someone to get some supplies. Who here knows Japanese?"

Only Moka raised her hand.

"Then we'll need you to get supplies."

Lammy looked on as he drew. "What's with the circle you're drawing to surround the design?"

"A little surprise."

"Interesting."

All the while, Lammy kept glancing at Yusei, who was drawing the design for the Moons' fort.

"Will you just focus on the game?" Mandy asked from behind her.

Lammy looked and sighed. "I just switched teams and got separated from my boyfriend. Not to mention we're a little bumpy right now. I can't help but worry."

"Has this game not taught you anything?" Mandy snapped. "He's the enemy now. You can't let him win this. You guys may be happy and cheery in your personal lives, but in this game, we're all enemies. Surely, last season's winner understands that."

Suddenly, Lammy's necklace began to give off a faint red glow. "You're right," Lammy said. "I need to focus on the game and not Yusei."

Mandy looked surprised. "I did not think you would agree."

And she walked away, back to where the others were drawing. Then Lammy inexplicably shook her head. "What just happened?" she asked herself, a little confused.

As this happened, Ivy looked on at the other team as Yusei and Double D drew their own design. She had several ideas on how to sabotage the Moons, but the trick was finding the right idea.

"Are you guys going to build a vending machine in this thing?" Po asked. "I'm hungry."

"I know you get hungry easily, but we need you to focus," Double D told him. Po groaned.

Ivy smiled. She may have just found the perfect advantage.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Po's stomach rumbled. "I haven't eaten anything in three hours. That's a new record. And they won't build a vending machine? I'm wasting away into nothing!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Both teams hurried with their build. Several members of the Stars fused a lot of snow together to make their fort and defenses, while Yusei and Deadpool brought everything one by one for the Moons. Soon, both teams were working at a fast pace. And within three hours, both teams were finished.

Chris walked over to the Moons. "May we see your creation?"

Everyone stepped back for Chris to see the Moons' fort. It was a large building made of stone. Several towers made up the structure, and each window had a cannon pointed outside, though the cannons were each the same color as the walls, making it hard for others to see.

"Not bad," Chris said. "This thing will be hard for the Stars to knock down."

The Stars had made their building entirely made of ice. The towers, the foundation, even the cannons were ice. The Moons stood in surprise, finding it hard to believe the Stars could come up with this.

"You guys must have some skills," Chris told the team. "How did you manage to build this thing?"

"Harry's magic combined with a few other tricks," Toph explained.

Chris looked back at the castle. "It's quite the spectacle, but isn't ice a little fragile?"

"Just you wait," Harry said.

"Okay then. However, another drawback is the issues between ice and one of your teammates." He gestured to Toph. "Are you sure she'll be fine?"

"Of course."

"In that case, both teams may get ready to battle it out!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **An ice castle?" Leo asked in bewilderment. "Of course they would."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **And I didn't think Mandy would be any more irritating," said Gaz.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **And I didn't think Gaz could be surprised," said Mandy. "A glass castle built with the help of the superior counterpart."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The members of both teams got into their positions. On the Moons' side, Po, Ruby, and Deadpool were standing at the entrance, Leo was guarding the dungeons, Yusei and Gaz were at the cannons, and Conniel, Julie, and Double D were posted in various parts of the fortress. On the Stars' side, Sonic, Ivy, and Mega Man stood at the entrance (Sonic was giving Toph a piggy-back ride), Mandy guarded the dungeon, Harry manned all of the cannons (a questionable move to the Moons but not the Stars), and Lammy, Jak/Daxter, and Moka had the inside. Chris stood in between the forts, ready to start things off.

"Are the Moons ready?"

"YES!"

"Stars?"

"YES!

"Then GAME ON!"

Ruby and Deadpool immediately set off towards the Stars' fort, while Sonic, Toph, and Ivy went to the Moons. Yusei and Gaz started firing their cannons, but once they were within twenty feet of their target, the cannonballs bounced out of thin air and was shot back at the Moons, damaging the walls.

"What was that?" Gaz asked.

"We should have hit that!" Yusei exclaimed.

Harry looked at the damaged Moons' fort and nodded. At the same time, Yusei and Gaz came up with the same conclusion.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gaz said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **The wizard covered their fort in protective enchantments?" Gaz asked. "Not bad."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think I may have taken a page from Hermione's book and used logic for this," Harry said. "Sometimes, offense and defense are one and the same."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Harry's covered their fort in a force field," Yusei warned everyone through a walkie talkie. "Any ideas?"

"We're going to have to bash that shield until it's broken," Leo told the team. "In the meantime, can Deadpool try teleporting in?"

Hearing this, Deadpool activated his teleportation belt. "BAM!"

And it worked. He was within the force field.

"I'm in! I made it in!"

"Great. Go get that figurine."

"On it."

And Yusei and Gaz fired more cannonballs at the shield while everyone else on the Moons used other various methods.

"We're damaging it," Ruby called.

"Good," Leo said. "Keep going."

However, while they were able to gradually do damage to the force field, the Stars had been able to get through with no problem.

"Harry personalized the protection?" Ruby asked as the Stars made it to the fort. "Not bad."

Thing is, the Stars forgot Po was guarding.

"You guys might as well turn back now or prepare to feel the thunder!"

So the group started battling with Po, who managed to keep even Sonic on his toes. However, Ivy revealed her trump card and blew a kiss at the koala. From that kiss, pink dust was emitted, and Po slowed down the instant the dust hit his nostrils.

"What was that?" Sonic asked Po.

"Pheromone dust. It makes anyone lovestruck. Even pandas."

Po stared at Ivy as though he were dreaming. "Anything you need me to do?"

"Go and lock yourself up in the Stars' dungeons."

"As you wish." And Po was brought through the force field by Mega Man.

Laughing, Ivy walked into the Moons' fort along with Sonic and Toph, who was finally on solid stone again.

"Now let's find that figurine," Toph said.

 **(Five minutes later…)**

The Moons were still hammering at the force field, hoping to breach it. At the cannons, Gaz was going as fast as she could to fire them. And at times, Yusei could hear her muttering.

"Stupid…...who does she think she is?...I'm going to get her…"

"Uh, Gaz? Who are you talking about?"

"That blonde devil child who thinks she's so smart. Wait until I get my hands on her. I can't wait to take that face of hers and punch it so hard she becomes blind-"

Leo's voice sounded from the walkie talkie. "Gaz, focus!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yusei shook his head. "We can't let this distract us. We still need to breach the force field. Sonic, Toph, and Ivy have already made it in."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"They put a maze in here?" Toph asked, clearly pleased to be walking on stone again.

"You gotta admit," Sonic said. "The Moons are clever."

 **(Back at the argument…)**

"And what about you?" Gaz asked Yusei. "You've been a little unfocused since Lammy left the team. I know you don't want to hurt her in any way, but we still have a challenge to do, and this team won't get anywhere if you sit there and sulk."

"Guys!" Double D said. "Pay attention!"

At that moment, Chris' voice sounded through everyone. "Oh, the emotional problems going through this group right now is glorious. It gives me an idea."

Ding Ding!

"What are the odds?" Gaz asked.

"Don't worry," Chris continued. "The Stars are in on this too. So get to it!"

Everyone groaned.

(Author's Note: Special thanks to MrTempleguy for once again helping me with the song, though the parts sung by Double D and Leo belong to me. You got one couple who just got separated, a bitter rivalry, one person in a weird situation with the scariest girl ever, another guy in love with a girl who won't give him a chance, and two people only starting to realize their feelings. This song combines snowy with Japanese, is nice and smooth, and is appropriately named, "Emotional Struggle".)

Yusei: _Should pay attention to doing the challenge, but I don't think I can manage. There seems to be some type of error. Stupid Chris all I want to do is look at-_

Connie: (through the walkie talkie) Pay attention to the game!

(Yusei grits his teeth and does his best not to look at Lammy, who is seen on a balcony at the Stars' fort.)

Lammy: _I need to pay attention that's true, because if I don't my team will lose. I think that I need you next to me. Who am I kidding I need Yus-_

Mandy: PAY ATTENTION!

(She goes back to work, sighing.)

Lammy and Yusei: _Can't wait till the merge, and to stop the unbearable the urge to look at you. We don't care if we're on opposite teams, I at least want to see you in my drea-_

Mandy: So cheesy!

Yusei and Lammy: _The game and you is hard to juggle. There is nothing worse than an emotional struggle._

(Mandy looks out a window at Gaz.)

Mandy: (Looks at Gaz) _Look at that goth, standing there so smug. I want to squish her like a bug._

Gaz: (Looking at Mandy) _Look at that blonde dimwit, acting so lame. I can't wait to beat her in this game._

Gaz and Mandy: Focus, Focus! _Hating you and this game is a lot to juggle. There's nothing worse than an emotional struggle._

(Double D and Leo sit near the dungeons, Leo thinking about Julie and Double D thinking about Gaz.)

Double D: _Gaz makes my bones chill, she's so scary. Yet looking at her makes me so merry._

Leo: _And I wish Julie would give me a chance. But all I've gotten is the back of her hand._

Double D and Leo: _Weird love and rejection is hard to juggle. There's nothing worse than an emotional struggle._

(Sonic looks out a window at Ruby, who is firing Dust bullets at the force field.)

Sonic: _I don't know what to do. I think I love Ruby, what to do? Can it really be true? I need a second opinion, what about you?_

(Sonic then turns to a bird just to get a squawk.)

Ruby: _I guess I'm at a loss of words. I think I love that blue blur. I can't believe it, it's hard to believe. But I guess he's been so nice to me._

Ruby and Sonic: _The game and crushes are hard to juggle. There's nothing work then an emotional struggle!_

All: _Nothing worse than an emotional struggle!_

"Not bad," Chris said. "Now get a move on, everybody. Deadpool's close to the Stars' figurine, and Sonic's nearing the Moons'."

"Wait," Mega Man said. "How did Deadpool get in here?"

Then the Stars realized.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Of all the ways the Moons could have gotten in, it had to be the one way that even Harry's force field couldn't beat?" Mandy asked. "Just perfect. They happened to have a teleporter."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finally, the endless barrage on the force field caused it to burn up and disappear.

"We breached it!" Gaz announced through the walkie talkie.

"Excellent," Leo called. "Ruby, go!"

"On it!" And she sped through to the castle.

Mega Man was at the entrance. "If you want to get through, you'll have to get past me, and I'm not going to let you do that."

Ruby just smiled, jumped up, and fired Crescent Rose onto the ground, giving her a boost up to the second floor.

The Blue Bomber facepalmed. "First a teleporter, and now this?"

Yusei and Gaz saw Ruby enter the fort, and they continued to fire their cannons. However, they also noticed Harry was still at the Stars' cannons.

"Now?" Harry asked Mega Man.

"Yes. Now."

And each of the Stars' cannons started firing all by themselves, shooting at rocket speeds towards the Moons.

"Duck and cover!" Yusei exclaimed.

Everyone ducked and covered their ears as each of the cannons made contact with the fort's walls, dealing significant damage. Despite this, the Moons were still standing.

"How durable are they?" Harry asked himself. "Impressive."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Deadpool was running through the halls of the Stars' fort, looking for either the dungeons or the figurine. "Dang it, it's like finding a needle in a really icy and fortified haystack."

Eventually, he saw Mandy, who was outside a giant door. "Okay, what are you guarding?"

"None of your beeswax. Turn around now, loudmouth."

Deadpool smiled and teleported again, this time through the door. Luckily, the cooldown prevented it from exploding again.

"Take that, Mandy. Now where am I? Wait, Po?"

Sure enough, he was in the dungeon, and Po was in one of the cages. "Yay. Ivy tricked me into capturing myself, now can you get me out?"

Deadpool responded by firing his gun at the cage's lock. This caused it to break, and Po managed to get out.

"Know where the figurine is, Po?"

"I saw it on my way in here. Let's go."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Whoo!" Po said. We're winning this!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ivy looked out a window, and saw both teams hammering at each other. Then she got a call from Mandy.

"Deadpool managed to break into the dungeon. He and Po are heading for the figurine. Now what?"

Then Ivy got an idea. She turned to Toph, who was also searching. "Do you have anything that might smell like food?"

"I bought a perfume that smells just like roast chicken a little while ago. Why?"

"You'll see."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Po's stomach was growling loudly. "I don't know if I can do this anymore," he told Deadpool. "I still haven't eaten since this morning. I really need some food right about now."

"You can do it, big guy. Once we're back in first class, you can snack to your heart's content. But right now, we got a challenge's butt to kick, and-ooh, a door."

They had come across a large door. However, it was locked, and Deadpool couldn't shoot the lock this time. "Po, will you do the honors?"

The panda nodded and faced the door. Then, without warning, he kicked it as hard as he could.

And the door swung open.

"Alright!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Not so fast."

Deadpool and Po looked to see Lammy standing in front of the statue, guitar in hand. "I'm afraid you're not leaving here with this."

"Lammy, just give us the statue," Deadpool said.

"If I do that, my new team will take it out on me. Yusei doesn't want that, and neither do you, Deadpool."

The mercenary shook his head. "Lammy, both of us are more skilled at kicking butt and taking names than you are. You're going to lose this anyway, so give us the statue. Do it for Yusei. Do it for the Mysterious Moons who still call you their chum. Come on, Lammy."

Lammy thought about this for ten straight seconds before she did the unthinkable.

Deadpool was only able to notice her necklace glowing slightly before the guitar was slammed onto his head, knocking him out.

"Deadpool!" Po exclaimed.

Then he moved as fast as he could, dodging Lammy's second swing and grabbing the figurine. "Ruby, run outside! Quick!"

Ruby ran back outside the fort and was surprised to see the figuring being thrown out of the fort. Luckily, she caught it and headed straight for the Moons' fort.

"Go, Ruby! Go, go, g-wait…...what's that smell?"

Po raised his nose to where the smell was coming from. "Is that roast chicken?"

And the smell was coming from a perfume bottle, inside the Moons' fort.

Once he caught the scent, everything else fell away. He hadn't eaten in hours, and the smell of food had finally gotten to him. Nothing else mattered except satisfying his giant stomach.

"I'M COMING, CHICKEN!"

He jumped right out the window and landed in the soft snow, not hard enough to injure him but enough to make him start rolling, eventually forming a giant snowball.

Deadpool got up off the ground, rubbing his head. "Lammy, why in the world did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hit me in the head with the guitar."

"I did?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What was Deadpool talking about?" Lammy asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The giant snowball rolled past Ruby as she ran to bring the statue. "What the heck was that?"

Then she noticed where the snowball was going to. "Oh, nuts." SHe grabbed her walkie talkie and contacted the rest of the team.

"Guys, we got a giant snowball heading for the fort. I repeat, giant snowball! Run for your lives!"

Everyone inside the fort started running outside (some of the Moons warned Sonic, Toph, and Ivy) and got as far away from the snowball's path as possible. Well, there were only two people who didn't get out that way.

"HEADS UP, GUYS!" Yusei called out as he and Gaz landed in the snow, having jumped from their rooftop location.

Both their heads popped out, and both were covered with snow. "Who's idea was it to have our cannons on the rooftop?" Gaz asked.

"That was you," Yusei replied.

CRASH!

Everyone looked at the fort, which now had a giant hole in it. The snowball had finally crashed.

"Is it going to come down?" Connie asked.

Sure enough, it started to fall apart. Everyone scrambled to avoid the falling stone, but both Julie and Leo tripped.

"Guys, hurry up!" Double D called out.

Luckily, Julie used her tennis racket to deflect some of the smaller rocks, and Leo used his tome to summon out several trees to surround the two, protecting them from bigger pieces.

Deadpool and the Stars ran out of their own fort to see what was going on. "Guys, what did I miss? I heard a loud crash and-oh…."

The first thing he noticed was the remains of the Moons' fort. The second thing he saw was Julie and Leo, both still in the shield of trees, both also looking at the wreckage, and Julie being as close to Leo as she had ever been.

"That was scary," she told Leo.

"Yeah."

Deadpool smiled.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She does like him," Deadpool stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Then, Julie noticed she was still next to Leo, and stepped away. "Fun time's over," she said as the trees disappeared, and she walked off, leaving Leo stunned.

"You know that tome is ridiculous when it can make trees grow in snow," Chris said. "And how did that snowball even get there in the first place?

Just then, Po crawled out of the wreckage. "Hey, guys," he said, a little dazed.

The rest of the team realized. "Tell me you didn't," Double D said.

"I guess I was a little too hungry, because I smelled roast chicken, and I wanted to chase after it."

"We never had roast chicken," Julie said. "And we certainly didn't smell it."

(Explanation: The rest of the Moons aren't food-oriented like Po is, so they didn't smell the perfume.)

Gaz walked up to Po and smacked him. "Thanks to your stomach, we just lost the challenge!"

"Oh."

Chris was laughing. "It's true. Since Po destroyed the fort, and Ruby didn't get the Stars' figurine to the Moons in time, I'm going to have to give today's challenge to the Shooting Stars!"

The Stars all cheered and high fived. Lammy sighed in relief, and a few people were patting Harry on the back.

"Mysterious Moons, you tried, but your chances of winning literally fell apart. Time to decide just who screwed up the most."

With that, everyone walked back to the plane, but Yusei was stopped by Deadpool, who tapped him on the shoulder.

"Deadpool, what is it?"

Deadpool whispered a few things in Yusei's ear.

"Is that true?"

The mercenary nodded.

And before Mandy got on the plane, she caught sight of Ivy concealing a bottle of what looked like orange-colored perfume.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Well, well, well," Mandy stated. "I think I found something delightful."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Not good," said Yusei.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I thought for sure that I smelled roast chicken," Po said. "Tigress is going to kill me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Can someone explain why my memory of when I was in that room is a little fuzzy?" Lammy asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The elimination room was full of anticipation, as everyone was waiting to see who would be eliminated.

When Chris came in with the bags, he shook his head and laughed. "Just when it seemed you guys would win, your chances literally go "Humpty Dumpty" on you. That must suck. Well, as I have explained before, Double D has invincibility since he's the team's newest member."

And he threw a bag at Double D, who was hit in the face and knocked over.

"Ouch. Anyway, Deadpool, Gaz, and Yusei are also safe."

He threw bags at all three of them, and they caught them with ease.

"Leo and Connie, you guys also stick around."

They also caught their bags too. Deadpool noticed Julie look slightly less nervous. Curious.

"And Julie, you're safe too."

Julie caught her bag, leaving Ruby and Po. Both were just waiting for it to be over with.

"Two newbies? Sheesh. Let's see what's against the two of you. Ruby, had you been any faster and just kept going after seeing the snowball instead of standing there and gawking, you might have beaten the snowball there and won the challenge for your team. Po, you were the snowball in the first place, and you crashed at the wrong spot. Bet you wish you hadn't let hunger take control, huh? But since I'm feeling generous today, I'm going to skip the dramatic silence." And he threw the bag at Ruby, who smiled and caught it.

Po nodded. "Sorry I let my hunger get the best of me guys."

"Don't worry about it, big guy," Deadpool said. "Good luck."

Chris threw him an extra strength parachute. "Safe travels, chubby monkey."

"Ha ha."

And he jumped through the opening, but got stuck. "Guys? A little help here?"

Gaz walked up and kicked Po's butt, finally pushing him through the opening and off the plane.

"THANK YOUUUUUUUUU!"

"Yeah. Whatever."

 **(Later…)**

Lammy walked out of the first class room. "I'll be right back, guys," she said.

As she walked down the hall, she saw Yusei.

"Hi, Yusei. Who got kicked off?"

"Po."

"Bummer. He was pretty cool."

Yusei sighed. "Lammy, Deadpool told me everything."

"About what?"

"About how you knocked him out with your guitar."

Lammy's eyes widened. "Wait, did I really do that?"

"Do you not remember? Deadpool said you were guarding the figurine, he was trying to persuade you to give it to him, and then you knocked him out. Lammy, what is going on?"

The lamb sighed. "I can't tell you. I don't know how this happened, or why I can't remember it. But I need to deal with this on my own. If I bring you into this, you'll wind up like Deadpool. If I really hurt him, I could wind up hurting you too."

Then Yusei noticed the necklace again. "He also told me that before you hit him, he noticed the necklace start to glow a little. Do you think that has something to do with it?"

Lammy looked at the necklace and shook her head. "It might have just been sunlight."

"Well, whether it's the necklace or not, I want to help you get through this. If only you'll let me."

Both sat down and sighed. "I think it's safe to say that it's not even the merge yet, and this season has already turned weirder than the last."

"Tell me about it, Lammy."

Then they both smiled and looked out the window. Things have certainly taken a turn.

But they had to get better, right?

Right?

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Julie walked into the luggage room, where Deadpool was sitting. "Alright, Deadpool. What's this about?"

"You like him, don't you?" Deadpool asked.

"Like who?"

"Leo. Duh. You like him."

Julie raised her eyebrows. "Leo? He's completely full of himself. Why would you think I was falling for him?"

"First of all, he's not full of himself. Second, I saw you two earlier today."

"We were trying to not get crushed by the raining fort."

"Someone's in denial."

Deadpool didn't seem to want to drop the subject. Julie huffed in frustration and said, "Even if I did like him, which I don't, I have Ben. I don't need Leo."

"I may not be a human lie detector like Toph is, but it's kinda obvious you're lying."

"UGH! Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Because I'm your friend. I'm your friend, and no matter what, I'm not going to let you sit there and let your feelings for a boy be in vain. Besides, you've been distant ever since the show started, and every time any of us has even mentioned Ben, you would become tense. So I simply wish to know what is going on. Like I said, I'm your friend. Your best friend. Surely your best friend wouldn't let you sulk like Wolverine after his X-Men Origins Movie turned out to be not that good. Man, that movie sucked."

Silence. "I agree," Julie said. That movie sucks."

"I know, right?"

Then Julie sat for a few seconds. "Can I trust you with this?"

"Of course."

"Okay then. The truth is…...that Ben and I broke up three months ago."

Deadpool didn't expect that news. "Oh….I'm sorry. What happened?"

"After last season ended, I became quite famous in my hometown. The girl who placed in the final four and played a part in defeating Nom Nom. Ben's already famous because he's a hero who can turn into different aliens. In between times with him and times with everyone here, I was happy. Thing is, he was starting to get a little jealous. That I had competed in one of the biggest reality shows in the world. Both of us applied, but only I was accepted. If that was bad, he applied again to compete for this season and was once again rejected. Things were getting dicey before, but the second rejection really made him jealous.

"See, Ben's a nice guy, but he has a bit of an ego. We would have constant fights, and we were never happy. One day, both of us decided we were finished, that the relationship was over. I thought we would eventually be able to patch things up. I was wrong. Neither of us have spoken to each other since that day. That's how nasty the break up was."

Deadpool sighed. "I'm sorry that happened to you, but it means you're single and ready to mingle. So why hide your feelings for Leo? You like him, and he most certainly likes you."

"Again, nasty break up. I'm still trying to stomach it. In other words, I'm not ready to be in another relationship."

"Don't you think you're blowing this a little out of proportion?"

"No. That's Ben's job. Not mine."

Neither said anything for a few minutes.

"Deadpool, I need you to promise me one thing," Julie said. "You can't, under any circumstances, let Leo know I like him. Anyone else can know, but he can't. It's too soon for me to be in a relationship after the Ben drama."

Deadpool nodded. "Okay, I won't tell him for two reasons. One, I'm by your side on this. And two, because I still feel you should tell him."

"But-"

"Julie, you need to just let Ben go."

He started to sing "Let It Go" from Frozen. " _Let it go, let it go, worry about Ben no more!_ "

"Dude, I hate that song!" Julie exclaimed, but she was laughing.

Both walked out of the luggage room. "You have a heart, Julie," Deadpool told his friend. "I think you should follow it."

Julie rolled her eyes.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Due to the elimination, I am now hiding in a concrete bunker 500 feet below the surface of the Earth.**

 **Okay, I know I just eliminated Po, one of the most likeable animated movie characters ever. Blame Ivy. She's the one who turned his stomach against him with that famous roast chicken perfume, causing him to cost the Moons the challenge. Take it out on her, not me.**

 **On the plus side, Mandy noticed the perfume bottle. Interesting.**

 **Double D is now a Moon, and Lammy is now a Star. This switch is already causing shockwaves.**

 **As if Yusei and Lammy weren't going through enough, but this switch has separated them, and that necklace is definitely not normal. Lammy hurts Deadpool, and can't remember it. And she STILL won't let Yusei help? Come on!**

 **And Double D is now on the same team as Gaz. Fun times.**

 **As for Julie, her feelings for Leo are confirmed, as are her reasons for giving him the cold shoulder. Leave it to Deadpool to figure it out. Julie and Ben did break up in the show, but I didn't know that last season. And while it might have been a smoother break up than the one I envisioned in this, I rolled with it.**

 **I hope she follows her heart.**

 **Well, next chapter is the first Aftermath! Sam and Snake are ready and eager to get this done, and we even have everyone from last season (minus Nom Nom), as well as Cynder, Ash, Rarity, and Po. And audition tapes from several other competitors will be shown. Can't wait.**

 **And a little teaser for the chapter after the Aftermath: it's the biggest apple ever.**

 **That should be it, so remember to read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, as well as audition tapes and good-luck messages, and I'll see you soon.**

 **TheMasterKat out! (I hope no one finds the bunker.)**


	9. Sam and Snake's Amazing Aftermath 1!

**It's finally here! Our secret agents Sam and Snake are ready to kick off TDE2's super-awesome accompaniment!**

 **So strap in. This is the Total Drama Everything 2 Aftermath Show!**

 **There will be no song for this first Aftermath, but there will be one next time.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

An intern was waiting outside a dressing-room door, knocking it several times. "Sam, it's almost time."

"I'm almost ready," came a voice from behind the door.

The intern sighed and walked to the other side of the hall, where a similar door was. He knocked it and said, "Snake, are you done?"

"Just about."

Right after that, Snake walked through the door, and a young woman of around college age with red hair and a green jumpsuit exited across from him at the same time.

"I think it's time we get this started, Sam," Snake said.

"Totally."

The intern led them down the hall. "I can't believe Chris asked us to do this," Sam said.

"To be honest, I really thought he would keep Geoff and Bridgette for this job," Snake responded.

"Hey, it's $5,000 per show, so maybe this won't be so bad."

They both finally came to a large red curtain. Behind it, loud cheering could be heard. "SAM AND SNAKE! SAM AND SNAKE!"

"This is it," Sam said. "You ready, Snake?"

"If you are."

And, still smiling and holding hands, they walked through the curtain.

 ***theme song***

The entire crowd exploded as Total Drama Everything's It couple walked onto the stage, which had gone through major renovations since its last use. Now it was a stunning purple, with the matching curtains bearing the TDE2 logo. In the middle of the stage was a single sofa for the two hosts. To the right of the sofa were two other sofas, and three sofas on the left side of the stage. It looked quite magnificent. Sam and Snake waved at the crowd as the walked to the middle, in front of the single sofa.

"Hello, Total Drama Fans!" Sam cheered.

Snake added, "And welcome to…"

They said the next part at the same time. "THE TOTAL DRAMA EVERYTHING 2 AFTERMATH SHOW!"

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Snake."

"You guys ready for this?" Sam asked the crowd.

The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

"For those of you who don't know much about the Aftermath, or don't remember the Action and World Tour variations," Snake explained, "it's where we go over a few things from the past few episodes, hang out with previously eliminated competitors, and even show some bonus content. So do you guys think we can outdo Aftermath legends Geoff and Bridgette in their own game?"

"Doubt it," Sam stated. "Like you said, they're legends."

"Oh? You don't think we can do the job?"

That got a laugh from the crowd. "Well, wish us luck," Snake told them all. That got another cheer.

Once the cheer died down, Sam said, "Why do I feel like I've forgotten something?"

"I can't put my finger on it either," Snake added. "What is it we're also supposed to do on this show?"

They stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure it out, until they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"You didn't seriously forget us, did ya?"

The crowd saw this and pointed behind the spies, who smiled. "Now I remember," Sam said.

"Everyone from last season is here too!" Snake announced. And he faced the group that had just arrived on the stage.

Among the group was a muscular blond man with an ascot, a man with a long red jacket, a woman with a long purple dress, a weird plane/bird/palm tree creature, a young woman with long black hair and a kimono, a man with an orange gi and spiky hair, a woman made out of candy, an old man with a criminal air around him, a tall man with blue/red/yellow spandex with an S on it, and a large ogre (who was the one who had spoken). The entire crowd cheered when they saw the group.

"It's true, everybody," Sam announced. "Fred, Dante, Zelda, Coco, Maya, Goku, Princess Bubblegum, Stan, Superman, and Shrek are also going to be here. Say hi to the crowd, guys."

Most of the group waved appreciatively, while Dante just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't be like that," Snake told him. "Come on."

Dante just sighed and told the crowd, ":Hello. I'm Dante. And I really don't want to be here." He faced the spies again. "There. Happy?"

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "So guys, how have you been since last season ended?"

"Tourism at the Mystery Shack has skyrocketed!" Stan exclaimed.

"Coco?" Coco asked.

"No, not really. But I've gained a fair amount of popularity back at Gravity Falls. Don't you remember the time I introduced you guys to Dipper and Mabel?"

Snake nodded. "That was nice of you to do so."

"Things have been going swell," Goku stated. "Though Vegeta was pretty mad when he found out about my elimination. He was all like, 'How could you have lost to all of those idiots, Kakarot? I could have beaten that game twice, and you had to go and lose before the merge'. Yeah, it was like that."

A few people in the crowd laughed, as did those on stage.

"Superman, I know it's not you that Ivy is particularly associated with, but how do you feel about her being on the show?" Sam asked.

"Nervous. That's what. She's already messed with two eliminations. Three if you count Snake's. Yeah, nervous."

For Superman to be nervous was a pretty big deal. So this brought on a silence.

"Well," Snake asked, trying to break the silence, "I can understand that. Dante, what about you?"

"I've actually been asked to help out in a future challenge, so I hope everyone watches out for that."

That piqued the crowd's interest. "Details! Details!"

"Sorry. No spoilers."

"Awwww."

The crowd died down again, and Sam told them all," And in today's Aftermath, we have Cynder, Ash/Pikachu, Rarity, and Po here to have a chat with us about their experiences on the show. We'll even be showing some audition tapes from some of the competitors, new or old. To get you interested, here's Connie's audition tape."

Snake pulled a lever, and a television screen lowered for the crowd to see.

 **(Connie's audition tape, submitted by MrTempleguy)**

 **(Connie is wielding a sword while standing next to Steven.)**

 **Connie: Hello everyone! My name is Connie! I think I should be accepted for Total Drama Everything because I am nice and-**

 **(A wild gem monster is in the background, and starts fighting them both. Connie then throws her sword at its gem and destroys it.)**

 **Steven: And she can do that! Please accept her into your show!**

 ***end***

The screen retracted again, and the crowd applauded.

"Yeah, that's what Connie sent to the show," Sam said. "And she was considered a decent addition to the show."

"And despite her early exit last season, she's still on the plane and has proven to be a decent member of the Mysterious Moons," Snake finished.

The crowd cheered again, and the screen came back down. "It's almost time to bring out our first two guests," Snake said. "Let's see how they're doing."

The screen went static for a few seconds before showing Cynder and Ash sitting on the couch, looking bored.

"There really doesn't seem to be much to do in here, is there?" Cynder asked.

"I don't think so."

"Pika."

Cynder looked at Pikachu for a second. "Just what is that yellow rat thing supposed to be?"

Ash was about to answer when an intern came in. "It's time, you two."

"Finally," Cynder sighed.

"Come on, Pikachu. Let's do this."

"Pipa Pi."

The screen retracted again, and everyone looked to the left side of the stage.

"Let's introduce our first two guests," Sam said. "Our first guest was the shocking second elimination of the season. She's a cool-sounding dragon and former brainwashed slave to an evil dragon sorceror. Please welcome...Cynder!"

The dragon walked onto the stage and waved appreciatively at the crowd before sitting on the left side.

"And the second guest is a Pokemon trainer who travels around with his best friend. From second eliminated last season to runner-up, and the third eliminated this season, adding to a list of major events he has never won, it's Ash, along with Pikachu!"

Ash and Pikachu waved excitedly at everyone, especially the former competitors. "Hi guys!"

"Pika!"

After sitting down behind Cynder, the two stopped waving.

"Cynder, Ash, Pikachu, welcome to the show," Sam told the group.

"Thanks for having us," Ash said.

"So guys, do you think this is way better than being on the plane?" Snake asked.

Cynder nodded. "I can fly. I don't need a plane. So I really didn't see a point of being in one. Besides, Chef's cooking is terrible."

"No, if he were any better, he would be terrible," Bubblegum added.

"I disagree," Shrek stated. "His food isn't that bad."

Dante scoffed, "Says the ogre who eats rats."

"Can we get back to the task at hand, guys?" Sam told them. "Ash? What about you?"

"Absolutely. We weren't allowed to shock anything on the plane. And after we left, we were able to do some more training."

Everyone nodded. "Well, I wonder," Sam said. "Have you guys caught up on the rest of the show so far?"

Ash, Pikachu, and Cynder nodded. "We've caught up on everything so far," Ash said.

"And what moment has been the most shocking for you guys?" Snake asked. "No pun intended, Pikachu."

Ash and Cynder looked at each other and said at the same time, "Nom Nom's backstory."

Just about everyone on stage and in the crowd expressed their agreement. "Yes! Oh my God!"

"I think everyone here agrees with you guys," Snake said. "Soon after the Louisiana challenge, we interviewed a few people who knew Nom Nom, including a trio of weird bear brothers, and the info we got pretty much confirms everything he said to Yusei that night."

Fred added, "And I thought I had seen it all, considering how far people will go to keep a secret, as I had learned numerous times. But Louisiana really surprised me. I didn't know Nom Nom that well, but I knew he was bad news. So yeah. Surprised."

"Well, I would love to discuss this more, but we need to keep this going," Sam stated. "Ash, I assume you've learned the reason for your elimination. Anything you want to say about that?"

"Only that I wish I hadn't been fooled by Ivy like that. She absolutely duped us. And didn't she just eliminate Po? I'm a little scared about what else she has planned."

Superman nodded. "Join the club."

"One more question," Snake asked. "Is there anyone left on the show that you guys want to win?"

Cynder stated, "I'm hoping to see either Sonic or Ruby win. I had always favored speed a bit, so it's only natural that I wish them luck."

"As the only two anime characters left, I would have to say both Yusei and Moka," Ash said. "Besides, Yusei and I are friends now, especially given the mine fiasco. And Moka's pretty cool, and I can't say anything bad about her."

"Well, before we bring in our next two guests, we've got another audition tape," Sam announced. "This one was from our plant villain Ivy."

The screen lowered again to show Ivy's audition tape.

 **(Poison Ivy's audition tape, submitted by MasterSaixus)**

 **Poison Ivy: Harley, could you please try and hold that camera still for 10 seconds.**

 **Harley Quinn: Sorry Red. Normally I'm on the other side of this thing with Mister J.**

 **Poison Ivy: Yes yes whatever. Just record me already.**

 **Harley Quinn: I already am.**

 **Poison Ivy: (sigh) Of course you are. (Cough) Well, hello there. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Poison Ivy and i would like to compete in Total Drama Everything 2 for a change to see the world and make some new friends.**

 **Harley Quinn: Wait, I thought you said you wanted to compete in this thing so that you could get a million bucks.**

 **Poison Ivy: Shut up, Harley. Your cameraman also does not normally talk when he's recording you and Joker, now is he?**

 **Harley Quinn: Actually we normally just grab whoever is around and force them to hold the camera. They're normally quiet, but sometimes, they keep begging to go home. Go figure.**

 **Poison Ivy: (sigh) Why didn't I simply do that. Anyway, so ends my audition tape and I sincerely hope you'll let me in this show. ... You done recording?**

 **Harley Quinn: I think so.**

 **Poison Ivy: Ugh, finally. Now let's hope that second rate TV-host won't be smart enough to know that letting an escaped convict on to this show will be anything but a good idea.**

 **Harley Quinn: Oh wait! Now it's done recording ... I think.**

 **Poison Ivy: Oh for the love of. Give me that camera.**

 **Harley Quinn: Sorry, Red. It's mine now. (Harley runs away with the camera.)**

 **Poison Ivy: Hey get back here with that! (Ivy jumps on one of her vines and uses it go after Harley.)**

 ***end***

"Was it a good idea to let an escaped eco-terrorist on this show?" Sam asked as the screen retracted back.

"This show's already added Deadpool," Snake replied.

"Good point."

Snake checked his watch. "Looks like it's time to bring out Rarity and Po, everybody!" This got another cheer from the crowd.

"Let's see what they're doing at this second," Sam said as she brought the screen back down.

After a couple seconds of static, the screen showed Rarity in front of a mirror, apparently in a state of panic.

"One split end in my mane!" she exclaimed to Po. "I can't go out there like this!"

"Don't worry," Po said. "I'm sure no one's going to notice."

"I'll notice! I'll know there's one there and….oh fooey."

She and Po had just realized they were being shown on the screen. Rarity did a facepalm (or facehoof?) and Po just sighed. "Sorry, Rarity. If you want to wait until the split end is taken care of-"

"No. They already know. I'll just tough it out."

"Then we had better move it."

However, before they could get on the stage, Po went to the snack table for one more giant chocolate chip cookie.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full.

The screen retracted back, and Sam quickly stopped laughing. "Okay, let's introduce our next two guests," she announced.

"She's a unicorn with an on point taste for fashion and glamour," Snake said. "Eliminated due to a teammate's scheme gone wrong, it's Rarity!"

Rarity walked onto the stage and waved at the crowd, while trying to fix her mane at the same time.

"And he's a giant panda and a furrier, more kick-butt version of Owen," Sam announced. "Despite his elimination due to another competitor turning his stomach against him, he has a good heart and a mind filled with kung fu and bean buns. Please welcome….Po!"

Po ran onto the stage, but then he tripped on Rarity's hoof and rolled to the center, bumping into the table.

"Sorry," Rarity quickly said.

"It's fine." They both went to sit down.

After straightening out the table, Snake asked, "How are you two doing?"

"Besides this bothersome split end, I'm great," Rarity said, still fidgeting with her hair.

"I get to eat all the food I want here!" Po yelled. "Especially since I found several new kinds of food. When we were in Rome, I caught a glimpse of a type of noodles covered in tomato sauce, and Japan gave me their own type of noodles. My dad owns a noodle shop, and he's in noodle heaven right now. Thanks to that, his business has skyrocketed."

Sam nodded. "I'm really glad to hear that," she said. "Looks like things have been going well for you."

"Out of curiosity," Snake asked, "what was your friends' reaction when they found out about the elimination?"

"Shifu told me not to worry about it. He and I both knew I didn't enter this for the money, but for the fun. Monkey, Viper, Crane, and Mantis were a little bummed I lost, but they're not too bummed. Tigress, however, wants to find Ivy and give her a piece of her mind."

Fred stifled a laugh. "Is it weird that I kinda want to see that?" he asked the others. "A tiger beating up Ivy?"

:You're not the only one," said Maya.

"Who else wants to see Tigress beating up Ivy?" Snake asked the crowd, as well as everyone on stage.

And just about everyone raised their hands. Except Po.

"I don't want to see someone beat up just because they're responsible for getting me kicked off," Po said. He turned to the camera. "Tigress, please don't do it!"

"Can we change the subject now?" Snake asked. "Rarity, have you figured out what happened in Paris?"

Rarity nodded. "And I don't blame Mandy. She only meant to eliminate Gaz, not me. Gaz just managed to turn the tables and fix the outfit, something I wasn't able to do with her original one. I may be able to find the perfect outfit for any person on any occasion, but even I have limitations."

"And what was, in your opinions, the most surprising moment so far?" Sam asked.

"I admit the quicksand thing was a shock," Rarity said, "but I would have to give it to Amy Rose sneaking on the show to be with her obsession. That was something I didn't see coming."

Po shrugged. "I still give it to the quicksand."

"So Rarity has a completely different opinion from the rest of us?" Cynder asked. "So much for it being unanimous."

"Okay, Shrek," Dante said. "Pay up."

Shrek sighed as he gave Dante five dollars. "I should have known there would be one person who would disagree," the ogre said.

"Wait, how come we haven't had to talk about that necklace?" Zelda asked. "The one Yusei and Lammy found in Egypt?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, ever since those two found that necklace, things have gone topsy-turvy for them. Our first sign of trouble was when Lammy, who would almost never laugh when something weird happened to her friends, definitely cackled when Yusei had to go Ancient Roman for a day."

"Why did he have to tear up that perfectly good toga?!" Rarity wailed.

"Just be thankful you were able to see the Deadpool-dragon chase because of that toga," Cynder said. "Unlike Snake and I, who are stuck with video recaps for the rest of our lives. A glorious chase scene. Gone."

"Don't forget the rest of us," Stan said.

Sam nodded. "Back to the necklace, the second obvious sign of trouble was when Lammy revealed she can't take it off. That's when most of us came to the conclusion that it's not an ordinary necklace."

"And just recently…." Snake lowered the screen again, and it showed footage of when Lammy knocked out Deadpool during the challenge.

"As you can see, right before she hit him, the necklace starts to give off a faint red glow," Sam explained. "She says this is just sunlight reflecting off it, but the real trouble is that she can't even remember the incident."

The crowd watched the incident a few times on the screen before they retracted it again.

"And if all of this is true," Ash asked, "why won't she let Yusei help her with it?"

"She claims to be hoping to spare him the worry," Bubblegum replied. "I think there's more to it than that."

Snake nodded. "None of us know what this necklace really is, or what it's doing to Lammy, but I hope she and Yusei can get through this. Because of that necklace, their relationship has been a little rocky."

"Let's hope things between the two will be just fine," Sam added.

"One more question for Rarity and Po," Snake said. "Who do you guys want to win?"

"Despite what happened, I want Gaz to win," Rarity said. "Anyone who can turn certain defeat into a fashion stunner earns my respect."

"And I say Sonic," Po said. "That guy is the bomb!"

A few people nodded in agreement. "Well, we still have one more audition tape to show you guys," Snake announced. "Deadpool's audition tape. Does anyone feel as scared as I do about watching this?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's get it over with," Sam said as the screen turned back on.

 **(Deadpool's audition tape, submitted by Vegetalucard)**

 **(We see a luxurious room decorated with several weapons. The camera pans to Deadpool sitting in a fancy chair.)**

 **Deadpool: Hello there, my name is Deadpool. Now I know TheMasterKat has a high bias of me, so I'll probably wind up on the show anyway. But in fair sport, I've decided it would be best to at least audition. So without further ado, the top ten reasons I should be on Total Drama Everything!**

 **(A series of clips play by of different people with Deadpool clearly dubbing them.)**

 **10\. Captain America: Well glory, glory hallelujah, Deadpool really star spangles my banner, I tell ya what!**

 **9\. Thor: Never have my eyes laid on a warrior as glorious as thee. (Deadpool clearly photoshops in a tear and a transparent image of himself.)**

 **8\. Snake: Hey Otacon, you know who's awesome? Deadpool**

 **Otacon: I heard he can eat 12,000,000 chimichangas in a minute.**

 **7\. Lex Luthor: Deadpool has the most magnificent buttocks in the world! I am very smart so take what I say as fact!**

 **6\. Wolverine: Listen here bub, Deadpool saved my ass in the Congo and I will defend his name until I die!**

 **5\. Hulk: Hulk want Deadpool's babies!**

 **4\. Clearly Deadpool behind a chair wearing a suit: This is the President of the U.S.A., and if Deadpool's not in TDE, TheMasterKat will be wanted for war crimes.**

 **3\. Same thing except wearing a dress and holding scepter: This is the Queen of England, and everything he said will also apply here.**

 **2\. Reed Richards: Deadpool is amazing. I've decided to make our suits red and black with Deadpool symbols on them instead of a four, he's that great. Except my wife, She'll wear a red bikini.**

 **(It stops as we are now looking at Deadpool.)**

 **Deadpool: And the number one reason I should be on this show is...(drum roll as Deadpool calms down)... I am love, and I am life. And unlike a certain green ogre, I don't break into little boys rooms and do things to them and finish with a bad pun.**

 ***end***

The screen retracted back, and just about everyone was either silent or softly giggling. And the most shocked were Snake, Shrek, and Superman. All three were silent, and they all looked embarrassed. Snake shook his head in disbelief, Superman kept looking back at where the screen was, and Shrek facepalmed.

"Why did they have ta make that stupid video?" he asked. Then he looked right at Fred. "And why did people here have ta watch it?"

"I said I was sorry," Fred stated. "Oh, and don't you think perhaps you may have overreacted? Because of you, I had to go buy Velma a new laptop."

Sam called over to their side of the stage. "Guys, just chill out."

"I think that was the absolute worst Lex impression I have ever seen," Superman said.

Snake nodded. "Otacon and I do not talk like that."

And more silence.

"Well, uh, looks like that's all the time we have," Sam said. "We hope you enjoyed this first Aftermath, and we can't wait for the next one."

"We're going to have the next four eliminated competitors here," Snake said. "And give a round of applause for our peanut gallery as well as Cynder, Ash and Pikachu, Rarity, and Po!"

The audience clapped.

"And don't forget to tune in to the next episode of Total Drama Everything 2!" Sam announced.

Then they both said, "See you guys next time!"

And the audience gave them a standing ovation as the show ended.

 **(Later…)**

Snake fished through the collection of audition tapes until they found Deadpool's. Then he brought it over to Superman and Shrek. Superman then burnt the tape with his heat vision and Shrek took the remains and threw them into an incinerator.

"Gentleman, let's never speak of this video again," Snake told them both.

"Agreed."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And the first Aftermath is done.**

 **This may have been on the simple side, but you don't have much to work with when you've only eliminated five people so far. However, considering my plans for the next few chapters, you'll see some more drama in the next Aftermath than in this one. So far in this season, the real drama hasn't even started yet.**

 **And I should point out a few things about Deadpool, considering his audition tape noted a high bias. That may be a little true, but I have two things to point out. One, he was not my personal choice last season, and I hadn't even considered the possibility of anyone suggesting him. And two, while the real me is a huge fan of Deadpool, the story me is still working on that restraining order.**

 **And his audition tape was priceless! Thanks Vegetalucard!**

 **Cynder, Ash/Pikachu, Rarity, and Po, as well as everyone from last season, chatted about several things that have happened so far, from Mandy's scheme gone wrong to Lammy's necklace. Sam and Snake hosted it beautifully.**

 **For the next Aftermath, you may continue to send in audition tapes, and you're even going to be allowed to ask questions to the eliminated competitors. However, I request two certain audition tapes. Yusei's audition tape, and Lammy's audition tape. As the next few chapters roll by, you'll see why I need these. I understand not many of you know these two characters that much outside the story, so I'll take care of it if I don't get either audition tape.**

 **I'm sure many of you have already guessed, but next challenge is in New York City! Everyone is excited to be going to this metropolis, but clouds are brooming. Two people find their problems almost impossible to fix. One person sets out to sabotage another with the help of some blackmail. But even with all of these stirring up trouble, they're all nothing compared to one competitor's shocking decision, which will hit one person harder than all the rest.**

 **So remember to read and review, fav and follow, give me challenge ideas and suggestions, send in audition tapes, good-luck messages, and questions.**

 **And I'll see you next time. Until then, enjoy Thanksgiving and stuff yourselves with turkey and pumpkin pie.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	10. Heartbreak in The Big Apple!

**I'm still in my underground bunker, because when this chapter ends, you are going to want to take your computer/laptop/tablet/etc. and throw it out the window.**

 **But it's New York, so that's fun.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, both teams got some chills in more ways than one. First chill, they arrived in snowy Aomori City, Japan. Brrr! Second chill, Double D and Lammy switched teams, bringing Double D near Gaz and separating Lammy from Yusei. Double brrrr! Third chill, the Shooting Stars' ice fortress. More brrrr! Fourth chill, Lammy wound up knocking out her former teammate Deadpool in a questionable move. Was that necklace involved? I dunno, but brrrr! Fifth chill, a bottle of that roast chicken perfume awakened the hunger in our funny panda Po. Too bad he unleashed his hunger at the wrong place: the Moons' fort, sending the Moons to elimination and sending Po off the plane. BRRRRRRRR! The only warm thing is that Julie revealed to Deadpool her feelings for Leo. She does like him! Too bad she and Ben broke up recently, and she still has trouble getting over it. With Julie and Leo slowly coming together and Yusei and Lammy slowly falling apart, what drama do we have for our competitors this week? The only place to find out is right here. On Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

Double D was sitting on his bed/bench in Economy, reading a book. As he turned the page, someone peered over his head to look at the book.

"Are you reading an encyclopedia?"

Startled, Double D turned to see Gaz looking at him. "Well, answer me, nerd. Is that an encyclopedia you're reading?"

"Yes, it is," Double D replied, a little scared. "Now I would appreciate it if you would let me continue to read."

"I'm no stranger to books like that, actually," Gaz told him. "My dad's a scientist, so there are a lot of these around the house. That, and a lot of test tubes and beakers."

Behind them, Connie noticed the conversation and pretended to cough. *ahem* "crush" *ahem*.

Luckily, neither Gaz nor Double D heard her. "You can read mine when I'm done if you want," Double D said.

Gaz thought of this for a moment, then said, "Nah. I'm not going down the nerd route during this game. Too bad, loser."

She walked away from the bench, leaving Double D stunned.

As Gaz walked past Connie, Connie asked, "Why can't you admit your feelings for him?"

This infuriated Gaz, and she replied, "Because I don't have feelings for Double D! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Gaz, you need to face the facts. No one stays near someone of the opposite gender without falling for the guy."

"Oh? When did you become some sort of love expert?"

"I just watched too many romantic comedies since my parents would never let me watch anything with true action for years. Heck, I was barely allowed to watch PG movies, so even the romantic comedies were slim pickings."

"I don't think I expected that type of answer."

Connie shook her head. "The point is, when are you going to realize the whole, undisputed truth?"

"Which is?"

"That you're in love."

Gaz just shook her head and left the room.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is why I don't like teams," Gaz stated. "There's always that one person who sticks their nose in other people's business. I'll show that Connie. I'm not in love with Double D and I am going to prove it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She totally likes him," Connie said. "The signs are everywhere."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Gaz left, Connie looked right over to Yusei, who was looking out the window. "Speaking of love, you look like someone who's relationship is about to hit the rocks."

Yusei looked right over at Connie. "Any evidence?"

"You and Lammy have had three arguments since Aomori City. What more evidence is there?"

"She's got a point," Deadpool called from across the room.

Yusei just looked out the window. "Are we really having that much trouble?"

Everyone in the room replied, "Oh yeah."

Nom Nom came into the room right after that. "Sheesh, is everyone here going through love problems? I mean, it's not just the lamb, the duelist, the nerd, and the Mandy wannabee."

"Why you?!"

"Chill, Gaz. Leo keeps getting rejected, and I think Ruby and Sonic are starting to fall for each other too. What is with all of you and this love business? All this sappy love is one of the many reasons I don't have a girlfriend."

Deadpool stifled a laugh. "Sure, that's it."

"Quiet, you."

He turned to leave the room, but as he closed the door, he took one look at Yusei and sighed.

"I hope those two get things fixed," he said to himself.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Mega Man walked into the first-class room, where he found a good-luck message device and a box next to it, which had a note that said, " _To Mega Man. Watch the video first._ "

Curious and wondering why there was a foul smell coming from the box, Mega Man turned on the message.

 **(Mega Man's message, submitted by Vegetalucard)**

 **(We see a hyper futuristic lab behind what looks like a taller, more advanced version of Mega Man.)**

 **?: Hello Mega Man. This is a message from the future. I am X, you've probably noticed Dr. Light working on me. Anyways, I am giving you this message because we have found reruns of the show and are currently watching them. Seriously, we enjoy it. And you'll enjoy Deadpool's audition tape when you guys get the chance to see the Aftermaths. However, I am sending you this message because the episode we just watched is pretty... well, let's just say we are sending you a box with items and are giving you instructions with what to do with them. They won't change the outcome, but they will make it easier on people. You'll need to**

 **-give Double D the bouquet of withered roses,**

 **-give Sonic the ice pack,**

 **-give Harry the bag of dead mice,**

 **-give Daxter the dirty diaper,**

 **-and give Toph a hug. She'll need it.**

 **Now just take two steps to the left and we are good.**

 ***end***

Now confused, Mega Man opened the box to find the withered roses, the ice pack, the bag of dead mice, and the dirty diaper (which explained the smell, though it might have also been the mice). As quickly as he could without anyone else in the room noticing, Mega Man quickly took the box, brought it to the luggage room, and switched his Mega Buster to a shrink ray (again, may be winging it on Mega Man's abilities). Then he shrunk the box to the size of his fist and hid it inside his arm, and then walked back to first-class as stealthily as he could, sitting down back on the chair, confused and excited.

He had remembered Dr. Light working on that same type of machine a few times. And if what X said was true, then the items in that box, plus that hug he would now have to eventually give to Toph, would certainly play a role in how the rest of the game would play out. He just didn't know what kind of role that was yet.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Until I find out what this all means, it's best that I keep it to myself," Mega Man explained. "I don't know when or how I will give these out, but I'll go along with it as time goes by."**

 **He quickly remembered the list. "Double D, flowers. Sonic, ice pack. Harry, mice. Daxter, diaper. Toph, hug. The most confusing part is where I'm supposed to take two steps to the left. Looks like things are going to get scary for me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mandy saw Ivy by the kitchen area, looking bored. Now was the chance. So she walked right up to the villain.

"Why are you sitting here when you don't eat?" Mandy asked.

"No reason."

The devil child raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't smell roast chicken like Po did?"

Ivy panicked a little, but got right back on track. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "I'm on everyone else's side. He imagined the smell was there and it caused him to go berserk."

"Well, then you'll have to give Toph her perfume bottle back now."

And Ivy's froze up. "How?"

"I saw you with the bottle as we got back on the plane the other day. You can't get this kind of stuff past me. I'm me."

Now Ivy was angry. And scared. "So what are you going to do?"

Mandy shrugged. "I could turn you in to both teams. Toph can back me up. How long do you think you would stay in the game after everyone learns the truth?"

"What are your demands?"

"Easy."

Mandy quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening. "You're going to work with me. You'll vote with me, back me up, stuff like that. Besides, there's strength in numbers, and I'll need them to take down my ultimate target."

She looked through the door connecting Economy with first-class, and saw Gaz playing her video game again. "I've been gunning against her since day one. You're going to help me take her down."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I gather up both teams and share a few secrets. Work with me, or go home. I'll give you the next two eliminations to decide. Good luck."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"I hope Double D's doing okay," said Harry. "He's on the same team as Gaz now."

"True," Moka added. "Still, while he's certainly scared of her, I know he also really likes her. And I know, deep down, she likes him too."

Harry nodded. "Still, it could have been worse for him. I'm not a fan of Mandy, and she's on this team instead of the other team."

"I heard that!"

"Oh, quick question," Moka asked. "Harry, did you have that weird scar on your forehead early in the season?"

And in just one sentence, Harry was surprised. "You mean you never noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Daxter asked.

Sighing, Harry shifted his bangs to show the scar.

"No, didn't notice. I don't think anyone else did either."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Hold on just one moment," Harry pointed out. "No one on this plane ever noticed it? Ever? I don't know what's more rubbish. That little detail, or that Daxter eavesdropped on our conversation?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Harry shook his head in disbelief, Lammy peered from her seat and giggled a little. She hadn't noticed either. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Yusei.

Still, that certainly wouldn't be too pleasant of a conversation. Ever since Aomori City, she and Yusei have been a little unstable. She knew he wanted to help her with the necklace, and in turn, Yusei knew why she wouldn't let him help. According to Lammy, Yusei had already done enough for her as it was. After all, last season, he was the one who taught her to believe in herself and not to be afraid. She didn't want him to be doing everything for her. Besides, even if she did let him help, what it was that knocked out Deadpool during the fort challenge might come after him. She wasn't about to let that happen.

Whether Yusei liked it or not, Lammy believed this was her issue to face. Not his.

As these thoughts jumbled in Lammy's head, Chris turned on the intercom.

"Competitors, it's time to prepare for the next challenge. We land in five minutes."

In Economy, everyone wondered where they would be this time. Curious, Julie looked out the window. She turned back to the team, smiling. "Guys, we got a good one today."

And everyone went to the windows to look. Sure enough, Julie was right. What they saw below them were several tall skyscrapers. What sealed the destination was a giant green statue not far from the mainland, of a woman holding a torch into the air.

"NEW YORK CITY!" Deadpool yelled.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We're in New York!" Deadpool exclaimed. "This is one of my favorite places to be! And it's right above where Shiklah and I live. Best day ever!"**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can't wait to check out what the city has to offer," said Leo. "And there may even be a chance to woo Julie here."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Meh," said Mandy. "It's just a city."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After landing at JFK Airport, everyone got off the plane and waited for Chris to give them their instructions. "This is so exciting," Deadpool said. "I hope this is as fun as I see it to be."

"It's Chris we're talking about," Leo told him. "I doubt it."

"I heard that."

"Ugh."

"Anyway, welcome to New York City, everybody. It's one of the largest cities in the world. I'm sure you're all excited about the challenge. I am. Heh heh."

"Told you," Leo whispered to Deadpool.

Chris just shook his head. "Your challenge is simple, yet dangerous. You're going to have a race around New York. It's a bit like our riddle race from last season. Only this time, everyone's on their own and playing for their team.

"You're going to be directed to a spot in the city. Each spot has a certain task for you to perform. After you complete each task, you'll be directed to the next spot. And so on and so on. And you're allowed to use any means necessary to get to each spot quickly. The first team to have all of their members complete the race will win invincibility and first-class. The losers will send someone packing. On top of that, the first person overall to complete the race will receive invincibility no matter which team loses. And I'm not against working together, even if it's with someone on the opposite team. Your first destination is going to be Central Park. There, you will receive info on your first task. So without further ado, let's do this."

And everyone got ready.

"On your mark….oh, forget it. Just go!"

Everyone set off into a run, and they all trampled over Chris.

Chris weakly stood up after the group left. "Ow. I told the producers I should wear protective armor at all times. Hopefully, they'll listen to me now."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I mean, come on!" Chris exclaimed. "I can't take much more tramplings!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone went to the streets to catch taxis, ready to get started.

"Hey!" Mandy yelled at her taxi driver. "Central Park! Now!"

Scared stiff, the driver hit the gas pedal as hard as he could and the car practically flew off the street.

Deadpool was the same way. "Dude, I have a race to win for my team. So get me to Central Park and step on it or I'll take my swords, chop your limbs off, and staple them onto your face!"

"Deadpool!"

"Julie, I'm just kidding around. Mister, just drive!"

Others were more patient. Yusei and Lammy both got on the same taxi, and they both said, "Central Park, please."

The driver nodded as he drove, and his passengers high fived.

One by one, everyone got on a taxi, bound for Central Park. On the way, everyone took in the sights of the city (or anything but sights, in Toph's case).

"They weren't kidding when they said this city was magnificent," Double D said. "I'll have to take some pictures. Almost reminds me of when my friends and I actually built a city."

Gaz, who had wound up in Double D's taxi, was curious, as she looked up from her game. "You built a city?"

"Out of cardboard boxes."

"Still, I'm mildly impressed."

Leo was also happy with his surroundings. "With a city like this, how bad can the challenge be?"

 **(Later…)**

Leo was standing in front of a small lake, looking a little nervous. Next to him was a small message box. "Welcome to Central Park," said Chris through the box. "It's one of the largest parks in the world, and here's where it begins. For your first challenge, you will have to dive into this small lake to find a card. That card will lead you to your next destination, but be warned. We have plenty of snapping turtles and other hazards in here. Good luck."

"I had to ask," Leo said as he jumped in.

As he looked, Toph arrived at the same spot and listened to the message. "How deep is it exactly?" she asked someone nearby.

Before the stranger could answer, the message box turned on again. "Oh yeah, and there's a few just near the bank, for those who can't swim."

"Good enough for me," Toph said as she waded in, feeling around the mud with her feet. Finally, she felt something hard and flat. Quickly, she picked it up out of the water.

"Score!" she exclaimed as she read it. " _Take the taxi to Times Square!_ "

A few seconds after she ran off, Leo came up with his own card. "Times Square. Got it." He climbed out of the water, pulling off a few turtles on his arms as he walked.

 **(Later…)**

Yusei and Lammy also successfully got their cards, reading them as they got out of the lake. "Times Square?" Lammy asked. "Beat you there!"

More and more people managed to find their cards and move forward, though a couple had trouble.

"Sonic, you know I can't touch water at all," Moka told the hedgehog. "You are going to have to search around the shallow area for both of our keys."

"Easier said than done," Sonic said as he looked at the lake. "But we need to win, so I might as well."

He searched around the shallow part for a few minutes, looking a little uneasy. However, he did manage to find two cards.

"Got them!"

With that, everyone got their cards and were heading to Times Square. Unfortunately, they all realized their next phase of the challenge was just as unpleasant as the last.

"We have to climb all the way to the top of the highest jumbo screen?!" Jak exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

"Quit your whining," Daxter said. "I have a perfect way for us to get up there. Just throw me."

"Are you sure?"

"Jak, what in our history together makes you think I'm unsure of this? Just throw me up there."

Jak shrugged as he and Daxter got ready. "Ready, Daxter?"

"Yep."

With that, Jak threw the ottsel as hard as he could, and he managed to grab onto the top of the screen and grab a card. Satisfied, Daxter dropped back down and landed safely. Jak quickly read the card.

" _Go to the Chrysler Building._ Okay, let's go."

As they left, Deadpool arrived and got his info on the task. Quickly, he reached into his pouch and got a Legend of Zelda-style hookshot, aiming it for the top of the screen. Then he shot the hookshot and grabbed one of the cards and brought it back to him.

"I'll have to thank Zelda's friend for letting me borrow this," he said as he ran off.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **The Magic Satchel has never let me down," Deadpool claimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ivy used one of her vines to grab one of the cards, while Leo brought out a tree that brought him to the top of the screen. As those two finished, Harry reached the screen where the cards were. Looking at the height, he smiled.

"This is nothing," he stated. " _Accio Card_!"

One of the tip cards flew up and sped to Harry's hand, where he caught it with ease. "I have a thought though," he said. "Wouldn't someone in the busiest intersection in the world notice this?"

(Author's Note: Chris has pulled a few strings to make sure that while anyone else can see whatever the other competitors are doing, only the other competitors can see what Harry does. Unlike everyone else, he requires secrecy.)

Yusei and Lammy, however, were having a little difficulty on this part.

"This is one of the many reasons why I wish I had superpowers," Lammy said, looking at the screen.

"Any ideas?"

Lammy shrugged, but as she did so, Yusei didn't notice the necklace glowing again as two cards suddenly flew out of the stack and in Yusei and Lammy's hands.

"Okay, what just happened?" Yusei asked.

"I have no idea," Lammy said as she read the card. "Looks like it's the Chrysler building next."

"Let's move."

As they walked, they couldn't help but feel confused and elated at the same time. So far today, they haven't argued over anything.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't want to jinx things, but this is the first time in awhile we have been able to be normal around each other," said Lammy. "No arguments, no fights, nothing like that. I feel like Yusei and I are truly going to make it through this season, but I also have a bad feeling about this."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Yep, this is taking too long," Chris said as he watched everyone through the monitor. "I know how to speed this up."

DING! DING!

Just about everyone heard that noise. "He really loves to torture us, doesn't he?" Jak asked Daxter.

"Yep."

(Author's Note: I created this song to be in the tune of Frank Sinatra's "New York, New York". The difference being that this song is a bit faster than the original. Also, since I'm lazy, as the song plays, the competitors do the next several tasks: search the Chrysler Building for the card, bungee jump off the Brooklyn Bridge and grab a card from a ferry below, climb to the top of the Empire State Building's antenna, wipe the windows on the Plaza Hotel, and watch a terrible Broadway rendition of the entire previous season of TDE. With all of these stacked on the competitors, there's no wonder this song is called "This Challenge is Dumb".)

Leo: (looking through a broom closet in the Chrysler) _This city is grand._

Yusei: (also searching) _And I think it's fun._

Lammy: (shifting through a fern) _But I think it's plain to see…_

All three: _This challenge is dumb!_

Gaz: (looking at Mandy as she is about to jump) _You, I can't stand._

Mandy: (readies her jump cable) _You're not the only one._

Both: (they jump and both grab cards) _But for once we can agree…_

 _That this challenge is dumb!_

Ruby: (shimmying up the Empire State Building's antenna) _I want to go back to the plane, and fall asleep._

Daxter: (also shimmying up) _I hope I don't fall off..._

Jak: _Into a heap!_

Deadpool: (using a giant squeegee on a window) _Can't wait to be on land._

Julie: (just below him) _I want to get this done._

Mega Man: (finishing up) _I think it's clear to me..._

All three: _This challenge is dumb!_

Connie: (watching Broadway's version of last season's cooking challenge) _Why do I have to care?_

Moka and Sonic: (just behind Connie) _There's so much I could bare!_

Double D: (not far from the trio) _Something we must do._

All four: _This challenge is dumb!_

… _..._

All: _This challenge is dumb!_

…

Ivy: _I want to go back to the plane, and fall asleep._

Toph: _I hope I don't fall off into a heap!_

Harry: _You're not the only one!_

All Moons: _Can't wait to be on land._

All Stars: _We want to get this done._

Chris: _I think it's clear to me…_

All: _This challenge is dumb!_

Chris: No! That none of you appreciate how much it took to plan this. You guys can at least show some gratitude.

All girls: _Why do we have to care?_

All boys: _There's so much we could bare!_

All: _It's something we must do._

 _This challenge is dumb!_

Chris rolled his eyes as the song finished. "Sheesh. I have to plan these things everyday. Ungrateful little nutheads."

As he said this, the first to finish the Broadway task, Mandy, walked out of the theater with her card.

" _Almost there. Go to the New York Bay just across from the Statue of Liberty._ "

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like invincibility is all mine," said Mandy.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon, more people got out of the theater, more annoyed than anything else.

"That has to be the absolute worst play I have ever been to," said Toph. "And I once had to sit through a different play of everything my friends and I have been through."

"Thank goodness it's over," Moka added as she read Toph's card for her. "It looks like we're going to the New York Bay. The water part makes me nervous, but we might as well."

Yusei and Lammy were also freaked out by the play. "May I point out that the person who played me didn't look remotely like me?" Lammy asked. "She had purple hair, not pink."

"Last time I checked, I didn't look like hoodlum with a green mohawk," Yusei added.

Both read their cards. "Okay, let's go."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Still no arguments?" Lammy asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mandy arrived at the bay, where she could see the Statue of Liberty in view. She pressed a button on a red box with Chris' face on it to get the info on the task.

"Welcome to the final task," said the recording. "All you have to do is cross the river to get to the Statue of Liberty, using any means at your disposal. After that, it's a long climb to the top of the statue. First person to arrive will win invincibility should their team lose. First team to have all members here will win invincibility and first-class."

The recording finished, and Mandy saw several jet skis and speedboats. Quickly, she got onto a jet ski and sped across the water.

As she did so, Toph and Moka also arrived, followed by Sonic. After they heard the message, they all groaned.

"More water," said Sonic, clearly not enjoying the situation. "Yippee."

Toph just shook her head. "All three of us are going to have to get on a speedboat. Sonic, you're driving."

"Yep. Figured."

"Not so fast!"

Gaz quickly ran to the jet skis and came after Mandy. "Hey! First place is mine!"

Despite Mandy's head start, Gaz caught up to her quickly, and soon it was a dead heat for both of them.

"I am so glad I'm not them right now," said Sonic.

Deciding to ignore it, Sonic, Moka, and Toph quickly grabbed a speedboat and made their way to the statue.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Mandy looked behind her and saw Gaz was no longer behind her. "Must have lost her," she said with grim satisfaction. "Looks like I'm winning this thing."

It took her five more minutes, but Mandy finally reached the top of the stairs, where Chris was waiting. "Give me my invincibility, McLean!"

"Too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Gaz found the elevator and got her three minutes ahead of you. Invincibility goes to her."

Gaz saw Mandy and shrugged. "What took you so long?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Everything Mandy was saying was hastily censored.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Sonic, Toph, and Moka rode the speedboat, Yusei and Lammy arrived at the bay.

"Different teams or not, this is fun," said Yusei.

"Last one to the statue is a rotten egg!"

Both got on jet skis and hurried while Sonic struggled to drive the speedboat.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sonic said. "I could just run across the water, but I'm scared of even that."

"What happened between you and water?" Toph asked.

"I don't know, really."

They continued to try and get the boat to go straight while Yusei and Lammy caught up with them and Deadpool grabbing a speedboat, Julie close behind and getting a jet ski.

Yusei looked behind him to see Sonic's boat. "I would really hate to be those guys right now," he thought.

He decided to turn back and see if he could help them, but as he did, he noticed a faint red glow coming from Lammy, only five feet away.

In fact, he would have been able to get a closer look and find where the glow was coming from, had it not been for the guitar that hit him out of nowhere. While it luckily missed his head, it did hit his side and the force knocked him off his jet ski and into the water.

Lammy didn't even look back as she drove off. As she did, Yusei surfaced, gasping for air.

"What the heck was that?" he asked himself as Lammy neared the statue. Did Lammy just hit him with her guitar? She didn't even have that thing off her back when they started.

Of course, he was so confused by what had just happened that he almost didn't notice another speedboat stop in front of him.

"Yusei!"

Once he heard that voice, he turned to see the boat. "Deadpool?" He quickly swam up to the boat.

"I saw Lammy knock you off your jet ski," Deadpool said as he grabbed Yusei's hand and pulled him onto the boat. "You okay?"

Yusei nodded. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"No problem, buddy. Now, what happened over there. Did Lammy think you were some crab thing that needed to be annihilated?"

After a split second hesitation from that question, Yusei shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

What the heck? How did Lammy get all the way to the island? She couldn't remember how. One second, she was racing Yusei to the statue, and the next, she was here. Why was the jet ski Yusei was riding just sitting on the bank, with no Yusei on it? And why was her guitar out? As she tried to figure out the answers to those questions, she noticed Yusei get onto Deadpool's boat. Maybe he fell off his jet ski. It was a little slippery. Unless….

It took only one glance between Yusei and her guitar, which she was still holding, to realize what had just happened.

This was just what she was afraid of. First Deadpool, and now Yusei?

No one noticed her run inside, beginning to cry. She managed to find a hidden spot, where the tears started to flow freely.

She looked at her necklace. "What have I done?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was an unexpected turn of events," said Chris.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Finally, Sonic, Toph, and Moka made it to the statue. "I hope I never ride a boat like this ever again," said Toph.

"You and me both," stated Sonic.

"It's not like it could get any worse," Moka added.

Just then, Deadpool arrived at the statue (with Yusei still on his boat) but stopped a little too fast. The resulting force sent some water splashing onto the other boat….and onto Moka.

"Okay, I was wrong."

 **(Later…)**

"May I please ask why Yusei is soaking wet, and Moka is soaking wet and apparently fizzing a lot?"

Both said, "Don't ask."

Chris rolled his eyes as he threw them both towels to dry off.

"Well, that makes Gaz, Deadpool, and Yusei for the Moons, and Mandy, Sonic, Toph, and Moka for the Stars. Oh, make that another Moon. Julie just arrived."

Julie sat down next to her team once she arrived. "I took the stairs," she said, panting. "I didn't see the elevator."

"Okay, from now on, anyone who uses the elevator will have an extra three minutes added to their time of arrival. So take the stairs, or take the elevator at your own risk."

Julie looked at Moka. "What happened to you?"

"Accidentally got splashed. I told everyone I can't touch water."

"Actually, you only told your own team," Gaz pointed out.

"Oh."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Harry reached the edge of the water, but was disappointed to learn that the jet skis and speedboats had all been taken. Luckily, he had another way to get across.

As quickly as he could, he disappeared in a blur and reappeared on the island.

"Thank goodness I can Apparate now," he said as he ran inside.

At the same time, Ruby also arrived at the water, and just used her Semblance to run across the water. Mega Man also arrived quickly, looked at the water, and simply shrugged.

"Piece of cake," he said as he jumped in, swimming across to the statue.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No speedboats or jet skis?" Mega Man asked. "No problem."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Maybe I should have had more means of transportation to get across the water," Chris said when Harry arrived at the top of the statue. However, he would have to wait three minutes for his finish to count; he had taken the elevator. Luckily, the three minutes were up just as Ruby arrived at the top of the stairs. Mega Man followed suit, also having taken the stairs.

Chris counted with his fingers. "This makes six Moons and seven Stars. We are still waiting for Leo, Connie, Ivy, and Lammy."

"That reminds me," said Julie. "I saw Lammy nearing the statue when I got to the bay. Did she dock?"

Deadpool nodded.

"Where is she now?"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Lammy held her ruby necklace in her hand. She didn't know how, but the very thing she was afraid of had happened. She had attacked Yusei. Heck, she almost killed him. She had a feeling it had something to do with the necklace, but there was no way to take the stupid thing off. And that dream she had the other day….the lady in that dream had to be connected to the necklace somehow. She didn't know how, but it had to be something.

Whatever it was, Lammy knew what she had to do. It would certainly be the hardest decision she ever made, but she had no choice.

 **(Back on top of the statue…)**

Seconds later, Ivy, having just swam across, reached the top of the elevator. "Let me guess," she asked Chris. "Three minute penalty? Stupid elevator."

Chris nodded. "You're not the only one. Here comes Connie, and she took the elevator too."

"How did she get across the water?" Harry asked as Connie sat down to wait her penalty out.

"She and Leo both hitched a ride on one of Leo's tree tome tricks, but Leo took the stairs."

This made the Stars concerned. Where was Lammy? Ivy and Connie finally finished their penalty, and they heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"And the winner of the challenge is….the Mysterious Moons!"

Leo finally made it to the top of the stairs, tired out from the climb. Double D was also there; everyone had completely forgotten about him. "Did you guys miss me?" Leo asked his team.

"I wish I didn't," Julie said grimly, while Deadpool just rolled his eyes.

The Moons cheered at their victory, but it was interrupted by the elevator opening again.

"Lammy?"

"Hey guys. What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing," Mandy told her. "Just that we lost the challenge!"

The lamb just shrugged. "Sorry. I dropped my guitar as I was going up the stairs, and by the time I retrieved it, I was already back at the bottom. I had to take the elevator."

But her team wasn't ready to accept the fact that she had just cost them the challenge. However, Toph walked right up to Yusei and told him something only he could hear.

"She's lying."

Yusei looked at Lammy from across the room. "I know." He seemed a little shaken.

"What happened to you, dude?"

"It's nothing."

"Well looks like that's it," Chris said. "The Shooting Stars are heading back to the elimination room, and the Mysterious Moons get to enjoy first-class. Everyone, get onto the elevators."

As several people filed in, Yusei tried walking up to Lammy. "Lammy, I-"

Too late. She avoided his eye contact and got into an elevator all by herself. Yusei just sighed and got into an elevator with Deadpool and Connie. Neither he nor Lammy said a word to anyone as the group got back to the plane.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Sorry Yusei, but your girlfriend cost us the challenge," said Harry.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm going to need a lot of therapy after this is all over," Deadpool stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hope Yusei doesn't feel too down on what we have to do," said Mega Man.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lammy was leaning against the wall, listening to music through her iPod. She looked at the camera. "What? I needed some privacy."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Stars were all sitting at the elimination room, waiting to get it started. Toph looked a little uneasy, but everyone else stayed calm.

"I just tallied the votes," Chris said. "I can't say I'm not surprised, but the one taking the Drop of Shame tonight is Lammy. Safe trip home, miss."

Lammy just shrugged as she put on her parachute. "I expected as much," she said. "I messed up, and I deserve to go home."

"Well, the rest of the team agrees, since it was eight to one."

Ivy just shrugged. "Whatever. Lammy would never vote herself off."

What only Lammy noticed at that moment was Toph start to get really nervous. However, the rest of the team saw. "Toph, is something wrong?" Moka asked. "What is it?"

Toph was about to say something when she felt Lammy shaking her head at her.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Lammy sighed in relief, and then saw Nom Nom in the corner. "Nom Nom, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

She gave him a small slip of paper. "Give this to Yusei. Don't read it until he does. I want him to see it first."

Nom Nom looked at the slip of paper and nodded. "Of course."

"GET OFF THE PLANE ALREADY!" Mandy yelled at Lammy.

"Okay, okay. Good luck, guys." And she jumped off the plane and out of sight.

The door closed, and the Stars felt uneasy. "She seemed a little unfocused, didn't she?" Mega Man asked.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?" Sonic also asked.

Nom Nom ignored this and headed for first-class.

 **(Later…)**

Mega Man went to the luggage room to look at his list. "Hug for Toph, diaper for Daxter, mice for Harry, ice pack for Sonic, roses for Double D. Walk two steps to the left. I feel nervous about this, but it looks like I have a task on my hands."

He left the room, and didn't notice the neck of a guitar sticking out from behind the suitcases.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Nom Nom arrived at the door to first-class, and he sighed a bit before knocking. Deadpool cracked the door open.

"Password?"

"Deadpool, really? I need to come in. Important errand."

"Fine. Come on in, and make it quick. What is it anyway?"

"Where's Yusei?"

"Sitting over there at the table." Deadpool opened the door fully and let Nom Nom in. The koala quickly spotted Yusei, sitting by himself at the table, his face unreadable.

Nom Nom and Deadpool walked up to the table. "Yusei?" Nom Nom asked. "You heard, right?"

Yusei nodded. "Toph told me. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. She pushed on after I left last season, and I will too. It's just that….."

"He doesn't want to talk about what happened at the statue," Deadpool finished.

"What happened at the statue?"

"Don't worry about it."

Nom Nom nodded, then he gave Yusei the slip of paper. "Lammy asked me to give this to you. I promise you, I didn't read it. She wanted you to look at it first."

Suddenly interested, Yusei took the slip of paper and unfolded it. "I feel like this is going to be important," he said as he started to read it. "Because I-"

He never finished the sentence. He stared at the paper for a few moments, looking at the message. Once again, his face was unreadable.

"Well?" Deadpool asked.

Just five seconds after Deadpool asked the question, Yusei slammed the slip of paper onto the table. Everyone in the entire room stopped what they were doing and looked at him. This was followed by silence.

Then, unexpectedly, Yusei got up out of his seat and practically ran out the door. Everyone he passed noticed that he was close to tears. And even Gaz flinched when the door slammed as he closed it and left the room.

Julie ran to the door, but as she got to it, she could hear slight sobbing coming from the other side.

"What was that all about?" Connie asked.

In response, without saying another word, Nom Nom, Julie, and Deadpool went back to the table where Yusei had left the note. They all looked at the message, and what they saw shocked them. Of course, it had to be shocking, as Deadpool didn't say a word. And Julie gasped as she read it. And Nom Nom certainly wasn't breathing too hard.

On that slip of paper, there were two single words, clear and unmistakeable.

 _We're through._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Well…..that just happened.**

 **Lammy was eliminated due to costing her team the challenge, but let's not focus on that just yet. Let's worry about what had just happened. You, readers, may suspect a few things but that doesn't matter to everyone on that plane. Nope. To everyone on the plane, Lammy just broke up with Yusei for no apparent reason.**

 **For starters, she almost kills him during the challenge. Then she costs her team the challenge, but while none of her teammates accept her reasoning as an honest mistake, only Toph knows she was lying. And Toph gets nervous when they mention that Lammy couldn't have voted herself off. And now Lammy gave us a shocking whammy that pretty much just hit Yusei in the gut. Ouch.**

 **Is the necklace involved in all of this? Don't know. But all that matters to Yusei is that he just got dumped.**

 **And as a fan of Yu-gi-oh 5D's, there's one thing I've learned about Yusei. When something personal hits him, it hits him hard. So I think he took it pretty well, don't you?**

 **In any rate, feel free to hate Lammy all you want. And hope Yusei gets over his broken heart soon.**

 **And before you ask, no, this issue with the necklace and Yusei and Lammy is not done with yet. It will continue as the season goes on, and it will really see its climax post-merge. Besides, we still have other things to focus on until then.**

 **On other notes, Mega Man may have just gotten the key to the rest of the game. Thanks to his mysterious good-luck message, he has to give Toph a hug, give Sonic an ice pack, give Double D some withered roses, give Daxter a dirty diaper, and give Harry a sack of mice. AND take two steps to the left. The future of this game can change drastically based on when and where he gives these items.**

 **As for Mandy, she has given Ivy a choice: work with her or get eliminated. She has until after the next elimination to decide. Crazy!**

 **The last two chapters were done relatively quickly, but don't expect the next one to be the same. I have exams coming up, and I need all the study time I can get. In fact, I might not update again until after the holidays (keyword: might).**

 **Still, next chapter is something to be excited for. After the drama of New York, Chris gives everyone a challenge-free day in London. Still, one person isn't feeling the joy, leaving two people on a mission. But it will be someone else who completes that mission. All the while, a strange figure is capturing competitors as they enjoy their full day off. This leads to a climactic showdown of epic proportions, and someone turns one person's advantage into a weakness.**

 **So, remember to read and review, fav and follow, give me challenge ideas and suggestions, send in good-luck messages and audition tapes (still need Lammy's), ask questions to our eliminated competitors, and while you're at it, please don't find my bunker. Seriously, I'm surprised Po's departure didn't get my feared response, but this? Ha!**

 **So I guess I'll see you next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	11. Killers and Koalas!

**You are about to read undeniable proof that sheer determination can overcome even the most difficult obstacles, whether they are serial killers or your own emotions.**

 **Now if only I could rock a** _ **killer**_ **British accent. Ha! You gotta admit, that joke was funny.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, Mega Man may have received the opportunity of a lifetime when he got a message from the future, instructing him to deliver several objects to his fellow competitors. And Mandy gave Ivy an ultimatum: work with her or leave. You see, that's why I like Mandy. She's nasty. Next, the competitors were all brought to New York City, where they all had to do a series of tasks in order to get to the finish line atop the Statue of Liberty. Oh, I love torturing these people. All eyes were on Yusei and Lammy, as they did their best to be as calm as possible after a rough few days. And just when it seemed they would be okay, BAM! Yusei gets knocked over by a guitar. Ouch. Traumatized by almost killing her boyfriend, Lammy threw the challenge on purpose and was quickly booted off the plane, though one wonders how the voting turned out, considering Toph cast the only vote in Lammy's favor. If that wasn't enough, Lammy then dropped a huge bombshell on Yusei and sent him a heartbreaking message. And I thought those two were something special, too. It almost makes me want to cry. *sniffles* Will Yusei overcome this new heartbreak? Will Mega Man make good use of his newfound mission? Will Ivy work with Mandy? And how will I stop crying after everything that's happened so far? Guess it's time to watch another episode of Total. Drama. Everything 2! *still crying*"

 ***theme song***

Deadpool and Julie were both in the cafeteria, discussing something of great importance to them.

"Are you sure we'll be able to talk to him?"

"Julie, someone needs to get him out of this funk he's in, and it's gotta be us."

"Still, I don't know. After what happened between me and Ben, I don't blame him for wanting to be alone."

"We both know and understand what he's going through. In fact, we've been where he is. You mentioned what happened with you and Ben. Like him, you've also gone through a recent break up. And I can't forget what I felt last season after you found out about Nom Nom. Believe me, I was devastated to lose my best friend."

Julie smiled. "I'm touched. And you have a point. If we truly know what he's going through, we might be able to get him back on his feet."

"Then let's go, best buddy!"

Both walked back to first-class and peered through the small window on the door. Sure enough, there sat the only person in the room. Yusei. He sat on the floor, leaning beside the wall. Deadpool and Julie both saw how his face looked absolutely miserable, his clothes looked ragged and unkempt, his hair looked messier than it ever had been before, and he sat completely still. The most haunting thing about it was his eyes. First off, there were several bags under them; proof he hadn't slept much in days. And surrounding the usual blue eyes, there was a lot of red.

"I'll go first," Deadpool told Julie. "He knows me better."

Julie nodded as Deadpool opened the door. "Hey, Yusei," Deadpool said cautiously.

Yusei simply looked at him, not saying a word.

Deadpool sighed and said, "You know, it's been a few days since…" He tried not to say New York, for that would have probably made it worse. "...our last destination. I'm sure we're doing another challenge today."

No response. Still, Yusei glanced at him, and he knew he was listening. Sort of.

"And…..we don't know where we're going, or what we're doing. Our challenge may involve mechanics, or hacking skills, or maybe even dueling. I know there's someone here that has awesome skills in all three."

Still no response. Yusei stopped looking at Deadpool.

"Yusei, if we're doing a challenge that involves any of those three talents, us Moons could really use a guy that knows this stuff. Wouldn't you agree, buddy? Wouldn't someone like you be able to take the team to victory if the challenge involved your skills?"

"Deadpool!" Julie whispered from the door. "Is that really supposed to help?"

"I'm not exactly a heartbreak therapist. What did you expect?"

As Julie rolled her eyes, Yusei finally spoke.

"I appreciate the effort, guys. But I need to be by myself right now."

Both sighed in defeat. "Okay," Deadpool said as they both left the room. "Sure. No problem."

As they closed the door behind them, Yusei looked at the door for a second, then turned his head away and shook his head.

"Well that could've gone better," said Julie.

"I know," Deadpool responded. "I thought he would have gotten over it by now. It must have been quite rough on him. The proof is how the past few days have been. TheMasterKat, show the flashback!"

(Author's Note: Fine. I'll show the flashback, but do not tell me how to do my job.)

 _Flashback:_

 _Two hours after the elimination:_

 _Deadpool was walking past the bathroom, as he went to the luggage room to get something out of it. He was suddenly stopped by what sounded like someone singing, but their voice was cracked and strained with sadness. And the song "Don't You Want Me" was also playing, and the sad voice was singing the chorus._

" _Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh? Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me, ohh?"_

 _Deadpool just walked away, looking slightly uncomfortable._

 _One night after the elimination:_

 _The Moons were all sitting in first-class. Well, one was standing up and talking a lot._

" _Who does she think she is? A crazy girl who thinks she can break up with as many guys as she likes? Well, I couldn't care less. I am going to be happy as can be. Can you guys see how happy I am? CAN YOU?!"_

" _And I thought Deadpool talked a lot," said Leo._

"Why would Lammy do it anyway?" Deadpool asked. "Those two were amazing together. Why would she just get out of dodge, break up with Yusei, and not even give a specific reason?"

Julie looked through the window again. "I guess it truly is rough for him. He's been pushed down a bit before, but never like this. Is he giving up?"

"I don't know, but if he can't pull himself together, the rest of the team will boot him off the plane first chance they get. Julie, we have got to get this guy back in the game. I don't mean the Dating Game either. I'm talking about the 'game' game."

"Then let's do it." She and Deadpool fistbumped.

As they turned, they saw Nom Nom walk through the corridor. "Move it, idiots," he said. "I need to get through first-class because Chris wants me to do something for him."

"You're going to have to go around," Julie said. "There's someone in there who really doesn't want to be disturbed."

Curious, Nom Nom looked through the window and laughed. "He really needs to chill. It was just one girl. You guys should tell him the best bit of advice when it comes to break ups."

"Which is?" Deadpool asked.

"Get over it."

Unfortunately, Julie just got frustrated. "You don't even care, do you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't really believe this is how you want your own rival to be eliminated," Julie snapped. "He just got his heart smashed into a million pieces, and all you can give as help as to tell him to forget he was ever with Lammy in the first place? He needs some time."

"Well, I need a new camera. But we don't always get what we want, Julie."

Julie raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your camera?"

"It was sliced in half a few days ago. _Deadpool_."

"You're the one who wanted me to take a picture at the top of the Empire State Building."

"Yeah, but then you dropped it and tried to catch it with your sword." He showed the two the remains of his camera, which were two halves connected by a single wire (which was the only thing that didn't get severed by Deadpool's sword).

Deadpool just shrugged. "I'm sure Yusei could fix something like that in a heartbeat."

"Uh, Deadpool?"

"Oh. Right."

Nom Nom shook his head. "Let me know when he grows a brain and gets over it," he told them as he went back down the hall to take the detour. "Oh, and Deadpool, you got a message from some girl." He threw the device to Deadpool as he walked off.

"I forgot to mention," Deadpool told Julie. "I found something in the luggage room." He grabbed something behind his back. "Lammy's guitar? But how?"

"No idea." He looked at the message device. "I'll watch it later."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why would Lammy leave her most valuable possession on the plane?" Julie asked. "It makes no sense at all."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom found the detour to the cockpit, but looked back and sighed. As shocking as it sounded, he truly did care about what had happened between Yusei and Lammy. After all, though he hated them, he thought they were a great couple. Besides, he still had the heavy weight of last season on his shoulders. Nom Nom looked at his two camera halves. No, this wasn't about his debt to the both of them. This was about seeing a former enemy giving up.

Why the heck did Nom Nom start caring about others? He would still be himself, still be the cold koala he once was, if that duelist hadn't shown up in the picture. He couldn't explain it, but last season's bitter rivalry might have intertwined themselves within the show. Like it or not, they were stuck with each other. And one half of that bond was in dire straits.

"Yusei, I hate you so much right now," Nom Nom muttered.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Have you made your decision yet?" Mandy asked Ivy as they picked at the slop Chef had just served.

"You said I didn't have to until the next elimination," Ivy replied. "And I need that time."

Mandy just shook her head. "Didn't I already explain the terms? You work with me, or everyone finds out what happened to that stupid panda. Better decide. Chop chop." And she got up and left the cafeteria.

On the other side of the room, Toph had gotten a good-luck message, and was "watching" it at that very moment.

 **(Toph's message, submitted by MrTempleguy)**

 **(Zuko is standing in a nearby cave looking a bit disgruntled.)**

 **Zuko: Hello Toph. Your friends advised me to leave you a good luck message to prove that I know how to "be a good friend". I know that you and I aren't exactly best mates, but we can at least both agree that some people in this game are too weak!**

 **(Zuko then pulls out a chalkboard with a bunch of people's name on it from the season.)**

 **Zuko: Mandy and Gaz are easy to take out. Just convince them the other has been insulting the other. Yusei is a love sick dog, so just bring up Lammy and he'll be an emotional wreck. Connie may seem tough and smart so you can keep her as a teammate or an alliance member. Double D isn't strong in any way so you can use that. And Deadpool...**

 **(Zuko then pulls out a tape.)**

 **Zuko: This is thirty minutes of a guy saying how much Deadpool is a ripoff of Deathstroke! This should get him depressed! HA! And for Ivy, all you have to do is reveal her for her crimes or convince Chris that she's completely evil. Anyway...good luck.**

 ***end***

Toph appreciated Zuko trying to help, but there were a few things she wasn't willing to do. For starters, she knew how dangerous Mandy and Gaz were, and she was trying to stay out of it. And Yusei was a friend. She would never want to make him any more depressed. He was right about Connie, though. She was a smart girl, and she had that sword. Zuko was wrong about Double D too. He wasn't strong in physical aspects, but he had brains. That counted for something. Deadpool? Ha! It seemed that Zuko hadn't known of the many times Deadpool boasted the fact that he was a Deathstroke ripoff.

But Ivy…

To tell the truth, Toph had been suspicious of Ivy since Egypt. At the end of that challenge, Ivy was the last one out of the pyramid, and she claimed she wasn't able to do anything properly without sunlight. According to her, that's what kept her from finding a statue. Thing is, despite the sand that always made things a little fuzzy for her, she knew Ivy was lying. And if she were to form an alliance with Mandy, the two would become unstoppable.

Perhaps now was the time for Toph to reveal what she knew about Ivy before that happened.

"Attention competitors," Chris announced. "We're about to land at our next stop. Look out the window and feast your eyes on London, England."

Several people looked out the window. Sure enough, they saw things like a big river, a giant ferris wheel, and a clock tower, among other things.

"They're not joking, are they?" Harry asked. "This isn't far from my home. Well, technically it is, but this is fantastic!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **First New York, now London?" Julie asked. "This is cool."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **If we never get to go to Hogwarts, this is the next best thing," Harry said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" _ **Ello, govnar**_ **!" Deadpool exclaimed. "I have always wanted to do that."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Yippee," Yusei said sarcastically, as he still looked down in the dumps.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the plane landed, everyone boarded a double-decker bus and drove two hours before arriving in London so everyone could see the sights. Nom Nom just did a facepalm as several people brought out cameras so they could take pictures. He also noticed Deadpool try to get Yusei to see some of the spots, only for Yusei to give him a glare.

"Sheesh, that is one serious depression," Deadpool said, which got him another glare.

After a few minutes of driving around, Chris grabbed the intercom speaker on the bus. "So competitors, what do you think of London?" he asked everyone.

"You have outdone yourself this time, Chris," said Leo.

"It's not that impressive," Mandy added.

"Just tell us the challenge," Gaz demanded.

"If you so insist," Chris announced, "there is actually no challenge. After the drama you guys went through in New York, Chef and I have decided to give you guys a free day. You guys can explore London as you please for the rest of the day."

Double D raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just go out there and have a blast. All you have to do is make it back here before 8 PM London Time. If you need to know the time, you have a giant clock tower called Big Ben to look at. And I must warn you to watch out on the streets. They can be very _killer_. Heh heh."

Moka and Mega Man glanced uneasily at each other.

"Don't worry, though. Nothing nefarious. This is your day off. Chef, stop the bus. This spot's good."

Chef nodded and stopped the bus in an empty parking lot next to the Thames, albeit a little too abruptly. A few people had to hold on to their seats.

"That's better. Everyone, you can go explore now. Have fun."

Almost instantly, everyone ran off the bus and outside, ready to explore.

Well, almost everyone.

"Yusei?" Julie asked. "Don't you want to come with Deadpool and I?"

The duelist was sitting by himself at one of the seats. "Thanks, but don't worry about me. You guys go have fun. I'll be fine."

Deadpool looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure?"

Yusei nodded.

"Okay," Julie said.

"See you, buddy," Deadpool said.

As they exited the bus, Yusei looked down and sighed. And Nom Nom looked at both Julie and Deadpool as they walked off.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **When you see one person down, we all feel it," Nom Nom explained. "That much I've learned since last season. Even those of us who are usually apathetic to others can be affected by something like this. I think it is obvious to everyone here that this is something serious."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The first thing several people did was climb to the top of Big Ben and see who could make it to the top. Others went to the London Eye, where they all took pictures once they got to the top. And Harry found Moka and Double D and led them down a few cobbled streets.

"Harry, where are you taking us?" Moka asked.

"You'll find out."

Five minutes later, all three came across a simple corner between two shops. Harry and Moka smiled, but Double D looked confused.

"Guys, what are you happy about?"

"Sorry, I forgot," Harry replied. "We're at the entrance to a famous place called the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately, I forgot that Double D isn't able to see it. And since I don't know what people in there think of vampires, I'll go in alone and get us each a butterbeer."

"What's a butterbeer?" Moka asked.

"It's this drink the Wizarding World has. Very popular, and very delicious. I have to warn, though, that it has a slight amount of alcohol. Not strong, however. Still, if you guys want something else in there, they have a few non-alcoholic drinks. What will it be?"

After figuring out what the Leaky Cauldron had on its menu, Double D and Moka placed their requests, and Harry stepped inside. Five minutes later, he came back outside with three different bottles; two butterbeers, and a bottle of cherry soda for Double D. He handed the bottles to the others.

"You weren't kidding," Moka said. "This is good."

"And they sure know how to make cherry soda where you come from," Double D pointed out.

Harry nodded. "Where do you guys want to go next?"

Both shrugged. So they just walked off. But as they walked down the street, Double D couldn't help but feel they were being watched.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Daxter had dragged Jak to White Chapel so they could see a few attractions related to Jack the Ripper.

"So this guy was wanted for killing several prostitutes?" Daxter asked.

"Doesn't look that tough to me," said Jak as they looked at one of those face standees.

Immediately, Daxter climbed up the standee and put his face through the hole. "I will kill you!"

"Nice one. Can I try?"

Jak put his face through the hole. "Wha ha ha ha ha!"

"Now this is fun," Daxter stated.

"I couldn't agree more." Both high fived.

 **(Thirty minutes later…)**

Now Jak and Daxter were touring an old hotel, taking several pictures. "They weren't kidding when they said this place was creepy," Jak said.

"We've handled worse."

"Oh? More like I've handled worse, because it's usually me doing the heavy lifting."

"I steer rockets. That counts for something."

Jak rolled his eyes in amusement. Then he went to check out an old painting on the wall. "Huh, I'm guessing it's another Jack the Ripper thing. Looks really cool."

Daxter also looked at the picture, not noticing a dark shadow that was looming over them. Or the dramatic change in music.

"You gotta admire that beard he has," said Daxter.

"True."

Click!

"What was that?"

"Shut up and take a picture of me and the picture."

Jak grabbed the camera. But as he was about to take the picture, something loomed over the lens. Daxter finally saw it too.

POW!

Their screams echoed through the entire neighborhood. Mega Man heard it as he passed by that same building. Quickly, he ran into the building and up the stairs, but when he got to the top, neither Jak nor Daxter were anywhere to be seen.

"What the heck?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I was pretty concerned," Mega Man said. "Those guys are teammates and friends, so it left me confused."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry, Moka, and Double D found a strange notice taped to a wall in an alleyway. "What's this about?" Moka asked as Double D read the notice.

" _Jack the Ripper is back! The Victorian serial killer has made his reappearance. Be on the lookout for a man wearing a dark cloak. Tall, can't see his face, wielding a gun and a knife._ "

"Interesting," Harry said. "Though highly doubtful."

"I agree," Double D added.

Moka looked at him. "How so?"

"Because if Jack the Ripper came from the Victorian era, he's probably dead now."

"And no magic can bring people back from the dead."

"What about time travel?"

Moka had a point. The boys agreed to that. "Still, there's no way we should be worried," said Double D. "This is probably some joke made by kids."

Then Moka looked at the wall, where a shadow was looming. "Joke, huh? Look at that!"

In response, all three looked behind them to see a tall man wearing a cloak, his face hidden by a hood. All three screamed, "RUN!"

Moka and Double D were able to escape, but the figure grabbed hold of Harry's clothes. And before Moka and Double D could do anything, the man had disappeared. And Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"This is bad," Double D said. "Moka we need to go find Harry."

"No use. He's gone."

"But Moka-"

"He's gone!"

Double D sighed. "You're right. The only thing we can do now is to make sure that guy doesn't get us too."

"Then we had better move before he comes back."

"Good idea."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She reminded me of Gaz at that moment," said Double D. "Great! Now I'm thinking about Gaz."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Deadpool and Julie were walking back to the bus, holding a few souvenirs they had bought. "Ready for Plan B of Operation: Get Our Friend Back On His Feet?" Deadpool asked.

"We really need a better name for that," said Julie.

"I know. That's why you can also call it by its acronym. Operation: GOFBOHF!" (prounounced goff-boff)

Julie laughed at the acronym. "Okay, that is much better."

"I agree."

Julie stopped laughing, sighed, and walked into the bus while Deadpool waited outside. Just as expected, Yusei was still in there, sitting at one of the tables, completely still and completely miserable.

"Deadpool and I bought some souvenirs," she said calmly. "We thought you might want some."

Yusei looked at her. "Put them somewhere."

After Julie put the items in the closet (yes, the bus had a closet), she continued, "There's something else. Nom Nom found something in the luggage room." She held out Lammy's guitar. And this time, Yusei had a solid reaction.

"Keep it away from me! I don't want to even look at it!"

This scared Julie, so she threw the guitar out the window, where Deadpool caught it. "You're scary when you're depressed," Julie said, still freaked out. "Still, I'm not surprised you had that kind of reaction."

"Julie, I don't need this right now. Thanks for the souvenirs, but I just want to be alone right now. Go away."

Then Julie tried one more approach. "Did Deadpool tell you about what happened between Ben and I?"

Yusei nodded.

"See? I know just how you're feeling right now. Add the fact that I'm falling for Leo, and you can see that my mind is about to explode from all of this."

"At least you and Ben had a reason to break up. Lammy didn't say a thing to me."

Julie smirked. "Yeah. That's love."

"Love sucks. A lot."

"It does."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Chris appeared suddenly in the bus. "Hi, guys! You know what that sound means."

"How did you get in here?" Julie asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just sing!"

Yusei sighed. "As if I didn't have enough to be mad about."

"Do I have to join in?" Deadpool asked from outside the bus.

"You have to have a couple of lines, but this one is mostly a duet with Yusei and Julie."

"Fine."

(Author's Note: One half of the duet is dealing with a nasty breakup that happened before the season, as well as having feelings for another competitor. Another half is dealing with a nasty breakup that happened just recently and for no apparent reason. Recipe for disaster! But it does give us a good song, a true TheMasterKat original. Mid-tempo, and with a rock-vibe, and it points out how much love can bite you in the butt. So this song is called "Love Sucks".)

Julie: _If you think all love is easy, you're just plain wrong._

 _It can easily come back to haunt you, and it has for so long._

 _Ben and I were happy, and our feelings were so true._

 _But all we had has faded to black, and so have we too._

 _I once thought we'd last forever, and we wouldn't be full of woe._

 _I thought I knew everything, but now I know-_

Yusei and Julie: _Love sucks!_

Julie: _It leads to heartbreak, and I saw it with my own eyes._

Both: _Love sucks!_

Julie: _You think it's fate, but then you'll just be asking why…_

Both: _Love sucks!_

Julie: _I thought I was acquainted with an angel in disguise…_

 _But now I've come to realize…._

Both: _Love sucks!_

Julie: Yusei, it's your turn. Are you up for it?

(Yusei just shrugged.)

Julie: Great.

Yusei: (sighing) _I guess I've learned my lesson about the dangers of true love._

 _When I think of Lammy, she's an angel sent from heaven above._

 _Now she's also a heartbreaker and now I clearly see…_

 _That love can lead to ruin, as it was the ruin of me._

 _I once thought we'd last forever, and we wouldn't be full of woe._

 _I thought I knew everything, but now I clearly know…_

Both: _Love sucks!_

Yusei: _We were together, and our future looked so bright._

Both: _Love sucks!_

Yusei: _But now my broken heart is as black as the sky at night._

Both: _Love sucks!_

Yusei: _I thought I was acquainted with an angel in disguise…_

 _But now I've come to realize…_

Both: _Love sucks!_

Julie: _If that wasn't enough, my heart has been stolen again._

Yusei: _She didn't give me a reason, and I wish my sadness could end._

Deadpool: _I don't see any problem. Love problems, I have none._

Yusei and Julie: _Well, then you're one of the lucky ones_

Chris: Besides, you don't have love problems? You've had feelings for at least ten different girls, are currently in a dysfunctional marriage with a succubus, have an on-off relationship with Death herself, and you are stalking some imaginary author lady. No love problems? Ha!

Deadpool: Leave TheMasterKat out of this!

Julie: Can we finish our song now?

Chris: Sure.

Yusei and Julie: _Love sucks!_

Julie: _It leads to heartbreak, and I saw it with my own eyes._

Both: _Love sucks!_

Yusei: _You think it's fate, but you'll just be asking why…_

Both: _Love sucks!_

 _We thought we were acquainted with an angel in disguise…_

 _But now we've come to realize…_

 _Love sucks!_

Deadpool clapped in applause. "Bravo. I give that a Grammy!"

Julie laughed. Then she turned to Yusei. "Feel any better?"

"No." And he sat down, miserable again. Julie looked shocked as she stepped off the bus.

"And….he's back," Julie told Deadpool. "Plan B has failed."

"Figures."

Both walked away from the bus, but after five minutes, Double D and Moka crashed into them

"Guys? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"We might have, Deadpool," said Double D. "We need everyone to gather up at Big Ben. It's an emergency."

 **(Later…)**

Everyone (except Yusei, Jak/Daxter, and Harry) had gathered at Big Ben to discuss what's happening.

"Okay, what did you guys see?" Leo asked.

"Jack the Ripper," Double D replied.

This answer left a few people confused, so Moka finished the answer. "We ran into Jack the Ripper earlier. Double D and I got away, but he grabbed Harry and ran off."

"I know what they're talking about," Mega Man added. "I heard Jak and Daxter screaming in White Chapel. By the time I got to the spot, they were gone."

"Did he take Yusei too?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, Ruby?" Deadpool asked.

"Oh, right."

Julie sighed. "What do we do?"

"We find a way to get our friends back," Mega Man said. "And try not to get captured too. And I suggest we go in pairs so each of us has some backup. Everyone pair up."

Deadpool and Julie high fived, Ruby and Sonic paired up, Double D and Moka nodded at each other, Mega Man sided with Connie, Ivy immediately went with Toph, Leo opted to go alone, and this left Mandy stuck with Gaz, an arrangement neither girl was happy about.

"Don't tell me everyone else is paired up!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Do I have to walk around with her?" Gaz asked.

Mega Man shrugged. "Deal with it."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Worst arrangement ever," Mandy said.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can't believe I have to walk with that cow," said Gaz. "I think I would rather go back to the bus, wait with the mopey face, and take my chances with the serial killer."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom was looking through the city to buy a bunch of souvenirs Chris had ordered him to buy. And he wasn't happy.

"'Hey, Nom Nom?' 'Yes, Chris?' 'If you could go out and get me a few things from every thrift shop you can find, that would be great.' Ugh, I hate working for that guy!"

As he walked, he came to the bus and stopped at it. He didn't have to have Toph's powers to know Yusei was still in there, still miserable, still heartbroken. Nom Nom had heard about the latest attempt to help him, and even that didn't work. Aside from Toph, Deadpool and Julie were Yusei's closest friends left in the game, and even they couldn't do anything. And Toph didn't exactly have much skill when it came to this.

This reminded Nom Nom of the incident in Louisiana. At the time, he felt he was the only one who could possibly help. Everyone else was too far away to hear Yusei's calls for help after he got himself stuck in quicksand. Still, Nom Nom had seriously considered just getting someone else to help, and he almost forced himself to go. And he did it. Because he had to repay a debt to Yusei, as well as Lammy, since both had saved his butt last season.

This time, it was different. This time, Nom Nom knew, without a doubt, that he was the only possible person qualified to get his old enemy through this. Why? Because he knew the true Yusei, the one still inside that poor guy on the bus. And he knew that because they were rivals and polar opposites. And this wasn't about that debt. This was about getting his rival back.

"You got me in this mess," Nom Nom said. "And I hate you for it."

Of course, he still had to finish his errand with Chris before he could do anything about this.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Ivy and Toph were exploring the Tower of London, trying to find the missing competitors. "Deadpool told me he once visited this place," Toph said. "And what he did here was…..let's just say he's not allowed to come here anymore."

"I figured," Ivy stated.

At this time, Toph finally found the moment to confront Ivy. "It's a shame Po's not here to see this. Bummer."

Ivy got noticeably nervous, but she managed to hide it before Toph could question it. "Yeah. Bummer."

"I almost wish he didn't get distracted by the smell of roast chicken. That perfume sure was strong."

That's when Ivy stopped dead in her tracks. Toph knew.

"How?"

"You borrowed the perfume from me, remember? Actually, to tell you the truth, I had my suspicions since Egypt. You claimed being in that pyramid without sunlight made it difficult for you to do the challenge? Thing is, even when standing on sand, I can tell when someone's lying."

Ivy's mouth opened in surprise. She had underestimated this girl. "You think you're just so clever, aren't you?"

"And tell me. Were you behind Ash and Pikachu leaving too?"

"Dang it!"

"Just as I thought. Maybe after the challenge, I should tell everyone what you're up to. We've already had to deal with Nom Nom last season, and we are not dealing with you."

Unfortunately, their arguing alerted Jack the Ripper to their location. And he quickly found them.

"Uh, Ivy?"

"What? You going to point out other misdeeds?"

"No! I'm talking about that guy coming right to us!"

Too late.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Jack the Ripper just shrugged.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later, Deadpool and Julie were having a conversation as they looked through Madame Tussauds Wax Museum.

"And that is why I am not allowed back in the Tower of London," Deadpool finished.

"Was the chicken really necessary?" Julie asked.

Deadpool nodded. "Yes, it was."

Both saw several of the statues. "Hey, I found another me!" Deadpool exclaimed as he spotted a statue of himself. "Sure is a handsome devil."

"Maybe with the mask on," Julie said, laughing.

They walked into another room, which was filled with a few Victorian figures. Deadpool ran up to a statue of Queen Victoria. "These all look so lifelike. Victoria looks real, Prince Albert looks real, and even those two Jack the Ripper statues look real."

"They have two statues?" Julie asked. In fact, one looked a bit too real.

Deadpool just smiled. "They must have wanted two. It makes sense."

That's when one of the statues lunged at Deadpool, but he was able to dodge just in time. Unfazed, the killer pulled out his gun and fired. Both Deadpool and Julie dodged in time, but now they were completely alert.

"That is one lifelike statue," Deadpool said, pulling out a small round ball.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked.

"Magic." And he threw it on the ground, and it immediately exploded into a giant puff of smoke. As Jack the Ripper tried to clear it, Deadpool and Julie made a run for it, and didn't stop until they were blocks away from the building.

Julie knelt down on the ground, panting. "Think we lost him?"

"Yeah. He caught us off guard that time, but if we run into him again, we'll catch him."

 **(Montage time!)**

Ruby and Sonic were on the London Eye, trying to spot the killer from the top, but they failed to notice the killer was right behind them, and they were taken.

Double D and Moka were caught soon after, trying to search through Big Ben, only for them to bump straight into the killer as they got to the top.

Lastly, Mega Man and Connie were walking across the London Bridge when the killer jumped on them both, and he was somehow so strong that even Mega Man couldn't escape.

 **(Montage over)**

"Do you know if anyone's left?" Deadpool contacted to Leo through the walkie talkie.

"I can't contact Ruby, Sonic, Double D, Moka, Mega Man, or Connie at all," Leo said. "So either they're too distracted, or Jack the Ripper got to them."

Deadpool huffed in frustration. "And where are you now?"

"White Chapel," Leo replied. "Is Julie safe?"

"She's with me. We're both fine."

"This place is creepy. No wonder he did his dirty work here." All of a sudden, Leo tripped and dropped his tome. "Oh, perfect!"

"What?" Deadpool asked.

"I dropped my tome. Wait, someone picked it up. He's handing it to me. Thanks, sir…..Hold on, is that…...Deadpool, it's Jack! He found me! Protect Julie! Get Chris! Do something, because I-!"

The line went dead right there. "Leo?!" Julie called frantically. "Leo!"

Then she saw the look Deadpool gave her. "Oh, shut up."

Deadpool put the walkie talkie in his pouch, then started pacing. "This is getting stupid. We need to do something now! It's us, Gaz, and Mandy left. Though I have a strange feeling we've forgotten something."

"Me too. I don't get it. We'll just have to get Chris. It's getting late, but I don't think he's at the…..bus….."

Both realized something sickening at that moment.

"Oh no!"

"Yusei's still on the bus!"

"He's a sitting duck, especially in his current state!"

"We gotta get to the bus now!"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Lammy, I hope you're happy," Julie said.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Thanks to you, your ex may already be Ripper food by now!" Deadpool exclaimed.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom, having finally finished shopping through the city, walked to the bus. "Here we go," he whispered as he walked in. Sure enough, Yusei was still sitting next to the window. And he seemed worse than before. That was one serious heartbreak.

"Do you mind if I put a few things in here?" Nom Nom asked.

Yusei slightly shook his head.

"Okay then." After pretending to put something in the closet, and spotting the guitar, he looked back at Yusei. "You look like a wreck. Personally, I think it's a good look for you."

Yusei just glared at him. "I don't want any of this right now."

Nom Nom nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. And know that I don't hold anything against you for….what happened. You only delivered the note."

"Yeah. I know."

Then he climbed up to the top of the seats. "Chris asked me to check a few things in the bus. Pardon me."

He pretended to look through the top of the bus before being interrupted.

"Don't pretend I don't know what you're trying to do, Nom Nom. This is something you just can't fix."

The koala's cover was blown. Still, he kept calm. "Deadpool and Julie failed, and they're your friends. So….."

Yusei sighed. "Do you want to know something about me? I had never had a girlfriend before Lammy. I had never taken a girl out on a date, I had never had to worry about what to give to a girl for Valentine's' Day, and I certainly never kissed a girl before that day in Riftstone Manor. So I have never known true heartbreak until now.

"Lammy was one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She's smart, funny, and just plain wonderful. How many people can you say that about? Not many. In between seasons, we both visited each other's worlds. I met her band, she met my friends, and she even beat my friend Jack in a duel. He still hasn't gotten over it. But now it seems like all that was for nothing. She broke up with me. And what bothers me the most is that I don't know why. I loved her. I still do. But what good is that now?

"When you have your heart broken into a million pieces for no reason, it really hurts. And I don't think I can do this game anymore. Not after everything that's happ-"

Nom Nom just exclaimed, "Stop! Just stop right there. You can't give up now. You're a member of the Mysterious Moons. A team that needs you. You can't just throw that away over a girl."

"What do you know about love? You've never had a girlfriend either."

"So? I at least understand that you've hit an all-time low, and you have to climb back up from that low."

"Is this about the whole debt thing?"

"This is not about my debt. Not this time. I just don't want you to quit for this stupid reason. Yes, Lammy was your girlfriend. Yes, she broke up with you out of the blue. And yes, none of us know why. But instead of worrying about what happened in the past, focus on what's happening here and now, and get back in the game."

Yusei shook his head. "I don't think I can, Nom Nom."

"But Yusei-!"

"I just can't!"

Nom Nom was officially frustrated now. "That's it. My hand has been forced." He climbed off the seats and walked towards Yusei. "Literally."

SLAP!

It took a minute for Yusei to get over the shock, then he rubbed his face. "What was-?"

SLAP!

"Nom Nom, what are you doing?!"

SLAP!

"Duh, idiot. You've lost all sense you had, and I'm slapping it back in."

SLAP!

Then Nom Nom said, "Listen up, Yusei. If you give up on this game, it will be the worst mistake of your life. You have made so many friends here. If you give up, you're really going to let them down. And I *SLAP!* am not *SLAP!* going to let *SLAP!* that *SLAP!* happen!" *SLAP!*

Yusei rubbed his face again. "You slap hard for a koala."

"Good. It would never sink in if it didn't hurt."

Thankfully, it looked like Nom Nom was done with the slapping. "Look at you. You're usually the guy who never quits, and is always there for his friends. Just like you were there for an enemy way back last season during the fortress challenge. The only reason I didn't die that day is you stayed on that bridge and held on long enough for Superman to get us out. And why were you able to keep your calm that day? Because back then, you were you. All that mattered to you that day was someone else. You ran into action, not even thinking of the consequence. You were full of courage, and of pure guts. That's the person that became my greatest adversary, and that's the person I have grown to respect."

He paused a few seconds before finishing, "If only I knew where that person was, because right now, I don't see him."

Silence. "Nom Nom, I-"

"Shocking, huh? You know, our rivalry started when you threw a snowball at me to protect someone you barely knew at the time. Someone I called pathetic. Now, it's clear to me that I was wrong that day. YOU'RE the pathetic one."

This had the reaction Nom Nom was hoping for. Surprise at himself and at Nom Nom.

Nom Nom finished up in a softer tone. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Your team needs you, Yusei. Now are you going to sit here, give up, and let them down; not to mention take everything you have done to get here since last season, and let it all be for nothing? Or are you going to be the fearless duelist everyone knows you are?"

He got up to leave. "Just a little something to think about." And he got off the bus, leaving Yusei sitting there, confused and shocked.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What the heck just happened?" Yusei asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mandy and Gaz were hardly looking at each other as they looked around Buckingham Palace, trying to find the others. And neither were speaking to each other either.

That is, until Mandy said, "You know, I am trying to align with someone right now."

"Let me guess. Ivy?"

"Dang it! How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid. What do you want from her? And why tell me this?"

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "You know why."

Gaz smirked a little. "You really think you could scare me that easily? I don't get scared."

"Yeah, sure you don't."

"Aren't you aware that Ivy might not be the most trustworthy person out there?"

"Oh please. I am completely capable of making her do my bidding."

"Oh, you did a really good job making Nom Nom do your bidding last season."

"He turned out to be a far more cunning strategist than I thought! He caught me off guard!"

"Boo!"

Jack the Ripper had found them, but neither girl screamed. Instead, Mandy pushed Gaz into him.

"YOU JERK!"

"So long, copycat!"

And Mandy ran off as fast as she could, away from the killer. "That felt amazing."

 **(Later…)**

"There's the bus," Deadpool said to Julie.

"I hope we got here in time," Julie said as they ran towards the bus. "Yusei, you in there?"

Deadpool called out, "Yusei, you need to get out of there. Now."

Yusei heard their voices and looked out the window. "Guys?"

"Dude, you need to run," Julie stated.

"Why?"

"Because-"

POW!

"Because of him!" Deadpool exclaimed as he dodged Jack the Ripper's shot.

The killer cracked his neck and pulled out a sharp knife, while Deadpool pulled out his swords. "Get behind me, Julie."

"Can you guys explain to me what's going on here?" Yusei asked.

Julie nodded. "It's Jack the Ripper. Heard of him?"

"Yeah."

Deadpool deflected a blow from the knife. "I don't know how, but he's here, and he's taken most of the others."

"Okay, that's bad."

"No kidding!"

The killer attacked again, and Deadpool blocked. "This guy's good," he told Julie. "Any ideas?"

"I'll distract him. That should give you time to get him."

"You sure?"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Good point."

Julie quickly past the bus, hoping to catch the killer's attention. Yusei watched her run, a little nervous for both her and Deadpool.

The killer went after Julie, and Deadpool saw his opportunity. Unfortunately, the killer saw this and slashed his knife at him, and Deadpool only barely dodged. Now he and the others knew how serious this was.

"Deadpool, watch out!" Yusei called.

Sure enough, thanks to the warning, Deadpool dodged another attack, but not enough, and the blade caught his shoulder. Though it healed almost instantly, he was starting to get a little scared.

For starters, he had not prepared to have an all-out fight with one of the most notorious serial killers in history.

Second, where had he seen those moves before? They seemed familiar.

The killer looked at Yusei and aimed his gun. Yusei ducked under the window, sighing in relief. All of a sudden, he doubted the bus was a safe place to be in at the moment.

He heard the commotion outside, the fight between his friends and a serial killer. He knew they needed his help. They were getting destroyed. Still, Yusei didn't know. Could he really do it? He still felt doubtful. Could he really help his friends after everything that had happened with Lammy?

That's when he remembered what Nom Nom had said.

" _Now are you going to sit here, give up, and let them down; not to mention take everything you have done to get here since last season, and let it all be for nothing? Or are you going to be the fearless duelist….."_

"...everyone knows I am?" Yusei said, finishing what Nom Nom had said.

He heard the fighting outside, and looked at the closet, which held Lammy's guitar. The one she had left on the plane.

Nom Nom was right. Yusei's team needed him, and he couldn't let them down.

No matter what.

And just like that, Yusei's eyes set into a determined stare.

 **(Outside the bus…)**

The killer was starting to wear both Deadpool and Julie out. Neither one could get the upper hand for long enough. In fact, both were starting to get worried.

"I know I saw those moves somewhere before," Deadpool told Julie.

"Maybe you should stop worrying about that and concentrate on beating him."

"Right."

Then the killer saw an opening and side swept Deadpool's legs, making him fall to the ground and drop his swords. Julie helped him get up and he pulled out his gun, only for the killer to kick it out of his hand, much to their surprise.

"Okay, I'm starting to really hate this guy," said Julie. "At least you have a healing factor."

"Yeah, but you don't, so you might want to get behind me again."

The killer readied his knife while Deadpool and Julie braced themselves. Just when he was about to strike…..

…...something hit him in the back of the head, making him stagger slightly. He turned to see what had happened. Deadpool and Julie saw it too.

And they saw a card whizzing through the air and into Yusei's hand, where he put it back into his deck.

"Woah," Deadpool said.

"I know," said Julie.

Yusei looked straight at the killer. "Back off now before this gets worse."

Jack the Ripper didn't seem unfazed. He just looked right back knife ready.

"I guess we're going to have to settle this the hard way," Yusei said. "Deadpool, Julie, you get out of here. I'll take him on." And Deadpool noticed he had Lammy's guitar.

"We're not leaving you," Julie said. "Not a chance,"

"Then find a place to hide. Don't worry. I have this handled."

Deadpool just shook his head. "Yusei, with all due respect, you're not exactly a fighter like I am. Do you even know what you're doing?"

That question made Yusei think for a moment. Deadpool was right. He wasn't a fighter. Yes, he had saved the world before. But that was with his cards. Yusei wasn't known for straight-up fighting. And when he was in Snake's alliance last season, his role was more of the strategic informer. He didn't have Snake's experience, Sam's gadgets, Toph's powers, or even Lammy's guitar.

Well, he did now. He owed it to Nom Nom. And to his friends.

"No," he replied to Deadpool. "But I'm doing it anyway."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Now that was a quote," Deadpool squealed. "Make it last, readers!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They knew there was no changing Yusei's mind. "Then good luck," Julie said. Yusei nodded as Julie ran with Deadpool to a tree nearby, granting them a good spot to watch the fight.

"Just focus," Yusei told himself. "Think of this as another duel, only with no decks."

He turned to the killer. "I don't know why you're here, or why you're hurting my friends, but I am not going to let you mess with them again. Got that?"

And he held the guitar, ready to fight. The killer threw his knife to the ground and pulled out a sword. And this sword looked awesome. Yusei's eyebrows raised for a second in surprise, but immediately got focused again. "Okay, this just got interesting."

Deadpool looked at the sword. Just like the killer's moves, he had seen the sword before.

The killer started charging, sword ready. Yusei got the guitar, also ready to charge.

"Let's rev it up," he muttered as he also charged.

(Author's Note: For those of you who don't watch Yu-gi-oh, each protagonist has his own catchphrase. "Let's rev it up" is Yusei's catchphrase.)

The sword and guitar clashed for a few seconds, but Yusei was able to eventually slide the guitar free, something that surprised Ripper.

Yusei couldn't help but grin a little. Despite not being known as a fighter, he had received some hand-to-hand combat training in the past. And it was paying off today. The killer charged again, but Yusei did a sideward roll away from the sword. Once he was behind the killer, he swung the guitar behind him, and the while the killer was able to deflect it, he was a bit surprised.

"Surprised?" Yusei asked. "I thought so."

 **(Behind the tree…)**

Deadpool couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the fight. It wasn't the fact that Yusei was actually standing up to Jack the Ripper. It was Yusei himself. He seemed…..calm. And focused. And determined. It wasn't that he wasn't scared. That killer made Deadpool scared, so Yusei was probably scared too. But he wasn't showing it. Deadpool had never seen this side of him before.

Unless….

Of course! This must be what Yusei is like whenever he's dueling someone in that card game. Showing no fear, but remaining focused and determined. Even if he was scared, he wouldn't let that get in the way. Ready for whatever may come his way. And no matter what, Deadpool knew his friend would rise to the challenge.

Perhaps now, he and Julie were getting a glimpse of who Yusei really was.

"Whoo!" he cheered. "Kick his butt!"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Yusei was startled by how good of a fighter the killer was. He certainly had more experience than he ever would have when it came to fighting. And the fight was starting to take its toll on him.

Still, he didn't let it show.

"Still want me to give up?" Yusei asked. "Not a chance." He blocked another strike with the guitar and side rolled, hoping to catch Ripper by surprise.

This time, however, the killer was ready. As quickly as possible, he grabbed Yusei's ankles and pulled him off the ground. The duelist, now upside down, started trying to escape.

"Hey! Let me go!"

As though he wasn't listening, the killer started spinning around, and as he did, he spun Yusei around by the ankles. Several times, they spun around in circles.

"Hey! Stop!"

Not even that could stop the killer. And poor Yusei was starting to feel sick. Finally, the killer let go and sent Yusei flying, only for him to slam right into the bus, while also slamming his head on the side of the bus. He groaned as he slid off, holding his head.

 **(Behind the tree…)**

Both Deadpool and Julie flinched when Yusei hit the bus.

"Is he okay?" Julie asked.

"I hope so."

It was starting to click for Deadpool and Julie. The weapons, the fighting skills, even how brutal his fighting style seemed to be.

There was only one person who had those weapons, those skills, or that fighting style.

And they knew him from last season.

Deadpool tilted his head. "Dante?"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

The killer grabbed his gun and walked towards the duelist. Yusei looked at the killer, his head hurting. Heck, it was taking a lot of effort not to pass out. And it felt like the killer threw him a little too hard, because his ankle looked sprained. And felt sprained. He knelt on the ground, guitar in hand and breathing heavily.

Despite that, he held onto the guitar the entire time, and he had one last idea. Deadpool had once showed him a neat little move when someone's back was to the wall. Yusei decided now was a good time to try it.

Just as the killer aimed his gun, Yusei took the guitar and pushed it hard against Ripper's legs, causing him to fall to the ground, and both the sword and gun went flying out of his hands. Yusei walked to him, and before the killer could stand, he pointed the guitar at him, doing his best to keep standing up while ignoring the pain in his ankle and head.

Just as suddenly, the killer raised his hands in surrender. Then, also as suddenly, he started glowing and then disappeared just as Deadpool and Julie ran back to the area. Yusei knelt back on the ground, relieved.

"I can't believe it…...I did it….I…"

The pain he felt in his head finally got to him, and he collapsed in Deadpool and Julie's arms…

 **(Later…)**

Well, he was definitely moving. Yusei knew that. Probably on the plane. And he was almost convinced the past few days were all a dream, and New York never happened. He half-expected Lammy to shake him awake and whisper "Wake up, sleepyhead", like she usually would, but then two completely different voices brought him right back down to Earth.

"Yusei? Dude, can you hear us?"

"Earth to Yusei? Come on, buddy."

Feeling a little disappointed, Yusei opened his eyes, and both Deadpool and Julie were looking at him, worried. He also knew how he was moving: he was back on the bus. He was laying on a bench that had been flattened out into a small bed.

"Ha ha! Base, the cadet has returned," Deadpool chimed out. "I repeat, the cadet has returned."

Both Yusei and Julie rolled their eyes. "Are you feeling okay?" Julie asked Yusei.

"Not too bad," Yusei replied. "Other than the fact that my head feels sore."

Julie shrugged, then turned to Deadpool. "I'll get the others." She moved out of the way and went down the aisle.

"What happened?" Yusei asked Deadpool.

"When Jack the Ripper threw you at the bus, you slammed your head and got a concussion," Deadpool replied. "That, plus the effort you put into beating him, caused you to pass out. And also, when he threw you, he sprained your ankle."

Yusei looked to see that his left boot was off his foot, and his ankle was bandaged up. He then lifted his hand and saw a similar bandage was wrapped around his head. "Figures," he said.

"And boy, were you out of it? And you WERE out of it for a full hour, in case you were wondering. However, we called someone to look at your injuries, and they should be completely healed up by next challenge."

"Next challenge?" Yusei asked. "Wait, what about Jack the Ripper?"

Deadpool bit his lip (barely noticeable through his mask). "Turns out, the whole thing was a challenge."

"Huh?"

At that moment, everyone else came to their side of the bus. "Yep, we got you," Chris said. "It was all a challenge. Oh, and I hope you're not willing to sue us for this."

Yusei shook his head. "I think I'll let this slide."

"Thank God, then."

"Has anyone told you that you're even crazier than Deadpool?" Mandy asked Yusei. "Because you are."

Deadpool looked at her. "Hey!"

"Crazy or not, that fight was amazing!" Ruby exclaimed. "Both sides were all like POW!, then BAM!, and when you side swept the killer, that was the best part of all."

"I didn't think I could do that part to be honest," Yusei told her. "Chris, what's this about the whole thing being a challenge?"

Chris explained, "Did you see the Jack the Ripper challenge from World Tour?"

"Yes."

"We decided to bring it back, but with a surprise twist. No one knew Jack the Ripper was chasing them. The goal was to either last the longest or capture him."

Yusei nodded, but he had another question. "What about the killer? If this was a challenge, who was he?"

Chris laughed. "We were going to have Ezekiel do it again, but we decided to use someone a little less feral. I believe you guys recognize him."

At that moment, someone popped up from behind the seat. He was still wearing the Ripper costume, but his face was visible now. And he was a shock to Yusei.

"Dante?!"

"Yep. Chris promised to pay me $5,000 dollars if I went as Jack the Ripper for the challenge."

"So none of us were in any real danger?" Yusei asked.

Dante shook his head. "I was given two guns that look like my trusty Ebony and Ivory, except they shot paralytic darts. The knife is Snake's stun knife, which I borrowed. As for the sword, it was the only real weapon of mine I was allowed to use, and only to scare everyone. After I captured someone, I brought them to a room so they could watch the rest of the challenge on camera."

"You were behind everything?"

"Yep. Oh, and, uh, sorry for, you know, knocking you out."

Chris turned to him. "Speaking of which, I'm cutting your pay in half."

"What? Why?"

"Because part of the agreement was that you wouldn't truly hurt anyone. Did you really think throwing someone into a bus wouldn't hurt that person?"

"I got carried away, okay? It was a fun job, and I enjoyed it too much."

"Too bad."

Dante just sat and grumbled. "So not fair."

Yusei couldn't help but laugh. "One more thing," he asked. "If I managed to capture him, does that mean-"

"Absolutely," Chris said. "You captured Jack the Ripper, a.k.a. Dante, and we said whoever lasted the longest or who captured him would win. So Yusei, since you did one of those two, that means today's big winners are the Mysterious Moons!"

The Moons all cheered, and every single one of them, including Gaz, high-fived Yusei.

"And that means the Shooting Stars are once again going to the elimination room. Time to find out who sucked the worst."

 **(Later…)**

On the plane, in Economy, Ivy found Mandy and approached her.

"Yes, Ivy?"

"I'm in, but on one condition."

"Name it."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

In first class, Yusei had something hidden under a sheet, something he was working on. As he worked, both Deadpool and Julie walked up to him.

"What are you working on?" Julie asked.

"Just a little something I had heard about earlier," he replied. "I can't let anyone else see it, though."

Deadpool shrugged in agreement. "Hey, Yusei, Julie and I want to say thanks for helping us down there. Yeah, he wasn't going to kill us, but still. That was cool. Heck, that was the awesomest fight I have ever seen!"

"No problem," Yusei responded. "And I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted."

Julie nodded. "Out of curiosity, what exactly happened to you down there? One minute, you were moping. The next, you were full-on Boss Mode."

Yusei smiled, choosing his words carefully. "Let's just say that while I was on that bus, something slapped some sense into me, and I learned a few things. I let what happened between myself and Lammy get to my head, and because of that, I almost gave up entirely. What happened between Lammy and I, it still stings. And it may be a while before I completely get over it. But I'm not going to let it overcome me again. I lost myself, but now I'm back in action. I'm going to do whatever I can for my team."

Deadpool jumped up and cheered, "Whoohoo! Our buddy's back!"

"Okay, okay, don't announce it to the entire plane!"

"Sorry."

Julie held up the guitar. "By the way, what do you want to do with this?"

Yusei thought for a second. "I'll put it back in the luggage room. None of us have any idea why Lammy left it here, but I'll return it to her first chance I get."

He, Deadpool, and Julie all fist-bumped.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Well, today was a start," said Julie.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Operation: GOFBOHF didn't go how we planned, but our buddy's back!" Deadpool yelled. "Oh, and I asked Yusei if he could teach me how to play that game. I've kinda wanted to learn since I got chased around by Stardust Dragon."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the elimination room, the Stars saw Chris walking in with the bags of peanuts. "I have to admit, you all look nervous. But whatever. Let's see who takes the Drop.

"Mega Man."

"Moka."

"Jak/Daxter."

"Harry."

"Ivy."

"And Sonic."

This left Toph and Mandy, both looking calm.

"Alright, ladies. Let's get this over with. Mandy, you pushed a member of the opposite team into the killer to save yourself. That was a little too cruel, don't you think?"

"No."

"Whatever. Toph, I don't really know why you're here tonight. But whatever. The final bag goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Mandy."

Mandy caught her bag and gave Toph a smug look.

"Oh, save it," Toph snapped at her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Mandy did give us a good reasoning," said Jak.**

" **Toph can control Earth, and knows when someone is lying," said Daxter. "Too much of a threat."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm not about to let you ruin everything for me," Ivy stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Toph put on the parachute. "We're not over water, are we?" she asked.

"Nope. In fact, your parachute has a special feature that won't lead you to disaster."

Mega Man walked up to her. "I hope you know I didn't vote for you," he said.

"I know," said Toph. "I just can't believe it."

"Can I help you with anything?"

Toph nodded, and she and Mega Man hugged. But as they did so, Toph whispered something in his ear so only he could hear.

"Ivy's a witch. She eliminated Ash and Po, and was a major contribution to Snake's departure. And I am positive she had something to do with my elimination. Watch your back around her."

Mega Man pulled away from the hug, surprised. "Got it," he said. Toph nodded and jumped off the plane, leaving Mega Man standing there.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"' **Give Toph a hug'," Mega Man repeated from his message. "'She'll need it.' She needed a hug so she could warn me! About Ivy!"**

 **His eyes opened in realization. "I think I may have an idea about how to use the rest of the items."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later, Ivy and Mandy met in the luggage room.

"A deal's a deal," Ivy said. "You helped me eliminate Toph, so I'll form an alliance with you, but I need to make somethings clear. We are equal partners. You're not my boss, and I'm not yours. Also, let's agree not to lie to each other or doublecross each other."

Mandy nodded. "Ditto. I'll help you keep a low profile, and you'll help me eliminate Gaz."

Both girls shook hands. "Now it's official."

What they didn't know was that Gaz was listening.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Don't you still have that message to watch?" Julie asked Deadpool.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me." He took the device, ran out of the room to watch it, and went into the janitor's closet.

 **(Deadpool's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open up inside of a warehouse. A teenaged girl with brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a pink t-shirt with "TEAM JULIE" written on it is looking at the camera.)**

 **?: Hello, Deadpool! Name's Storygirl000-Story for short-and I have some valuable information for you! Whether or not you decide to share it is completely up to you.**

 **(She clears her throat.)**

 **Story: IVY IS MANIPULATING EVERYONE! SHE'S CAUSING PEOPLE TO GET ELIMINATED! LAMMY** (I'm blocking this part of the message; sorry, no spoilers yet) **! AND GAZ IS TOTALLY CRUSHING ON D-**

 **?: Ahem.**

 **(Story looks behind her, only to see Cable.)**

 **Story: Um, hehe...guess you're mad I stole your video camera, aren't you.**

 **Cable: Yup.**

 **Story: Well, (bleep). Bye! (Disappears in a puff of smoke)**

 **Cable: (Coughs) Well, since it seems like she was filming this for you...good luck and all that jazz, Deadpool.**

 ***end***

The message ended, and Deadpool sat beside the mops, lost for words.

Was that girl telling the truth?

 **(Later…)**

That night, Nom Nom had just gotten back from brushing his teeth, and was getting ready for bed. He was just about to lay down when he felt something hard on the mattress.

He lifted the bed sheets to find…..his camera.

And it was completely fixed. Good as new! He tested it out, and it worked perfectly. In fact, it worked better than it ever had before. The only way anyone could tell it had ever been broken was that there was a thin line right down the middle of the camera, where it had been broken in the first place.

There was only one person who heard his complaints about his broken camera earlier AND had the skills to fix and improve the camera.

He had only wanted to help, but he didn't expect this.

Nom Nom smiled. Being nice was completely new to him, but somehow, it wasn't as bad as he had thought.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I said I might not update until after the holidays, but I finished my exams, so I thought "why not?".**

 **Toph revealed to Ivy what she knew, and paid the price. And now Ivy is in an alliance with Mandy. But still, Toph secretly revealed Ivy's deeds to Mega Man, completing the hug part of Mega Man's list and giving him an idea on how to use the rest. Smart.**

 **In the Aftermath, Dante had said he would help out in a future challenge. This was it. He made a brilliant Jack the Ripper, in my opinion. And he captured almost all of them before meeting his match. And it was a shocking match.**

 **Remember when I said that whenever something personal hits Yusei, it hits him hard? If you read the reviews, you know MasterSaixus already mentioned this, but while personal things do hit him hard, he always fights back. Nom Nom was able to help with that by reminding his rival that sitting and moping wouldn't help his team, and that led to Yusei taking down Jack the Ripper (Dante). There's a reason why I like Yusei so much, and this is it. He is awesome! Deadpool and Julie put up a good effort, but it took a koala to finish the job.**

 **Speaking of Deadpool, he got a mysterious message from someone and wound up learning about Ivy's crimes, Double D and Gaz's complicated history, and something about Lammy. Looks like things are getting interesting for him.**

 **All of this led to my longest chapter yet, and a lot of fun.**

 **Next up, the competitors have another interdimensional challenge in Moka's school, Yokai Academy. Here, they have to do everything they can to be scary. However, one student leads to one person showing their true power, and by the time one person can reveal what they know, it's already too late.**

 **So remember to read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, give me good-luck messages and audition tapes, let me know what questions to ask to the losers, and speculate what Deadpool now knows about Lammy.**

 **Until then, Happy Holidays! Feel free to dig for presents, stuff yourselves with turkey and ham, and thanks to Vegetalucard for the competitor phone calls. TheMasterKat out!**


	12. Don't worry, I'm not dead

Hi guys. This is a quick notice from TheMasterKat. It has been over a month since my last chapter, and I noticed that my chapters have never taken this long to do before. The Yokai chapter is slow-coming, with a few things I need to add, such as a hilarious Steve Irwin-esque part. The song is especially hard to come up with this time around. Heck, that song from last chapter, I had planned WEEKS in advance. Some things pop up right away, others don't.

So I pretty much have a bit of writers' block right now.

But I will still get this chapter out. It just takes a little more elbow grease to fine tune it. I'm not dead, and the show must go on. In fact, I'm going to have a poll posted to tide everyone over. It's the poll for your all-time favorite TDE competitor. Thirty-four choices in all, so you have a lot of options Guests, you can say your favorites by way of review.

And PLEASE DO NOT vote for a favorite just because you like the franchise they come from. That may be a factor, but consider things this season and last season that you liked, interesting plot elements, epic things they said, etc. For example, out of all these guys, I have my personal Top 10 right here, having considered things like how easy or hard it was for me to portray them, my favorite moments involving them, and other factors.

 **10\. Double D**

 **9\. Toph**

 **8\. Ruby**

 **7\. Rarity**

 **6\. Harry**

 **5\. Yusei**

 **4\. Snake**

 **3\. Deadpool**

 **2\. Mandy**

 **1\. Nom Nom**

So vote on the poll, and I'll get the Yokai Academy adventure out in due time. And if any of you want to know why these ten are my favorites, just ask me through PM.

So that's pretty much it. See you guys soon.


	13. Being Cool at Monster School!

**We have another interdimensional challenge at Yokai Academy, Moka's school. It's a school built especially for monsters. What could go wrong?**

 **As you are about to find out, a lot.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, our competitors got what they thought would be a super-fun free day in London, England. Too bad the group was chased down. In the London streets, the infamous serial killer Jack the Ripper chased down each competitor and took them one by one. Of course, during most of the scenario, poor Yusei was going through the most serious case of heartbreak I have ever seen. I mean, oh my God, he was down in the dumps. See that, Lammy? I hope you learn from that. Deadpool and Julie both tried to help him, but their attempts were in vain. Then Nom Nom decided to give his rival a leg up, and he talked to him, snapped at him, insulted him, and literally slapped some sense into him. I really don't know how, but that did the trick. When Deadpool and Julie found themselves biting off more than they could chew with Jack the Ripper, Yusei stepped up to the plate with Lammy's guitar-which Lammy had mysteriously left on the plane-and fought the serial killer. Somehow, Yusei kicked his butt, only to find out it was a challenge the whole time, and Jack the Ripper was our demon-hunter friend Dante. He's still mad that we docked his pay. And Yusei's victory brought the Mysterious Moons to first-class, and the Shooting Stars to elimination. And Toph made the mistake of letting Ivy know she was onto her, so it was bye-bye Toph, but not before she hugged Mega Man to warn him. Interesting. Lastly, Deadpool also knows about Ivy thanks to a message from a random girl. And he was quite shocked. We have another interdimensional challenge today, and will both Mega Man and Deadpool put their info to use? Whether you find out or not, just continue to watch this newest exciting episode of Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

"Ivy is doing what?" Julie asked.

Deadpool nodded. "Yep. The message I got said exactly that. I don't know who Ivy has sent home exactly, but I have my guesses."

"Like?"

"I didn't believe her lie after the Egypt challenge. Smart girl like that? Would have found a statue in a flash. Ash left his post? Ivy accused him in the first place. Po was distracted by the smell of roast chicken? Toph once told me she had a bottle of chicken perfume so she could track her own smelling. And there's no way she would want to use it like that. And didn't Toph just get eliminated? I don't know why, but the notion that Ivy had something to do with it is scratching my brain."

Julie smiled. "And everyone, except me, believes you're as dumb as rocks."

Then Deadpool burped. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Ha! Nice. And about Ivy, I did see her hang out with Mandy over the past few days. Do you think that's a warning sign? Should we tell the rest of the team."

"Probably. I don't want them left in the dark about this."

"Totally. Let's kick some Ivy butt."

Deadpool looked around. "Speaking of butt kickers, where's the Yusmeister?"

Turns out, the "Yusmeister" was only on the other side of the room, where the rest of the team was listening in on his lecture known as "Dueling 101".

"The last kind of the spells are the Field Spells. In an actual match, with duel disks and everything, the field takes a different appearance as depicted on the card. And it includes a special effect or two. For example, the Field Spell known as Ancient Forest will give the field the appearance of a forest, as well as almost completely barring your monsters from Defense, and if they attack, they get destroyed. Pretty simple."

"That did not seem simple," said Connie.

Deadpool walked with Julie to where everyone else was. "How much is there to explain about that game?" Deadpool asked.

"A lot."

"Wonderful."

Then Deadpool tapped Julie's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "There's something else from that message that concerns Yusei."

"What is it?"

"The thing is-"

Nom Nom came bursting through the room. "Sorry, guys. Chris is working me like a dog. I did NOT think being an intern would be this crazy. Then again, I should've expected it to be so since it's Chris."

Ruby asked, "Why did you decide to be an intern anyway?"

The koala tried to avoid looking at Yusei. "Because I really wanted to stay on TV."

"I can understand that," Yusei said while also trying to avoid looking at Nom Nom.

"Oh, and the duelist has a message from home," Nom Nom said as he threw the device at him, then ran out the door.

Yusei looked at the device for a few seconds before he beckoned Deadpool and Julie to come closer so they could watch the message, then turned on the device to start the video.

 **(Yusei's message, submitted by SAM-MOO-RHAI)**

 **Akiza: Hey, Yusei. (Akiza starts to blush and get very shy to say something, but then she continues) I have heard from Crow that Lammy broke up with you for unknown reasons and I just want you to let you know that if you ever want to talk about anything, you can always talk to me. (Akiza smiles at Yusei and then she continues) And Yusei, there is something I want you to know. Something I have always wanted to let you know. (Akiza tries to say it, but she is too shy. But after 30 seconds, she finally says it) Yusei, I lo,...(Before Akiza does get the chance to say anything, Luna suddenly come into her room.)**

 **Luna: Hey, Akiza! What are you...(Luna suddenly see the camera and starts to blush in embarrassing way) Uh, oops! Did I interrupt something?**

 **Akiza: (sighs very deep) No, Luna. You did not interrupt anything. (Akiza looks back at the camera) But anyway, looks like I will wait to talk about that thing when you come back from the show. And Yusei! (Akiza gives Yusei a wink) I hope you win!**

 ***end***

"And we have another person here with interesting friends," Deadpool said. "I thought I was the only one."

Yusei put the device on the table. "You've met a demon hunter, two spies, and several other people who keep interesting company, and you still think you're the only one with interesting friends?"

"Point taken and thrown back at me."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Amazing what a fight with a serial killer/demon hunter can do to a guy," Deadpool said. "It can make you battle for your own life, but it also helps you get over heartbreak."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Then, something caught Julie's eye, and she turned to see what it was. It was Leo, and he appeared to be deep in thought. Curious, she walked over to him.

"Leo?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

After five seconds, Leo shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you have something on your mind."

Leo giggled. "Aww. I didn't know you cared."

That got him a glass of water splashed onto his face. Julie shook her head as she walked back to Yusei and Deadpool.

"Still better than slapping him in the face," Deadpool said once he was sure Leo couldn't hear the conversation.

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" Yusei asked.

Julie replied, "Maybe so, but I just can't have a crush right now."

"Ben was months ago," Deadpool reminded her. "Julie, if Yusei can escape from the grips of confusing love, so can you. And may I point out that he took his own break up worse than you did when you and Ben split? Oh, Yusei? You're not mad that I brought that up, are you?"

Yusei shrugged. "I'll just bring up your struggling marriage with Shiklah and get back at you. Besides, you do have a point."

"Guys, I need you to stop worrying about my love life," Julie said. "Whether or not I decide to trust Leo completely is not up to you."

Deadpool sighed and said, "I guess you're right. Still, you can't deny that he's good looking. Makes me jealous. My face doesn't come close." To prove a point, he took off his mask, and both Yusei and Julie covered their eyes.

"Deadpool, really?!"

"Put it back on! Put it back on!"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"So what's your deal with Gaz?" Ivy asked Mandy as both were sitting in the cafeteria.

Mandy replied, "She thinks she can do whatever the heck I do. Act the way I do, never smile the way I never smile, and the only difference is that ugly outfit of hers."

"I admit, even I would be a little angry if I had someone resemble me so much."

"Exactly. That's why we're going to eliminate her. There's only room for one 'me' on this plane. And that must be me."

"At least you're not as insane as my friend Harley."

"I had better not be."

As they talked, Gaz walked past them and briefly caught Mandy's eye. Both stared at each other with pure hatred before Gaz dropped her gaze.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She has actually formed an alliance with that eco-terrorist," Gaz stated. "Thing is, the one thing I am thinking of more than taking Mandy down is wondering if Ivy will betray her first.**

" **After all, she had already been betrayed by Nom Nom; the price she paid for siding with the spies. I am interested in finding out if Ivy will do the same."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaz walked back to the first-class room and sat down next to the mini fridge. Then she pulled out her Game Slave and started playing a video game. Soon, she became aware that Double D was watching.

"Not my kind of entertainment."

This distraction was enough for Gaz's video game character to get killed by a zombie. A frustrated Gaz turned and asked, "What do you want?"

"I was a little curious as to what you were playing on that game," Double D replied. "It seems fun, though I'm not a fan of zombies."

"Then maybe you need to get out more," Gaz responded as she restarted her game.

"Actually, one of my friends is a zombie fanatic, and he's the reason I don't like them."

"Well, kudos to your friend. Now can you please not let me get killed a second time?"

Double D nodded. "Carry on, then." And he left the room.

Little did Gaz know, Connie was also watching.

"It's only a matter of time before you admit it to yourself that you like Double D."

Once again, Gaz's video game character was eaten by a zombie horde. "Is everyone going to do this? Is everyone going to interrupt me when I'm in zombie killing mode? And Connie, I have said it a million times, and I will say it again. I. Do. Not. Like. Double. D."

"And yet, you two can't seem to leave each other alone."

"That's coincidence, Double D's a spineless little wimp, and I do not like him! Now, if anyone else interrupts me when I'm killing zombies, I am going to lose it!"

With those words, Gaz took her Game Slave and left the room so she could keep playing in the luggage room.

"So who wants to make a bet that she'll admit her feelings for Double D?" Deadpool asked.

Within five minutes, every single Moon (except Double D and Gaz, duh) had put something into the betting pool. Deadpool bet an ice cream sandwich on Gaz admitting it by the end of the day; Connie bet a free sword lesson with the Gems on the next two eliminations; Ruby threw in a chocolate bar on Gaz admitting it by the next three eliminations; Yusei threw in a free ride on his duel runner on the next five eliminations; Julie bet twenty dollars on Gaz admitting it before she would be eliminated herself (if the previous wagers were to expire); and Leo bet a free trip to Nohr on Gaz not admitting it at all before her presumptive elimination.

"So it looks like everyone's placed something into the pool," Deadpool said. "Oh this reminds me of how I got my famous name."

"What if the winner has already been eliminated before it's decided?" Ruby asked.

"Then we'll mail everything to them," Julie replied. "Well, everything that can be mailed. As for both the Nohr trip, the sword lesson, and the duel runner ride, those can be taken care of by the winner themselves. Lastly, once a winner is decided, he or she can give away one of the rewards to someone else. Is everyone in agreement?"

The group nodded.

Deadpool smiled as everyone put their hands in the middle. "Then may the best Moon win."

"One, two, three, MOONS!"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Got any 6's?" Harry asked Moka as they played Go Fish.

"Nope. Go Fish."

Harry shrugged as he grabbed a card from the pile. "Looks like there's still no one else except that Tsukune guy who can take the necklace off," he said. "What's Inner Moka like anyway?"

"I don't know how I can explain it, but I can say that she's a whole different me. She sometimes talks to me about things, but she doesn't really appear unless the rosary comes off. I'm hoping that doesn't happen. She's not exactly the nicest person in the world."

A second later, Double D came into the room. And he looked pale.

"Did Gaz scare you?" Harry asked. Double D nodded.

Daxter, who sat nearby while Jak was snoozing, stifled a laugh. "She's not that scary. Sure, she's not the right person to be sitting next to. And she always has that scowl. Not to mention that her eyes almost always seem closed, which brings chills up my spine…..Okay, she's a little scary."

"And yet, you like her," Moka told Double D.

"Is everyone going to assume I like her? She's the scariest person I have ever met. And considering I'm on her team, I have a first-person view of that scary attitude 24/7."

"Double D and Gaz, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Daxter!"

This argument finally woke Jak up from his nap, and he looked at them all. "You all need to shut up," he told them.

Moka was about to respond when the plane suddenly started shaking violently. Everyone on the plane grabbed onto whatever was nearby and held on for dear life.

Once it stopped, Double D ran back to his team in first-class. "I'm guessing we just landed?" he asked.

Julie looked out the window. "Yep. In fact, I think we have another interdimensional one on our hands, because the only thing I can see for miles is a giant portal."

 **(Five minutes later…)**

"Is this plane always going to land this way?" Leo asked as everyone climbed out of the plane.

Chris just said, "There's no runway, so we didn't have much of a choice."

"You still make it hard for us to hold onto our lunches, runway or not," said Mandy.

"True. Anyway, today's challenge is another interdimensional adventure into a fictional world. We're going to Yokai Academy!"

It didn't take five seconds for Moka to get excited. Heck, it didn't take a second. Her elation was immediate.

"We're going to Yokai Academy! That's my school! I hope I can give you the chance to meet all of my friends, particularly Tsukune. He's a really great guy, and I can't wait for you all to meet him. This is going to be the best challenge ever!"

"I can see someone's excited," Chris stated. "Anyway, everyone needs to get through the portal so I can explain the challenge."

One by one, everyone walked through the portal and came to a long road leading into a tunnel, so dark that no one could see inside it. And waiting for them was a typical school bus. Chris led them to the doors, and they opened to reveal a weird-looking man.

"This guy provides transportation between the human world and the school," Chris explained. "He'll lead us to our destination."

Moka was the first to board the bus, and the bus driver immediately tipped his hat. "Welcome back, Moka. I see you have a lot of passengers."

"I know. Give credit to this reality show. How's Tsukune?"

"Waiting for you. As are the rest of your friends."

Chris was the last to get on the bus. "Is everything prepared for the challenge?"

"The entire student body and staff is ready," said the driver.

"Fantastic. Everyone, we'll give details of the challenge once we arrive at the school. Driver, take it away."

The driver immediately floored the gas pedal, and five minutes later, the bus had gone through the long tunnel and had stopped at a dirt road leading into a forest.

"That's it right there," the driver told the group. "Yokai Academy is through the woods."

"Well that was the shortest bus ride ever," said Nom Nom, who was also on the bus.

Soon, everyone was off the bus and walking through the forest, following Chris' lead.

"So what kind of monsters are in this school?" Harry asked Moka.

"A bunch of monsters from throughout history, mythology, and stuff like that. Even monsters that don't really make sense. My friends and I dealt with a trio like that. The rule is that while we all know we're monsters, we can't reveal our monster identities. Personally, I think that rule is pretty obsolete since everyone breaks it on a daily business."

Double D looked around the forest. "What Ed wouldn't give to be visiting a school filled with his favorite things. Eddy would probably just try and find out what kind of jawbreakers they have here, and then exploit the students and staff so he can get said jawbreakers."

"Are the jawbreakers where you live as big as you described?" Moka asked.

"Personally, I don't think I described them as big enough."

"Alright, we're here," said Chris, who immediately stopped the group, but he stopped them a little too abruptly, and they all walked right into each other.

Once they managed to correct themselves, they all set their sights on a large group of buildings. These were all dominated by one large building in the front of the campus.

"Not bad," said Leo as they walked on.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Now this is the type of school I can hang out at," said Leo.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think I found my kind of place," said Gaz.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As they got closer to the main building, Moka suddenly saw someone waiting at the fence. He was an average-looking teenage boy with dark brown hair. And once he saw the group, he was showing the same excitement as Moka was. But once they saw each other, their excitement was filled to the brim.

"Moka!"

"Tsukune!"

As quickly as she could, Moka pushed her way through the group and practically jumped onto poor Tsukune.

"I have missed you so much!"

Tsukune, though he appeared a little nervous, greeted her with the same kind of enthusiasm. "I missed you too. And so have the others."

"Ahem."

Moka heard Chris clear his throat, and Moka quickly composed herself. "I got the blood you sent me," she said. "Thank you so much. How did you even manage to get it all?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Tsukune was a little apprehensive about being in the confessional. "Am I even allowed to be in here?" he asked.**

 **Chef's hand came through the door and gave him a thumbs up.**

" **Okay then. Anyway, do not ask where I got all that blood. Some things are best left unanswered."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"How have the others been?" Moka asked.

"Good. All of them can't wait to see you, though at the same time, all of them CAN wait to see you."

Moka giggled. "Okay, what's the damage?"

"Kurumu has taken to occupying your room just because it's closer to my room than hers. Yukari has taken to serving me breakfast, lunch, and dinner every single day. And Mizore built a wax statue of me and hides it in her closet."

Deadpool raised his hand. "You mean you have the best luck I have ever heard of when it comes to girls?" he asked. "You are so lucky!"

"Honestly, I'm used to it. But are you saying you really want something like that?"

Deadpool nodded.

"Is he for real?" Tsukune asked.

Moka nodded and said, "Well, you at least have to meet everyone. Guys, introduce yourself to Tsukune."

One by one, each of the competitors introduced themselves to Tsukune. A few people, like Yusei and Mega Man, shook hands with him. Others, like Mandy, just said their names. And a couple, like Ruby, Sonic, and Jak, gave him a fistbump.

The last two to introduce themselves were Harry and Double D.

"So, Harry and Double D? You're the ones Moka mostly hangs out with on the plane?"

Harry nodded. "Absolutely," said Double D.

"Fantastic," he shook both their hands. "Any friend of Moka's is a friend of mine."

"So what do you think of everyone?" Moka asked Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at the group and said, "They all seem really cool."

Moka smiled and got a little closer to him. At first, it looked like the two were going to kiss. Then Moka went right for his neck.

"Sorry, but it smells so good and I left the supply on the plane."

"Moka, what ar-AAAAAAAAGH!"

In front of the camera, a bat suddenly flew down. "Well, we haven't started this chapter's challenge yet, and already we've had Moka take a drink. Sit tight, readers. This fanfiction's getting interesting."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why did I just hear a bat talking?" Deadpool asked. "And more importantly, why was it breaking the fourth wall? That's my job!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once everyone stopped laughing at the fact that Moka had just gotten some blood and Tsukune looked freaked out, Chris led them into the building. "Now that we've all had our introductions and laughs, we can get to the challenge. Every single student and every single staff member is involved. The task is simple. Across the school, there are seventy-five little tokens called Monster Prints, five for each person. They look like this."

He held up a silver coin. The tails side was blank, but the heads side had an engraving of a monstrous claw. "Your goal is for each competitor to find five of these Prints. After you have all five, you can bring them to Tsukune for your final challenge. First person to complete this challenge will win it for their team. Easy enough."

"I hate when he says it's going to be easy," said Mandy. "That's when you know it's not."

"And you are correct. For starters, it's a big school. Finding these Prints could be like finding a needle in a haystack. Classrooms, the pool, bedrooms, bathrooms, the possibilities are endless. In addition, each student and staff member knows where the prints are, and a few are even holding one or two. And they have been tasked with guarding this information from you by any means necessary. It is your job to weasel the information out of them. How? Use your imagination. And Moka, even your friends aren't exceptions to the rule. They will also be guarding information as much as possible."

Moka sighed.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it's fair. You all can look for tokens manually, or deal with the monsters. And some of these guys are tough. You may have a fight on your hands. So think carefully about how you want to do this.

"Lastly, there are two extra Prints out there. Unlike the others, the first one is black. Whoever finds this will have automatic immunity if their team loses today. The second one is gold. Whoever finds that token gets to choose who from the losing team to be eliminated, with the exception of the black Print holder if that's the case. A very powerful item for this game."

Gaz thought, "Eliminate Mandy."

Mandy thought, "Eliminate Gaz."

"Any questions?" Chris asked.

Deadpool raised his hand.

"No questions then? In that case, let the Print search begin!"

Everyone quickly ran out of the building and in different directions throughout the school. As Moka passed Tsukune, he nodded in appreciation. "Good luck."

Moka smiled. "Thanks."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I am so glad to be reunited with Tsukune," Moka stated. "Best day ever!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The entire group started their hunt. A few people were going for the monster-weaseling approach, as Yusei demonstrated when he approached a random guy by the flagpole.

"So what would it take to get you to tell me where to find a Print?" he asked.

The student shook his head. "Ha! You're kidding, right? What could you possibly do that would get me to spill the beans?"

Yusei smiled, duel disk in hand.

Five seconds later, the student was so scared that his donkey ears popped out as he looked at the looming Stardust Dragon.

"You were saying?" Yusei asked

Completely scared, the student caved. "There's a Print in the Math Lab. There, you have some info. Just please make that dragon go away!"

Yusei nodded and put Stardust back in the deck. The Chris, who had watched, came over and nodded.

"He didn't have a Print, but now Yusei has the location of one. Well done. And note that now that you have gotten Print info from someone, you can't ask that same person again."

Chris ran off, and Yusei headed in the direction of the Math Lab (there was a map right next to the donkey guy).

Others took a creepier approach, like when Deadpool confronted someone near the gym, and he managed to get the Print he was holding by….taking off his mask.

"Put it back on! I'll give you the Print I'm holding if you put your mask back on!"

Deadpool pulled back on the mask and was handed the Print. "Pleasure doing business with you, sir," he said as he ran off.

Chris checked his watch. "Okay, we need something to pass the time. Oh, you can't beat the classic method."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"And there it is," Julie muttered as she was bargaining with another student.

"Everyone complains," Chris said. "Why? I love singing. What's so bad about singing?"

(Author's Note: Finally, I came up with a song! These things are hard to make. Well, this one has a cool pop beat with a slightly fast tempo, and is called "Monsters All Around".)

Deadpool: _There's monsters all around_

 _But I can't tell what is what._

 _All I know is that none are that scary_

Sonic: _There's monsters all around_

 _And I gotta push right on_

 _Before the challenge gets too hairy_ (Sonic finds a Print under a classroom desk)

Mandy: (looking in another classroom) _There's monsters all around_

 _But I can't dwell on it all_

 _Gotta make sure that Gaz takes the drop_

Leo: _There's monsters all around_

 _And yet that still doesn't compare_

 _To Julie's rejections that won't stop_

All: _We gotta do the challenge_

 _But we must deal_

 _With the monsters all around!_

Moka: (finds a Print in her own dorm room) _I am happy to be here_

 _And to see my friends again_

 _Especially my dear, dear Tsukune_

Yusei: (gets the print from the math room) _At least I don't see bugs_

 _And I am pretty confident_

 _That this challenge is turning out okay_

Ruby: (gets a Print from a student) _There's monsters all around_

 _But they are nothing compared to Grimm_

 _And I know the Moons can do this_

Ivy: _There's monsters all around_

 _But they don't compare to me_

 _There's absolutely nothing to this_ (finds a Print inside a greenhouse)

All: _We gotta do the challenge_

 _But we have to deal with_

 _The monsters all around_

 _They don't seem all that scary_

 _But we can't forget_

 _There are monsters all around!_

Chris nodded. "Not bad," he said through the school's intercom. "And by the looks of it, so far, everyone has at least one Print. Excellent."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have to remember to throttle Chris once this challenge is done," Mandy said. "I don't know how much more of this singing I can take."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruby, out of a hunch, was about to check the swimming area. She was simply curious, and hadn't asked anyone about it. Once she walked in, she came upon a familiar face, and that face looked a little nervous.

"Sonic? Is something wrong?"

The hedgehog looked at her. "I can see a Print down in the pool. And of course, I can't get it. Why does water have to be so scary?"

"And yet, you could probably run across it."

"Ha ha. Funny."

As they talked, Ivy walked past the building, and stopped to hear the conversation from outside. This may be some interesting ammo to use on the two speedsters.

"I can go down and get it for you," Ruby said. "You were the one who actually found it, so it's a fair trade."

"If you insist."

Ruby nodded and jumped into the water. Twenty seconds later, she surfaced, waving the Print in her hand. Sonic smiled as she climbed out of the pool.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"Sure thing." She handed him the Print, but Sonic shook his head.

"I was the one who found it, yes," he said. "But you actually retrieved it for me. It's more fair for you to have it."

This surprised Ruby. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Then, out of the blue, Ruby just stepped towards him and hugged him. "Thanks." Both smiled.

Ivy watched as the both exited the building. Neither Ruby nor Sonic could see Ivy, which was a good thing, because she was beaming with joy.

After all, any leverage she found would be good for both her and Mandy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Two people from opposite teams helping each other," Ivy said. "This is something brilliant. A little piece of evidence to a, oh I don't know, betrayal?**

" **While I can point out how I watched Yusei help Lammy with her shyness last season, neither of them actually threw a challenge for the other's team. Ruby and Sonic, however, could be a different story.**

" **Blackmail! I love it!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom, who had been given the challenge off to explore the school, was having fun. Befitting a koala, he decided to take his camera and go on a monster safari, all with an imitation of Steve Irwin.

"And welcome to _Nom Nom's Monster Adventure_!" he said to the camera. "This is where myself, an Internet celebrity koala, explores the jungle that is Yokai Academy."

Just a few rooms away, someone else was grabbing a Print off the top of a chalkboard. Yusei grabbed a yard stick and started pushing the coin off.

"And another Print bites the dust," he said. That's when he heard Nom Nom doing his safari.

"What we just passed was the subspecies of monster known as the-oh, I don't really know. They're not showing their monster identities. Can my adventure recover from this?"

And he got just the material when he walked into the right classroom.

"This, viewers, is not a monster," Nom Nom told the camera. "It is a subspecies of human known as the _Yusei Fudo_. Watch how this puzzling specimen takes the yard stick and releases the coin from its perch. How about that? This is an intriguing sight we are seeing."

"Nom Nom, what the heck are you doing?" Yusei asked as he finally grabbed the Print.

"I wanted to see if I could pull off Steve Irwin. Do you think I did?"

Yusei shook his head. "Needs work."

"Everyone's a critic."

"So why the sudden lack of crazy teasing? Besides the safari show?"

Nom Nom laughed and said, "I'm trying this whole 'nice guy' routine out. I figured it was the least I could do. After all, you fixed my camera."

That reminded Yusei of what happened back in London. "But that was the least that I could do. I never would've had the guts to face Jack the Ripper, let alone actually win, if you hadn't reminded me of the mistake I was making in letting Lammy get to my head."

"When will you ever learn that I'm always right?"

"Says the guy who eliminated half the competitors last season, backstabbed both his alliance members, and cheated to get far in the game."

"Oh, you had to bring that up?"

"Just saying."

"We're never going to fully see eye to eye, are we?"

"Probably not."

"But at least right there, we finally agree on something."

"We agree that we'll never agree? Wonderful."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Deadpool had caught up with Julie, and they were both still searching.

"Moka never mentioned how big her school was," Deadpool said. "This is just insane. Completely insane. Bruce Banner taking anger management classes-insane."

"At least she's clearly never bored," Julie stated.

As they walked, Ivy was walking down a hallway right next to theirs. Neither could see the other, but they could hear each other. Ivy stayed quiet so she wouldn't be detected, her excitement rising.

"So what are we going to do about Ivy and Mandy?" Julie asked. "You know we're going to have to tell the rest of the team."

At this, Ivy bit her lip to keep from freaking out; eliminating Toph hadn't been enough.

"First chance we get, we're going to have to tell them. Stars too. We can't leave them in the dark."

"And what was it you were going to tell me earlier? Had to do with Yusei?"

"Right. What he needs to know is why-"

Before Deadpool could spill the beans, a girl started passing by them in the hallway. She was wearing a sweater vest and skirt, and she had blue hair. "Hello, there," she told the two. "How are you doing?"

Julie looked a little apprehensive, but Deadpool held up his hand. "Just fine, missy." Clearly, he was looking quite interested. He took the girl's hand and started shaking it. "I'm Deadpool. And you are?"

The girl laughed and pulled away her hand. "I'm Kurumu. Boy, don't you look nice? Where did you get the suit?"

"Made it myself. It takes a man of considerable skill to make a suit as cool as mine. Though I admit the design is a little familiar."

Yep, Deadpool was smitten. Luckily, Julie got things back on track.

"So, do you know where we can get a Print?" she asked Kurumu.

That was all it took to deflate Kurumu's mood. "Dang it. Note to self: never seduce a guy if they are already hanging out with a girl."

"I'm guessing you're a succubus?" Deadpool asked, having escaped his trance. "Awesome. My wife is one too."

"Really?"

"In fact, she's also queen of the Monster Metropolis in our world."

"Tell her I would like to meet her."

Julie shook her head out of amusement. "So, the Prints?"

"There's one each in the bathrooms on the first floor. Knock yourself out."

"Great," Julie said. "Thanks."

"One more thing," Kurumu told them. "If you see Moka, tell her I said hi, and that Tsukune's mine."

"Will do," Julie said as she and Deadpool walked off. As they did, Deadpool mouthed out, "Call me" and waved.

Once Kurumu was out of sight, Julie added, "You know this is a high school, and all the girls here are probably too young for you, right?"

"Thanks for reminding me," Deadpool said, sulking.

And once they were out of earshot, Ivy started laughing and headed for the bathrooms.

 **(Somewhere else in the school…)**

Harry and Double D had also found some of Moka's friends. In fact, they were having a quick chat with two witches, Yukari and Ruby (not to be confused with the competitor).

"So when are you and that Gaz person going to start dating?" Yukari kept asking Double D.

"When are you going to stop pestering me about it? Gaz and I are not like that."

Yukari giggled and said, "You should see your friend Connie pushing the subject to Gaz as we speak."

As they talked, Harry was having a more composed conversation with Ruby.

"So smart for a child," Harry said. "I can see why she's so excitable."

"You should see her when she gets near Tsukune," Ruby told him.

Harry nodded. "So you both know Moka?"

"We're friends with her. That's why neither of us had any problem giving you two our Prints. That, and Yukari had been itching to meet someone as smart as Double D, and I had been hoping to meet quite a legend when it comes to magic."

"You both should meet everyone at Hogwarts. That's my school. And there are a number of people there who would certainly like to meet you."

"Indeed."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Hermione, I think I found you a couple of study partners," Harry said. "Ron, you just got some people to teach Quidditch to."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaz was in the cafeteria, looking under several tables. "Why are there so many tables?"

As she looked, she started to feel a strange chill. Trying to ignore it, she kept looking. Then a weird voice made her pause.

"When are you going to admit your feelings for the sockhead?"

Gaz turned to see an ice-pale girl with cobalt hair, and she was sucking on a lollipop. And she certainly looked a little creepy. Though not scared, Gaz was apprehensive. "And who are you exactly?"

"Mizore. Friend of Moka's. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, hi."

Okay, this person was definitely Gaz's style. "What question did you just ask me?"

"I asked when you were going to admit your feelings for the sockhead."

And that was when the annoyance struck. "Ugh, you sound like Connie. How many times to I have to tell everyone that I do not like the shrimp?"

"Don't you think that maybe Connie's right?" Mizore asked. "I mean, we all watch the show. By now, it's pretty obvious." She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, as if making a point. "The way I see it, it's only a matter of time."

This conversation was starting to get on Gaz's nerves. "Do you at least have a Print? Or know where I can find one?"

"Tell Moka to back away from Tsukune and I'll give you the one I'm holding."

"Deal."

Mizore threw the Print to Gaz. Then Gaz looked at it for a second, and her eyes widened (incredible, right?) when she realized it was the black Print.

"This will show that Mandy!" she exclaimed. "Thanks, Mizore."

"Yep."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No elimination for this girl," said Gaz, waving the Print up in the air.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ruby and Sonic have jeopardized themselves by helping each other out, and Deadpool knows about the alliance," Ivy told Mandy. "Looks like we have a lot to do in order to keep under wraps."

"I highly doubt they'll be a problem to us yet," Mandy said. "In fact, I have something that will wipe the smile off of someone's face."

She showed Ivy a gold Print. "How did you get that?" Ivy asked.

"I ran into a guy hiding in the girls' restroom while I was searching. He said his name was Gin, and he was a werewolf. Thing is, a werewolf holds no threat against me, and I shook the Print off him without a single effort."

"Not bad," Ivy said. "Looks like I made the right choice of an alliance partner. So are you going after Gaz?"

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Mandy, my dear, you are pure evil."

"Proud of it."

 **(Later…)**

After another hour, the first person to get all five Prints was Moka (since this was her school, she knew her away around). Deadpool was the second person to finish (Julie was still looking for one more Print). Both handed their Prints to Tsukune.

"Moka, Deadpool, congratulations," Chris said. "Both of you have made it to the final challenge, meaning the Mysterious Moons and Shooting Stars are neck and neck. But be warned that this final challenge is not as easy as finding the Prints. Now please follow us."

The competitors followed Chris, Chef, and Tsukune down a long staircase. "I don't remember this being part of the school," Moka said.

"Because it was literally just built for today," Chris explained. "The most dangerous part of today is right down here."

Finally, they came to a stone door. Chris and Tsukune both pushed on it, and it opened to reveal a large stone chamber. It was mostly empty, except for the center, which had a large statue of something big, and resembling a…

"Minotaur," Chris said.

Then, just like that, the statue's eyes opened and glowed red. Then the stone skin started to shed, and the minotaur burst out of its stone body and let out a really loud roar.

"Are you insane?!" Moka asked Chris.

"Just defeat the guy. Whoever does so wins the challenge!"

Tsukune looked at the minotaur and gulped. "Chris didn't say you guys would have to fight something like that!"

Then, Moka noticed something. Deadpool was actually silent. And even his mask didn't hide the fact that he was scared stiff and close to freaking out.

"Nice cow," he kept muttering. "Nice cow."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Okay, I miiiiiiight be afraid of cows," Deadpool said. "Being completely alone tops my Fear Chart, but cows are a close second."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ivy, did you hear that?" Mandy asked

Sure enough, everyone had heard that minotaur yell.

"I think we found the final task," Julie muttered.

"That did not sound safe," Connie said.

"Should we be scared?" Daxter asked Jak.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"It's just a cow," Moka told Deadpool.

"Yeah, you're right. A scary, giant cow on steroids, but just a cow. Sure, it won't do me harm at all."

Chris laughed. "Nice sarcasm."

The minotaur looked around, once at Deadpool, then at Moka, then at Chris and Tsukune. Just as suddenly as how he awoke, he started charging towards the two. They both got out of the way, but the minotaur kept going and ran out the door and up the stairs.

"I think the big guy's loose," Chef told Chris.

"You think? Turn on the loudspeaker."

Once they had it on, Chris yelled to the entire school, "Code BEEF! Repeat! Code BEEF! We got a runaway minotaur in progress. All normal Yokai students, run for your lives! All competitors, the normal Print challenge is cancelled. Just get rid of the minotaur!"

Everyone ran out of the chamber (Deadpool, who was still scared stiff, had to be pulled out by Moka) and to the flagpole, where the minotaur was standing. Five seconds later, the other competitors ran outside to check out the scene.

"What the heck is that?" Yusei asked.

"A scary barbecue," Mega Man replied. "That's what."

Now everyone was looking at the minotaur, who now had his sights set on both Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune was able to dodge again, but this time, the giant cow grabbed Moka, who blew in her face.

"Hey, let me go right now!"

"What she said!" Tsukune said as he started chucking bricks at it. Deadpool finally managed to get over the initial fear and shoot his guns at the minotaur's wrist, which made it drop Moka. Tsukune ran to her and helped her land safely.

"I'm guessing you're used to this too?" Ruby asked Tsukune as she managed to temporarily disable the minotaur's legs with Crescent Rose.

"Pretty much," Tsukune replied as he and Moka backed away.

Then something clawed the minotaur in the back, and it turned out to be Kurumu. "No way was I going to miss this," she told everyone. "And I brought company."

Sure enough, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby (the witch, not the competitor) arrived at the scene. Mizore shot several ice blasts at the minotaur's eyes, while the witches, plus Harry, launched several magic attacks.

Still, not even this could bring down the minotaur. Soon, it caught sights of a new target: Double D.

"Run, you idiot!" Gaz yelled. But he, like Deadpool earlier, was too scared to move as the minotaur walked over to him.

And one thing that Gaz noticed was exactly how she said it. Her voice….filled with fear.

"Maybe you should clear away from the carnage," Mega Man told Tsukune.

"Good idea," he said. But as he did, he tripped on a rock. And as he threw his arms forward to brace himself from falling….

….he accidentally knocked Moka's rosary off her neck.

Suddenly, she started glowing. Tsukune got up and realized what had just happened. "Now you guys might all want to step back."

"Is this what I think it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Almost immediately, Moka started undergoing a strange transformation. Bats started swarming all around her, and she started changing in several ways, like her *sigh* breast and hip size noticeably changed, her hair turned from pink to snowy white, and her eyes became red (for those of you who watch _Rosario + Vampire_ , it's pretty much the same transformation style).

Just like that, it was complete. Standing in front of everyone was a completely different Moka.

"That's Inner Moka?" Chris asked.

"That's her," Tsukune said.

Inner Moka turned her attention to the minotaur, who was still ready to attack a freaked-out Double D. "Leave him alone," she said, her voice cool and collective, and completely different from Moka's normal voice.

The minotaur looked at her and threw his fist to her, but she easily stopped it with her hands. Then she kicked the minotaur in the face, making it howl in pain.

"Someone need to teach you how to know your place," said Inner Moka. "I would be happy to oblige."

She turned to Double D. "You! Clear out of here, kid."

Double D nodded and ran over to Tsukune and Harry. "Double D, are you okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah."

Gaz sighed in relief. Double D wasn't hurt. That was good….wait a minute! Was she worrying about Double D just now? And the way she tried yelling at him to run earlier. Was she that worried? There simply couldn't be any possible explanation. Unless….

….oh no.

The minotaur tried attacking Inner Moka again, but she jumped up and kicked him again, this time sending him to the ground. Everyone backed away as Inner Moka kicked him again when he tried to get up.

"My turn," she said. Then she once again kicked the minotaur in the face, making it fly around twenty feet before hitting the ground with a thud. She then walked up to it and picked him up by the horns.

"Have you had enough yet?" she asked.

And the minotaur started crying like a little baby, then nodded to her. Just as comically, he started sucking his thumb while still crying his eyes out.

"Aww, did you have to hurt his feelings like that?" Chris asked.

The bat from earlier once again flew in front of the camera. "And this epic fight scene took a respectable...oh, forget it. This is a fanfiction, not a television sh-"

"HEY! BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL IS MY JOB!"

Deadpool started chasing the bat around, while the bat kept saying, "Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!"

POW! BANG! POW!

The mercenary walked back to the group, completely satisfied. "That should teach him."

Inner Moka rolled her eyes and looked at the group. "I've been looking forward to meeting you all, especially those who were able to supply me with fresh blood. You guys have my thanks."

Everyone gave a thumbs up, before she turned over to Tsukune, Double D, and Harry.

"You're not hurt, are you?" she asked Double D, who shook his head.

"Good." She looked at both Harry and Double D. "Are you two the ones who befriended Moka on the plane?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Of course," Double D stated.

Inner Moka smiled. "In that case, I owe you both my thanks for all your help."

"No problem," Harry added.

"That was amazing," Double D said. "You really saved me back there. Thank you."

"I just hope you don't hesitate much longer," Inner Moka told him. "Not everyone is what they seem."

Double D nodded, and the comment made Gaz shudder.

"You two, keep doing what you're doing," Inner Moka said. "Look after my other half." She shook both their hands.

"Will do," Harry said.

"We'll do our best," Double D said.

Lastly, Inner Moka turned to Tsukune, as well as Kurumu, the witches, and Mizore. "Still think I have no chance, Kurumu?"

"Okay, I was wrong," Kurumu pouted. "Don't rub it in."

"Well, I'll see you all soon," Inner Moka said. "Tsukune, do you have the rosary?"

Tsukune handed the rosary to her. "Good luck in the rest of the competition."

"You won't have much to worry about," Inner Moka said as she reattached the rosary. "We'll both be in good hands…."

Once the rosary was reattached, she briefly glowed for a second before transforming back into regular Moka, who fell onto Tsukune, exhausted.

"Did I hurt anyone?" she asked him

Tsukune laughed. "Just the minotaur's feelings."

They looked at the minotaur, who was still crying.

"What about Double D?"

"He's fine."

"Good."

Chris checked his watch. "Okay, let's wrap this up. Since Moka defeated the minotaur and humiliated him into next week, we're giving the challenge to the Shooting Stars."

This caused all of the Stars to cheer their hearts out, though Mandy just nodded.

"As for the Prints, though we ended that part of the challenge early, did anyone claim the gold Print?"

Mandy held it up in the air, looking smug.

"Good. Mandy gets to choose which Moon takes the drop. But did any of the Moons claim the black Print?"

Gaz held up the black Print. "Right here."

"Then Mandy cannot choose Gaz to eliminate. I'm sure she's pretty angry right now."

Sure enough, everything Mandy said for the next twenty seconds had to be censored. But the fact that she was protected from Mandy, for once, was not Gaz's main concern.

"I guess this is it for now?" Tsukune asked.

"Pretty much," Moka said. "I'll see you all soon." She waved at the girls behind Tsukune, and then leaned in to kiss him.

Or, in this case, drink his blood again.

"Moka, what the heck!"

Everyone laughed.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She had the black Print," Mandy seethed. "(censored)"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No telling who Mandy will pick, as long as it's not me," said Ruby.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why did Gaz almost freak out earlier?" Leo asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Moka took that cow down!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Take that, bovine Hulk Hogan!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Connie!"

Everyone was back on the plane, and Gaz was running to Connie, who was just about to enter Economy.

"Gaz, what is it?"

To Connie's surprise, Gaz looked ready to panic. "You were right," she said. "I like him."

Connie smiled. "I knew it would be sooner or later."

"Don't rub it in," Gaz said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to the luggage room to bang my head against the wall until the elimination." And she ran back down the hall.

Connie laughed and went inside, where the rest of the team (except Double D) was sitting.

"She admitted it!" she cheered. "She likes him!"

"That means I win the bet!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Everyone who wagered a readily available object, pay up."

Ruby handed him the chocolate bar, while Julie gave him twenty dollars.

"Pleasure doing business with you, ladies," Deadpool said. "As for the rest of you, I am excited. Connie, the Gems are about to see a sword fighter unlike anything they have ever seen. Yusei, I can't wait until I find what it's like to ride your shiny red bike. And Leo, is Nohr lovely this time of year?"

Leo nodded.

"Good."

"Is anyone else hoping Mandy does not pick Deadpool to be eliminated tonight?" Connie asked.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell," Harry told Moka as they were sitting in the cafeteria with Double D. They were explaining what happened when Moka was Inner Moka.

"I feel bad for that minotaur," Moka said. "Yeah, he was going to kill Double D, but did I really have to hurt his pride?"

Double D shrugged. "Better his pride than my bones."

"Fair point."

"I can already imagine Ed and Eddy's reactions," Double D said. "Ed will be bummed that he missed a good fight between a powerful vampire and a minotaur. Eddy will be jealous that I talked with the other you."

Harry shook his head. "I think this may be the craziest day we've had so far in this competition."

"No doubt," Moka said. "But at least we have friends to get us through it."

"That's no question," Double D said.

All three high fived.

 **(In first class…)**

"If we can't eliminate Gaz, who else do we eliminate?" Mandy asked.

Ivy smiled. "Let's go down the list. Connie wields her sword like a boss. Then there's Yusei, the Moons's resident tech geek. Julie's competitive nature and athletic ability. Ruby has speed. Leo and Double D have intelligence. And Deadpool is their best fighter."

They both thought for a second. "Of course, Deadpool and Julie both know about us," Mandy said.

"That is something to worry about."

"Perhaps we need to send them a message."

"Eliminate one, and the other will back off."

"They'll become too scared, knowing they could become next if they spill the beans."

"Send a message that Ivy and Mandy are not to be messed with."

Ivy smiled. "Then I think our choice is clear."

 **(Later…)**

The Moons were all sitting in the elimination room, where Chris, Chef, Nom Nom, and Mandy were all waiting.

"Eight Moons, and Mandy is ready to take one out of this game for good. Gaz, since you claimed the black Print, you're safe. Everyone else, cross your fingers and hope Mandy doesn't pick you. Mandy, have you made your decision?"

Mandy nodded. "Indeed I have." She walked over to the group, all awaiting the answer.

One by one, she glanced at each one. And those glances made each Moon nervous. She looked at Connie, then Yusei, then Ruby, then Deadpool, back to Ruby, then to Leo, to Julie, then Double D, then back to Leo, back to Connie.

Finally, she stopped. And the person in front of her braced himself.

"Deadpool, it's curtains for you."

Julie was visibly shocked, but didn't say anything. Yusei also stayed silent. The rest of the team was pretty surprised.

And Deadpool himself was pretty shocked. But still he smiled.

"Did Ivy put you up to this decision?"

Mandy's face fell. "You wouldn't."

"I would." He turned to the rest of the Moons.

"I am going to channel out my inner Rarity in this statement. Guys, the Stars' Batman supervillainess Ivy has been has been working behind the scenes and warping eliminations the way she wants them to go. Just like Nom Nom before her."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Deadpool continued, "Ash and Pikachu? Ivy caused the distraction that turned them away from the bayou challenge. Po? She had the roast chicken perfume to distract him. Toph? She knew too much. And I'm sure she might have done something about Snake. And recently, she has formed an alliance with Mandy. How 'bout them apples?"

Mandy looked about to explode. "Ivy and I should have known you would spill the beans!"

"Newsflash: I'm the Merc with the Mouth. Not the Merc with the Secret Keeping. You eliminated me, but I did my job."

"Okay, this is taking too long," Chris said. "Chef, get him out of here."

Chef grabbed Deadpool and started dragging him to the opening. "Wait, no parachute?"

"You have a healing factor," Chris said. "You'll be fine."

Deadpool rolled his eyes. "Guys, let the Stars know. We need them on this! Julie, Yusei, this competition is all you!"

"On it!" they both said.

"And Yusei, there's something you need to know about Lammy!"

Nothing today piqued Yusei's interest more than this. "Deadpool, hurry, say it!"

"The reason she did what she did was because-"

"Yes?"

"She-"

Before he could finish, Chef threw him through the opening and off the plane. Yusei and Julie both ran to the opening, but by then, Deadpool was out of sight.

Julie stayed silent for five seconds, looking outside the door. "We'll have to do exactly what he says," she told Yusei, but he ignored her.

"What was he going to say about Lammy?" he asked.

Julie shook her head. "I don't know."

 **(Later…)**

"He didn't!" Ivy said in disbelief.

Mandy nodded. "He did. That's just perfect! Our cover is blown, the Stars are probably going to know by the end of the night, and we're going to have both teams to deal with. This is just wonderful!"

Ivy sat thoughtfully. "We both know that it's going to be harder to maintain control of the game now that everyone's onto us. Still, Nom Nom did it. If he can, we can."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because unlike Nom Nom, I have a few secret weapons."

To prove a point, she blew a puff of pink dust into the air.

"And that's just part of my arsenal. Trust me. Everyone on this plane is going down."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"He tried to tell me a few times earlier today, but wasn't able to," Julie said.

Yusei leaned back against the wall. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about. First, I get dumped, then Deadpool gets eliminated, we have to deal with Ivy, and now it turns out Lammy did have a reason we don't know about. Can someone tell me what else can happen before I completely lose it?"

Julie bit her lip. "Well, things are about to get very interesting. But all we can do is do what Deadpool told us. Finish this competition to the best of our abilities."

"And the Stars?"

"Double D is friends with Moka and Harry. He's told them, and they're telling the rest of the Stars as we speak."

Yusei laughed a little bit. "Sad thing is, I don't know what I'm more scared of. That there's something about Lammy that I have to find out, or that Deadpool has a free ride with my duel runner? I hold nothing against the guy, even though I chased him around with Stardust, but I feel that by the time this is all over, I am going to need to make serious repairs. Why did I set that security system to Chris and no one else?"

"You think you're scared?" Leo called from across the room. "I now have my home in Nohr to worry about."

"Don't forget the Gems," Connie said. "I'm scared about their reactions."

Ruby sighed. "Let's never make bets again."

All of the Moons said, "Agreed."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Deadpool: Hello, readers of TheMasterKat's wonder TDE series. Unfortunately, our friend TheMasterKat is currently unavailable for the outro.**

 **(A muffled scream is heard in the background.)**

 **Deadpool: Oh, shut up. After finally overcoming her writers' block, she has finally released her latest chapter and eliminated-you guessed it-me. Needless to say, I am completely bummed.**

 **Dp: Still, I once again made a big TDE move and exposed Ivy and Mandy to my team, and those two are mad. Especially Mandy. And yet, those two are already looking to put it behind them and take everyone down.**

 **(That scream is heard again.)**

 **Dp: I'll let you go in a second! Anyway, on the subject of Moka, she reunited with her friend Tsukune, unleashed her inner power, and rescued her friend all in one day. Good for her. And she made that minotaur sorry. And yes, it is official Marvel canon that I hate cows. Don't judge me. And it looks like it has strengthened the friendship between Harry, Moka, and Double D. Nice.**

 **Dp: Oh yeah, and it has seemingly awoken Gaz's hidden feeling for Double D. She finally admitted it, and I won the bet. I can't wait to enjoy the bulk of my loot.**

 **Dp: Lastly, my two remaining peeps in the game, Julie and Yusei, have something new to worry about. Combine both their love problems, and I see something crazy happening on the horizon.**

 **Dp: As for the current results of the poll and reviews on your favorite competitor, Moka is in first with nine, Leo and Yusei are both tied for second with three, Ruby, Julie and I have two each, and Toph, Double D, Dante, Lammy, and Cynder each have one. Remember that if you have already voted, you can't vote again. That also goes for the guests. I'm watching you! But please, keep voting for me.**

 **Dp: Anyway, that should be it. I promise that TheMasterKat will be back to do the outro next time. Now, on to next chapter's rundown…**

 **Dp: It's a bummer Ash has already been eliminated, because these guys are going to the Pokémon world to catch 'em all! But it's not all fun. One competitor's nasty seeds start to sprout. Another competitor is on a mission to protect the other competitors however he knows how, but it turns out to be a tough job, and one part of his mission is used for a completely funnier purpose. Oh, why did I have to get eliminated right before this one?**

 **Dp: Well, I'll tell you guys now to read and review, fav and follow, send in good-luck messages and audition tapes, ask questions to the eliminated, and please don't kill the lovely TheMasterKat for eliminating me. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to enjoy my bet winnings.**

 **(At that moment, I hop into the room, gagged and tied to a chair.) Mhhhhmmmm! (Translation: Deadpool!) (Deadpool looks at the camera and laughs nervously.)**

 **Dp: It's not what it looks like! (runs off)**

 **(I look at the camera and roll my eyes.) Mhhmmmmm hmmh! (Translation: TheMasterKat out!)**


	14. Bonus Chapter: Best Day Ever!

**Before I worry about the competitors and their Pokémon challenge, I got a request to show how Deadpool enjoyed his bet winnings.**

 **We currently have to pay for a lot of damages.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

One normal day in the town of Beach City, the Crystal Gems were all watching the latest Total Drama Everything episode on their television. Their names were Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli. Steven Universe was also watching it, as was his father Greg. They were excited that Connie was still in the game, though they were nervous when they saw the bet between the team she was on, the Mysterious Moons.

"Did she just bet a sword lesson with us on Gaz admitting she likes Double D?" Pearl asked.

"I figured she would," Garnet responded.

Steven looked at the screen. "That would be so cool. If she happened to lose, we could teach someone how to fight."

"I don't see how that would be awesome," Peridot said. "Besides, what about that Deadpool guy? He's already experienced with those two katana blades."

"Such a buzzkill," Amethyst mused.

As they watched the episode, they saw the Yokai Academy challenge, the minotaur battle, Inner Moka's appearance, and Gaz admitting her feelings for Double D. Of course, that led to Deadpool winning the bet.

"What are the odds?" Lapis asked, a little annoyed.

Greg rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I love this show. Maybe you guys and Deadpool can have a nice sparring session once the season's over or he gets eliminated."

At that moment, they witnessed the elimination. "I don't think you need to wait that long," Garnet told him. "Deadpool just got eliminated."

"Oh."

The group finished the episode, saw Deadpool being thrown off the plane by Chef, and everything after that. "Anyone else worried?" Lapis asked.

"Bet or not, it's going to take him forever to find us and do that sparring time," Pearl said.

Roughly five seconds later, they heard a strange motor coming closer to them. At first, the group was confused. Then they remembered: didn't one of the guys bet a free ride on his motorcycle?

Everyone ran outside to see Deadpool coming towards them, and sure enough, he was riding Yusei's duel runner. He came to a stop in front of them, and waved.

"Hello, Gems. Name's Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool. Ready to use some swords?"

Steven walked up to him. "Hi. I'm Steven."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, kid. So, are we going to do this or what?"

 **(Two hours later…)**

"And that chalks up fifty matches so far. Twenty-five for me, and twenty-five for you guys. This is becoming really fun."

Every single Gem was exhausted. "This guy really does love to fight," Peridot said, panting.

"Can we do one more match?" Deadpool asked them.

 **(Two more hours later…)**

"You guys are still at twenty five, and I'm now at seventy-five. I think you all are getting rusty."

"Just how much energy can this guy have?" Greg asked.

Deadpool checked his watch. "Well, it's been fun. But now I have to go check out the kingdom of Nohr and have a chat with Leo's dad. TTFN!"

With a last wave, he got back on the runner and drove away.

 **(Some time later…)**

Deadpool looked at the giant castle. "This is where Leo lives? Not bad. Well, time to pay a visit to his jerk of a dad."

He quickly drove the bike through the crowd, who all jumped out of the way.

"Excuse me! Merc with the Mouth coming through!"

Then he saw a ramp pointing to a giant window. "I think I just got the best idea ever!"

So he pushed the runner as fast as he dared to go and leapt off the ramp, screaming with pure joy as he flew into the air. "This is the best bike ever!"

Of course, inside, King Garon was sitting on his throne, unaware of what was about to happen. That is, he was unaware until the giant window shattered into a thousand pieces when Deadpool and the runner crashed right into it.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Deadpool looked at Garon. "Hi. I'm Deadpool. I happen to know your son well."

"Whoever you are, you had better get out of here before I send the guards to end your sorry existence."

"Okay, I have two things to say to that. One, your guards can't end my sorry existence because of my healing factor. And two, that's a little extreme, don't you think?"

Garon looked started. "Extreme? That window took three years to make. It was crafted with the finest stained glass around, and cost several fortunes. I don't think sending the guards here would be extreme."

"Sheesh. No wonder your son is scared of you. You should've seen the look on his face when he called you during the holidays. Shame on you. And anyway, what do you think of Leo dating my good friend Julie?"

"She seems like a nice girl, but I have a very close eye on her. Now, I said GET OUT!"

"No!"

"That's it! Guards!"

Several royal soldiers came into the room, swords and spears ready to strike Deadpool.

"Well, what are your friends waiting for?" Deadpool asked.

 **(Five minutes later…)**

Just like the Gems, every single soldier was exhausted. And Deadpool looked at them all, smiling.

"This was definitely the best day ever," he said. "Hey Garon, have a nice life. Enjoy being a jerk."

He walked out the door, leaving Garon stunned, speechless, and furious. Once he found his speech again, he barked for a messenger to come to him.

"Send a telegram to the creator of Total Drama Everything! And their host! Tell them that they are going to have to pay for the property damages that the annoying mercenary just caused. And also, deliver one to my son! Tell him I said that this show was what caused this, and if he doesn't win that money, he should never bother coming home, let alone date that tennis player!"

Those orders could be heard from where Deadpool was, and by this point, he was five miles away. That's how furious Garon was.

"Somebody has issues," Deadpool said to himself. "Well, looks like I might want to bring back the duel runner. I've already humiliated the Gems and made Leo's father mad. I don't want to destroy Yusei's bike too." And he drove away, but not before making a little message into the dirt for Garon to see: _Garon is a psycho!_

 **(Back on the TDE2 plane…)**

"Because of the bet you three were a part of, this show now owes the kingdom of Nohr a lot of money to pay for the damages to the throne room," Chris told Connie, Yusei, and Leo. "And the Gems are all still trying to understand what the heck had just happened. I hope you three are happy."

Connie looked at the screens showing everything unfolding. "I have a lot of explaining to do to Steven and the others."

"How did he not destroy my duel runner at all?" Yusei asked.

"I have a phone open to you guys for ten minutes each," Chris told all three. "You might want to make use of it."

Connie and Yusei both ran out of the room and into the cockpit, where the phone was waiting. Leo, however, looked at the screens and had a sickening feeling in his stomach.

A feeling that a phone call would only make things worse.

"I'm good," he said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I just…..I can't….why?**

 **Well, Connie and Yusei will be able to explain everything to his friends about the situation. Things will be fine with them. But the same can't be said for Leo. Thanks to Deadpool, his father's furious, and this is making things scary. And now he has an ultimatum: win the money or don't come back.**

 **Anyone else feel nervous?**

 **Well, we'll get to the Pokémon challenge next time, and by then, things may clear up for those involved in the bet. Note to self: never let Deadpool in on a bet unless you're absolutely positive he's going to lose. Heck, it's probably best to not do it at all.**

 **So I'll see you next time. Until then, I have to make some phone calls with the people of Nohr.**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	15. Gotta Catch Em All or Not!

**I must warn you that this chapter contains a high level of full on cuteness, considering the large amount of Pokémon in this story.**

 **What can I say? Pokémon are cute.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, our competitors met Moka's friends from the side we don't know. That's right, we went to Moka's school, Yokai Academy. And it was a nice reunion between her and her closest friend Tsukune while everyone went on a Monster Print scavenger hunt. Deadpool found himself caught between a rock (some secrets that were revealed to him) and a hard place (Ivy and Mandy). Ivy learned a few blackmail tips from her fellow competitors. And when a minotaur started raging out across the campus, Tsukune accidentally unleashed the power of Inner Moka, who quickly made short work of the minotaur. Yeah, and she hurt his feelings. This victory earned the Shooting Stars invincibility and first class, with Mandy having earned the choice to eliminate a Moon of her choice, and Gaz having earned a Get Out of Jail Free card. Since Mandy couldn't choose Gaz, she and Ivy settled on the only threat to their alliance's secrecy: Deadpool, who promptly blabbed out everything. However, he was unable to reveal one last secret about Lammy before being thrown out. And I thought I would get some peace and quiet. Nope. We now have to pay for property damages to Nohr's castle. Ouch. How will Leo cope with this piece of news? Will he and Julie ever get together? Who cares? Just watch this new episode of Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

Ivy was laughing loudly as she and Mandy were sitting in first class.

"What's so funny?" Mandy asked.

Ivy just looked at her and said, "I just can't stop thinking about it. Deadpool took the Moons' bet and turned the tables on it. I still cannot believe he crashed into Nohr's throne room!"

"It wasn't that spectacular."

"Do you ever laugh?"

"No."

"I'm sure Joker and Harley could make that change in a heartbeat."

"Doubt it." Ivy just shrugged. "Well, people try new things everyday."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "I'm not one of those people. Now what are we going to do about the competitors? Thanks to Deadpool's blabbermouth, this entire plane is onto us. Now what?"

"It all depends on getting half the number to do whatever we want them to do."

"Ivy, where are you going with this?"

"I have a few ideas up my sleeve."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have never known a person more evil than Ivy," said Mandy. "Except, well, me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, in Economy, three of our Moons weren't exactly happy at the moment. Frankly, they were embarrassed.

"What's up with you three?" Ruby asked.

"Shock," said Connie.

"Embarrassment," said Yusei.

"Fear," said Leo.

Ruby understood. Just hours after Deadpool had been kicked off, he had already cashed in on his bet winnings and used them to (a) humiliated the Gems with his sword skills and (b) crash Yusei's duel runner through the window of (c) the Nohr castle throne room. Needless to say, these three people were unhappy.

"This is what happens when we make bets," Connie said. "The Gems are my friends, and he showed them up."

"And he worsened things with my father by damaging his throne room," Leo added.

"On my duel runner," Yusei finished.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I should be mad at Deadpool right now," Connie stated. "But instead, I'll be mad at Mandy. She's the one who eliminated him. Why her and not Deadpool? Because I never seem to want to blame Deadpool for anything."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm livid right now," Yusei explained. "Livid and embarrassed. Leo's in deep trouble with his family, and I'm partially to blame because I bet a ride with my runner. I'm probably never going to let Deadpool use it again. It's a miracle he never even scratched it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Thanks a lot, Deadpool," Leo said. "Thanks to your fanatics, I got a telegram from my father, and now I have no choice but to win the money or never be welcomed back home."**

 **He rested his head in his hands. "By now, there are only two things keeping me from quitting outright. One is my father's fury. The other is Julie."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In fact, Leo had that familiar device in his hands: another message.

 **(Leo's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open up in a field of cherry blossom trees. Story is there, having ditched her original clothes for a purple and red kimono. With her is a white and blue, mermaid-sea lion crossbreed creature with lighter blue hair.)**

 **Story: Hey, Leo. (sighs) I heard about what happened to you, and I felt you needed some cheering up. So I've given you a special offer. A friend of mine has offered to take you in if you don't win the prize money...heck, even if you do, because I would NOT want to come home to that place. No offense, but your dad's a real piece of (bleep). Right, Kaimano?**

 **Kaimano: (Nods in agreement) Prima prim.**

 **Story: Anyways, my friend knows what it's like to have a family like that, and is willing to have you live with him...if you don't mind the culture shock. He's over here.**

 **(The camera turns, showing Genji from Overwatch...making out with Mercy.)**

 **Story: (offscreen) HEY! I told you you could suck face with Dr Ziegler after the video!**

 **(Genji turns around and gives the camera a death glare. Camera cuts back to Story.)**

 **Story: Um...(bleep). OhandbythewayifyouneedadviceaboutJulietryandlearnaboutherinterestsanddon'ttrashtalkanyonewhiletalkingonthephonewithhergotitokayBYE! (recalls Kaimano to a Pokeball and bolts.)**

 **Genji: (offscreen) RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!**

 **Story: (BLEEP)!**

 ***end***

Julie sat and watched as Leo silently cursed both himself and his father once the video ended. "Leo, are you okay?" she asked.

Leo looked at her. "Just a little scared, is all."

"Are you sure?"

Leo nodded.

Julie sighed and sat back down. As hard as it was to believe, she truly did like Leo. And she appreciated the advice Deadpool and Yusei had both given her. But what about Ben? Would he be jealous? Would be suddenly be on his knees, begging Julie to take him back? And what if it was still too soon after the break up in the first place? Julie didn't think she was ready for another relationship right now.

Julie was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice Nom Nom come in, deliver a message device in front of her, and leave the room. Curious, she turned it on.

(Author's Note: The message will be revealed later in the chapter.)

Once the message was over, Julie put down the device as quickly as she could.

"Well….."

On the other side of the room, Gaz was being pestered by Connie once again.

"I don't get it," Connie said. "You said you like him. So why not admit it to him?"

Gaz shook her head and told her, "It's none of your business. Why do you care so much about my love life anyway? I admitted it. I like him. Is that not enough for you?"

They looked at Double D, who was too engrossed in his book to listen. "Whether I admit it to him or not is not up to you," Gaz said. "So stay out of it, Connie."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Mega Man was in the cafeteria, as were Jak and Daxter. "Hold on a second," said Daxter. "Bathroom break." He hopped off of Jak's shoulder and started running down the hall.

As he ran, he caught sight of a piece of paper taped to the wall. There was a message that said "For Daxter", and an arrow. Excited, Daxter ran in the direction of the arrow. In fact, more arrows followed. "I don't know what this is about, but it's fun," he muttered.

Finally, he came to a the door into the luggage room. Taped on it, there was a large piece of paper that said "Big Surprise Inside." This was the only invitation Daxter needed before he walked inside.

"Ugh, I forgot how much it smells in here," he said, holding his nose. He looked around for anything out of the ordinary, but couldn't find anything. After about a minute, he gave up and went back to the door.

But when he turned the doorknob, it wouldn't budge.

"What the-?"

He started pulling on the door as hard as he could, but it wouldn't open.

"Okay, this is not funny!" he exclaimed. "Let me out!"

Outside, Mandy listened in as Daxter tried opening the door. "That was easier than I thought," she said as she ran down the hall, leaving the door locked, and leaving Daxter trapped.

"Hello? Jak? Anyone? Hello? A little help here? I'm locked in!"

After about a minute, he gave up trying to open the door, and no one could hear him, so he sat down next to a suitcase. "Looks like I'm stuck here," he said. "Might as well wait it out. I wonder if Gaz's Game Slave is down here."

 **(Back in the cafeteria…)**

"Okay, Daxter is taking a really long time," Jak said. "He's never been in the bathroom this long before."

Mega Man sighed. "I hope he's okay."

"Well, I'm going off to look for him."

Jak went down the hall to the bathroom, a little apprehensive. Once he got there, he opened the door and found nothing. However, when he turned around, a whiff of pink dust was blown on his face.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I know Jak has a girlfriend back home," Ivy said. "So I want to point out to her that what I am doing to Jak today is just part of the game."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jak walked back into the cafeteria-without Daxter. "He wasn't in the bathroom?" Mega Man asked.

"Nope. Oh well."

"Oh well? Your best friend has gone missing, and you say oh well?"

Jak shrugged. "Daxter will be fine. He always is."

At that moment, the plane suddenly came in for a rough landing. Everyone held onto something as it came to a wheel-screeching stop.

Well, almost everyone.

"Watch the landing!" Daxter called out as he crawled out of a large pile of suitcases.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Jak was being completely indifferent about the fact that his friend is nowhere to be found," said Mega Man. "Something's not right."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once again, everyone was in front of a large portal. "Another interdimensional challenge so soon?" Double D asked.

"Pretty much," Chris said. "This one should be good. And to help me with this one, I brought in someone you all know."

Sure enough, someone very familiar to everyone walked out from behind Chris.

"Hi, guys."

"Pika!"

Everyone smiled. Ash had appeared.

"Well, judging by Ash being here, I'm guessing the challenge is Pokémon related?" Ivy asked.

Chris nodded. "You are correct. Ash and I will explain the challenge once we're through the portal. Everyone, in you go."

One by one, each competitor walked through the portal and came out at an open field. In the distance, there was a small town. At one end, there was a forest.

"What is this place?" Leo asked Ash.

"Pallet Town. My home."

The sights raised a few eyebrows out of pleasure. "This place looks really nice," said Sonic.

Soon, Chef came through the portal, driving a large dump truck. Once he stopped, he dumped the truck, and out came hundreds of red and white spherical items.

"These are Pokéballs," Chris told the group. "Ash, explain."

"Sure thing," Ash responded. "Each one of these Pokéballs holds a first-evolution Pokémon from the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. All of you are going to choose one each to be your partner for the challenge."

"Which is?" Julie asked.

Ash smiled. "This challenge is a simple Survival of the Fittest. Everyone is going to use their Pokémon to battle each other throughout the day. It's like the paintball challenge from last season, but with Pokémon instead of paintball guns. The town, field, and forest are free for the battling. If your Pokémon falls and is no longer able to battle, you've lost the challenge. Once that happens, you bring the Pokémon back to Chef, who is standing in as our Nurse Joy. There, you will wait until the challenge is over. You are only allowed to use your Pokémon. No personal abilities allowed. The last competitor and Pokémon still standing will win invincibility and first class for their team."

"And as a special treat," Chris finished, "there's a little golden Chris figurine hidden somewhere. Find that, and you can keep your Pokémon and send it to your home. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions?" Chris asked. "Then all that remains is for each of you to pick your Pokémon to be your partner for the challenge. And since I am a big fan of anime irony, Yusei will pick first."

As expected, Yusei looked at the pile and hesitantly stepped forward. "Here we go," he said.

Once he got to the pile, he stuck his hand in, grabbed a random Pokéball, and pulled it out. "So how do I do this?" he asked Ash.

"Enlarge the ball first by pressing that button. Then throw it and call it out."

Yusei nodded and pressed the button. "Alright, whoever you are," Yusei said as he threw the ball. "Let's do this."

When the ball hit the ground, it immediately popped open. Out came what looked like a lion cub with blue and black fur, with yellow ears, eyes, leg bands, and tail tip. Yusei looked at it, surprised.

"Yusei, you have picked the Electric-type Pokémon known as Shinx," Chris said. "And I think she already likes you (yes, it's a female; this particular Shinx has a shorter hair tuft on her head)."

Indeed she did. This was shown as she rubbed her head on Yusei's leg. "Shinx! Shinx!"

"She's actually kinda cute," Yusei said, amused. He picked up the Shinx. "I think this may be fun after all."

Chris was laughing. "And the Yu-gi-oh character has been bitten by the Pokémon bug. Now let's keep this going."

Soon, everyone was getting their Pokémon for the challenge. Harry got a Misdreavus; Gaz got a Houndour; Double D got an Eevee; Mega Man got a Magnemite; Ivy got a Snivy; Mandy got a Grimer (standard Kanto form); Leo got an Abra; Jak got a Diglett (also standard Kanto form); Ruby got a Yanma (and a nervous stare from the bug-hating Yusei); Sonic got a Noibat; Moka got a Fennekin; Julie got a Rowlett; and Connie got an Alolan Vulpix.

"This is so cool," Connie said as she picked up the Vulpix. "I can see why you like these, Ash."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **There's nothing I love more than a full-on Battle Royale," said Ivy. "Even though it's with Pokémon."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't see any problem with mine so far," Sonic said as Noibat flew around the room.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think mine fits well," Mega Man stated, looking at his Magnemite.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Look at the little guy," Moka said with Fennekin. "Would you want to hurt something as adorable as this?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Who's the cutest little lightning kitty in the world?" Yusei asked his Shinx. "Yes you are! Yes you are!"**

 **This continued for five seconds until Yusei looked at the camera and stopped. "I forgot to put the cover on the camera, didn't I?"**

 **Then he jumped up and started struggling with the camera. "DANG IT! HOW DO YOU TAKE THIS STUPID THING OUT!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chef handed each competitor a piece of paper. "You guys are being handed a list containing your Pokémon's current moveset. These are the moves and attacks your Pokémon can use. To start the challenge, we are going to give you guys a ten-minute period to hide out wherever you think you can hide. Just to recap, use your partner to take down the competition, and your team wins invincibility. Find the token, and the Pokémon's yours. Shoo!"

With those last not-so-encouraging words, everyone split up to different parts of the area. As Julie found a nice bush in the field to hide out at, she caught sight of Leo, who smiled at her. She tried not to notice. Yusei and his Shinx climbed up a tall tree in the hopes of ambushing passersby. Ruby, Ivy, Sonic, Connie, and Mega Man hid in the town. Gaz, Moka, and Harry also hid in the forest. And Double D, Jak, and Mandy were in the field.

"Your ten minutes are up," Chris announced by megaphone. "Game on!"

 **(Back on the plane…)**

Daxter was playing on Gaz's Game Slave. "It's a good thing everyone here decided to keep a few entertaining stuff in here," he said as he was killing zombies. "I wish I had a watch though."

Of course, he was still waiting for Jak.

"Where is he?" he asked himself. "Does he even know I'm missing?"

 **(In the challenge…)**

In fact, Jak couldn't be thinking of Daxter even less at the moment. He had left the field and was staring at Ivy, who was waiting in the town.

"Oh, how I will do anything for her," he said, sighing.

As he stared, Mega Man looked at him. "I'm guessing you haven't found Daxter yet?" he asked.

Jak shook his head, not even looking at him. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. He always is."

"I would be a little more worried if my best friend went missing like Daxter apparently has," Mega Man pointed out.

"Well, you're not me."

"Are you even worried?"

"What's to worry about?"

Mega Man slowly walked away, but he just couldn't shake the feeling of doubt.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Something's not right," said Mega Man.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris watched the video feed that showed him each competitor and their Pokémon partners. "I think it's time to drop a bombshell," he said as he turned on the loudspeaker.

"Attention competitors and creatures, with the challenge underway, here's a little something to rattle you all."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"How did I know he was going to do that?" Mandy asked. "He's more insufferable than Billy, and that's saying something."

"I heard that!"

"Shut up, McLean!"

(Author's Note: With the competitors doing a Pokémon challenge, it only makes sense that the song today honors the theme song from the original Indigo League series. I do not own this song or Pokémon in general, but the song remains catchy. So, for your nostalgic pleasure combined with my own imagination and some unhappy competitors, here's "Pokémon Theme Song-TDE Edition".)

Sonic: (zooming around the town with Noibat) _I wanna be the very best_

 _But this challenge isn't right!_

Gaz: (following Mandy with her Houndour) _There's only one target I want_

 _And I won't let it out of sight._

Harry: _This whole setup is completely mental_

 _This, we all should know._

Yusei: _I can't believe I ever signed up_

 _For this completely stupid show!_

Shinx: SHINX!

All: _Pokémon! Gotta win it all!_

Mandy: _Oh, why this?_

Leo and Julie: _There's a big chance we cannot miss._

All: _Pokémon!_

Ruby: _Oh, all we need._

Sonic and Ruby: _Is just a little speed!_

All: _Pokémon! Gotta win it all!_

Double D: _I won't feel shame._

Ivy: _Must do what it takes to win this game!_

Moka: (looks at Fennekin) _How do I battle with something so cute and tame?_

Mandy: _Mine's just really lame!_

All: _Pokémon!_

(Some of the competitors start to find each other, and a few battle while they sing.)

Mega Man: (facing Gaz) _My Magnemite may be easily burned_

 _But we know just how to fight._ (Magnemite launches Thundershock, and Houndour dodges.)

Connie: (looking at Ivy) _I wanna know, how did you react_

 _When Deadpool said it right?!_ (Vulpix dodges an attack from Snivy)

Double D: _How much more nervous can I get_

 _When someone could be after me?_ (He and Eevee are hiding in a house.)

Jak: _I have no worry, I know I'll rock._

Mega Man: _Where could Daxter be?_

All: _Pokémon! Gotta win it all!_

Yusei: _Time to take you down!_ (Shinx shocks Harry's Misdreavus and knocks it out.)

Jak: (looks around) _Don't underestimate the power of Ground!_

All: _Pokémon!_

Ivy: _Oh, my lovely plant_

 _Makes you all look like ants!_ (Snivy continues to battle Vulpix)

All: _Pokémon! Gotta win it all!_

Mandy: _That's just sad._ (She joins Ivy and takes out Connie's Vulpix)

Connie: _I get the feeling this is very bad!_

Gaz: (rolls eyes) _I don't know what that slimeball had_

 _But Mandy makes me mad!_

Moons: _Gotta win it all!_

Stars: _Gotta win it all!_

All: _Pokémon!_

Chris watched the video feed. "For those of you who did not pay attention," he told the camera, "over the course of the song, Yusei eliminated Harry from the challenge, and Mandy did the same against Connie. Let's continue on with the challenge."

 **(Later…)**

Double D and Eevee had decided to look around the forest, hoping to find a team member to team up with.

"Keep your eyes peeled," he told the Evolution Pokémon, who nodded her tiny head to show she understood. "We have no idea who, or what, we'll find in here."

Eevee nodded, and they continued walking. "Ee!"

"I know, right?"

They continued walking, unaware that Ivy and her Snivy were watching. "It's go time," she whispered to the Grass Snake. "Vine Whip!"

Snivy swung his vines at Eevee, who quickly jumped out of the way. "Not good," Double D said. "Eevee, head in the direction of those vines and use Tackle!"

This was enough to reveal Ivy and Snivy from their hiding place. And Ivy was furious. "Clever, but you're going down."

Double D took a step back. "Ready, Eevee?"

"Eev!"

"Then use Quick Attack!"

Both Pokémon went back and forth for about a minute, and it looked like a stalemate, with both starting to get exhausted. Then, as Double D had Eevee Tackle Snivy again, a blast of fire suddenly hit Snivy square in the face, doing a lot of damage and causing him to fall.

"And props to Gaz and Houndour for the sneak attack take down of Ivy and Snivy, who are officially out of the game!" Chris announced.

Ivy recalled Snivy and looked at Gaz. "You evil little girl!"

"Hate to break it to you, but I believe I've won here," Gaz said. "Now shoo!"

Gaz and Double D watched as Ivy walked back to the starting area, cursing them both.

"I know you weren't having too much trouble against her, but I couldn't resist," Gaz told Double D.

"I completely understand that," Double D said. "Now what?"

Gaz shrugged. "I'm probably going to go find Mandy. It's payback time."

"Let me know how she reacts."

"Yep."

Both walked in separate directions with their Pokémon. Double D was calm as could be, but Gaz was fuming.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm going to kill him for letting me like him!" Gaz explained. "Connie too!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After another ten minutes, the fourth casualty took place when Moka's Fennekin was defeated by Ruby and Yanma. Unfortunately, five minutes later, Yanma himself was eliminated by Mandy and Grimer, making it a total of five people eliminated so far.

Leo and his Abra were teleporting back and forth around the area. Even though Abra did not yet know any Psychic moves, what it did know was Hidden Power. Leo figured that was good enough. Especially when he heard footsteps in a nearby area.

"What was that?"

In fact, that noise came from Julie, who had spotted Leo and was crossing her fingers that he couldn't see her.

"Whoever's out there, come out before Abra attacks."

Dang it. Julie didn't want to be taken out of the challenge by her own team. She reluctantly stepped out of the clearing. "I was just looking around," she said.

"Oh, it's cool," Leo said. "Seen anyone so far?"

Julie shook her head. "No one from the Stars. I passed by Yusei on the way here though."

Leo nodded. "You know, we would last longer in this challenge if there were two of us."

At first, Julie was about to refuse. After all, what about her own relationship troubles? Then a warning popped up in her head. It was like her brain was screaming, "Remember what Deadpool said! Remember what Deadpool said!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Excellent."

They started walking together, with Abra and Rowlett bringing up the rear.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Daxter, still in the luggage room, was now looking around Ruby's stuff, and was a little disappointed.

"She doesn't have any magazines to read? This lady needs reading material."

He rummaged through the suitcase, and was pleased when he pulled out a slip of paper.

"Let's see if she wrote anything on this."

When he unfolded it, he looked at every word, and was a little surprised at the contents.

"She brought a list of destinations she had hoped to go to? Wow. Talk about wishful thinking."

 **(Back at the challenge…)**

Sonic and Noibat were waiting in the field, a little bored. "Why did Chris say we couldn't use our own abilities?" he asked Noibat, who moved his ears to symbolize shrugging. "This would so much more fun if we could."

"Noibat?"

"I know. This challenge is starting to get a little boring."

Then a voice came from behind the grass. "This should fix things up."

ZAP!

An electric shock hit Noibat right in the face, knocking him out. "What the heck?" Sonic asked. "Whoever got me, show yourself."

Yusei popped his head over the grass. "Sorry. I thought you were Mandy."

"It's fine. But wow! You're having more fun in this challenge than I would've thought for someone like you."

"Ironic. I know."

"Sonic and Noibat have been taken out by Yusei and Shinx. We just have eight more competitors left to play!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Two longtime rival animes are pretty much joining forces," Sonic said. "This is something that doesn't happen everyday."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You're still not worried about Daxter?" Mega Man told Jak as they walked through the forest.

"Why should I? Daxter can take care of himself. He always has."

"Still, he's your friend. And he still hasn't shown up. Clearly, something's wrong."

Jak rolled his eyes. "Daxter's fine. He always is. Anyway, do you think Ivy likes my hair?"

"Okay, that is the stupidest question I have ever heard."

"Is not! I want to know if she likes my hair!"

"I'm sure she doesn't care."

"Who wouldn't she?"

Finally, Mega Man had had enough. "Yep. I give up." He walked off, back toward the forest.

However, as he did, a jet of fire hit his Magnemite and knocked him out of the challenge.

"What the-? How the-? What?!"

Gaz smiled. "Another obstacle taken down. Off to Mandy."

Chris made the announcement. "Seven left! Gaz has defeated Mega Man and Magnemite, and we're down to seven!"

 **(Later…)**

Double D and Eevee were still in the forest. "This is the craziest challenge I've taken a part of yet."

Eevee nodded. "Eev-ee?"

"Possibly."

He turned, and he once again saw Gaz heading his way. "Anything yet?" she asked.

"In terms of that little figurine, no."

"Bummer."

They decided to sit and relax for a second. "Do you feel like someone's watching you?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah. Can't put my finger on it."

"No you can't, lovebirds!"

Immediately, Grimer and Mandy jumped from a tree. "Grimer, Sludge Bomb both the Pokémon and the competitors!"

Gaz and Double D were both so shocked that they couldn't do anything as Grimer hit them, Eevee, and Houndour, knocking the Pokémon out and making the area smell badly.

"That was just glorious," Mandy said as Gaz and Double D struggled to run out of the area. "And it was for Ivy, you goth wannabe!"

Chris announced, "Awesome double sneak attack from Mandy! Double D and Gaz are out of the challenge! Only Julie, Mandy, Yusei, Leo, and Jak are left!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Double D was still coughing out puff of smoke from the attack. "That was *cough* terrifying!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Mandy *cough* is going to *cough* pay!" Gaz wheezed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yusei and Shinx were now looking around the city. "Five left. Do you think we'll win this?" he asked.

"Shinx!"

"Yeah. I think so too."

Suddenly, he spotted something glowing on top of a house. He looked and saw….

"That's the figurine! Shinx, can you free it?"

"Shin."

"Then use Thunderbolt!"

Shinx shocked the spot where the figurine was. Sure enough, that made it fall down, and Yusei caught it before it hit the ground.

"I got the figurine! Shinx, this may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Shinx nodded her head as they walked back into the field. However, as they did, they heard rumbling under them. Both jumped out of the way as Jak's Diglett popped up.

"There you go," Jak said. "Diglett, use Dig again!"

Diglett burrowed back underground again, but this time, Shinx was unable to dodge and when the Ground type came back up, she was hit square on, knocking out her and Yusei.

"Well played," Yusei said. "But at least I have the figurine."

"And another competitor is down!" Chris announced. "Jak has taken out Yusei, but at least he and Shinx found the figurine. This means Shinx is officially Yusei's!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **As fun of a battler as Shinx is, she's going to be more of a pet to me," Yusei explained. "I've already decided to name her Muffy. Why? I simply like the name. But she'll be more pet than anything."**

 **To show his point, he took out his deck of cards and started shuffling it like a pro. "After all, as fun as this challenge was, I'm a card person, and I'm going to stay that way."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So that leaves us, Jak, and Mandy?" Julie asked.

Leo nodded. "We had better watch out. Mandy has already taken out a lot of people, and since Jak was able to defeat Yusei, this won't be easy."

They continued walking. "Are you bummed that Deadpool was eliminated like that?"

"A little. But I've been able to push on once without him. I can do it again."

"Good. He wouldn't want you to give up for anything."

"Wait, did you hear that?"

Sure enough, there was rustling coming from a nearby bush. Julie nodded at her Rowlett, who used Bullet Seed. Sure enough, it was Mandy and Grimer. Thing is, the Bullet Seed didn't do much on Grimer.

"Oh, so now we're doing this!" Mandy exclaimed. "Grimer, attack! Sludge Bomb!"

Leo and Abra were able to get out of the way, but Julie's Rowlett wasn't, and the attack was enough to knock it out.

"One down," Mandy said. "Just Leo left. Looks like the Moons are going to win again."

At that moment, Jak and Diglett ran to the scene. "One left? Can I help?"

"Beat it!"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Daxter was pretending to play Lammy's guitar, which had been left in the luggage room since they left London.

"Lammy really knows how to choose her instruments," he said. "And Yusei really reinforced this thing."

He looked at his wrist. "Oh yeah, I don't have a watch. Heh."

 **(Back at the challenge…)**

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Jak asked.

"I'm positive, Jak," Mandy said. "I don't need any help in taking down the lovelorn Nohrian prince. I got this covered."

"I'm just saying that two heads are better than one in this. Double attack, double backup."

"Will you just leave me alone?"

"Oh come on. You know this could benefit us both. After all, we're both part of the Stars."

Leo looked at them both, them at their Pokémon, then at Abra. "Hidden Power," he whispered.

"Just because you're this loner doesn't mean you couldn't use some backup once in awhile."

"Uh, don't you already have Daxter in that respect? Jak, I'm fine. I don't need your help in beating Leo."

"We have a winner!" Chris announced.

Both Jak and Mandy stopped arguing, and they were quickly confused. They looked around until they saw, to their shock, Diglett and Grimmer on the ground, knocked out. Leo was also looking at them.

"Di-did Leo just-?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, I think he did," Mandy said.

Everyone gathered at the final spot and saw what had happened. Jak merely looked bored, but Mandy was downright furious.

"I just let my guard down. I just let Grimer get beaten by that snoozer of a Pokémon! This stinks!"

Chris just laughed. "Sucks to be you. Anyway, with Leo's victory, the winners of this challenge are the Mysterious Moons!"

The Moons all cheered.

"Not only that, since he found the figurine, Yusei is now the proud master of a Shinx he has named Muffy. Though rules say he will have to send it to his home. The only reason we always let Pikachu stay with Ash was because he would be lost without him."

"That's true," Ash said.

"Pika!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **To be completely honest, I let Jak distract me on purpose," Mandy said. "It's part of the plan Ivy and I made. Her part was her pheromone dust. Mine was the distraction."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why can't I remember anything?" Jak asked.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Once someone goes into the luggage room and finds Daxter, he and Jak are goners," Ivy said. "Especially after I suggested him that he should ask Mandy if she needed help with LeoI am such a genius."**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Now I know something's wrong," Mega Man said. "Usually, Jak's as focused as could be. He wouldn't have stopped to take Leo down, but he had an argument with Mandy instead.**

" **On top of that, he still won't worry about his best friend being missing. It's like he had other things on his mind. Like he was being…...hypnotized…..**

" **Why did I not see this sooner?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back on the plane, Julie had managed to hold on to the good-luck message. She walked to Yusei, who was on the other side of the first-class room. "Yusei, you need to see this."

Yusei nodded as Julie sat down and turned the device back on.

 **(Julie's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open up inside a regular-looking bedroom. Story is talking to a large, rotund teal-and-cream colored creature (a Snorlax) and a pink and grey-brown bear-like creature (a Bewear).)**

 **Story: ...so, to repeat; if they try to come in while I'm filming, you beat the stuffing-pun not intended-out of them. But try not to break anything-including them. I'm already in enough trouble for the whole Mr. Smoothie fiasco. Got it Fluffball? Cuddles?**

 **Fluffball: (nods) Snor.**

 **Cuddles: (nods) Grr.**

 **Story: (turns to camera) Oh, we're rolling. Hey, there, Julie! I'm Story, the girl who sent Deadpool his message, and I'm also your biggest fan.**

 **(Muffled shouts; banging on the door)**

 **Story: Now, your friends were planning to send you a good-luck message, but I decided that I had better information than them, so I bound and gagged Gwen and Kevin and stuck them in a closet. I also talked to Ben about the breakup...repeatedly...with my baseball bat...and the good news is, he should be ready to talk to you again once he comes out of that coma.**

 **(Muffled shouts; banging on the door)**

 **Story: Now for the information I'd like to give you...(proceeds to yell what she said about Yusei and Lammy at a greater volume than before, along with stuff about Sonuby and giving Leo a chance). There, I hope that covers it.**

 **(Door starts to break; Fluffball and Cuddles get into battle stances)**

 **Story: One more thing; could you pass this warning on to Chris and the Aftermath crew?**

 **(She holds up a picture of a blonde in a red dress.)**

 **Story: This woman managed to escape...somehow. And she left a note swearing revenge. Be prepared.**

 **(Door breaks down; camera pans to Gwen and Kevin, tied to each other, gags around their mouths, glaring daggers at Story.)**

 **Story: Oh, (bleep). FLUFFBALL, USE HIGH HORSEPOWER! CUDDLES, USE BRUTAL SWING!**

 **(Fluffball and Cuddles charge their attacks; Gwen and Kevin now have "oh, crap" looks on their faces.)**

 **(static)**

 ***end***

To say that Yusei was surprised was an understatement. He was completely speechless. When he found his voice, the first thing he asked was, "Was that what Deadpool was trying to tell us?"

"I think so."

"Can I go someplace where I can think?"

Julie nodded. "You go. I need to tell Chris about the woman in the red dress."

Both went in opposite directions, and Yusei made a beeline for the luggage room, only slowing down when he had to unlock the door. Once he was inside, he sat down against the wall, close to freaking out.

"Oh my God," he said. "How much more of this can I take before I go insane?"

That's when he noticed how messy the room was. In fact, it was never this messy. Chef always made sure it was clean and tidy.

"That's weird."

To make things weirder, he began to hear snoring coming from behind the suitcases. A little spooked, Yusei pulled out his duel disk, wondering if he would have to scare anything off.

When he got to the spot where the snoring was coming from, he moved a suitcase out of the way so he could see it properly. What he saw surprised him almost as much as Julie's good-luck message.

"Oh my God! Daxter!"

Daxter had apparently fallen asleep, but Yusei's exclamation woke him up almost instantly.

"Aaah! Crazy man stole my shorts!"

Daxter looked around and realized he was awake, then looked at Yusei, who was still completely startled. "Oh, hi. How's it going?"

"H-how long have you been in here?"

"Depends. Is the challenge over?"

"Yes."

"Then pretty much all day. I saw a trail of arrows that led me in here, and I got locked in. Sorry about the mess. I needed to entertain myself. And did you know that your ex has the coolest musical instrument ever?"

"Can we not worry about that?"

"Sorry. Where's Jak?"

"With the rest of your team."

"First-class or Economy?"

"Economy."

"Dang it."

Yusei laughed nervously. "Can this day get any weirder?"

"Probably not. I'm going to give my team a piece of my mind. Thanks for finding me, by the way."

"Uh, sure."

Daxter quickly ran out the door and to Economy, leaving Yusei in the luggage room. Once Daxter had left, Yusei looked around the mess and found Lammy's guitar.

"What are you telling me, Lammy?"

 **(Later…)**

"We're really sorry about this," Harry said to Daxter. "I never even realized you were gone until the challenge had started."

Daxter shrugged. "It's fine. I really have to say something about Jak." He walked over to him and slapped him.

"Where the heck were you? I was in that luggage room all day, and you never found me?"

Jak rubbed his face. "I'm sorry. I don't even remember anything during the challenge. I'm being completely honest."

"Even so, you did kinda throw the challenge," Mandy said. "I would've had Leo beaten if you weren't trying to help."

"I was?"

"Yep, you were."

Mega Man looked at this and beckoned Jak and Daxter to follow him. They left the room as everyone else talked.

"He said he didn't remember what happened," Harry said. "Think that's a good excuse?"

Mandy shook her head. "In fact, I think he's just making it up to save his own skin. He completely forgot about his partner, locked in the luggage room all day. On top of that, he cost us the challenge. There's no other way around it."

"You and Ivy didn't manipulate the situation, did you?" asked Nom Nom, who was walking through the room.

"Why would we? We promised to be good, remember?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't believe her," said Nom Nom.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I really am sorry I forgot about you," Jak said.**

" **It's cool. Mega Man told us the truth, and I know it wasn't your fault."**

 **They both high fived.**

" **You do know that because of Ivy and Mandy, we're both toast."**

 **Daxter shrugged. "Oh well. At least I have a little revenge in store for Ivy, courtesy of Mega Man."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **In case some of you don't recall, I got a few things from a future robot named X," Mega Man said. "I have already figured most of them can be used to protect future Ivy victims, but I think there's one item fit for a much more entertaining purpose."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"After tallying up the votes," Chris announced to the Stars, "it's a vote of 4-3, and Jak and Daxter are the ones to take the dive."

"We figured that out already," Jak said, a little intimidated by everyone glaring daggers at him.

As he and Daxter put on their parachutes, Ivy teasingly waved at them. "Toodles, losers. Maybe you'll think twice before costing your team the challenge and forgetting about your best frie-"

SPLAT!

Ivy never saw it coming. Her face now had an unfolded dirty diaper on it. And it smelled.

"DAXTER! YOU DIRTY LITTLE-!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Daxter asked. He and Jak laughed as they jumped out of the plane.

Ivy ran out of the room, with her fuming with anger and everyone covering their noses.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That little weasel is going to pay for this!" Ivy exclaimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Where did he even get the diaper?" Moka asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Score!" Mega Man cried.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Julie had just left the cockpit, having warned Chris of the woman in the red dress. On her way back to first-class, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Leo.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine."

Both stood silent. "Congrats on winning the challenge," Julie said.

"Thanks. Though it was mostly luck."

"Still, you did good."

More silence.

"If I had been better prepared, I would've helped you avoid Mandy's attack."

"I know. Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm serious. It's my fault she beat you."

Julie smiled. "It's fine."

"At least neither of us have been eliminated yet."

"Because you can still win the million dollars to pay for your dad's window?"

"No. Because I can spend some time with you."

Then, in an unexpected move, he kissed Julie on the cheek.

It made her blush like crazy. Of course, she liked him. There was no doubt about it. She was more than prepared to finally admit it. She liked him. He liked her. She could finally accept her feelings, just like Deadpool would want her too…

No! What was she doing? This wasn't right! Not after what happened between her and Ben. Abruptly, she pushed Leo's arm away from her. Leo looked at her, surprised.

"When are you going to get it into your head? I've rejected you several times. I've slapped you in the face several times. I've done my best to ignore you several times. I think all those should tell you the same thing. Leo, it's time to wake up and smell the plane exhaust. I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Out. With. You! Finally understand?"

The minute she started saying it, she regretted it. But it kept coming.

"It's time you give up on me, because you're fighting a losing battle here. Sorry, but it's the truth."

She wanted to take it back. But she knew she couldn't. Not with her still dealing with Ben. This was her choice, and she was sticking with it.

Still, the look on Leo's face shocked Julie. He tried grabbing Julie's hand, but she pulled it away.

"Leo, please. Just leave me alone from now on."

To Julie's surprise, Leo nodded. "Very well. If this is what you want, then I'll no longer try to fight a losing battle. I won't bother you again."

Silence. "Good night, Julie." He walked inside first-class, shaking his head in disbelief.

Julie stood there, trying to think. She had turned down Leo. She knew Deadpool would be mad. Still, she knew she had to. As long as she was still dealing with her breakup with Ben, she simply wasn't ready for a relationship.

Even so, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had just made things worse.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Talk about being in denial.**

 **Jak and Daxter were originally the ones who were supposed to get kicked off several chapters ago, in Rose vs. Rose. I couldn't find a way to make it work in the story, so they got a reprieve. But this time, no chances. Ivy and Mandy have struck again by locking Daxter in the luggage room, hypnotizing Jak, and making him tank the challenge.**

 **These two are becoming a formidable duo.**

 **Julie just pulled a stunner by turning down Leo in the most brutal way possible. Trust me. She only hurt herself in this action. Will these two ever have a happy ending?**

 **Yusei finally knows what Deadpool was trying to tell him last time, and it has certainly given him a jolt. What was it about Lammy that now troubles our favorite duelist? Give it a couple more chapters, although some of you are already there.**

 **Oh yeah, and he won a Pokémon! Muffy the Shinx will be well taken care of in New Domino City, for sure. Though I keep having laughs about how his friends will react.**

 **And now, for info on next time!**

 **It's the second Aftermath Show with Sam and Snake! Only three of the last four losers will show up, and the one that won't has her own reasons. Since last time, we've witnessed drama beyond comprehension. Breakups, backstabs, secrets revealed, and more. One topic in particular has everyone divided, even the hosts. And before the end of the chapter, two different worlds will have a fistfight.**

 **As for a hint on the next challenge, let me just say that TDE has their own kind of safari in store.**

 **Well, all you need to do now is read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, ask questions to your eliminated competitors, give me good-luck messages and audition tapes, and if you haven't voted in the poll or posted in a review your favorite TDE character, don't forget to check it out.**

 **See you guys next time, when the lady in the red dress is hopefully caught.**

 **Until then, TheMasterKat out!**


	16. Sam and Snake's Amazing Aftermath 2!

**It's that time again. Sam and Snake are back to go over the drama that has swept the competition over the past few chapters.**

 **Breakups, shocking eliminations, tough love? What more could you ask for?**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Snake, it's almost time to go on," Sam said.

Snake nodded. "Give me a second. I need to find something in my dressing room first."

"Okay."

When Snake entered his dressing room, he looked around until he found his clip-on microphone. "There it is," he said as he picked it up from the table.

While he was clipping it on, however, something caught his eye. Something he had forgotten about over the past couple of days. He picked it up, smiling sadly.

It was a picture frame, holding a picture of Snake and his alliance from last season. Himself, Sam, Yusei, Lammy, and Toph. They took the picture in between seasons, when they all had a fun day in New Orleans (something that took a lot of convincing for Snake to agree on, but even he had fun that day). He found it interesting how the five had become friends over their desire to put an end to Nom Nom's reign of terror.

But the part of the picture that stung him the most was seeing Yusei and Lammy. They were next to each other, with Yusei's arm around Lammy's shoulders. Snake knew those two were wonderful together.

Of course, the question in his mind now was how it all went wrong.

 ***theme song***

The audience cheered when the show started. Both Sam and Snake waved at the crowd as they sat on the center sofa. "Good to see you everyone," Sam cheered.

Snake nodded. "And welcome back to…"

They both cried out, "THE TOTAL DRAMA EVERYTHING 2 AFTERMATH SHOW!" This got cheers from the entire crowd.

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Snake."

"Now that introductions have been taken care of, let's get this show on the road," Sam said, which caused the crowd to cheer again.

Once the noise died down, Snake said, "And this is a good time to do so. Because since we last saw you guys, the drama with our competitors has been nonstop. Big moves, shocking eliminations, etc. It's obvious that that past few episodes have been crazy."

"Here's a little refresher," Sam said as the screen lowered again.

The first scene showed Lammy knocking Yusei off his jet ski, her taking the Drop of Shame, and a close up of the breakup note Yusei received from her.

The second scene was of the next episode, where Yusei battled Jack the Ripper, and Toph hugged Mega Man right after her elimination, so she could warn him of Ivy.

The third scene was of Inner Moka's battle with the minotaur, then Mandy choosing to eliminate Deadpool, who then told his team about Mandy and Ivy.

The fourth was of Deadpool taking Yusei's duel runner to the Gems, kicking their butts, and crashing the runner through the Nohr castle window.

The fifth was of Ivy and Mandy duping Jak and Daxter, Yusei's reaction to Julie's good-luck message, and Julie brutally turning down Leo.

The screen raised out of view, and everyone was silent.

"We told you the past few days were hectic," Snake said. "But before we continue, let's give an applause to our peanut gallery of competitors!"

Everyone clapped at the peanut gallery, which consisted of Shrek, Maya, Dante, Coco, Princess Bubblegum, Fred, Zelda, Stan, Superman, Goku, Cynder, Ash and Pikachu, Po, and Rarity.

"This time, our first four are joining the group to help us out," Snake said.

Sam continued with, "And of course, two of our friends have helped out with recent challenges."

"Speaking of which, how was it to help out in the Pokémon challenge?" Snake asked Ash.

"It was nice to see everyone again," Ash said. "And I hadn't been back in Pallet Town for awhile before then, so it was great."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

Sam looked at Dante. "And how was being Jack the Ripper, one of the most notorious serial killers in London?"

Dante rolled his eyes. "It was quite fun. But it would've been better if Chris hadn't docked my pay like that."

"Well, you did throw someone into a bus," Snake pointed out.

"How many times do I have to say it? I enjoyed the role too much, and because of it, I got carried away."

Rarity giggled. "That still doesn't change the fact that you threw someone into a bus."

"Shut up."

Sam and Snake both laughed. "Clearly, he's still a little angry," said Snake.

"Oh yeah," Sam stated. "But let's get to the matter at hand. There's going to be a little change to this Aftermath, because this time, we only have three out of the four previously eliminated competitors joining us today. Lammy is not going to be here."

Most of the crowd complained, but Snake quieted them.

"In fact, ever since her shocking departure and its aftershocks, she's gone off the grid. None of us have seen her since that day, and all the media has gotten is a few sightings."

"Not surprising," said Stan. "I wouldn't want to show my face if I was hated for dumping someone out of the blue."

The audience all shouted their assent. "It's impossible to deny that Lammy's shocking move to break up with Yusei was one of the most shocking moments in TDE history," said Snake. "Those two had always been perfect for each other, only for it all to come crashing down. We'll come back to the topic later."

Sam nodded. "But we still have guests for you guys today. Toph, Deadpool, and our duo Jak and Daxter are here. We'll bring Toph and Deadpool on soon. But first, we have an audition tape to show you. This one is from our imaginary friend Coco."

The large screen turned on to show the video.

 **(Coco's audition tape, submitted by MrTempleguy)**

 **(Coco is in a room painting and she turns around.)**

 **Coco: Cocoocococo! Coco Coco Cocococo!**

 **(We then get a montage of Coco painting a picture of her looking in the sunset when Bloo walks in.)**

 **Bloo: Hey, do you know where the soda cans are?**

 **Coco: COCO COCO COCO! (Go away now!)**

 **Bloo: Okay geez, calm down!**

 **Coco: COCO COCO! COCO! COCO! COCO! (I'm auditioning for a show!)**

 **Bloo: Well how was I supposed to know you were recording an audition tape?!**

 **Coco: COCO COCO COCO!**

 **Bloo: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!**

 **Coco: COCO COCO COCO COCO COCO COCO! (We're imaginary, we don't have parents!)**

 **Bloo: Oh yeah...my b-**

 **(A pile of soda cans is then thrown at him.)**

 ***end***

Coco didn't say a "word" as she watched. When it ended, she sighed. "Cococococococo," she said.

"We already know Bloo had one hundred soda cans," Maya said. "You told us ten times."

Sam nodded. "She's right. Now let's bring out our first two guests."

The audience cheered. "But first, let's see how they're doing," Snake said as the screen turned on again. Toph was shaping what looked like a stone, and Deadpool was tapping his foot.

"You don't think anyone's mad at me, do you?" he asked Toph.

"Why would they?"

"Because this thing shows our audition tapes, and they already got to mine."

"What exactly did your tape have?"

"I miiiiiight have impersonated several people, including fellow superheroes, villains, and world leaders. And I also miiiiiight have mentioned that weird video Shrek's in."

"Can you show me later?"

"No can do. Snake burned all the copies."

"Darn."

Sam laughed. "Okay. Let's bring them out."

Snake started it off. "She's a twelve year old girl with a lack of sight, an abundance of the other four senses, and a talent for controlling the earth around her. Add her feisty personality, and you get the blind earthbender known as Toph!"

Toph walked onto the stage, only slightly waving to the audience, and sat down on the empty sofas next to the spies, nodding at both of them as she went.

"And we all know the next guest," Sam told the crowd. "He's a mentally unstable mercenary who compensates for his lack of sanity with steadfast loyalty. He's skilled, he's dangerous, and he's got a passion for chimichangas. Give it up for Deadpool!"

The audience all cheered as Deadpool moonwalked onstage. Yep, he just had to make an entrance in a cool way. He sat down next to Toph.

"Welcome guys," Snake told them. "It's good to have-"

Before he could finish, Deadpool interrupted him. "Before we get this started," he said, "I wanna know. Did you, Shrek, and Superman get your apology cards? Again, I had no idea the audition tape would ever be shown, and even though I don't really regret making it, I'm a little scared."

Snake nodded. "I got it. Water under the bridge."

"Same here," said Superman.

"What they said," Shrek added.

Deadpool sighed in relief. "Good. Because Wolverine still wants to kill me. Cap and Thor have forgotten about it, but I received an ominous warning from Lex Luthor the other day. Plus, I had to pay a few fines to the U.S. and British governments for my impersonations. As for Bruce Banner, I don't even want to begin. Speaking of which, what did Otacon think?"

"He thought you were nuts. He still does."

Toph was laughing. "You impersonated all those people?"

"Yep."

Sam smiled. "So Deadpool, what did you make of your elimination, arguably one of the most shocking in TDE history?"

"Still can't believe Ivy and Mandy are working together. But I don't think their alliance will last. I've been around numerous supervillains, and they have a habit of backstabbing their allies."

"You have a point," Snake said. "Ultimately, they're working on their individual goals. Mandy's mostly in the alliance to get rid of Gaz. Ivy's in it for protection."

"And what about you, Toph?" Sam asked. "What did you think?"

Toph shrugged. "My elimination also had to do with the alliance, and whatever Mandy did was the bargain she made for Ivy partnering up with her. I've figured out that much from watching, or in my case, listening to, the past couple episodes. I'm a little scared at what's coming up."

Snake nodded. "Nicely said. So how have you both been?"

Deadpool laughed slightly. "For starters, I'm permanently banned from the kingdom of Nohr."

This was a shock from the audience. "Leo's dad was that angry with ya?" Shrek asked.

"Yep. That was a window worth millions of dollars, I heard. Speaking of which, why aren't we doing another telethon to raise money and repair it?"

"Has no one told you?" Sam asked.

"Told me what?"

Snake bit his lip and said, "Garon called Chris about the damage and told him that a telethon wasn't going to solve anything. But Chris didn't want to pay for the damages himself. He wants only the one responsible to pay the price. So Deadpool, I'm afraid you're going to have to pay off every cent out of pocket."

(Author's Note: I know I had requests from a couple of you guys to do a telethon to repair the window, but I thought this would be way funnier.)

You know it's shocking to Deadpool when he lasts a whopping ten seconds without saying a word. Once he found his voice, he asked, "Would you guys excuse me for a second?"

Sam nodded, and Deadpool ran off the stage.

Once he was out of sight, the entire building was filled with Deadpool's swearing tirade. It got so bad, in fact, that the next five minutes were heavily censored and replaced with a notice with Chris and Chef covering their ears. The notice said, "We are currently experiencing technical difficulties at the time. Most of them have to do with sound. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

Still fuming and cursing violently, Deadpool finally walked back onstage. "You done?" Sam asked.

"I don't even know what currency Nohr has. What do you think?"

A few in the audience looked a little spook. "One question," Fred asked. "Deadpool, are you really afraid of cows?"

Deadpool facepalmed and said, "Yes, it is true. I don't have a specific reason. Cows simply creep me out. At least, from what I heard, that minotaur is taking psychotherapy after Inner Moka beat him up."

"Yeah, that was awesome," said Ash.

"And back home, there are still things to worry about. My wife Shiklah's going off the deep end. Then there's Ellie to worry about-oops!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Who's Ellie?" Sam asked.

Another ten seconds of silence later, Deadpool sighed. "Cat's out of the bag. She's my daughter."

(Author's Note: Yes. He does have a daughter named Eleanor "Ellie".)

Half the crowd gasped, and a few started asking questions. "How did that happen?" Dante asked.

"I don't want to talk about that part," Deadpool stated. "All you need to know is that she's eight years old, and pretty much one of the dearest people I have in my life."

"You simply have to introduce us to her one of these days," Bubblegum said

"Okay, but I decide when."

"Fair enough," Sam said. "Toph, what have you been doing?"

Toph said, "I've been meeting up with a few of Lammy's friends. Apparently, they haven't seen her since her elimination. Just like everyone else."

Snake raised his eyebrows. "Really? Have they gotten word from her at all?"

"No. And I know you guys have seen some sightings."

Sam shook her head. "What has she been doing? I think it's safe to say we're all worried about her."

Snake nodded. "I hope she's okay. I would be hiding too if I wound up leaving instead of doing the right thing and telling the truth."

And that was when Sam raised an eyebrow, turning her attention to her boyfriend. "Uh, Snake?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just put the blame entirely on Lammy?"

Now Snake was raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, we both know she had to have a very good reason to do what she did. Those videos Deadpool and Julie got from that fangirl tell us exactly that. We don't know the actual reason yet, but we know there was one. And anyway, Yusei cares about her, and should understand that this was something she had to do alone."

"Sam, I don't mean any disrespect. I just want to point out that both Lammy and Yusei have always had each other's backs. How could they not? Knowing that, it would have been better for them both if Lammy had just come clean about what the necklace has done to her so far. She should have let him help. Instead, she broke Yusei's heart and almost put him out of commission."

Sam shook her head. "What if the consequences of telling Yusei the truth and letting him help turned out to be worse than what happened after she left the plane? I'm sure Lammy thought about that."

"As noble as her intentions might have been, it was completely selfish on her part," Snake told her. "I am sure that if Nom Nom hadn't talked and slapped some sense into him, he would've quit the game by now. He was in that depression because Lammy didn't come clean. Simple as that."

Toph looked at Deadpool. "This may get ugly," she whispered.

"I'll get the wrestling ring now," Deadpool whispered back.

Sam stood up. "I'm sorry, Snake. But I can't agree with you on this. Lammy did what she believed was the right thing to do. Besides, she's our friend."

"She is, but I can't defend someone who leaves her boyfriend without a single word. I just can't."

Toph cleared her throat and said, "Snake, I'm going to have to go with Sam on this one. Why else would I have not voted her off that day? I didn't know she was going to break up with Yusei, but I understood what she was doing."

"I know you and Yusei are also friends," Deadpool told Toph, "but I had a front row seat to when Yusei was hitting rock bottom. I still can't get over him singing "Don't You Want Me" in that sad tone. When someone sad is singing, it's the stuff of nightmare. I know what it's like to have a broken heart. So I'm with Snake all the way on this opinion."

"Glad to see I have your support," Snake told him.

Goku shook his head. "I have to side with Sam on this one. No one does things without a good reason. And Lammy is no different."

"Don't look at me," said Superman. "I'm not taking sides."

"I'm with Snake on this," Zelda stated. Cynder nodded in agreement.

Maya shook her head. "Guys, can we not do this now?"

"Cococococo," said Coco.

"And another one is on my side," Sam pointed out to Snake.

Snake rolled his eyes and told both the crowd and the peanut gallery, "Anyone who agrees that I was right and Lammy should've shown some common sense, raise your hand."

Deadpool, Zelda, Dante, Ash, Stan, Rarity, Cynder, and half the crowd raised their hands.

"And the same goes to anyone on my side who believes Lammy did nothing wrong," Sam said.

Goku, Toph, Maya, Bubblegum, Fred, Dante, Shrek, Coco, Po, and the other half of the crowd raised their hands.

"Well, looks like none of us can agree, can we?" Sam asked Snake.

"Sam, listen to reason. Lammy may have-"

"Snake, you listen to me. We both know that Lammy wanted what she thought was best for everyone."

Sure enough, Snake was fuming. "Is this how we're going to do the entire rest of the show? Neither of us want this to happen."

Po was laughing. "The only way this could get any crazier would be if both Lammy and Yusei's friends were to come onto the stage to tell us all what they think."

Five seconds later, some strange commotion was coming from backstage, from both sides. From the left, it was something like:

"I want to go out there first."

"Wait your turn, Jack."

"Leo, you're stepping on my shoes!"

And from the right, it was this:

"Are you sure about this, Master Onion?"

"I want to give these guys a piece of my mind."

"Patience, Parappa."

After about five seconds, both groups stumbled out onto both sides of the stage, falling on top of each other. From the left, there was a guy with blond hair and a long jacket, another guy with orange spiky hair and an even more yellow-marked face than Yusei's, a young woman wearing a red dress with a weird decoration in her hair, and two similar-looking kids with green hair; one had two ponytails, and the other had one. In addition, that group was also with a familiar looking blue fur lion cub.

On the right side, there was a tall man who seemed to have an onion for a head, a dog wearing a beanie, a blue cat, and a small yellow mouse with what looked like dynamite on her head.

Both groups unscrambled from each other, and the blond looked around. "This was not how I wanted to make an entrance."

"Get over it, Jack," the orange-haired guy said.

The yellow mouse brushed off her dress. "(It wasn't a picnic for me either, pretty boy)," she said (Author's Note: She speaks only in gibberish).

Finally, Sam cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but we didn't expect you to crash the party like this. You see, we're in a bit of a…..discussion."

"Oh we know," said one of the twins (the boy). "We just wanted to join in."

The dog nodded. "Same here. So we can explain how Lammy's right."

"Uh, you mean Yusei's right?" the other twin asked.

Fred looked at Sam and Snake. "You guys have any idea who they are?" he asked.

Snake nodded. "The blond's Jack, the guy in orange is Crow, the girl with the thing in her hair is Akiza, and the twins are Leo and Luna. They are all Yusei's friends."

"Then that means the cat's Muffy!" Rarity said as she ran over to the Shinx. "You are just the CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD!" She started staring at Muffy.

Sam pointed to the other group. "The dog's name is Parappa, the cat is Katy Kat, the mouse is Ma-san, and the guy with the onion head is Chop Chop Master Onion. They are all friends of Lammy."

Po shook his head. "Me and my big fat mouth."

"So you guys want to point out your friends' sides to the story?" Maya asked.

Crow nodded. "We figured we could help defend our buddy."

"To start, no one breaks his heart unless I have a say in it," Jack said. "I hope I eventually get to find Lammy and give her a piece of her mind."

Akiza laughed. "Truth is, that's only half the reason he's mad at Lammy. The other half is that he still hasn't gotten over being beaten by Lammy in a duel."

Snake nodded. "Well, glad to see I have more supporters on my side," he said, almost mockingly at Sam.

However, Sam bounced back. "You guys are fully on Lammy's side?" she asked Parappa and the others.

"Uh, is that a trick question?" Katy asked. "Yusei's a great guy and all, but he should respect that Lammy wanted to keep him away from whatever was troubling her. Anyone would want to do the same thing."

Master Onion nodded. "I applaud her desire to bear the burden. When I first met her in her dream, she was so unsure of herself. Yusei did good to further boost her confidence, but my student can take care of herself."

Sam nodded. "Well said, Master Onion."

"Hold it," Akiza quipped. "None of us deny that Lammy can take care of herself, but she shouldn't have to take care of herself all the time. That's what friends are for. And she alienated most of those friends when she broke up with Yusei. That's not really a victory."

"(Coming from the girl who once had a mean streak a mile long)," Ma-san pointed out.

"Touche."

Deadpool was laughing. "Could this get any crazier?" he asked.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Okay. Asked and answered."

Sam quickly called the producer. "You told us we didn't have to have any songs on this show," she said.

Once she got her answer, she told everyone, "Chris insists that we still have to sing for this. No exceptions. Last time was just a freebie."

"Do we have to sing too?" Parappa asked.

"Yes."

"Dang it. Might as well get it over it. Master Onion, take it away."

(Author's Note: This time, there's no escape for the Aftermath. We're getting a song. And it's more war between those supporting Yusei, and those supporting Lammy. This song is called "We're Right, They're Wrong".)

Onion: (raps) Romance is tough!

Romance is crazy!

But now's the time

To discuss Yusei and Lammy!

Two lovebirds

Who ended too soon!

Came crashing back to Earth

After flying to the Moon!

Sam: _I understand your reasoning, Snake_

 _And Lammy's departure was a heartache._

 _But she did what she believed was right._

 _Don't take it out on her_

 _You have no right_

Snake: _This discussion is going to end one way_

 _With you listening to what I have to say_

 _Lammy's decision wasn't the right thing to do_

 _But that all has to get to you._

Onion: It's not over

Until they say it is

But friends on both sides

Want to state their wish

To point out why

Their friend did no harm

But it won't be easy

It'll be all too hard!

Katy: _We know she broke Yusei's heart_

Ma-san: ( _But she had a reason for them to part._ )

Crow: _We don't care what that reason is_

Akiza: _Because what we want to point out is this._

Jack: _I want to find her and make her pay_

Parappa: _Too bad, because I'm in your way_

 _If you want to find her, you'll have to get through me_

Luna: _This is getting insane_

Leo: _Yeah, I see_

Muffy: Shinx!

Onion: Never an end

Or a ceasefire

A strong relationship

Is on the wire

Yusei and Lammy

A boy and a girl

Were once sweet together

Now they make me hurl!

(The music ends with a gong sound.)

The crowd all cheered, and everyone sat down.

"Well, now would be a good time to continue on with the Aftermath," Sam said. "Before we get to our next guests, we have two audition tapes to show you guys from Rarity and Julie."

Snake pushed the button to lower the screen, which came on to show Rarity's tape.

 **(Rarity's audition tape, submitted by MrTempleguy)**

 **(Rarity was in a room, and she was using her horn to make ribbons fly across the room.)**

 **Rarity: I think I should be in Total drama Everything! While I may not be the smartest or the strongest, I do plan to make it far in the game show.**

 **(The camera then shows a dress she has just made.)**

 **Rarity: Ta-da! Anyways I hope you guys-**

 **(Rainbow Dash then crashes through the window and skids across the floor.)**

 **Rarity: Rainbow Dash, I say, what are you doing here?!**

 **Rainbow Dash: I...nevermind. Sorry for crashing in.**

 **Rarity: Wait...what were you doing?**

 **Rainbow Dash: N-nothing!**

 **(Rarity then sees Rainbow Dash drop a picture. She picks it up and it reveals to the camera a picture of Rainbow and Fluttershy having a tea party.)**

 **Rarity: Rainbow Dash, is this wha-?**

 **Rainbow Dash knocks over the camera on purpose, blushing.**

 ***end***

Rarity was shaking her head and laughing. "I hope you know that Rainbow Dash won't be too happy that this is being broadcast to the entire world."

"We'll pay her the embarrassment fee later," Sam said. "We already had to pay ten of those fees when we showed Deadpool's audition tape."

Deadpool nodded. "It's true. Hey, are we going to get to Julie's tape now?"

"Hold your horses," Snake told him. A split second later, Deadpool was shown having two miniature horses held in his arms (I got that from a _Phineas and Ferb_ episode).

Snake shook his head in disbelief, then turned the screen back on for Julie's tape.

 **(Julie's audition tape, submitted by Pepsi-Percy)**

 **Julie: Uhm, hello there! My name is Julie Yamamoto and I am coming from a town named Bellwood. And I like playing tennis and hanging out with my boyfriend Ben. And what makes me to good contestant for Total Drama Everything... (When Julie was about to say that, Ben suddenly comes into her room.)**

 **Ben: Hey, Julie. Are you almost done with your audition for Total Drama? I really need it for my audition.**

 **Julie: (gives a little bit of a sigh) Don't worry, Ben. It's almost done.**

 **Ben: Good, 'cause I have a little bit of an idea for getting either one of us into this show.**

 **Julie: (gives Ben a confused stare) And what would that be, if I may ask, Ben?**

 **Ben: (gives Julie a cool smile) IT'S HERO TIME! (Suddenly. Ben activates his Omnitrix, and a green strong light is only seen in the camera. After the light goed down, suddenly instead of Ben there, a muscular humanoid tiger with green eyes and the Omnitrix located in the center of his chest is in his place. That tiger creature is one of Ben's transformations, Rath.)**

 **Rath: RATH! (Suddenly Rath takes Julie's camera and starts to give the camera a dangerous glare.) LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', TOTAL DRAMA OR WHATEVER YA CALL IT! IF YOU DON'T HAVE JULIE OF RATH IN THIS STUPID SHOW, RATH WILL MAKE SURE TO CRUSH YOUR BONES INTO DUST, AND THEN... (Before Rath says anything more, Julie suddenly takes her camera to her computer table, and starts to nervously try to hold back Rath from the camera.)**

 **Julie: Sorry about that! But if I were you, you should probably choose one of us.**

 **Rath: LET GO OF RATH, JULIE! RATH IS NOT DONE WITH THOSE STUPID AND LAZY... (And just when Rath is about to say his final word, Julie turns off her camera.)**

 ***end***

Deadpool looked at the screen long after the video ended. "I can understand a few things about why he and Julie broke up," he said.

"Speaking of which," Sam asked, "what did you think of Julie completely shutting out Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"The prince of Nohr," Luna said. "The one in love with Julie."

"Oh," said Leo.

Deadpool said, "I completely understand why she doesn't want to date him, even though she likes him. But this time, she has taken it too far. It's been months since her breakup with Ben. I think she's grieved long enough. It's time for her to move on. That is, if Leo will give her another chance."

"Look at the love expert over here," Toph said teasingly.

"Proud of it."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Now that that's done, we still have Jak and Daxter to bring out!"

"And maybe he'll agree with me on Lammy not being to blame," Sam said.

"You wish! Now, let's see how they're doing."

The crowd cheered, and the screen came on to show the duo. Daxter was bouncing on the walls, and Jak was trying to dodge.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't have anymore caffeine," Jak said.

"I didn't. I just wanted to bounce on the walls for no reason."

Jak smirked. "Figured you would."

"Quick question: when are we going to go out there? I can't wait to beat up anyone who calls me 'weasel'."

Then Jak noticed the screen. "I don't think you'll be able to beat anyone up."

Daxter then stopped bouncing off the walls and saw the screen. "Dang it."

They started walking to the stage, and the screen shut off. Sam got ready to announce the duo.

"Our next two guests are a duo to behold. One's an edgy guy with the powers of the environment, and the other is an ottsel with a passion for craziness. Ladies and gentleman, it's Jak and Daxter!"

Jak walked out onto the stage and waved, with Daxter on his shoulder and also waving to the crowd, as well as flexing his miniscule muscles. Both went to sit down next to Toph.

"Jak, Daxter, welcome to the show," Snake said.

"This looks bigger than it did on TV," said Jak.

Daxter was staring everyone down. "Anyone who calls me weasel is going to get it. Yes, I'm also talking to you, friends of Lammy and Yusei."

Katy scooted a little bit further away.

"Yeah. That's what I thought, kitty."

"So how have you guys been since leaving the plane?" Snake asked.

Daxter smirked. "We've been having a blast, though Tess had to clear something up with me. Turns out, she was just kidding about being pregnant."

"I think that was the most awkward conversation those two had ever been in," Jak said. "It wasn't fun to watch."

"What about you and Keira?" Sam asked.

Jak said, "Well, she wasn't mad at me for getting brainwashed and forgetting Daxter. That much, I am glad. I actually can't remember anything that I did while I was brainwashed, though. I had to watch the episode to find out what had happened. Needless to say, I'm embarrassed."

"And while I'm not mad either, we both agree that Jak owes me big time," Daxter said, sniggering.

"Daxter, I get it already. You don't have to cram it down my throat fifty times a day. I said I would do everything on your 'What Jak Has to Do For Forgetting Daxter' list. And I'm going to do them."

Dante asked, "What was on that list anyway?"

Jak replied, "I can't say every entry, but one of them is to 'Prank call Chris'."

This gave Deadpool an idea. "Here," he said to Jak, handing him a cell phone. "I want to see this."

"Okay then. I guess we're doing this right now." Quickly, he dialed Chris' number, and everyone went silent.

After a few seconds, the phone was answered. "What is it, whoever you are?" Chris answered from the other end. "This had better not be a waste of mine."

"Hello, Mr. McLean," Jak said, with a faux voice. "I just called to let you know that you have been named Official Hair Gel Spokesperson of the Year."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

From the other end, there was a squeal of delight. "I had always wanted to be Hair Gel Spokesperson! Tell me, can I accept my award immediately?"

"Of course. It's at a remote village in the Alps. We need this location because those who didn't win are very jealous of you, Mr. McLean. Don't worry about the name of the village. You'll find it."

"CHEF! TURN THE PLANE AROUND! WE'RE HEADED FOR A LITTLE DETOUR! I'M OFFICIAL HAIR GEL SPOKESPERSON OF THE YEAR!"

Everyone heard the plane suddenly turn, and everyone on the plane was screaming from the sharp u-turn.

"Thank you for this," Chris said. "I'll see you when I get there."

"And we shall see you soon, sir."

Jak then hung up, and everyone in the entire studio started to laugh. "Okay, Daxter. You were right. That was totally worth it."

"Told you so, Jak."

"Wait until he realizes the trick," Deadpool said. "He'll probably blame me."

"That guy really needs to check his caller ID," said Crow.

Once the laughing had subsided, Snake asked, "Out of curiosity, what did you think of Lammy breaking up with Yusei?"

Jak said, "We actually have differing views over what happened. I'm with Lammy. She wanted to protect Yusei from whatever was going on. I would do the same thing if it were me."

"Ha!" Parappa exclaimed at Jack (note the different spellings) and the others.

"I disagree," Daxter said. "Why? Because Lammy had absolutely no right to break the heart of a guy who's been there for her since near the beginning. I'm no softie, but I do know a thing or two about love. Don't ask why."

At that point, Jack looked at Parappa and the others in a smug way, and Muffy stuck her tongue out.

"You're going to let her do that?" Master Onion asked.

"Yes, we will. Deal with it, onion head."

Sam looked at Snake. "Well, at least Jak has a sensible view on the situation."

"But Daxter has the correct opinion."

"I hope you know that we're disagreeing too, but we're not trying to prove each other wrong," Jak said.

"Stay out of this!"

Suddenly, Sam and Snake started talking to each other, very fact and increasingly frustrating. This lasted about thirty seconds before Deadpool asked, "Guys, do we still have audition tapes?"

Both looked at him in anger, but they were reminded. "Oh yeah," Sam said. "We did."

She took out a piece of paper, which had the list of available audition tapes. "Well, we still have two audition tapes from….dang it….Yusei and Lammy themselves."

"Talk about ironic," said Shrek.

"I think we'll start with Lammy," said Snake, turning on the screen.

 **(Lammy's audition tape, submitted by Vegetalucard)**

 **(We see Lammy in front of a camera, very nervous.)**

 **Lammy: Ok, take 12. Hi, I'm Lammy. Lead guitarist of MilkCan. (murmurs) Accidentally said I was lead singer in one of these. (stops murmuring) And I would like to be on Total Drama Everything. Now I know I'm not the smartest person, or strongest, or best looking, or bravest. In fact my band is locking me in here until I do a decent audition.**

 **Katy: (offscreen) You can do it Lammy!**

 **Lammy: But I do think this will be a great opportunity for me to get out, conquer my shyness, and meet people.**

 **Parappa: (offscreen) And win the prize money!**

 **Lammy: What, Parappa?! what are you doing here?**

 **Parappa: (offscreen) Master Onion's here too!**

 **Onion: (offscreen) Win this Lammy, and do it for the honor of the dojo. The very honor Parappa lost when he helped those monkeys.**

 **Parappa: (offscreen) Hey, I didn't know they were evil, okay?!**

 **(As they do this, Lammy slowly sinks into her seat.)**

 **Lammy: Please consider me for the game.**

 ***end***

"(It literally took her twelve tries to get it right)," Ma-san said.

Sam looked at the screen. "Well, it looks like you cared enough to make sure she had a decent audition."

"Of course," Master Onion stated. "We would all do anything for her. My students never get left behind by their friends. I helped her by telling her about the dojo I lost, but it remains in my mind and has a casino. Dojo, casino, it's all in the mind."

Snake nodded. "Cool."

"You going to get to Yusei's tape now?" Leo asked.

Sam nodded, and the screen turned on again.

 **(Yusei's audition tape, submitted by Master Saixus)**

 **Yusei: Uh, hello. My name is Yusei Fudo and this is my audition for Total Drama Everything. I'm a duelist from New Domino City and a pretty good mechanic.**

 **Crow: (stands behind the camera) Pretty good? Guys, this guy managed to make a Duel-Runner with nothing but some junk he found at the scrapyard.**

 **Yusei: (sigh) Crow is correct, I did built my Duel-Runner all by myself but-.**

 **Leo: (appears on the screen) Oh oh, and don't forget to tell them about how you defeated the Dark Signers and those guys from Yliaster.**

 **Luna: (also appears on the screen) Leo, don't just walk in when Yusei is trying to make a video.**

 **Leo: But you just walked into the video yourself.**

 **Luna: Only to get you out of it. (She starts pulling Leo on his ear.)**

 **Leo : Aw, Aw! Okay! Okay already sis, geez. (leaves the video)**

 **Yusei : So, uh yeah. Now where was I? Oh yes, I'm also-.**

 **Jack: (walks into video) What on earth are you guys doing?**

 **Crow: Jack! Get out of the video. We're making an audition tape with Yusei for that Total Drama Everything show.**

 **Jack: Wait. You guys were serious about that? I thought we agreed that if anybody was gonna star in that game, it should be me.**

 **Crow: And we already told you that we can send more than one audition tape. Now please get out of the video.**

 **Jack: Fine then, but I want that camera once you're done with it. (walks out of the video)**

 **Yusei: (sigh) Anybody else want to interrupt this video. … No? … Okay, maybe it's best if we start over agai-.**

 **Akiza (walks into video): Hey guys. How's it going?**

 **Yusei: (sighs in frustration).**

 **Crow: (thinks for a minute) Okay, you know what, everybody get into the video.**

 **Yusei: Huh? What are you doing Crow.**

 **Crow: Just keep taking. (Crow says this as he, Jack, Akiza, Leo and Luna go stand behind Yusei.)**

 **Yusei: (starts to cheer up as his friends stand with him) So like I said, I'm a good duelist, mechanic and a guy who's really lucky to have friends like these." (Leo and Luna start smiling, Jack has half his face turned away from the camera but still smiles, Akiza closes her eyes and cheerfully smiles at the camera while Crow leans on Yusei's head and also starts smiling.)**

 **Yusei: This was my audition, and thanks for your attention.**

 ***end***

"Wow," Sam said. "You guy really care about him too."

Akiza nodded. "And why wouldn't we?"

"That's why I still hope I don't find that lamb," Jack said.

"It was one duel!" Crow exclaimed. "Get over it!"

Katy stepped forward. "We admit that you care for him and want to defend him, but you guys need to understand that Lammy was never to blame for this, and-"

Before she continued, Parappa interrupted her.

"I forgot to mention something," he said. "A couple weeks ago, not long after Lammy was eliminated, I got a strange phone call from someone. I can't be sure who it was, but they were breathing deeply into the phone. Anyone have an explanation?"

Everyone onstage shook their heads. "Was it around the time we were allowed to call home for Christmas?" Jak asked.

"Yes. I don't know what it's supposed to mean."

Jack just scoffed and said, "Probably someone telling you we were right."

"You guys need to stop it," Master Onion stated. "Lammy should have no blame in any of this. Whatever caused her to do what she did, it had to do with that necklace."

"She had good intentions," Crow said. "But she still didn't even explain. If she had, things wouldn't have been so bad for her or Yusei."

"Perhaps you all need to see that maybe it wouldn't have happened if Yusei had let her spare him the pain!"

Then Jack, Crow, Akiza, Master Onion, Ma-san, Parappa, and Katy all yelled, "THAT'S IT!"

Cue the fistfight (the comedic chicken fight where there's that smoke cloud obscuring the action)!

The group started fighting, but while they did, Leo and Luna came to the couch by Sam and Snake. "Want some popcorn?" Luna asked

"You're not joining the fight?"

"We've seen these kinds of fights on television," Leo explained. "And it's funnier for both of us if we watch and enjoy. There's plenty of popcorn here if you want some."

Sam nodded. "Thanks."

She and Snake were each handed a bag. "I think it would be best not to carry this argument any further," Snake said.

"I agree," Sam said as the fighting cloud inched near them at times. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Besides, their breakup affects us all the same way. Whoever we blame, it changes nothing."

Then Sam and Snake smiled. "And we certainly don't want to be like those guys," Sam said, pointing at the fighting cloud.

"Let's agree never to argue about this again," Snake stated.

"Agreed." Then the two kissed. And the twins rolled their eyes. "Get a room," Leo told them.

Once that was over, Snake turned to Deadpool, Toph, and Jak/Daxter. "One more question," he said. "A viewer wants to know who you guys want to win.

Deadpool smiled. "Yusei and Julie. Duh."

"Yusei's my friend, but I wouldn't mind Mega Man winning," Toph answered.

Jak said, "We're both going for Double D. Why? The underdogs are interesting."

"Well, that's pretty much it for today's Aftermath," Sam said. "We'll come back for the third Aftermath soon."

Snake nodded. "Until then, be sure to watch Total Drama Everything 2. Still more drama to come, I promise."

"Thank you, and see you guys next time!" they both said. "Goodnight, everybody!" They got a standing ovation.

After that, everyone onstage each got a bag of popcorn while the fight was still going on in the background.

 **(That night…)**

The studio was being cleaned, but while someone was sweeping, a familiar silhouette was seen behind the center sofa.

"It's go-time," said the figure. "McLean will now know not to mess with me."

She finished with an evil laugh.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And another Aftermath is done.**

 **This time, there was a lot more drama than last time. It all came back to the stunning breakup of Yusammy. Some questions have been answered, some are left unanswered, and we have new questions.**

 **On top of that, Yusei's friends crashed the show, as did Lammy's friends. Apparently, they can't agree right now. I think that fistfight proves it. But don't worry. I'm sure things will be okay for both sides.**

 **Many of you have already figured it out, and this chapter confirms it. Yes, Lammy did what she did in order to protect Yusei. From what exactly, that's still hard to find out. But whatever it is, it has something to do with that necklace they found in Egypt.**

 **And not only is Deadpool afraid of cows, but he also has a daughter. Cool.**

 **I am very sorry to those of you who wanted a telethon, but I had already planned this chapter well in advance. Too planned for me to change anything. At least Deadpool's going to have to work that window off in any possible way. To be honest, that's more fun to watch.**

 **And now, for info on the next challenge…**

 **It's off to Zimbabwe and the Zambezi River, where the competitors are doing a pseudo-repeat from a Ridonculous Race challenge. Here, one competitor is left with the consequences of their decisions, and does what they can to fix it. Another competitor finds help where he least expected it, as well as a cryptic message for a teammate. Everyone starts to discuss what they had always wondered, one person comes clean, and an unforeseen accident leaves one team sad to lose a member.**

 **But before that, another bonus chapter is coming up, involving Chris' trip to receive his "award", as well as one person getting a visit from someone whom everyone is worried about, in order to seek help for their current problem and come to terms with their decisions.**

 **Well, until then, read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge suggestions and locations, give me good-luck messages and audition tapes, ask questions to the eliminated competitors, and keep voting for your favorite competitor. I'll see you guys soon.**

 **(The fighting group moves right past.)**

 **Well, and that still going on. Fun times. TheMasterKat out!**


	17. Bonus Chapter: Pranks and Problems!

**While Chris gets ready to accept his award (or lack thereof), a previously eliminated competitor searches for help from someone they can trust.**

 **Let's see how this all plays out.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The phone started ringing in Chris' cabin. Chris, upon hearing it, reached over to grab the phone, and he then answered it.

"What is it, whoever you are?" he asked. "This had better not be a waste of time."

The man on the other end answered, "Hello, Mr. McLean. I just called to let you know that you have been named Official Hair Gel Spokesperson of the Year."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Chris then squealed from the excitement. "I had always wanted to be Hair Gel Spokesperson! Tell me, can I accept my award immediately?"

"Of course. It's at a remote village in the Alps. We need this location because those who didn't win are very jealous of you. Don't worry about the name of the village. You'll find it."

"CHEF! TURN THE PLANE AROUND! WE'RE HEADED FOR A LITTLE DETOUR! I'M OFFICIAL HAIR GEL SPOKESPERSON OF THE YEAR!"

Chef rolled his eyes. "You don't have to yell. I heard the call."

For everyone else on the plane, things were about to be scary.

"What did Chris just yell out?" Moka asked.

"I have no idea," Mega Man replied. "Probably doesn't concern us tho-"

VRAAAAOOOOWWWW! (Is this what a plane sounds like when it violently turns? I have no idea.)

Suddenly, the plane was making a very sharp u-turn, and it flung everybody who wasn't hanging on out of their seats. Everyone was screaming as the plane made its turn. When it had finally leveled out, half the competitors had piled up against the wall, and the other half was on the floor.

"What the heck was that all about?" Sonic asked.

 **(The next day…)**

"He is literally dragging us here so he can accept some award?" Mandy asked. "I think this may be the stupidest reason ever for a detour."

"You're just jealous," Chris said. "Anyway, we're about to land."

Sure enough, everyone was getting a bird's eye view of a small village sitting in a valley in the German Alps. Once the plane landed, everyone noticed Chris' joyous demeanor. Even the rainy scenery couldn't dampen his spirits.

"One hair gel endorsement and he gets honored like this," Gaz said, more a question than a statement. "Something's a little fishy."

Chris was smiling. "Alright, everybody. I'm going to the town hall, where I'll be receiving my award in secret, so as not to anger the sore losers. You all, do whatever."

The whole group shrugged as they got off the plane. Chris followed, and everyone could hear him mutter, "I won! I won!"

"Is there anyone else in a more confusing situation than we are?" Leo asked himself.

 **(Somewhere else in the village…)**

In fact, there was one person who was in such a situation. That person was currently on a bus riding down the streets in the rainy town. Whoever they were, it was impossible to see their face because they were wearing a long black cloak with a hood. And this person was on a mission.

Once the bus reached a certain stop, the mysterious person saw the building they were looking for. Nodding slightly, they wordlessly stepped off the bus. They waited until the bus drove out of sight before they walked to the house. Then, looking in all directions to make sure no one was watching, they rang the doorbell.

Ten seconds later, the door opened. Interestingly enough, it was Maya who answered. "Uh, who are you?" she asked when she saw the figure.

Without a word, the figure removed their hood to reveal…

"Lammy?!"

"Hi."

Not believing her eyes, Maya immediately reached out and hugged Lammy, who quickly returned the hug. Then, Maya looked at the lamb. "What are you even doing here?"

"Can I explain inside?" Lammy asked.

"Of course. Come on in."

Lammy nodded, then Maya stepped out of the way to let her in. "Thanks," Lammy said as she stepped inside the house. In certain parts of the living room, there were a few taped photographs.

"Sorry it's a bit messy," Maya told her. "I've been helping Phoenix out with a case."

"Cool. How's he doing, anyway?"

"We have a few pretty good leads so far, but I can't really say anything else about it. We both agreed to keep it confidential."

"Okay. I heard about the case you and Nick were doing here, so I came as soon as I could."

"If you want to take a seat so we can talk, you can."

Lammy then walked to the couch, careful not to put the rain-soaked cloak on it. Once she sat down, she said, "Before I tell you exactly why I'm here, I need to know a few things."

"Like what?"

"I'm just going to say that I haven't caught up with what's happened on TDE2 since my elimination."

Maya nodded. She had immediately understood the first thing Lammy wanted to know. "Yusei's still in the game."

Relief immediately came onto Lammy's face. "I'm glad," she said.

"I hoped you would be," Maya said in a knowing voice.

"So what has happened since I left?"

Once again, Maya understood. "Toph, Deadpool, and Jak and Daxter."

This one surprised Lammy. "Wow. I didn't expect Deadpool."

"No one did," Maya responded.

 **(Back with Chris…)**

"Excuse me," Chris said to one of the villagers. "Do you know where the town hall is?"

There was an immediate problem that popped up, because the villager didn't speak English. He tried to communicate that with Chris, but all it did was infuriate him.

"HEY! ARE YOU DEAF?! WE NEED TO KNOW WHERE THE TOWN HALL IS! IF YOU HAVE ANY BRAIN CELL IN YOUR HEAD, TELL US WHERE-"

"Chris!"

Chef was looking at him. "Maybe I should handle this," he said. Then he faced the man and started speaking to him in perfect German.

And this pretty much surprised Chris. He spent the next thirty seconds cursing under his breath.

This time, the man nodded and pointed in a specific direction. Chef tanked him, and Chris was dumbstruck.

"When did you learn to speak German?" he asked.

"Don't ask."

They walked in the direction the man pointed them to, and the man waved goodbye. Then, as he turned away from them, he muttered, "Dummkopf (Imbecile)."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"A radio show?" Lammy asked. "You're kidding."

Maya shook her head. "He calls himself MK's sexyboi. It has to allude to a certain person, but I don't know who."

"Darn. And out of curiosity…" Lammy hesitated at the question.

"Yes?"

"How did Yusei take….you know…."

Maya looked down. "I understand you wanted to do the right thing, but are you sure you want to know?"

"The truth. All of it."

"Okay. Honestly, he didn't take it well. He kinda fell into a deep rut, and even Deadpool and Julie couldn't help him. When I watched the episode, I thought he would quit at the end."

Lammy was shocked. "What stopped him?"

"Nom Nom. He talked to him, quite literally slapped sense into him, and it worked. Yusei came through, though I doubt he's completely over it yet. What's more, you nearly divided us all on the topic. Even your friends showed up last Aftermath."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So did Yusei's friends. They wound up having some crazy fight in the end. You even almost broke up Sam and Snake."

Lammy shook her head. "I did not want any of this to happen. Yusei almost gave up entirely because of me."

"We all know you did it because you believed it was the right thing to do. You shouldn't be too hard to yourself about it."

"I guess."

They sat silent for a couple moments. "So, do you feel you've been caught up to speed?"

"Yes."

"Then what was it you originally wanted to talk to me about?"

It was time to get down to business. "Well," Lammy said, "it's about this." She showed Maya a familiar piece of jewelry.

"That's the necklace you and Yusei found in Egypt, right?"

"Yes."

"What is it about it that you want my help with?"

Lammy sighed. "I need you to use your channeling technique to channel the spirit of anyone who had ever even held this necklace before we found it."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Chris and Chef had finally arrived at the town hall. "It's pretty big for a small town," Chris said. "Could use a decorator though."

"Let's just get you that award and then get out of here," Chef said. "This place is too pretty for my taste."

Once they were inside, they walked to the first person they saw. "Hey, do you speak English?" Chris asked him

The man nodded. "Can I help you, gentleman?"

"Dude, I'm Chris McLean, and I want to know where I'm supposed to go to accept my award for Hair Gel Spokesperson."

"First door on the left."

"Awesome."

Once that was sorted, they both walked down the hallway until they came to the first door on the left.

"How do I look?" Chris asked Chef. "Am I ready to accept the award?"

"I don't care."

"Exactly the answer I wanted. Chef, open the door."

Chef nodded and did as he was told. Chris immediately stepped in. "Here I am!" he exclaimed.

Then, the most unexpected part of his day was when a bucket of water fell on his head.

 **(Back at Maya's apartment…)**

"I understand your reasoning for coming to me," Maya told Lammy. "But I'm afraid my channeling ability doesn't work like that."

"How so?"

"I can't channel any random spirit. In order for me to channel someone, I need to know their name and what they looked like. That's why it was so easy for me to do Benjamin Franklin when we did the talent show. Everyone knows who he was. But I can't channel someone I don't know."

Lammy looked at the necklace. "Do you know anything about this necklace and who might have owned it?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry I had to let you down like this, but I'm afraid I can't help you."

Lammy nodded. "I understand. Thanks anyway."

"What is it about the necklace that you're concerned about?"

"At one point, when I was on the plane, I had this strange dream. Some woman wanted me to work with her, but I said no. She said if I didn't, there would be consequences on everyone I care about."

"Master Onion? Even Yusei?"

"Yes. And that's not all. Starting in Aomori City, I started to have these brief periods where I can't remember what I'm doing when they happen. Apparently, I knocked Deadpool out cold at one point."

"You actually did."

"I was afraid of that. And in New York….I knocked Yusei off his jet ski. I could have killed him. And when that happened, I knew he wasn't safe around me. So I threw the challenge and voted myself off. Toph was a good friend, she knew what was going on. But I felt that simply leaving the plane wouldn't be enough."

Maya then asked, "So you broke up with him?"

Lammy nodded. "He's not safe around me. No one is. I even felt scared to come here and ask for your help. As long as I'm like this, I'm not safe for anyone to be around. Especially Yusei."

"So you did all this to protect him?"

"Yes."

Both sat silent for a long time, but then Maya said, "I understand that everything you did was for Yusei's sake. But don't get the wrong idea. I may be on your side, but it wasn't fair to him."

"I know."

"Lammy, you know Yusei would do anything for you. You could've explained what was going on in full, and he would've understood. Even with the risk of danger, he would do anything if it meant helping you."

The lamb nodded. "I know."

"But nothing you did was fair to him, no matter the good intentions. I'm just saying that leaving the plane and dumping him without an explanation was pretty selfish."

"I know. I didn't want any of this to happen."

Maya looked at her and said, "Still, you truly believed you were doing the right thing. It's impossible to be mad at you about that."

 **(Menawhile…)**

Chris pulled the bucket off his head. "Okay, what the heck was that for? Is this the way to treat the Official Hair Gel Spokesperson of the Year? I don't think so."

"Uh, Chris?" Chef asked. "No one's in here."

Sure enough, the room was empty, except for a table and note. Chris walked over to the note and picked it up to read it. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Just read the note so we may find out."

 _Gotcha Chris!_

 _We may have had someone prank call you and tell you a little lie about you winning some sort of award. I wasn't the one that prank called you, but that bucket of water prank was my idea. Have a nice day, jacka**!_

 _-Deadpool (a.k.a. MK's sexyboi)_

If Nom Nom, Mandy, and Deadpool have had pretty bad swearing tirades before, none of them compared to what Chris immediately spewed out as soon as he finished reading the note.

"(a really, really, really, REAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYYYY LOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGG censor)!"

 **(Menawhile…)**

"Why do I hear someone in a cursing tirade?"

"Probably Chris. Jak and Daxter prank called him and said he was receiving an award in secret in this very town. Looks like he found the truth."

Lammy groaned. "If he's here, Yusei and the others must be here too. I'm going to have to get out of here before they spot me."

"Then good luck," Maya said. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you today."

"It's fine. Please don't tell anyone else you saw me. It's for everyone's own good."

"Okay. I hope everything works out for you." Then they hugged.

"Thanks. Bye, Maya."

Quickly, Lammy ran out the door. Maya waved as she exited the building.

 **(A few minutes later…)**

Chris was gathering the competitors back up. Over the course of the day, they had all explored the village and bought a few souvenirs. They also noticed the foul mood Chris was in. "What's up with you?" Mandy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Chris replied. "Let's just say there's a couple of people I want to throttle right now. Particularly a certain mercenary."

"Any reason?"

"Let's just go!"

Among the group, Yusei had made a mental note to stay as far away from Chris as possible. He knew better than to talk to him after realizing someone had pranked him.

Then, as Yusei came to that very thought, something caught his eye. Across the street, there was a figure wearing a black cloak, running down the sidewalk. The person looked…..familiar.

Then, what startled Yusei the most was when the figure turned their head to him. Though Yusei couldn't see the person's face, he was able to get a glimpse of one of the person''s eyes.

And he knew those eyes anywhere.

Unfortunately, the mysterious person also noticed Yusei staring at them, and immediately took off running. Yusei ran after them, but upon turning the corner, the figure in the cloak had vanished.

For a moment, Yusei stood in the rain, unsure of what had just happened. Was that person in the cloak who he thought it was?

"Yusei?" Ruby asked. "Did you see anything?"

After a brief hesitation, Yusei shook his head. "Nothing." Both then went to catch up to the group as they went back to the plane.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Lammy sat in the alley, panting. "That was close," she thought.

Too close. She had no doubt Yusei wasn't able to see her face in full, but he had to have seen enough to run after her.

Shaking her head, she went to the nearest bus stop, and got on the first bus to come by. After paying the fare, she sat down, thinking about what Maya said.

Lammy knew what she did was selfish of her. But she also believed it was the only option. As long as Lammy had the necklace, she was a danger to herself and to others. Until she had answers, everyone had to stay away.

Including Yusei.

(Author's Note: I strongly suggest you listen to DHT's "Listen To Your Heart" whenever you read this part. It really fits in.)

But having just seen Yusei, Lammy was reminded of how much she loved him. How much it hurt for her to have left. How much it hurt that he almost gave up because of her.

As much as she wanted to keep him safe, she was truly starting to wonder if she had made the right call.

Sitting in the bus, Lammy looked outside the rain-spattered window and began to sob, gently.

 **(Back on the plane…)**

"YOU HAD BETTER FIND OUT WHO PRANK CALLED ME, AND FAST!" Chris yelled into the phone. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

I think it's safe to say no one on the plane got any sleep that night, simply because Chris yelled into that phone until dawn.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Well that's a lot to think about.**

 **Chris learned of the deception, and spewed out the most violent swearing tirade in TDE history. Even Lindsay's strong words toward Heather in the first season couldn't compare. And I have to say that Deadpool putting that bucket there was a nice touch.**

 **In Lammy's case, more about her decisions has been revealed. She went to Maya for channeling help, and though Maya wasn't able to help her on that front, Lammy did learn a thing or two. Maybe what she did wasn't for the best of everyone.**

 **Again, thanks to Vegetalucard for "Morning Merc". While I won't forbid Deadpool from using "MK's sexyboi" as his code name, it still won't get him a date with me.**

 **So all you need to do now is read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, give me some good-luck messages and audition tapes, and vote for your favorite competitor if you haven't yet.**

 **We'll see you in Zimbabwe next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	18. Crazy Safari Photo Shoot!

**Because Chris loves to mess with everyone he can, especially Ridonculous Race host Don, he's becoming a total copycat.**

 **And this time, the challenge has some changes. Sorry, Don. Chris is just a jerk.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, three of our Moons were dealing with the consequences of their bet and Deadpool's actions, while Ivy was ready to make another big move. All she had to do was hypnotize Jak and lock Daxter in the cargo hold. Then, our two teams were sent to the Pokémon world, where each competitor was paired up with a cute, adorable destruction machine. Some duos kicked butt. Others just sucked. One person even got to keep their new friend as a pet. Aww….I wish I could pet little Muffy. Anyway, ultimate victory eventually went to Leo, who was practically given the win by hypnotized Jak. Leo then celebrated by trying to win over Julie. Then he was brutally turned down. Oooh, icy. As for Jak and Daxter, Jak's negligence eventually sent the dynamic duo off the plane, but not before exacting sweet revenge on Ivy, thanks to Mega Man. Lastly, Yusei may have found a new wrinkle in his deal with Lammy, as it turns out she had a legitimate reason to dump him like that. Who's getting their heart broken today? Will anyone even emerge from the challenge unscathed? Find out right here, right now. On Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

Mega Man looked down on his list. He had written down the things that he had been tasked with doing from his good-luck message from the future. The box next to "Give Toph a Hug" had already been checkmarked. Taking his pen, he then looked at "Give Daxter the Dirty Diaper".

After a second, he checkmarked that one too.

"I still have to give Harry the mice, give Sonic the ice pack, give Double D the roses, and somehow walk two steps to my left," he thought. "Just how the heck am I going to use these to protect potential Ivy targets?"

"You seem worried about something," said Moka, who happened to walk past. "Is something wrong?"

Silently, Mega Man shook his head. "Nothing."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ivy had promised she would be good from here on out," said Mega Man. "The problem is that she has excellent persuasion skills. And from what I can tell, she's an expert in lying. I may have a tough task in my hands."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the same time, Mandy was watching a good-luck message from a familiar fan. It also came with a small package.

 **Mandy's good-luck message (submitted by Storygirl0000)**

 **(We open up in what appears to be Unova's White Forest. Story is there, a belt of multicolored pokeballs around her waist.)**

 **Story: Hey, Mandy! Congratulations on joining yet another villainous alliance this season. This guarantees either you or your partner will make it to the final three. I have a question, though...don't you think your rivalry with Gaz is a bit pointless? I mean, just because she's identical to you doesn't mean you have to hate her more than you usually hate people. Also, could you pass this on to Ivy?**

 **(She holds up a green Friend Ball)**

 **Story: Inside this pokeball is a Foongus that I've named Shroomy. I was hoping that Ivy could teach her that awesome pheromones trick in order to...um...advance my own plans. She'll follow her around until she learns the trick, then instantly teleport back to me. Thanks in advance!**

 ***end***

Mandy took the Friend Ball out of the package. Looking at it, she looked at Ivy and beckoned her to follow her outside the room.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Ivy asked.

"I may have found us a willing student and partner in crime," Mandy replied, handing her the capsule.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

In first class, Julie, Yusei, Double D, Ruby, and Sonic (who had been invited by Ruby) were all playing Monopoly at one of the tables. Currently, it was Julie's turn, and she was moving her top hat eight spaces.

"I do believe you just rolled on my property, Virginia Avenue," Double D pointed out. "You can pay the rent, I assume."

Julie nodded and readied the correct amount of Monopoly money, but as she did, she couldn't help but notice Leo on the other side of the room, reading a book. She sighed a little.

"Julie, are you okay?" Ruby asked. "You look a little distracted."

"It's nothing," Julie said. "Here's the rent, Double D."

Double D took the money, but also noticed Julie's sadness. "You've been like this for a couple of days. Clearly, something's on your mind."

In fact, Yusei already knew what. "You're still thinking about Leo, aren't you?"

Julie looked back at Leo, knowing Yusei was right. Ever since she had brutally turned Leo down like that, both of them were completely ignoring each other. So far, that was fine by Julie. Still, she HAD indeed hurt his feelings.

"You guys don't think I was too harsh on him, do you?" she asked the group.

"So you are still thinking about it?" Sonic asked.

Julie nodded. "I mean, I wasn't too harsh. How could I be? After all, he didn't sink into a deep depression like Yusei did. Oh, sorry, Yusei."

"It's fine."

"Considering that, there's no way I could have done Leo any harm. Right, guys?"

Sure enough, Julie expected to see everyone completely agree with her, and tell her their assent. She was disappointed when she noticed everyone playing Monopoly with her was silent. No one wanted to say what they thought.

Julie shook her head. "Let's not worry about that right now. Ruby, it's your turn."

Ruby nodded and took the dice. Meanwhile, Leo continued to read his book. As he did, he took an occasional glance at Julie. Luckily, he was too engrossed in reading to have heard the conversation that had just taken place.

As he read, Connie walked up to him. Soon, he noticed, and looked at her.

"Can I help you with anything, Connie?" he asked.

The sword wielder just shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after what happened with Julie."

"Is it really a concern to you?"

"Well, we're on the same team, so it is nice to know if you're alright. Besides…."

Leo finished for her. "You want to make sure I don't pull a Yusei and wallow in tears?"

"Pretty much."

"I heard that!"

"Sorry, Yusei."

Leo looked at Connie. "You don't have to worry about anything. I assure you, I'm over it. No heartbreak here. I'm perfectly fine."

Connie nodded. "Okay. Just checking." She looked over at Gaz, then back at Leo. "You know, at least you were brave enough for you to admit your true feelings to someone whom you like. You weren't shy about it at all."

This comment predictably angered Gaz, but she managed to keep her cool. "Excuse me while I get some air," she said as she exited the room, passing by Nom Nom as she went.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Nom Nom asked.

"Boy troubles," Connie replied.

"Gaz? Boy troubles? Hilarious. Anyway, the Nohrian has a good-luck message." Nom Nom handed Leo the familiar device, then headed out to the cockpit.

Before he exited, he passed by Yusei. "You have a moment?" he whispered, barely loud enough for only Yusei to hear. Yusei nodded. "I'll be right back," he said to the rest of the Monopoly players.

After Yusei and Nom Nom closed the door, Leo turned on the device to start the message.

 **Leo's message (submitted by Storygirl000; also, Leo now holds the record for most messages over one season)**

 **(We open up inside what appears to be an ordinary-looking warehouse. Story is there, sitting on a crate.)**

 **Story: Hey again, Leo. I'm gonna get straight to the point here. (sighs) I saw what happened with Julie, and...it's not your fault. She broke up with her longtime boyfriend right before coming here, and is pretty confused on what she should do now. Just give her some time, maybe lay off the flirting for a bit...she'll come around eventually. Oh, and my previous offer still stands. I doubt you'll want to go home postgame anyways...**

 **(An orange mouselike creature (Alolan Raichu) floats in, telekinetically holding a large set of blueprints titled "PLANS TO UTTERLY DESTROY THE NOHR KINGDOM". He points to something on it.)**

 **Pikahuna: Rai rai?**

 **Story: No, Pikahuna, the dynamite comes AFTER we poison their wells with Smile Dip.**

 **Pikahuna: (nods) Rai. (floats offscreen)**

 **Story: Anyways, good luck, Leo. (realization hits) Um, can we edit that last bit out?**

 ***end***

Leo then made a mental note to find this fan and point out that he didn't want Nohr destroyed. He loved the kingdom he came from, though he wasn't exactly fond of the man ruling it, who just so happened to be his father.

As for Julie, he figured he would hear that. To tell the truth, he had stretched the truth a little when he told Connie he was fine. True, he wasn't going to let sadness get to him. He had already seen what heartbreak had done to Yusei. But still, he truly believed he had a chance with Julie. She was the first girl he had ever known who had resisted his attempts to charm her.

Then he thought of something Story had said. _She broke up with her longtime boyfriend…_

From what he remembered watching last season, that was this guy who had the interesting watch. Some guy named Ben.

Leo paused. Had Julie truly broken up with Ben? Is that why she shut Leo out?

 **(Just outside…)**

"You actually believe that after everything, Leo has no chance with Julie?" Yusei asked.

"She's a tough girl," Nom Nom told him. "I know this because of how much she annoyed me last season. Leo won't stand a chance winning her heart any further."

"She's my friend. And I trust she'll do the right thing," Yusei said. "I fully believe she'll get over what happened with Ben."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Last time I was involved in a bet, Deadpool nearly destroyed the Nohr castle throne room."

"Then we'll just bet five bucks each on whether or not Leo will finally win over Julie."

"Sounds fair. You're on."

They shook hands to seal the deal, the the intercom came on. "Everyone, we're about to land at our next destination. And since the runway is short, you guys are all going to have to jump."

"Oh no," Yusei and Nom Nom both said. Nom Nom went to the cockpit, and Yusei went back inside first-class to prepare to jump.

The plane landed on the runway, and one by one, the competitors all jumped out of the plane. When it was Double D's turn to jump, he hesitated. "Is everyone sure this is safe?" he asked.

Then, Gaz rolled her eyes and pushed him off. "Big baby," she said as she jumped after him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I am going to kill Moka for making me realize it," Gaz seethed. "And Connie too, for making me admit it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Couldn't you have just gotten us to a better runway?" Harry asked.

"Why would I?" Chris asked. "This was too fun to resist. Heh heh."

Everyone looked around. "This place seems familiar," Double D said.

"It is a familiar place, Double D," Chris told him. "Everyone, welcome to Zimbabwe."

"Now I remember," Julie said. "I watched the Ridonculous Race, and they came to this very place."

Chris nodded. "In fact, because I feel the need to make a certain someone suffer, I am going to redo the Selfie Safari challenge, but with some changes."

"I feel so bad for Don right now," said Moka.

"Here's how this is going to go. If you look to your left, you will see two Jeeps. The silver one is for the Moons, and the gold one goes to the Stars. Both teams are going to race their Jeeps to the Zambezi River, where two inflatable rafts will be waiting for them, along with a simple waterproof camera.

"The teams will then ride their rafts for several hundred feet until they reach Victoria Falls, which is twice as long as Niagara Falls."

He faced the camera. "Hear that, North America? Just like Don had said, your waterfalls are getting OWNED!"

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, once you've reached the waterfall, you're going to go down the waterfall while one person takes a wicked picture of your entire team. If you are unable to take the picture, the whole team will have to climb back up WITH the raft and try again.

"The next part is a little complicated. After you have the picture, you'll ride downstream for a bit, until you get to a set of camping supplies. There is a set for each team, and you'll know which one's yours. Take the supplies, and you'll set off for an overnight trip to the finish line. A GPS will be provided. During the journey, you will use your camera and take pictures of seven different animals that you find. Each team member also has to be in one picture each. And you are not allowed to hurt any of the animals out here. Being in jail only once is enough for me. Shooting Stars, since you're one member short, one of you will have to be in two pictures."

The Stars all groaned.

"The first team to make it to the finish line with every team member accountable, and with every picture you need, will win invincibility and first class. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions then? Alright. Everyone, move it."

Both teams then ran to the Jeeps.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Is anyone else a little nervous?" Moka asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Great, a waterfall," said Sonic. "More water."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon, both Jeeps were speeding down the road, neck and neck. Ivy was driving for the Stars, and Yusei was driving for the Moons.

"Is this as fast as this thing can go?" Gaz asked.

Yusei checked the speedometer. "Pretty much."

At the same time, Mandy was getting impatient. "This tin can runs too slow. It's going to take ages to get to the waterfall."

"What do you want to do about it?" Mega Man asked. "Run them off the road?"

"Yes!"

That was the only excuse Ivy needed. Right away, she started driving to her left. As quickly as possible, she used the Jeep and rammed the Moons, who all held on as they were almost pushed off the road. Luckily, Yusei regained control.

"So that's how you guys want to do it?" Gaz yelled. "Bring it on then."

"Yusei?" Ruby asked.

"Got it." Yusei then rammed the side of the Stars' Jeep, and they were also almost pushed off the road.

Double D was groaning. "Can't I ever have a peaceful car ride?"

"This is more fun than bumper cars at the amusement park," Ruby said, laughing.

"Then this will be thrilling!" Ivy exclaimed. Then she had Mega Man take the wheel while she climbed over the Jeep. Soon, several vines were sprouting up from the ground and lashing at the Moons, who had to swerve back and forth to avoid them.

"Will you quit that?" Leo asked. "You're going to drive us off the road!"

"That's the idea!"

Soon, it was an all-out battle. Leo was using his tomb to conjure boulders as obstacles, Ruby was firing in front of the Stars with Crescent Rose, Mega Man was trying to hold the Moons back with a black hole, Harry was firing Stunning Spells, and several other things were happening all at once.

"Why does this remind us of something?" Mega Man asked.

"This scenario does seem like it's happened before," Mandy added.

Yusei looked at the Stars. "Julie, take the wheel."

Julie nodded. At the same time, Ivy was still using her vines.

"I haven't had this much fun since last time I broke out of Arkham Asylum!" she cackled.

Harry looked. "Ivy, you might want to look out."

"Why?"

"Because the Moons just brought out the cavalry."

"What cavalry?"

"Go Scrap Fist!"

Hearing this, Ivy looked, and a giant metal fist was speeding to her.

"Eeep!"

She jumped out of the way just in time, them popped up in fury.

"I would appreciate it if Junk Warrior stayed out of this!"

"Too bad!"

Ivy then shook her head. "Alright, then." She then grew two vines out of the ground and extended them to grab onto the back of the Moons' Jeep, pulling it back as the Stars drove past.

"Connie, cut the vine," said Double D. Connie grabbed her sword and easily severed the vines, freeing the Jeep so it could keep going.

By this point, the Stars had made it to the river, where they found the liferafts and the camera.

"Whoever's in the back will have to take the picture," Mega Man told the team. "Everyone, let's do this."

While they were getting onto their raft, the Moons were arriving at the area too.

"We probably shouldn't pick another fight right now," Yusei said. "Let's get this over with."

With that, both teams were on the raft and headed towards the waterfall. On the Stars' raft, two teammate were taking extra precautions.

"You brought your own life jackets?" Harry asked Sonic.

"There isn't another life jacket stronger than this one."

"Okay then."

As for Moka, she had asked Harry to cast a water-repellant spell on her..

"I think this is the most peculiar request I've ever had when it comes to using my magic," Harry said.

"And I'm sure you'll have more bizarre ones," Mandy said. "Now, since Harry is at the back of the raft, he's taking the picture."

Harry nodded. "In fact, I have a way for this to be easy." He looked at the camera. " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

The camera started to float in the air above their heads. "I also cast a nonverbal spell on it so I can take the picture when we're ready."

"Not bad, Harry," said Mega Man.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Hermione said that spell would come in handy," Harry said. "She was right. Again."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Moons were getting their life jackets on while the raft was traveling down the river. "There's a lot of competition," Julie said, "but I think this is going to be the most dangerous thing I've done on this show."

"Anyone else scared?" Connie asked.

"Not me," Gaz said. In fact, she was more worried that she was sitting in the back with Double D (there was plenty of room for both, since they were the smallest on the team).

Double D was shaking. "I'm about to go down a giant waterfall. And we'll have to take a picture for the ride. Someone here is seriously not nervous?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **If I die, I have a few things to say," said a very scared Double D. "To my mother and father, I'm sorry I accidentally placed that shirt in the wrong drawer right before I left for this season. Ed and Eddy, you two are the best friends and comrades I have ever had. But Eddy, I hope you paid Nazz back for wrecking her living room during that last scam."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon, both teams were nearing the waterfall. "When we go down there, everybody hang on tightly," Mega Man said. "If not, you're toast."

"Easy for you to say," said Harry. "You're a bloody robot."

"Touché."

On the Moons' boat, they were also nervous.

"So I guess I'm taking the picture?" Double D asked.

"Oh, give me the camera," Gaz said. "You're too much of a wuss to do this."

Double D shook his head. "I'm already about to go over Victoria Falls. There's not much else I can be afraid of."

"I highly doubt that."

"Will one of you just decide who takes the picture?" Julie asked them.

Gaz glared at her. "Better me than this crybaby over here."

At this time, the Stars were about to go over. "Is everybody ready?" Mega Man asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Harry, do you have the camera ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's hope we don't die. Here we GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Click!

The picture was successfully taken, and it showed the Stars all screaming. The raft, and its passengers, all landed in the water.

After a second or two, everyone surfaced, still holding onto the raft.

"If I had the choice of doing that again and going on a date with Amy…." Sonic said.

"Yeah?" Moka asked.

"Let's just say I don't want it to be a simple walk through a park."

 **(Back on top of the falls…)**

"Gaz, I can do this."

"I beg to differ, sockhead."

Leo snapped, "Guys, we're about to go over the falls. Hurry it up."

Double D nodded. "Gaz, what makes you think I can't do this?"

"Your track record speaks for itself."

"I'm not that weak!"

"You had to ask for my help to open a pickle jar the other day. Just let me take it."

"I'm sure I loosened the jar for you."

"Keep telling yourself that, and one day, you'll believe it."

At this point, the team was just about to go over. Twenty feet...ten feet…

"JUST TAKE THE PICTURE!" the rest of the team exclaimed.

Even Gaz was startled by this. Both were so shocked that just as the team went over, they both grabbed the camera and took the picture.

Click!

And every single member screamed as they went down, holding onto the raft for dear life.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We here at Total Drama care for the health and, uh, well-being of our competitors," Chris said, reading from a script. "All safety precautions were made to make sure they didn't get hurt."**

 **He quickly opened the window and threw the script out, then closed it again. "If I ever have to read that again, I'm going to freak out."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The raft eventually surfaced, with all the Moons still holding on.

"I thought we were done for," Double D said.

Then he and Gaz noticed their hands were both still on the camera. Both stared for five seconds before Gaz slapped Double D.

"Will you quit touching my hand before I snap it?" she asked. Connie saw this and shook her head.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why won't she just tell him?" Connie asked. "She likes him, and I know he likes her back. Why won't she just tell him how she feels?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I guess all we need to do now is head downstream, get the camping supplies, and take more pictures?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty much," Yusei told her.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

The Stars were all traveling by the steady current down the Zambezi river, looking for their stuff.

"Moka, can I ask you something?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think I stand a chance dating Ruby?"

Moka smiled. "I knew you like her."

"How could I not? She and I have so much in common. Fast, free-spirited, goes wherever the wind blows. When I first met her, her last name made me nervous. I thought she would be too much like Amy. Yet, I can't really say anything bad about her."

"Well, if that's the case, all you need to do is do what you do best. Just act normal. There has to be something about you that made Amy fall for you in the first place, after all."

"Did you have to remind me of that?"

"Sonic, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Soon, they came to a large set of bags, holding various survival stuff. On top of the set was a small golden flag with the Stars' logo.

"Let's take some pictures," Mega Man said. "Everyone grab a bag."

As he said this, the Moons also arrived at their designated spot with their stuff (which was several hundred feet away from the Stars). Theirs was marked with a silver flag bearing the Moons' logo.

As they disembarked, Ruby tapped Leo on the shoulder. "What is it, Ruby?"

"Imagine you were in love with a hedgehog who happened to be very fast. How would you try and get their attention?"

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You like Sonic, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, actually. Why are you asking me about this?"

"Because from what I understand, you know everything there is to know about love."

Leo couldn't argue with that, but he said, "Actually, I apparently know less about love than I originally thought." As he said this, he looked at Julie, who was checking what was inside the bag she had picked up.

"For what it's worth, I'm really sorry about Julie," Ruby stated.

"Don't worry about it. As for Sonic, you two are so alike that you can be yourself and it won't be too hard. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he liked you right back."

"Hey, is everyone ready?" Julie asked the rest of the team. Everyone gave the thumbs up.

 **(Back at the Stars' spot…)**

"Who's ready to go?" Mega Man asked. The team all nodded.

With that, both teams set off into the African wilderness.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I really hope I don't have to be the one to take a picture with a lion," said Double D.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After an hour of searching, the Moons finally came across their first animal: an antelope.

"Who wants to volunteer for this one?" Julie whispered.

Just as she said this, Ruby took the camera and sped to the antelope. Then, she went right next to it, and before the antelope could react, she took a selfie with it, leaving it blinded. Ruby then hurried back to her team.

"I guess that's one way to do it," said Yusei. "One down, six to go."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Mandy walked up to a large rhino. "Let's see if you are really as tough as you look," she said. The rhino soon looked at her, ready to charge.

But Mandy didn't move. She just stood there, unflinching. And remember how that stare had scared Fang the shark?

Well, the rhino soon started crying at the fact that this devil child was staring at him with murderous intent. In fact, he was so scared that he was the one that took the picture of himself and Mandy, then ran away, crying.

"Pathetic," Mandy said as the rhino ran off.

"Why didn't you do that to the minotaur at Yokai Academy?" Harry asked.

"Because I didn't care. Besides, didn't Miss Split Personality handle it well?"

"Good point."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Miss Split Personality?" Moka asked. "Has she called me that any other time?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The challenge proceeded pretty much that same way. After three hours, both teams had their second pictures: Yusei had been able to take a picture with a giraffe, and Mega Man had also found an antelope and taken a picture with it easily.

"Anyone want to guess who I'm thinking of to pass the time?" Sonic asked.

"We have nothing better to do," Ivy told him. "Have at it."

"Okay. I'm thinking of a man. Early thirties, a television show host, is a complete jerk."

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "Chris?"

"Yep."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Chris was sitting in the video room of the plane. Clearly, he was unamused.

"You're one funny hedgehog," he said through clenched teeth.

 **(Back with the Stars…)**

"Now I'm thinking of someone else. She has reddish-black hair, wears a cool dress with a combat skirt, and wields a scythe/sniper rifle hybrid."

"Will you stop thinking of Ruby?" Ivy snapped. "We need to focus."

Sonic sighed. "Okay, okay! What am I thinking of now? I got it. Has several black and white stripes, is related to a horse, and is-"

"A zebra?" Harry asked. "I thought you were thinking about people?"

"I was, but we just passed a whole herd of zebras, and they popped into my head-oh."

Mandy facepalmed. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked as they ran back and saw the herd.

Sure enough, there were a lot a zebras. "Who wants to take a picture?" Mega Man asked. "Go out and pick one."

"I'll do it," said Sonic. Then Mega Man handed him the camera, and as fast as Sonic could, he got to the closest zebra and took his picture with it, then ran back to the team.

"You gotta love speedsters," Moka said.

Sonic cheered in victory. "YEAH!"

"Uh, Sonic?" Mega Man said.

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem."

The flash from the camera had startled several of the zebras, and Sonic's cheering had startled the rest. And now the entire herd was charging at the Stars.

"Should we run?" Moka asked.

Mega Man muttered, "Yeah."

And everyone started running as fast as they could, away from the herd and to a tall rock. Sonic was at the rock in a split second, while the rest of the team just barely made it. Everyone hurried behind the rock just as the herd ran past.

After several terrifying seconds, every last zebra had gone past the team.

"That was way too close," Harry said.

"Maybe we should keep it down around the animals from here on out," Sonic said.

Ivy nodded. "You think?"

"Where do you think the herd went?" Moka asked. "Should the others be worried?"

"Probably," Mega Man said. "I hope they're okay."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Julie had just finished her picture with a rhino, which, luckily, didn't have a care in the world.

"And another one down," she said. "So who's left?"

"Myself, Gaz, Connie, and Leo," Double D replied.

Ruby was fidgeting with Crescent Rose. "And we haven't found anything too scary yet. That's good."

They kept walking for several minutes, looking for another animal to take a picture of.

"Wait….do you guys hear that?" Yusei asked.

Most of the team nodded. There was something going on in the distance.

And it was getting louder…..

"Anyone else scared?" Double D asked.

"Double D, you're always scared," Gaz said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She does have a point," Leo said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She's right," Double D groaned.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The team reached a high rock just as they saw the same herd of zebras the Stars had encountered earlier.

"What happened that caused them to go so crazy?" Connie asked.

"I don't know," said Julie.

"Most likely, it might have been a loud noise that startled them," Double D said. "Maybe a bright flash. We can only guess."

The herd got closer to the rock, and as it did, the rock started to vibrate more and more. Everyone had to hold on to the rock. "Why didn't we crouch behind this thing?" Gaz asked.

"You don't have much time to think when a bunch of zebras are coming after you," Leo replied.

"Uh, I believe it's called a herd," Double D pointed out.

The rock was vibrating a lot at this point, and as the herd reached the team, Julie suddenly slipped.

"Julie!" Connie exclaimed as the team tried to grab her, but they were too late, and Julie fell off the rock.

Fortunately, she landed on one of the zebras, which protected her from getting trampled on, but now she was being carried further away from the team.

"Guys, I am freaking out here!" she called out.

"Julie, just hang on!" Yusei called. "Any ideas?"

Leo nodded. "I got one. Guys, cover me!"

Everyone looked at him, thinking he was crazy. But then Leo got out his tome and raised the rock the Moons were standing on, protecting the rest of the team from the zebras. Then he jumped off the rock and landed astride one of the zebras. Of course, he had the camera, so he quickly took a picture of himself on the zebra, then threw the camera at the team. Then he quickly used his tome again to make a giant barrier, splitting the herd into two groups.

(Author's Note: Toph would be proud.)

Then he manipulated the barrier so that it pulled Julie off the zebra she was on, then it pushed her to the rock where the rest of the team was. Leo was about to get to the barrier and do the same thing, but as he did, the zebra he was riding suddenly jumped, startling him and making him drop his tome.

"Nuts," he said. He managed to get the zebra to ride away from the rest of the herd, but then it went out of control and started running far away from everyone else, who couldn't do anything about it because they couldn't see him past the herd.

By the time every last zebra had left the area, Leo was nowhere to be seen.

"This is not good," Julie said. "Where did he go?"

Double D checked the GPS. "I see him on this, but he's too far away."

"You don't think he got hurt, do you?" Julie asked.

"He's too skilled to get hurt," Gaz said. "Besides, I thought you didn't care about him."

Yusei turned on his walkie-talkie (each member of both teams was given one, just in case). "Leo? Are you there?"

All he got was static. "Nothing," he said.

Julie was biting her lip. "I hope he's okay."

"And he is," Yusei reassured her. "I'm sure of it. The only thing we can do now is search for him while getting the rest of the pictures." He looked at the camera. "Looks like he managed to take one while the zebras were running past."

"In the meantime, we should all check our walkie-talkies and try to reach him," Double D said.

The team nodded, then they all climbed off the rock and continued. Everyone also noticed how worried Julie looked as she picked up Leo's tome off the ground.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **The same girl who brutally turned Leo down is now worried this much about him?" Gaz asked. "We knew she liked him, but this is surprising."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Julie was banging her head on the wall. "Why, why, why?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Can you stop now?!" Leo was screaming as he held onto the runaway zebra for dear life. "I'm feeling sick over here!"

After a few seconds, the zebra suddenly bucked Leo off his back, and he landed face first on the ground, twenty feet away, the zebra then ran off and left him behind.

"Thanks for nothing," Leo groaned as he got up.

After he dusted himself off, he looked around to see where he was. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't see his team. Of course, this fact worried him. He didn't have the GPS, so he had no idea where he was. He still had his walkie-talkie, so that was good. And the team had the camera, so they could continue the challenge. The only wrinkle in that was that the entire team had to be present at the finish line, but Leo figured he would worry about that later.

However, what also worried him was that he only had a small backpack containing a water bottle and some snacks, which might not last long out in the wilderness.

The scariest fact, however, was that he didn't have his tome, Brynhildr. Of course. He had dropped it when the zebra dashed.

While Leo was fairly skilled with a sword, his tome was usually what he relied on when it came to most situations. Not having it spooked Leo a little bit. Besides, he didn't have his emergency sword with him. He had left it on the plane.

"Okay, Leo," he told himself. "Don't get freaked out over this. Freaking out isn't going to get you back to your team. The only thing to do is find the team."

He looked at his walkie-talkie, then turned it on. Thankfully, it worked.

"Guys, can you hear me?" he said.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"I got something!" Connie said. Leo had reached her own walkie-talkie. Everyone ran to listen in. "Leo, are you okay?" Connie asked.

"I'm fine," said Leo from the other end. "Is everyone else okay too?"

"We are all okay," Double D said. "Where are you?"

"I wish I knew. That zebra just carried me to the middle of nowhere. I don't have my tome, and the amount of supplies I have is not very promising."

Yusei asked, "Do you think you will still be able to find us?"

"I think so."

"Then do whatever it takes," Ruby said. "We'll continue the challenge. Don't worry about us. Just make it back and don't die."

Leo sighed. "Okay. I'm on it. I'll see you guys la-"

Leo's batteries ran out at that moment, and Connie's walkie-talkie ran silent.

"Chris gave his walkie-talkie cheap batteries," Connie said. "Dang it."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I didn't have enough good batteries," Chris explained. "So I had to use some old ones for one of the walkie-talkies. Don't blame me. I got them from my TV remote, and let's just say Chef hogs it too much."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Old batteries," Leo said. "Wonderful."

Luckily, the zebra had left some decent footprints. "Okay. At least I have a trail."

So he started following the trail of footprints. "Usually, when I picture my life, being all alone in Africa and following a zebra's footprints never comes to mind."

As for his team, they were all frustrated. Especially Julie.

"I'm going to throttle Chris when this challenge ends," she said.

"We'll worry about that later," Double D said. "Let's go."

Julie nodded. Then she muttered to herself, "Leo, if you die out here, I'm going to kill you."

 **(Later…)**

"And that's our double picture taken care of," Mega Man said. He had just taken a picture of an elephant.

Ivy smiled. "That looks like four photos are done. Now all we need is myself, Moka, and Harry."

They continued walking, and this gave Mandy the chance to have a conversation with Ivy.

"Sonic and Ruby. I can tell they're starting to get closer. They played Monopoly together earlier today."

"I heard. Very interesting. Two speedsters, very similar in personality. Could be very dangerous down the road."

Mandy nodded. "Think we should go after them?"

"No. For them, we'll bide our time. After what happened with Deadpool, everyone will become suspicious if we get involved. We'll do better to wait until everyone realizes what we think will happen."

"That this duo will work together? There's strength in numbers, and if these two become a couple, they may become too strong, and may wind up as the final two."

"Exactly. Once everyone else realizes this, we'll strike."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Personally, I only hope to eliminate one of the speedsters for my own protection," Ivy said. "Mandy can take care of herself."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Leo was mimicking his father while he was walking. "'Leo, I must ask you a favor.' 'Of course, Father. What is it?' 'I have heard of a reality show that's getting popular throughout the kingdom, and The Great Anankos advised that one of the royal family should compete.' 'And?' 'I have decided it shall be you who will compete and bring glory to the family and the entire kingdom of Nohr. And Leo, I order you to come back with victory in your hands.' 'Of course, Father'. 'And what business do you have that requires your shirt collar to be inside out? Fix it at once!' 'Yes, Father.'"

He sighed. "I have to remember to talk to Anankos when this is over."

Then he looked at his shirt collar. It usually popped out on its own, and he was usually embarrassed by it, but he had recently kept it like that, hoping it would make him look cooler to Julie.

Julie.

The only reason Leo still wanted to play the game at this point. That, and the wrath from his father should he lose, especially after the Deadpool incident.

In fact, now that Leo thought about it, he wound up lost in Africa in the first place because he was protecting the rest of the team from the zebras, especially Julie, who had wound up in the middle of the herd.

Even after what had happened, there wasn't anything Leo wouldn't do for Julie.

 **(Later…)**

After a few more hours, both teams had managed to get their fifth pictures taken care of: Gaz had the luck of taking a picture of a leopard while it was sleeping, and Moka got a giraffe. However, there was no way they would be able to take another picture for the day, as it was soon getting late.

"Yep," Double D said. "We only have a couple hours of daylight left, so we're going to have to find a place to camp."

Julie nodded. "But we can't just pick any spot out in the open," she said.

"And I don't think the chances are likely that we'll find a cave out here," Yusei added.

"Hey, guys," Ruby said. "I found a cave."

She pointed to a dark cave not far from where they stood.

"How about that?" Yusei asked in disbelief.

They walked to the cave, where Yusei brought out Junk Warrior again just in case there was something in the cave. Luckily, there wasn't.

"This place is as good as anywhere, I guess," Connie said.

Once they put down their bags, everyone sat down. "Ruby, does Leo still register on the GPS?"

Ruby checked. "Yes."

Julie noticeably sighed in relief, but then everyone stared as Double D pulled something out of his hat. He started typing something on it, then out popped a label, which he put on the cave wall.

" _Cave wall_?" Gaz asked, reading the label. "What are you doing, sockhead?"

"Apologies, but I prefer my sleeping arrangements to be perfectly labeled."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So that's why I always have to peel off those labels near where Double D sleeps every night," Chef said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Author's Note: I never mentioned this in the first story, but every part of Double D's bed last season had been labeled by him.)

A few people shook their heads. "I think I'm going to get some firewood," Gaz said.

"I'll help," Connie said.

Gaz sighed in frustration. "Fine." Both walked out of the cave.

After about a minute of gathering sticks, Gaz asked. "Okay, Connie. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you haven't admitted to Double D that you like him."

"For the last time, it's none of your business. Now will you focus on the firewood?"

Connie shook her head. "I just thought, that after everything that's happened, you would tell him by now."

"Such as?"

"Ruby and Sonic are head over heels for each other. They haven't admitted it to each other yet, but they aren't exactly hiding their feelings either, unlike you. Then there's Julie and Leo. Leo may have gotten turned down, but at least he told Julie how he felt. Besides, the reason he got lost is because he was protecting Julie from the zebras. And don't even get me started on Lammy and Yusei."

Gaz was getting furious. "Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because I know, deep down, that Double D feels the same way about you."

Finally, Gaz cracked. "Do you really want to know why I haven't told him, nor will I ever want to?"

She sat down. "It's because this isn't supposed to happen to me. Not me. I'm not supposed to fall in love. I'm me. I'm supposed to win the million dollars so I can rub it in my stupid brother's face. I spend my time not caring about anything except pizza and video games. I'm the kind of girl who strikes fear into whoever crosses me. I do not exaggerate when I say that the whole world will fall out of balance if I do not get whatever I want. That's me.

"And the kind of person is who I want to stay as. That kind of person shouldn't fall in love. It's just not me."

Connie stood silent for several moments.

"Now do you understand?" Gaz asked. "I'm just not that person. I hope this answer satisfies your curiosity, which you have way too much of."

Both went back to gathering firewood. "I do understand," Connie said. "But you have it all wrong. If you think love's going to change you, you're mistaken. I happen to believe love is for everyone. If you weren't cut out for it, you wouldn't have fallen in love with Double D in the first place."

Connie then took her firewood and brought it back to the cave, leaving Gaz standing there.

"If only I believed that," she said. Then she followed Connie back to the cave.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"How could I have lost the zebra trail?" Leo asked himself, panting. "This is insane."

By this point, Leo had used up all of his supplies, which wasn't hard to do with the climate. And he was exhausted. On top of that, he had, of course, lost the trail of zebra footprints.

"If I make it out of this alive, I'm going to pay Xander the five dollars I owe him when this is all over."

He was starting to run out of energy. In fact, he knew that he would have to get out of the open before he would pass out.

Luckily, he soon spotted a large tree. He started walking towards it, and five minutes later, he was under the branches. He stood with his back to the trunk, panting.

"At least I can sleep for a bit," he said. He then lay down on the ground and was out within seconds.

 **(Back at the cave…)**

Every inch of the cave had been labeled by Double D by the time Connie and Gaz had gotten back with the firewood. "I'm not even going to comment," Gaz said as she and Connie dropped the wood at the cave center. Ruby checked the bags and found a pack of matches.

"We should also still have plenty of food left," Double D said. "That's good."

Suddenly, they heard footprints outside. "What's going on out there?" Yusei asked.

The entire team went outside to check it out, expecting a lion or something. What they got was a much more welcoming sight, despite it including Ivy. It was the Stars.

"This cave's already taken?" Sonic asked. "Dang it."

"There's actually plenty of room," Ruby said. "We can share."

 **(One hour later…)**

All twelve competitors were sitting around the fire. "I just noticed," Harry said. "You guys seem one short. Where's Leo?"

The Moons told the Stars the whole story, with the zebra stampede, Julie winding up in the middle of the herd, and Leo getting rushed out of sight. By the time they were done, the Stars all had guilty looks, especially Sonic.

"I may have started that stampede," he told the others. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Julie said.

"It was just one mistake," said Ruby.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I once tried to take out a Deathstalker on my own and wound up in over my head," Ruby said. "Believe me, Sonic's in good company."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"We've been checking his location on the GPS," Connie told the Stars. "He's still okay, but he's too far away for us to do a proper search."

Julie was looking at the ground. "Who knows what he has dealt with?" she asked. "If anything, there might be something out there killing him."

Leo was missing, and Julie knew it was all her fault.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

The first thing Leo could instantly tell was that he wasn't lying on dirt and rocks. No, he was on something nice, not too soft but reasonably comfortable. Maybe a mat of some sorts. The next thing he realized was that he wasn't under that tree anymore.

And the last, most crucial thing, was that he was not alone.

He opened his eyes, and found himself in a small hut, where a fire was blazing right next to him. Nearby, there was an old man sitting down on another mat, not paying attention to him.

Leo then sat up. "Hey, where am I?" he asked.

The man looked over and smiled. "Good to see you bright eyed. Don't worry, exhaustion gets to everyone out here. How are you feeling, Leo?"

"Fine, I guess. But how do you know my name?"

(Author's Note: This old man is actually an alien from another planet. I made him up myself for this chapter. His name is not revealed into this chapter, so let's call him "The Old Man".)

"I know all there is to know about all things," said the Old Man as he handed Leo some water. "So let's see if I have this right. Leo, youngest son of King Garon of Nohr, and a competitor on the reality show Total Drama. Am I correct?"

Leo nodded. "Pretty much."

"I found you asleep under that tree, so I brought you here, to my little hut. I figured this might be a better place to sleep than dirt and rocks. Personally, I hope your relationship problems get better."

"You know about that too?"

The Old Man nodded. "In fact, she also has feelings for you. I can tell. As for why she has shut you out, I think that's up to her to find out."

"If she ever wants to talk to me again."

"And what are you going to do about your father? I understand you two have always been at odds, and an incident with another competitor made things worse."

The memory of Deadpool's night of crazy came right back to Leo. "Thanks for reminding me."

"It's not a pleasant thought, is it? Well, I understand you have an invite from a fan to stay at their place."

Leo nodded again.

The Old Man smiled and said, "It's nice to know people care about you. Your father will not be happy if don't win."

"No, and that's why I really want to win that money. That, and Julie."

"Love. A worthy motivation."

Leo looked out the window. "It is."

He then looked at the Old Man. "Thanks for your help, by the way."

"My , it's dark, so you won't be able to set out for your friends until the morning. Until then, I suggest you sleep."

"Okay." Leo then lay down on the mat, thinking.

Julie…..she does like him…..he smiled as he fell back asleep.

 **(Back at the cave…)**

"So then, the couple hears this weird sound coming from outside the room," Gaz said, telling a scary story to the others. And it was working, as everyone else was pretty scared.

"The girl asks 'What was that?', and the guy shrugs. Deciding to check it out, they both walk slowly to the doorknob. And the guy reaches out to turn it so they can open the door."

Double D was shaking. "Don't open the door. Don't open the door."

"So they open the door, and at first, they see nothing out of the ordinary. Both assume there's nothing to be afraid of, but then, another door swings open, and both the guy and the girl scream. Right there, in front of them, is a dead body. Not a stitch of clothing on, covered in blood-most of it his own, but not all of it-and with its face ripped out.

"No one ever saw those two again. And they say this killer roams the earth, hunting for its next victim. So be wary, for if you are not careful, this monster may just come out and-"

"RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Everyone (except Mandy) screamed. And Double D wouldn't get out of the fetal position for fifteen minutes after that.

"You guys are so gullible," Gaz said. She pulled out a camcorder. "I may have recorded Shrek's roar from when you guys did that talent show. A few adjustments to the sound level and quality, and you have a pocket Shrek roar."

"Not funny, Gaz," said Moka. "When you're able to scare a vampire, you know you've done well in scaring."

Everyone nodded.

"It wasn't that scary," Mandy said, rolling her eyes.

"Like you could do better," Gaz snapped.

"I could, but I don't want to."

Julie looked at them. "Hey, you've been a little off today," Harry said. "Is something wrong, Julie?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

The others didn't believe her. "Come on," Mega Man said. "What's wrong?"

Julie looked down on the ground. "It was all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Connie asked.

"It's my fault Leo's missing. If I hadn't turned him down as brutally as I did, he wouldn't have felt the need to protect me from the zebras. Yusei could have done it without endangering himself. All he had to do was bring out Stardust Dragon, and they would all get scared. In fact, he was trying to do the very same thing before Leo beat him to it."

Yusei nodded. "She's right."

"And now, Leo's in danger, and it's my fault. First Deadpool leaving, and now this?"

The group realized just how much stuff they had all gone through on this show. Heck, some people have already been through a whole season's worth of drama.

"Why the heck did I even sign up for this show in the first place?" Julie asked. "If I had, Ben and I would still be together, and I wouldn't be feeling so guilty right now."

This raised a certain question. "Yeah, why did you enter this show?" Sonic asked.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Oh great," said Mandy. "Bring on the share fest."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ben and I simply entered so one of us could win the money and make new friends," Julie said. "I did make new friends, but I lost something too. Ben. This makes me wonder. Why did we all enter?"

"I hope to win the money so my father/creator, Doctor Light, could better expand his research," Mega Man explained. "We could find so many incredible new things that could make the world a better place and keep Doctor Wily from taking it over all the time."

Gaz shrugged. "I just wanted to get away from my stupid town. Everyone I know there is an idiot. The only person back home who I truly love is my dad, and even that's problematic, since I rarely see him in person. Only on a monitor screen. He's a scientist, so he's always working."

"Your dad's a scientist too?" Mega Man asked.

"Yep."

"Same here," Yusei said.

"Oh? What does he do?"

Yusei hesitated. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I joined the show so I could use the money and help out Yokai Academy," said Moka. "Their funds have been a little low recently."

Sonic nodded. "I go where the wind takes me. In truth, I only entered this show for the fun of it. And to get away from Amy."

"And that worked so well," Mandy said, sarcastically.

"Funny."

Connie looked at her sword. "I wanted a place where I could see how the Gems' teachings could serve me outside of fighting Gem Monsters."

"Ed and Eddy talked me into it," Double D said. "They want to use all the money to buy all the jawbreakers they want. They really didn't have to beg that hard. I love jawbreakers, and so does the rest of the cul-de-sac. Though I think it would be better to buy the entire jawbreaker factory and work from there."

"For me, it was either this or another stint in Arkham Asylum," Ivy said.

"I guess this show would be a pretty good punishment," Harry said. "I entered because Ron loves this show, and wanted me to win the money."

Mandy said, "Who could say no to a little bit of money? Besides, I needed a reason to get away from Billy for a little bit."

"I just wanted to make new friends and have some fun," Ruby said. "There's so much outside Remnant that I want to explore, and this show gave me the chance to do that."

"As for me, my reason for being here is like Sonic's," Yusei stated. "I entered because I wanted to be somewhere in which I could never expect what happens next. Where there's always a surprise. And if I were to win the million, that would merely be a bonus."

Mega Man looked at the fire. "Whatever the reason, this is what we signed up for."

"Definitely the craziest reality show ever," said Double D.

"We should probably get to bed," Gaz said. "One of us should probably stand watch in case Leo or anything else shows up. We'll switch every forty-five minutes. Any volunteers to go first?"

"I'll do it," Julie told her.

Gaz nodded. She knew Julie was anxious about Leo. Julie took her tennis racket and walked outside.

Within minutes, everyone else was in their sleeping bags and fast asleep.

 **(The next morning…)**

The Old Man was handing Leo his bag. "I have stocked it with more supplies than you originally had," he said. "These should keep you going until you find your friends. And I can tell you'll find them."

"Thanks."

"So, you never really told me your name."

"Was that really important?"

"I guess not."

Leo put the bag on his back. "I hope they're all okay," he said.

"You're worried about the girl called Julie?"

"Yes."

"She's fine. I'm sure of it. I feel you shouldn't have to worry about her all the time. She's a strong girl. She has to be, to be on the show you're on."

"True."

The Old Man shook Leo's hand. "I hope everything works out for you," he said.

Leo nodded. "Thanks again for everything."

But as he was about to walk out of the hut, the Old Man stopped him. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"I need to ask of you a favor before you go."

"What is it?"

"I need you to relay a message to the one called Yusei."

"What do I need to tell him?"

"Tell him….to look after the lamb girl. Because despite what's happened between them, they will soon need each other more than ever."

Leo sighed. "I don't know what that means, but okay."

With a last wave to the Old Man, he walked out of the hut headed straight.

As opposed to yesterday, he was fresh and rejuvenated this time, and soon found the zebra's tracks again, a little faded but still legible.

"Here goes," he says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This may be the most interesting challenge I've been a part of on this show," Leo said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the cave, Connie was doing the last watch shift. She was sitting on the ground, with her hand firmly grasping the handle on her sword. She was wondering how much time she had left when she heard a low growl. Suddenly alert, she turned and slowly walked to the side of the cave, sword ready. Chris had said not to hurt the animals in Africa, but she could at least scare it away.

Then, she turned the corner and found the source of the growl. Standing on top of the cave was a large male lion. Too scared to get it to move, Connie slowly walked back around the corner and into the cave.

"Guys, wake up," Connie said. "We have a problem." She started lightly shaking everyone to wake up.

"What is it?" Julie asked, still a little groggy.

"Is anyone afraid of lions? There's one on top of the cave."

Because everyone was still sleepy, it took a few seconds for the realization to hit. Once it did, everyone was alert and up, but still quiet.

"What do we do?" Harry asked. "Chris said we couldn't hurt these."

"Well, we still need two pictures left from each team," Double D told him. "And I haven't taken one yet."

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "You're taking a picture with the lion?"

"Might as well. Anyone from the Stars?"

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Gaz smirked a little. "I'm impressed, sockhead."

Double D and Harry both climbed to the top of the cave, where the lion was resting. Both had their cameras at the ready.

"Be careful, guys," Ruby whispered.

Soon, they were right behind it. "On the count of three," Double D whispered to Harry, who have a thumbs up.

"One...two...three...now."

Both immediately popped up next to either side of the lion and took their pictures, blinding the lion with their flash. Then, they both climbed down as fast and as quietly as they could.

Unfortunately, Harry was moving so fast that he tripped on his robe, and while he managed to recover, he accidentally pulled the lion's tail. This snapped him out of the blindness, and he got angry.

Both Harry and Double D made it inside the cave, but everyone knew things were about to get bad when the lion suddenly roared. Loudly. Everyone covered their ears.

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"

"Gaz, I think that just put your Shrek roar to shame," Sonic muttered.

The lion jumped off the roof and looked into the inside of the cave. It glared at everyone, growling slightly as it crept towards them.

"I don't mean Po or Shrek any offense," said Ruby, "but I wish they were here so that guy would eat them first."

"Maybe we should worry about not getting eaten instead of who will get eaten first," said Mega Man.

"This coming from the robot," Mandy whispered.

Connie looked around the cave, hoping for an idea. Then, she got one so crazy it just might work.

Without a second thought, she took her sword and ran away from the group, then started making silly faces at the lion. Everyone else stared at her, puzzled.

"Guys, go," Connie whispered. "Go, while it's distracted. I'll be fine. Just go."

The competitors understood what she was doing, then each of them quietly, but quickly, ran out of the cave.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That may have just been the craziest thing any of us have ever done on this show," Yusei said. "And considering I went toe to toe with a serial killer/demon hunter, Moka beat up a minotaur, and Deadpool's who he is, that's saying something."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaz was the last person to leave the cave before Connie was supposed to, while she was still making those faces. But as Connie made her way out, she suddenly tripped, dropping her sword and her ruse. Gaz was almost out of the cave, and had heard the noise, but wasn't thinking of anything else but surviving, so she didn't look back.

Connie looked around. The lion was now looking at her, growling.

"Guys?" Connie called. "Anyone?"

The lion still looked at her.

"Oh, nuts."

 **(Outside the cave…)**

Everyone was running as far away from the cave as possible. Julie was running so fast that she wasn't looking where she was going, and she bumped into someone.

And that someone was Leo. Julie gasped. Everyone turned and saw.

"What's everyone running for?" Leo asked.

Julie didn't answer. She just walked up to Leo and hugged him. Surprisingly, Leo blushed.

Once Julie let go, she then slapped Leo. "What the heck happened to you out here?" she asked.

"It's a long story," he said. Then he looked around. "Hey, where's Connie?"

That's when a sickening feeling came to each of the other competitors. They were so focused on escaping the lion that they forgot about Connie.

"Oh no," Gaz muttered.

Everyone ran back to the cave, where Ruby shot the wall with Crescent Rose to frighten the lion away (the reason she didn't do this earlier was because the close proximity might have hurt the lion; that, and everyone was too scared to do anything). It worked, and the lion ran off. They ran to where Connie was lying. And she was pretty messed up.

"Connie, are you okay?" Julie asked.

"Is this real life?" Connie groaned.

"Guys, contact Chris!" Mega Man exclaimed.

 **(Later…)**

Chris had immediately ended the challenge early and called a doctor to patch up Connie. And while it was certain she would make a full recovery….well….remember when Cody was mauled by a bear in the very first season?

To make a long story short, Connie was in a full-body cast and in a wheelchair.

"I think this may have been the most insane challenge we've had yet," Chris said. "Zebra stampedes, lions, and heart-to-heart chats between teams. Ratings are going to go through the roof with this episode."

"Our teammate got mauled by a lion, and you only care about the ratings?" Leo asked.

Chris said, "Chill. At least she didn't die, right?"

"Jerk," Gaz muttered.

"As for the pictures, since we ended early, both teams were one picture short. However, I've analyzed both sets, and I've decided to pick a winner based on how good they were. And by a very slim margin, the team with the best pictures was….the Shooting Stars!"

(Author's Note: Don't ask why theirs were better.)

The Stars all cheered and high-fived each other.

"That means the Mysterious Moons are hitting the elimination ceremony tonight, and-"

"Wait," Connie said (her voice was slightly muffled because the cast covered her mouth).

"What is it, Connie?" Double D asked.

"I'm quitting."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What?" Double D asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Dang it," said Ruby.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She probably has a good reason to," Leo said. "But I still can't believe it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" ***censored*," said Gaz.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Let's face it," Connie told her team. "I'm not going to be of any use to you guys in this state. In fact, I'm sure you guys would have voted me off anyway for that same reason."

Ruby shrugged. "She has a point."

"It'll stink to leave, but I have to. I'll miss you guys."

The Moons all nodded, and some went to hug her, even the Stars. Then, a helicopter arrived to take Connie home.

"So who wants to wheel her on that thing?" Chris asked.

"I'll do it," said Gaz. Though she would never admit it, she felt guilty for what happened to Connie.

Gaz then started wheeling Connie to the helicopter. "I can probably guess what you're thinking," Connie said. "You don't need to blame yourself for it."

"Will you shut up?" Gaz asked.

"If it were me, I probably would have been too preoccupied with running away too."

"I said shut up."

"As for Double D, I hope you consider what I said. You need to tell him how he feels."

"You never keep your mouth shut, do you?"

"Just saying. You have a heart. I say, let it tell you what to do."

"Don't worry about it."

Gaz finally wheeled Connie onto the helicopter. "Good luck, Gaz," Connie said.

"Yeah, whatever," Gaz told her as she stepped out. Everyone watched as the helicopter left Africa, with several competitors waving at Connie as the copter flew off.

As they watched the helicopter fly out of sight, Leo tapped Yusei on the shoulder. "Yes?" Yusei asked. Leo then whispered something in his ear.

 **(Back on the plane…)**

Gaz was looking out the window in Economy. She hadn't looked back when she heard Connie trip. If she had, Connie might not have gotten hurt. The only thing that lessened her guilt was trying to convince herself that it was Connie's fault for distracting the lion and putting herself in harm's way in the first place.

But she couldn't convince herself. She just couldn't.

As for Double D, she was thinking about him too. About what Connie had said. Was Gaz really making a big mistake by not telling him?

"Connie, I am never going to forgive you for this," she muttered.

For now, Gaz could push that out of her mind. What she still needed to worry about was Ivy and Mandy. They didn't have any role in what went on this time. What were they planning?

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Leo was in the empty cafeteria, reading a book. As he read, he noticed Julie coming into the room.

"You sure were worried about me today," he said. This made Julie pause.

"I worry about all my teammates. So what?"

But this time, her ruse didn't work. "I know for a fact that you like me. Don't ask where I learned it. What I want now is an explanation. What happened between you and Ben?"

Julie knew there was no escaping it this time. So she told him everything she had told Deadpool several days ago. About the troubles that had sprouted between her and Ben, and the nasty break up. No detail was held back. She told him everything.

Leo nodded. "So if you were free to date, and if you liked me, why did you always shut me out?"

"Because I just didn't, and still don't, feel ready to be in another relationship. It's just too soon."

"Julie, don't you think you've let your heart heal enough?"

She sat down. "Even after the past couple of days, I still don't know. What if this ends just as badly as Ben and I?"

"You'll never know, unless you try. Look, I've gotten to know you thanks to your friends. I'm head over heels. And I want to give us a try. But only if you can trust me."

"I...I-I.."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"You know what that means," Chris said.

"How did he get in here?" Leo asked. "And I can't believe he remembered the singing."

"Less talk, more music."

(Author's Note: Did you really think Chris or myself would forget? Heck no. We just waited a little longer on this one. As most love songs go, this one is slow and nice, a song about Leo getting Julie to finally trust him. Hence, this song is called, "Trust Me".)

Leo: _You've won my heart and my soul_

 _Loving you is my true goal_

 _But your full optimism has faded._

 _I know it's hard to mend a heart_

 _That's been twisted and broken apart_

 _Fixing yours, I don't know why I've waited._

Julie: _I can say I do like you_

 _There's no doubt, that much is true_

 _But what's broken cannot easily be mended_

 _The truth is how I cannot forget_

 _The sadness that I sorely met_

 _When Ben and I so bitterly ended._

Leo: _I know it's hard to trust new people_

 _But I have one thing to ask_

 _That you never think of me again_

 _As just like that other guy_

 _I'm not like Ben, I'll never break your heart_

 _I'll never say goodbye_

 _You've grieved too long, it's time to move on_

 _That much I can see_

 _I only ask one thing_

 _That you finally trust me_

Julie: Are you sure?

Leo: _Deadpool was trying to help you_

 _And we all know Yusei was too_

 _In telling you to finally let it go_

 _For too long, you've been this way_

 _What else can I say?_

 _Except I can help you mend your woes_

Julie: _I know you're being sincere_

 _You're truthful and very clear_

 _And I feel you'll never let me down_

 _But I have gone through so much_

 _And my heart has been broken such_

 _I need to know if you'll never let me hit the ground_

Leo: _I know it's hard to trust new people_

 _But I have one thing to ask_

 _That you never think of me again_

 _As just like that other guy_

 _I'm not like Ben, I'll never break your heart_

 _I'll never say goodbye_

 _You've grieved too long, it's time to move on_

 _That much I can see_

 _I only ask one thing_

 _That you finally trust me_

Julie: Leo, I-

Leo: Unless you open your heart, it will never heal. Please, I ask that you trust me, finally. That your heart finally lets me in.

(Julie, after seconds of thinking, steps in front of Leo and kisses him. They break apart, and Leo realizes.)

Leo: Does that mean…?

Julie: _I know it's hard to trust new people_

 _But now I understand_

 _That I'll never think of you again_

 _As just like that other guy_

 _You're not like Ben, you'll never break my heart_

 _You'll never say goodbye_

 _I've grieved too long, it's time to move on_

 _That much I can see_

Both: _I am so glad_

 _That you actually trust me_

 _I am so glad_

 _That you actually trust me._

They kissed again, then walked back into Economy. Chris stood there, wiping a tear with a handkerchief.

"That was beautiful," he said, crying with joy. "I have to tell Chef this." He walked to the cockpit, tearing up.

The cafeteria was empty again. Or was it?

Nom Nom and Yusei then popped their heads out from behind the serving counter (they had snuck in upon hearing the song).

"I told you," Yusei told Nom Nom. "Now pay up."

Nom Nom groaned and begrudgingly handed Yusei five dollars.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **This chapter may have been one of my best, in my opinion. Certainly one of my longest.**

 **I didn't have it in me to eliminate Connie by a proper elimination this time. So I gave her a Cody-esque departure. Just switch bear with lion, and team voting her off with her quitting, and there you go.**

 **Don't worry, though. Connie will make a full recovery, and her friends and family have been told of this, but while she will be in the next Aftermath when it comes out, she will unfortunately not take part in the big event that happens during that episode.**

 **But it looks like she has given Gaz a lot to think about. One, because Gaz feels guilty for letting Connie get mauled by a lion. Two, because Gaz has begun to rethink her decision to keep away from Double D. There were some cute moments between Gaz and Double D in this one. Especially at the waterfall.**

 **Leo's fateful meeting with the Old Man was something I really thought interesting. And it gives us a certain question: what did he mean by Lammy and Yusei soon needing each other "more that ever"?**

 **Continuing with Leo, Julie has finally admitted her feelings for him, and he finally got her to get over what happened between her and Ben. This may be my most adorable scene I've written yet.**

 **And everyone opened up about why they entered the show in the first place. Some just entered for the thrill. Others wanted to get away from it all. And, of course, there's still the money. And it turns out, three of our competitors has scientists for fathers. That's neat.**

 **This chapter had me the most worried about the accuracy of how I displayed the environment, particularly the animals, and mostly the zebra stampede and the lion. If I got anything wrong, I'm sorry.**

 **Well, guess where they're going next….**

 **It's off to Hollywood, California! Here, the two teams will channel their inner Charlie Chaplin. While everyone tries to find out if they can act, clouds are brooming. Two people become less and less focused on the game itself. Another person finds a shocking truth. And a surprise elimination will have someone wanting revenge.**

 **All that needs to be done now is read and review, fav and follow, give me challenge ideas and suggestions, send in questions to the eliminated competitors, and give me some good-luck messages and audition tapes. Also, for this chapter only, I'll like to see get-well cards for Connie, either from competitors, former competitors, friends and family of competitors, just you guys, etc.**

 **We'll see you in Hollywood. TheMasterKat out!**


	19. Shocks in Showbiz!

**Before we begin, I want to add that, just like every character that's in this story, I do not own the Animaniacs. All I own is the story itself.**

 **Oh yeah, and no crazy siblings were harmed during the making of this chapter.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, our two teams were sent to Zimbabwe, where they learned I really like to mess with people and copycat their ideas. Don, it was too fun to resist. First, there was a fun Jeep battle. Then everyone learned first hand how scary Victoria Falls could be. Then came the overnight safari to take several pictures of the local animals. During which, a freak accident ended with Leo separated from the rest of his team, then found by some old geezer who apparently knows everything. I'm still freaked out too. Especially when he tells Leo to tell Yusei to 'look after the lamb girl'. Everyone shared their reasons for joining the show by the campfire. The relaxation ended when a lion showed up to crash the party. And while Connie's distraction may have helped most of the team escape, Gaz's negligence led the lion to beat the crap out of Connie, forcing her to quit the game. She's going to be okay, but now I have to pay recovery funds to the Gems or they're going to sue. First Deadpool's fun in Nohr, and now this? I haven't slept well in days! As for Gaz, it looks like Connie has left her a lot to think about, from Double D to her vendetta against Mandy and Ivy. Anyway, the teams are about to smile for the camera. Charlie Chaplin would be proud. Who will crack under celebrity stress? It's time to find out. On Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

 _Gaz was showing no fear as she examined her surroundings. She was in an open field, and the other part of the area was the tricky part. She was surrounded by a large horde of zombies, all advancing to her. Each zombie also took the appearance of a random competitor in the game, eliminated or otherwise._

 _In fact, Gaz also got the sense she was playing her zombie game. Sure enough, she was holding a sword, the weapon her character uses in that very game. Realizing this, she knew she had the zombies beaten before the fight even began._

" _You have no idea who you're messing with," she said. "Come at me, undead fiends!"_

 _The zombies walked slowly to her, but she was ready. She charged, and easily stabbed a zombie Toph in the head. She then whirled around and beheaded both Zombie Deadpool and Zombie Leo with ease. She then kicked Zombie Moka's head off before turning her sword to something that touched her shoulder._

 _And she found herself face to face with Zombie Double D._

 _She paused, hesitating. Gaz had no idea killing even a zombie version of this guy would be hard._

 _Then she shook her head. "It's nothing," she said. "It's just a zombie. Not the real thing."_

" _But it still looks like him."_

 _Alerted by the voice, Connie turned her sword around and saw Zombie Connie staring at her._

" _He's not the real Double D," Gaz told her. "He's an undead version who deserves to die like every undead filth around here."_

" _But you're still hesitating," said Zombie Connie, in a more menacing version of her voice. "It's not my place to dictate your love life, but you really like this guy. Anyone can fall in love, and it's up to you to decide whether or not to forget it all."_

 _Gaz looked down. "I wish I could forget it all, but I..I…"_

 _Suddenly, she heard laughing behind her. Once again, she turned around and saw a cackling Zombie Ivy, with Zombie Mandy standing next to her._

" _She's refusing to reveal her secrets and open up to someone," Zombie Ivy said. "This is rich."_

" _Guess there is a difference between the two of us," Zombie Mandy pointed out. "She has the capacity to like someone. Love is for the weak. That makes her weak."_

" _Weak enough to be eliminated with no effort," Zombie Ivy added._

 _The rest of the zombies started closing in on Gaz, who was too confused to fight back. The only zombie not coming to her was Zombie Connie. "Love does not make you weak," she said. "What makes you weak is believing that love will."_

" _Devour her!" Zombie Ivy cried._

 _Suddenly scared, Gaz dropped her sword on the ground, and she was soon completely surrounded, with no way to escape. She bumped into Zombie Double D, and this caused her to fall down._

" _This cannot be happening," she said. She braced herself as Zombie Double D closed in on her…_

…...and Gaz sat up in her bed/bench, with no zombie in sight.

She looked around. Sure enough, it was all a dream. It was the same old Economy, with the same old rest of the team fast asleep. No one was a zombie, and Gaz certainly didn't have a sword.

Despite all that, the dream had certainly shaken Gaz, who usually wasn't scared. She remember what Connie had said.

 _Love does not make you weak._

Even now, when Connie was probably several thousand miles away, she was still somehow getting under Gaz's skin.

Then there was Ivy and Mandy. Gaz had been dealing with Mandy from the very first day. And since Mandy had partnered with Ivy, that made Ivy an enemy of Gaz. And did they truly believe love was for weaklings?

Gaz shook her head. Connie was not going to get to her. And neither would Ivy and Mandy. The only thing Gaz wanted to worry about was winning the game. Besides, it was just like she told Connie. She wasn't the type of person who was supposed to fall in love.

She lay back down and began looking out the window. The game was her top priority. Not Double D, and certainly not that blonde devil child and her plant friend.

 **(The next morning…)**

"I have to remember to thank that fan for sending us this little guy," Ivy said, looking at Shroomy the Foongus.

"You do remember why she sent him to us, right?" Mandy asked.

Ivy nodded. "Of course. But until it learns the pheromone trick, I think she'll make a wonderful troublemaker."

"What kinds of trouble are you talking about?"

"So much."

Mandy was intrigued. "I don't think even the bathroom confessional is worthy of holding these secrets."

"Neither do I. That's why I have a good way to get something off my chest."

"Which is?"

"I take a handheld mirror and tell my secrets to my reflection."

This was not exactly the kind of answer Mandy was looking for. "Okay then," she said, surprised.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Let's just say I've spent too much time with Harley," Ivy said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Across the room, Sonic was watching a good-luck message he had received.

 **Sonic's message (submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open up to Story riding on the back of a Pokemon; judging from what we can see of its body, it's a Lunala. She's smiling, though she seems slightly panicked.)**

 **Story: Hey, Sonic! Story here, and I couldn't help but notice how you feel about a certain rose. Seeing as I've already given advice to a certain OTHER couple (holds up a banner that says "Juleo forever"), I figured I'd help you out.**

 **(An arrow whizzes by; Story narrowly dodges.)**

 **Story: Well, that was an...no, not doing that joke. Anyways, my advice? Just confess. Walk up to her and tell her you love her. Guaranteed to work!**

 **(A spear whizzes by; Story narrowly dodges.)**

 **Story: Oh, and can you tell Leo that I'm dropping all my plots against the Nohr kingdom, and that I'm probably not welcome there anymore anyways thanks to the fact my sack of C4 somehow blew up a chunk of the castle, and that he may be receiving an angry, expletive-filled call from his dad soon? Thanks.**

 **(Pans camera behind her to show THE ENTIRE NOHRIAN ARMY is after her.)**

 **Random soldier: Stop right there!**

 **Story: NEBBY, WARP SPEED!**

 **(Nebby cries out a response; video goes to black.)**

 ***end***

"I feel so bad for Leo right now," Sonic said.

Of course, he was also reminded of the fact that he was certainly falling for Ruby. He was absolutely sure of that. Of course, Sonic being in love surprised even himself. He never really thought of himself as needing love. Ever. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, for crying out loud!

No doubt, Sonic had done something no one had ever thought he would do.

He had fallen in love.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"And that's why Nohr is currently at war with the neighboring Hoshido," Leo told Julie. "Personally, I can tell it's exhausting for both sides."

"As all wars are," Julie said. "What about your siblings? What did they think about you entering this show?"

Leo said, "They all said they were cheering me on throughout the entire thing. My father, however? Well….."

"He said to come back with the money or not at all?"

"Pretty much. And the incident with Deadpool didn't help things between us."

"And I thought Connie's parents were strict. She said they were, and displeasing them was her worst fear, I heard."

"Speaking of whom, how do you think she's doing?"

Yusei then interrupted them. "I heard she's getting a lot of get well cards. Even from some of us still on the plane. Mandy sent one; no idea why. Deadpool reportedly sent the fur of that same lion and a lifesize standee of himself. And even Gaz sent one; also have no idea why."

Everyone then turned to Gaz, who was playing her Game Slave. "What? I had spare paper lying around, and I hated for it to go to waste."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was a pretty interesting answer," said Leo. "She's never really cared about the wellbeing of anyone here."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruby looked around as she polished Crescent Rose. There sure was a lot of things going on lately that had to do with love and relationships. Julie and Leo finally getting together. Lammy and Yusei breaking up. And even something going on between Gaz and Double D.

One second, she was thinking about all that, and then she caught herself thinking about what Sonic would make of it.

She had already pretty much figured out that she was falling for Sonic. Both were alike in so many ways. Both lived for speed, and both were carefree. Ruby and Sonic both went wherever the wind took them. And they both were in the business of fighting evil.

And after Ruby had defeated Amy back in the Emerald Forest, both had gotten closer to each other.

Still, Ruby didn't see Sonic as one to fall in love with anyone. Not even someone whom he shared much in common with.

Then again, Ruby thought she never cared about love either.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

In the cafeteria, Double D had also gotten a good-luck message, and was showing it to Harry and Moka.

 **Double D's message (submitted by King Yong)**

 **(We see Eddy and Ed smiling at the camera.)**

 **Eddy: Congratulations on being this far Double D! Me, along with Ed, hope that you win, and also for Moka! (Eddy starts to blush like crazy thinking about her and suddenly, Ed disturbed his day dreaming.)**

 **Ed: Do you think Moka will give an autograph soon, Eddy! She was so cool after beating that minotaur! (Suddenly Ed starts to think about anything else.) I love chickens, Eddy!**

 **(Eddy responded by giving Ed an annoyed face.)**

 **Eddy: Whatever, monobrow! (Suddenly Eddy remember something and gives a sinister smile.) Oh, and could you give that jerk Chris this little gift from me? It would be a big surprise for him! (And then Eddy returned to having a normal smile with a blush.) And also say hi to Moka from me! But anyway, good luck now, sockhead!**

 **Ed: Good bye, Double D!**

 ***end***

Double D opened up the large box that came with the message. It turned out to have a large bag of some sorts. Once he saw it, Double D giggled and shook his head.

"Uh, what is that?" Moka asked.

"Eddy's El Mongo Stink Bomb," Double D said. "His brother's recipe for complete chaos."

"It's a good thing that bag is keeping in the smell," Harry added. "So are you going to do what Eddy says?"

Double D shrugged. "I don't want to have to cause trouble for myself, but I could say Chris deserves something like this."

"I have to remember to get Gaz to watch it if you do," Harry told him. "This way, you may actually win her heart."

"Do you guys seriously still believe I like Gaz?" Double D asked.

Moka and Harry both nodded.

"It's actually pretty obvious by now," Moka pointed out.

Double D shook his head. Him and Gaz? He admitted that he did sort of like her. However, there was no way Gaz would ever think of him as anything more than a spineless wimp. Mandy thought of him like that. If she had, Gaz certainly did.

"Attention competitors," Chris said through the intercom. "We're about to land at our next destination for another challenge of fun. Well, fun for me. But I think you'll still like the destination."

Out of curiosity, several competitors ran to the windows to try and found out where they were.

What they saw surprised them. On the side of a large cliff, everyone gasped as they spotted the large Hollywood sign.

"I think we got a good one this time," Mega Man said, smiling.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We're actually going to Hollywood?" Julie asked. "Chris needs to come up with good locations more often."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This should be a good place for those who come from movies," Mega Man said. "In fact, the only one left like that is Harry. And he almost doesn't count since he started off as a character from a book."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Before this place, everyone made fools of themselves," Mandy stated. "Now, everyone still makes fools of themselves. The difference is here, you can get rich off of it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon, everyone was riding a tour bus around Hollywood while Nom Nom acted as a tour guide.

"And if you look to your left," Nom Nom said through a microphone, "you'll see Grauman's Chinese Theatre, a place where numerous film premieres have happened, as well as a lot of birthday parties and other stuff. Look down, and you'll see their numerous handprints of many celebrities. I am still waiting for them to let me make my own prints. Seriously. How long are they going to keep me waiting?"

Several competitors laughed.

"Notice that, dotting the sidewalk, are thousands of stars. This is the Hollywood Walk of Fame. When someone famous gets a Star here, that's one of the highest honors someone in the media can get. I am also still waiting to get a Star here. I mean, come on! I'm the Cutest Bear on the Internet. Why haven't I gotten my Star or my Prints yet?"

More laughing.

After a few more minutes of driving around, seeing the sights, and Nom Nom's complaining about Hollywood not giving a hoot about him, the bus pulled to a stop at a large, empty film lot with several trailers and building surrounding it. One peculiar feature of this area was a tall water tower at the center of the lot.

"We were able to borrow this empty film lot for the day so we could do our challenge," Chris explained. "Kinda reminds you guys of when you watched Total Drama Action, huh? Consider this a TD throwback."

"Cool," Gaz said, looking around. "A little run down, though, if you ask me."

"Well, we tried to see if we could borrow Warner Bros. Studios for this, but my reputation preceded me."

Yusei raised a hand. "So what's with the water tower?" he asked.

"An excellent question, Yusei. Which will be answered shortly. On to the challenge itself. Just like what happened during last season's tower defense challenge, we have gotten several complaints and even threats for lawsuits after the incident with Connie back in Zimbabwe."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I completely thought there was no way any of these guys could be injured," Chris explained. "Unlike the original contestants, most of these guys have powers and stuff. That's why my medical budget was cut in half last season. We never thought we needed it. Then Nom Nom almost falls off a crumbling bridge, Yusei suffers a concussion and a sprained ankle from dealing with Dante, and then Connie gets mauled by a lion.**

" **Add the troubles with Nohr after Deadpool quite literally crashed Garon's fun, getting pranked by someone, and some fan named Story blowing up part of Nohr's castle, and you get a really exhausted host. Throw me a bone here!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So this time, we needed to take a safer route. That's when I thought of this challenge. All things have a history, and any history has a beginning. That includes movies. So we're taking movies and going retro. Today's challenge is for both teams to create their own silent film and present it to the three judges."

"Please tell me Courtney's not judging again," Double D said. The veterans all remembered when Courtney showed up to judge the singing challenge last season, and she wound up trashing half the competitors.

Chris shook his head. "Don't worry. She won't be here this time. In fact, neither Chef, Nom Nom, nor myself will be any of the judges. Since this is Hollywood, we decided to bring in a trio that has been the bane of one studio's existence."

Suddenly, everyone started to hear banging coming from the water tower.

"Nom Nom, go open the tower and reveal our surprise," Chris told Nom Nom, who climbed the ladder up to the top to open the tower. "This tower, and the surprise inside, is why we originally wanted to have this at Warner Bros. Studios. Oh, and here's another part of the surprise."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oh no," the competitors all said.

"Hey, get over it," Chris told the group. "Singing builds character. And you'll have some friends to do it with."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Let's find out."

Nom Nom climbed to the top of the ladder, bracing himself for the torture to come. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door of the water tower. For one long second, there was absolutely nothing.

Then, the chaos ensued.

"HELLOOOOOO NURSE!"

(Author's Note: Yep, I have brought the Animaniacs as guest judges for today's challenge. For those of you who do not know, they are Warner siblings Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, who were locked in the Warner Bros. water tower for being so chaotic, only to escape more than half a century later and drive the studio insane. So another theme song is going to be decimated by me. Here's "The Animaniacs Theme Song-TheMasterKat Edition".)

Animaniacs: _It's time for Animaniacs_

 _And we're zany to the max_

 _So just sit back and relax_

 _You'll laugh til you collapse_

 _We're Animaniacs!_

(The competitors sit there, wondering just what the heck is going on.)

Yakko and Wakko: _Come join the Warner brothers_

Dot: _And the Warner sister Dot._

Animaniacs: _Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot._

 _They lock us in the tower whenever we get caught_

 _But we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot!_

Leo: (stares in disbelief) What are we watching?

Gaz: Something stupid, Leo. Something stupid.

Animaniacs: _We're Animaniacs!_

 _Dot is cute and Yakko Yaks_

 _Wakko packs away the snacks_

 _While Bill Clinton plays the sax_

 _We're Animaniacs!_

(The Animaniacs stop singing and then look straight at the competitors.)

Wakko: Alright, your turn.

Mega Man: Wait, us?!

Yakko: You didn't think we were going to do all the work, did you?

Dot: He's right. Get to it.

(Everyone groans.)

Harry: _This is completely rubbish, and it makes no sense at all._

Double D: _Don't want to tell them that, they look like they're having a ball._

Ruby: _They're completely nuts_

Mega Man: _And they should be against the law_

Gaz: _I'm gonna flip_

Sonic: _Wish we could skip_

Moka: _Or at the very least, just stall!_

Yakko: Stall what? We're having too much fun!

All (Animaniacs and competitors): _We're Animaniacs!_

 _We have pay for play contracts._

Animaniacs: _We're zany to the max_

 _There's bologna in our slacks_

 _We're Animany!_

 _Totally insaney!_

Yusei: _I think I'm going crazy!_

Julie: _We can say it plainly._

Leo: _This is getting silly._

Mandy: _They're even worse than Billy._

Ivy: _This is really lamey!_

Dot: _Here's our show's namey!_

Animaniacs: _AN-I-MAN-I-ACS!_

 _(They look at Mandy, who groans again.)_

Mandy: (sounding very annoyed) _Those are the facts!_

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all started to take overly exaggerated bows in front of the competitors, who were all filled with confusion.

"Can someone explain to me what the heck just happened?" Nom Nom asked.

"I couldn't tell you," Chris said. "That was too ridiculous to believe."

The Animaniacs smiled at him. "Thank you," they all said.

They then turned to the confused competitors. "Welcome to Hollywood, nutheads," Yakko said. "Guys, let's make our introductions."

He and Wakko jumped up. "We're the Warner brothers."

Dot followed suit. "And the Warner sister."

Unexpectedly, they grabbed Chris and proceeded to give him a big kiss. Chris immediately freaked out.

"Nom Nom! Get me a disinfectant wipe!"

Once he regained his composure, he said, "Anyway, we hired the Animaniacs so they could be guest judges for the silent movie challenge."

"Hold on a second," Ivy said. "Why hire those three when they have no relation at all to silent movies?"

"We have our reasons," Chris said, a little irked. "And you guys don't need to know them."

Ivy shrugged. "Okay then. I was just a little curious, and-"

"Because Maya was busy with something, and we couldn't use her abilities to channel Buster Keaton! Is that okay with you?!"

Even Mandy flinched at this outburst. Clearly, the Animaniacs were already getting under his skin.

"Don't you think you should calm down a little?" Julie asked. "You look kinda…..like a ticking time bomb."

"I just got smooched by three cartoon nutcases," Chris responded. "I think I deserve to be a little angry right about now."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Fair enough," Julie said, a little spooked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom handed Chris the wipe, and Chris used it gratefully. "Whatever. Yakko, Wakko, Dot, explain the challenge."

All three gave him a salute, then giggled. "Guys, here's how this is going to go," Yakko started off. "Your poor host over there asked us to judge for this whole party. The Mysterious Moons and the Shooting Stars are each going to create their own black and white silent movie. The characters can have dialogue, but instead of hearing it, all dialogue must be displayed on those funny little speech cards I love so much."

"The teams will each be assigned their own film crew so they can complete the filming and stuff," Wakko continued. "However, it's up to the teams to actually create the plot, the characters, the music, the costumes, the everything else. The teams can go through the large costume trailer over there-" He pointed to a large trailer that divided the lot. "-for whatever they need to look their part. It also serves as the boundary line. Moons get one side of the lot, Stars get the other. Props are in the trailer next to it, also to use as you like. Heck, you can make your own props and costumes if you want. We don't care."

"The teams have seven hours to make their films," Dot added. "After which, you'll present your works up here, on this stage and the giant screen that goes with it, so us, Chris, Chef, the opposing team, and the relatively un-cute koala can also watch the finished project. Once we've seen both, my brothers and I will deliberate on which movie we thought killed. The team whose movie impresses us judges the most will win invincibility. Why the prize isn't a lifetime supply of cheese, I don't know."

Yusei whispered to Julie, "Is it just me, or do these guys give you a strange sense of déjà-vu?"

"Yeah, where have we seen these personalities before?" she asked, jokingly.

They were both thinking the same thing: they may have found people just as crazy as Deadpool.

"As for rules, there are none," Yakko said. "Except impress us. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Any questions?" Chris asked everyone.

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions, then? Then what are you waiting for? Get to making movie magic."

The teams then divided themselves to separate halves of the lot, ready to start the challenge (and get away from the crazy Warner kids).

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What do I know about making movies?" Double D asked the camera. "I have helped make a few short videos with Ed and Eddy, but this one should be interesting."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like it's time for a challenge I was born for," Ivy said. "Look at me. I'm entirely photogenic. I don't know if it will do anything for the little girl, but those two brothers shouldn't be too hard to sway towards our movie. This will be a piece of cake."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Even a movie as seemingly simple as a silent film is bound to be a challenge," Leo stated. "There's the interests of all three judges to think about. They didn't tell us what they like. We're in the dark. Still, we know how to make a plot that works."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Did that little girl just say I wasn't cute?" Nom Nom asked incredulously. "Maybe I should teach her a few things."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the Moons' side of the lot, the team gathered at a table so they could come up with how they would do the movie.

"Since we already have the filming crew, we can each have a character in this," Leo explained. "But first, we need to know what we're going to do. Any ideas?"

Ruby spoke first. "What about a magician performing a magic show?"

"We need to add more than that," Leo told her. "What else do we have?"

"A man in the 1920's is randomly attacked by a ruthless crime boss," Yusei said. "Like Al Capone."

"Keeping with Ruby's idea about performing," Double D added, "I have an idea where there's this street performer who isn't cut out for what he does."

Leo nodded. "Who else?"

"Watching a baseball game and it goes wrong in some way," said Julie.

"I really don't care," Gaz said.

Yusei told Leo, "Any ideas you have?"

"Actually, I do. It's simple. We combine these ideas that you guys gathered. They all gave me an interesting idea for what direction to go."

"Do tell," said Double D.

Leo nodded. "This takes place in the 1920's. A magician and his charming assistant are holding a magic show in front of a small crowd. Thing is, this magician stinks at being a magician, and he's losing the crowd's interest. Suddenly, the performance is crashed by a crime boss whom the entire city fears. He threatens to kill the magician, who's assistant turns out to be the boss's girlfriend. Somehow, the magician defeats this boss and manages to escape with the assistant, while the audience cheer him on, since they hate the boss. I think we can do this."

The rest of the team thought of this for a few seconds. "This may work," Double D said.

"I see no problem in this," said Yusei.

"Me neither," Ruby added.

"I just want to get this challenge over with, so I have no complaints," Gaz stated.

Julie nodded. "And I'm all for it."

"Then the next thing we need to do is decide who's going to be who," Leo said, then turned to Yusei. "I enjoyed watching 'the Great Yusini' on TV last season, but I think I would like to be the magician on this one."

"I was going to ask to be the crime boss anyway," Yusei responded.

Gaz shrugged and said, "I'll just be in the audience. Why? Don't really care."

"I'm with Gaz," Ruby said. Double D nodded.

"Looks like that makes me the assistant," said Julie.

Leo smiled. "Then all we need to do now is write the script, film everything, and kick the Stars' butts."

The entire team high fived.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"So what are we doing for this?" Mandy asked. "I don't care what silent film we make, as long as it's my idea."

"Uh, Mandy?" Mega Man asked.

Mandy glared at him. "I highly doubt anyone else on this team can come up with an idea that even comes close to being as good as mine."

"Well if you're so confident, let's hear your idea," Ivy told her.

"Very well. One of us is a mad scientist on the verge of creating their ultimate creation: a woman made entirely out of plants. That's you, Ivy. The mad scientist, that's me. One of her past creations is helping the scientist out. That helper is a fighting robot, a.k.a. Mega Man. However, she is currently being investigated by a police inspector. I imagine Harry with that role. At the same time, he is investigating a phenomenon with a lightning-quick hedgehog, as well as a teenage girl who might actually be a vampire. Need I say more?"

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know. Does anyone else-?"

"We're using my idea! Got it?!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I usually don't get scared often," said Harry. "And yet, Mandy always has a way to rattle me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mandy looked at her team. "Anyone else want to dispute my idea?"

The Stars all shook their heads.

"Then don't just stand there! Move it!"

Everyone scrambled to get something done before Mandy could get them.

 **(Some time later…)**

Both teams were full speed ahead on the movie challenge. So far, the Moons had gotten most of their movie filmed, with only a few key parts left. In fact, they were already in the process of editing some of the film. At the same time, the Stars were about halfway done with filming, and were also getting a few things edited. Ivy was quite enjoying the costume she would be wearing, mostly because it was green and covered in plants.

Pretty much everyone was pulling their fair share of work into the challenge.

Well, everyone except two people.

Most of what Ruby had to do was sit with the rest of the magic show audience (Gaz and Double D), paying attention to what was going on. However, several times during filming, she caught herself looking toward the Stars' side of the lot. Specifically, at Sonic.

"Uh, Ruby?" Double D asked.

This snapped her out of her distraction, and she turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"That's the third time you've been distracted. Are you sure you're okay?"

Ruby nodded. "Of course. I'm fine."

"If you say so."

At the same time, Sonic was having the exact same problem. While he should be ready to hand a prop to another teammate, he would instead be seen taking a look at Ruby. Even when he was supposed to say a certain line, he would find himself thinking about Ruby. This lead to some funny results.

"Sonic, you just butchered it," Ivy said. "My name's not Ruby."

The hedgehog facepalmed, realizing his mistake. "Sorry, Ivy."

"You really need to focus if you want to win," Mandy told him in a threatening way. "If we wind up losing the challenge because of your stupid crush, we'll all personally see to it that you'll get thrown out that plane fast enough to even surprise you."

"Alright, sorry."

"You better be."

Ivy looked at the conversation, secretly laughing.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So I've been a little distracted," Sonic said. "So what? Crush or not? It's not going to stop me from racing my way to the million. Make no mistake, my top priority is winning.**

" **I wonder if Ruby has that same opinion."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Am I getting too distracted by Sonic?" Ruby asked. "Absolutely not. I still have the million dollars as my goal in this competition. The only thing I focus on is Sonic-I mean the money!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is just rich!" Ivy cackled. "The one thing I love more in this competition than messing with my opponents is seeing my opponents do themselves in. When the time comes, both will be easy pickings."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nom Nom was sitting on the stage, holding a laptop. Sure enough, he was watching his own videos, like some sort of narcissist. Well, he is one. As he was laughing at one particular moment, he took a glance at Dot, who was passing the time by annoying Chris with her brothers.

"I'm being quite serious," she said. "Don't I look cute or what?"

"You might want to say yes or she'll go bonkers," Yakko told Chris, who was both frustrated and scared.

Chris nodded quickly. "Uh, yes. You're the cutest little thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

Nom Nom's mouth gaped open. "What did he say?"

"I want you to admit it again," Dot said in her sweetest voice. "Just for the fun of it."

Chris groaned. "You're the cutest little thing ever."

"Glad to hear you say that," Dot said as she walked away. As she walked, she passed by Nom Nom.

"So you believe you're the cutest thing in the world?" he asked her.

"Well, duh."

Nom Nom shook his head. "Then you have never even heard of me. Shocking, since everybody has. I happen to have the title of Cutest Bear on the Internet. That's a title I earned because I happen to be able to look oh so cute."

"Prove it."

"I will."

He popped up one of his Internet videos on his laptop, showing him when he portrays an innocent, cute koala bear, unlike the total jerk everyone knew him has. At the same time, he pulled off his cutest face to Dot.

"Not bad," Dot stated. "But you've never faced cuteness at my level. Compared to me, you look like that one ogre guy."

"Really? How about you prove that?"

Dot smiled and pulled off her own cute look. "Hi there," she said in the sweetest voice she could do. "How are you doing?"

Sure enough, even Nom Nom found it hard to resist admitting that she was absolutely adorable.

"Will you excuse me one second?" he asked as he ran off.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **You have got to be kidding me," Nom Nom said. "How dare she have the nerve to say she's the cuter one. I guarantee that I am going to upstage that cuteness wannabe. She doesn't know who she's dealing with."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Julie and Leo were sitting by the stage as Yusei, Double D, Gaz, and Ruby worked on editing the film. Both were talking about where they lived.

"Nohr's terrain is pretty harsh and inhospitable," Leo said. "How it even has a population, I have absolutely no idea."

"Bellwood's a really nice town," Julie told him. "With the exception of attacks that would nearly destroy it. Honestly, I'm used to it. You said you had siblings?"

Leo nodded. "I'm the second youngest of five. There's Xander, Camille, Elise, and (the player character in _Fire Emblem: Fates_ ; make up your own name for this). Xander's heir to the throne, which makes me wonder why my father made me enter this and not him."

"I'm an only child."

"Lucky."

Both laughed. Then Julie looked down. "It's great that I can finally not worry about getting over what happened between me and Ben, but there's one more thing I will have to do."

"Which is?"

"I want to make sure he and I can be friends. The last thing I want is for him to go Rath and claw your face off."

Leo could understand that. "Will you even be able to talk to him?"

"I hope so. I want to make sure things will be okay between us."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll understand."

Julie was about to respond when they heard a commotion from where the rest of the team was working.

"Ruby!" Gaz exclaimed. "Focus!"

Once again, Ruby snapped out of it as she was helping finish the editing. She had been looking at Sonic.

"Sorry, Gaz," she said. "I was distracted."

"It's always distractions with you, isn't it?" Gaz snapped. "You need to pay attention. Eyes on us, not on the hedgehog."

Ruby nodded. "Right."

Gaz shook her head. Ruby was becoming increasingly distracted by Sonic, and this was lowering the amount of help she provided for her team. Gaz was currently hiding feelings for Double D, and no one saw her stare at him for minutes on end. If she could keep her focus, Ruby should too. And yet, it was distraction after distraction.

One thing was certain, this had to stop.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Sonic was also helping with the editing for the Stars' film. As he did, he took a little glance at Ruby, and suddenly started to fantasize both of them having a crazy race. Both would be going as fast as they could, and though Sonic was the faster of the two, Ruby would be no pushover. Eventually, both would be going so fast that they would crash right into each other. Both started to laugh, and were even about to kiss when….

"Sonic!" Harry exclaimed. "You just covered the screen with explosion icons!"

This made Sonic snap out of his daydream, and he realized the entire screen was covered in those explosion signs you usually see in comic books.

"Dang it!" Sonic yelled as he worked to erase each of the signs.

"All day long, all you've been focusing on is Ruby," Mandy said. "You may have a crush on her, but that crush should not get in the way of winning this challenge. Got that?"

"Okay! I got it!"

Sonic just sighed. Was he really getting distracted by Ruby? Nothing had ever distracted him from achieving his goals before.

 **(Later…)**

Both teams were putting on the finishing touches of their films. They had finished editing, and were now waiting to get them developed. While they were waiting, Gaz was sitting on a bench, playing her Game Slave. "Die, zombies!"

As she played, she noticed someone was walking towards her. And it wasn't someone she liked.

"If you're here to sabotage us, you're going to fail miserably."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "I don't think you're going to have to be sabotaged. You guys can stink without my help."

"That's what you think. What do you want?"

"I want to know if you've said anything to Sockhead yet."

Gaz's eyes popped open. Then she quickly turned around and faced Mandy, her fist ready. "How do you know that?"

"Idiot. Literally the entire competition knows by now. Well, except for Double D himself."

Gaz looked at her. "So what? It's none of your business whether or not I like someone. So butt out."

"I'm just here to tell you that you're wasting your time. Why would you ever want to like that guy?"

Gaz was starting to lose it. "What? Do you have a problem with couples or something? If you do, just go eliminate the ones left. To be honest, I really don't care."

The moment she said that, she realized: oops. She may have just doomed every single remaining couple in the game.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Good to know," Mandy said in a sinister way.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Just perfect," Gaz moped. "I just doomed everyone."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Total Drama Everything 2 Silent Film Festival!" Chris announced. "We expect to see brilliant creations by our two teams, the Mysterious Moons and the Shooting Stars. Their fate will be decided by our trio of 'professional' judges. The losers will have to choose one of their own to take the plunge."

The Animaniacs all gave their thumbs up.

"The winners, of course, will win invincibility and first-class. Also, we had a replica Academy Award and a replica Golden Razzie, for Best Picture and Worst Picture. You guys can figure out which one will go to which team. The judges will be making their decisions based on several things: how funny your film was, how much it made sense, how much it didn't make sense, how creative it was, how much each teammate contributed, super awesome stuff, if there was any eye candy in it, etc."

The competitors were all sitting in the audience, applauding. Well, Mandy and Gaz weren't.

Chris had them all quiet down. "Now, we're going to start with the Mysterious Moons. Warners, that team comprises of Leo, Double D, Julie, Yusei, Ruby, and Gaz. Their film takes place in the 1920's, involves a bad magician and an Al Capone wannabe, and is titled 'Bad Magic'."

(Author's Note: For this and the Stars' film, this will be done in script format and in bold. The cast list is in order of appearance in the film, with who plays who right next to it. All dialogue and sound effects, if you were watching instead of reading, will be in those cards they always used for silent films. The only thing after that is to imagine you're watching a silent movie.)

" **Bad Magic" by the Mysterious Moons**

 **Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **Audience #1: Gaz**

 **Audience #2: Double D**

 **Audience #3: Ruby**

 **The Magic Master (MM): Leo**

 **Claudina: Julie**

 **Stinky Malony: Yusei**

… **.**

 **(The scene opens up in a small auditorium, with a stage set up with a table. Audience #1, #2, and #3 are sitting in the audience area. #1 seems bored, #2 is smiling, and #3 is overly excited.)**

 **#1 (to #3): Remind me why you dragged me to this ridiculous show.**

 **#3: Come on. We get to see an actual magician. He says he can make anything.**

 **#1: And yet, the only other guy here is him. (points to #2)**

 **#2: Maybe everyone else was busy.**

 ***Creak***

 **(A door opens, everyone looks up to see The Magic Master walking on the stage, wearing a neat suit with a bowtie and the classic magician's hat. Close behind him, Claudina, in a pink dress, walks in with a large box.)**

 **MM: Greetings. I am the Magic Master. And this is my lovely assistant, Claudina.**

 **(He looks at Claudina.)**

 **MM: Today, we're going to mesmerize you with my excellent magic skills. (He looks at Claudina again.) Claudina, if you will, please lay yourself on the table.**

 **Claudina: Of course.**

 **(She lays herself down on the table, then nods at MM.)**

 **MM: There is nothing under this table, and it is not connected by a string. (He smiles.) Watch as I remove the table's legs.**

 **(He goes to one side of the table and removes a leg. The table is still standing. But when he removes the second leg, the entire things falls with Claudina.**

 ***BAM!***

 **Claudina: Ow! That hurt!**

 **(The audience members all stare in disappointment.)**

 **#1: Boring.**

 **#2: Is she alright?**

 **(Hahaha! #3 is laughing. MM looks embarrassed.)**

 **MM: That was not supposed to happen. (He thinks.) Uh….**

 **Claudina: Don't worry. I am fine.**

 **MM: Good. Then we can do the next trick. (He takes off his hat.) As you can see, there is nothing inside this hat. But when I reach in here…. (He reaches into his hat, and claws around for several seconds.)**

 **#1: Well?**

 **MM: (He finds nothing in the hat.) Uh….this doesn't look well, does it?**

 **Claudina: No, it doesn't.**

 **MM: Where's that rabbit? I thought I told them to put a rabbit in here.**

 **(The audience starts booing.)**

 ***Boo!***

 ***Boo!***

 ***Boo!***

 **(MM groans.)**

 ***groan***

 ***SLAM!***

 **(Everyone jumps when the door slams shut. Everyone turns to see where it came from, and everyone turns scared.)**

 **#3: Oh no! It's Stinky Malony!**

 **Everyone stares at Stinky Malony, a crime boss whose gang runs the town. He wears a black coat that Al Capone would wear, and a black bowler hat. He stares at MM, and then walks up to him, stopping once at the audience.)**

 **Stinky: You three, don't even think about it.**

 **(The audience members nod as Stinky comes face to face with MM.)**

 **Stinky: So what are you doing with my girl? (He gestures at Claudina.)**

 **MM: She's my assistant, is she not?**

 **Stinky: Don't make me laugh. I know you've been in love with Claudina for a long time.**

 **MM: What makes you think that?**

 **Stinky: Because you always want to have her as your assistant.**

 **MM: That means nothing.**

 **Stinky: I don't even know why she still does it. I hear this magic act's a joke.**

 **#1: It is so far.**

 **Stinky: Quiet! (He faces MM.) Beat it now and keep away from my girl Claudina, or you'll be sleeping with the fishes.**

 **Claudina: Don't you think that's too extreme?**

 **Stinky: No, not really. (He looks at MM again.) Now, leave or die.**

 **MM: Let me think about that. (He kicks Stinky in the shin.)**

 **Stinky: OW!**

 **Claudina: That seems fun. (She grabs a table leg.)**

 **Stinky: Wait a second!**

 **(Both Claudina and MM grab a table leg. Stinky then runs back to the exit.)**

 **Stinky: YOU BOTH ARE INSANE!**

 **(Audience #2 and #3 laugh as Stinky runs past them.)**

 **#2: Best part of my day.**

 **#1: Better than the magic show.**

 **MM: Well, that's our show. (He and Claudina bow.) Now, want to see us beat up Stinky?**

 **(The Audience cheers.)**

 **(fin)**

… **.**

The screen fades to black, and everyone claps their hands. The Moons all high fived.

"Just to point out, the table thing was my idea," Julie said.

Chris nodded in approval. "That was a very good film. If only there was an epilogue with the Magic Master and Claudina beating up Stinky. Speaking of which, who came up with that name?"

Everyone looked at Ruby. "What?"

"Either way, good job, Moons. What did the Animaniacs think?"

Dot smiled. "I do wish we had seen Stinky being beaten up, but it was a really good job all in all. My only true criticism is how Ruby appeared to be repeatedly staring off into space."

Ruby looked up. "I was?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I thought I was hiding it," Ruby said, sighing. "Dang it, Sonic."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I couldn't help but laugh," Yakko said. "I especially like her falling off the table. It's slapstick like that moment that got us on the map, and it worked here. Good job."

"There wasn't any food in it, but I still really liked it," said Wakko. "And the part with the hat was a nice touch."

Chris nodded. "With that, the Moons have started off strong. However, there is still one more silent film to watch. If the Animaniacs like the Stars' film better, they will win invincibility."

The Stars nodded.

"So up next is the Shooting Stars, a.k.a. Mega Man, Ivy, Moka, Harry, Mandy, and Sonic. They have basically a mad scientist thing, which is appropriately called 'The Mad Scientist'."

(Author's Note: Second verse, same as the first.)

" **The Mad Scientist" by the Shooting Stars**

 **Cast (in order of appearance)**

 **Dr. Insania: Mandy**

 **Robot Helper: Mega Man**

 **Inspector Thinkton: Harry**

 **Speedster: Sonic**

 **Vampire Girl: Moka**

 **Fuschia: Ivy**

… **.**

 **(We open in a small laboratory, where there are several machines, and what appears to be a large tank. In this lab, Dr. Insania, wearing a white lab coat, is mixing chemicals together.)**

 **Insania: If I am able to mix these chemicals together correctly, I will soon have the final ingredient for my greatest creation yet.**

 **(She turns her head to the door.)**

 **Insania: Helper, do you have the other chemical ready?**

 ***creak***

 **(The door opens, and in walks what appears to be a boy but is also a robot. He is holding a flask containing a steaming liquid.)**

 **Robot Helper: Yes, master. It's ready.**

 **Insania: Excellent. It's time to mix this in.**

 **(She takes the flask and pours some of the liquid into what she was stirring before. She takes the bottle containing the chemicals and starts shaking it to mix it better.)**

 ***swish swish***

 **Insania: Hopefully, I did this right. Soon, there will be no one left to stop me from unleashing this creation on the world.**

 **Robot Helper: Truth be told, I am quite excited.**

 **Insania: You should be.**

 ***knock knock***

 **Insania: Get the door.**

 **(Robot Helper nods and leaves the room while Insania still stirs the chemicals.)**

 ***swish swish***

 **(Soon, Robot Helper comes back with another person. This man goes by Inspector Thinkton. He tips his hat to Insania.)**

 **Insania: Inspector Thinkton. To what do we owe the honor?**

 **Thinkton: I have been getting calls about this place, citing strange occurrences.**

 **Insania: Such as?**

 **Thinkton: Every time a thunderstorm hits, the lightning only seems to strike this house.**

 **Insania: Guess it's coincidence or bad luck. What else?**

 **Thinkton: Some people have smelled a foul odor whenever they pass by.**

 **Insania: It gets hot during the summer, and my air conditioner's broke.**

 **(Thinkton shakes his head.)**

 **Thinkton: Surely you understand who I am. I investigate cases such as your robot here. Here's an example.**

 **(He beckons at the empty doorway, and in walks a blue...whatever it is.)**

 **Insania: What is that?**

 **Thinkton: An animal that, for no reason, can move and run at incredible speeds. Some say he can reach hypersonic levels of speed. I've named him Speedster.**

 **Speedster: Hey, how's it going?**

 **Insania: Impressive. What else?**

 **(Another person comes into the room, this time a teenage girl.)**

 **Thinkton: Strangely enough, this girl appears to be a vampire. She has the fangs of one.**

 **Vampire Girl: I admit, you don't seem very surprised.**

 **Insania: Been there, done that.**

 **Thinkton: What I'm here for is to investigate the interesting cases you have here.**

 **Insania: Is that so?**

 **Thinkton: Yes. I already like your robot assistant.**

 **Insania: I have something else to show you. My greatest creation.**

 **Thinkton: Then show it to me. I would love to examine it.**

 **Insania: Very well.**

 **(She takes the chemicals that she had been mixing the past few minutes and stens onto the counter, just higher than the large tank in the room she's next to. Slowly, she pours the liquid into the top of the tank. Soon, the tank starts to fill with steam.)**

 **Vampire Girl: This is incredible.**

 ***PHWOOOSH!***

 **(The tank suddenly bursts open. After another moment, a woman walks out of the tank. She seems to be made entirely out of plant matter.)**

 **Insania: SHE'S ALIVE! ALIIIIIVE!**

 **Thinkton: What…..is that?**

 **Insania: My greatest creation to date. A woman made entirely out of plants. I call her Fuschia.**

 **Robot Helper: You have to admit, this is amazing.**

 **Fuschia: Insania, how may I serve you?**

 **Insania: Easy. Show Thinkton and his companions out.**

 **Speedster: Wait, what?**

 **Thinkton: What is the meaning of this?**

 **Insania: I need Fuschia for one simple thing. So I could take over the world.**

 **Thinkton: Are you insane?**

 **Insania: My name's 'Insania' for a reason. Fuschia, do your thing.**

 **Fuschia: On it.**

 **(Several vines seem to sprout out of nowhere, all over the lab. This scares Thinkton and his companions, who run out the door, screaming.)**

 ***AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!***

 **Robot Helper: Was that really necessary, Master?**

 **Insania: Yes it was.**

 **(fin)**

… **.**

Everyone started clapping their hands. The Stars all smiled.

"Why do I have a sense of déjà vu?" Mega Man asked.

Chris walked back onstage. "Good work, Stars. Warners, what did you think?"

"It certainly made me laugh," said Wakko. "Where else can you get a mad scientist to scare an inspector?"

Yakko nodded. "I agree. A plot like this, and everyone is sure to laugh. Though I did notice Sonic, or Speedster in the film, zone out several times."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **You have got to be kidding me!" Sonic exclaimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I saw maybe a little less focus from Sonic," Dot said. "Otherwise, everyone did their part spot on. For some, they just had to be who they were. The only exceptions were that Harry's not an inspector, and Mandy's not a mad scientist."

"But she does want to take over the world," Yakko pointed out.

"True."

Chris laughed. "Okay, that pretty much sums it up. Stars, good job. Moons, you did well. But there can only be one winner. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are going to deliberate behind the screen on who they thought were the best today. Everyone, sit tight. The decision will be made shortly."

The Animaniacs then retreated behind the screen, laughing about a joke Wakko had made.

 **(Time passes…)**

"Hey, Ivy," Mandy said. "I have an idea."

Ivy looked at her. "Yes?"

Mandy then whispered something in her ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It will work. Trust me."

Soon, the Animaniacs came back to the stage. "After some intense conversation, arguing, and fooling around, we've come to a decision," Yakko said.

"The winner will get our Academy Award replica," Wakko said, holding it up.

"The losers get this," Dot stated, holding up the Razzie.

"Just announce the winner already!" Gaz exclaimed.

Yakko rolled his eyes. "Fine. The winner of the fake Academy Award…."

"...and the reward of invincibility and first class…." said Dot.

"...goes to…." Yakko added.

All three said at the same time, "...the Shooting Stars!"

The Stars all cheered (except for Mandy) as Wakko threw them the statuette.

"While the Moons were excellent, the Stars just barely edged them," Wakko said.

"Here you go," Dot told the Stars as they threw them the Razzie.

Leo groaned. "Great," he said sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Be grateful it's something. "You guys know the drill. Stars, enjoy your invincibility. And first-class is waiting for you. Moons, not only are you still stuck in Economy, but now you'll have to send someone off the plane and into oblivion. Good luck with that."

"Can we do something first?" Julie asked.

"What is it you want to do?" Chris asked.

Yusei smiled. "Just this," he said as they threw the Razzie on the ground.

Cue an event similar to the destruction of that printer in the movie _Office Space_. Only instead of a bat, they use Ruby's Crescent Rose to smash the Razzie. (Author's Note: You guys can fill in the rest of the blanks.)

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have always wanted to do that," Julie said, excited. "That was awesome."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **See, Animaniacs?" Gaz asked. "That's what you get for not picking us. Your precious Razzie lookalike gets smashed, and it was pretty satisfying."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **While I am going to go through with Mandy's idea, doing that silent movie reminded me of something," Ivy stated. "Mandy can control anyone she crosses paths with."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

On the plane, Double D had just gotten out of the bathroom. As he walked back to Economy, a pink puff of smoke suddenly hit his face. Instantly, his eyes glazed over.

"Pay attention to this," said Ivy, who appeared behind him. "I want you to tell everyone on your team to eliminate a certain individual. You'll know who that is. You will be released from the dust when that person jumps off the plane."

"Certainly," Double D said in a weary voice.

 **(Later…)**

"I have an idea on who to eliminate," Double D told Ruby.

"Yes?"

"I think we should eliminate…"

 **(Still later…)**

Chris walked into the elimination room, where the Moons were waiting. "Six unhappy Moons sitting in front of me, and one of them is about to be _very_ unhappy indeed. Everyone, it's time to cast your votes."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **A six-way split screen is shown, with the Moons stamping an unknown passport.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time to see who goes," Chris said, throwing the peanut bags.

"Leo."

"Double D."

"Yusei."

"And Gaz."

This left Ruby and Julie, both simply waiting.

"Okay, ladies. We only have one bag left, and someone's about to get it. Ruby, you're a decent competitor, but you've had your head in the clouds all day. Could your distracted mind have hurt your team? Do they think eliminating you is best for everyone? Julie, I honestly have no idea why you're here. But, whatever.

"The final bag goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ruby."

Ruby caught the bag, surprised. Then, she sighed in relief. "Sorry, Julie."

Julie raised her eyebrows. "I can't say I'm not surprised."

"Well, the votes from Gaz, Ruby, and Double D did you in," said Chris. "It was 3-2-1."

If Julie was surprised, that was nothing compared to Yusei's and Leo's reactions. "What did Julie do?" Yusei asked Double D.

"I have no idea."

Leo walked up to Julie. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I thought they were going to vote off Ruby."

"So did I. But don't worry about it, Leo. At least I can call Ben and see if he won't kill me."

"Okay."

"Do me a favor and win this for both of us, will you?"

Leo nodded.

Julie then turned to Yusei. "Good luck to you too." In response, Yusei nodded.

Finally, Julie hugged Leo. "Thanks for everything," she whispered, then gave him a light kiss. Then, with a last smile, she took the parachute and jumped off the plane and out of sight.

A second after she did, Double D blinked several times. "Wait, where am I?"

This left his team puzzled. "Don't you remember what just happened?" Gaz asked.

"No, what just happened?"

Gaz looked at him, trying to figure out what it was.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I had Double D persuade his teammates to vote off Julie," Ivy said. "Hopefully, her departure will break Leo's spirit.**

" **Mandy had given me the idea of eliminating the remaining couples, as a way of thinning out other alliances. Ruby was a good choice, but I'm not after her. Yet. While she's a good competitor, her threat level doesn't even come close to Sonic.**

" **And soon, the hedgehog will be sent packing."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruby and Sonic were getting the same discussion from their teammates.

"Ruby, I think this is for your own good, as well as for the good of the team," Yusei said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked Mega Man.

"We mean you're getting too distracted by Ruby lately," Mega Man told him.

"And you almost got eliminated because of Sonic," Yusei continued.

Mega Man then stated, "That being said, the rest of the team has agreed that…."

"...you are no longer allowed to spend time with Sonic," Yusei added.

"But why?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"We're going to be hitting the merge at any time," Yusei told her. "Distractions are something we can't afford on this team."

"Besides, you're our fastest teammate, Sonic," Mega Man said. "If we want to keep winning, we need you at you best."

Yusei continued with, "After the competition, or maybe the merge, you guys are free to date. But until then, we can't allow you to even talk to him. I'm sorry, Ruby…."

"...but it's for the best," Mega Man finished.

Ruby and Sonic both sighed simultaneously (by way of split screen). "I guess you're right," they said sadly.

Both went to sit down, completely miserable.

Still in Economy, Leo and Gaz were talking to Double D.

"Look, we know it's not entirely your fault," said Leo. "But we want to know who put you up to this. My girlfriend is gone because you told everyone to vote her off. That's what Gaz told me."

Gaz nodded. "So you had better tell us what happened."

"I've tried to remember. And I'm being completely honest. But I'm not able to."

"Then what is the last thing you remember?" Leo asked.

Double D hesitated for a second. "I had just gotten out of the bathroom, but when I turned, I was suddenly hit by a puff of pink dust. Next thing I knew, I was in the elimination room."

"Puff of pink smoke?" Leo asked. "How could that possibly….?"

All of a sudden, it dawned on Double D.

"Ivy! It had to be her!"

Leo and Gaz realized that too. In response, Leo started cursing, and Gaz slapped Double D.

"You idiot!" She was cursing too.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop it," Double D told them.

Leo nodded. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault."

"Speak for yourself," Gaz said as she stormed out of the room.

Double D flinched as he heard the door slam, then looked at Leo, who was fuming.

"Leo, are you alright?"

Unexpectedly, Leo looked Double D dead in the eye.

"Ivy's going to pay for this," Leo told him. "And I swear by the kingdom of Nohr that I am not going to rest until that eco-terrorist jerk is off this plane."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Do you hear me, Ivy?" Leo asked, fuming. "I'm coming after you."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ivy was walking to the cargo hold (which I had erroneously called the luggage room all season long like an idiot). Once she opened the door, she walked inside and headed to where her stuff was.

At the same time, Gaz was in the room, playing her Game Slave to burn off frustration. Suddenly, she heard Ivy open her suitcase and pull out a mirror. Gaz looked up, with her spot luckily obscuring her while giving her a front-row seat at the same time.

"Hello there, me," Ivy said to her reflection. "It's me again."

' _She talks to her own reflection?_ ' Gaz thought. ' _And I thought Dib was weird._ '

Ivy giggled again. "Do you know what I did today? Oh, just split up a couple." She held up a list of every competitor they started with. For those already eliminated, Gaz could see an X through their name. Otherwise, there were other words describing everyone, like 'potential threat' for Leo, 'cannon fodder' for Double D, and 'ally' for Mandy. She saw Ivy cross out Julie's name.

"Another competitor bites the dust," she said. It's fun to run the game. I've run my own criminal operation in Gotham to cover everything in plants, so this is natural. Get it? Natural?"

Gaz, still silent, rolled her eyes.

"That scary girl Gaz, she is certainly someone to be cautious around. Same with others. Yusei has bounced back from heartbreak. Leo wields that book, and may be mad about me eliminating his girlfriend. Moka proved her worth with that rosary. But the one that intrigues me the most is Mandy."

This made Gaz pause.

"It intrigues me that as smart as she is, she has no idea what's coming to her," Ivy continued. "Does she seriously believe we'll be partners all the way to the final two? In truth, I've only been letting her do everything she has done since we became partners. That silent movie challenge taught me how dangerous she is. At some point in the near future, possibly before the merge, I'm going to have to let her go. She's becoming a liability, and is starting to outlast her usefulness."

Gaz was taking in every word as Ivy continued speaking to her own reflection.

"Soon, Mandy will realize the sad truth. That truth is only one of us can win the million dollars. And that is going to be me, whether Mandy likes it or not."

She put the mirror back in her suitcase and walked out of the cargo hold. Gaz sat there, hearing the door close, not believing what she had heard.

Ivy was using Mandy. And she was planning on betraying her.

Mandy was Gaz's biggest rival in the game. Gaz should be happy Mandy would soon be out of the competition.

Still, Gaz was uneasy. She had one question.

Would that be really how she wanted Mandy to go?

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Holy cow! Talk about interesting. This chapter took way too long.**

 **Just as Julie and Leo were ready to spend the rest of the competition together, Ivy pulls another trick and Julie is quickly sent packing. Ivy's kill list is growing, and if she doesn't stop, it may rival even Nom Nom's. But at least Julie can now call Ben and see if everything will be okay.**

 **And not surprisingly, Leo's now out for revenge. Only time will tell if he'll succeed.**

 **Ruby and Sonic have been hit with what I call Distracted Love Syndrome, hurting both team's silent films. As a result, Ruby almost got the boot, and both teams have fully separated the two lovebirds. Yikes!**

 **The Animaniacs appeared as guest judges for the silent movie challenge. Bad magicians and mad scientists all around. Nom Nom's jealousy over Dot was a nice touch, and may have some ramifications in due time.**

 **Everyone's lucky. I've always wanted to go to Hollywood. Awww…**

 **As for Gaz, her crazy adventure continues. Now adding to her feelings for Double D, now she has learned Ivy plans to betray Mandy. Is this really what Gaz wants? I would like to point out that because they're alike, I gave Gaz and Mandy two different roles. While Mandy is always going to be some sort of villain, Gaz is more of an anti-hero. Does she really care about Ivy's actions? Not necessarily. But she's not going to sit around and do nothing before Ivy ruins her own chances of winning.**

 **A lot has happened in this chapter, but there's still next chapter to worry about.**

 **Harry's wish comes true. They're going to Hogwarts! Here, a few former competitors come to help the teams with a high-flying challenge. Still, we have trouble. One person decides to reignite an old rivalry. Another person continues the task that they had been given. And one person's heroic act is what sends them packing. Oh, and since it's Hogwarts, if you want to tell me what kind of House the competitors would be in, that would be cool. I have my own opinions, but I would like to hear yours.**

 **Lastly, I will soon do something a little different. Something like a….oh, I don't know….a Total Drama Everything Honest Trailer? *wink wink***

 **As for an update on Connie, she's doing great. And she has gotten all of your get-well cards, and would like to say thank you to everyone who sent one.**

 **Well, hopefully this story won't have to wait for another month and a half to be updated.**

 **See you in Hogwarts, everybody. Until then, TheMasterKat out!**


	20. Bonus Chapter: Honest Trailer!

**Since other fanfiction writers have done this, I might as well be a little copycat and make an Honest Trailer of my own.**

 **While you're reading this, just imagine hearing the Honest Trailer Epic Voice Guy say all this, and it will be perfect.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The following trailer is rated H for Honest….

From the mind of a random anime-loving, video game playing, complete and total geek who spends more time worrying about her stories than trying to get dates, comes the epic series that so far spawns 1.5 seasons, brings together fictional characters from all over, and proves the author has no social life whatsoever….

Total Drama Everything!

Watch as characters from anime, cartoons, video games, movies, the Internet, and whatever else they can come up with compete against each other for the chance to win one million dollars. So that's where the "Everything" part of the title comes from. Honestly, is there any fandom this girl won't touch?

(It flashes to a suggestion warning from the very first chapter ever.)

"No pornography characters (you've been warned)."

Oh.

Join our favorite psychopath Chris McLean, and his super-tough sidekick Chef Hatchet, as they take several unlucky people, trap them on a random camp or plane (depending on the season), and torture them to the brink of insanity. But seriously, some of these guys are already a little cuckoo. Have you seen these people?

As you'll read, you'll encounter several memorable moments that make you want to keep reading, but also be filled with a bunch of insane questions, like:

Why hasn't Goku gone Super Saiyan yet in this series?

What does everyone do in between seasons?

Is it disturbing that this little koala is a complete control freak?

Why is that vampire lady immune to the sun for some reason?

Is this some sort of fictional multiverse where different franchises meet up casually?

Why haven't we seen Chef much in the second season?

Do the original competitors from Island through Pahkitew watch this?

And the most important question of all….

How many people flip and go insane whenever their favorite character gets kicked off?

Seriously, I wanna know. I wouldn't read these stories for a month after Snake was eliminated last season. Uh, spoiler alert.

So get ready to have your mind blown by a story that is fun to read but has no common sense, as you get to read things like people falling in love, competitors backstabbing their allies, shocking big moves, secrets reveal, and….

So.

Many.

Fourth wall breaks.

("Hey TheMasterKat! Do I really have to say I'm fresh as a daisy?)

(shows Deadpool taking a piece of the typing and beating Dante with it)

("TheMasterKat, show the flashback.")

In truth, the author only has herself to blame.

 **Starring:**

 **Too much time on his hands (Chris)**

 **Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (Chef)**

 **Ghost Whisperer (Maya)**

 **Ascots (Fred)**

 **A tennis racket for any problem (Julie)**

 **Back off or die (Dante)**

 **Goth Mandy (Gaz)**

 **Pink-dressed Gaz (Mandy)**

 **Sockhead (Double D)**

 **Fangirl fuel (Harry)**

 **When a hair dryer becomes a weapon (Sam)**

 **How can we understand her? (Coco)**

 **Overpowered (Goku)**

 **The one girl you can never cheat on (Toph)**

 **Why is Twilight in this? Oh, wrong franchise (Moka)**

 **Hollow Promises (Stan Pines)**

 **Obligatory Biker Guy (Yusei)**

 **Jack of All Trades, lacking in none (Snake)**

 **The one everyone hates but is super hot (Ivy)**

 **Every five-year-old's dream (Princess Bubblegum)**

 **The reason bronies watch these stories (Rarity)**

 **Doesn't get enough attention from Capcom (Mega Man)**

 **Not a damsel in distress for once (Zelda)**

 **Bad*** Owen (Po)**

 **A koala (Nom Nom)**

 **Not Digimon (Ash/Pikachu)**

 **Not Ratchet and Clank (Jak/Daxter)**

 **Awesome Red Riding Hood (Ruby)**

 **Never watched that video, neither should you (Shrek)**

 **Notice me, Dad (Leo)**

 **Also overpowered (Superman)**

 **She has a guitar and is not afraid to use it (Lammy)**

 **Cynder-ella! Ha! Get it? (Cynder)**

 **The Flash (Sonic)**

 **Underestimated (Connie)**

 **And…**

 **Mother****ing Deadpool (You know this one!)**

A Random Total Drama Story!

….

Seriously, why hasn't Goku gone Super Saiyan yet? You let the vampire Moka transform and not him?! Ugh, I don't get this girl.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I have always wanted to do that. That was cool.**

 **What can I say? Other people were doing it, and I couldn't help myself. If you felt I could have done better titles with the Starring list, let me know.**

 **On the subject of the story, we are three elimination ceremonies away from the merge. Just like last time, two competitors will be coming back, and one of them will be my decision. Everyone else eliminated before the merge, their fate will rest in your hands. Once the third elimination ceremony is done, the poll will come up and you guys will choose who will come back. The winner of the poll will be revealed in the next Aftermath, as will my choice of returnee. Guests, I will take you into consideration, especially in the event of a tie.**

 **Until then, think about who has been eliminated so far, and who's likely to be eliminated before the merge.**

 **So remember to read and review, fav and follow, give me those challenge ideas and locations, send in good-luck messages and audition tapes, ask some questions to the eliminated for the Aftermath, and remember the poll for your favorite competitor is still up if you haven't voted.**

 **With that, we're off to Hogwarts! TheMasterKat out!**


	21. Rivalries, Love, and Quidditch!

**So far, we've been to a large forest next to a giant school, another school filled with monsters, and a place filled with adorable creatures.**

 **Funny how 2 out of 3 of the interdimensional destinations so far have been at schools, and the next one is at...you guessed it. A school.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, the two teams got to understand the hardships of showbiz when they were sent to Hollywood to create a silent movie. To make things both interesting and aggravating at the same time, the Animaniacs Yakko, Wakko and Dot arrived as guest judges. I am still bitterly regretting that decision. Those guys wouldn't leave me alone all day. Our intern Nom Nom was super angered to find out that there was someone who rivaled him in cuteness. Dude, chill. Do you have to be cuter than everyone? (A voice in the background shouted "YES!") Oh boy. Ruby and Sonic wound up distracted enough that both teams decided to close the opening between the two lovebirds. While the Mysterious Moons impressed with their vintage bad magic act, the Shooting Stars' mad scientist film proved to be the big winner, sending the Moons to elimination. Determined to start attacking the couples, our resident villainess Ivy pulled off a fun hypnosis move, tricking Double D into convincing his teammates to eliminate our tennis girl Julie, because of whom Leo has sworn revenge on Ivy. Speaking of whom, she has confessed through a mirror that Mandy's just a pawn in her little game ready to be taken off the board, and all within earshot of Gaz. Will Gaz decide to warn her archenemy before it's too late? Will Sonic and Ruby find a way out of this separation? I have no idea. The only way to find out is to watch this exciting episode of Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

"So, what am I supposed to do again?" Nom Nom asked Yusei, as the latter was teaching the former how to duel. Both were doing an analog duel in the cafeteria.

"Well, you already did a Normal Summon by bringing out "Vampire Koala", so you'll have to get creative if you want to summon again for this turn. Don't you have any spells? And what about that facedown? And you know you can attack with VK, right?"

Nom Nom grinned. "I guess I might as well try that, so I think I'll take out Speed Warrior."

Yusei nodded. "Not bad, considering VK can give you Life Points equal to the amount of damage I take. However, the attack is still negated." He flipped a facedown over for Nom Nom to see.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow? You have got to be kidding me."

"At least you're learning every moment," Yusei told him. "It's up to you to decide the right time to attack, but you never know exactly what tricks your opponent has up their sleeves."

Since the season began, nearly every competitor had been hoping to learn a thing or two from Yusei, hoping it would come in handy in a future challenge. Still, it had come as a surprise to everyone when Nom Nom stepped forward and asked Yusei to teach him.

Double D, Harry, and Moka were still thinking about that as he watched them continue.

"It's amazing how Nom Nom came to Yusei, asking him to teach him, when those two were enemies all last season," Double D told his friends. "Nom Nom considered Yusei a thorn at his side, and he hated him so much that he was willing to cheat in order to get rid of him."

"That does have us pause and think," Harry said. "If he despised Yusei so much, why is he getting card tips from him? At his own accord, no less?"

Moka shrugged. "I honestly have no idea."

"One thing's for sure, it's certainly interesting to watch," Double D added.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nom Nom exclaimed.

Yusei shook his head. "Maybe if you hadn't paid so much attention in wiping out my Life Points, you might have found a defensive approach, and you might not have lost just now. Still, that was pretty good for a first try. No one should expect to win their first match."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nom Nom, who once did everything he could to eliminate Yusei, is playing cards with him," Double D said. "What we don't know is, why? Why the sudden change of heart?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I feel like I'm the one that owes Nom Nom now," Yusei stated. "If he hadn't helped me back in London after Lammy left, I probably would have been eliminated by now. Then there's what happened in Louisiana. To be honest, I'm still pretty surprised."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No one dare call me soft," Nom Nom demanded. "I have a trained bodyguard back at my mansion, and he will break your nose."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ivy walked through the cafeteria on the way back to first class. As she walked, she passed by Nom Nom and Yusei. She had heard of their old rivalry, and was also interested in how they were now suddenly getting along.

Of course, she also knew they old animosity could be brought back with a few tweaks.

When she arrived back in first class, Mandy beckoned to her. "You have a message from that Story girl," she said. Ivy nodded, then sat next to Mandy and turned on the device.

 **(Ivy's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open up in what is presumably the Champion's room from Pokemon Sun and Moon. Story is sitting on the chair, stroking her Pyukumuku, Sea Bunny. She doesn't look happy.)**

 **Story: Oh, Ivy. (growls) I saw what happened last episode, and let me just say something: I. Am. P***ED. Julie was my favorite competitor, and you got her eliminated.**

 **(Sea Bunny displays the hand-shaped organ its species is known for; it's pixeled out, but you can guess what it looks like.)**

 **Story: I will let you keep Shroomy for the time being, and the previous arrangements will still stand. However, if you mess with any of the couples (Gaz and Double D, Sonic and Ruby, etc.) or Leo, if you are even SLIGHTLY involved in their eliminations, Shroomy will come home even if she hasn't learned the pheromones trick. And God help your soul once the show is over, because I WILL find you, and I WILL make you pay. Got that?**

 **(Sea Bunny glares and nods its head.)**

 **Story: And in case you doubt my abilities, ask Leo what I planned to do to his father. (directs one last glare at the camera) End transmission.**

 ***end***

"Abilities or not, this girl is foolish if she thinks she can scare me," Ivy told Mandy.

(Author's Note: Ivy actually taught Shroomy how to do the pheromone trick a long time ago. She's just not revealing it yet.)

"Considering she also has me to deal with, she's really foolish," Mandy told her. "So we're still after the couples?"

"There's still Sonic and Ruby," Ivy pointed out. "I can't remember who else, and I think taking out the speedsters would be good. They're both big threats."

"But that means we're going to have to think on this one. Still, while they're not idiots, they're still no Princess Bubblegum. We might be able to outsmart them. Then, hopefully, we can take out Gaz once and for all."

Ivy smiled. "Soon, Mandy, we shall both have our chance."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Any guesses on the next challenge?" Sonic asked Mega Man.

"No idea. Still, it's good that you're focusing on the competition."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it though."

After Sonic and Ruby had nearly tanked their teams last challenge, both teams had made a mutual agreement to separate the two until the merge was to come. While both agreed it was for the best, they didn't like it.

At the same time, Mega Man was still thinking about his task. Mega Man X had given him the mission to complete several tasks. The Blue Bomber had already completed two: he had given Toph a hug after her elimination (which gave Toph the chance to warn Mega Man), and he had given Daxter a dirty diaper to get revenge on Ivy after he and Jak were eliminated.

That left giving Sonic an ice pack, giving Double D a bouquet of dried roses, giving Harry some dead mice, and walking to the left two steps.

"How the heck am I going to use these to protect everyone from Ivy?" he asked himself.

 **(In Economy…)**

"I really don't understand why people let love affect them," Gaz told Ruby. "I really see no point in it."

"You know, that's your opinion," Ruby said.

After Julie's departure and the trouble with Ruby from the last challenge, as if Gaz didn't have enough reasons not to tell Double D she liked him. Sonic had made Ruby far too distracted while they were trying to make their film, and Ruby's quality of help suffered because of it. Gaz didn't want the same distractions.

Then there's Julie, who got eliminated not long after she got together with Leo, because Ivy tricked Double D. That told Gaz all she needed to know, that Ivy and Mandy were going after the remaining couples. If Gaz admitted her feelings for Double D, she would put his game in jeopardy as well as her own.

Besides, she had something else to worry about. Now Gaz knew, without a doubt, Ivy was playing Mandy and planning on eventually throwing her under the bus. Yes, Gaz wanted Mandy gone. But for Mandy to be eliminated in this way might be too low, even for Gaz. And yet, she wasn't sure she should warn her. Even if Mandy didn't deserve to be backstabbed a second time on this show (*cough* Nom Nom *cough*), did she deserve to know what was coming?

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **At the very least, I should probably hint at it," Gaz said. "I hate Mandy, but I can't deny she's incredibly smart. Odds are, with a few hints, she'll figure it all out. That's all the help I really have to give."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaz could simply let Mandy get a clue, with a hint or two along the way. Her feelings for Double D, those came second. And after the last challenge, she had decided to keep her mouth shut for all eternity.

"Sorry, Connie," Gaz whispered. "But it's not happening."

Soon, the intercom came on. "Everyone, put on your seatbelts. We're about to land. Somewhere. And Harry, bring your broomstick."

 **(One rough landing and several airsick bags later…)**

"Middle of nowhere, giant portal," Double D said, looking around. "Another interdimensional challenge?"

"No, we're going to your grandmother's house," Gaz snapped, sarcastically. "For a brainiac, you're pretty dumb."

Leo was looking at the portal, which was still currently dormant. "This should be good."

Soon, Chris and Chef got out of the plane, and stepped in front of the portal. "As you guys can tell, we have another interdimensional challenge ready. We're about to turn on the portal, so you guys can see what it is. And Harry, I think you're going to like this."

Harry immediately looked at him, the realization slowly coming to him. "You're joking…"

Chris plugged in the portal, and it immediately turned on. What everyone saw through it was a large train station. The only train the competitors could see was a large red steam train with the words _Hogwarts Express_ etched on it.

"You're joking," Harry said in disbelief.

"I'm not," Chris told him. "This train is taking everyone to their next destination. We weren't allowed to have the portal actually lead there, so they let us borrow the train. This thing is taking us all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why they didn't want the portal actually at the castle, I'll never know," Harry said. "But this just may be the best challenge Chris has come up with so far."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"The trip to the castle will take a few hours, which is why we started this at only 9 AM. We have been given permission to borrow the school for today and tomorrow in order to do the challenge. Believe me, after what happened after Revenge of the Island, it took a lot of convincing. In fact, they gave me several warnings not to destroy anything. I make no promises."

A few people looked at Chris, a little worried.

"Anyway, we might as well go through the portal, get on the train, and get it started," Chris finished.

One by one, everyone walked through the portal, and they were soon standing in front of the large train. "This may be the most amazing locomotive I've ever seen," Double D told Harry.

"I get a window seat!" Ruby called as she raced onto the train. Sonic looked at her as she got on.

It wasn't long before everyone stepped onto the train. Most people looked around, impressed. After that, came the scrambling for seats. Ruby got the window seat she wanted, and sat in the same compartment as Yusei and Leo. In the next compartment was Double D, Moka, and Harry. Sonic, since he wasn't allowed to be in the same compartment as Ruby, decided to sit with Mega Man. Mandy and Ivy immediately went to sit with each other.

Lastly, Gaz chose to sit in the compartment in the very back, all to herself. As she walked through the train to that very compartment, she passed by Ivy and Mandy, who were talking.

"Any nefarious plots you guys are planning?" Gaz asked Mandy.

Mandy glared at her. "Even if we were, we wouldn't tell you. Got that?"

Gaz just shrugged. "I don't see why you need an ally. I'm just fine on my own, and there's no one around to stab me in the back."

That comment left Mandy confused for a split second, but she shook her head. "Whatever."

With nothing left to say, Gaz walked back to her seat. "Looks like that failed," she said to herself. Once she sat down, she reached into her pocket. She was lucky she had brought her Game Slave.

"May the next few hours begin," she said as she turned it on. She didn't want to worry about crushes or enemies at the moment. For now, a whole day of killing zombies was all she needed.

 **(Later…)**

After a couple of hours, a woman pushing a cart stopped by each area, giving out a lot of strange candy. Since no one besides Harry knew what type of money wizards had, she gave out candy for free. Most people had gathered to where Harry was so he could explain what each candy was.

"Is it me, or is this frog trying to crawl on the window?" Mega Man asked.

"At least it's closed," Harry told him. "Trust me, I know from experience. Besides, what you really want is the card. Each Chocolate Frog comes with one."

That frog had come from Yusei's box, so he looked down to see the card. "I got Merlin. Not bad."

Besides the Frogs, there were also these weird Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Several people tried one, and Mega Man was soon glad he couldn't eat.

Double D was slowly chewing his jelly bean. "Did I just eat a beef casserole-flavored piece of candy?"

"They do have that kind, yes."

"Is your world always this fun?" Ruby asked.

Harry shook his head. "If you could see what I've been through, you would surely understand."

"Still, your world is super cool."

While everyone else was talking, Ivy and Mandy were in a seat far away from them, near the back of the train. They were certainly not talking about gross jelly beans.

"I really don't see how people can be excited about candy," Mandy said. "I've seen things that would make that wizard gape in awe."

"Not to mention I don't really even have to eat," Ivy told her. "I'm basically a walking, talking plant. So food has never interested me."

Mandy then said, "So do you think we should make a move on Ruby and Sonic?"

"We'll know for sure as we do the challenge. If we see the golden opportunity, we'll take it."

"Indeed we will."

Ivy smirked a little. She had to admit, Mandy was a pretty good ally, the way she struck fear into everyone. Too bad it was only a matter of time before Ivy would have to let her go.

 **(Later…)**

After a few hours of eating weird jelly beans and other candy, the train finally started to slow down. Within a few minutes, it finally stopped at a station. One by one, everyone got off the train and onto the platform. "Not much in the way of a train station," Ivy said.

Harry then pointed in the distance. "Guys, look."

Even from far away, the castle looked amazing. It had several towers, each window was clearly visible, and the whole thing looked wonderful.

"Castle Krakenburg has nothing on this," said Leo.

"Are we taking the boats or the carriages?" Harry asked Chris.

"Carriages."

Chris, Chef, and Nom Nom led them all to a path at the edge of the forest. Lining the path were three carriages. What was incredibly interesting, though, were the creature ready to pull the carriages. For starters, Harry, Yusei, Sonic, Leo, Mandy, and Ivy could see the creatures pulling them, while the rest couldn't.

"In case you guys are wondering," Chris told the group, "the creatures pulling the carriages are thestrals. They can only be seen by people who have seen death."

"That makes sense," Mandy said. "I happen to have death itself as a personal helper monkey."

"Four to a carriage," Chris told everyone. "One carriage will have three."

One carriage held Double D, Harry, and Moka. Another had Leo, Yusei, Ruby, and Gaz. The last one had Mandy, Ivy, Mega Man, and Sonic. Soon, the carriages were moving, and before long, they were right in front of the large castle.

Chris turned to everyone. "I'm going to lead you guys into the Great Hall so we can explain the first part of the challenge," he said. "You guys are going to like this."

The group was soon lead to a tall staircase, where at the top, were two giant doors, where Chris soon stopped them. "For those of you who aren't Harry, this may surprise you."

Chef nodded and opened the doors, and everyone stepped inside.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Home sweet home," Harry said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Great Hall was one of the most magnificent rooms any of the competitors had ever been in. Four long tables lined the length of the room, with another long table at the very end. Several chandeliers lined the ceiling, which somehow looked like the night sky.

"An enchanted ceiling?" Moka asked. "If only Yokai Academy had this."

"Impressive, isn't it?" Harry asked.

By this moment, everyone was at the end of the room. Chris, Chef, and Nom Nom were facing the group.

"Isn't Hogwarts incredible?" Chris asked.

"I've seen worse," Mandy admitted.

Chris laughed. "Well, now that we're here, it's time to get the challenge underway. The first part of the challenge is going to take all night. Can you guys guess?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Ugh, you are all idiots. We're having a scavenger hunt. Happy?"

The competitors all said, "Ohhhhhhh."

Chris shook his head. "Whatever. Nom Nom, hand everyone the lists."

Nom Nom handed each competitor a scroll which, when unrolled, became as long as most of them was tall.

"This list contains the items you're going to have to look for," Chris said. "I don't expect both teams to find everything listed, but do your best all the same. As I have already said, you guys will have all night to find the items, though because of the next part of the challenge, you'll still want some sleep. We have four separate living areas based on the four Houses. Use them as you see fit, and there may be an item or two in them. Or sleep wherever you feel like. I don't really care. Tomorrow morning, we'll count the items, and the team with the most will win an advantage in the next challenge. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"The the challenge begins now."

As soon as he said that, the group scrambled, with a few staying in the Great Hall, while most ran to the door. Those who stayed behind began looking around the room.

"Smart," Chris said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **One golden chalice," Yusei said, holding the chalice up. "Check."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was easy," Mega Man said, also with the same chalice.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I found this as soon as I left the hall," Ivy stated, holding what looked like a red potion bottle. "We're so winning this."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luckily for the Shooting Stars, they had one huge advantage for this: Harry. Quickly, he and Moka ran off to a certain area. Double D opted not to go with them so it would be fair to both teams. He began searching around the kitchens.

"You fellows wouldn't know where there might be a small case of Licorice Wands, would you?" he asked these interesting creatures working in the kitchens.

At the same time, Harry was leading Moka to the Transfiguration classroom. "My Transfiguration professor-she's now Headmistress-could turn herself into a cat," he explained. "Perhaps there's one particular item in her classroom."

Once they got to the classroom, they looked around, until, "Fantastic," Harry said. "One picture of a tabby cat."

"Okay, let's keep going."

They weren't the only ones having luck. Ruby found herself in a bathroom, where she found a silver coin on the floor. "Jackpot," she said.

Soon, everyone was scattered around the castle, looking for the listed items. The challenge was officially underway.

 **(Later…)**

Ivy and Mandy had found the Slytherin common room,and were turning the room upside down.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Mandy asked.

"Yes," Ivy told her. "Just be patient and keep looking."

Mandy rolled her eyes and turned around. Then she noticed something on the fireplace mantle. "Uh, Ivy?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't check the mantle, did you? Because it's right there."

Sure enough, there was a small statue of a snake on that very mantle. Ivy looked and facepalmed.

"The reason why I didn't want to check there was because that would be way too easy," she said. "But now, Chris is the biggest idiot ever."

"You sure it's not you guys?"

This voice startled both evil-doers, and they turned to see Gaz, who was staring at them hatefully.

"Oh, well look what the cat dragged in," Mandy said. "Sorry, we already found the statue."

"That's fine. I already got the snake egg in here."

Hearing this, Ivy cursed quietly.

"An interesting creature, the snake," Gaz told the duo. "Sneaky, smart, slimy. You know, Mandy, I think there's a snake next to you right now."

Mandy looked around, but saw nothing. "You liar."

"Oops. My mistake." Gaz shook her head and left the common room.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **The little witch should have figured it out when I said it," Gaz stated, fuming. "Ivy was standing right next to her, and Mandy didn't get the hint. She's stupider than I thought."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sonic was speeding through the castle, stopping wherever there would possibly be an item. This seemed to do the trick, as he had already found a Dungbomb and some Every Flavor Beans.

"This seems like a piece of cake," he said as he looked in the Gryffindor common room.

As he looked, he heard Ruby just outside the room. "I wonder where else to look," she said to herself through the door.

As quietly as possible, Sonic opened the door and peered through. What he saw was Ruby pacing back and forth, reading her list.

"Where else should I go to find an item?" she asked herself. Sonic watched her and sighed sadly.

However, Ruby heard this and turned around. But before she could see where it came from, the door was already closed again without a sound.

Sonic sat down, a little bummed. He knew the teams keeping him and Ruby apart was for their own good, but it still sucked. They haven't been able to talk to each other in days, and it hurt.

"I hope falling for her was worth it," he said.

And on the other side of that door, Ruby was having the same problem.

"I hope he knows I feel as bummed as he may feel."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I understand what our teams did, but that doesn't make this hurt any less," Sonic said.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have a feeling this separation is only making things worse," Ruby said.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, Yuse had finally managed to find a little badger statue in the Hufflepuff common room. "Bingo," he said.

With that done, he walked out of the room, and instantly saw Nom Nom walk past.

"Hello again," Nom Nom said with a nod. "Any luck?"

Yusei held up the badger and the chalice. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Ha ha."

Having just gotten out of the Slytherin room, Ivy quickly got behind a corner to hear the conversation.

"Has anything else been found?" Yusei asked.

"I thought I saw Ruby with the school tie," Nom Nom mentioned.

"Awesome."

As Yusei ran off, Ivy made a quick note to watch out for him and Nom Nom. With their old rivalry dissolving, they could easily become a thorn on her side. Because of Nom Nom, Yusei could prove to be troublesome later on.

And just around the corner, Mega Man was walking to the dungeons, hoping to find something down there. As he did, he saw Mandy catch up to Ivy. Quickly, he hid behind the corner so he could hear the conversation. He wound up missing part of it in order to hide himself, but was soon able to hear clearly.

"We'll worry about that later," Ivy said. "Our main target is Ruby and Sonic."

"You know it won't be as easy this time," Mandy said. "With them separated, they're focusing more on the game."

"Yes, but they're still in love with each other," Ivy told her. "Take down one, and the other becomes substantially weaker. It's like killing two birds with one stone. Besides, it may be better now they've been separated. Two heads are better than one. Remember that."

"And how are we going to do it?"

Ivy smiled. "We have an entire challenge to figure it out. Soon, we'll strike on the two lovebirds."

"And we'll gain even more power."

Hearing this, Mega Man gasped, loudly. A little too loudly.

"What was that?" Ivy asked. She and Mandy looked at the corner Mega Man was behind.

Slowly, Mandy walked to the corner to find the source of the sound. Seeing her come closer, Mega Man was starting to panic. He sidestepped a couple of feet, hoping to get away, and….

….Mandy came around the corner, but saw nothing. Shaking her head, she walked back to where Ivy was standing.

"This is apparently one of those places that makes creepy sounds at night," Mandy told her. Ivy shrugged, and they both walked past that corner and far away.

Suddenly, the wall of that very corner flipped, and Mega Man appeared on the other side. He looked around, but Ivy and Mandy were long gone. He sighed in relief. When he had tried to move away, the wall flipped him to the other side and to a secret passageway, where he had stayed for a few seconds.

The fact that he had just escaped that was impressive itself, but then Mega Man realized something even more shocking when he looked at where he was standing when he had gasped.

From that very step, to get to the secret wall, he had taken two steps…...to the left.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Mega Man X, I owe you one," Mega Man said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That was another task unintentionally completed. But what mattered was what Mega Man had just heard. Ivy and Mandy were planning on taking down Ruby and Sonic. This was not good.

He had thought splitting up the two would help everyone, but maybe they were more vulnerable that way. Mega Man wondered if this was true.

If it was, he figured he had better bring them back together, and fast.

 **(Throughout the night…)**

Everyone either slept or continued searching as the hunt wore on into the night. Some items were found right away, and others required second, third, and even fourth looks.

Come morning, everyone was on full search mode once again. But they only had one more extra hour of searching before…

"Attention, competitors!" Chris announced through the intercom. "The scavenger hunt is now over! Everyone, report to the Great Hall so Nom Nom can count your items."

 **(Later…)**

Both teams dumped everything they had found into two separate piles. "Okay, it looks like both teams did well," Chris said. "Nom Nom, start counting. Everyone else, now we wait."

Everyone sat at the tables, with Gaz playing her video game, Ivy and Mandy talking, and so on.

After twenty minutes, Nom Nom made the announcement.

"I have just counted both piles, and the results are in. With twenty items ahead of the other team, the winner of this part of the team is…...the Shooting Stars!"

The Stars all cheered.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I had hoped we would win," Moka said. "We have a teammate who loves this place. He knew where to look for a lot of stuff."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the Stars stopped cheering, Chris applauded them. "Congratulations to the Stars. You guys have earned an advantage in the next challenge."

"So what now?" Gaz asked.

"Easy. We get to part two. Everyone, follow me."

He lead the group outside, where everyone soon spotted what appeared to be a large stadium. Chris brought everyone to the doors leading to the main area, then had Chef push them open.

"Everyone, if you will?"

It certainly wasn't like any football station anyone had ever seen. The stands were all raised at least thirty feet high, with several large towers. As for the main area, it was mostly bare, except for three tall sticks with hoops on either side.

"Now you've really outdone yourself," Harry told Chris. "If you're suggesting what I think you are-"

"Correct, Harry. For the second part of the challenge, both teams are going to have an honest-to-goodness Quidditch match."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Harry raised his hand in celebration. "Yes!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now, for those of you who don't know what Quidditch is, as in those who are not Harry, it's the most popular game in the Wizarding World. It basically works like this. There are two teams of seven, with each team having four roles. Three players are the Chasers, who take this ball-" Chef held up a large ball slightly bigger than a basketball. "-and try to get the ball, called the Quaffle, through the hoops up there. Each time a Chaser does this, their team gets ten points. The hoops are guarded by a Keeper. They prevent the Quaffle from going through, thus preventing the other team from scoring.

"To add more danger and excitement, there is also the Bludgers." He showed everyone a Bludger, which was squirming under its shackles. "These are crazy balls that run around the arena, completely uncontrollable. That's why there are Beaters. They take things that look like short baseball bats and hit the Bludgers, keeping them from hitting the other players."

He then held up a tiny golden ball the size of a walnut. "This here is the most important ball here. The Golden Snitch. This is the ball regarding the final team member, the Seeker. This thing is super fast and hard to see without it being right next to you. The Seeker's job is to catch it before the other team's Seeker can. Whoever catches this will automatically end the game. Not only that, but their team will automatically receive 150 points. This won't guarantee a win, but it often means the difference between winning and losing.

"And I forgot to mention one thing. It's all on broomsticks. Pretty cool, huh?"

The competitors nodded, but there was still a glaring question.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you want to ask," Chris said. "'Chris, neither team has seven members left. How is that going to work?' You would be right, but I may have given both teams a little backup. To give the teams the firepower it needs, they will be temporarily getting some of their former teammates back to help them. The Stars will get one, and the Moons will get two. Time to see who the Stars get."

As if on cue, Chef pointed to one part of the stands. Atop one of the towers was a familiar face. One that made the Stars happy and the Moons nervous.

"Snake!" Mega Man exclaimed.

Sure enough, the spy waved at them. "Give me a second," he said. "I'll be right down."

It only took ten seconds for him to get to the field. "How is everyone?"

Most people gave a thumbs up.

"Well, now I have the chance to say it, Yusei, I'm sorry about Lammy."

Yusei nodded.

"So who are we getting?" Leo asked.

Chris pointed at the other side of the field. "See for yourself."

The Moons turned to see another tower stand, where two people were sitting. These two were certainly interesting, because they never got the chance to know much about one of them, and they knew _way_ too much about the other.

"It's Deadpool and Cynder!" Double D told the team.

"Hey, guys!" Deadpool called out.

"Long time, no see," said Cynder.

Both of them flew down, with Deadpool hanging on to Cynder's feet. He dropped down about five feet from the ground and landed with a forward roll, while Cynder made a simple landing.

"I can't begin to say how good it is to see you guys again," Deadpool said, as zany as ever.

"Uh, Chris?" Leo asked, with Yusei also looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"May we have a little chat with Deadpool?" Yusei asked.

Chris smiled. "Sure."

Yusei and Leo walked over to where Deadpool was standing. "What's this all about?" Deadpool asked, before realizing….

…..a second too late, because his face was slapped hard on both sides.

"Ow!"

Leo then looked at him dead in the eye. "If you ever do anything to Nohr again, I will personally have the entire Nohr army tear you apart. Got it?"

"And just know, next time you use my runner like that, I will chase you down with Stardust Dragon all over again," Yusei warned. "This time, I'll be on the runner."

Deadpool nodded, a little fearfully. "Got it."

"Out of curiosity, how's Lammy?"

"We don't know. No one's seen her since...you know."

That wasn't the news Yusei had hoped to hear. "So she's missing?"

"Yep."

"Thanks anyway."

"Can we get on with it?" Chris asked.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Very well. Deadpool, Snake, and Cynder have been informed of the challenge beforehand. If the team they were originally on happens to win, they will receive a reward of five thousand dollars."

"So I hope we win," Deadpool told his former teammates. "Trust me, I'll need that money."

Chris laughed. "Now, both teams are going to choose who is going to be what, and then you'll change into your Quidditch outfits. Silver for the Moons, gold for the Stars. Then, the teams go for it. After the Snitch is caught, the team with the most points will win invincibility and first-class. Stars, since you won the scavenger hunt, you'll have a head start in the form of fifty extra points. And to make things fair, each member will receive a Firebolt broomstick to borrow for the challenge."

The Stars looked happy.

"So both teams, it's time to decide who's playing as what."

The teams both gathered to talk.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Fifty extra points, and we have Harry," said Moka. "I think we're going to win this."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **How do they expect us to compete with a guy who practically lives on a broom?" Gaz asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **We're doomed," moped Double D.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(The Mysterious Moons…)**

"We'll need a fast person as Seeker," Leo said. "Whatever they do should be synonymous with speed."

"That means Ruby, Yusei, or Cynder," Double D pointed out. "Ruby has her Semblance, part of what Yusei does involves speed itself, and Cynder's pretty fast."

Leo looked at all three of those mentioned. "Who wants to be Seeker?"

Ruby raised her hand.

"Then we have a Seeker. We'll also need someone fast as Keeper. No disrespect to Yusei, but I think that should be Cynder."

Yusei nodded, and Cynder smiled.

"Two Beaters," Leo said. "Hmmm….our best bet would be Gaz and Deadpool. Deadpool's got the strength for it, and I'm pretty sure Gaz does too. Or at least, she has the determination."

"Watch it," she said.

Leo rolled his eyes. "That leaves myself, Yusei, and Double D as Chasers. Does anyone have any arguments to that?"

Everyone shook their head. It seemed as good a set up as they were going to get.

"Then we're all in agreement. Chasers are myself, Yusei, and Double D. Beaters are Deadpool and Gaz. Keeper is Cynder. And Seeker is Ruby. Now let's do this."

"One, two, three, Moons!"

 **(The Shooting Stars…)**

"For starters, I think the role of Seeker is pretty obvious," Moka said, looking at Harry.

"What can I say?" Harry asked, smiling.

Mega Man nodded. "Then who wants to be the Keeper?"

Sonic raised his hand. "I'll do it."

"Great. Okay….Beaters….Beaters…...one of them should be Snake. That's my opinion."

"If that's the case, I'll do it."

"Then who wants to be the other Beater?"

Mandy smiled. "Let me do it. Trust me."

Mega Man looked at her, a little suspicious. "Are you sure?"

Mandy nodded.

"Then myself, Moka, and Ivy are the Chasers. That's simple enough."

Mega Man looked at his team, especially at Mandy and Ivy. After what he had heard last night, he wouldn't put it past them to pull something today that could push things into chaos. He thought about Ruby and Sonic. Would they be safe this time around?

After that, both teams were given ten minutes to get used to flying with the brooms. A few of them definitely had trouble at first.

"This is nothing like the runner," Yusei said, trying to hold on while his broom wobbled.

"How do you turn this stupid stick?" Mandy asked.

Before long, however, everyone eventually got the hang of it. Nom Nom watched and laughed as people repeatedly fell off their brooms.

"You gonna stop laughing?" Ivy said as she was lounging on her broom.

"I'm just having fun."

"Whatever."

 **(Later…)**

Nom Nom was on one of the towers, with a microphone stand ready.

"Hello, and welcome to the First Annual Total Drama Quidditch Match! Audience, make some noise!"

Only two people were in the stands, but they were watching and cheering. In fact, they seemed familiar.

"We expect a great match today, between TDE2's dream teams. The stakes are high, because the losers of this match will face the dreaded chopping block at elimination. So we're bound to see some fun. Maybe some blood. I don't know. Oh, and be sure to check out my Internet videos. Millions of hits. I'm proud."

"Get on with it, Nom Nom!"

"Okay, Chris. Just having fun. So who's ready to do this?"

The two lone people cheered.

"Then let's introduce the teams. The first team consists of a pseudo-Goth child, a prince with a hard life, a complete shrimp, a fun-loving speed girl, a motorcycle nerd, and their two special members: a psychotic mercenary and a dragon. Sporting silver today, it's the Mysterious Moons!"

A door opened, and all seven flew out on their brooms (only Cynder wasn't using a broom, as she could fly on her own). Ruby was screaming with excitement, while the rest simply waved.

"I see the Moons are ready to go," Nom Nom said. "Then let's get to their opponent. They consist of a very pretty vampire, a cunning eco-terrorist, a boy robot, the team's trump card, speedy hedgehog, a devil child, and special guest: the perfect soldier. Today, they're rocking gold, and ready to fly. It's the Shooting Stars!"

The Stars all flew out of their station, where a couple did loop-de-loops in celebration. Harry smiled, but then noticed something on the corner of his eyes.

The two people from earlier, the only people in the stands besides Chris and Nom Nom, were immediately people whom Harry recognized. One was a girl with bushy brown hair, and the other was a guy with fiery red hair. Both were holding up signs that said "Go Harry!", which changed color. Harry grinned at them and waved.

"You can do it!" both exclaimed.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I am actually required to have people from the worlds we visit show up," Chris explained. "Just pointing that out now."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After a few seconds, both teams went to take their positions. Chef, who was going to be the referee, walked to the center of the field to ready the balls.

"Remember that the Stars have won a fifty point advantage for their sharp eyes," Nom Nom said. "This will make it harder for the Moons."

"Our referee Chef is about to release the balls," Nom Nom announced. "First, is the Bludgers. Then the Golden Snitch. Once the Quaffle is thrown out, the fun begins. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone cheered out, "Yes!"

Then they looked back at Chef, who had just released the Snitch. And he was about to throw up the Quaffle. The anticipation could not be mistaken. Everyone just wanted to start fighting for it.

Chef picked up the Quaffle, and after five seconds, everyone watched as he threw it up into the air. Quickly, the Chasers started to go for it. Game on!

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Time to have a blast," Leo said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The players were all flying around, either going for the Quaffle or otherwise.

"After the initial scramble for the Quaffle, Moka has gained the Quaffle and is going for Cynder. She's getting closer-oh, Leo has managed to grab it from her, and he's passing it to Double D. Double D catches it-no small feat, considering him-and now he's heading for Sonic. He keeps passing it between himself and Yusei. Yusei passes it again...oh, Double D wasn't able to catch it this time. Butterfingers! Ivy grabs it, she makes it to Cynder, she throws it….oh, nice save from Cynder! And a Bludger just almost hit Ivy in the face. Ouch."

Ivy looked at the Bludger that almost hit her. "Watch where you're going!" she hollered at it.

"This is too fun," Chris said. "Still, this game needs some extra torture for everyone else. Oh, I know."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"I get to play a Quidditch game again, and this happens," Harry groaned.

"Quit complaining," Chris told him. "Or I'll just have you removed from the game."

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, and the guests have to sing too, or you won't get your money."

(Author's Note: What better to accompany a Quidditch game than a song? And what better to portray some fun moments of said game with said song? This one has a rock vibe and medium tempo, and is called "High Flying".)

Moka: _I'm on a broom and I'm up in the air._

 _Heights don't bother me, I just don't care_

 _So everybody beware_

 _I'm high flying._

Leo: _A very interesting game to play_

 _But nothing should get in the Moons' way_

 _I'll be the one to say_

 _I'm high flying._

(Leo manages to score a point.)

All: _We're high flying!_

 _To the sky_

 _Playing a game_

 _Wondering why_

 _But this situation is all the same_

 _We are not to blame._

Deadpool: _We're high flying!_

(Sonic blocks a throw from Yusei.)

Harry: _The only thing that could be wrong_

 _Is having to sing this stupid song_

 _But I haven't played in so long_

 _I'm high flying._

Ruby: _I don't ever want to be so low_

 _As to touch the ground, I won't let it show_

 _I'm having fun, so_

 _I'm high flying._

(Ivy scores for the Stars.)

(A montage of Chasers scoring, Bludgers being hit, goals saved, etc.)

All: _We're high flying!_

 _To the sky_

 _Playing a game_

 _Wondering why_

 _But this situation is all the same_

 _We are not to blame._

 _We're high flying!_

Nom Nom quickly applauded. "Well done, players. Nothing like a song to entertain the crowd. Just to recap during the song, the Stars are still in the lead 70-40. But the Moons can still keep up and there is still the Snitch to worry about. Speak of which, while everyone else has been practically a beehive, Seekers Ruby and Harry have laid low, hoping for a glimpse of that little flyer."

That was true. Since the match started, Ruby and Harry have hovered on their brooms above everyone else, looking for the Snitch. Neither wanted to be in the thick of things.

"You alright over there?" Harry asked Ruby at one point.

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate, and I'm not letting you throw me off."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Not bad.

But as he admired Ruby's determination, Harry caught sight of something glimmering by Ruby's ear. Ruby saw it to, and witnessed the Snitch fly off. Quickly, they raced after it.

"It looks like Ruby and Harry have certainly spotted something," Nom Nom announced. "While Harry is the more experienced flyer, I wouldn't underestimate Ruby. Let's see if either of them will get it."

Ruby and Harry raced to get the Snitch, while Sonic managed to catch a brief glimpse. Honestly, he didn't know who he was cheering for.

Ruby managed to get in another burst of speed, pulling her in front of Harry. But just as she was going to grab it….

WHAM! Ivy quickly flew in front of her, causing Ruby to nearly lose control of her broom. Harry had also been distracted, but the sabotage was clearly targeted at Ruby. And it was enough. In the few seconds it took for both Seekers to recover, the Snitch had disappeared again.

"I'm good," Ruby told Harry, who nodded.

Chef then blew his whistle. "Penalty kick to the Mysterious Moons for Ivy's sabotage," he announced.

Double D took the Quaffle and flew to the hoops, throwing it as hard as he could. Luckily, Snake overshot, and the Moons scored. Double D sighed in relief.

"With that done, it's 70-50 Stars. The Snitch is still in play after Ivy sabotages Ruby, and the game is still on."

The rest of the competitors all glared at Ivy, who simply shrugged.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Penalty or not, who said we had to play fair?" Ivy asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **You should see the matches I've had with Slytherin," Harry said. "That move on Ruby was nothing compared to what I've seen players do."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"And the game continues. Yusei currently has the Quaffle. He passed it to Leo. Back to Yusei. Back to Leo. These guys are doing whatever they possibly can to keep the ball away from the Stars, and-oh, no. A Bludger has crashed the party."

Mandy had sent a Bludger hurdling to Yusei and Leo, making Yusei drop the Quaffle. Then Ivy caught it. "Sorry, losers," she said.

Leo banged his fist on his broom in frustration, while Yusei shook his head. The Moons were allowed another penalty throw, but Leo missed this time.

"With that taken care of, sort of, we still have a match to worry about. Oh, and it looks like Harry has spotted something!"

Taking this cue as a Snitch, Ruby quickly zoomed in Harry's direction, hoping to catch up to him. "That snitch is mine, Harry!" she called.

Ivy saw her following Harry and gaining on him. She shook her head in amusement. She had the perfect way to get rid of either Ruby or Sonic, and this was the way to do it.

"Mandy, I need your bat. Quick!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Just watch."

Mandy handed her the bat, and Ivy saw a Bludger coming to her. Grinning, she whacked it as hard as she could toward Ruby.

"End of the line, Red," Ivy called to Ruby. Ruby turned to her for a split second, but it was enough, and she saw the Bludger coming right to her. And that one split second meant she wouldn't get out it time.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So I'm staring at this crazy ball of metal and magic," Ruby said. "Then it hits me all of a sudden. And I'm not talking about the Bludger. Just how far is this person willing to go?**

" **Anyway, I couldn't move, and there I was, bracing myself for the concussion to come."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sure enough, Ruby was bracing herself for the blow to come.

When something finally did hit her, she flinched, because she thought it was the Bludger for one second. Then she realized, that didn't feel like a crazy metal ball. But for some reason, something had fallen on top of her.

Ruby looked, and realized what had fallen on top of her. There, barely staying on his own broom, groaning and with what seemed like a scary head wound, was Sonic.

It didn't take long for Ruby to put two and two together.

"Ruby!" Leo called out. "We called time out. Bring Sonic down here, quickly!"

Since it was time out, it was also apparent that the chaos with the Bludger had distracted Harry from catching the Snitch. As fast as she could, Ruby pulled Sonic off his broom and onto hers, and then flew down with him. He was groaning a little, but Ruby managed to catch something he had said.

"Hey, Ruby."

A stretcher was brought in. "Since we can't use the school's hospital wing, we have an emergency medical tent. Guys, take him there."

The two interns hoisted Sonic on the stretcher and whisked him away. Just as they left, Mega Man stepped to the stretcher and put an ice pack on Sonic.

"I think he needs this," he said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have to admit," Harry said. "I have never seen** _ **that**_ **in a Quidditch match before."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **And the ice pack is done," Mega Man said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"With Sonic out of commission, the Stars need a new Keeper or they're disqualified," Chris said. "So figure something out."

Then lightbulb appeared above Harry's head. He had an idea. So he called up to the stands. "Ron, how would you like to lead my team to victory?"

The redhead raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think I would be involved in this."

"Come on," said the girl next to him. "The other team has no other option."

"Then you've convinced me," he said. "Hermione, wish me luck."

Chris threw him his Cleansweep Eleven. "Go for it."

Ron flew up to the hoops, ready to go. "Okay," Nom Nom announced. "Let the game restart."

Everyone was flying around, hoping to score. Ruby was watching it all, as angry as could be. It was hard to tell whom she was more angry to: Ivy or Sonic?

Ivy nearly puts her out of commission, and Sonic protects her from the Bludger. Still, in doing that, Sonic may have doomed himself to elimination. He had left his post. In fact, she had also heard Yusei scored a point while Sonic was hurrying to her. Yusei had been unaware of what was happening, so no one could blame him.

"Why, Sonic?" Ruby asked herself, flinging her arms around to stretch. "Why protect me?"

She continued swinging her arms around to both stretch and burn off frustration. As she did so, her fingers suddenly enclosed on something cold, round, and hard.

Next thing Ruby was aware of, everyone was staring at her, mouth gaping. Especially Harry.

"Did you just….?" he asked.

Confused, Ruby looked into her hand. Somehow, in her frustration, she had caught the Snitch!

"Did I just…?"

"Yes."

"That was pure luck, Harry. I hope you know that."

"I do. Still, you caught it."

"Does that mean we win?"

Nom Nom smiled. "Indeed you did. By a score of 200-80, the winners of the challenge are the Mysterious Moons!"

The Moons all flew back down and cheered. Ruby still couldn't believe that had just happened, and neither could anyone else. The Stars all flew back down, with Ivy fuming.

"Well, that didn't turn out the way we hoped," Ron told Harry.

"Yeah, I know. But thanks for helping anyway."

"No problem."

Chris quieted the group. "Before we get back to the portal, we need to make sure Sonic's okay."

Everyone walked down to the medical tent, where Sonic was sitting on a cot, holding the ice pack to his head.

"How is he?" Ruby asked a nurse.

"We haven't done the cure yet, so be patient. Why the robot gave him the ice pack, I have no idea."

Ruby and Mega Man nodded each other and walked over to Sonic. "Hey, Sonic," Mega Man said.

"Hey," Sonic told him. "Thanks for the ice pack."

"Sure thing."

Ruby sat down and glared at Sonic. "You are the craziest guy I have ever met, you know. You didn't really have to protect me like that. Knowing what I'm eventually going to do in the future, I don't worry about injuries."

Sonic smiled. "Still, it was worth it."

Ruby rolled her eyes. Then, in front of everyone, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Anyway, thanks. I owe you one."

Sonic nodded, blushing from the kiss. "Of course."

But that wasn't the end of it. Because after a few seconds, the two kissed each other full.

Most of the group shook their heads in amusement. Things might have stayed silent for a long time had it not been for Deadpool.

"WHOO! THAT'S PART OF MY DEBT TAKEN CARE OF!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think my work is done for now," Mega Man said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That may have been the oddest Quidditch match I have ever been in," Harry said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **At least we have one target to take out," Ivy said. "And I can't believe my plan worked so well."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon, everyone was back on the plane, and some of the Stars were sitting in Economy.

"So who should we eliminate now?" Moka asked.

"I have no idea," Harry said. "Although, I have two options. The first one is Ivy."

"I understand that," said Mega Man. "Who else?"

Mandy looked at them. "I think I know. Harry, you want us to take out Sonic."

"Sonic?" Moka asked. "But why?"

Harry looked at her. "Sonic's a nice guy. And I'm happy he's finally together with Ruby. But if he had not gone to protect her, I would have caught that Snitch. Besides, he left the hoops wide open. I saw Yusei scoring right before Sonic got hit by the Bludger."

"But don't forget who's fault it is in the first place," Moka told him. "Ivy sent the Bludger to Ruby, and that's what-"

Mandy interrupted her. "There you go. Sonic did that to protect Ruby. He really likes her. And now that they're together again, he's bound to be distracted all over again."

"What about Ruby?" Mega Man asked. "Won't Sonic's elimination sadden her?"

"I'm counting on it," Mandy said. "Better her than us."

The rest of the group was stunned by that comment. "Okay, that was mean."

"Then you all don't really know who I am," Mandy said as she walked out the door.

She saw Ivy just outside the door. "I think I have them sufficiently convinced," she said.

"Great. Then it's time for part two."

Both of them waited a few minutes before Nom Nom showed up. "Okay, now," Ivy said.

"Gee, I'm happy your plan worked, Ivy," Mandy said in a slightly exaggerated tone.

Ivy smiled. "So am I. Who would have thought it would be so easy to manipulate my own team?"

"All you had to do was send the Bludger to Ruby, hope Sonic would rush in to help her, and this would all distract Harry from catching that Snitch."

"Exactly. The rest of the team thinks there are no strings attached. Poor Sonic."

"Aha!"

Ivy and Mandy looked up to see Nom Nom. "Can't keep secrets, can you?"

Ivy smiled. "I don't know. Can you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't want you repeating what you just heard to the Stars. Ever. And certainly not talk to anyone until Sonic is off the plane. Can you do that for us?"

Nom Nom raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I open that door and blab my mouth out?"

Mandy glared. "Because you may be just an intern, but I've been wanting my revenge for last season."

This made Nom Nom a little fearful.

"On top of this," said Ivy, "if you keep this as our little secret, I'll find Dot the Animaniac. And I will make sure you forever reign supreme as the Cutest Bear on the Internet. Can you do that for us?"

Now Nom Nom was looking at them. It was very tempting.

 **(Later…)**

The Stars were all sitting in the elimination room. Sonic looked completely healed, and a little bored. Ivy had her legs crossed, waiting for it to be over. Everyone else was expressionless.

"And here we have six Stars, ready to decide if fate was kind to them," Chris said. "You have all cast your votes, so get ready to have your peanuts.

"Moka."

"Mega Man."

"Mandy."

"And Harry."

Now all that was left was Sonic and Ivy. Neither changed their expressions.

"Eco terrorist, speedy hedgehog. One of you is about to receive the last bag. The other one is going home. Ivy, you twice tried to harm another competitor, something that didn't sit well with everyone. Sonic, your sacrifice, though heroic, may have cost your team the challenge. Still, this isn't my decision. It's your team's.

"The final bag goes to….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ivy."

Ivy caught the bag. "I guess taking the fall was a foolish move," she said teasingly.

"Actually, it wasn't. As I have said, I didn't enter for the money. I have already gotten all I can from this game. So I'm not mad at my team."

Mega Man fist bumped him. "Then good luck."

"Thanks. And tell Ruby I'll be watching her, and to win for us."

"I will."

Sonic nodded to the team. "Catch you later," he said as he took the parachute and jumped out of sight.

"I think we'll all miss him," Moka said.

"Me too," Harry added.

Ivy, meanwhile, just smirked.

 **(Later…)**

"I kinda saw it coming," Ruby told Mega Man. She had just heard the news. "After everything that's happened today, I knew he wouldn't last with Mandy around. I'm guessing she and Ivy had something to do with it."

"Me too," Mega Man told her. "But we at least have another reason to hate Ivy now."

Ruby smiled. "I hope she and I both make the finals so I can use Crescent Rose to chop her hair off."

"Creepy, but cool."

As they talked, Yusei stepped out of first-class to walk to the cafeteria. Then he saw Nom Nom, who seemed a little panicked.

"Nom Nom?" Yusei asked. "Is something wrong?"

Before he could answer, Ivy stepped beside them. "Hello, you two. What are you chatting about?"

"Nothing," said Nom Nom.

He was about to leave when Yusei looked at Ivy. "What did you do to Sonic?"

Ivy looked at him, acting confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What did you do. I know you had a part in his elimination."

"Well, I voted against him. He abandoned his post to rescue one of YOUR teammates. That's all."

Yusei didn't quite believe her. "Ivy, what did you do to him?"

Suddenly, Ivy smiled. "Me? Don't look at me. The one to blame is Nom Nom here."

Nom Nom looked at her. "Ivy, why are you bringing me into this?"

This was the time to strike. "I must admit it now," Ivy told Yusei. "There was a plan involving eliminating Sonic. I won't say how much I was involved. But Nom Nom was also involved."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"I mean he knew about the plan the entire time, but didn't say anything to anyone. He had full knowledge, and he may have come up with a few ideas himself."

Yusei looked at them both. "Is this true?"

Nom Nom looked at Ivy. "What are you doing?"

"Telling your rival the truth. That's all."

The koala's eyes widened. Ivy was betraying him.

Then Yusei looked at Nom Nom. "Dude, tell me it's not true. Tell me you knew nothing of the plot to get rid of Sonic."

Ivy laughed. "He won't be able to tell you that, Yusei."

That was true. Nom Nom stayed silent. One look on his face told Yusei what he needed to know.

"I see," he said.

Nom Nom shook his head. "I knew about the plan. But I wanted to warn Sonic and the rest of the Stars."

"And yet, you spent last season causing one elimination after another," Ivy said. "Remember what he's done, Yusei. He used Deadpool and Mandy, both of whom he eventually cast aside. He nearly destroyed your relationship with Lammy. And never mind the fact that he got you eliminated."

"I wanted to warn everyone," Nom Nom told Yusei. "They said if I didn't, they would make sure Dot the Animaniac knew who I was. You have to believe me. You do, right?"

Yusei looked at him. It wasn't a look of anger. It was surprise and hurt. "I'll find out later," he said, his voice hollow. Then he walked back inside first-class.

Ivy smiled. "You really know how to make friends, Nom Nom," she said sarcastically.

"He wasn't my friend," Nom Nom snapped at her.

"He'll be sad to hear that," Ivy told him. Then she walked away, laughing. Nom Nom watched her with feelings of anger and regret.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Mandy was in the cafeteria, reading a book. Suddenly, she saw Gaz come in. "What do you want?" Mandy asked.

"Just passing through. So what did you guys do to Sonic?"

This got Gaz a glare. "You always assume it was Ivy and I, don't you?"

Gaz shrugged. "Considering how evil you two are, it's not hard. You two are so alike. Evil, sinister, willing to betray their allies, etc."

"Of course," Mandy told her. "We wouldn't want to be anyone else. Certainly wouldn't want to be you, anyway."

And another hint went right past her. Gaz shook her head. "I don't have time for this," she said as she walked out of the room.

That backfired. Again. Gaz was starting to wonder if Mandy would ever get the hint that she was in danger. Surely, she should have realized it by now. Mandy was one of the smartest people in the game. She should have found out.

Of course, maybe the reason she hadn't was because Ivy and Mandy were equal partners, and Mandy was the one who pushed Ivy into the alliance in the first place. Did Mandy think she was the one in control at the moment?

Either way, time was running out. Since hints didn't work, Gaz was thinking it was time to do something that made her want to barf.

She would have to warn Mandy personally.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Just to point out, this was uploaded a day before my birthday! Whoo!**

 **Sonic winds up another pawn knocked down in Ivy's giant chess game. While protecting Ruby was sweet, the rest of the team was convinced by our evil duo Ivy and Mandy that Sonic would only drag the team down with his feelings. At least Ruby and Sonic are ready to be together when the season ends.**

 **Deadpool, Cynder, and Snake all came back to help with the Quidditch challenge, and even Ron and Hermione came for the fun. And Deadpool now has more money to pay his Nohr debt. Yay!**

 **Mega Man fulfills two more tasks on his list, but was unable to stop Sonic's elimination. At least he played a hand in getting Ruby and Sonic together. Let's see if there's anything else in store for Mega Man X's mission.**

 **Besides Sonic, Ivy has managed to mess up Nom Nom's chance at redemption by tricking both him and Yusei. We're still up in the air on what's going to happen now, but things have become certainly interesting for Yusei and Nom Nom, two rivals whose fates on the show seem intertwined.**

 **Gaz is starting to make an effort to warn Mandy of Ivy's upcoming betrayal, but the blonde devil child does not yet get the clue. Now it looks like Gaz will have to take matters into her own hands.**

 **We still have another chapter to worry about, so here it goes.**

 **After the plane gets lost, Chris has to make a change of plans and have the challenge in a remote abandoned mine. It's creepy, it's deadly, and to Chris, it's downright fun. During the challenge, two different people bond in the face of peril. One person tries to warn an enemy, but that enemy stubbornly refuses to listen. Yet another starts to truly realize their own hidden feelings. And in the end, will it even be a competitor who goes home?**

 **Now, on to the subject of returnees, just a reminder and a change. I have decided to add all those eliminated this season, plus those from last season who didn't make it to this season. One is my choice, and the other will be decided by poll. And like I said, Connie will be the only exception, as she's still recovering. The poll will be up in a few chapters. Be ready.**

 **Nothing left to do now except to read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, give me good luck messages and audition tapes, ask questions to our eliminated competitors, and decide who you want back.**

 **See you next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	22. Revenge of the Mine!

**In the early days of Total Drama Everything, I took my competitors into an abandoned mine, where teams battled on mine carts and people got shocked to a crisp.**

 **Today, another mine comes in for vengeance. And pain.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, the two teams got their first taste of the Wizarding World when they took a large red train to Hogwarts. I assure you, Harry was more excited than I had ever seen him. First, a scavenger hunt to warm everyone up. During the search, Mega Man wound up fulfilling another task by taking two steps to the left to avoid detection by Mandy and Ivy who were planning on tackling Ruby and Sonic, the two lovebirds still forced to stay Stars won the scavenger hunt, and was given a huge advantage in a team vs. team Quidditch match, where Cynder, Deadpool, and Snake came to join in on the fun. And Nom Nom made a pretty excellent announcer. Up to her evil tricks, Ivy decided to take matters into her own hands and put Ruby in harm's way of a crazy bludger, only for Sonic to take the blow at the last second, which allowed the two speedsters to reunite and help Mega Man give Sonic a much-needed ice pack, fulfilling a second task. Unfortunately, everything turned out to be Ivy's plan, as she used Sonic's heart against him and convinced the Stars to give the Blue Blur the boot. As a bonus to the plan, she threatened Nom Nom to keep everything a secret and tricked poor Yusei. So much for their budding friendship. How will Nom Nom repair what he had damaged? Will Ivy follow through on her plan to betray Mandy? Maybe we'll find the answers right now. On Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

"I think this is the largest amount of good-luck messages we have ever received," Chris said, looking at the giant bag. It was stuffed with the familiar video devices.

Nom Nom was also looking at the bag. "Sure is a big response."

"Yep. You know what to do. You're not getting lunch until each device has been given out."

The koala glared at him. "Of course, 'master'," he growled.

"Darn right, I am."

Nom Nom shook his head and walked out of the cockpit, ready to deliver the messages.

"Let's see," he said, counting inside the bag. "One message sent to four people altogether….going to have to divide that one. Another from Mandy….oh God, it's that Story person again. Another Ruby, another Ivy, one for Leo, and one for….."

He sighed in frustration. "...Yusei."

"Oh, shut up," Chris said from inside the cockpit. "Just get it done."

"Right away, 'your majesty'."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't know who I hate more," Nom Nom said. "Chris, Ivy, or Yusei?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Since there had been so many messages, everyone had gathered in the cafeteria to receive them. Once Nom Nom entered the room, everyone went silent and looked at him.

"You guys know the drill," he said. "If you have one or more messages from home, get in line. If not, sucks to be you. Now, I need scythe girl, robot boy, the devil child, the hippie, the prince with daddy issues, and Yusei to get in line. Single file! I said single file!"

"What's up with you?" Ruby asked, noticing Nom Nom's mood.

"Nothing. Just come get your messages so I can fume in peace."

One by one, the people whom Nom Nom listed were given one or two devices to watch the videos. As they got them, the koala would glare at them, and they at the security camera, where he knew Chris was watching.

The last competitor to receive their message(s) was Yusei. And this exchange was different. This time, Nom Nom didn't glare at him. He barely looked at him at all. In fact, he could barely force himself to give him the device. Yusei took it in a similar way, and then walked away without another word.

Nom Nom looked at him as he left, shaking his head. This koala knew just how much he had screwed up.

Someone was looking at him too. Ivy had a victorious smirk on her face as she and Mandy looked at Nom Nom.

"I hope this makes you excited," Ivy said. "That jerk betrayed you last season because you were merely playing the game your way."

Mandy nodded. "I didn't even know he was starting to settle things with Yusei."

"Well, now that this is done, Nom Nom won't become a threat to our plans."

"Serves him right."

"Rest assured, Mandy. You have my word that I won't do the same."

"Good."

Gaz was walking back to the cargo hold to play on her Game Slave, when she overheard the conversation. She had to bite her lip in order to keep from blurting out the truth.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That little liar!" Gaz blurted out. "Mandy has got to find out the truth soon, or history will repeat itself. And there's a difference this time. Nom Nom only betrayed Mandy because she betrayed him first. I know Ivy merely wants to throw out the pawn in her game when she outlasts her usefulness. That's way worse than revenge.**

" **I'm going to have to tell Mandy personally if it's ever going to get into her head."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"In the meantime, I want to see one of the messages," Ivy said, turning on one of her devices.

 **(Ivy's message, submitted by EggLover)**

 **Eggman is around various robots and something that has a camera in his hands**

 **Sr. Eggman: Hello, My name is Ivo Robotnik but everyone else call me Eggman. Listen, I have a great history, and I made some pretty good ideas with my creations. But that meddlesome hedgehog Sonic and his meddlesome friends have foiled almost everything I ever planned, so thank you for eliminating him from that Total Drama whatever show, and I hope you win, Poison Ivy.**

 **Eggman: Also, I am planning to expand my empire and I heard about your activities against Batman, so I think we could join forces after the game, and possibly a date. Of course I heard I can't kiss you, but I think we could be a very good couple, and we can defeat everyone else in our way. But please don't bring that Mandy girl, she scare me a little, so anyways call me.**

 ***end***

"To be this man's queen," Ivy said. "I'll consider it."

"A shame he didn't invite me," Mandy pointed out. "At least he admits I scare him."

Ivy smiled. "Now, let me see one of your messages."

Mandy looked at one of her devices and turned it on.

"Be warned," Mandy said. "According to the address on the back, it's that Story lady again."

 **(Mandy's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open up somewhere in the void. Story is there, riding Oceana (her Kyogre, currently in Primal Reversion mode). Accompanying her are two Pheromosa, named Lusie and Roma. She looks ABSOLUTELY ticked off.)**

 **Story: Hello, Mandy. (growling) You know, I gave Ivy a chance. I warned her what would happen if she tried anything on Ruby and Sonic. But she didn't listen, and now she has to pay the price for what she's done.**

 **Lusie and Roma: (chitter in agreement)**

 **Story: I'll be arriving to exact some karma and pick up Shroomy sometime soon. It might be before you get this message, it might be after. In the meantime, I think you should reconsider who you should put your trust in. There's more to Ivy's plan than meets the eye, you know.**

 **(Lusie and Roma nod in agreement)**

 **Story: I guess I'll see you when I arrive at the plane. (to Oceana) WARP SPEED, YOU MAJESTIC WATER BEAST!**

 **(Oceana cries out; video goes to static)**

 ***end***

Ivy only had one reaction: laughter. "This girl really thinks she can scare me?" she asked. "I'm a world-renowned supervillainess. All she has is a giant whale."

"So what do we do?"

"We'll give her back the stupid mushroom. But once she gets it, we'll push her off the plane. That will teach her not to mess with Poison Ivy."

"Quick question: what did she mean by 'more to Ivy's plan than meets the eye'?"

"Oh, nothing. Remember, it's a girl who doesn't know what she's doing."

"True."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Leo had walked into the hallway so he could watch his own message. He really wanted some privacy for this. His message had actually arrived with a box.

 **(Leo's message, submitted by Evenanandro1dcancry)**

 **The video starts, and two people are seen outside a large castle. One is a thief with an eyepatch and white hair named Niles, and the other is a mage with blond hair named Odin. They are Leo's royal retainers.**

 **Odin: Pray tell has our message to Lord Leo begun?**

 **Niles: Yes Odin, it's started.**

 **Odin: Excellent, Niles. Salutations, Lord Leo. I am glad the winds of fate have allowed us to converse with you once more before your return.**

 **Niles: That has to be the most complicated way to say hello ever.**

 **Odin: I merely wish for Lord Leo to know how I have awaited for his return. It has been quite difficult without him.**

 **Niles: Seriously with you gone his highness-your father-has had us helping out your siblings and their retainers. Prince Xander had us doing the most menial tasks the other day, and Princess Elise wanted us to join her in the most childish game.**

 **Odin: I quite enjoyed spending time with Princess Elise. Her boundless energy rejuvenated my spirit. I cannot await another day we'll spent with her.**

 **Niles: Personally I found helping Princess Camilla to be the best time we've had with your siblings. There were two big reasons in particular I enjoyed her company, if you know what I mean milord.**

 **Odin: Come now Niles, Lord Leo does not wish to waste time hearing of how enchanting spending time with his sisters has been. I am sure he wishes to discuss his matters instead as it has been ages since we last conversed.**

 **Niles: It has been quite a while Lord Leo. Just know we have managed to see a few of your moments on the show during our time off.**

 **Odin: Indeed we've witnessed many of your feats of glory. You have proven to be quite the competitor.**

 **Niles: My favorite part was seeing how you won over the tennis girl, milord. Too bad she got eliminated the challenge after you got together. Then again, it is a large plane and I imagine the flight to be quite long. Who knows just how much the two of you managed to do together in that short span of time? (He winks suggestively.)**

 **Odin: Niles you know Lord Leo would never commit such sacrilegious acts, especially in a public setting.**

 **Niles: I'm just saying she was quite charming and good looking. Not to mention Lord Leo was after her since day one. I'd imagine after waiting so long he wouldn't wait any longer to "spend time" with her. I know I wouldn't.**

 **Odin: Niles! How can you possibly say such slanderous things about Lord Leo?**

 **Niles: You know I merely jest, milord. On a more serious matter though milord, please do not blind yourself in your quest to get revenge over your dearly departed.**

 **Odin: I agree milord. Ivy is quite the cunning strategist. Stay focused on the main objective of securing victory. Fate will take care of Ivy and your sweetheart shall be avenged in due time.**

 **Niles: The last thing we want is for you to get eliminated due to a simple mistake made out of anger or frustration, especially with how King Garon has been on edge recently. If you don't win milord there's a good chance you may be exiled from the kingdom for failing him and failing Nohr.**

 **Odin: We must unfortunately be off now Lord Leo. However, before we go, we have enclosed a special gift to make the rest of your travels more bearable.**

 **Niles: We know how much you enjoy tomatoes milord, but there don't seem to be any available for you. Princess Camilla helped us sneak some out of the royal kitchen to send you quite a few. There should be enough to last until the show is over but only if you limit yourself to a single tomato a day.**

 **Odin: It has been a pleasure Lord Leo and upon your return Niles I, along with your siblings, shall host the largest banquet and a royal ball fit for a king in your honor.**

 **Niles: Make sure to bring your special lady to the royal ball milord, as your siblings are dying to meet her and this seems like the best opportunity.**

 **Odin: Farewell Lord Leo. May you have an eventful remaining time and we shall be eagerly awaiting your return.**

 **Niles: There's not much competition left milord you will win I believe in you, Odin believes in you, your siblings believe in you, and I'm sure somewhere deep within your father believes in you as well.**

 ***end***

 _They must have made sure these didn't get squashed or spoiled on the way here_ , Leo said as he took one of the tomatoes out of the box.

He smiled. Though he was a little embarrassed by his retainers' comments about him spending "alone time" with Julie, he was glad they had responded. Now he had a snack.

Or, if Ivy were to ever try to take him out, a weapon.

"I'm fighting for you, Julie," he whispered as he walked into the first-class room.

He walked to the counter, where he passed by Ruby, who was about to read one of her own messages.

 **(Ruby's message, submitted by SonnikuLover)**

 **Amy is with her friends Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat with his pet frog named Froggy.**

 **Amy: Ruby, if you are seeing this message, good. Because I saw the last episode and I am so angry right now about our Sonikku being eliminated.**

 **Cream: Amy, we are also upset about what happened but don't you think are you over exaggerating?**

 **Amy: Of course not. Anyways Ruby I hope you see this video because believe it or not despite the fact that I am still kind of upset with you, I hope you win or at least go farther than that grass evil witch Ivy.**

 **Big: Well, Ivy is horrible but she did it to torment everyone, not just only you.**

 **Amy: No offense Big, but if Ivy harms Froggy, how you will react to that?**

 **Big: I could make her regret that!**

 **Amy: Anyways, Ruby we are on your side, avenge Sonikku, and when Ivy is eliminated, I hope soon, (she prepares her Piko Piko Hammer.) I will be ready.**

 ***end***

"Already working on it," Ruby said, smiling. She wasn't about to let Sonic's elimination get in her way. She was out for the money, and the revenge. She held Crescent Rose, in compact form, and nodded at the blank screen. "Bring it on, Ivy."

Then she had turned her attention to the other device. This one had instructions on the back, telling her that it was for her, Mega Man, Ivy, and Mandy. The other three had all gotten the message, but parts of each were blocked out so no one could find out what the messenger had said about the other three.

 **(Ruby's, Mega Man's, Ivy's, and Mandy's message, submitted by coolgirl526)**

 **A 16 year old girl with short, shoulder length brown hair and red framed glasses sits in a simple purple office chair looks at the screen.**

 **Girl: Hello? Uh hi! I'm Coolgirl526, and I've been a good fan for a good while now and been cheering you guys on for a while now. I just wanted to say a few things to you to kinda warn/help you guys out.**

 **To Ruby: Sweetheart, I know you just been dealt a hard blow of losing Sonic because SOMEONE (not naming any names) likes to be the sinker of ships. But back to the point. Honey your last name is Rose, live up to it. Now is the time to grow your thorns and grow stronger as now you have someone to fight for, Sonic. Use your pain to grow stronger and not keep you held back. Make him proud and continue fighting. Got it?**

 **To Mandy: Mandy, Mandy, Mandy... There are things I can't say, but I hope to get them to you to the best of my ability. You know the odd things about icebergs? The things we see above the water is only the tip. The rest is always far beneath the waves. A good way to describe someone. The persona they portray on the outside can only either worsen, or get better. Watch yourself and remember, the worst kind of poison clings to the walls...**

 **To Mega Man: Mega Man, you have been quite a curve ball. Now you are slowly becoming a glass tank. You are powerful yes, but you're walking on thin ice. You don't know when your going to fall in, but you will if you don't plan your next move perfectly. One wrong step, and you're out of the competition. Be careful and think before acting. It could save you on the long run.**

 **To Ivy: And YOU. I can't decide on if I love to hate you or hate to love you, both for the same reason. How well you're doing as a villain. As I told someone else, there are things I can't say, but I have this nagging feeling that you're going to become stronger. But I do know that I'm thankfully seeing history repeat itself. And just like before, seeing your defeat will be satisfying. And also being a big superhero fan, I know the villain never wins. I only wish you the worst of luck.**

 ***end***

All four recipients had different reactions to the message. Ruby grinned, her determination set. Mandy was intrigued, wondering what the girl had meant. Ivy just snickered, believing this girl was wrong.

And Mega Man had certainly gotten something from the message. So far, he had given Toph a hug, Daxter a dirty diaper, Sonic an ice pack, and had walked two steps to the left in order to gather information from Ivy undetected. He still had Double D's roses and Harry's dead mice.

Judging by what he had just heard, he would have to plan accordingly if he wanted to give the items without going in over his head.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Chris looked at the security cameras. "Just Yusei's message left," he said. Then he turned to the cameraman. "To everyone watching, brace yourself. This one's a weird one."

They looked at one of the cameras in first-class's broom closet, where he was hoping to watch his in private. He was hoping for some good news, and certainly didn't want Nom Nom anywhere near the screen.

 **(Yusei's message, submitted by Vegetalucard)**

 **We see Crow competing in a balcony in what looks like a dueling tournament.**

 **Crow: Now listen, brother! I know it looks like Nom Nom did ya wrong, but when it comes crashing down, and it hurts inside, ya gotta take a stand, it don't help to hide! What I'm sayin' is you gotta forgive him brother! Ya gotta forgive him or... Or Americantan will be destroyed! I got one am a supporter of them, and I don't want it destroyed brother! So if that happens, what'cha gonna do, when Crowmania runs wild on you?**

 **The thing is it didn't sround like Crow, and the words didn't match his lip movements. It then transitions to other footage.**

 **Jack: (in a Southern accent) Yeehaw! I am in agreement with the thangs comin' outta' Crow's mouth. So Yusei, you better saddle up on forgivin' that koala!**

 **Leo: Me and my sister Luna agree as well.**

 **Akiza: Uh, yeah, I'm so like, not asking you to do thaaaaaat. It's not that we like, don't want you suspicious, but like... I'm allergic to koalaaaaaaas.**

 **Crow: But Akiza, what about Janistan brother?**

 **Akiza: What about Flyinpaaaaaaan? (Jack looks at her)**

 **Jack: I don't quite like your tone Akiza. Imma set y'all straight now! Y'all come back here young lady!**

 **(Jack follows a slow-moving, edited in the video, Akiza top-speed on his duel runner.)**

 **(We now go to footage of Muffy, which has her near what looks like Yusei's leg.)**

 **Muffy: Yusei, gaze into my eyes! You are now at my control! You will now forgive Nom Nom!**

 **The video then goes to Deadpool breakdancing for money.**

 **Deadpool: Yusei, forgive Nom nom or me and the... Dog... Leader.. will wipe you from existence! Chimichanga catchphrase!**

 **(As if the video weren't absurd enough, it then cuts to Yugi Muto in what looks like a fog effect.)**

 **Yugi: Yusei, oooooo, You must forgive Nom nom, or I'll haunt-**

 **(He is cut short when another voice is heard off-screen.)**

 **?: Nom nom! Get me out of this bucket! (The voice sounds an awful lot like Chris.)**

 **Yugi: Ignore that, it's the... drunk ghost of Joe... Joe Speed.**

' **Other' ghost: I'm not drunk! ... Ok, so maybe I did drink some wine before this, but just get me out!**

 **Kaiba (who was there for some reason): Uhh, Don't let Joe distract you. I don't even have any idea why he would do something so stupid to begin with!**

 **(The fog effect vanishes.)**

' **Other' ghost who is clearly Chris: Hey, Chef bet $20 that I couldn't do this, but I did. Now get me out of this bucket!**

 **Another voice: I had no idea he'd actually do it!**

 **Yugi: Ok, bottom-line, forgive Nom nom or I'll haunt you!**

 ***end***

Outside the broom closet, Double D was looking around.

"Where did Yusei go?" he asked.

A mere two seconds later, the closet door burst open, and a blue-black-red-yellow blur sped out of the room and dashed to the bathroom. Somehow, he wound up going faster than Sonic or Ruby ever did. Everyone looked at the message device, which now had a cracked screen.

"Found him," Leo said as they heard barfing coming from the bathroom.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yusei was sitting on the toilet, shivering.**

" **I have no idea what I just watched," he said. "All I know is that that was several minutes of my life I will never be able to get back.**

" **Still, I understand the message. And whoever sent it, whether it was my friends or the ghost of Yugi Moto, know that forgetting about what happened is not as easy as you think. I want to believe it wasn't Nom Nom's fault for what happened. I truly do. But I've been on the bad end of his schemes before. He was behind most of last season's eliminations, including my own. I can't let him bamboozle me again.**

" **Besides, I've been through enough this season already. Has everyone already forgotten the fact that I've been dumped, injured, confused, humiliated, fooled, scared, nearly shish-kabobed, and gotten stuck in quicksand-among other things- ALL IN ONE SEASON?! And we're not even at the merge yet.**

" **The point is, I've already been through alot this season before the latest deal with Nom Nom. And he has an impressive legacy, to boot. To be frank, I want to believe and forgive him, but I don't know if that's possible right now."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Don't know what that was about," Double D said, walking past the bathroom. As he walked, he saw Gaz, who was going into the cargo hold.

"Salutations," Double D said.

"Shut up, nerd."

That was the only response Double D got. Gaz rolled her eyes as she walked into the cargo hold, leaving Double D standing there.

He was used to these types of responses from her. Gaz generally avoided her teammates in favor of playing on her Game Slave. So everyone got those responses when they tried to talk to her. But there was a difference when it came to Double D.

Whenever Double D had tried to talk to Gaz about anything, Gaz would always glare at him and call him a nerd, a geek, sockhead, etc. To everyone else, she just ignored them or simply said, "Shut up", or "Beat it".

Double D had been questioning this for a few weeks now. He wondered why Gaz always seemed to target him she hated his guts, though he didn't know what for.

Or it could be…..something more complicated than that…..

And if that was true….

Double D slapped himself. He was not supposed to think about Gaz that way!

 **(In the cockpit…)**

"How much longer until we get there?" Chris asked Chef.

Chef didn't answer. He just whistled.

"Uh, Chef? Did you hear me?"

"I may have to admit something."

"What?"

Chef's eyes shifted in all directions. "The GPS is broken."

Silence.

Then Chris laughed. "Oh, that's funny. For a moment there, I thought you said the GPS was broken."

More silence. Chris' eyes widened.

"What? How? When?"

"The GPS is broken. Nom Nom was frustrated after being tricked by Ivy, and he kicked a bunch of stuff. I guess he hit the GPS. And this happened twelve hours ago. That's you what, how, and when."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Truth is, I may have shifted the blame," Chef said. "That broken GPS what Chris gets for not giving me a raise."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Do you at least have autopilot on?"

Chef looked at him. "Nom Nom broke that too."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **And the autopilot is for not giving me the extra week vacation," Chef added.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris was fuming. "So you mean to tell me we have been blindly flying around for twelve hours straight, with no telling on where we are, or if we're even close to our destination?"

Chef nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Get me the intercom."

All of a sudden, the speaker came on throughout the entire plane.

"Everyone, prepare for a rough landing! Where we are, I have no idea! Nom Nom, I'll deal with you later!"

Then Chris turned back towards Chef. "Land! Now!"

Chef nodded and quickly took the plane on a nosedive, leaving everyone screaming.

There was no runway. Instead, Chris announced, "Everyone just jump off! Get a parachute and jump!"

The competitors were all too scared of Chris' bad mood to object, so everyone quickly grabbed a parachute and jumped off the plane.

As for the plane itself, it luckily landed on a smooth area of dirt. Chris, Chef, and Nom Nom were all shaking; they had stayed on the plane during the entire landing.

"I call that landing a perfect 10," Chris said, close to hyperventilating from both fear and anger.

 **(Later…)**

Everyone had landed in a forested area, which just so happened to be in the middle of nowhere. Still, it wasn't long before everyone regrouped.

"That was, by far, the worst landing we have ever had," Leo said, brushing leaves off his outfit.

"What was Chris thinking?" Mega Man asked.

Ruby looked around. "No idea. Anyone know where we are?"

After a few moments of everyone sitting and wondering, Chris showed up with Nom Nom.

"Sorry about the scary landing. Somebody, who's name I will leave anonymous-" he glared at Nom Nom, who looked confused "-broke both the GPS and autopilot. So we had to make an emergency landing in the middle of nowhere. Chef's looking around right now for a place where we can have an emergency challenge until the GPS and autopilot are fixed. Speaking of which, Nom Nom, call an aircraft technician."

Nom Nom sighed and started dialing on the phone Chris handed him.

"Hey, Chris! What about over here?"

Chris and the others ran in the direction of Chef's shout. When they reached him, what they found was interesting. It was a giant mountain with a snowy cap. At the base of the mountain, the group saw what looked like railroad tracks, and a minecart sitting just outside. The tracks lead directly inside a cave, and it wasn't long before everyone realized what the mountain really was.

"You have got to be kidding," Mandy said.

"I'm not getting stuck in a giant crate again, am I?" Yusei asked.

Chris shook his head. "Since we're short on options, we might as well bring back a challenge from last season. That challenge is none other than the mine challenge. This time, there will be no kidnapping of teammates or crazy minecart battles. It's just a simple race." He then whispered something into the earpiece he had on. "There is a definite exit to this mine, and it's on the other side of the mountain. First team to make it back with all of their teammates wins invincibility. The losers, they know the drill."

He then made an axe sharpening sound and a gesture of cutting off his head.

"Of course, we only just found this place in the middle of nowhere, and we have made no modifications to it of any kind. However, that's what makes this challenge so interesting. We don't know what's in there to begin with, and neither do you guys. Could be snakes, could be cave-ins, could be broken elevator shafts. We don't know. So no worries."

"So we're just doing a rehash of last season again?" Mandy asked.

Chris glared at her. "You try and come up with a challenge after having to make an emergency landing."

Mandy rolled her eyes.

"I need a vacation," Chris said. "Anyway, I would ask you if you guys were ready, or if you had any questions, but I'm not in the mood right now. So just go in. Just go."

Apprehensively, everyone walked into the mine.

"You look like you need a nap," Nom Nom told Chris.

"Actually, that sounds good. Chef, tell the other interns to fetch me a lawn chair. As for you, Nom Nom, you go into the mine and stay there until the challenge is over."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I hate this stupid job!" Nom Nom exclaimed. "I hate this job, Ivy bamboozled me, what more has to happen?!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The first thing everyone ran into was an elevator. Since it was the only way, everyone went down to a lower level. This time, there were several warped and twisted paths.

"I suggest we all split up," Mega Man told the Stars. "That way, at least one of us will make it."

The Stars all went in separate directions. Leo looked at the rest of the Moons.

"We should do the same thing," he said. "Time to move."

Soon, every single competitor was on the go.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Chris was quietly snoring away on the lawn chair, while Chef watched the challenge on the security monitor.

"This should be fun," he said, switching between feeds. At the moment, he was watching Mega Man's feed.

"Mice, and roses," Mega Man kept repeating. "Mice, and roses. How the heck am I going to give those to Harry and Double D without drawing attention to myself?"

He didn't expect his mission to be this much trouble.

 **(Back to Chef…)**

"Now this is fun," he said.

 **(Back in the mine…)**

Yusei was running through the hallways, looking for the way out. At one point, he comes across a fork in the path, with two different ways to go to. Wanting to think for a second, Yusei sat down. As he sat, he spotted a spider on the ceiling, building a web.

"Oh, shut up," Yusei said to the spider, being too exhausted to be scared at the moment.

And he was too focused on the challenge to worry about Nom Nom. And that was saying something, because that had been eating at him ever since right after Hogwarts.

Yusei knew he wanted to believe Nom Nom was telling the truth. But after all that happened last season, when Nom Nom tried to break up him and Lammy, and gotten him eliminated?

He had no idea.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Nom Nom was also walking around the mine, having absolutely no idea what he did to deserve it.

"Whatever they said I did, I swear I didn't," he said to the cameraman. "I am quite positive. Though I think it must have had to do with the plane, because Chris kept glaring at me after it landed."

He stopped walking, and then sighed. "Who cares, anyway? I have bigger things to worry about."

If anyone had told Nom Nom last season that he would grow to respect his rival, he would have laughed. For two days straight. Now, all he felt was that he deserved the blame for what had happened.

"What have I done?" he asked.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wait a minute…."

After Nom Nom realized it, he swore. Loudly. "I thought they had forgotten to put me into one of these things!"

"As if," Chris said through walkie-talkie. "You know Chris never forgets this stuff. And neither do the producers."

(Author's Note: No, Nom Nom isn't turning a new leaf. Despite everything that's happened, he's still a jerk. But having gained respect in Yusei, he might as well feel guilty for letting himself be tricked by Ivy. And now the show is fulfilling their promise and making Nom Nom finally sing. This song has a medium-tempo with a pop vibe in it, and is titled "I Wouldn't Change A Thing".)

Nom Nom: _Don't get me wrong_

 _A new leaf is not turning_

 _For me._

 _I simply ask myself_

 _Why did ever want to help?_

 _The reason is plain to see_

 _I cannot deny_

 _I always hated this guy_

 _And I still do_

 _But as I have said_

 _I don't let debts go unpaid._

 _I wish I could tell him that is true_

 _Now I'm still not sure if I_

 _Can accept what he thinks_

 _If friends are what gets you by_

 _The reason you won't blink_

 _Fame, fortune, and the Internet_

 _What else could I need?_

 _But everything that happened this season_

 _I wouldn't change a thing._

 _Everything that happened this season_

 _I wouldn't change a thing._

"Are you ending already?" Chef asked.

"I said I would sing. I didn't say I would sing a 40-minute opera."

"Fair enough. Oh, and there's an elevator down one of the paths to the exit. Can you go make sure it runs more slowly than the others?"

Nom Nom shut off the walkie-talkie. "If I weren't dealing with the goody-two-shoes Yusei, I would have quit by now," he said as he went to find the elevator.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Mandy had no idea where she was going. Nor did she really care. These challenges were always stupid to her. She couldn't care less about what was in a stupid mine in a stupid mountain in the middle of a stupid forest while competing on this stupid show. That's what she kept thinking as she came to a stupid fork in the road.

Speaking of people and things Mandy thought stupid, one such person came to the very same fork.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Mandy said.

"And look what the cat regurgitated," Gaz said in reply.

Mandy scoffed. "Clever," she said sarcastically. "I'd trash talk you some more, but I have a challenge to win, so if you'll excuse me…"

She started to walk away, but Gaz stopped her, knowing very well this was the perfect chance. "How do you think Ivy's doing?"

"Mines aren't exactly her thing, but she's smart. That's what makes her a good ally. Something you sorely lack. Poor you."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Ivy's the very reason I don't want an ally. Do you have any idea what goes through someone's head? Especially her head?"

"I really don't care. Just know that the both of us are going to take you out of this game, and there is nothing you can do about it."

With one last glare, Mandy turned to walk away.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Yep, you had your chance," Gaz said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ivy is using you!" Gaz called out.

This one little statement made Mandy pause. She turned around to face Gaz again.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. Ivy is using you. You may think you are equal partners dominating this game together, but you're simply a pawn to her game. The only reason you've done what you've done so far since joining forces with her is because she is letting you. And soon, she is going to betray you."

Gaz couldn't tell if Mandy was even listening. Then, Mandy asked, "Where's your proof?"

"I heard Ivy say it while in the cargo hold."

"And the proof?"

"That's what I heard."

Mandy shook her head. "And like that, you have completely lost me. I hate to burst your bubble, but the reason Ivy and I teamed up is because I blackmailed her. If she hadn't joined up with me, I would have told both teams what really happened to that big fat panda Po. I'm the one that has Ivy on a leash, not the other way around. So how about you quit trying to fool me?"

"I'm not trying to fool you. I was telling the truth. I'm trying to warn you!"

"Oh, since when did Gaz suddenly care? When did she start to care about others? Heck, I'm surprised she even has a crush right now."

SLAP!

Gaz looked at her enemy, angrier than she had ever been. "Don't ever say a word about that again!"

"Have you already forgotten who you're dealing with?" Mandy asked, rubbing her face. "My guess is, you have. Remember what I said back in Hollywood? Ivy and I know all about your crush on Double D."

"Leave him out of this!"

"Uh, no."

An instant later, Mandy kicked Gaz in the shin, knocking her down. Then, she slapped her, just like what Gaz had done seconds before.

"You're less like me than I thought," Mandy said, mockingly, as Gaz struggled to get up. "All you are is weak."

"When are you going to realize you've dug yourself into a hole?" Gaz asked. Mandy responded by slapping her again, then took some rope and tied Gaz's hand to a piece of heavy rebar.

Mandy then looked at her. "That should hold until everyone else is out of the mine. I can see it now. 'Gaz didn't care about this stupid challenge, she was too hung up on a silly rivalry.' Now who's in a hole?"

Gaz glared her most hateful glare she could muster.

"When you take the Drop of Shame home, give Grim my regards and tell him, 'told you so'," Mandy said as she walked away, leaving Gaz struggling to free her hand.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think that moment right there was the closest I had ever come to smiling," Mandy said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruby was currently grateful for her Semblance. All she had to do was zoom down one hallway, make a really fast 180 if she hit a dead end, and then find another path. She was rocking this challenge.

"The closer I get to the end, the sooner the Moons can win," she said, while still running. "And the sooner Ivy can get what's coming to her. This is for Sonic."

She then hit another dead end. No matter. 180!

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Leo had reached another fork in the path, and was trying to decide which way to go when he heard a voice coming closer. Quickly, he hid behind a rock.

It was Harry, and he looked down both paths for a second before taking out his wand. " _Point Me._ "

The wand immediately spun and pointed up, halfway to the right. Since the deal with that spell was that it acted like a compass and had the wand point north, and since they had landed on the south side of the mountain, Harry grinned and started running down the path on the right.

Then Leo came out from behind the rock. "Thanks for the help, Harry," he said as he ran in the same direction.

 **(Somewhere else in the mine…)**

Nom Nom had found the elevator, and was in the process of making it a little slower. A set of tools had been lain out for him, but he had no idea what he was doing.

"What the heck is this thing again?" he asked himself, holding a screwdriver.

He shook his head and looked at the elevator's buttons. "Still better than unclogging the toilets," he said.

As he fumbled with the tools, he heard footsteps coming closer to the elevator. Nom Nom did his best to ignore them. Soon, someone was standing only ten feet from him, but he still didn't look.

"If you want to take the elevator, you might want to find another one. This one's busy."

"I can see that."

Cue a few silent curses. That was definitely not the person Nom Nom wanted to deal with.

"If you must know, Yusei, I have to sabotage this elevator and make it as slow as a snail. I highly suggest you try another path."

Yusei looked at him and said, "Or you can let me get on, ride it at its normal speed, and then you can try to sabotage it. Or, from how you're doing, break it."

"Sorry I'm not a master of technology like you."

"I never said I was a master of technology. I just know enough to see that you're doing a pretty lousy job."

"At least I'm trying!"

"Like how you were 'trying' to be nice and turn over a new leaf? Good job."

Somehow, Nom Nom had only managed to keep his cool.

"I already told you I was sorry. Sorry for not telling you about the plan to get rid of Sonic. Ivy threatened me to keep it secret, and you know it."

Yusei just sighed and said, "I want to believe you were tricked. I really do. But your track record speaks for itself."

"Well, thanks for reminding me. By the way, I am actually quite proud of that record. Who else could have played the game so masterfully?"

"Ugh! You are impossible!"

Yusei then stepped on the elevator.

"Going up?" Nom Nom asked. "Make room for one more. I'm done with the elevator anyway."

Nom Nom pressed the button as Yusei begrudgingly let him onto the elevator. Soon, it started going up. Both men stayed silent.

That's when the longest minute of their lives began. It started when the light kept flickering on and off. Yusei and Nom Nom both looked at it and ignored it, thinking it was the lightbulb.

Then came the huge jolt that nearly sent the passengers falling to the floor. "Okay, that was odd," Nom Nom said.

Next thing to happen was the light just shut off. Now that the elevator had already suffered one jump, they were now concerned.

"Something's wrong," Yusei said. Both stood there in complete darkness.

Finally, another large jolt sent both Nom Nom and Yusei to the floor, followed immediately by a loud, screeching sound, and the sense of falling.

Of course, this led to two guys in an elevator going straight to the bottom, and both guys screaming.

Then, the whole thing ground to a halt. Yusei had his head covered, looking around to see if it was safe. Nom Nom was rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

"You okay?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

Both stood up, gained their bearings, and looked around. They were in semi-darkness, barely able to see each other. "What do you think happened?" Nom Nom asked.

"Well, I told you that you were rigging the elevator incorrectly."

"Let's not worry about that right now."

Yusei started to bang on the doors, wondering if they were near a level. However, he couldn't tell anything differently between bangs on that door. Nom Nom tried to push the button going up again, but it wouldn't work.

After a minute or so, both gave up. "Yeah, it's official," Nom Nom said. "We're stuck."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Trapped in an elevator with your old enemy," said Nom Nom. "The ultimate humiliation."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I hate darkness," Ivy muttered. "I hate dirt, and I hate when there's no sun. How do any living organisms survive in these conditions?"

Soon, she saw Mandy, who was heading in a direction perpendicular from Ivy.

"Know if we're getting closer?" Ivy asked.

"No, but I did guarantee the Stars' victory today."

"How did you do that?"

"I tied Gaz to rebar."

"Oh. Mandy, you are evil."

"And proud of it."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Gaz had managed to pick up a nearby rock and was now beating the rope, hoping to sever it with brute force. So far, it seemed to be working.

"When I find her, I'm going to kill her!" she exclaimed. "Nobody *pound* makes me *pound* look like *pound* a fool! *pound*"

As she kept trying to cut the rope, she heard whistling behind her. She turned and groaned when she saw Double D.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Double D asked.

"None of your beeswax," Gaz snapped. At that moment, she finally managed to sever the rope, freeing her hand.

"I think it would be prudent to ask what happened that got my teammate in this situation."

Somehow, that got a response. "If you must know, Mandy tied me to that thing in hopes I would fall behind and the rest of the team would blame me."

"What for?"

This time, Gaz shook her head. "I would rather not tell. Trust me, it's for your own good."

Double D nodded, even though he remembered that the last time someone tried to do something for someone else's own good, that couple broke up.

"Then let's get out of here," he simply said.

"Okay. But if you're taking the same path I am, stay five minutes behind me. I'm not about to let people think I walked the whole thing with you. Later, Sockhead."

She went into the darkened path, and Double D grinned. That was the first time she didn't really try to ignore him. Maybe Gaz was okay.

Or perhaps more than okay. Downright awesome!

"Did I just think about someone as 'downright awesome'?" Double D asked himself. "Never again."

 **(Outside…)**

Chris had woken up from his nap, and was back to his cheery, sadistic self. He watched as Ruby climbed out of the cave and outside. They were on the other side of the mountain.

"Congratulations, Ruby," Chris said. "You made it out first, giving the lead to the Mysterious Moons."

Ruby threw her fist up in the air and cheered. "Yeah!"

"And not a moment too soon. Here comes Harry now."

Harry smiled as he walked to the others. "So now Ruby and Harry are both here, so the teams are neck and neck. And as a special reward, both players get automatic invincibility should their teams lose."

Ruby and Harry high fived.

"Now we just have to wait for the other eight competitors," Chris announced. "And it looks like one competitor is stuck between an elevator and a hard place."

 **(Back in the mine…)**

"Okay, so I rigged the elevator incorrectly," Nom Nom said. "Give me a break. Whenever something broke back at my house, I would usually have my servants take care of it. Why do you think I have servants?"

"Because you have a viral video with 50,000,000 views and only 500 likes somehow?" Yusei asked.

"Hey, I have zero dislikes. That counts for something. Wait, how did you know about that video?"

"I may have watched it in between seasons just for curiosity. Wound up regretting it after Leo (Note: one of the twins who's a friend of Yusei's, not the Leo in the game) teased me about it for three days straight."

Nom Nom laughed.

"Shut up."

Both said nothing else for another moment.

"You don't think the other competitors have already made it to the end, do you?" Yusei asked.

Nom Nom shook his head. "Nah."

"Still, we need to find a way out of here. If not, everyone will get there before we do. Not just because that will cost my team the challenge, but I highly doubt Chris is above leaving us both behind."

"For once, we agree on something."

The koala certainly agreed, but it didn't make things any better. In fact, he was starting to get a little antsy with loss of hope.

 **(Outside…)**

Ivy and Mandy walked out into the sunlight, exhausted but triumphant.

"Ladies, you just gave a big lead to the Shooting Stars," Chris told them. "Congratulations."

Ivy smiled, while Mandy's expression remained unchanged.

"You know, people would be less inclined to want to eliminate you if you smiled," Chris told her.

"I really don't care," Mandy said.

A few seconds later, Leo also walked out of the mine.

"Nice job, Leo," Chris said. "That means half the competitors have made it through. The Mysterious Moons still have to wait for Double D, Gaz, and Yusei. The Shooting Stars have Mega Man and Moka left in the mine. Which team will make it out first?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I wish he would shut up sometimes," Leo said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I said five minutes behind me!" Gaz exclaimed.

"Hey, I went a different path to get here," Double D pointed out. "My guess is that mine was the shorter path."

Cue the Gaz glare. "If not for certain reasons, I would break your nose for having the nerve to tell me you went down the better path."

That was pretty understandable, but it led to questions. "Wait, what reasons?"

"None of your beeswax, Sockhead."

Strangely enough, Double D didn't find any malice under her voice at all.

Good for him, because he realized, in horror, that he was falling for the girl with that same voice.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Calm down, Eddward," Double D said to himself in a hushed tone. "Acquiring feelings for someone is normal. Nothing to worry about."**

 **Silence.**

" **A lot to worry about."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay, I'm thinking of someone else," Nom Nom said. He and Yusei were still stuck in the elevator. "He's old, is a great uncle to a pair of fraternal twins, and runs a tourist trap in Oregon."

"Stan?" Yusei asked.

"Yes."

Suddenly, Nom Nom's walkie talkie turned on, with Chris at the other end. "Nom Nom, where are you? Chef asked you to sabotage the elevator three hours ago."

"Don't ask," Nom Nom replied.

"Well whatever it is you're doing, hurry it up. Mega Man just got out of the mine, and there aren't many people left in there. If you don't get out of there before the rest get out, we're leaving you behind."

Concerned, Nom Nom added, "What if I told you that I'm stuck in the very same elevator Chef told me to sabotage, and a competitor happens to be stuck with me?"

They could hear Chris sigh. "Knowing you, I'm just going to guess. Yusei?"

"Yep," they both said to Chris.

"Well then hurry up and escape, or we're leaving Yusei behind too! We're giving you three hours. Got that?"

Chris laughed as he heard the complaints from both human and koala as he shut off the walkie talkie.

"I don't care that you agreed to work with him in order to settle a debt with me," Yusei said. "Why the heck haven't you quit yet?"

Nom Nom sat down. "At this point, I have no idea."

He looked at his paws. "I guess this is it, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"I mean, Chris isn't going to come rescue us. He couldn't give two hoots. And we're in an abandoned mine Chris didn't even know existed until today. Who do you think is going to find this place, let alone find the elevator we're stuck in? Add those two together, and I think the equation comes to WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

"Nom Nom, don't be like that. There's gotta be a-"

The koala shook his head. "Yusei, will you please be realistic for once in your life? I don't see any possible way we're going to get out of this stupid elevator. There's no way those elevator doors are going to magically open. Even if they do, are we anywhere near an opening large enough for both of us to get through? The chances of that are astronomical."

"But Nom Nom-"

"I don't want to hear it, Yusei. All I want to think about is how my fans are never going to see their cuddly cute koala ever again. I'll never be able to post another video, I'll never be able to keep my position as Cutest Bear on the Internet, and the only good thing about this is that I'll never see those three bear brother idiots ever again. Especially Grizzly."

Yusei could hardly believe his ears. The same Nom Nom who, weeks ago back in London, gave him the leg up he needed when Lammy dumped him, has now lost all hope that they would get out of the elevator. So Yusei was taking matters into his own hands. By this point, Nom Nom was too distracted to notice that Yusei was taking off his glove.

"Let's face it, Yusei. We're never getting out of here," Nom Nom said, starting to sob. This startled Yusei, for no one on this show had ever seen Nom Nom cry.

"I might as well sit here and let it come. Allow myself to die. No fighting, no nothing. Yusei, it's been a pleasure being your enemy, and-"

SLAP!

In a rare occurrence, someone had actually gotten Nom Nom to shut up. Yusei stared at him dead in the eye, while Nom Nom rubbed his face, looking at Yusei as though he had lost his mind. The duelist then spoke to him in a quiet, but firm tone.

"Nom Nom. Shut. Up."

The koala was still in shock. Anyone would if they had just been slapped in the face.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Don't tell Nom Nom this, but slapping him in the face was pretty satisfying," said Yusei.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You have to listen to me. I don't understand how you could have given up so easily. I haven't. Believe it or not, I haven't lost hope in getting out of here since we got stuck in the elevator. You wanna know why?"

Nom Nom said nothing.

"I never gave up hope because of you. Because of a lesson you taught me weeks ago back in London. I was sitting on that bus, completely broken days after one of the most amazing people I ever met ripped my heart out. And I was on the brink of giving up and quitting the competition altogether. Because after Lammy left like that and I didn't know the reason, what else did I have?"

A few seconds of silence as Nom Nom lowered his head, remembering that night.

"And who was it that reminded me that I had to move on and continue with the game? That was you, Nom Nom. You reminded me that I still had several friends in the game and a team that needed me. And though all of my friends have been eliminated since that night, I still play the game. Because I have a team to fight for. And a million dollars. Friends back home who wouldn't have wanted me to give up. You help me remember all that. If you hadn't helped me, I would never have had the stomach to take on Jack the Ripper. I would have quit the game or been eliminated by now if not for you. Needless to say, you really saved me that night. Again."

"Yeah, I know."

"And that same guy has completely convinced himself that there's no escape, and that we should just give up? Here's a hint, Nom Nom: practice what you preach."

This time, Nom Nom interrupted. "That advice was meant for you. And I'm not like you. I believe we've established that already. Unlike you, I don't have friends to fight for. Why, exactly? Because of one simple fact. I. Don't. Have. Friends. I don't even need friends. Fame, fortune, and the Internet. I've lived off that my whole life. All I need are those three things. Get that into your head. I have never had to fight for somebody because I never needed to fight for somebody."

"This isn't about friendship. This is about you not believing that we can do this. This is about you not trusting yourself. Besides, what about your fans? Don't you want to fight for them? Don't you want to survive for them? You may not realize, but you've been fighting for something and someone all along."

That was true, and Nom Nom knew. But he wasn't about to admit it.

"Besides," Yusei added as he put his glove back on, "you actually gave me an idea while you were talking."

"Really? About what?"

In response, Yusei stood up and moved to the doors. He put his hands between the middle and started pushing one end. It moved one inch; a good sign. On top of that, there was an opening on one floor of the mine near the top of the elevator cart.

"That little opening means freedom," Yusei said, smiling. "Nom Nom, I want you to push one side of the door while I push the other. It should be easier to open it."

"Yeah, but what if that door's stuck? It could be snagged on a rock or something. I'm still not sure we can do this."

Yusei just looked at him. "Nom Nom, right now I want you to forget everything that has made us enemies. At this moment, all that stuff no longer matters. Like it or not, we're in this together. So hurry up and push the door."

Seeing as there was no other way to convince Yusei, Nom Nom nodded. "I'll try." He stood up and got to the other end of the door. "I hope this works," he said.

"Just push on three. One, two, three!"

As they pushed, both sides of the door started to move further and further apart. After around a minute of pushing, they had an opening between the doors big enough for Yusei and Nom Nom both to crawl through.

"So far, so good," Nom Nom said. Sure enough, they had an opening that could get them to the floor above them. The problem was, only Yusei could climb up himself. Nom Nom was too short.

"You're going to have to give me a boost," Nom Nom told Yusei, who nodded and made his hands into a stepping stool for the koala to climb on.

"Your claws don't hurt, do they?"

"Not really."

Nom Nom stepped on the makeshift stool, and Yusei raised it so Nom Nom could climb through the opening. Once he did, he cheered.

"Yes! I'm out! I'm free!"

"Nom Nom!"

"Oh, alright."

Looking at the opening, Yusei grabbed the ledge and put his foot on a rock for a foothold. Quickly, he boosted himself up and was about to climb through. But when he did, his foot slipped and landed in a narrow gap, wedging itself.

"Uh oh," Yusei said, trying to wiggle his foot out.

"What?"

"We have a problem. My foot's stuck."

"Well that's just great. Maybe you shouldn't have chosen that particular rock as a foothold."

"Shut up."

Nom Nom tapped his foot a few times. "Can you wiggle it out?"

Yusei tried wiggling it again. "Nope."

"This is not good," said Nom Nom.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I am so glad I told Nom Nom to sabotage that one elevator," Chef said, laughing.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Both Gaz and Double D finally climbed out of the mine and walked to their team. Neither said anything, but a few Moons giggled.

"Don't laugh," Gaz said. "He would have been stuck in there forever with one of us."

"Probably."

All Gaz could think was, _Best excuse ever._

Mandy just glared at her. Obviously, the rope thing failed. Not only that, but there was no way Gaz would go home if the Moons were to lose, since Yusei was taking so long.

"With that, the teams are tied with one teammate left each. It's down to Moka and Yusei to beat each other to the finish line, or send their team to elimination."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"I never thought a foot would get this well wedged into a crevice until now," Nom Nom said. "Dude, you've officially blown my mind."

All Yusei could do was roll his eyes. "Glad to see I pleased the audience," he said. "Now do you have any ideas?"

"No, I don't."

Yusei kept trying to pull his foot out. Nothing. And he wasn't about to risk crawling back in the elevator cart in a desperate attempt to free it.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Yusei said. Then he looked at Nom Nom. "You're going to have to go back up and get to the exit."

"And leave you here?"

"I'll be fine. Just go to the exit, tell one of my teammates that I'm down here, and then Chris will have to keep everyone here."

Nom Nom shook his head. "I work for that guy, remember? He could easily just count you as today's elimination and leave you here."

"I could be stuck here for ages. You going up and telling my team to come get me may be our only chance at getting out of this mine. Nom Nom, just go. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not leaving you."

"But Nom Nom, if you don't go, we could both be left here."

"Yusei, it's just like you said. We're in this together. So I'm not going to leave you here. We can do this."

After a moment of thinking, Yusei said, "Then let's try this. I pull my foot, while you pull me." He started to pull both his gloves off so he could have a better grip.

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only thing I can think of right now. Let's do this."

Nodding, Nom Nom grabbed on to Yusei's wrists while Yusei grabbed on in a similar way. "We pull on three," Yusei said. "This is going to hurt. One, two, three!"

Both started to pull; Yusei on his foot, Nom Nom on Yusei himself. Though it was pretty painful to Yusei, he kept trying. And this time, it was working.

Nom Nom let go so he could take a breather. "Did that do anything?"

"It's loose. One more attempt should free it. On three again."

"Got it. One.

"Two."

They said the last one in unison, "Three!'

They both started to pull with every inch of strength they had. "Almost there," Yusei said.

Finally, with one last heave, Yusei felt his foot being freed, and he quickly grabbed both Nom Nom's hand and a nearby rock and pulled himself out of the elevator once and for all.

Both of them lay there on the floor, exhausted but laughing. They sat up and looked at the elevator cart, which still sat there.

"That was fun," Nom Nom said. "We should do this more often."

"How about no?"

Neither said anything for about a minute or so, until Yusei broke the silence. "Maybe we should get out of here before they forget us."

"Good idea."

 **(Outside…)**

Everyone watched the exit, waiting to see if either Moka or Yusei would make it out first.

"Anyone want to place a bet?" Ivy asked.

"The last time I was involved in a bet, I got an angry telegram and an ultimatum from my father," Leo said, grumbling a few well-choice adjectives about Deadpool.

Gaz was impatient. "If he doesn't show up, I'm going to be mad at him."

Soon, they heard footsteps coming from the mine. Was it Yusei? Was it Moka?

Everyone stood and watched, and it turned out to be….

…..Moka. The Stars all cheered.

"Finally," Moka said. "Did we win?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They're still one competitor short."

"It looks like the Shooting Stars have won the challenge," Chris announced. "They get first-class, and the Moons get sent to elimination."

The Moons all groaned.

"Now we just have to see if Yusei can make it before we leave him behind.

 **(Later…)**

Turns out, it was a full thirty minutes before Yusei and Nom Nom both walked out of the mine; it had taken them a long time to find the exit. Both were exhausted and covered in dirt.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate this job?" Nom Nom told Chris.

"Oh, I know."

"Hey, guys," Yusei told his team. However, they didn't look happy.

And Yusei quickly understood. "We lost, didn't we?"

"I think that's pretty obvious," Gaz said. "Where were you guys?"

"I can answer that," Chris said. "Nom Nom, you were supposed to sabotage that elevator to make it slower than the others. What took you so long?"

Nom Nom was trying to explain everything, but he kept getting nervous, knowing either he or Yusei would take the blame. If Yusei took it, he could be eliminated. If Nom Nom did, he could be fired.

The koala kept trying to figure out what to say. "See, the thing is…"

"Chris, it's my fault."

Gasping, Nom Nom looked at Yusei, who only grinned.

"What happened was that while Nom Nom was trying to sabotage the elevator, I tried to get on before he could finish. Nom Nom tried to pull me out of the elevator, but I pushed the button and we were already going up. Because I made Nom Nom abandon his job, the entire elevator broke down, and we both had to escape. Because of me, Nom Nom was not able to wire it correctly. And my team lost because of it. So I take full responsibility for the incident."

"Yusei, what are you doing?" Nom Nom asked.

"Saving your job."

Chris nodded. "Okay. I guess that checks out. Nom Nom, you got lucky this time. Yusei, since the Shooting Stars won, they get invincibility and first-class. Mysterious Moons, I'll see you in elimination."

Nom Nom followed both teams as everyone walked back to the plane. He knew Yusei had covered for him; he didn't correctly wire the elevator in the first place. Still, it left Nom Nom feeling sad.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Now this is fun," Ivy said. "I didn't even do anything this time, and now a potential threat to my game is going home. I am loving this."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I guess it looks like I'm going home," Yusei said. "At least it was worth it. And I can see if Muffy's eaten Jack's noodles yet."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I think our choice is obvious this time," Leo said.

"Yusei's a great guy and all, but his stubborn attitude at Nom Nom cost us the challenge," Double D said.

Gaz nodded. "I respect the guy, but this is what has to happen."

"I almost feel bad for him," Ruby said. "Everything that's happened this season, only for this to happen."

As the Moons talked, Nom Nom peered through the door of Economy. He knew what they were talking about. He didn't see Yusei in there. He was probably in the cargo hold, packing his bags, knowing what was coming.

"I cannot let this happen," Nom Nom whispered.

 **(Later…)**

The five Moons all sat patiently, waiting to cast their votes. Everyone saw Yusei's expression. He was as calm as ever. As Nom Nom predicted, he knew what was coming.

"Alright, Moons," Chris said. "An impromptu challenge leads to you five sitting here, waiting for your fate. Well, it's time to cast your votes and cast off a member."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Leo calmly stamped Yusei's passport. "Sorry, dude."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It's for the good of the team," Double D said, stamping Yusei.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Gaz stamped Yusei's passport without a word.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Good luck, dude," Ruby said as she also stamped Yusei.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yusei stamped Double D's passport. "He's definitely not going home, and I have nothing against him. I just wanted to get it over with."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the votes were counted, Chris and Chef had the peanut bags ready. "And now it's time one unlucky Moon leaves for good. So let's do this. Ruby, as you are immune, you get the first bag."

Ruby caught the bag, and immediately looked at Yusei. He truly did know he was doomed.

"Gaz and Leo, you two also get bags." They both caught the bags.

This, of course, left Yusei and Double D. Both looked at each other and nodded, both remaining calm.

"Yusei, the team's tech guy. Double D, the team's bookworm. Both are facing elimination. Yusei, where do I begin? First, we're going to have words on how you interrupted my worker's job. And that little mistake more than likely is the reason your team is sitting here tonight. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Yusei shrugged. "Nothing, really."

"Fair enough. Double D, I really have no idea why you're up here tonight. Maybe for fun. I don't know."

"Well, at least I'm mentioned." Double D knew Yusei had wasted his vote on purpose, knowing he was doomed.

"Either way, it's time to say farewell to one of you," Chris told them.

"The final bag goes to…

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...STOP!"

Everyone turned to see Nom Nom at the door. "Don't eliminate him," he said. "I have something to say."

"What's going on?" Leo asked. Ruby shrugged.

Yusei looked at Nom Nom. "Nom Nom, don't worry about it," he whispered. "I can handle elimination."

"I know you can, but I'm not letting you," Nom Nom whispered back. "Yusei, I appreciate you taking the fall for me on this, but I can't let you do this. Besides, as you have already noticed, I hate my job."

He then looked at Chris. "It's not Yusei's fault the elevator broke. It's mine. I was told to sabotage it, but I had no idea what I was doing. Yusei got onto the elevator when he arrived, and I got on with him so I could tease him. However, my work on the elevator was sloppy, and that's what caused it to break. Yusei had nothing to do with it. The entire thing was my responsibility."

Double D tapped Yusei's shoulder. "Wait, so if that's true, why did you lie back there?"

All Yusei did was give a sad grin.

"Wait, you covered for that guy?" Gaz asked in disbelief. "The guy who got you eliminated?"

"I think something crazier than that is going to happen," Leo told her.

Chris was looking directly at Nom Nom. "So it's all your fault the elevator broke?"

"Yes. You can fire me now."

"Oh, you're totally fi-"

Nom Nom raised his paw to interrupt him. "It's no secret that I hate this job, and being fired would probably be the happiest moment I have had in a long time. But I will not accept it unless you accept my condition."

"And that is?"

"Yusei stays."

That was the next shocking moment for the team. "Is Nom Nom really…?" Ruby asked.

"If I leave, Yusei stays," Nom Nom explained. "He will not be eliminated, and there will be no further elimination ceremony tonight. He will remain a member of the Mysterious Moons, and no penalty of any kind will be brought against him. His team now knows it wasn't his fault, so I bet they feel pretty crappy right now for almost sending him home."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is incredibly bizarre," Double D said. "The same guy who worked so hard to get Yusei eliminated last season that he resorted to cheating to get it done, is now saving him from elimination by costing himself his internship. This whole thing doesn't make sense, but it sure is interesting."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nom Nom? Protect Yusei?" Gaz asked. "I don't get it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

No one was more surprised to hear all this than Yusei, even after what they had gone through earlier that day.

"Also, remember the $500 you promised me for doing this job? I want it doubled to $1000."

"Aren't you already rich?" Leo asked.

"You can never have too much," Nom Nom told him.

Chris was grinning. "So, is that it? You leave, you get $1000, and Yusei doesn't get eliminated?"

Nom Nom nodded. "Yes."

"Very well. Nom Nom, you're fired."

"Good."

Chris smiled wider. "This is the most interesting elimination ceremony we have ever had. Chef, hand Nom Nom a parachute. Yusei, you're still in the game. Congratulations."

The rest of the Moons patted Yusei on the back, but Yusei was too distracted to feel relief. "Hey, Chris, may I speak to Nom Nom before he goes?"

"Sure, why not? Everyone else, head back to Economy."

The rest of the Moons walked out of the room, and Yusei walked up to Nom Nom, who was getting his parachute on.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" Nom Nom asked.

Yusei said nothing. Then, he held up his hand for a handshake.

Surprised, Nom Nom looked at the hand, then back to Yusei. "What's this about?"

"On the promise that we can be friends."

Nom Nom looked back and forth at Yusei, and at his hand. He smiled.

"Maybe one day. But not right now."

Yusei raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant.

"There are still several things I have to figure out. I've seen friendship benefit so many people, but I don't know what it will do for me yet. How could someone like me possibly gain anything from something as potentially trivial as friendship? I just don't know. And that's only one thing I want to figure out.

"Let's promise that next time we meet, we're enemies again. However, if, possibly, I find out that a friend will give me the same benefits as everyone, then sure. Keep that hand ready until then."

Yusei smiled. "Very well. If that's what you want, that's how it's going to be."

With that said, they fist bumped.

"Good luck," Nom Nom said. "Give this game everything you have. And watch out for Ivy."

"I will. See you around, Nom Nom."

"You too."

And with one last wave, Nom Nom jumped off the plane and out of sight. Yusei stepped aside, and without a word to Chris or Chef, walked back to Economy. There, he found the rest of the team looking at him.

"What exactly happened to you two in that mine?"

"Oh, just a couple of people learning something today. Nothing more."

 **(Later…)**

Ivy was opening the plane hatch in first-class. "I've decided to send Story a message," she explained to Mandy. "Hand me the Pokéball with Shroomy in it."

Mandy handed her the ball. Ivy then tossed it into the ocean.

"Chris has people patrolling the area in case things drop," Ivy explained. "Shroomy will be fine. But when Story sees this, she will know better not to mess with me."

"Okay, that's pretty evil. I like it."

"Mandy, there has to be at least some level of evil in order to make it far in this game. All the resources and pawns at your disposal."

"Excellent."

Mandy then walked out of first-class, heading to the bathroom. As she walked, Gaz looked at her.

"I wasn't kidding back there, you know," Gaz said. "You're just a pawn in Ivy's chess game, and you're about to be sacrificed."

"Whatever. Actually, I'm glad you're still in this, because I can dish out more pain. Remember, I'm Mandy. This is my competition."

She then walked away, leaving Gaz standing there.

"You're a fool, Mandy. And you're going to get burned!"

"Tell it to someone who believes you!"

Gaz just shook her head and walked back to Economy. "If you want to get a worse betrayal than last year, fine by me," she whispered. "Mandy, I'm done with you."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay, this chapter was fun.**

 **No one was truly eliminated, but someone was fired. Nom Nom sacrifices his much-hated internship in order to keep Yusei in the game, thus the outcome of their rivalry last season has finally come full circle. They will remain enemies, and it may take a long time for Nom Nom to accept friendship, but they had one day in which to stick together and help each other out.**

 **Good times.**

 **Double D is finally realizing that he has feelings for Gaz, but while Gaz feels the same, she is stubbornly refusing to admit it. Will these two ever give love a chance? Gaz, meanwhile, has tried and failed to get Mandy to listen to reason that she's in danger. Mandy may very well be rowing her own sinking ship.**

 **Storygirl000, I want you to know that one of Chris' air patrol guards caught Shroomy before the Pokéball could hit the ground, and they will return her to you safely. But I imagine you're going to want to really make Ivy pay. You will have your chance.**

 **Lastly, I want to thank everyone for setting two new TDE records: the highest number of good-luck messages in one chapter, and the weirdest good-luck message I have ever received, courtesy of Vegetalucard.**

 **So, I have a fun challenge ahead….**

 **It's back to France, where our two teams have a Battle Royale in the world of Lyoko, complete with cool outfits, weapons, and abilities. And of course, chaos ensues. A rivalry engages in what is believed to be a final showdown, but that ends up more problematic than it sounds. Two more competitors are bonding over one's love for video games. And it all leads up to one of the most shocking eliminations in TDE history (at least for the competitors).**

 **And the next elimination will be the last one before the merge. Nom Nom will be on the poll with a chance to come back to the plane, this time as a competitor. There will be one more person on that poll. The question is, who will it be?**

 **While you figure it out, remember to read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, ask questions to the eliminated competitors, give me more audition tapes, and if you haven't, vote for your favorite competitor (the poll will temporarily taken down soon if it doesn't allow me to have two polls at once).**

 **Keep reading, and I'll see you next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	23. Ultimate Lyoko Showdown!

**I have watched nearly every episode of** _ **Code: Lyoko**_ **, and I think it's time I bring that show onto the TDE2 stage.**

 **You know, I still don't what's cooler: the outfits or the weapons?**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, we set a new record for most good-luck messages in a single episode. And a record for weirdest message in TDE history. Poor Yusei. Speaking of him, Ivy's evil planning had certainly messed up his partnership with Nom Nom in more ways than one. After an emergency landing, we had to come up with an impromptu challenge inside a dusty old mine. Gaz made the move to warn Mandy of what was coming, only to get tied up in a weird situation with Double D. He's finally noticing his feelings for her! Whoo! Yusei and Nom Nom soon found themselves trapped in their own problems. That, and an elevator Nom Nom screwed up with. So both had to work together to escape, helping each other with different problems along the way: total despair, and a stuck foot. That was pretty funny. After escaping, Yusei tried to cover up for Nom Nom by taking the blame for the elevator's breakdown. That breakdown cost his team the challenge, and Yusei was immediately branded as the one to go. Dude would have been a goner. But then Nom Nom decided to pay back for previous actions and told the truth, sacrificing his job on the condition that Yusei stays in the game. So Yusei lives to fight another day, but I lose an intern. Oh well. They're expendable. While I search for new workers, our competitors are getting a challenge truly spectacular. Who will be virtually beaten? Find out here! On Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

"Okay, what am I doing now?" Ruby asked the rest of the Moons. Apparently, they were all playing charades. Ruby started to crouch low.

"A cockroach?" Leo asked.

Ruby shook her head and started to take several slow steps as quietly as she could.

"Maybe a shadow?" Yusei suggested.

In response, Ruby looked around and spotted a large cardboard box. Quickly, she grabbed it and crawled under it so that the box covered her completely. The box crept slowly.

"A beetle, perhaps?" Leo asked.

"Oh, for the love of God!" Gaz exclaimed, while Double D also stood up.

Gaz faced her team. "It's Snake! She crept around, and then crawled into a box. How did you guys not get that?"

"Why would a box help in stealth missions though?" Leo asked.

(Author's Note: Right now, Snake is watching this, and is calling Otacon to tell him, "Told you so.")

"Gaz, you know they don't play video games as much as you do, if at all," Double D pointed out.

"Did I ask for your opinion, Sockhead? No."

Yusei smirked. "When do you think she's going to admit it?" he whispered to Leo.

"Not another bet, please. I'm still getting hate mail from my dad after the Deadpool incident."

"Fair enough."

Frustrated, Gaz walked to her seat in Economy and turned back on her Game Slave. Five seconds later, Chef walked in.

"Got messages for the dark kid and the pretty boy," he said, throwing a device to Gaz and Leo before leaving the room.

Curious, Gaz took the device and turned it on.

 **(Gaz's message, submitted by Guest)**

 **The video plays the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from the Disney movie Hercules. One change, however, is that a screenshot of Gaz is covering Meg's face.**

 **After the song ends, Deadpool pops up in front.**

 **Deadpool: Come on, you know you love the sockhead.**

 ***end***

Gaz responded by running straight to the cargo hold so she could bump her head repeatedly on the wall in frustration.

"You! Have! Got! To! Be! Kid! Ding! Me!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Deadpool, I am going to kill you!" Gaz exclaimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the same time, Leo was watching his message.

 **(Leo's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open up in Bellwood. Julie is there, talking to someone offscreen.)**

 **Julie: Ben, are you sure you want to do this?**

 **Ben: (offscreen) I've already made peace with the fact you two are dating. I'll be fine.**

 **Julie: Alright then...**

 **(Ben comes onscreen and stands next to Julie.)**

 **Julie: Hey, Leo! We saw the last episode and-**

 **(Suddenly, an explosion sounds. The resulting blast knocks the camera to the ground and turns the visuals to static, though noise is still heard.)**

 **(We here Ben and Julie yelling, the former something to the effect of "Not again!". Then comes sounds of a battle, then of two bodies hitting the pavement.)**

 **(Silence.)**

 **(Voices are heard again.)**

 **? (recognizable as Story): ...disappointingly easy. Oh well. Musha** (the Pokémon Munna) **, have you extracted his memories?**

 **? (presumably Musha): Munna!**

 **Story: Great! Now transfer the memories to Duplica** (Ditto) **.**

 **(A flash is heard, followed by some more silence.)**

 **Story: How are you doing, Duplica?**

 **? (sounds like Ben, but is presumably Duplica): I feel...weird. I'm not really used to transforming into humans.**

 **Story: Do you have all his memories?**

 **Duplica-as-Ben: I think so...I can't help but feel like I'm missing something important, though.**

 **Story: Relax, it's probably nothing. Can you fake being knocked out?**

 **Duplica-as-Ben: Yep!**

 **(Another thud.)**

 **Story: And now, to take the real thing.**

 **?: Hssssss...**

 **Story: Relax, Sedusa** (Salandit) **, we'll douse him with your pheromones after we get back to my hideout. Now, Zora!**

 **? (presumably Zora** (Zoroark) **): Zor?**

 **Story: Keep a close eye on Duplica, will you? If they get found out, use this to teleport the both of you back to me and give this note to whoever found out.**

 **Zora: Zora zor.**

 **Story: Thanks! Next stop, the Drama Plane to exact some much needed revenge...hey, what's this?**

 **(Sound of the camera being picked up.)**

 **Story: Guess they were filming something for a competitor...might as well send it to whoever they wanted to send it to.**

 **(Camera feed goes black.)**

 ***end***

If there was any reason for Leo to be mad at Story. It was now. He facepalmed and sighed in frustration.

On the bright side, it looked like this fan would be coming to the plane. Considering the "TEAM JULIE" t-shirt she was wearing, Leo presumed the fan would be coming to exact revenge on Ivy. That was something that couldn't be missed.

"She tells off Ivy, I tell off her," Leo told himself.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"So you're saying Gaz is telling you lies?" Ivy asked Mandy.

"Yep. You know what she keeps saying?"

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"She keeps saying you're going to betray me somehow. Ridiculous, right?"

Ivy's jaw clenched. How did Gaz find out? Still, she had to remain calm.

"Completely. We both know we need each other to survive in this game. I'm sure she knows that too."

Mandy nodded. "So her lies may be so that I will lose trust in you and get you eliminated, thus ridding me of my most important ally?"

"All to make sure you follow after me. Exactly."

It was all Mandy could do not to get angry. "I knew it. If she thinks she's getting rid of me that easily, she has another thing coming."

Ivy turned away so Mandy wouldn't be able to see her sigh in relief.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That was close," said Ivy. "Mandy's getting difficult to manage. It may soon be time to decide if now's the time to do it. If I take her to the final three, I can backstab her there and easily claim the money. However, Mandy could be dragging me down all the way there.**

" **Mandy has no loyalties herself. In fact, she probably thinks she's the one pulling the strings on our alliance. It may soon be time to show her who's really in charge."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what do we have in the way of candidates for the intern job?" Chris asked Chef.

"We got this weird rabbit in a dentist outfit. He sent his application through Deadpool's Morning Merc."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I won't even ask." Then he went to the intercom button.

"Attention, competitors. We are about to reach our next destination. The country may seem familiar, but not the destination. Yep, we're in France again."

A wave of confusion hit the competitors.

"Isn't France 'been there, done that'?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, we went to Paris for the fashion show," Ruby replied. "Wonder what we're doing here this time."

 **(One rough landing later…)**

The competitors stood outside the airport, where Chef drove with a bus. Everyone quickly boarded it, still confused.

Once the bus was moving, Chef stood up to face the competitors.

"First of all, I want to congratulate everyone on making it this far in the competition," Chris said. "We started off with twenty-two competitors, and only ten remain. In fact, this is the perfect moment."

"Perfect moment for what?" Mega Man asked.

Chris smiled. "Oh, nothing. Just that this will be the last challenge before the merge. Nothing special."

The truth of this announcement hit home, and everyone started whispering.

"Once one team loses and sends one of their own packing, the teams will be dissolved, and everyone will be going alone. And don't worry. Chef and I don't have bets on the winning team today. So whichever team wins the challenge, every single member will automatically get a ticket to the merge. The other team, you know the drill."

Everyone gulped.

"Also, just like last season, two competitors will be coming back. One has already been chosen by the show itself, and other will be chosen in the next Aftermath (this is the poll choice; explanation to come). And this time, competitors from this season and last season will have a chance to make it back."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I really hope one of them is Julie," Leo said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Snake, Julie, Deadpool, or Toph would be fantastic," said Yusei. "But really, anyone but Lammy."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Please let it be Sonic!" Ruby said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris was smiling. "Now, you may be wondering why we're in France again, when this place was where we had our fashion competition."

"The thought had crossed our minds," Moka told him.

"Well, you're about to find the reason behind this revisit. In fact, here we are."

Chef immediately slammed on the brakes, and everyone was thrown forward from their seat. Chris, who was standing up, was thrown to the windshield.

SPLAT!

"Note to self," Chris said in a muffled voice. "Don't ever stand in the aisle when giving the announcements."

 **(Later…)**

Once everyone recovered from the rough stop and got off the bus, the group was even more confused. They were standing in front of a large factory, filled with conveyor belts and broken machines.

"I think you got the wrong place," Double D said.

"Actually, this is the right place," Chris said. "Anyway, we're technically not doing the challenge here. Everyone, right this way."

More confusion and excitement. Everyone followed Chris and Chef to what appeared to be an elevator.

"We're doing this in a secret area below ground," Chris said. "And Yusei, don't worry. It's not broken this time, let alone sabotaged."

"Not funny," Yusei said.

Everyone quickly got onto the elevator, and Chris pushed the down button. "Here we go."

No one said a word as the elevator went down. It felt like they were going at least a mile underground. Finally, it stopped.

"In order to do this challenge, we've asked for a little help," Chris said. "This guy knows this place by heart, and will make sure everything goes smoothly."

The elevator doors opened, and everyone gasped. They were looking at a large machine, glowing with power. In fact, it appeared to be a highly advanced computer.

And someone was using it.

He was a guy with neat blond hair and wearing a sweater and pants. He turned to the group, and smiled.

"Looks like you guys made it," the mystery guy said.

Chris nodded, then turned to introduce the guy. "Competitors, this is Jeremie Belpois. He attends a boarding school not far from here, and is an all-around brainiac. He has agreed to help us with the challenge."

"Just as long as this is over by six," Jeremie pointed out. "I got my date with Aelita later tonight."

Chef rolled his eyes at that comment. Moka mouthed out to Harry, "Who's Aelita?" Harry shrugged.

"Anyway," Chris said. "Jeremie and a group of friends familiarized themselves with this place over two years as they battled an evil computer virus known as XANA. And they did it by way of this supercomputer, of which there is a large part of in the two floors below us. After they succeeded, they all shut the supercomputer down."

"But in light of Chris' wishes, we decided to turn it back on just for today," Jeremie added. "This thing is what will keep the challenge going. One feature that this thing has is what will be the focus today. This supercomputer is the link to an incredible virtual video game-like world known as Lyoko. And a floor below us, there is a link room that can transport anyone into that very world."

Chris smiled. "I'm sure, by what you just heard, you can figure out where you all are headed."

Slowly, it dawned on everyone. And Gaz was suddenly more interested than she had ever been for a challenge.

"Don't tell me," she said, almost grinning.

"Yep. You guys are heading right into Lyoko."

Gaz was more thrilled than when she learned of the Game Slave 2's release date. She was going inside a video game!

"Here's how Lyoko works," Jeremy told everyone. "There are five Sectors that we can directly access: Ice, Desert, Mountain, Forest, and Sector 5. Transportation Towers are scattered through the first four, and a taxi system and tunnel is used to get in and out of Sector 5. Use these as you wish to get between the Sectors.

"Once inside, you will be automatically granted costumes, abilities and weapons related to personality, dreams, desires, even heritage. I understand that some of you have abilities of your own, so we'll be merely enhancing those once you're in.

"Of course, there needs to be a reason to use those abilities. Inside, there are various monsters such as Kankrelats, Hornets, Bloks, Krabs, Megatanks, Tarantulas, Creepers, Mantas, and Scyphozoa. If you're not focused, you can easily be devirtualized-a.k.a. lose all your Life Points-and sent right back here."

Chris looked at everyone. "But it's not just those monsters you will have to face. It's each other. This challenge is a Battle Royale. Rules are simple. Once everyone is in, they will have to kill both monsters and the enemy teams. Get devirtualized, and you're out. Last person standing wins their team invincibility, first class, and guaranteed spots in the merge."

Now that they knew what they were in for, everyone was excited.

"Looks like everyone's ready to go. Competitors, step back into the elevator and head one floor down to the link room."

Now everyone was in a hurry, and they practically ran into the elevator. Soon, they were heading down.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Who else gets to say they were in a video game?" Mega Man asked. "And I'm made of technology myself. This will be easy."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Whoever came up with this is a genius," Ivy said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is the single most amazing challenge Chris has come up with," Gaz said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Gaz has plenty of experience with stuff like this," Mandy said. "But I know I am going to take her down."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The elevator stopped, and the competitors stepped off. What they saw were three large, strange looking capsules. Everyone stared at them in wonder.

"Anyone else excited about this?" Ruby asked. Everyone else raised their hands.

Jeremie's voice came in through the computer. "Glad to see you guys excited," he said. "Since there's ten of you, and there are five Sectors, we're going to send you in two at a time. After everyone is in, we're going to give you some time to discover what weapons and abilities you have at your disposal. We'll start by sending two of you into the Ice Sector. Who wants to volunteer?"

Gaz, itching to get started, called out, "I'll do it."

"Then so will I," Mandy said, infuriating Gaz. She wasn't about to let Mandy spoil her fun.

"Excellent. Ladies, simply step into the scanners, and get ready."

Giving each other one last glare, Gaz and Mandy stepped into two separate scanners.

(Author's Note: While everyone's going in two at a time, the competitors' virtualization sequences will be intercut with each other.)

The next several minutes were busy, as everyone took their turns with the transfer. After Gaz and Mandy, Ruby and Ivy decided to go into the Forest Sector. Leo and Moka went in next, heading to the Desert Sector. Harry and Double D then got ready for the Mountain Sector. Finally, Mega Man and Yusei stepped in to be taken to Sector 5.

"Time to get rolling," Jeremie said. "Transfer."

His screen got the readings of whoever was in the scanners.

"Scanner."

Cue to showing everyone suddenly being blasted with a gust of air. The excitement was building.

"Virtualization."

All ten competitors felt the scanners suddenly being filled with light…

 **(Then…)**

Cue to another shot of each competitor virtualizing into different sectors, before then each fell and stuck the landings.

Mandy and Gaz stood up to investigate their surroundings. Ice was everywhere. It was as though it was the only material in the entire area. In some spots, it was a clear field. In others, ridges rose high above them.

The girls looked at each other, and with only another hateful glare to each other, they set off in different directions. They would worry about each other later.

Heading behind a rock, Gaz looked around. No one was watching her. Perfect.

She then took stock at her outfit. She was wearing an armored black jumpsuit, with no sleeves but long fingerless striped gloves, and a skirt, with matching boots. The skull that was usually on her regular outfit adorned her back, as well a few spots on her hair. However, what worried her was that she couldn't see anything on her outfit that looked anything like a weapon.

"Hmmm…" Out of curiosity, she looked at her hand, then thrust it to her side. To her amazement, an orb made out of fire came out. She was holding fire! To complete her theory, she threw the orb as hard as she could at a wall. It exploded on impact.

She then stared at an ice rock, concentrating on it, until it burst into flames.

Fire powers. Gaz could not be any more pleased. The perfect thing to take down Mandy with.

Speaking of Mandy, once she was outside of Gaz's earshot, she also took stock. She was wearing a pink jumpsuit with legs that went to the knees, with black shoes. She still had her usual headband inside her hair. She noticed a weird device on her hip, so she removed it. It immediately morphed into a sword, glowing pink. Mandy stared at it in awe.

Then she looked at the space in front of her, and mover her hand. To her surprise, a tree, which she was thinking of, sprouted in front of her. But when she tried to touch it, it instantly vanished. She tried the same trick, and a cat appeared. It, too, disappeared when she tried to touch it.

"Looks like, along with the sword, I might just have the power of illusion," Mandy said. "Now we're talking."

 **(On the Forest Sector…)**

Various trees were seen around the Sector. Hardly anything wasn't green. Without looking at each other, Ivy and Ruby separated and set off.

Ruby had found a safe place to hide so she could study what she had. Her outfit was very similar to what she normally wore, except her cloak and tights were silver, and the rest of the outfit was accented with it. She noticed her Crescent Rose was on her back, and she removed it, then unfolded it into its scythe form.

The scythe seemed to have gained a large transformation, as it now looked more advanced. The same was noted when she switched to the gun form. Then, out of curiosity, she zoomed one hundred feet, and what she experienced surprised her. She had never gone that fast before with her Semblance.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Sonic would be so proud," Ruby said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ivy found herself wearing a green short-sleeved suit with gloves, and several plants adorning her outfit and her hair, which was tied back into a curly ponytail. She figured her abilities weren't going to change, and to test this, she made several vines come out of the ground, easily able to whip anything.

"Nothing like using what you're used to," she told herself.

 **(In the Desert Sector…)**

It looked a lot like the Ice Sector, except everything was either red, orange, brown, or yellow. Leo and Moka gave each other a nod before heading off.

Leo was wearing a silver and black armored long-sleeved jumpsuit, complete with the Nohr flag on his shoulder pads. He found a long stick on his back, so he removed it. It immediately turned into a long bow staff with short blades on either end. Not bad. He didn't have Brynhildr, his tome, so he just tried sprouting a tree five feet away from him. Sure enough, it sprouted. And it was absolutely real. He then tried to move a nearby boulder, and was successfully able to throw it. This would surely do a lot of damage.

"I imagine Toph would be impressed," he said.

Moka was wearing a long pink dress that she imagined a high-ranking vampiress would be wearing, with black boots. Her hair was also done in a ponytail. A sort of blade thing was on her hip, so she took it, and it unfolded into a boomerang.

"Pretty," she said, testing it out. It automatically came back to her hand.

 **(In the Mountain Sector…)**

Several tall mountains dotted the Sector, with other rocks scattered about. Double D and Harry looked at each other.

Double D was wearing a red shirt with tight black pants and boots, with the whole outfit being covered with what looked like equations. He still had on a black sock-like hat.

Harry was wearing a red robe over a red/gold jumpsuit, with the Gryffindor lion emblazoned on the cloak. Harry's glasses had been turned into impressive-looking goggles. On his boots were shapes that looked like the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

"You don't look half bad," Double D said.

"Neither do you."

Then Double D looked at the twin devices on his belt. He removed them, and they immediately turned into long knives. "I guess this will do, Double D said. "I wonder if my brain will have any effect here."

He looked at a rock, and it immediately started levitating. "I knew it. Telekinesis. How could I not have that?"

Harry smiled, then spotted his wand at his side. He pointed it at a mountain, and another rock also levitated. Harry also tried shooting an energy bolt at it, and was successful.

"Not exactly the magic I'm used to, but I'm happy," he said.

Double D smiled. "Good luck", he said as he ran off.

"You too."

 **(Sector 5…)**

This Sector was definitely...weird. Everywhere Mega Man and Yusei looked, there was blue. Various blocks kept moving, and it looked like some sort of world all on its own.

With only a nod to each other, Yusei and Mega Man headed off in separate directions to assess the situation.

Yusei found himself wearing a dark blue/orange armored long-sleeved jumpsuit with matching boots and gloves. His outfit was accented with red dragon's face.

He quickly found that he had what looked like a handgun on his hip, so he removed it and tried shooting at a wall. A laser beam was shot out, and it easily hit the wall.

"Not bad," he told himself.

Mega Man, meanwhile, found himself in….really, there weren't many differences between his normal look and his Lyoko look (I couldn't figure out an outfit for him). What he noticed was that his left hand was now permanently his Mega Buster. Also, he also had his ceratanium disks on hand.

"I figured as much," he said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't mean to brag, but I guess my weapons alone are so awesome that they warrant no change," Mega Man stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It looks like everyone has, more or less, an understanding as to their weapons and abilities," Jeremie said through his headset, so everyone could hear him. "Now, is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" All ten competitors said at the same time.

"Then it's game on!" Chris exclaimed.

Immediately, everyone started to move. Some people stayed in their starting Sectors, while Moka, Yusei, and Double D headed for the transportation towers (or a weird funnel hole in Yusei's case).

Moka was running towards the tower, which soon came into view. However, she immediately also spotted some trouble. Several tiny creatures (Moka guessed they were the Kankrelats) were surrounding the entire thing.

"Tsukune, wish me luck," Moka muttered as she got her boomerang out. Once she was ready, she threw it, and it managed to take out three of the Kankrelats, each of them devirtualizing into nothing. However, there were still plenty.

Moka threw the boomerang again, taking out a few more Kankrelats, but then she raised her hand on a whim, and all of a sudden, it started to glow red. Then, what looked like pure energy seemed to be flowing from one of the Kankrelats into her hand, until the monster devirtualized as well.

On top of that, Moka also felt like her own health was replenishing (she had taken a couple of hits from the monsters).

That made sense. It looked like aside from the boomerang, Moka had the ability to drain health. Just like a vampire. Moka smiled, then threw the boomerang again.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Yusei was brought right to the Mountain Sector, where he looked around to check if a monster or Star was nearby. Luckily, he saw nothing.

So he started walking, hoping something would happen. "Hello? Any monsters out there?" Yusei asked sarcastically. "Getting a little lonely here."

Just as a cue, he heard buzzing. Yusei pulled his gun out, then turned to a nearby mountain to investigate.

Then he saw them. Several weird flying creatures that looked a lot like wasps. Hornets. And they quickly saw Yusei.

As fast as he could, Yusei started firing at the Hornets, and managed to hit two of them. The rest, however, dodged and started to get closer.

"This is not good," Yusei muttered, then his own hand started to glow.

Out of curiosity and sorta knowing what it was, Yusei pointed his hand on the ground, and immediately several Hornets appeared, but this time, they were all blue. And they immediately began charging against the opponents, easily taking them out.

That was when Yusei understood. Apparently, he had the ability to summon copies of the Lyoko monsters to fight at his side.

"Sounds familiar," Yusei said. "I like it." And he immediately set off again.

 **(On the Ice Sector…)**

Double D was exploring the area, hoping he wouldn't have to run into any other monsters. Of course, he figured he would, knowing the place. Still, better to delay the inevitable.

"I hope Gaz went somewhere else," Double D wondered. "I don't want to have to focus on her through this."

As he walked, he started hearing something coming towards him. Instinctively, he brought out his knives and turned around to see what they were.

"Krabs," Double D sighed. "Why did it have to be Krabs?"

Sure enough, there were two of them standing there, looking right at Double D. "Guess I have no choice, now," he said as he charged.

The first thing he did was use telekinesis to lift a Krab up in the air, and then throw it back down. Then he took his knife and gave a quick slash on the thing's head. To his delight, the knife also emitted an electromagnetic pulse, further weakening the Krab. In fact, it was enough to destroy it.

However, he was so relieved at the fact that he actually defeated a monster that he did not notice the other Krab behind him, ready to strike.

Just as he did notice it, however, that same Krab suddenly burst into flames and was destroyed. Confused, Double D turned around and saw Gaz, lowering her glowing-red hands.

"Didn't think you would actually be able to destroy something, Sockhead," Gaz said.

"Ha ha, very funny."

 **(On the Forest Sector…)**

Ruby was using Crescent Rose to take down a charging Box, though she was having trouble figuring out which eye was the weak point.

"Who's idea was it to give this thing four whole eyes?" Ruby asked in frustration as she got ready to slash one of said eyes.

Luckily, this one managed to be the money shot, and when the scythe sliced the eye, the Box "screamed" and was destroyed.

"Gotcha!" Ruby exclaimed.

"More like I got you first," said a voice from behind her.

It was Ivy, and she immediately wrapped a long vine around Ruby and suspended her in midair.

"Congratulations, Ruby," Ivy said. "You have the honor of being the first person about to be eliminated from the challenge. How does it feel?"

Ruby just glared at her. "Did you ask Sonic that?"

"No. Now, bye bye." She formed another vine, which grew several long spikes. With Ivy's grin, the vine struck Ruby, causing enough damage to immediately devirtualize her.

 **(In the real world…)**

One of the links opened up, and Ruby appeared, sitting down, exhausted, and in pain from the spikes. Apparently, even in the real world, it hurt.

"I am going to get that plant lady," Ruby seethed through gritted teeth.

"A valiant effort, but it's game over for Ruby," Chris said. "Ruby, come back up to the computer room so you can watch the rest of the challenge."

 **(Back on Lyoko…)**

"Ruby's out?" Leo asked. "Must have been Ivy. Dang it."

He was wandering the Desert Sector, starting to feel a little bored. He had not found a single monster or other competitor since arriving. So he started doing a few swings with his staff so he wouldn't go completely insane.

Still, he had a lot to think about. A lot had happened to him and the rest of the Moons lately. Connie gets mauled by a lion. Double D is tricked into eliminating Julie. Ruby's boyfriend winds up eliminated. Yusei wound up in a troublesome situation with his worst enemy. And Leo didn't even want to get started on what Deadpool did that complicated things for him.

He was still thinking about all this when he became alert to a giant spider-like creature coming right at him.

"Oh great," Leo said, readying his staff. "Look who came to the party."

The Tarantula got onto its hind legs and shot two lasers at Leo, who blocked them with his staff. Then Leo used his earth control to throw a large rock at it, which managed to damage it and stun it. This was the perfect time to charge with the staff. Which is what he did, so he quickly sliced at the Tarantula's head, destroying it.

However, just as he was celebrating his victory, he saw what looked like a buzzsaw blade coming at him. It was too fast for him to dodge, and he wound up hit. Then he got hit with another disk. A third one wound up devirtualizing him.

"Nailed it," said Mega Man.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **In my defense, those things were way too fast for me to dodge," Leo said. "I'm pointing that out in case my father has the reaction I think he has."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Two down, eight to go," Chris announced. "The Moons had better pick it up. They seem to have lost two competitors already."

The remaining Moons all groaned.

 **(Later…)**

Another hour went by with no one finding another enemy competitor, though they were kept on their toes with several monsters. Gaz and Double D found themselves against three Bloks, and Gaz bragged when she destroyed two of them and Double D only got one. Yusei's summoning ability came in handy when he went to the Forest Sector and found a large group of Kankrelats, which he killed easily with his own Blok copies. Ivy easily destroyed a Megatank, despite its armor.

Harry finished taking on a few Hornets and kept walking, wondering if he would fight another monster. This whole scenario of being inside a videogame was fun to him. Maybe Hermione would love to do some research on it.

Soon, however, he came across a Tarantula of his own. And unlike Leo, he wasn't as lucky with it, and wound up devirtualized.

"Finally, a Star is eliminated from the challenge," Chris announced. "I repeat, Harry is out! This is surely getting interesting."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why me?" Harry asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ivy finished killing a Krab, and she was smirking. "Is there nothing here that can give me a challenge?"

She still had a lot to contemplate, considering the circumstances of everyone. Every competitor remaining had a factor that made them a threat. Double D had brains; Moka was friendly, with another side of her to boot; Yusei had his skills with technology, and an impressive fake out strategy; Mega Man was a powerful robot; Leo had his nature-manipulating tome; Harry could use magic in numerous ways; Ruby was fast and skilled with a scythe; Gaz was fierce and not afraid of anything; and Mandy….

Of course, Mandy was one of the strongest players left, if not THE strongest. But how long would it be before this strength would become a liability? Mandy could easily make her and Ivy look too much like threats.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Is this really necessary?" Ivy asked.

"Yes," Chris said through the speaker. "And hey, as the villain, you get your own villain song."

"True. Jeremie, cue the music."

(Author's Note: In all Disney musicals that have ever been made, the villain has to have their own song, one of a sinister tone to make those who listen to it chill. She's not from Disney, but Ivy's getting a villain song nonetheless. So here's "Watch Out"."

Ivy: _Don't hate me because I_

 _Am playing the game_

 _Do you want to know why?_

 _I will tell you, not a shame_

 _I am evil to the bone_

 _And rotten to the core_

 _My true colors have shone_

 _Do I dare say more?_

 _Oh, I'm not sorry for all this_

 _Or anything I've done_

 _My simply greatest wish_

 _Is to defeat everyone_

 _Don't hate me for my plans_

 _To take everybody out_

 _It's just who I am_

 _So you all better watch out._

 _Ash, you were fun_

 _And so were you, Po_

 _Toph was quite someone_

 _And Deadpool equally so_

 _Curtains for Jak and Daxter_

 _And Julie was fine_

 _Poor Sonic had a disaster_

 _This whole game will be mine_

 _And Mandy, oh Mandy_

 _Your loyalty is true_

 _The glory you can be_

 _Oh I know that I'll miss you_

 _But please understand_

 _You are too killer_

 _And know that there can_

 _Be only one true winner_

 _Oh, I'm not sorry for all this_

 _Or anything I've done_

 _My simply greatest wish_

 _Is to defeat everyone_

 _Don't hate me for my plans_

 _To take everybody out_

 _It's just who I am_

 _So you all better watch out._

Ivy quickly took a bow before an imaginary audience. "Thank you. I'll be here all week."

However, for one competitor, things were about to get interesting….

Yusei was hiking through the Forest Sector, keeping alert and making sure his handgun was ready. He also had a few copy Kankrelats following him just in case. He was hoping to at least find Ivy before she could find him.

What he didn't expect to find was…..wait, was that laughter?

At first, Yusei was confused. That laugh sounded familiar.

He heard it again.

That's where it clicked. "Lammy?"

He turned, and sure enough, there was that familiar lamb, standing several feet from Yusei, smiling. "Hello, Yusei."

"Is that really you?" Why would Lammy be here? What was going on?

"Catch me if you can," Lammy said, running off.

Yusei ran after her. "Lammy, come back!"

He absolutely could not believe Lammy had come onto Lyoko. Did she want to talk to him about why things happened the way they did? What made her abruptly break up with him? Yusei's heart was fleeting at the chance to patch things up with Lammy, or at the very least, clear things up with her.

After a few minutes, Lammy stopped running, and Yusei stopped as well. "Lammy, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lammy smiled and held out her hand. "A lot of things actually," she said.

That was the only cue Yusei needed. He stepped forward until Lammy was right in front of him.

"I missed you, Yusei," Lammy said.

"I missed you too," Yusei said, reaching out to grasp Lammy's hand.

But just as he was about to touch her hand, it disappeared. The rest of Lammy vanished along with it.

And before Yusei could realize what had happened, the blade of a sword slashed across his back, doing enough damage that he lost his remaining life points.

Mandy stared as Yusei devirtualized right in front of her. Best thing she had done yet in this challenge.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Was it cruel to use Yusei's heart against him?" Mandy asked. "Maybe. And that's just what I liked about it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The link opened, and Yusei stumbled out, half shocked and half confused over what had just happened.

By now, he had figured the whole thing was a trick. Although, he also figured he should have known, as Lammy wasn't in Lyoko gear.

Still, it felt real, like the fear from the past few weeks had disappeared. For one brief moment, it was as though he and Lammy would be okay, and the trauma of the season had never happened.

As confused as he was, he at least knew two things were certain.

One, he was not going to get any sleep that night.

Two, he was definitely still in love with Lammy.

 **(Back on Lyoko…)**

"Well, it looks like we're the only Moons left," Double D told Gaz.

"I'm not scared. We got this."

"Gaz, it's us against four Stars."

"And you forget I am a pro at playing video games. I have taken down 20 zombies at once many times before."

Not to mention the dream she had several days before.

"I won't deny that," Double D stated. "It seems like you're a natural at this."

Gaz looked at him. "Video games are kinda what helps me survive life back home. I have an annoying brother who's obsessed with the paranormal, as well as the hidden alien who goes to our school. Zim always talks about how he's going to rule the world, but he's way too dumb for it. If you want to know how bad Dib is, he once cursed me so that everything I ate tasted like pig. I even got quarantined for it. And it kept me away from pizza. Pizza, for crying out loud!"

Double D smiled. "I guess that is pretty bad."

"Duh."

"Well, ever since I moved into the cul-de-sac, my two best friends-and only friends-have been Ed and Eddy. My parents almost exclusively give me the orders to do chores through sticky notes scattered across my house. Eddy would always come up with a hair brained scam in order to get a few quarters so we could buy the humongous jawbreakers they have at the candy store. The entire cul-de-sac loves those jawbreakers. And even when the scam worked and we got the delicious treats, it would always come back to bite us in the end."

"And here I thought you didn't have a rebellious streak."

That made Double D smile. "I only participated in the scams because Ed and Eddy were my friends. That, and I cannot resist the jawbreakers."

Gaz nodded. "If I cared about something like candy, I would ask to try one. But I only want to focus on three things. Pizza, video games, and winning the competition."

She had left out a fourth thing, but she was not going to mention it to Double D.

Double D was about to say more when a buzzsaw blade flew right between them. It missed them, but they still moved back to see what was going on.

"Darn, I missed," said Mega Man.

"We got company," Double D said.

"Yep, noticed," Gaz said.

Mega Man waved at them. "Sorry about this, but since you two are the last two Moons in the challenge, I don't want to waste this opportunity."

"You won't have to," Gaz said as she threw out two fireballs, which Mega Man dodged.

Double D quickly got out his knives. "Maybe we can work something out?" he asked.

"Dude, really?" Gaz asked.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I am pretty sure viewers are confused as to why I have feelings for him," Gaz explained. "And I don't know either."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Double D sighed and used telekinesis to lift Mega Man into the air, and then drop him again. This allowed him to run up and attack the robot with his knives. Though he got a good hit, Mega Man was still there.

"Gaz, now!"

As though she had been waiting for that cue, Gaz launched a large fireball at Mega Man, finally taking him out.

"Success!" Double D exclaimed as he and Gaz high fived. Then they looked at each other. Gaz merely nodded, while Double D laughed.

"Good job," Gaz said.

"You too," Double D responded, but now his mind was reeling; that was the first compliment Gaz had ever given him!

However, five seconds later, that celebration was short lived. Double D was about to say something else when Gaz noticed something moving behind him. And she quickly saw who it was.

"Watch out!"

Before Double D could turn, he was automatically devirtualized.

"Double D!"

Shocked, Gaz looked up and saw Mandy, holding her sword as though she had just swung it. Behind her, Ivy was standing by, watching.

"I believe it's time we settled this," Mandy said.

 **(In the real world…)**

Double D got to the main room, where everyone else was sitting. "What was that, exactly?"

"Mandy," everyone else said.

"Figures."

Chris was looking at the screen. "It looks like the fate of the Moons for this challenge hinges on Gaz," he said. "Let's hope she's as good at video games as she says she is."

"But she's never actually been inside a video game before," Leo told him. "She's not used to this."

Double D looked at the screen. "She'll do fine."

 **(On Lyoko…)**

Moka was in Sector 5, impressed by how advanced it looked compared to the rest of Lyoko. She also did the interesting timed key thing in order to unlock a cool area.

Soon, she found herself outside the large dome and found the tunnel and what looked like Mantas flying in the distance. She turned back inside, hoping they wouldn't spot her.

Unfortunately, one did spot her, and quickly shot a laser at her, which was strong enough to devirtualize her.

 **(On the Ice Sector…)**

"What's wrong?" Mandy asked. "Scared to fight back after what I did to your teammate?"

Gaz glared at her. "You'll pay for that."

"I don't think I will," Mandy told her. "Honestly, I was hoping it would come down to the two of us."

"Who am I?" Ivy asked. "Chopped liver?"

At this moment, Gaz was furious. "You're still blind to that jerk's lies? Mandy, I thought you were smart, but you clearly don't realize you're going to lose in the end if you follow her any longer. So I'm going to give you one last chance. Toss Ivy aside, and maybe I won't burn you to a crisp."

Mandy pretended to consider it. "Hmm, let me think about that." Then she took her sword and lunged. Gaz quickly created a fire shield.

"Fine. If that's how you want to settle this, then let's settle this."

"Nothing would make me happier."

Mandy quickly started slashing at Gaz, who dodged and launched a fireball at Mandy, who sliced it with ease.

"Total copycat!"

"Stupid jerk!"

"GOTH!"

"IDIOT!"

Both were attacking each other with a fury that no one on the show had seen before. Ivy was intrigued. This was her alliance partner at her finest.

"When I'm through with you, I would love to see how your team would take it," Mandy said as she and Gaz struggled in a stalemate. "I bet they would think you were too weak and stupid to beat me. You would cost them the challenge. And to think, right before the merge."

"How do you know your team won't think that about you?" Gaz asked.

"My remaining teammates are watching. They know if they eliminate me, I'll hurt them so badly they will have to sit on their eyes! It's clear to me that you, however, would never go so far. You're scary, but you will never be as scary as me!"

Infuriated, Gaz pushed Mandy away, and Ivy managed to grab her. Both of them hid behind a rock, where Jeremie's screen wouldn't be able to reach.

"You got her on the ropes," Ivy said. "That being said, I doubt I'm needed for this."

"So you want me to devirtualize you?"

"Exactly. I think you got this."

"Alright then," Mandy said, then slashed Ivy with her sword and devirtualizing her. Then she popped out from behind the rock and found Gaz looking at her.

"What did you and Ivy talk about?"

NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!"

The started attacking each other again, dodging and blocking as much as they could.

Soon, their fighting brought them straight to a ledge (which luckily was a sheer drop to a lower level of the Sector, meaning it didn't go into the Digital Sea, but was still really high).

Both Gaz and Mandy were glaring at each other with malicious intent. Then they charged at each other and struggled again, right as they came within a foot of the ledge.

Gaz then saw what was behind them. _That's it._

"All season long, you have been repeatedly trying to get me off the island, merely because of the fact that I am seemingly a lot like you. And we are." She was starting to move, so Mandy had to move to in order to keep up the struggle.

"We are certainly alike in many ways, but there are some ways in which we couldn't be any more different," Gaz continued. "I actually look the way I am! What kind of evil child wears a pink dress with a flower on it? I have a brother! You don't! But then there is the most important difference of all between us, Mandy!"

"Which is?"

"That unlike me, you never pay attention to what's behind you!"

Before Mandy could realize what had happened, she had already fallen off the cliff. Gaz had used a large burst of fire power to push Mandy off of her, and since they were so close to the ledge, Mandy couldn't stop herself falling. Mandy screamed in fury.

Gaz watched as Mandy landed several hundred feet below her to the ground, devirtualizing on impact. She fell to her knees and looked at the gorge, satisfied.

"Can I get out of here now?" she asked.

 **(Later…)**

Gaz stepped out of the elevator, still exhausted from the fight. The Moons all cheered when she came out. For once, Gaz was actually happy about something. She had outright beaten Mandy. Speaking of which, Mandy was fast asleep.

"I may have had to cast a sleep spell on her so she wouldn't kill you," Harry explained. "I'll turn the spell off when the elimination ceremony happens."

Jeremie clapped. "Good job, Gaz. Quite the strategy."

Chris couldn't help but nod. "Anyway, the challenge was fun and all, but it had to come to this in the end. Gaz has won the challenge for the Mysterious Moons, meaning the Moons have invincibility, first class, and they are all guaranteed spots in the merge!"

For the first time this season, Gaz did something close to a cheer (she put her fist up and did an unenthusiastic "woohoo"). The rest were all more happy.

"Stars, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony. One of you is about to come to the end of their journey. We just have to find out who that is."

Jeremie nodded. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a date to go to."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can see the conversation already," Leo said. "'Did you make the merge?' 'Yes, Father.' 'Good, but it's not enough. I expect the million to be in your pocket.'**

" **I could give you the rest of the conversation, but you already know what my father's like by now."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Trust me, I never thought I would make it this far," Ruby stated. "But I did. I'm in the merge!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Meh, it's just going to be the same without the teams," Gaz said. "Although I doubt Double D and I will ever be the same again."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Hopefully there won't be another MarioKart challenge to rain on my parade," Double D mentioned.**

" **I have a feeling things are going to get more complicated now. Gaz and I really seemed like we were in this whole thing together. I wonder if she'll be the same now that we're about to be merged."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **To be honest, I'm a little scared," Yusei explained. "I've been through enough this season. I've had to dress in a stupid toga. I've gotten stuck in quicksand. I was almost skewered by a giant bird. I got dumped. I faced a serial killer/demon hunter and nearly died. I wound up in a crazy predicament with a former rival. I was trapped in an elevator. I almost got kicked off. And now I've had an illusion that made me more confused than ever.**

" **A lot has happened that I cannot comprehend. And honestly, I'm a little worried about what the merge has in store."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back on the plane, most of the competitors were in the cafeteria (Mandy was still under Harry's sleep spell). All of a sudden, a strange knock was heard.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked out the window and saw one of the most amazing sights ever.

A large creature resembling the moon was flying right next to the plane, and there was even someone riding it! She was the one who knocked on the door.

Chef quick pushed a button so the door would open, and the creature flew in. The strange girl jumped off the creature and dusted herself off.

"Nebby, return," she said, pulling out a Pokéball. Then everyone got a look at the girl.

She seemed to look like a normal person. She had short brown hair with red streaks, and brown eyes. She wore a pair of black-framed glasses, a pink shirt with "TEAM JULIE" on it in large black print, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"Uh, who are you?" Chris asked. "We're not supposed to have visitors."

Some of the competitors immediately recognized her. "We know who she is," said Leo. "She's Storygirl000, a fan of the show."

"Just call me Story, thanks," said the girl, who now had a name.

"So what is it that you're doing here?" Chris asked.

"I know you have the 'no visitors' policy, but I merely needed to exact a little bit of revenge, because-"

Leo raised his hand. "Wait! Before you do, I want to have a little chat with you, Story."

Without another word, he walked up to Story and looked her dead in the eye.

"Let them go."

Story immediately realized what Leo meant by that. "That message was sent to you, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Now let them go."

"Fine."

She pulled out her phone and called someone. "Hello, Duplica? The jig is up. That message was sent to Leo. We're going to have to let both Ben and Julie go…..I know, I'm not happy about it either…...When I get back, I'll have Musha restore Ben's memories-"

"And you will also apologize to both of them for doing this?" Leo asked her.

"Okay!" She went back to her call. "Yeah, I'm going to have to apologize to them for this. We'll have to win Ben over the old fashion way…..Yeah, assuming he doesn't hit me with a restraining order. Anyway, I'll be back after my revenge mission. Love you….Bye.."

She hung up, and looked at Leo. "You have my word that I will let them both go, Ben's memories will be restored, and I will apologize for kidnapping them. Happy now?"

"That's all I ask."

"But just know that I am a big fan of Julie, and now that she's out of the game, I support you the same as I did her. In fact, check this out."

She snapped her fingers, and her pink shirt immediately turned into a silver shirt with the words "TEAM LEO" on it. She snapped them again, and it turned into a golden shirt with "JULEO 4EVER" on it.

"Not bad," said Leo.

Story nodded. "I know, right? Now that that's over, time for what I came here for. Where's Ivy?"

Everyone backed away, revealing Ivy, who was sitting at a chair and using a nail file on her fingernails. "And what do you want?" Ivy asked.

Story's face immediately turned into anger. "You eliminated Deadpool before he could reveal the truth about Lammy. Then you completely disregard my favor of you to teach Shroomy the pheromone trick! Then you outright eliminate my favorite competitor! I forgave you for that big mistake, but then you go and get Sonic eliminated after I warned you what would happen! And if all that weren't enough, you endangered Shroomy by throwing her out the window?! You are going to pay!"

Ivy was giggling. "And who's going to make me?"

"Oh, a couple of people. Zora, come on out!"

She threw a Pokéball, and a Zoroark came out. "Zor."

"Zora, you know what to do."

Now you all know what happens when person meets super awesome Pokémon. Ivy screamed in pain as Zora beat her up.

"Yikes!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Talk about painful!" Mega Man said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So maybe I underestimated this superfan just a little," said Ivy, covered in bruises and bloody bandages. "But at least she didn't kill me. And even if she wants to do worse, I doubt she can."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She reminded me of Sierra for some weird reason," Chris said. "At least she didn't destroy the plane."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It took about an hour for Story to pull Zora off. "Okay, I think we've made our point," Story said before walking over to the groaning Ivy and whispering in her ear. "Mess with Double D and Gaz, and there's plenty more where that came from."

She then faced Chris. "Mission accomplished. I'll be going now."

Story recalled Zora, then brought back out Nebby. "Good luck with the rest of the show, guys. Especially you, Leo. And least of all Ivy."

With that, she flew off on Nebby and was out of sight.

"Glad that's over," said Chris. "Now time to check out that crate."

Earlier that day, a large crate had been sent in with the good-luck messages. Chris walked back to the cockpit and read the note on top of the crate.

 **Hey Chris, sorry things have gotten a little stressful. So to make you feel better, I've hired three interns to replace the one you just fired. I decided to ship them to you the cheapest way I could think of, which is why they arrived with the good-luck messages.**

 **XOXO your secret admirer.**

Curious, Chris pulled open the crate.

"HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO, NURSE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **(Later…)**

The Stars were all in Economy (Mandy was still asleep), patching up Ivy. Fortunately (or unfortunately, if you're that kind of person), she appeared to be a fast healer.

"The advantages of being made out of plant," Ivy said. "They're extensive."

"I bet there are."

Ivy nodded, then looked at her team. "As long as we're here, I have an idea on who we should eliminate. And when you hear who I want gone, you'll understand that this is not a nefarious scheme this time."

The Stars were all wary when they heard this, so Harry pointed his wand. "No tricks. Got that?"

"You have my word."

 **(At the elimination ceremony…)**

All five Stars were sitting and anxious. Mandy was awake and alert; Harry lifted the spell on her five minutes before voting started. And she had calmed down…..to an extent.

"When I find that little witch, I am going to make her pay for this!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, we get it," Chris said. He was still ticked from the crate; he didn't expect the interns he got to be the interns he got. "All of you have cast your votes, so we're about to get this over with. One of you is about to be kicked off, and right before the merge, no less. Ouch. Let's get the unpleasantness over with.

"Mega Man."

"Moka."

"And Ivy."

All three caught their bags, leaving Mandy and Harry; Mandy figured Ivy would tell everyone to vote for Harry, knowing he was the first Star taken out of the challenge. Neither looked worried.

Just behind the stand, Gaz was crouched down, listening in on what was going on.

"Okay, now why are you two here? Harry, you were the first Star taken out of the challenge. Ouch. And the fact that you know magic may have given you a threat rating. Double ouch. Mandy, you have been part of a dominating alliance, and you losing the fight with Gaz meant that your team is sitting here. Basically, both of you are here for the same reasons: threat level and challenge mistakes. Amazing how similar the bottom two can turn out to be in the end, huh. Pretty weird. So this is it.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Harry."

The look of indifference on Mandy's face didn't change immediately. Then it turned into a face of confusion.

"I'm sorry Chris," Mandy said in disbelief. "But I think you may have made a mistake and said his name instead of mine."

Chris shook his head. "Wanna see the passports?" He threw them at Mandy, who picked them up and looked at them. Sure enough, three of the marked passports were hers. The only two that weren't was her own vote against Harry and one against Ivy.

For once, Mandy didn't grasp the news straightaway. She looked at the passports back and forth, in utter disbelief and confused about what happened. Finally, she saw Ivy's face, and realized what happened.

"How could you?"

Ivy looked at her, with an innocent look in her eyes. After what happened with Zora, she was a little scared.

But Mandy was still processing the news. Ivy had betrayed her. And it wasn't like Nom Nom, who only betrayed her as a punishment for trying to betray him. Mandy knew why Ivy did it. Because there was only one winner. And Ivy was making sure it was her.

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

She immediately ran right at Ivy, but Mega Man restrained her at the last second. "Mandy, stop!"

The truth was, Mandy didn't have the heart to beat anyone up, including her traitorous ally. In fact, Ivy betraying Mandy wasn't even the worst part of it.

No, the absolute worst part about all of this was that Gaz was right.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ivy told us everything," Harry said. "Apparently, Mandy was so focused on trying to defeat Gaz that when Ivy tried to talk her into letting her help, Mandy not only flat-out refused, but devirtualized her because she believed she alone should have done it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She made a convincing case that her ally had to go," Moka stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I actually didn't believe a word Ivy said," Mega Man explained. "So I voted for her. After what happened to the others, I am not taking any chances."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It was actually me who told Harry to cast the sleep spell on her," Ivy said. "After she lost the fight, I knew she needed to go before her threat level and hatred for Gaz became a liability. With her asleep, she couldn't defend herself and convince everyone to vote off someone else. Whoever voted for me, that's just salt on the wound. It doesn't really matter.**

" **The point is, it's just like I said earlier. At the end of the day, there can only be one winner. And that's going to be me."**

 **She waved at the camera. "Bye, Mandy. Thanks for everything."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

This may have been the first time Gaz had ever seen Mandy defeated like this. For the first time ever, Gaz felt sorry for her rival. Quietly, she stepped out from behind the stand.

"I needed to see what happened," she told Chris. Then she stepped forward. "Mandy?"

"YOU!"

Mandy looked angrier than she had ever been. Slowly, she walked to where Gaz was standing. But despite the look on Mandy's face, Gaz didn't budge or even flinch. She had the same expression on her face, one that showed she wasn't scared.

Neither said anything for a few seconds as both girls stood there. Then, Mandy spoke, in an angry, yet quiet tone, loud enough only for Gaz to hear.

"I don't care what it takes or what you have do as long as you do it. Take. Her. Down."

Gaz immediately understood. She would do her best to obey Mandy's parting request. Without a word, she nodded.

Mandy nodded right back, then grabbed the parachute from Chef.

Without another word or gesture, Mandy hopped out of the plane and into the evening sky.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Talk about crazy, there. This may be my best elimination sequence yet.**

 **Ivy finally did it. She turned the tables and betrayed Mandy, sending her off the plane and cementing Ivy as the ultimate villain of the season. Gaz was right all along, and it may be a long time before Mandy is ready to accept that fact.**

 **However, it was Gaz being right that made Mandy make Gaz promise she would ultimately defeat Ivy once and for all. Mandy knew Gaz had earned the right to do so.**

 **This was a difficult chapter to write, mostly because while I loved Lyoko, I hadn't watched an episode in years before preparing to write this. Not to mention I've been busy with school and stuff. Nonetheless, it was a fun chapter, where I brought in Jeremie and sent everyone into the wonderful world of Lyoko.**

 **Gaz and Double D had a few bonding moments, and though we've known for a long time that they liked each other, this is the first time their affection truly showed. Now if only they could admit it.**

 **Poor Chris. Yeah, I would scream out loud too. We don't yet know who sent him the crate. Still working on it.**

 **Also, loyal TDE fan Storygirl000 made a guest appearance to make Ivy pay for everything she's done so far. Story, you never made the shirt change colors, so I simply made that part up just for fun. The TDE producers, however, will make absolutely sure you fulfill Leo's requests. So don't even think about cheating it off.**

 **Well, now that that's over, it's time to talk about the merge.**

 **With this chapter will also come the poll to decide which two competitors will come back. Also, I am announcing that thanks to Steven Universe's healing, Connie has made a faster recovery than we anticipated, and will be eligible for the poll! We're having her, Mandy, and everyone who has been eliminated so far, plus those who didn't compete this season. Sam and Snake will also be in there, and I do have replacements in case one or both of them are back in.**

 **Here's how this works. One person's going to be decided by the poll (Viewer's Choice), and the other will be by my choice (TheMasterKat's Choice). If TheMasterKat's Choice is first on the poll, the runner-up will be Viewer's Choice. One vote per person. And please, don't vote for Deadpool just because he's Deadpool. The results will be revealed in the next Aftermath, where Viewer's Choice will be announced in the way of a competition, and TheMasterKat's Choice will be announced via reading a name out of a fancy envelope that Sam and Snake will have.**

 **At any rate, here's info on the next chapter!**

 **Connie, Julie, Sonic, Nom Nom, and Mandy come to talk and to compete, because they're in the running to decide who's getting a spot back in the game! But things are not going to be pretty. A sneaky rat is going to try whatever they can to sabotage the party, and one discovery may prove to be a nightmare for a current competitor.**

 **Now all you can do is read and review, fav and follow, give me challenge ideas and locations, send in good-luck messages and audition tapes, and decide who is coming back for more fun! WHA HA HA HA!**

 **Okay, see you next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	24. Sam and Snake's Amazing Aftermath 3!

**This chapter is filled with everything from awesome audition tapes, to epic competitions, to clever schemers.**

 **What more could you ask for?**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright, everyone," a backstage supervisor called out. "We're on in twenty minutes. Our hosts want this episode to be excellent. Oh, I hope that competition they have will be as good as they say."

The interns and other workers nodded and quickly got everything set up. As they worked, one of the workers, a woman with short brown hair, approached the supervisor.

"I was asked by Sam to deliver something to one of the guests," she said. "Can you tell me where the dressing rooms are?"

The man nodded. "In the hallway and to your left. Can't miss it. Say, I haven't seen you here before. Are you new or something?"

Though the woman got nervous, she didn't miss a beat. "Yes, I'm new. That's why I didn't know where the dressing rooms were. Thanks for telling me, sir."

"Of course. Carry on."

The woman smiled and headed down the hallway. Soon, she opened the door she was directed to, and it revealed another hallway with a large star on each door.

She went down this new hallway, then spotted a bathroom. She quickly went inside, then took a look in the mirror. With a smirk, she removed her brown wig to reveal long, blonde hair.

"Can't believe that worked," said the woman. She pulled out a notebook to look at her list of things to do, crossing off "Get into the studio". Also on the list was "Impersonate a guest", "Win the spot back in the game", and "Take down Chris".

"Looks like the first part is done," she said. "Chris, that idiot Topher may not have been able to succeed, but I am more than a match. Total Drama will be mine."

 ***theme song***

The audience gave a standing ovation to Sam and Snake, who were waving as they sat in their accustomed spots on the center sofa. To their left, a larger group than the last two shows sat and waited while looking at the three empty sofas to the hosts' right.

"Hello to all fans of Total Drama," Snake called out.

"And welcome back to…." Sam began.

"THE TOTAL DRAMA EVERYTHING 2 AFTERMATH SHOW!" they both yelled, and the audience broke into applause.

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Snake."

"And boy, we've got a lot in store for you guys tonight," Sam said.

Snake nodded. "To start us off, we're giving you a recap of what has happened on the show. Ever since we saw you last, we've seen love, deception, companionship, and of course, drama. Can't remember? Here's a few clips."

Sam hit the button, and the famous TV screen lowered and turned on.

The first clip was of Connie distracting the lion long enough for the other competitors to escape, which led to her being attacked by that very lion.

The second clip showed Julie finally kissing Leo, then her being eliminated.

The third clip was when, during the Quidditch match, Sonic flew right in front of Ruby to defend her from the bludger, then got hit by the crazy ball himself.

Next came the ordeal Yusei and Nom Nom had in escaping the elevator, then Nom Nom stepping forward to take the blame, keeping Yusei from being eliminated.

The last one was Gaz and Mandy's climactic battle on Lyoko, then Mandy's shocked face at realizing she had been brutally betrayed.

"So yeah," Sam said. "We certainly have a lot to talk about."

"And to help us out, here's our peanut gallery of guests!" Snake exclaimed. He looked to his left, where Jak/Daxter, Rarity, Zelda, Dante, Superman, Toph, Coco, Fred, Cynder, Po, Goku, Deadpool, Maya, Stan, Princess Bubblegum, Ash/Pikachu, and Shrek. The audience applauded to the group.

"So how have you all been?" Snake asked.

Fred shuddered. "I'm still recovering from that ghost story swap Deadpool had some of us do on his radio show. Especially that last story."

"Like I said, you should be lucky it wasn't the director's cut," Deadpool said. "I guarantee that ol' Supes here would have nightmares for weeks if I told it to him."

"Doubt it," Superman said.

Sam laughed. "Speaking of which, how's Morning Merc?"

"It's slowly but surely paying off my debt to Nohr," he said. "And I'm sure the entire group here watched my Talent Show of Power. Heck, even Mandy and Nom Nom were there."

Snake stood up. "Speaking of them, they are both in the back waiting room along with Connie, Julie, and Sonic. Tonight, so we don't waste time, we're going to bring out all five guests at once. And after the interviews and audition tapes, we're going to get to what all of our guests have been waiting for."

"As you all know," Sam explained, "the plane's previous stop with the Lyoko challenge was the show's last challenge before the merge. That's right. Next time you see the remaining competitors, the teams will be combined and it will be every person for themselves."

"But it's not over yet for everyone here either," Snake said. "Before the show is over, two of us will have earned a coveted spot back in the competition!"

The audience cheered, and everyone in the peanut gallery smiled.

"The first one will be decided by our little competition," Sam said. "We're going to have all twenty-four of us-myself and Snake included-narrowed down to twelve, then six, then three. The three left standing will do one final contest where the winner will earn their place back on the Total Drama Everything Plane."

"And as for the rest of us, our hopes won't be completely dashed yet," Snake told everyone. "The producers have also picked one person from the group as their own choice. Whoever they choose, we will find out later in the show. So whoever loses the competition will still have a chance. In the meantime, let's get things rolling."

The audience and peanut gallery cheered.

"And before you ask, we have not yet gotten word of Lammy's whereabouts yet," Sam added. "Since she is not here, she will not take part in the competition, but may still be the producer's choice."

Deadpool giggled. "If so, I know someone on that plane who is going to freak out."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we have a couple audition tapes before we bring out our guests. The first one will be Mega Man's. Enjoy."

The screen flashed a couple times before the video came on.

 **(Mega Man's audition tape, submitted by sdgeek)**

 **(Mega Man is seen in a futuristic room with multiple workbenches and tools.)**

 **Mega Man: Hi! I'm Mega Man, and I want to join your show so I can have some fun! You see, there was this guy who used to try and take over the world, but he seems to have disappeared, making it BORING around here! So sign me up? Please? I can shoot metal saw blades out of my hand!**

 **(To prove this, he shoots a metal blade out, but he was in front of the camera. You do the math.)**

 ***end***

"Whoops,"Sam said. "I hope that camera wasn't expensive."

"His dad's a scientist," Dante called out. "Don't count on it."

Snake shrugged. "Fair enough. Mega Man's still in the competition, and even has the distinction of being the only veteran who made it to the merge, that DIDN'T make the merge first time around."

Rarity slumped. "I'm jealous."

Everyone laughed. "And here's Zelda's audition tape too," Sam said. Zelda looked up, expectantly.

 **(Zelda's audition tape, submitted by sdgeek)**

 **(Zelda is seen in a bedroom, where she is sitting down on the front of the bed.)**

 **Zelda: My name is Princess Zelda, and I want to join your newest season of Total Drama. Now I may not look like much, just a dainty damsel in distress. But I'm very wise and I am skilled in magic. If that's not enough, I can do this!**

 **(She mutters, "This is not smart Zelda," before transforming into Sheik. She then removes the mouthguard/bandages around her mouth to speak.)**

 **Zelda/Sheik: Ta-da! This may not look like much, but as this... alternate form I can perform many aerobic feats, or as you would understand, ninja stuff.**

 **(She transforms back into Zelda.)**

 **Zelda: Hope you pick me!**

 ***end***

"Oooh, I wanna see you go Sheik right now!" Dexter exclaimed.

Zelda grinned a little. "Maybe later," she said.

"Are you ok?" Shrek asked her. "Your voice is kinda funny."

"I'm fine. It's just a cold."

"Okay then."

Sam then said, "On that note, it's time to bring out our five guests for this evening. First, let's see how they're doing. And as a heads up, Connie let her friend Steven heal her with his own powers, so that lion attack is but a distant memory."

The screen then turned on. Connie was polishing her sword, Sonic was zooming back and forth to keep himself busy, Nom Nom was talking on his phone and Julie and Mandy were waiting on the couch.

"We're about to go on, and you're talking on your phone?" Julie asked Nom Nom.

"Maybe if this show weren't so slow, I would have had no trouble ordering my pizza," Nom Nom griped before returning to the phone. "Anyway, do you guys have olives? No? Just pepperoni then."

Connie smiled. "It must be awesome to be rich," she said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't know," Mandy said. "That evil witch! I helped her stay under the radar, and this is how she repays me?"

"What's Nom Nom?" Sonic asked. "Chopped liver?"

"At least he only did it as a punishment."

"Good point."

Then a worker came in. "They're ready for you guys."

"Wonderful," Mandy said. "Let's get out there and make fools of ourselves."

The audience all laughed. "Someone hasn't changed," Stan said.

"With that, let's bring them in," Sam said. "Our first guest is a normal girl on one side, and a proficient sword wielder on another. Having befriended numerous world defenders and even stepped up to protect the rest of the cast, it's Connie!"

Everyone cheered as Connie stepped out and waved, then took a seat on an empty sofa.

"The next one is a down-to-earth tennis player with a complicated love life," Snake said. "She had a hard time getting over a recent breakup, then found love again and mended her heart. Here's Julie!"

Julie smiled in front of the applauding audience and went to sit next to Connie.

"Guest number three is the world's fastest supersonic hedgehog," Sam stated. "He lives for being fast, and for defending his friends, no matter what it takes. Give it up for Sonic!"

Sonic ran onto the stage, waved quickly, then zoomed to where Connie and Julie were sitting.

"Our next guest holds the title of the Cutest Bear on the Internet," Snake explained. "While his record on the show is mixed, what matters is he'll do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. Ladies and gentlemen, it's Nom Nom!"

Nom Nom didn't even wave or smile. He just shrugged as he went to sit down.

"And the last guest is a girl with a mean streak a mile long," Sam announced. "She's the friend/master of Death himself, and is one kid you REALLY do not want to cross. Give a big round of applause for Mandy!"

Mandy simply walked to the other four without a word, sitting as far away from them as she could.

"Now that all five of you are here, let's have some fun," Sam said. "We'll start with Connie. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Steven used his healing powers to fix me up, so it's all good."

"And did you get all of our get well cards?" Snake asked.

"I did. Speaking of which, I wanted to know. Deadpool, was shaving the lion and sending me his pelt really necessary?"

Deadpool shrugged. "Hey, you were a fellow Moon with me, and I had always wanted to shave a lion. This was my excuse. Speaking of which, how do you like it and the standee I sent you?"

"Well Steven's dad turned the pelt into a fur cape that he can't get enough of, and Peridot tore apart the standee once she saw it. She still hates you from when you came and wiped them in sparring."

The mercenary laughed. "Guess she had a good reason."

"And your parents?" Snake asked.

"They're still suing Chris. And I had to beg as hard as I could to even come here tonight so I could try and get back in."

"You should have scared them into submission," Mandy told her. "It's what I do."

Sam laughed. "And what about you, Julie? We all heard you made up with Ben."

"We did," Julie explained. "He understood what happened between us and made peace with the fact that Leo and I are together. So we're now simply friends."

Ash raised his hand. "That reminds me…."

"You wanted me to explain everything that happened with Storygirl000?"

Everyone shouted, "Yes!"

"Well, she beat us up with her Gardevoir and had her Ditto pose as Ben. Then she had our memories altered with her Musharna. Next, she was ready to have her Salandit make it so that Ben would be in love with Story. And that's basically it."

"Have you seen it yet with her ambushing the plane?" Sam asked. "That was awesome."

"Deadpool showed me the video," Julie said. "During that, Leo found out what was going on, so Story had to let us go. We made her apologize for what happened, and Ben's working on filing a restraining order against her."

That made Deadpool laugh. "Well, I hope he succeeds as much as TheMasterKat has failed. She keeps threatening me with plans to file a restraining order, but she hasn't yet. And I even forgot to mention Shiklah and I split up. So I'm a free man."

(Author's Note: *gulp*)

"Last I heard, Story's made plans to pursue this one guy in space who pilots a giant lion robot," Julie finished. "So yeah, Ben and I shouldn't have to worry about her for a long time. Although, I am flattered that she's a fan of mine."

Everyone laughed.

"And how have things been for you, Sonic?" Sam asked.

"Everyone has congratulated me for what happened during the Quidditch match," he said. "Even Shadow was _mildly_ impressed. The bad thing, though, is that I had to face Amy."

"I'm guessing she's found out about…"

Sonic nodded. "Even after the attempts to have her fall for Shadow instead-speaking of, I watched their duet at the Talent Show of Power and it was hilarious-she's still obsessed with me. Amazingly enough, she's cheering for Ruby."

That surprised everyone. "But why would Amy cheer for her?"

"Because Amy knows Ruby will try to avenge me and everyone else taken down by Ivy. And I know Ruby can do it. She's cute, and she's awesome. And she's a lot like me. She goes where the wind takes her, and can't sit still. She is also willing to do whatever it takes for her friends. In the end, I am glad I met her, and she rocks my world."

Some people then said, "Aaaawwwww."

"Are you guys going to get to me yet?" Nom Nom asked. "I'm a world-renowned Internet celebrity, and I need my screentime."

"I knew he wouldn't be able to resist," Maya said.

"Well, then how have things been for you?" Snake asked, slightly annoyed.

Nom Nom groaned. "Those three bears have been making fun of me ever since I got back," he said. "Claiming I'm finally turning into a nice guy."

"And you're not?" Goku asked.

"Just because I try to fulfill a debt to someone, talk him out of heartbreak, work together with him to escape from an elevator, and then save his butt from elimination, doesn't mean I'm turning into a nice guy. In fact, I couldn't hate everyone more than I do right now because no one will shut up about it."

Bubblegum looked at him. "Well, at least you're being honest."

"Shut up."

"So we can understand why you did the thing with the quicksand and the heartbreak, but sacrificing your job to keep Yusei in the game?" Snake asked. "You're not exactly the type of person to do that, and you got Yusei eliminated last season in the first place."

Nom Nom looked at him. "Just because I don't think friendship is worthwhile for me doesn't mean I'm a heartless guy."

"Says the guy who got half the cast eliminated last season," Dante said.

"What about Ivy?"

"She's a self proclaimed supervillainess," Cynder said. "That one is obvious."

Nom Nom shook his head. "Anyway, you guys think I'm just completely heartless, but I was playing the game the way I knew how. I didn't need friends to get as far as I did. And in Yusei's case, we're completely different in every way. I saw him as too different. That's why I wanted him gone. That incident on that bridge, combined with what Lammy did for me in the final three, prompted me to at least pay him back.

"But after Lammy dumped him, it became more than just paying him back. It became a mission to get my rival back, because it's not fun if it's too easy for me. In truth, before Lammy left, I had planned several alternative ways to eliminate Yusei. After that, I threw those plans away. However, when Ivy tried to make me look bad, I simply could not let it stand. I like being behind plots, but only when I know what role I played. The both of us kinda developed a better understanding of each other in that elevator, when we had to work together to get out. And I realized what he was talking about.

"As for the elimination, there was no way, after everything that happened, I was going to let Yusei get kicked off. Besides, I hated that job. So I just quit. I may disregard friendship, but I do have morality. I just never used it until this season."

"And what about Yusei himself?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I still hate him. Just not as much as I used to. And we're still going to be rivals, no doubt. We just understand each other better."

Jak nodded. "Makes sense."

"Well, that just leaves Mandy," Sam said. "This should be good."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "And I thought you guys had forgotten about me."

"So Mandy, how have you been?" Snake asked.

"I watched the full episode," she said. "And I still can't believe all that had happened. First, I get beaten by that copycat Gaz. Then Ivy has the nerve to betray her ally just to get further in the game? Nom Nom just wanted to punish me for siding with you guys. She did it for herself."

"Sheesh, don't bring me into this," Nom Nom said.

"Shut your mouth. I still haven't forgotten what you did."

"It was last season. Get over it."

"Anyway, that's not even the worst part of it all. The worst part was that Gaz was right. I have no idea how she managed to find out, but she knew what Ivy was going to do. Being me, I didn't believe her."

"Yeah, because you hated Gaz too much to do so," Po said.

"Shut it, fatso. I'm still trying to get over that."

Snake looked at Mandy. "So do you still hate Gaz?"

"What do you think? I hate her more than I did back on the plane."

"Then why did you tell her to defeat Ivy before you left?" Sam asked.

Mandy glared at her. "I hate her, but she was right about Ivy. She was right all along. So I simply feel it's Gaz's responsibility now to win the game and make that cow pay for what she did to me. And if she fails, I just want Ivy to pay. Heck, after the show, I'm going to make her pay whether she loses or not."

Sam nodded. "Quite the promise."

"You should know by now that I am fully capable of keeping that promise," Mandy said.

"Even I'm scared," said Superman.

"You should be."

After five seconds of silence, Snake looked at the audience. "Now that all five of our guests have had something to say, we have three more audition tapes to go through before we get to our little competition. This next one was from our resident Sockhead, Double D!"

He turned on the screen to show the video.

 **(Double D's audition tape, submitted by sdgeek)**

 **(Double D was seen sitting in a neat room, with everything folded and not a speck of dust to be seen.)**

 **Double D: Hello Christopher McLean, my name is Eddward, with two D's, so refer to me as Double D if you would do so kindly! The reason for this audition tape is for me to request permission to join onto your show!**

 **Voice behind the camera: Or the aliens will come and take our drumsticks!**

 **Second voice behind the camera: Shut it, Lumpy!**

 **(Double D looks at the mysterious duo with mild annoyance.)**

 **Double D: As I was saying, I would make a great addition to your show since my extraordinary IQ levels would provide a useful advantage to my team!**

 **Second voice behind the camera: If you don't die first!**

 **(Double D goes pale, the speaker starts to snicker, and the camera is turned off.)**

 ***end***

Nearly everyone in the studio was laughing. "Now that was fun to watch," Sam said, wiping away a tear.

"Well, it's a good thing he was honest," Julie said. "He did help plan the design for our fortress back in Aomori City."

"Who's next?" Toph asked.

"Well, we also have Gaz's audition tape, so this will be fun," Sam said as the screen came on again.

 **(Gaz's audition tape, submitted by sdgeek)**

 **(Gaz is seen playing on her Game Slave, in a purple room.)**

 **Gaz: My name is Gaz Membrane and I want to be on your show so I can win the money and buy me the Game Slave 3. And you will pick me. Or else.**

 ***end***

"Cococococococo?" Coco asked.

"Yes, that was it," Snake answered. "Gaz is certainly never the most talkative competitor we know."

Deadpool smiled. "Guess who is. Now where's the last one? I want to get to that competition already."

"We're getting to it," Sam said. "Anyway, here's our last audition tape. This one was from Mandy."

Mandy's eyes widened as they turned on the video. Her hands were clenching.

 **(Mandy's audition tape, submitted by sdgeek)**

 **(Mandy is seen sitting in her room, with Grim and Billy sitting to her left and right respectively.)**

 **Mandy: My name is Mandy, and you will pick me. Why? Well, to my left is the Grim Reaper. He has taken souls before. To the right of me is an idiot. You do not want to listen to him.**

 **Grim: That's why he has duct tape around him.**

 **Mandy: Yes, he does. But you should pick me because not picking me would mean that I will find and torture you. Just ask Fred Fredburger.**

 **(The camera then cuts off on that high note.)**

 ***end***

"Well, you were certainly direct," Sam said. "That much is certain."

"Hey, who's Fred Fredburger?" Stan asked.

"This one creature from the Underworld. He's so annoying that he makes a great torture device. If you don't believe me, ask that bald British kid I tortured one time to find out about that organization he represents."

Zelda then started laughing. I'm going to have to find out about that later," she said.

Then most people noticed something odd about Zelda: she never laughed like that.

"Are ya sure you're ok?" Shrek asked.

"Oh, I'm totally fine."

"Anyway, it's finally time," Sam told everyone. "It's time for the main event. The Total Drama Everything 2 Returnee Competition!"

Everyone cheered.

"And since Sam and I are taking part, we brought someone in to take over the hosting duties for the rest of the episode. Beerus, come on out!"

Then, out from stage left came a tall, bipedal purple jackal/cat creature of some kind. He looked annoyed to be there. Deadpool and Goku both gasped.

"Deadpool's not the only one willing to hire gods for his stuff," Snake said. "We got Beerus, God of Destruction to help us out."

"Just as long as you pay the amount of money you promised," Beerus said. "Even gods want to be rich."

He then turned look at everyone. "Will everyone on stage please join me in a circle?"

Once the circle was formed, he said, "Alright. If I'm going to do this, all of you are going to play fair. If any of you cheats, you die. Got that? Winner of this stupid competition will earn a spot back on your little reality show. Losers, hope the producers pick you. Got that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then we're going to start round one. This one is a simple game of chance."

He waved his hand, and twenty-four large barrels appeared, spanning the entire length of the stage.

"Each of you are going to pick one of these barrels. All of them are filled with mud, and all of them contain one miniature Chris figurine. Twelve of them are green, and the other twelve are red. When I say go, each of you are going to dig into the barrel until you find the token. If you find a green one, you move on to the next round. But if your barrel has a red token, what else can I say? Poor you. Now everyone, go pick a barrel."

The twenty-four competitors all started scrambling to find a barrel they wanted. However, Zelda was taking more time than the others. She seemed to be covering her left ear with her hand before picking one.

Soon, everyone was standing behind the barrel of their choice. "And since it's required in the show, you're picking these out one at a time, and while you're singing a song," Beerus said.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oh, just wonderful," Toph said.

(Author's Note: I simply had Beerus host this because Morning Merc made him look like a great host. Anyway, this song has a pop beat to it, and is called, "Chance".)

Beerus: Snake, you're first.

Snake: _Here we go, it's time to move_

 _Because of the circumstance_

 _Now we'll see, if I move on_

 _If I stand a chance._

(He puts his arm in the mud, then pulls it out to reveal a red token.)

Snake: Shoot!

Beerus: Too bad, Snake. Toph, you're up.

Toph: _Not hard for me, because I have_

 _Super excellent sense_

 _No sight for me, but now I will see_

 _If I stand a chance._

(She moves the mud aside with her earthbending powers, then pulls out a green token.)

Toph: Nice.

Beerus: Not bad. Dante, you're next.

(Dante pulls out a green token from the mud.)

Beerus: No singing?

Dante: You're not Chris. Besides, twenty-four stanzas will take a long time.

Beerus: True. Fred, you're up.

(Fred pulls out a green token.)

Fred: Jackpot:

Beerus: Maya?

(Maya pulls out a red token.)

Maya: Dang it.

Beerus: Oh well. Up next is Mandy.

Mandy: _I want to get back in this game_

 _To wring her stupid neck_

 _That complete backstabber eco-terrorist_

 _Will look like such a wreck._

(She pulls out a red token.)

Mandy: You have got to be kidding me.

(Ash pulls out a green token.)

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Nice.

(Sam also pulls out a green token.)

Sam: Alrighty then.

(Zelda pulls out a green token; Julie, Superman, and Bubblegum pull out red tokens.)

Nom Nom: _I want to get back in this game_

 _Just for the heck of it_

 _No Chris or Yusei will influence this_

 _Now let's see if I had the wit._

(He pulls out a red token.)

Nom Nom: This was not worth getting my arm covered in mud.

(Connie and Rarity pull out green tokens.)

Connie: Nice.

Rarity: Yay!

(Goku pulls out a red token.)

Goku: Darn.

Deadpool: _Time to have a little fun_

 _And some insanity while I'm here_

 _Time to see if I can make it_

 _Without shedding a tear._

(He pulls out a green token.)

Deadpool: Booyah!

(Sonic and Jak pull green tokens, while Stan and Coco get red tokens.)

Beerus: That leaves Shrek, Cynder, and Po. All three of you, get ready.

Cynder: _I hope this ends well for me_

Shrek: _I'm hanging by the seat of my pants_

Po: _But now it's time for us to see_

All three: _Which one of us stands a chance._

(Po and Cynder get red tokens, while Shrek pulls a green one.)

Shrek: Yes!

Beerus clapped his hands. "That means everyone's got their tokens," he said. "Those with green ones, stand back in a circle. Everyone else, sit down. Too bad for you."

Toph, Dante, Fred, Ash/Pikachu, Sam, Zelda, Connie, Rarity, Deadpool, Sonic, Jak/Daxter, and Shrek gathered in a circle, while the rest sat down on the sofas.

"With that done, you guys are going to now start the next" Beerus said. "And you're going to play some simple Rock, Paper, Scissors. I will call two people up, and those two people will play one round. If it's a tie, keep going until there's a winner. Winner moves to the next round. Loser, you know the drill. This will keep going until we have six remaining."

Daxter smiled. "Bring it on!"

Beerus looked at the group. "Dante and Sam, you're up first."

Dante and Sam walked to the middle of the stage. "Here goes," Sam said.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Sam showed paper, while Dante showed rock.

"I hate this game," said Dante.

"Good job, Sam. Up next is Fred and Jak/Daxter."

Daxter said, "Oh, I want to do this one."

"Knock yourself out," Jak told him.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Fred showed scissors, while Daxter showed rock.

"I told you I would be a pro at this," Daxter said to Jak, who rolled his eyes.

Up next was Toph and Connie. "Great, they pitted me against the girl who might already sense what I'm going to do?" Connie asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Sure enough, Connie showed rock, while Toph showed paper.

"Yeah, I didn't stand a chance on that one," Connie said.

Toph just shrugged.

"Deadpool and Sonic are up next."

"Oh, you're going down," Deadpool said, his hand ready. "You're going way down."

"Bring it on, dude," Sonic said.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Deadpool showed paper, while Sonic showed scissors.

For five seconds, Deadpool was silent. Then he turned to the camera.

"What gives, readers?!" he asked. "You all didn't have the guts to vote for me? I'm me! I'm pure comedy! And I could have brought that Ivy down! And you didn't go with that? I find myself insulted! And you know what? I demand a recount of that poll. Yeah. TheMasterKat, recount the poll! Make sure you read it correctly! Because I will not stand for this!"

"OH SHUT UP!" everyone in the studio exclaimed.

Beerus sighed. "Let's just continue. Zelda and Ash, you're up."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Zelda showed scissors, while Ash showed paper.

"Dang it," Ash said.

"Pika."

"That just leaves Shrek and Rarity."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Shrek showed paper, while Rarity showed rock.

"Of course, you would take advantage of the fact that I don't have fingers and can only do rock," Rarity said, moping.

"Actually, I totally thought you could do tha others."

Beerus laughed. "Well that was fun. Those who lost, sit down and think about how stupid it was for you to do those certain signs."

"Oh, f*** you," Deadpool muttered.

Toph, Jak/Daxter, Sam, Zelda, Sonic, and Shrek then waited for the next round.

"It's time for round three," Beerus said. "You guys are going to have a simple challenge." Some workers brought in several block puzzles. "Your objective is to assemble the blocks so that they form the Total Drama Everything 2 logo. The first three done will make it to the final round. The other three, I couldn't care less. Ready, go."

"You're not going to count down?" Sonic asked.

"Just go."

The six then raced to the puzzles, ready to play. Soon, everyone was hurrying through except Zelda. She was just placing one block after another, not pausing. And what was scary was that it seemed to be right.

Shrek was also not doing too bad. However, Toph had never been able to see the logo. So she was doomed from the start.

Zelda finished the puzzle first. "I got it!" she exclaimed. Beerus walked over to her puzzle. "You did. Nice job."

Shrek was the next to finish. Finally, Sonic finished right before Jak and Daxter could.

"Okay, we have our three winners," Beerus said. Zelda, Sonic, and Shrek are moving to the final round. The other three, you know what to do."

Zelda, Sonic, and Shrek looked at each other, smiling.

"Time for the final round," Beerus said. "You guys are simply going to have a quiz. I'm going to ask you questions about this season, and you will have to answer them. The first to five points will win the spot back in the competition. Are you three ready?"

They all nodded.

"Then here we go. First question: Who were the guest judges in the Hollywood challenge?"

Zelda raised her hand. "The Animaniacs. I heard they're now going to be interns on the plane, to replace Nom Nom."

"I would love to see that," Nom Nom said.

"Correct. Second question: Who had to sit out of the Rome challenge when his name was drawn?"

Zelda raised her hand again. "Yusei. He also had to wear that ridiculous outfit that made me laugh."

Some people looked at her. In truth, Zelda never saw the Rome episode. She was on vacation when they did that one.

"Question three: What outfit won the Paris episode?"

Zelda raised her hand again. "Gaz's turned around version of Rarity's outfit."

"Speaking of which, thanks a lot Mandy," Rarity pouted.

"Hey, it wasn't personally intended for you," Mandy said.

"Ladies, shut up. Question four: what is Mega Man's real name?"

Zelda chimed in, "Rock."

Once again, this raised concerns. Only those who were on the plane at the time heard Deadpool mention Mega Man's name. And Zelda was NOT on that plane.

"Okay, wow. Zelda's flying through this. Okay, question number five: are any of you aware the Zelda in front of you is not Zelda?"

Zelda's eyes widened. "Well, how do you know that?"

"Beerus" smiled, then pulled off his mask to reveal long hair. "Because I am."

Everyone gasped. "Zelda?!"

"Then who's this Zelda?" Sonic asked.

The real Zelda smiled, then walked over to the fake Zelda, then pulled off her mask. "Someone very interesting."

Everyone gasped again. "Blaineley?"

Blaineley huffed. "Okay, this is ridiculous."

"A few minutes before the show started, she shoved me into my dressing room and locked me in. So I used Farore's Wind to teleport myself back outside. However, the show had already started, and Link currently has my Ocarina. So I had to find a way to catch Blaineley myself."

Deadpool sat up. "This should be good."

"I had heard the God of Destruction Beerus was hosting the returnee competition, so I found his dressing room. We came to a little wager. I dress and pose as him for the show, and I help Beerus with this one thing he always secretly wanted but couldn't get because he was a god."

"What was that?" Goku asked.

"A vacation in Hawaii."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Beerus was relaxing in a lawn chair, with Whis lounging beside him. "This is the life," Beerus said.

"Tell me about it," Whis said, sipping on his smoothie.

 **(Back at the studio…)**

Goku was laughing. "He never told me he wanted to vacation there," he said. "Now that's funny."

Blaineley was seething. "You think you're so smart, do you?" she asked.

"I have the Triforce of Wisdom, idiot," Zelda told her. "She also had a backstage worker as an accomplice. He told her what barrel to go to, how to solve the puzzle, and the answers to the questions. My guards already have that accomplice right now. Mandy, I want you to bring in that Fred Fredburger person in later to torture Blaineley and her accomplice."

"My pleasure."

"Whatever," Blaineley growled. "This was my perfect chance to get onto the show, and then use it to ruin Chris forever. You guys know what a scumbag he is. Many of you have almost died because of him. So what gives? Don't you guys want Chris to be taken down?"

"Not by an even worse scumbag," Maya told her.

Blaineley gasped. "How dare you?"

Snake turned on his ear piece. "Security?"

Immediately, several security guards marched on the stage and grabbed Blaineley by the arms. "You little creeps!" she yelled. "You will all pay!"

"Yeah, whatever," Sam called to her.

Zelda smiled. "So now what? Should we do the competition over?"

Sam shook his head. "Actually, since you were the one who caught Blaineley, we have a better idea. We're going to give you some sort of reward."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. We're giving you the spot on the plane!"

Zelda gasped. "But that's not fair. All I did was catch a crazy TV host. I certainly did not earn that spot back."

"We think you did," Snake said. ""All in favor of giving Zelda the spot in the competition, say 'I'."

Nearly everyone in the studio, audience and stage, said, "I".

"Guess that's settled," Sam said.

Zelda smiled. "Wow, I don't know what to say, guys. I still don't think I deserve it, but if you truly want me to have it I guess I accept. I'll do my best to win the show."

"Then there you have it," Sam announced. "By default, Zelda has won the spot on the plane and in the competition. Congratulations, Zelda!"

Everyone cheered, and Zelda smiled as she sat down.

"Now, before we wrap up, we have one more piece of business," Snake said. "One of us was chosen by the producers to also get back in the game. So who will join Zelda? It's time to find out."

The screen came on again, and it showed several pictures, each depicting one of the remaining twenty-four losers.

"This baby is going to start shuffling, and whatever it lands on has already been set," Sam said. "No randomness here. And whoever it lands on will earn their spot back in the game with Zelda."

"Audience, we need some help here," Snake said.

The entire audience yelled, "3, 2, 1, GO!"

The pictures all started shuffling rapidly. Everyone was looking at the screen, waiting anxiously for it to stop. It seemed to be going on forever. The losers were particularly nervous. After all, it was their chance at the money on the line.

After what seemed like forever, the shuffler started to slow down. It steadily got slower and slower, until it came to a complete stop.

Everyone watched as the shuffler stopped, and then gasps rang throughout the room.

Heck, everyone on stage was surprised too. What they did not expect was the shuffler to stop where it did.

"As Scooby would say," Fred muttered, "'ruh roh'."

"They must have been really looking for drama," Connie said.

"Yusei's going to go ape when he finds out," Goku said.

Surely, no one expected the face of a familiar lamb to be right there on the screen.

"Well, I guess that's it for the show," Snake announced. "Next challenge will be the start of the merge, and our returnees will make their return to the game."

"Zelda, get ready to compete like you never have before," Sam said. "And I imagine our other returnee will be...uh….ecstatic that she will be back on the plane."

Snake nodded. "Definitely. So everyone, keep watching the show, and get ready for the real fun to begin."

"See you next time!" the both said at the same time.

The audience gave them a standing ovation, and everyone onstage clapped too. However, most of the people onstage had uneasy faces. One thing was certain, one of the remaining competitors was in trouble.

 **(Later that night…)**

The moonlight was shining on a single bench in a park. Suddenly, a dark figure approached it, and they took out their note.

"Sit on the bench at midnight," said the figure, who everyone could now tell was Lammy. She pulled off her hood and looked at the bench.

"Someone wanted to drag me out here in the middle of the night for this?" she asked. "I don't even know why I'm still doing it."

After looking in both directions, she sat slowly down and kept looking around. After thirty seconds, nothing happened.

"If this is supposed to be a practical joke, it's not funny," she said, loud enough for anybody nearby to hear.

Then, as she was about to stand up, several people grabbed her and pulled her off the bench.

"Contact Chris and tell him we got her," one of them said, his voice making it clear that it was Chef. "The show now has its second returnee."

"The rest of this season is going to be fun."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Fred said it plain and true. Ruh roh.**

 **In this episode, we got audition tapes, competitions, and a plot was foiled. Poor Blaineley. Now she's going to have to deal with Fred Fredburger torturing her into submission. Actually, that would be fun to watch.**

 **Now let's get to the subject of the returnees.**

 **The reading public has spoken. You wanted Zelda, you got Zelda. The results never changed in anyone else's favor during the entire time the poll was up. And I did the reveal the way I did it just for fits and giggles. That, and I needed some way to have Blaineley taken down. So the princess of Hyrule is getting her chance to compete on Total Drama Everything 2. And knowing her mind, she may find a way to resist Ivy. You never know. Readers, you're welcome.**

 **As for TheMasterKat's choice, yikes! I had always intended Lammy to return as a continuation of the necklace arc I started way way back. And now I finally have the chance to do so. The necklace Lammy found in Egypt has caused so many problems, and it's not going to stop. Soon, it won't be just Yusei and Lammy affected by this intriguing jewelry. It may even affect the entire world.**

 **But for now, all I can say is that Yusei's in trouble.**

 **In any rate, we're finally here after a year of anticipation. The merge is about to start, we have two new returnees, and the drama level is about to be turned up to eleven.**

 **And now, for the preview of the next challenge.**

 **The first merge challenge is in spooky Transylvania, where our competitors get a rude awakening and a visit to a spooky castle. There, our two returnees arrive. While many people are happy to see one of them, the second one's arrival reopens old wounds. Another competitor finally completes their mission, and two more come to an agreement. In the end, the one going home is not who everyone wants to vote off, but has to.**

 **Oh, and I will put back up the Favorite Competitor poll now that we have our returnees.**

 **With that said, remember to read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, give me good luck messages and audition tapes, and get ready for the big merge.**

 **And Happy New Year! Whoo!**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


	25. Dracula's Giant House of Horrors!

**It may not be Halloween, but it's never too late or early to give our competitors a frightening experience they will never forget.**

 **And that frightening experience comes in more ways than one today.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, we made a return to France to give our competitors the video game experience of a lifetime: a battle royale on Lyoko. Gaz got excited. Everyone else got scared. And it didn't end once everyone was inside. Double D and Gaz got a few nice moments to bond and work together. Is this love I detect? Either way, it was then ruined by Mandy, who has the most serious grudge on someone I had ever seen. And you all remember what Nom Nom was trying to do last season, right? Not only did Gaz soundly defeat her, but we even got a visit from Storygirl000, who promptly had her Zoroark beat Ivy to a pulp. Despite this, Ivy was far from down. In fact, she chose this elimination ceremony to do what she had promised herself to do: betray Mandy and send her out the door. That's something Mandy will never forget, probably. Will Gaz keep her vow to defeat this cunning supervillainess? And will two returning competitors spell disaster for some people? We're about to find out on this spooktastic episode of Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

All nine competitors were behind the door into the cafeteria, where they had been asked to wait. Leo was at the front of the group, trying to hear what was going on.

"Anything?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, nothing. Whatever Chris and Chef are doing, I can't tell."

Ivy was tapping her foot. "This had better not be a waste of my time. May I remind you all that we can't get into the bathroom because of this, and some of us have hair and makeup to worry about?"

"Pretty sure your hair and makeup is not a life or death situation," Yusei whispered.

"He is right," Moka whispered.

"This from the girl who has enough attractiveness without makeup because she's a vampire," Ivy muttered.

Moka looked at her. "I'm sure Kurumu would make you even more jealous."

"So, are we just going to argue all night over why girls need makeup?" Mega Man asked.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Hope not. I just want those two idiots to hurry up and finish what they're doing."

"We can talk about why Chris decided to hire the Animaniacs as interns," Ruby said.

"Honestly, I think it was against his will," Double D responded. "They're really no worse than Deadpool, so I don't see a problem."

Harry just shrugged. "At least this means we'll never be bored."

Finally, Chris' voice came from the other side of the door. "It's ready. Come on in."

Leo opened the door, and everyone walked in to see a surprising sight. All of the regular tables had been moved to the walls, and a large, new table was now sitting in the center of the room, with eleven perfectly good chairs around it. The table also had a satin tablecloth on it, and a couple of candlesticks. Everyone stared in awe.

"Welcome, competitors," Chris said. "Come on in and find your seat.

Everyone looked around the table to find name cards at each of the seats, each bearing one of their names. However, they also noticed two of the name cards simply had a question mark on them.

"What's this all about?" Mega Man asked.

Chris smiled. "First off, let me congratulate all nine of you for making it to this season's merge. From this point onward, both teams are hereby dissolved, and you all are going to be playing for yourselves from here on out."

"We knew that part already," Ivy said. "Get to the point."

"Sheesh, be patient," Chris said. "Anyway, to mark this, we've decided to give you guys a little treat in the form of a 5-star dinner. That's what the setup is for. Mega Man and Ivy, we understand that you two don't eat. So for you two, we got several robot magazines for Mega Man, and a free hour in my personal tanning bed for Ivy."

Mega Man smiled. "Sweet!"

"I should enter these shows more often," Ivy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris said. "Anyway, it will take us a bit to get the food out. So be patient. Also, when we're ready, we're going to bring in our two returnees. That's why you see two empty seats."

"So who are the returnees?" Harry asked.

"All in good time."

Chris turned to leave the room, but then he turned back again. "I almost forgot," he said, then took out two message devices. "Fair warning, they're both from that Story person again," he said before throwing the devices to Leo and Yusei.

As Chris left the room, Yusei and Leo cast a small glance at each other before heading to opposite corners of the room to watch their videos in private.

 **(Leo's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open in Bellwood. Story is there, currently tied to a chair. She does not look happy.)**

 **Julie: (offscreen) Now, what did we rehearse?**

 **Story: (aggravated sigh) I'm sorry I beat you two up with my Gardevoir.**

 **Ben: (offscreen) And?**

 **Story: And I'm sorry that I tried to kidnap you and replace you with a Ditto...and that I tried to wipe your memories of each other...and that I tried to use a female Salandit to brainwash Ben into being my boyfriend. (pause) Are we done here?**

 **Ben: (offscreen) Once I get that restraining order, yes. (audible facepalm) But seriously, you went from beating me up to being my stalker pretty quickly...bipolar much?**

 **Story: (shrug) What can I say, you're one of the sexiest guys in the multiverse. It's hard to stay mad at you.**

 **Ben: (offscreen) Well, I didn't deny that...**

 **Julie: (offscreen) BEN!**

 **Story: (sighs) I suppose I'll have to go after someone a bit more obtainable now...like, I dunno, Keith from Voltron. (drools) God, I have some of the BEST fantasies about that mullet...**

 **Julie: (offscreen) We're done here. (Turns camera to face herself and Ben, the latter looking weirded out) Leo, the main intent of shooting this was to make sure you knew that Story did give an apology to us, but I think we've gotten a bit off track...(sighs) Congrats on making it to the merge, and I hope you manage to win.**

 **Story: (offscreen, singing) You're so gorgeous!~I can't say anything to your face!~'Cause look at your face!**

 ***end***

Leo was laughing. "Well, at least she's learned her lesson….somewhat," he said. "I feel bad for whoever this Keith guy is."

In contrast to Leo, Yusei's video was far from satisfying.

 **(Yusei's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open in...the Millenium Falcon? Story, a serious look on her face, is sitting down, a porg in her lap and a Mimikyu of her head. Angry muffled noises seem to be coming from offscreen.)**

 **Story: (sighs) Hello, Yusei. No need for introductions, except for my companions. The Mimikyu is Ragdoll, the porg is Snuffles.**

 **Snuffles: (porg noises)**

 **Ragdoll: Kyuuuuu!**

 **?: (angry muffled noises)**

 **Story: Look...no beating around the bush, this is a reminder about Lammy. I repeat: SHE WAS ONLY DOING THIS TO PROTECT YOU. IT'S THE NECKLACE'S FAULT THAT YOU'RE IN THIS SITUATION TO BEGIN WITH. (sighs) I'm sorry I had to open old wounds, but I'm just preparing you for what's to come.**

 **Ragdoll: Mi mi...**

 **Snuffles: (porg noises)**

 **Story: Stay strong, alright? You're a great player, and that means people are going to be gunning for you now that the merge has happened. And don't let your old wounds overtake your ability to play the game. (muttering) Don't need a freakin' repeat of the Gwen/Duncan/Courtney debacle...**

 **?: (angry muffled noises)**

 **Story:** (The rest of this was cut to avoid spoilers not related to the story.)

 ***end***

Yusei put down the device and sighed. It was quite peculiar. Last season, he didn't receive a single good luck message. Now, he had gotten three.

For this one, he was trying to understand what Story was talking about. Why did she feel the need to remind Yusei of what happened, and to not let himself be controlled about it?

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So now Story's going after a guy with a mullet?" Leo asked. "Well, at least she has goals."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What she told me regarding Lammy was certainly scary," Yusei said. "But what I want to know is, what the heck was she doing with-"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After a few minutes of the competitors talking, Chris came back in. "Alright, before we get the food started, it's time to bring in the two returnees," he said. Then he turned to face the door.

"Here's our first one. She's a magical princess from a faraway kingdom. She has a brilliant mind and has assisted in protecting her home from dark forces many times over. Ladies and gentlemen, it's Princess Zelda!"

Sure enough, Zelda came through the door. "It's really nice to see you all," she said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I was hoping someone from last season would be here," Double D said. "Especially someone with a brain. And if I'm lucky, she may have some relationship advice."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **At least we have a girl who may be able to help me with Double D," Gaz stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Did it have to be someone who originally didn't compete?" Ivy asked. "She may be a challenge for me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Looks like I'm ready to fight for the million," Zelda said. "Best part is that I am already fully aware of what Ivy is capable of. She won't take me down easily."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruby, Moka, Leo, Gaz, and Ivy all went to meet Zelda, whom none of them had met before. That took a few minutes, then Chris cleared his throat.

"Yay, we all got acquainted with Zelda. Wonderful."

Zelda shook her head and sat at one of the remaining two seats. Then she looked at Chris along with everyone else.

"So who's the other one?" Gaz asked.

Chris smiled. "This time, I'm not going to give it a big introduction. I'm just going to let her appearance speak for itself. Chef, bring her in."

Chef then walked out of the room, and then came back thirty seconds later with a large black bag. Whatever was in the bag, it was squirming.

"We kinda had to kidnap her," Chris explained. "Otherwise, she would never have agreed due to certain circumstances."

Then Chef untied the bag and dumped its passenger out. Everyone gasped, as her hands were bound and she was gagged.

Thing is, that was only part of it. Roughly seventy-five percent of the shock came from who the person was.

"Yep, Lammy is also joining you guys!" Chris announced.

As expected, most of the competitors started chatting with themselves. Well, except one. Yusei just sat there, completely silent and with the same unreadable expression on his face from when he read Lammy's message to him.

Finally, Chef untied Lammy's hands and removed the gag. "Are you guys insane?" Lammy asked. "Where's the parachute? I need to get out of here!"

"And miss out on the fun?" Chris asked.

"I just need to get out of here! I absolutely do not….want….to...compete…." She had just noticed Yusei was there.

Now both were silent. Neither said anything, only continuing to stare at each other. There wasn't a single emotion in their faces. Everyone else could tell there was something they wanted to say to each other, but they couldn't find the words.

"Awkward," Ruby whispered to Mega Man.

"I thought she had gone off the grid," Leo said.

"Did you guys honestly believe we would let a competitor go like that?" Chris asked. "Even after she tried to disappear, we tracked her 24/7."

Lammy glared at him, finally finding her voice. "So you decided to kidnap me? That's it, where is that parachute? As if I didn't have enough of a reason to run."

"Nice try, but we have a vault containing every parachute we have. It's locked, and we are certainly not giving you the combination."

That did not alleviate the lamb;s frustration. Knowing she was stuck, she sighed and went to sit on the last empty seat. All the while, she and Yusei tried (and failed) not to look at each other.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **As if I didn't have enough things to deal with this season," Yusei said. "Now La-she's back, and do not know what the producers were thinking.**

" **Part of me understands she merely wanted to protect me. That much is certain. But I still don't know what. No clue. I know the necklace is involved, but that doesn't help. Add the fact that she broke up with me in the first place, and you get this huge predicament I am now in."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I had certainly hoped Yu-he would make the merge," Lammy explained. "But I had already made up my mind to keep myself away from him indefinitely. There is just too much I'm dealing with right now, and I don't want him involved.**

" **Clearly, the producers don't understand that, and now I'm at the last place I ever wanted to be. I'm near him again. I can't be near him, no matter what. That Story person told me he knows, but that probably doesn't change what I did to him.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This stinks," Yusei moaned.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why me?" Lammy asked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm doomed," they both said (with a split-screen showing both their confessionals at once).**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I was told not to tell anyone she was coming back," Zelda mentioned. "That's just in case you were all wondering."

"Well, now that we got returnees out of the way, let's eat," Chris said. "Waiters, get out here!"

The Animaniacs all came out through the door, wearing weird maids' outfits. "You're killing me here," Yakko said. "We're cartoon characters, not waiters."

"Shut up. If you three want to stay, you're doing your fair share."

"And by fair share, do you mean all the work?" Wakko asked.

"Yep."

Chris then looked at the competitors. "Believe it or not, they chose to wear those outfits tonight," he told them.

"So, how do you want your steak cooked?" Dot asked. "Completely untouched, moderately pink, or straight-up burnt?"

 **(Later…)**

Despite the newfound tension, the rest of the evening turned out to be a lot of fun. For some odd reason, the Warner siblings turned out to be really good cooks. They were even able to pull off the best _crème brûlée_ any of them hd ever eaten.

"Since when were you guys cooks?" Chris asked.

"We're full of surprises, boss," Wakko said. "Speaking of which, I even made a giant one for myself."

He then pulled out a giant _crème brûlée_ from out of nowhere. "Any takers? No?"

SNARF! One gulp, and bye-bye French dessert. Chris gagged at the sight.

"That was good. Wish it didn't take so long for me to eat it though."

Then, he and Yakko caught sight of Ivy, who came back from the tanning booth. "What did I miss?" she asked.

Yakko and Wakko then rushed over to her. "HELLOOOOOO, NURSE!"

"Move it, psychos!" Ivy snapped at them.

Dot shook her head. "Brothers."

"Don't get me started," Gaz told her.

 **(Still later…)**

At the end of the night, the Animaniacs finished their dinner entertainment, which included the following: a weird magic show, Wakko eating an entire triple decker sandwich in one gulp, and Dot just doing her best to be cute.

"So who here feels accomplished now that we've had steak and laughs?" Leo asked.

Only Ruby raised her hand.

"Then if that's all, I'm getting my beauty sleep," Ivy said.

"That reminds me," Chris said. "As one last treat, all of you are sleeping in first-class tonight."

Most of the group cheered, except for three people: Gaz, because she's Gaz; and Yusei and Lammy, for other reasons. In fact, neither had spoken to the other all night.

Everyone got into first class, where they just plopped down in whatever chair they wanted. Sure enough, Yusei and Lammy only glanced at each other for a split second. Then Lammy made for the furthest chair from her ex, all the way at the back. Yusei just shook his head.

"Awkward," Mega Man said. Then he saw Double D and Harry.

"Psst!"

Double D looked at Mega Man, who was beckoning for both him and Harry. Once they were there, Harry raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Don't ask where I got these," Mega Man whispered. "Some things are best left unsaid. Just put them to good use." He handed Double D a bouquet of dried roses, and then gave Harry a bag of dead mice.

"I don't want to know anyway," Harry said.

"But why us?" Double D asked.

Mega Man looked at them. "Just trust me. And don't tell anyone."

He went to his chair, leaving Double D and Harry confused.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Come to think of it, these may actually be of use," Double D said. "Gaz may be apathetic and aloof, but who knows? She may have a soft spot for flowers. And the drier, the better."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **What am I supposed to do with a bloody bag of mice?" Harry asked. "I've already had to make a deal that no owls could come to deliver my mail, so this makes no sense."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At around midnight, when most of the competitors were asleep (except Mega Man, who doesn't need sleep and usually just sits and waits for morning while listening to audio books), the door suddenly opened. Chef walked in and smiled, then moved aside for Chris to come in. The host was holding a megaphone.

"Three, two, one…"

"GOOD EVENING, COMPETITORS!"

This woke everyone up from their slumber, and Moka was so jolted that she bumped her head on the seat in front her her.

"What is he doing?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"NO TIME FOR THAT, MISSY!" Chris exclaimed through the horn. "EVERYONE GET DRESSED AND PREPARE TO LAND!"

The competitors groaned.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Sometimes, I wonder if the producers were right to have that guy host," Mega Man wondered.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

One rough landing later, everyone was walking out of the airport. Turns out, the first thing everyone was was a large, Medieval castle up the road.

"I'm going to go out on a limb her and say we're in Transylvania?" Gaz asked.

Chris nodded. "Exactly, Gaz. We're in Transylvania, one of the settings of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. Sorry about the wake-up call. Actually, no I'm not. The early start, combined with that dinner you guys just had, were mere tools to make this challenge a little harder."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ivy asked.

"And that castle up there is where you will spend the rest of the night, hoping to win the challenge."

"Can we get to that part already?" Lammy demanded.

Chris rolled her eyes. "Fine. Since when did you become so bossy?"

Yusei raised an eyebrow. Since _when_ had she been like that?

"Anyway, today's challenge is another one of those 'hold out as long as you can' deals," Chris explained. "Your goal is to last all night in that castle. Whoever manages to last all night will win invincibility, meaning we could have more than one winner. Then again, we could have none at all if you guys turn out to be wimps.

"Now, the castle enough can be pretty creepy at night, but we've added our own personal touch to make sure it will set anyone on edge. We have everything, from traps, to monsters, and even boggarts."

"Boggarts?" Double D whispered to Harry, figuring he would know.

"They take the shape of someone's worst fear."

"Well that already has me questioning this challenge," Double D muttered.

"And to make sure no one cheats the night away, no one is allowed to sleep at all during the challenge. Otherwise, you will be disqualified. Got that?"

Everyone groaned. "Some of us need our beauty sleep, if you don't mind," Ivy growled.

"Too bad."

Everyone walked the path up to the castle, and soon the group was standing in front of the large front doors.

"It looks like we're about to start the fun," Chris said as everyone walked it. "Good luck, and try not to get too scared. Then again, that's pretty much going to be moot tonight."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **And to think, I actually missed doing Chris' challenges," said Zelda.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The group stood in the courtyard, taking in what they saw. "Riftstone Manor had nothing on this," Mega Man said.

Lammy was about to reply, but she stopped short upon remembering: Riftstone Manor was the place where she and Yusei got together. Yusei wasn't saying anything either.

Soon, the group split up. Double D, Moka, and Harry explored together while everyone else went on their own.

 **(Later on…)**

So far, nothing had happened yet. Each competitor had not run into anything that might scare him or her into running out and screaming.

Meanwhile, Ivy was smiling. She had just found the castle's garden. Although, why she was smiling about the garden was hard to say, since it looked pretty dead.

"Finally, a reason to let loose," she said as she got to work on the plants.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Lammy was walking down one of the hallways in the east wing, which certainly unnerved her a little, but not enough to really scare her. Heck, she was more nervous at what had happened.

She was indeed happy that Yusei had made it this far. No matter what, she would always be happy for him. Still, her love for the guy who helped her get through last season was the reason she had to leave him.

She just felt it was what she had to do. Still, ever since her talk with Maya, she had started to wonder if she had really done the right thing. After all, she knew Yusei would do whatever it took to help, and to shut him out like that might have been cruel.

Lammy shook her head. She did it in the name of love. That meant it was justified. At least, that was what she kept telling herself.

 **(Outside…)**

"Okay, you three," Chris told the Warner siblings. "You know what to do."

"We're on it, boss," Yakko responded.

"Now to set the mood," Chris said.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Everyone in the castle groaned. "I'm starting to think he's enjoying this way too much," Leo said.

(Author's Note: We got several people in a large castle, ready to be scared out of their wits. Might as well annoy them first with a little song. This has a medium tempo and is the kind of song you would hear on Halloween. Here's "Very Very Scary".)

Leo: _Living in castle is what I'm used to_

 _But I got to admit'_

 _This one just plain gives me the creeps_

 _And testing my full wits_

Ivy: _This garden here will soon be nice_

 _When I am through with it_

 _The rest of the castle can ignore me_

 _Because I can take a hit_

Ruby: _This place is creepy_

Yusei: _This place is insane_

Lammy: _I wish I weren't here_

Zelda: _That, I don't blame_

Gaz: _I've seen worse_

Mega Man: _This place is hairy_

Harry: _We all can't deny_

Moka: _This place is scary_

Double D: _This place is…_

All: _Very, Very Scary!_

Chris smiled. "Ooh, spooky."

 **(Back inside…)**

After thirty minutes of wandering around, Leo started to get more accustomed to the atmosphere.

"Definitely nothing like Castle Krakenburg," he said. "At least this place isn't in a giant pit."

Of course, the fact that his home was in a giant hole always made him wonder how Deadpool was able to crash into the throne room, but he figured, knowing Deadpool, a giant hole didn't matter.

Soon, he came to a long hallway full of paintings. He took a minute to stare at a picture of Vlad the Impaler.

"Meh, this guy doesn't look that scary. Not the best person to base a vampire on, in my opinion."

Then, the picture blinked.

Leo shook his head in disbelief, wondering what that was. "Okay, did he just blink at me?"

He stared at it again to see if it would happen, but the painting just sat on the wall.

"They're not kidding. Darkness really does fool with your mind."

"I couldn't agree more."

Leo froze, then turned around. Nobody was there.

"Hello? Who said that?"

He was turning back around to head for the other side of the hallway when something grabbed his shoulder. He turned and saw a ghostly hand coming from the painting!

Leo didn't even have time to fight back before the hand pulled him through the painting, with his screams echoing through the hallway.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Harry raised his head. He recognized those screams, and they shook him to the core.

"Just relax," he told himself. "You have dealt with scarier things in your life."

He held up the bag of dead mice that Mega Man gave him.

"What am I supposed to do with a bloody bag of mice?" he asked.

Of course, he couldn't help but get the feeling he was supposed to use it against someone…

He was all too familiar with Ivy's schemes. Even after her cover was blown, she had still been able to make certain big moves. Then again, Mandy had been Ivy's ally, and now she was gone. Still, maybe Ivy wanted that.

But Harry was perplexed as to how he could use a bag of dead mice against a crafty woman like Ivy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I really don't want to know where Mega Man even got this thing in the first place," Harry said. "But I would like to know if there's anything specific I should use this for.?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yusei was already a little cautious in the castle, but hearing Leo's screams set him on edge. Now even the sound of the wind blowing on the window could make him jump, as it just had.

He was turning the corner, looking at the window, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about tha-" he said before noticing who he had bumped into.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey….Lammy."

Cue the obligatory awkward silence.

"You heading this way?" Lammy asked, breaking the silence.

Yusei nodded.

"Well I'm going this way."

"Okay, cool."

More silence.

"Well, guess I gotta keep moving," Lammy said. "Good luck, I guess."

"Yeah, you too."

Both headed in opposite directions, sighing in half-relief, half-anguish.

 **(Later…)**

Gaz was starting to like this place. Nice and creepy, with weird sounds everywhere.

"My kind of place," she muttered. "I wonder how Double D's taking this."

Then, she slapped herself. "Stop talking about Double D!" she exclaimed to herself.

"What was that?" Double D asked from behind her.

Gaz turned around and slapped Double D in the face. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"Apologies. I was just curious."

"What do you want, Sockhead?"

"I came to the conclusion that we may do better in this challenge if it were three of us?"

"Three? For someone who's supposed to be smart, you sure suck at counting."

Then, Moka waved from behind a marble bust.

"Okay, no. What event from Lyoko made you think this was okay?"

Double D shrugged. "I'm just saying that with greater numbers, we may be able to handle the castle better than if we were alone."

Gaz pretended to consider that. "If either of you two get me eliminated, I will throw you both off a cliff."

"Fair enough."

Moka smiled. "This should be fun."

A second later, Harry turned around the corner and saw the group. "Room for one more?"

"Ugh!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Remind me never to join these kinds of shows again," Gaz said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mega Man was currently questioning Dr. Light's decision to program him to feel fear. "I can't believe someone would want to live in a place like this," he muttered. "And I thought Wily had a creepy home."

As he walked, he actually noticed how he was getting more fearful than ever before. And not because of the castle.

He had finally done it. He had successfully delivered every single item. He gave Toph a hug right after her elimination. He gave Daxter the dirty diaper so he and Jak could get back at Ivy. He only escaped Ivy's notice back at Hogwarts by walking two steps to the left. He gave Sonic the ice pack because he had just received a concussion. And now Double D had his dried flowers, and Harry had his mice.

Problem was, he had no idea what they would do with those items. Hopefully they would use them as a slap in the face to Ivy. But he didn't know.

He got so distracted he didn't notice when he stepped on a button and the floor fell away under him. A second later, he was falling.

"WHOOOOAAAA!"

Mega Man landed on a soft mattress at the bottom of the trap door. Then he stood up and looked around.

"Okay, Chris. Nice trap door thing. Now can you get me out of this hole?"

That was the only thing he was able to say before the large sack was pulled over him.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Ivy had finally managed to fix up the castle's garden to her exact tastes, and now various exotic plants were everywhere.

"Finally, a place where I feel right at home," she said.

Suddenly, she started to hear voices coming from one of the open windows. Smiling, she got under the window to hear what they were.

Turns out, the voices were from Double D, Gaz, Moka, and Harry. "Hey, Gaz," Double D said. "I forgot to mention I got something you might like."

"Really? What?"

In response, Double D pulled out the bouquet of dried roses.

"I know these things aren't exactly alive. But someone actually gave these to me, and I didn't know what else to do with them, so-"

"So you decided to give these to one of the other competitors for the heck of it, and I was the first one you thought of?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Gaz looked at the flowers, then back at Double D. "Lucky for you, I prefer dead flowers to alive ones."

"Really?"

"Yeah. To me, dead ones are better. The ones that bloom are too pretty for me. These are pretty in my own sense."

Double D started sweating, trying to find something to say. "Well, glad you like them."

Then Gaz gave him a little hint of a smile. "Thank you, Sockhead."

They continued down the hall, and Ivy remained behind the wall, barely able to contain her excitement.

She knew Gaz and Double D had been crushing on each other for a long time. And now it seemed like they were getting closer and closer to becoming a couple.

Now she had an excuse to target them. Everyone knew couples could do two things. One, they would be an unstoppable force together, just as Sam and Snake had been last season. Or two, they could get distracted by each other and hurt their performances in the game, like Ruby and Sonic.

And yet, there was still one question: how did Double D get the flowers?

As she pondered this, another scream echoed through the castle. This one was a girl's scream. Ruby.

"Her too?" Ivy asked.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So that's three already," Ivy said. "Things are getting interesting."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zelda had hit the third dead end in ten minutes flat. "Okay, this place is starting to annoy me," she mumbled.

And to think, she had actually missed competing on this show. Now she remembered exactly what annoyed her about it. At least Nom Nom wasn't here to ruin it again.

In fact, Zelda knew she had the advantage. She had knowledge that the other competitors didn't. Even Ivy wouldn't be able to take her down easily.

That also made her a huge threat. Since she knew so much, Ivy would surely come after her eventually. Zelda was determined to not let that happen.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Since it was a pretty old and decrepit castle, it didn't surprise Yusei to find a hallway completely covered in cobwebs. At least, he hoped they were just cobwebs.

However, he had a feeling something was nearby, so he got hit duel disk ready. Then he slowly started to walk down the hallway.

"Don't think, just do," he said to himself.

Then he noticed something. One of the statues was bolted to the wall, unlike the other statues in the area. Curious, he walked over to it and tried moving it. To his surprise, it did move away, and the wall section moved with it, revealing a secret passageway.

"Nice."

He turned on his flashlight (which everyone had also gotten before going into the castle) and started going down the long staircase leading down.

"Now I know what it feels like to be Leo and Zelda," he said to himself. "They live in castles. I bet they still get lost in them."

He thought for a moment. "Princess Bubblegum too."

Once he got to the bottom of the staircase, he suddenly started hearing a weird sound. Like someone was gnashing its teeth. Or clicking.

Yusei then saw a shadow in the far corner of the room. Too scared to do anything else, he pointed his flashlight at it.

What he saw was a large spider with several eyes, a full set of eight legs, and nasty pincers and fangs. And it was looking right at its next prey.

Just like that, Yusei dropped his flashlight.

 **(On the other side of the castle…)**

Lammy raised her head as she heard Yusei's screams reverberate through the castle. That gave her a sudden urge to run and find him, to see if he was okay.

Then, she shook her head. She remembered that she was trying to have as little to do with Yusei as possible.

"He's a smart guy," she said. "He can handle it."

 **(Outside the castle…)**

Everyone who had been taken out of the challenge so far (Leo, Mega Man, and Ruby) were all sitting and talking while Chris and Chef watched the spider walk to them carrying a human-sized spider web cocoon.

"Got a present for us?" Chris asked the bug, who pulled off her spider head to reveal a familiar face.

"Yep, got a victim," said the person that any Total Drama fan would know to be Izzy. "This is fun. He dropped his flashlight as soon as he saw me. It was like 'Ah! Spider! Help!'"

"Okay, Izzy. We get your excitement."

Then Chris removed some of the web to reveal Yusei glaring right at him.

"Mmmmhrmmm!"

Chris got a call from his walkie-talkie. "I just got word that Yakko managed to catch Zelda," he said. "This is just fun."

"Mmmmhrmmm! Mmmhrm!"

"Dude, I can't understand you like that," Chris told Yusei. "Speak up louder next time."

He turned his attention back to the castle, leaving Yusei to struggle.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yusei was still cocooned. "Mmmmhrmmm!" he exclaimed. (Trust me, you do not want the translation to what he's saying.)**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A strange howl was being heard throughout the castle.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Sound like it came from downstairs," Double D answered.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Totally not scary."

"So who wants to go down there?" Moka asked.

"Congratulations," Gaz told her. "You just volunteered."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, you are the vampire out of us. And if whatever's down there can get that rosary off, they're in for a nasty surprise."

"I guess that makes sense."

Soon, Moka was heading in the direction the howl came from.

"Okay, nothing to worry about. Just a creepy howl in a creepy castle."

 **(Back with the group…)**

"I just had a thought," Double D said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"If we heard a creepy sound like that, wouldn't we want to stay away from it?"

Gaz said, "I don't think that's a problem with Moka. She's a little naive, but she can handle-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Uh oh," Double D said. The group then ran in the direction Moka went, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Moka?!" Harry called. "Moka, where are you?!"

By this point, even Gaz was getting scared. "Okay, maybe sending someone after that howl wasn't the best idea."

"This challenge isn't funny anymore," Harry muttered.

"So what do we do?" Double D asked.

"Easy. We stop cowering and win this challenge," Gaz asked, slapping him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For the heck of it."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Ivy heard Moka's scream, and she smiled. Another competitor down.

She had stayed at the garden for much of the challenge, mostly because it seemed to be the safest place. That, and she liked gardens.

Then, the door opened, and Lammy came through the door, screaming.

"Lammy? The heck are you running for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a freaking ghost!"

"Wait, what?" she asked.

Sure enough, a ghost was now making its way into the garden. It looked straight at both Lammy and Ivy.

Then, Ivy had a plan. She walked up to the ghost and looked at it.

And the ghost inexplicably said, "Helllloooo, nurse!"

Sure enough, it was Wakko.

"You really need to work on your level of scary," Ivy told him. "To me, you're not that intimidating."

Wakko just blinked at her. "I know."

"Out of curiosity, did you know about the flowers Double D got?"

Wakko nodded. "I have watched every episode of this season."

"And know where he got the flowers?"

"From Mega Man. He received a message from the future, telling him to do certain things. He had to give Toph a hug, give Jak and Daxter a diaper, give Sonic and ice pack, give Double D the flowers, and give Harry a bag of dead mice. And something about walking two steps to the left or something like that."

It didn't take long for Ivy to connect the dots. Toph must have used the hug to warn Mega Man about her. Daxter threw the diaper at Ivy's own face. She thought she sensed someone was spying on her when she had a talk with Mandy about eliminating Sonic. She knew he had the ice pack, having seen him give it to Sonic. And the flowers and mice….

"Thank you for the info, Wakko," she told the lovestruck cartoon character. "Bye."

"Wait, I'm supposed to capture you."

"Why would you want to capture me?" Ivy asked, as sweet as she could.

"True."

"Besides, I left you a present."

Wakko turned to find Lammy tied to a lamppost with a vine, struggling. "Oh. thanks, beautiful lady," he said.

"No problem."

Ivy then ran, leaving Wakko to take Lammy. She was furious and giddy at the same time as Lammy's screams were heard.

So Mega Man had been controlling the game in his own way, huh. Double D and Gaz could wait. Ivy had a new target.

 **(Later…)**

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared," Double D kept muttering.

"Can it! It's starting to drive me insane," Gaz snapped.

Harry remained silent. He hadn't been this scared since the Battle of Hogwarts. It even amused him to think a mere challenge in a reality show could compete with a large-scale battle against Voldemort and an army of Death Eaters over basically the fate of the Wizarding World.

And yet, he refused to let his fear be shown. He knew the dangers of being afraid.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Did you guys hear that?" Harry asked.

"I'm not checking!" Double D exclaimed.

"I don't think you need to," Gaz whispered.

"Why not?"

In response, she pointed at a hallway, where a cloaked vampire was floating past the corner. Then, it looked straight at the group and floated towards them.

"Tasty morsels!" he sneered. "You three have trespassed into my castle, and now you shall be my dinner!"

"Trespassing? We're doing a challenge!" Gaz yelled. "If you don't like it, too bad!"

The vampire gasped. "Fine. You first, little girl!"

"Maybe we should run," Double D said.

"Good idea."

Double D, Gaz, and Harry started running through the hallways, not even daring to look back. However, after three hallways, Gaz remembered something.

"Wait a minute. Why are we running when we have a wizard on our side?"

Harry looked at her. "You just remembered?"

"Shut up."

Harry just shrugged and pointed his wand at the vampire.

" _Reducto!_ "

It hit the vampire square on, but it only slowed it down. "You'll pay for that."

"Oh?" Harry then took out his bag of dead mice and started throwing some at the vampire. "Here's your payment!"

He looked at Gaz and Double D. "You two, keep running."

"Don't have to tell us, twice," Double D said. He ran off with Gaz following him.

"Now let's see how long I can hold you back. _Protego!_ "

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Didn't think dead mice could be that effective," Harry said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaz and Double D suddenly came to a dead end. "Think we should find another way?" Double D asked.

Those words were no sooner out of his mouth when he saw the vampire come right at them.

"That means they got Harry!" Double D exclaimed.

Then, the ghost, the spider, and a giant werewolf came behind the vampire, ready to take them out.

"End of the line, you two!" the vampire roared.

It may have been out of fear that they were both going to be eaten. Or it may have been that it meant they would lose the challenge, risking them both. Or maybe she just wasn't thinking straight. Gaz didn't know, but something made her do it.

She grabbed Double D and kissed him.

Then she pushed him away and slapped him in the face.

"Say one word and I will let them have you!"

They both screamed as a strange light consumed them.

 **(Then…)**

Gaz and Double D appeared in front of everyone else except Ivy, back outside the castle. They looked around, and saw Leo and Zelda pulling the last bit of spider web off of Yusei.

"What was that all about?" Gaz asked.

A second later, another light beam had appeared. It then vanished, revealing Ivy.

"Oh, don't tell me," Gaz groaned.

"Yep, Ivy won the challenge," Chris said. "You guys were captured by all four monsters at once, and that meant Ivy was the last one standing.

"Jealous?" Ivy asked. Gaz rolled her eyes.

Then the monsters all walked out the castle doors.

"So which one's which?" Double D asked.

The vampire revealed the mask to reveal Dot. Izzy pulled off her spider head. Wakko removed the ghost mask, and Yakko unzipped his werewolf suit.

"That was fun," Yakko said. "We should do it more often."

"I'd rather not," Harry said. "That was a realistic vampire costume, though they don't look like that where I come from."

"What do they look like?" Mega Man asked.

"Basically they look like normal humans, except the fangs. And to point out, not all of them look like Moka."

"At least you didn't have to deal with an embodiment of your worst fear," Ruby muttered.

"Boggart?"

"Yep."

(Author's Note: I don't yet know Ruby's worst fear within RWBY canon, so I cut her boggart bit from the chapter.)

Ivy smiled. "Well I don't care about any of that. I won."

Everyone else groaned.

Chris laughed. "I see we have some sore losers. Anyway, time to head back to the plane, where you choose who to vote off. Also, since they just came back, Zelda and Lammy have invincibility along with Ivy."

"Sounds fair," Zelda said.

"Dang it," Lammy moaned.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **And now I'm stuck here," Lammy sighed. "Maybe I should just quit again.**

" **Oh who am I kidding? Chris might not let me quit this time."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Winning sound so sweet," Ivy said. "Now I gotta see if I can convince these guys to vote off Mega Man."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I've really been laying low today, since I just got here," Zelda said. "Hopefully, I will soon make some moves of my own."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I do have one idea on who to vote off," Mega Man said. "I hope they will listen."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have an idea on how to keep Ivy's influence out of the elimination," Leo stated. "I don't want to take any chances with her now that we're in the merge. That, and I have a girlfriend to avenge."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later, Ivy was searching for something in one of the plane's closets. As she searched, Leo saw his chance and closed the door, then locked it so Ivy couldn't open it. Ivy started banging on the door, furious.

"Hey! Get me out of here!"

Leo ignored this and walked back to Economy, where he found Mega Man.

"Hey, Leo. What is it?"

"Since Ivy's immune, we're going to have to pick a possible threat. And I want to pitch an idea for you."

"Who?"

"Harry. Think about it. He's an excellent wizard who took on an Animaniac disguised as a vampire. And he's one of the nicer guys left on this plane."

"Actually, I was thinking about that too," Mega Man told him. "He's also no fool. And he has a wider range of magic usage than Zelda, and she's immune anyway."

"So we should tell the others?"

"Yeah."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"So what exactly happened between you and Gaz in that castle?" Moka asked.

"Nothing," Double D told her. "All we did was try to escape the vampire, but he caught us."

"Yeah, but you two have avoided each other since we got on the plane," Harry said.

Double D shook his head. "Nothing happened, okay?"

"So should we just target any specific person?" Moka asked.

"Doubt we'll need to," Harry said. "The only true target I can think of is Ivy, and she's got invincibility."

"So we can just vote for whoever we want," Double D said. "Might as well let the chips fall where they may, because there's not much else to do."

 **(Later…)**

At the elimination ceremony, everyone was looking sideways at Ivy, who was fuming (she had only been let out of the closet five minutes before the ceremony, thus missing her chance to make her pitch against Mega Man).

"Eleven competitors have made the merge, but that number will shrink to ten in a matter of minutes. Everyone, it's time to make your votes."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ruby picked up a random passport and stamped it.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Mega Man stamped Harry's passport.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Double D chose a passport and stamped it, then stamped it again when he noticed the first stamp was crooked.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ivy stamped Mega Man's passport, then kissed it.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lammy picked a passport and stamped it, looking bored.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **An agitated Gaz took a random passport and stamped it.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Zelda stamped a passport without a word.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Moka was having a hard time deciding between two passports.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yusei shrugged and stamped his passport of choice.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Leo stamped Harry's passport, while at the same time assembling the other passports into a weird statue.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Harry levitated the stamp and put it on a random passport.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once Chris counted the votes, he came back in with the peanut bags. "Okay, now that everyone's voted, it's time to get this over with. Ivy, Zelda, and Lammy are up first since they're immune."

He threw the bags at all three ladies, who caught theirs without trouble.

"Next up is Double D, Moka, Gaz, and Ruby, who had no votes against them." All four competitors caught their bags.

"And Yusei and Leo have only one vote against them."

"Whoever voted for me is going to die," Gaz said. "I hope everyone knows that."

That just left Harry and Mega Man. Both were pretty calm.

"Probably the two most powerful competitors left in terms of power," Chris said. "Harry, you're a wizard who has abilities that most other wizards from your world could only dream of. Mega Man, you're a super fighting robot with arm cannons and a cool copy ability. Both of you are also incredibly nice. All of these combined make you threats. Big threats."

Both Harry and Mega Man just shrugged.

"Anyway, for one of you, that threat level proved too high. So it's time to see who that is. The final bag goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Mega Man."

Chris threw the bag to the robot, who caught it and let out a sigh of relief (if a robot could even sigh like that, I don't know). Harry looked at him, a little confused.

"I don't suppose there's a reason for this?" he asked.

"Don't take it personal," Leo told him. "We just needed to do what was best."

Ivy, on the other hand, looked furious.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Harry's a great guy and all," Leo said. "But that's actually why we had to choose him. Nice, magic skills, you name it."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **So that's why I was locked in that closet," Ivy grumbled. "They were hoping to make the decision themselves, so they kept me out of it. Pretty smart, I have to admit.**

" **It doesn't change anything, however. I'm not going to be shut out like that again. Now that we're at the merge, there's no holds barred. I will pick apart these little ugly petals one by one."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Moka and I didn't vote for you," Double D said. "Neither did Gaz."

Harry nodded. "I do understand why everyone did this. It's just a little jolt, is all. I'm not going to argue."

"Will you be okay?" Moka asked.

"I'll be fine. I just want both of you to keep fighting. You two work well together, so stick together. It will help you in the long run."

They both nodded.

"And Double D, you have got to admit it already."

"Admit what?" Gaz asked.

Harry merely waved, put his parachute on, and jumped out of the plane and out of sight.

"Now that he's gone," Chris said, "Ivy, since you won, you get to choose one person to join you in first-class. Who will you choose?"

Ivy smiled. "I choose Zelda."

Zelda looked at her. "I certainly didn't expect you to choose me."

"I figured, since you were in the game now, I could grant us both some time to get to know each other, and hope we can become friends."

The princess wasn't fooled, but she nodded. "I accept your invitation."

As everyone left the room, Gaz tapped on Double D's shoulder. "We need to talk."

 **(Later…)**

Lammy got out of the bathroom and walked to Economy. As she opened the door, she noticed Yusei sitting on the bench, leaning against the wall and shuffling through his duel cards. As Lammy passed, the two caught each other's eyes and held the stare for five seconds.

Then Lammy lowered her eyes and walked back to the other side of the room, as far away from Yusei as she could. Both shook their heads.

"Awkward," said Ruby.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Gaz pulled Double D into the cargo hold. She checked to make sure no one was around, then closed the door.

"Okay, Double D. Now we can talk abo-"

"Why did you kiss me back there?"

Gaz looked at him. "Cutting to the chase?"

"I just want to know what that was back there. I never thought you were the kind of girl to kiss someone, even in a life or death situation like that one sort of was."

"If you would just let me get to the point, I can explain."

Double D raised an eyebrow. "This ought to be an interesting conversation. My guess is that you had never kissed anyone before, and you felt like you might as well do it once before you die. Is that right?"

"Sockhead, for a brainiac, you're pretty stupid."

"That's what Eddy calls me too."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "You have some messed up friends."

Double D looked at her. "So….the truth?"

Finally, Gaz just exploded. ' _Connie, I hate you,'_ she thought.

"I have a crush on you, okay?!"

Silence.

"Wait, what?" Double D asked. "You have….you're not kidding, right?"

Gaz slapped him. "No, I'm not kidding. I went against my better judgment and fell in love with a complete nerd. There's the truth. And I know you feel the same way, so don't go denying it or I will slap you again."

Double D looked at the ground. "Wow. So when did…?"

"I think I developed it a little early into the season, but I only realized what it was when we were at Yokai Academy. When that minotaur was after you, I actually worried about you. Connie had been teasing me about it for awhile, trying to get me to admit it. That day at the school, I realized she was right, but I still didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because love just isn't me. I'm all about pizza and video games. Not sappy stuff like that. I just didn't feel like it was for me. I didn't believe I was supposed to have feelings for anyone.

"But the past few days, I started getting more comfortable around you, and I pondered telling the truth many times. I kissed you because I figured we were either going to die, or one of us would get eliminated and I would miss my chance. After that, I realized I had to tell the truth."

This confession surprised Double D. "I guess even after years of study and perfection, there are a few things I still don't understand. I admit, I have felt the same way about you. Harry and Moka were always teasing me about it."

"You too? Your friends ARE messed up."

"They're not."

Gaz nodded. "Listen, though. As much as want us to be together though, I also don't think we can just yet."

Double D looked at her. "Reasons?"

"This is a competition we're in. For one million dollars. Two things are wrong right off the bat. One, I remember how Sonic and Ruby both started to weaken their performances on this show after they realized they liked each other. They let their hearts overpower their heads. Heck, I'm surprised Sonic could be like that. And don't even get me started on Yusei.

"The second reason is Ivy. Notice how right after a couple got together, she would get one of them eliminated. You were hypnotized by her into telling everyone to eliminate Julie. Then after Sonic was injured and he and Ruby became official, she convinced her team to vote off Sonic. If we get together, one of us could be next.

"My point is, have a huge crush on you, but us getting together is way too dangerous right now."

She then looked at Double D, who nodded.

"I figured you would mention both those reasons, and I completely agree. It is most certainly not safe for us to be a couple yet."

Then Gaz gave a little bit of a smirk. "Maybe once this season's over and one of us wins the money, or if both of us are eliminated, though I will try and win no matter what, then maybe we can give us a shot and see how it works. Until then….." she raised up her fist for a fistbump, "...friends?"

After a couple seconds, Double D smiled and finished the fistbump. "Sure. Friends."

"Don't get me wrong though. I still also think you're a total wimp and a nerd."

"I know."

Then they turned to exit, but then Double D remembered something. "Hey, do you know if Harry used up all those mice?"

"Actually, he had one left over, and I asked if I could have it before the ceremony."

"A dead mouse? Why?"

"Pure enjoyment, Sockhead. Pure enjoyment."

 **(That night…)**

Ivy had just finished taking her shower, and was about to get to bed in one of first-class' reclining seats. "Winning is sweet," she said (Zelda was still in the bathroom).

Then she pulled the covers off and sat down, then reclined the seat to make it horizontal.

After five seconds, she noticed she was on top of something squishy and gross-feeling. Freaking out, she stood up and looked at the seat.

Her screams could be heard throughout the entire plane.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Oh, how I love it when the nasty people are pranked like that.**

 **I love the Harry Potter series to death, which is why I chose Harry as my personal pick for this season. However, you guys were right. He had really been coasting along the past few chapters. It was time to let him go.**

 **At least they managed to foil Ivy's plan to eliminate Mega Man, so that was fun.**

 **Mega Man has finally completed his mission given to him by Mega Man X. Double D used the flowers the way he expected them to, and Harry used the mice and his magic to fend off a vampire. Fun times. But now that his mission is finished, Ivy has found out about everything, thus the target on his back this time around. Mega Man may want to sleep with one eye open (or not, because I doubt robots sleep).**

 **Zelda and Lammy have officially come back, and things are going to quickly turn ugly. Ivy decides to try and size Zelda up, to see if she really could be a thorn on her side (no, I don't do puns on purpose). Knowing Zelda, Ivy might want to be careful though. She doesn't have the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing.**

 **Then there's Lammy. Poor her, and poor Yusei. Now awkwardness has filled the competition, and not much can get rid of it. Yusei wants answers, Lammy wants to stay away. And now with them both back on the plane, things could get ugly as the mystery behind her necklace continues.**

 **Gaz and Double D finally admitted their feelings for each other! Yay! Despite that, both agree it's best for them to remain just friends as long as the competition is still going. Makes sense, considering who else is left. At least they finally admitted it. And as a present for Ivy, Gaz kept one of Harry's mice. I would pity Ivy, but I have to remember who she is.**

 **Now it's time for the preview of the next chapter.**

 **Our competitors are pairing up for a fun underwater scavenger hunt at the Great Barrier Reef (because whatever protection laws they have at that place, Chris just ignores). A fun, nautical challenge like this must be without incident, right? Wrong. One competitor decides to talk with another about an out-of-competition alliance. Another is trying to get someone on their side, but to no avail. A current issue between two competitors takes a turn for the worse. In the end, a costly mistake is what sends someone packing.**

 **Now the next part is obvious. Read and review, fave and follow, give me challenge ideas and locations, send in good-luck messages and audition tapes, vote for your favorite competitor if you have not yet (yes, that poll is back up), and speculate why I put enough tranquilizer to kill a blue whale into Deadpool. That's what he gets for trying to kidnap me on Valentines' Day.**

 **That said, I will see you all next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	26. 20,000 Troubles Under the Sea!

**Who doesn't love a little underwater adventure? Especially in a place like the Great Barrier Reef?**

 **Spoiler alert: Chris is permanently banned from there.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, we gave our competitors a bit an awesome celebration for making it to the merge, but they didn't share this joy alone. Our two returning competitors finally revealed themselves, and things immediately got interesting. Zelda made people excited and nervous at the same time. Lammy, she just made people nervous. And it didn't end there. Right away, the group was thrust into a spooky late night challenge in Transylvania. BOO! Yeah, things happened. From spiders to werewolves, everyone was running for their lives. Mega Man finally finished his future job, but a little slip up from our new intern Wakko let Ivy know what he was up to. Apparently she's not too keen on someone else controlling the future of the game like that. The challenge went to her in the end, as everyone else was either too scared, too stupid, or just got caught by the devious plant lady, who set her sights on Mega Man. Luckily for the Blue Bomber, everyone else had a different agenda, and it was potential threat level that sent our favorite wizard Harry right back to Hogwarts. Bummer for him. And oh yeah, Double D and Gaz finally admitted their feeling for each other, but mutually decided to put the potential relationship on hold. Pretty smart, considering who's left. Will Mega Man remain out of Ivy's reach? Could Yusei and Lammy get anymore awkward together? And will we be stealing yet another song to parody it? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

"So you're the princess of a faraway kingdom?" Ivy asked to Zelda in first class. "That is actually really cool."

Zelda looked at her. "It may be so, but may I remind you that it is also a serious position that bears a lot of weight? That weight mostly comes from the trials my predecessors have all faced."

(Author's Note: I realized I never really cleared this up, but I am using the Twilight Princess version of Zelda in my stories. Even now, she is one of the more mature reincarnations. However, she has the memories of all past and future Zeldas in all timelines. That may be confusing, but I'm rolling with it.)

"That reminds me. How's Link?"

"Oh, he's well. He contacted me after I earned my spot back on the show. Apparently he was so happy for me he had almost no words for it."

The girls both laughed.

"You certainly are an intelligent girl," Ivy stated. "Guess those goddesses you mentioned chose well."

"You're pretty smart yourself," Zelda told her. "Although if you're using them to get further in the game, you might want to consider another way to do so."

Ivy quickly knew what Zelda was talking about. "Yes, I do admit my tactics in this game are a little unorthodox. But I am merely using any tools at my disposal to do the job, so I think they're justified."

"Justified? I don't recall there being a reason to justify betraying your only ally in the game."

"In truth, I feel really bad about what I did to Mandy. She truly was someone I could trust. I just got scared is all."

The princess sighed and said, "That may be true, but that is still not a good justification."

Ivy smirked. "Clearly, we both have different views on how to play this game," she said. "But hopefully, there will be more trust in the future and we can both work on helping each other."

"I hope so to."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I'm not stupid," Ivy said. "I know she sees right through me. And no, I don't feel the least bit sorry for Mandy's downfall. She had it coming. Zelda's way too smart, and she has the advantage of having watched the season before she came on here.**

" **But eventually, I feel Zelda will come around. She will realize allying with me will be more beneficial than working against me.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Out of everyone left besides me, Ivy is the one that scares me the most," Zelda stated. "I had the privilege of watching the first part of the season. I know indeed what she's capable of. But I have to assess the situation. Should I really take the risk of going against the competitor who betrayed her ally without a second thought? At least Nom Nom had a more valid reason.**

" **There's the famous saying of 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. I don't want to go against her yet. If I do, I may not survive. I'll simply bide my time and make her think I'm on her side. And when the time is right, I will honor all who have been eliminated by her and remove her from the game. Time for the waiting game."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I hope Zelda knows better than to believe her," Ruby said while she, Moka, Yusei, Leo, Mega Man, Gaz, and Double D sat in the cafeteria.

"She's one of the smartest girls we know," Mega Man told her. "Odds are, she'll make Ivy think she's on her side."

Leo smiled. "True. In fact, I've been hoping to form an alliance with her myself."

The others were surprised. "You are?" Moka asked.

"And no, I'm not talking about an alliance in the game. You see, my kingdom, Nohr, is currently at war with the neighboring Hoshido. My belief is that if I talk to Zelda, she may choose to pledge Hyrule support for Nohr."

"Assuming you manage to get your dad to agree to whatever Hyrule wants in return," Gaz said.

"You have a point, but he wants to win the war more than I do. Shouldn't be too difficult. Besides, this may be a win-win for me should I somehow get eliminated in the future. This way, I'll at least bring home an ally, and I'll actually still be able to live in the castle."

"Why do you even still live there if you're dad is that bad?" Yusei asked.

Leo smirked and said, "Downside of being a part of the royal family. But don't worry. I got this."

Mega Man laughed a little. "Famous last words." They all started to laugh (except Gaz).

At that moment, Lammy walked into the room, and the whole group fell silent.

"Sorry, guys," she said. "Just passing through." Then her eye caught Yusei's. Then they looked away.

"Hello," she said shortly.

"Hello Lammy," Yusei responded, just as briskly. "If you're looking for your guitar, we put it in the cargo hold to keep it safe."

"Thank you," she said.

"Want some food? Leo made pancakes."

"No thank you. I already ate."

"Very well."

Without another word, Lammy started walking to the cargo hold. She and Yusei refused to look at each other as she walked by.

"Brrrrrr," Ruby said, faking a chill.

"Oh ha ha," Yusei said.

Gaz just scoffed. "I'm starting to think no one should ever fall in love when on these shows. All it does is make everyone dumber."

Luckily for her, she and Double D knew how to put on poker faces.

Then, Wakko walked into the room. Everyone covered their ears.

"SPECIAL GOOD LUCK MESSAGE TO DOUBLE D!" he screamed at the top of his lungs while banging a drum on his back.

"I wish he would stop doing that," Leo groaned.

Double D took a few seconds to gather the courage for him to grab the message device. Wakko gave him a thumbs-up, then walked back out of the room, just as loud as he came in.

"Just what kind of security did they have in that water tower?" Yusei asked.

"Not enough," Ruby said.

After recovering from the noise, Double D went to the corner so he could watch his video in private. He pushed the button, turning it on.

 **(Double D's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open inside of what looks like a house. A Lucario is facing the camera, looking exasperated. Behind him, Story is rocking out on air guitar while listening to a song.)**

 **Story: Oh, I'm holding my breath~Won't lose you again~something's made your eyes go co-old...**

 **The Lucario: (holds up a sign) "Hello, Double D. The name's Ruka, and Story's my trainer."**

 **Story: C'mon, c'mon, don't leave me like this!~I thought I had you figured out!**

 **Ruka: (holds up another sign) "She was going to send you a good-luck message, but she got too caught up trying to find the perfect song to describe Lammy and Yusei's current...relationship." (rolls his eyes)**

 **Story: Something's gone terribly wrong~you're all I wanted...**

 **Ruka: "Anyways, congrats on finally sucking it up and confessing to Gaz. We're all thrilled to see what will happen next, since you're the last OTP standing."**

 **Story: C'mon, c'mon, don't leave me like this!~I thought I had you figured out!**

 **Ruka: "But be warned...Ivy's not gonna make it easy for you, or any of the competitors for that matter. Last we checked, she was gunning for Mega Man. Might wanna warn him about that."**

 **Story: Can't breathe whenever you're gone~Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!**

 **Ruka: "Good luck!"**

 ***end***

Double D kept looking at the screen even after it was turned off. First off, he thought Story needed to get a life. Second, he was too embarrassed to admit he knew what song was playing. Third, Mega Man was in danger.

"Hey, Mega Man?" Double D called.

 **(Ten minutes later…)**

"And that's how they all got those items throughout the season," Mega Man said. "I had really hoped nobody would figure it out."

"It's fine," Double D said. "But what are we going to do about Ivy?"

"I have no idea. By the looks of it, my best option is to win invincibility as much as I can. In fact, if I can win the next challenge, we may have a shot at voting Ivy off."

"If anyone wins but her, she has a good chance at going."

"Yep."

A few seconds later, the intercom came on. "Competitors, it's time to put on your wetsuits and get ready for a challenge guaranteed to make you _soaked_ with excitement," Chris said.

The moment she realized what this meant, Moka gulped.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Did he just allude to a water-based challenge?" Moka asked. "Uh, he he. I hope he's joking."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why on Earth is he landing this stupid plane in the middle of a street?" Leo asked, holding onto his seat.

"I'm going to guess it's the Warners," Double D answered, trying to hold back the pancakes he ate.

 **(In the cockpit…)**

"Yakko! It's my turn to fly!"

"Get your own cockpit, Wakko!"

"Guys! Give Chef back the wheel! I never said you three could land the plane!"

It took a few seconds for Chris and Chef to wrestle the wheel from the Warners. By that point, it was too late, and the plane was already in the middle of a busy street. No one inside or outside of the plane got hurt, but the inconvenient landing spot was causing a major traffic jam.

Chris sighed. "Looks like my eighth headache since the Warners got here."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **First there's the issues regarding Yusei and Lammy, then I get pranked by some unknown party, then the backlash I got after the lion attack on Connie, the whole debacle with Ivy, we wind up making an emergency landing in the middle of nowhere, some super fan somehow gets to the plane on a Pokémon, Scarlett hacks the plane to literally crash Deadpool's talent show, and I haven't gotten any sleep since the Warners showed up. I swear, if this keeps up, I am going to go completely insane."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone walked out of the plane completely shaken. Double D looked close to vomiting. And Chris and Chef were currently chewing the Warners out.

"If you three ever try and fly this plane again, I will throw all three of you off," Chris said, barely able to contain his anger. "Understand?"

They all nodded, giggling to themselves. Chris then walked to the competitors. "Let's just go," he said as he walked to a small dock on the beach, with everyone else following him.

"You okay?" Zelda asked. "You seem a little…"

"I'm fine, Zelda," said Chris, still angry. "I just need to calm down a little, so don't agitate me for a bit. Now, do any of you guys know where we're at?"

Zelda raised her hand. "Australia."

"Correct. Specifically, we're in Cairns, a coastal tropical city. In fact, we are at the closest point in Australia to the Great Barrier Reef. And that's where we're going. Here's the boat now."

They looked at the ocean, and a large boat was heading towards the beach. Finally, it stopped on the dock. "All aboard," Chris said as he stepped aside for everyone to board.

After it seemed like everyone was on the boat, Chris stepped on, but then noticed Moka was still on the dock.

"Uh, you know it's time to get on the boat now, right? Didn't you see everyone else get on?"

Moka nodded, but she was clearly scared.

"Okay, look," Chris told her. "I don't care what vampires hate. Now get on the boat."

She still looked scared.

"Hey, lay off her," Yusei said. "If she doesn't want to get on the boat, just give her invincibility and let her sit out of the challenge."

Chris pretended to consider that. "Hmm, let me think about that." Then he quickly grabbed Moka's arm and roughly pulled her onto the boat.

"Hey!"

"Oh, chill. Besides, we made accomodations for you in this challenge. So stop being a wimp."

 **(Later…)**

After thirty minutes of riding on the boat, Chris checked his watch. "Okay, we should be there in five minutes," he muttered. "Guess it's time to discuss the challenge."

He turned to the competitors. "Okay, everyone. This challenge promises to be quite fun. A step up from Transylvania, am I right?"

Crickets.

"Anyway, this challenge is simple and alludes a little bit to our challenge at Yokai Academy. That was a coin scavenger hunt, as you all remember."

"How could I forget?" Moka asked (she was hiding under the seat to avoid being touched by splashing waves).

"Quiet, you. Anyway, here's how the challenge is going to go. Everyone is going to get into wetsuits and diving gear and dive down into the reef. We managed to secure for us an area almost the size of the island from last season. Scattered around that area are numerous flags. Rest assured, these flags are designed not to harm the environment. Each one can be one of five different colors: red, green, blue, yellow, and black.

Leo smiled. "So I guess that means we're grabbing flags? Interesting."

"It's more than interesting, Leo. You guys will be doing this in teams of two."

Everyone's eyebrows raised. Interesting for sure, but scary. Especially since there were some people who didn't want to pair with others.

"Yep, you guys are doing this with a partner. In fact, each team can only collect one color of flags, depending on the color of wetsuits they're wearing. Also, various boats are scattered across the surface of the area in case one needs to surface for an oxygen refill. The first team to make it back to THIS boat with all ten flags of their corresponding color will win invincibility and first class. Also, there is one other flag. This one is gold. And whoever finds it, that person will also share invincibility, though not first class. Or you can give it up to another competitor. Your choice."

Zelda looked at him. "There's another catch, isn't there."

"Indeed. It took a lot of permission from every agency that worries about this, but we managed to mind-control various animals-vicious ones-to make this more fun. I mean, let's face it. Just watching you guys look for flags would be boring. Any other questions?"

Moka raised her hand.

Chris nodded. "We, of course, are aware of what happens with you and water. Just touching it will turn you into a walking taser, and full immersion can cause paralysis. That's why we have a special diving suit for you so not a single drop of water will touch your skin. At the same time, you will still be able to swim fully with it on."

"Thank you," Moka said.

"Now that the Moka business is taken care of, we can get started. Since I'm feeling generous today, you all can choose your partners."

"Or he's just too angry," Ivy muttered.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Someone let this guy have his way with a protected wildlife environment?" Double D asked. "Haven't they forgotten he turned the original island into a radioactive death trap?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After a period of silence, it was assumed that it was time to pick partners. So everyone started walking around the deck.

Yusei had started walking around, wondering whom he should stick with, when he noticed Lammy, and both locked eyes for a second. And by the looks on their faces, neither wanted to partner with the other.

Quickly, Yusei looked around, looking for other options. As luck would have it, he saw someone.

"Ruby. Wanna be my partner?" he asked.

Lammy could only watch in relief as Yusei and Ruby high fived. Then she started looking again. Then she saw Ivy still sitting. She had decided to just pick whoever would be left, figuring no one would pick her. Lammy's necklace started glowing.

"Hey, Ivy," Lammy said. "Since we're likely going to be the last two, we might as well team up."

Ivy smiled. "It's about time someone agrees to work with me," she said.

Then she looked at Zelda. "Hey, see how Lammy chose me to work with her today? If she can choose me, then I'm not half bad."

Of course, by that point, Lammy's necklace had stopped glowing, and she was regretting the decision. She just held her hand to her face and groaned. The thing about it was that even though Lammy hadn't caught up since her first elimination, she knew well what Ivy was capable of. And her decision to partner with her was pretty rash.

Zelda just looked away, then walked towards Moka. "Hey, I'm willing to partner up if you wish. And if you're still concerned about the water, I'll help out if need be."

Moka nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Gaz was still looking around. She and Double D had made a silent agreement that they should be with different partners so as not to arouse Ivy's suspicions. Even though they had decided to be just friends for now, they had to be careful.

Sure enough, Gaz noticed Double D shaking Leo's hand. This meant the only possible pair left was her and Mega Man. She walked over to him.

"Looks like it's you and me," Gaz said. "Better than Ivy over there."

"True. I'll take anyone over her. I don't know what Lammy was thinking."

Yusei didn't know either. Out of all people to partner with, Lammy had picked Ivy. That was definitely odd.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She had nine whole choices on who to partner up with," Yusei said. "Well, eight. She never would have picked me. And that's fine. But Ivy? I mean, Lammy did tell everyone she hadn't caught up with the show, but she knew right off the bat what Ivy was capable of. So what the heck?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Looks like everyone here has chosen their partner," Chris said. "Fantastic. Now for the wetsuits and tanks."

Soon, everyone was taking turns putting on their gear. Well, except one. Since Mega Man was a robot (and thankfully waterproof), he wouldn't need anything to breathe and could communicate with Gaz on his own. And conveniently, he and Gaz were searching for the blue flags, so he wouldn't need any identification on himself either.

Besides them, Lammy and Ivy were in green (Ivy had a special tank that would feed her CO2 instead of oxygen, Yusei and Ruby were in black, Double D and Leo were in yellow, and Moka and Zelda were in red.

Speaking of Moka, instead of a wetsuit, the crew had put her into one of those drysuits to keep her dry.

"I guess when it comes to protection, looks don't matter," Moka said, looking at her suit.

"True," Zelda said.

Chris looked at the competitors, now all fully in their wetsuits and gear. "Thank to the mask, you guys will be able to communicate with your partner from any distance. One setting will have everyone connected, including me. This way, the challenge will go smoothly. You should have the last option turned on right now, because I'll want to do a full check. I can also turn that setting on in case of an emergency or when I'm giving an update. That should cover it. Everyone, take your positions."

The competitors all went to their designated spots at the edge of the boat.

"Is everyone ready?"

Every gave a nod.

"Then time to dive!"

All ten competitors jumped into the water at the same time. They were officially on the hunt. Once in the water, they all found their partners and started looking around.

Chris walked to his walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Okay, competitors. Testing the communicators now. Respond back if you can hear me. Over."

"Loud and clear," said Leo.

"All good," said Gaz.

"This is going to be fun," Ruby said.

"Everything working well," said Double D.

"I'm all ears," said Yusei.

"Sure, whatever," said Ivy.

"No problems here," said Lammy.

"Scared but focused," said Moka.

"On the hunt right now," said Zelda.

"Looks like we're all good," Mega Man responded.

"Excellent," Chris said. "Good luck everyone."

Gaz looked at Mega Man. "Okay, now what?"

"You check the west side, I'll check the east."

Gaz nodded, and she swam in the opposite direction from Mega Man.

"North, called it," Ruby told Yusei.

"Don't know what difference calling a search zone makes but okay then," Yusei told her as he swam away.

Ivy told Lammy, "Let's search together. Strength in numbers."

"Good idea."

Leo just shook his head. "They know that will just make them cover less ground, right?"

"But knowing Ivy, there could be any number of reasons," Double D told him.

Then they saw Moka and Zelda. "I think I'll just follow you," Moka said. Clearly, even with the special suit, the challenge was really scary for her.'

Zelda nodded and they went in another direction.

"Okay, that is completely understandable," Double D told Leo.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Hey, at least she's proving her bravery by doing this challenge in the first place," Leo stated. "I still find it funny how a sweet girl like Moka could become this incredible fighter with just the right person tripping and knocking off her rosary."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"See anything?" Lammy asked Ivy.

"Nothing. No flag in sight, much less a green one."

"Bummer."

Ivy paused again, then took a look back. "Hmm, I just realized we're not the ones with the advantage here."

"How so?"

"Well, all of us need a certain gas to breathe. That includes me, even if that gas is different from all the others. But here's the thing. Mega Man is a robot. He doesn't need to breathe at all. He's the only one of us who won't have to make trips back up to the surface to refill their tank."

Lammy nodded. "That makes perfect sense."

Ivy smirked beneath her mask. "Still, there are ways in which we can turn the odds in our favor. They never said anything about foul play."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"I found one!" Ruby exclaimed. She was contacting Yusei through the communicator.

"That's one down. Nine to go."

 **(Later…)**

Thirty minutes in, and everyone was still searching. Yusei and Ruby were still on one, but Moka and Zelda, Ivy and Lammy, and Gaz and Mega Man had each found one since then.

"How's everyone doing?" Chris asked from the main boat.

Everyone gave a whoop of celebration.

"Well, I don't think it's going that well at all," Chris said. "I think it's been pretty boring actually. We need a bit of entertainment. And by we, I mean me."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Okay, he just loves doing this," Leo said. "But what I want to know is how I was able to hear that, because that certainly didn't come through the communicator."

"Don't worry about that little detail," Chris said. "Just sing."

(Author's Note: Let's see. So far this season, I've butchered Frank Sinatra, the Pokémon theme song, and the Animaniacs theme song. I might as well butcher a song from _The Little Mermaid_ now that I'm doing an underwater challenge. This song is appropriately named "Under The Sea-TheMasterKat Edition".)

Double D: _Chris has really sent us down here_

 _Why am I not surprised?_

Zelda: _It looks really beautiful down here_

 _But the enjoyment is compromised_

Yusei: _But this is our only option_

 _To win invincibility_

Ivy: _And at least I have the notion_

 _These plants are real pretty._

All: _Under the sea!_

 _Under the sea!_

Leo: _I'm gonna swim_

 _So I can win_

Gaz: _Immunity!_

Moka: _Even though I'm scared_

 _I won't give up_

Ruby: _All we really need_

 _Is just some luck_

Lammy: _I'm on the move!_

Mega Man: _Let's get the groove!_

All: _Under the sea!_

Ivy: _Always knew I would get this far_

 _With me, it's no contest_

Lammy: _Speak for yourself, this whole game is hard_

Ivy: _I think you quit in protest_

Lammy: Hey!

Ruby: _This challenge is actually fun_

Moka: _I wish I could say the same_

Mega Man: _At least I'm the waterproof one_

Gaz: _Looks like Doctor Light had a brain_

All: _Under the sea!_

 _Under the sea!_

Wakko: _Don't leave us out._

Yakko: _'Cause we don't doubt_

Dot: _This is catchy._

Chris: Oh brother.

Moka, Yusei, Mega Man, Double D, and Ivy: _We don't have any time to waste._

Zelda, Gaz, Lammy, Ruby, and Leo: _We must hurry, we must make haste._

Double D: _Time's gonna fly here_

Ivy: _Touching the sky here_

All: _Under the sea!_

Leo: _Going to look here_

Lammy: _Why they took me here_

All: _Under the sea!_

Moka: _I gonna die here!_

Mega Man: _Don't wanna cry here_

Yusei: _Not gonna quit now_

Zelda: _I'm gonna win now_

Ruby: _Loving the stuff here_

Gaz: _All of us love here_

All: _Under the sea!_

Chris applauded. "Bravo! That may be your best song yet! Bravo!"

"Okay, how can we hear his clapping down here?" Mega Man asked. "I know this isn't the communicator."

"Oh, shut up."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think they need a long talk with the producers over this weird issue with the sounds," Mega Man said. "Because now I'm confused."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After another half hour of searching, all five teams were tied up at three apiece.

"I hope everyone's doing okay down there," Chris said.

"You're kidding, right?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, I am."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Well, at least that means he has his attitude back. Although I kinda liked it when he was angry."

"Me too," said Lammy.

Suddenly, Lammy spotted something. "Ivy, look!"

As luck would have it, two flags were sitting next to each other. One was green, and the other was red.

"That's another one for us," Ivy said as she picked up the green flag.

"What about the red one?" Lammy asked. "That's for Moka and Zelda, right?"

"Indeed. But since Moka's way out of her element, I don't feel the need to sabotage either today. Besides, all I really need is that golden flag, because I want Zelda here as long as possible."

"What for?"

"Reasons."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I must say, Lammy is turning out to be quite useful to me," Ivy said. "She didn't catch up with the show, but I suspect she knows about my accomplishments. And yet, she is still willing to work with me. I like it. Now all I need to do is try and get Zelda under my wing too."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ivy started to swim away, but Lammy kept looking at the red flag just standing there. Suddenly, her necklace started glowing again.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this," she said, grabbing it. Ivy didn't notice. Lammy smiled as she swam to catch up with her partner.

"What took you so long?" Ivy asked.

"Oh, nothing."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

It was starting to occur to Yusei how much alone time he had gotten since Lammy left the first time. And now that she was back, he still had the exact amount of alone time. That suited him. Time to think, time to figure things out, or time to just take a breather.

And right now was one of those times, with Ruby searching on the other side of the searching area.

Right after Lammy had returned to the game, Yusei immediately assumed neither would want to talk to each other. And if they ever had to, they would be as formal as possible. Sure enough, he was right. Neither had said much to the other. And when they did talk, some of the other competitors joked that the temperature in the room would drop ten degrees. That was how chilly things had been.

But still, Yusei wished he could just have one chance to find out what truly happened. What Lammy wanted to protect him from, what she had been doing since she left, and whether or not she still loved him. After all, Yusei definitely still loved her.

Then, from five feet away, he spotted a black flag next to a little coral hand thing. He swam to it, them smiled as he grabbed it. "Ruby, I found one," he said through the communicator.

"Whoo! Getting closer!"

 **(Later…)**

Zelda grabbed a red flag hiding in some seaweed. "They should've hid the green ones here," she said. "They would've blended in with the plants."

Moka smiled. Then she checked her air gauge. "I'm low on air. I gotta head back up."

"Okay, hurry back."

The vampire nodded, then hurried back up to the surface. Quickly, she spotted the closest boat to her, and she swam to it and got on. As it turned out, it was the main boat.

"I need a refill here," she told the intern. Then she stepped out of her suit to rest for a bit (everyone had their normal clothes under the wetsuits). She had to admit how well the suit worked. Not a single drop of water had gotten on her while she was down there.

"Out of curiosity," she asked Chris, "how did you make this thing?"

"Oh, I asked Dr. Light to help me with it. Figured if he could build Mega Man, he could do this."

"Good point."

At that moment, Ivy surfaced as well. "You too, Moka?" she asked as she got on the boat and took off her tank, handing it to a second intern.

"Yeah."

"How many flags do you have left to find?"

"Why should I say?"

"Moka, I'm not going to steal any. I promise."

Moka just sighed. "Three." Then Zelda's voice came on the communicator. "Found one."

"Two then."

"Same here."

The vampire nodded.

Ivy went to sat down as she waited for them to fill her tank. Then she noticed Moka's suit lying there.

Somehow, Moka was doing the challenge despite her weakness to water. Ivy was impressed, but scared. Maybe she should've taken the flag when she and Lammy spotted it. Now they were neck and neck with Moka and Zelda.

Still, Ivy did have one idea. Perhaps if she and Lammy won invincibility but still found the gold flag, they could will it away to Zelda, and this would make her grateful enough to become Ivy's ally.

Ivy knew what to do. In one quick motion, without anyone noticing, she took a thorn and tore a small hole in Moka's suit. Not a big hole, but enough.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Psst."

Mega Man turned around and saw Zelda behind him.

"Oh. I thought you were Ivy for some reason."

"I guess Gaz is looking on her own?"

"Yep. Where's Moka?"

"She went up to refill her tank."

"Okay, got it."

Both of them just swam for a bit, looking on the ground.

"How many have you and Gaz found?" Zelda asked.

"Seven. You?"

"Eight."

"Yikes. I thought I was in the lead there."

"You that nervous?"

"Ivy's coming after me, so yeah."

"What for?"

"Remember watching me having to complete all those tasks?"

"Oh yeah."

Then Leo came up from behind Zelda. "Did I miss anything?"

Zelda shook her head. "Nope. Not really."

"Good. In fact, Zelda, if I could have a word with you, that would be great."

"Uh, sure."

Both swam away from Mega Man, who couldn't help but smile.

"So, as I'm sure you watched me tell Julie," Leo said, "the kingdom of Nohr, where I come from, is currently at war with a neighboring kingdom called Hoshido. And what I'm wondering is if you would be willing to pledge Hyrule's support for Nohr. This will also help me to not get disowned if I get eliminated."

"You know I have footage of Deadpool's adventures in Nohr," Zelda said. "Your father doesn't seem like the type of person I would want my own kingdom to be aligned with."

Leo had to admit it, she had a point. "Still though, from one member of royalty to another, I could use your help."

Zelda looked at him. "I'll think about it," she said, then they both swam in opposite directions.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I didn't think I would be this popular upon returning to the game," Zelda said. "First, Ivy wants to form an alliance with me. Then Leo wants me to pledge Hyrule support for how own kingdom. Sounds like I already have some interesting things to think about."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Looks like our tanks are refilled," Ivy said. She went to the intern holding her tank so he could put it on her.

"Then time for another round of terror," Moka said, clearly not excited as she went to step back into her suit.

"Could be worse," Ivy said. "Salt water's not good for anyone's skin, but I'm sure it's really not good for mine. Downside of being a walking plant."

Moka giggled as Ivy jumped back into the water and dived beneath the surface, then started pulling her suit over her clothes.

That's when she noticed a problem.

"Uh oh."

Quickly, she grabbed her mask so she could contact Zelda. "We have a situation."

"What?"

"I don't know how, but there's a small hole in my suit. That hole wasn't there when I got on the boat."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I have no idea how this happened either."

"Was anyone else besides Chris, Chef, the regular interns, and the Warners on that boat?"

"Just Ivy, and….."

At that moment, Moka realized what had happened. "Of course. Plants can have thorns."

"Yeah, I realized that too."

Moka turned to Chris. "Do you have any more of these suits?"

"Nope. Maybe you shouldn't have trusted the devious plant lady."

Below deck, the Animaniacs laughed.

Chris was confused by the laughter. "Okay, how the heck did they hear that?"

"Is the hole too big for you?"

"It's not particularly big, but definitely too big for me. Water's just going to seep through that thing. I'm sorry Zelda, but I can't continue this challenge."

Zelda sighed and said, "It's okay. I'll find the last two flags."

"Okay."

Feeling defeated, Moka sat back down. "I feel like an idiot."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Everyone says I tend to trust people a little too much," Moka said. "One time, I believed it when someone told me Tsukune was a peeping tom. Even I'll admit it, I can be a little naive. I'm no Stephen Hawking."** (Quick Note: That's my way of tribute in this chapter. Rest in peace, Stephen Hawking.)

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Well I can't believe Ivy would go and do that," Zelda stated. "If Moka hadn't spotted the hole before going into the water, she could have been stuck there. I'm really doubting that Ivy would make a great alliance partner."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lammy was still searching around, even after Ivy had resurfaced for air. She had just gotten word that Ivy was back in the water and was continuing her own search. They were so close to the end. Only two flags left.

"If I were a green flag, where would I be?" she asked herself.

She was so focused on looking at the ground that she almost collided with someone. And once again, it was the last person she wanted to run into.

"Sttl searching, Yusei?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep."

A tense silence followed. This was getting awkward.

"Where's Ruby?"

"Other side of the area. She just said she was going back up to refill though. Where's Ivy?"

"Just got done refilling. We're searching for each other as well as the flags right now."

"Oh."

More awkward silence. But still, Yusei had a question on his mind, and he wanted it answered.

"Why did you want to partner with Ivy?"

Lammy figured this question would come up. "Devious as she is, she's a strong competitor. I figured, since I only just got back, that would be a good person to have as a partner for the challenge."

"Okay, got it," Yusei said, but he was still unsure.

And it wasn't over yet. "Well, why did you pick Ruby?"

"Well, we were on the same team once," Yusei said, though it was only half the. They both knew Yusei picked the first competitor he thought of to get away from Lammy.

"Makes sense."

Then came even more silence.

"I gotta go," Lammy told him. "Still more flags to find."

"Okay."

They both swam away from each other, both filled with complete confliction.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lammy was close to tears. "It's as though everything I've been hiding from him has been on the verge of breaking out. I want to tell him what's going on. I really do. But I can't. And it's not just about everything he did for me either. You guys wouldn't understand, and neither would he."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I almost can't bear the fact that the both of us have become like this," Yusei said. "It's as though the girl I met last season is gone. And I don't even know what happened. That Story person said Lammy wanted to protect me. I just wish I knew what it was. Is that too much to ask?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh, Zelda," Ivy said. "I didn't expect to run into you during this challenge."

"Uh, we're doing the same challenge, so I think that's obvious."

Ivy laughed. "Oh, right. Hey, where's Moka?"

"Still on the boat," Zelda said in an accusing way. "She said someone poked a hole in her dive suit, and now she can't help me in the challenge anymore."

"Oh, that. I wonder what happened there."

"That's what I wanted to ask you."

It was as though Ivy was being interrogated for a crime. "Even if it were me, it would have been a complete accident. I can't always control where my thorns go."

"Ivy, if you really want to form an alliance with me, let me tell you that you're walking on thin ice," Zelda said. "The last thing I would want is an ally who treats the game like her own personal snack. Think about that."

With a stare that bore into Ivy's soul, Zelda swam away, leaving Ivy smirking.

"Oh, you'll come around," she whispered. "I'm sure of it."

She turned and began to head for another spot on the reef, but someone caught her eye.

"Oh, Mega Man. Hello."

Mega Man heard her call him, but then just kept swimming. He didn't want to have to deal with the woman targeting him. But then, Ivy spotted something in his hand.

The golden flag.

"How the heck did you find that?" she asked.

The robot paused, then turned to her. "What does it matter? I found it, okay?"

On the inside, Ivy was livid. Of course someone else found the flag before she did. That meant her plan was failing. However, she did have one idea. It would sacrifice first-class, but at least it would be easier than just trying to win the challenge.

"So Mega Man. Congrats on finding that flag."

"Uh, thanks."

"Now that you have it though, I wish to make a small deal with you."

Mega Man quickly saw the writing on the wall. "I'm not giving this to you."

"And I figured you wouldn't. But my request is that you use it on me should Lammy and I lose the challenge."

"And why would I do that?"

Ivy laughed and shook her head. "Look, I know about the tasks that the future robot guy gave you. And quite frankly, I am not too keen on someone besides me controlling the game."

"So you're after me. What's the point?"

"My point is this. Do you really believe that this one little flag will protect you forever? Once it wears off, I'm coming after you. In case you haven't noticed, I always get what I want."

All Mega Man could do was think about that comment. Ivy had a point. But should he…?

"Here's the deal I wish to give you. Use the flag to give me invincibility tonight should Lammy and I lose, and I will owe you one. Any future challenge, I will help you with. Not that you need the help. You are a powerful robot, after all. But anything could happen. Remember that."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She has a point," Mega Man said. "Now that my tasks are done, no one could have too much protection on this show. Not even me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(Later…)**

All five teams were searching at top speed. Soon, Moka and Zelda (or just Zelda at the moment) had just one left, and so did Ivy and Lammy. Everyone else had two left.

Currently, Zelda was having trouble. "Where the heck is that flag?"

"Have you looked everywhere?" Moka asked from the boat, through the communicator.

"Yes, I've looked everywhere."

"Well, considering the area we're searching is the size of the old island? It has to be around here somewhere. Keep looking."

"Moka, I mean I have literally searched _everywhere_."

Moka's eyes widened. "Wow, is that possible?"

"I would know. And I can't find the flag anywhere."

"Not good."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Twenty-three good jawbreakers in the store, twenty-three good jawbreakers," Double D sang as he searched the reef. "If one of those gets sucked down to the core, twenty-two good jawbreakers in the store."

He looked at the camera. "What? Eddy taught me that song."

Then he turned on his communicator to contact his partner, who was all the way on the other side of the area. "Hey Leo, how's it going?"

"Still two short for us."

"Well, wonderful. Know if anyone else has found them all?"

"No idea."

Then, Double D came to a strange, cave like structure.

"Huh? What's this?" he asked. "Hey Leo, I found a cave. Maybe there's a flag in there."

"It would make sense," Leo said. "Leave it to Chris to make things harder."

Double D laughed, then swam into the cave.

"Ugh, I can't see a thing."

"Tell me about it."

Hearing that voice, Double D turned on his light. "Oh, hey Gaz. Guess you were curious too?"

"Yep." Then she noticed what Double D was wearing. "Really?"

"What?"

"You're wearing your hat underwater? What's under that hat anyway?"

"You don't want to know."

Gaz rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Sockhead."

Then she noticed something right behind Double D. "Hey, are those flags behind you?"

Double D turned around to see, and his light let them see what it was. "No, it's a shark," he said matter-of-factly.

It took five seconds flat for them to realized what that meant. Then…

"RUN!" Gaz screamed.

"Don't you mean 'swim'?"

"Shut up!"

They swam out of that cave as fast as they could while being chased by the shark.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Sharks?" Double D asked in disbelief. "Really, Chris?!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What was that?" Yusei asked himself. It sounded like something was getting closer.

"Hey, run!" Gaz yelled.

"We got a shark problem!" Double D exclaimed.

That's when Yusei saw the shark. "Uh oh," he said, because now he was being chased by it too.

And it didn't stop there. Soon, the three being chased caught sight of Ruby and Leo, who were somehow searching near each other. They saw the shark, then freaked out.

"I don't want to know," Leo said as he and Ruby ran for it too. Now there were five people chased by the shark.

Soon, Mega Man also joined in being chased by the shark. After that, Ivy wound up in the group too.

"Wait, why am I being chased?" Ivy asked in panic. "I'm made out of plant! I thought sharks were carnivores!"

"I guess it just doesn't like you?" Gaz asked. "I know how it feels!"

"Shut up!"

"I am going to kill Chris when this challenge is over!" Leo stated.

Soon, the group with the shark at their tails were coming to the boat Moka was on. And Lammy was right on that boat. However, her necklace started glowing, and instead of doing what the others did, she swam behind a large coral structure and to safety.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Leo asked. The chasees all screamed again.

However, what Lammy didn't notice when she swam away was that the red flag she had picked up fell out of her pouch and sank to the ocean floor.

"What's going on down there?" Moka asked Chris, who was looking at a monitor.

"Something fun. Most of your fellow competitors are being chased by a shark. What the don't know is that we can't order the shark to eat anyone. We can only get them to scare it. Oh, and Ivy finally got away from the group."

Sure enough, Ivy had finally managed to escape from the chase. "That was close," she said. Then, she noticed something next to her feet. The last green flag.

"Yes! Okay, I had better move it fast before someone beats me to it."

Moka facepalmed. If Ivy got to the boat, she and Lammy would win the challenge. Then, she noticed something on the monitor. "What's that? That's a red flag."

"Well, how many have you and Zelda found?" Chris asked.

"Nine. After the suit got ripped, she's been handing them all to me for safekeeping."

Chris was surprised. "Ouch, so close. Ivy's still pretty far from the boat, but now there's no way you're going to get that flag in time. I know you all hate her, but looks like that won't matter tonight."

Moka looked back at the monitor. She wanted them to have the best chance at eliminating Ivy, and she did want payback for what happened to the suit.

"Maybe it just might," Moka said, smiling. "Chris, I need an oxygen tank and mask. But bypass the suit."

"Okay, what are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Something scary."

She grabbed her communicator. "Zelda, Ivy has her last flag and is heading to the boat. There's a red flag right under me, and there's only one way for us to win now."

She could hear Zelda freaking out. "Moka, don't. If you go down there, you're going to get stuck."

"So? I'll still have an oxygen tank for as long as I need it. I'll just have to have someone else get me back on the boat."

"Still, it's risky. Do you really want to risk your hide over a challenge?"

Moka then stated, "I want to get Ivy out of this show as much as anyone. This may be our chance."

Then, another voice voiced their opinion from inside Moka's head.

"You idiot. Zelda's right, this plan is way too dangerous. And if I could, I would smack you right in the face for even coming up with such an idea."

Well, at least Moka's inner self was looking out for her.

"I'll be fine," Moka told both of them. She had finally got the mask on and the tank ready.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I had once willingly jumped into a swimming pool when Tsukune was being attacked," Moka said. "This was nothing new for me. Besides, I figured since it was salt water, the paralysis would happen slower, leaving me just enough time to get the flag."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"For such a sweetheart, you are one gutsy girl," Chris said.

"Well it helps to be two different personalities."

With that, Moka jumped into the water.

"You jumped, didn't you?" Zelda asked through the communicator. "At least you had the sense to put the mask on."

"True, although I can feel myself already getting stiff," Moka said as she swam down.

Sure enough, every push Moka made to the flag was harder than the first. It definitely wasn't an easy job as her limbs started freezing up. Thanks to the mask, she could still breathe, but not even that could help the rest of her body.

Then, just as her body became completely immobile, she used the last bit of movement in her fingers to grasp the red flag at the bottom.

"I got it!" she yelled in the communicator.

"Good job, Moka."

"Yeah. Too bad I'm stuck now."

She had already figured she would stay there until someone came, but them Moka remembered something from the shark chase. "Hey Lammy, you still over there?"

Lammy poked her head from behind the coral. "Moka, what the heck are you doing?" Then she noticed the flag in her hand. "Oh, you found a flag?" Lammy asked.

"Right under the boat."

"Well, I guess it had to be or you would never have gotten it like that." (Lammy actually didn't remember stealing that flag in the first place).

"Yeah. Hey listen, you think you could get me back to the boat? I literally can't move a muscle right now."

It seemed like Lammy was about to move to her, but then Moka noticed the necklace start glowing.

Then, Lammy sneered. "I think you're just fine on your own."

"Wait, what?"

Lammy turned to swim away, but Moka called her.

"Hey! You can't leave me here. I thought you were better than that."

"I have my own partner to worry about. You have yours. I think you're pretty well taken care of."

Without another word, Lammy swam away from the immobilized Moka.

"Wait! Lammy! Come on!" She couldn't believe it. Sure, she knew Lammy had been having problems lately, and she had done some questionable things this season, but to actually leave her on the ocean floor? Moka started to feel bad for Lammy and Yusei. Clearly, their issues were more complex than she thought.

Chris' voice came through the communicator. "Moka, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. I can still move my face thanks to the mask."

"Well good. Just sit tight, and I'm sending a rope down. Let me know when it's around you, and I'll tighten it just enough to pull you up. And I have to say, you may be nice than your inner self, but you two are one and the same in this case."

After some adjusting and instructions from Moka, Chris had finally gotten the rope around Moka's waist. Then he slightly tightened it, and he and Yakko started pulling her up from the boat.

"I'm all good," Moka said, contacting Zelda again. "Chris managed to get a rope tied around me, and they're pulling me up now."

"That's a relief. Just don't ever do that again, would you?"

Silence. "Moka, what's wrong?"

"Lammy was right next to me. And she ditched me. What do you think that was?"

While Zelda was aware of the role the necklace had in Lammy's behavior, she didn't really understand it anymore than the other competitors. So all she could answer was, "I don't know, Moka. I don't know."

 **(Three minutes later…)**

Moka sat on the deck waiting for the other competitors to get back. And she was covered in several towns, as she wanted to get dry as quickly as possible. Though she could finally move enough to sit up, she was still really stiff, and the second downside of vampires touching water had taken into effect.

"I guess the shock thing is another part of the 'don't get wet' deal?" Yakko asked.

"Yep," Moka said before feeling another zap.

"So cool. I didn't think vampires could be like this. So, can you turn into a bat or something?"

"No."

"Darn. I guess I read too much Bram Stoker."

They then heard something pop out of the water. It was Ivy.

"Chris! I got the final flag! Lammy and I win!"

All Chris did was laugh as Ivy got on the boat. "Actually, Moka just beat you to it."

"Wait, she what? I thought her suit was damaged."

"Apparently she'll do anything to win the challenge, even if it means going in with just an oxygen mask and tank."

Ivy looked at Moka, who shrugged.

"Now, as for the other competitors, Zelda and Lammy are on their way here now, but I don't know where the rest are." he turned on the monitor. "Oh, they're still being chased by a shark."

Sure enough, the monitor showed the rest of the competitors screaming as they swam as fast as they could away from the shark.

He then pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Okay, release the shark. I've seen enough."

 **(Later…)**

"Wait, so you actually jumped into the water without a suit in order to win the challenge?" Double D asked.

"Yeah."

"I still think it was unnecessary," Zelda said.

"My inner self told me the same thing."

"Wait, she talks to you?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

Gaz nodded in amazement. "I admit that was reckless, but that was also really cool."

"Tsukune is a lucky man," Leo added.

"Aww, thanks guys. But don't come close to me yet. I'm still a little damp." Zzzt! "Oh, but Yusei, I need to tell you about something."

"What?" Yusei leaned in so Moka could whisper in his ear.

"Lammy saw me go in for the flag. She was there."

"Did she help you?"

"No. She said she figured I would be fine, and then she ditched me. I know that's not the kind of thing she does, and you know her best out of everyone here."

Yusei had to admit, this was a big piece of information. Hitting people with guitars was one thing, but this was a whole other thing. Suddenly, things were getting scarier.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

After that, Chris laughed and said, "Okay, since Moka and Zelda managed to get all of their flags before anyone else, today's challenge goes to them. Ladies, enjoy invincibility and first class."

Both girls cheered.

"Also, did anyone find the golden flag?"

Mega Man raised it up in the air. "Right here."

"Excellent. Now you can either claim the invincibility for yourself, or you can give it to someone else."

Mega Man looked around. Safety was all well and good, but then he remembered what Ivy told him. This little flag would only keep him safe today, but maybe there were ways to be safe the rest of the game.

He made his decision.

"I'll give it away to Ivy."

"YOU WHAT?!" everyone else but Ivy exclaimed.

Ivy smiled. "Oh, and by the way Mega Man, I was kidding. I don't protect fools."

Chris laughed. "Ouch, that was cold. Okay, that's settled. Ivy, enjoy the safety tonight. Everyone but her, Moka, and Zelda are on the chopping block tonight. So let's head back to the plane-which has finally been towed off the road-and vote off a competitor."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Mega Man, you idiot," Gaz seethed. "Two people other than Ivy are safe, we had the perfect opportunity to vote her off, and you go and do that. What lies did she feed you?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Obviously, Ivy must have found a way to get into his head," Leo stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Mega Man's immune to Ivy's love dust since he's a robot," said Double D. "But of all the things Ivy can do, persuasion is one of them."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Sad thing is, I mostly wanted to get Ivy out when I jumped in the water," Moka said. "But now that this has happened, I pretty much did all that for nothing.**

" **Oh, and Tsukune, sorry if I made you worry."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She tricked me," Mega Man said. "She tricked me. I realize that now. I feel like a complete fool. And people once told me robots couldn't be fooled! I feel just awful right now.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **First hitting people with her guitar, and now this?" Yusei asked. "This is definitely not something the Lammy I know would do. I need answers and fast."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back on the plane, Mega Man had called everyone but Ivy and Lammy to come to Economy.

"Listen, guys," he said. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for giving Ivy the invincibility. I should've known I was being played, but I paid the price for it, and she's staying on the plane because I messed up. And I'm sorry."

Leo just shook his head. "It's fine, Mega Man. We all could've made the same mistake. Being reassured safety from a powerful player is something not many people would want to pass up."

"Yeah, but I still believed her. I should've trusted my instincts on that one."

"Don't worry about it," Double D said. "Besides, we could always vote off Lammy. She did ditch Moka."

Mega Man just shook his head. "Actually, I wish to make a request."

"What?" Moka asked (she and Zelda had been called down from first-class for this meeting).

"I want you guys to vote me off."

The protests immediately began. "We just said it wasn't your fault!" Zelda exclaimed. "Why can't we just vote off Lammy?"

"Look, what I did back there was selfish. I want to win the big prize, but not by cheating my way there. If I'm going to win the million dollars, I'm going to do it honestly. Giving up the invincibility to someone like Ivy in the hopes of getting further is not honest. I don't deserve the money anymore."

Gaz scoffed. "Neither does she, and somehow she sits pretty."

"Exactly. That's why I want to be voted off."

Then, Ruby raised her hand. "I don't know what's weirder: the fact that Mega Man is asking to be eliminated, or that Yusei didn't protest when we suggested we eliminate Lammy?"

 **(Later…)**

At the elimination ceremony, everyone had already cast their votes. Chris came in, but this time, he didn't have peanut bags.

"First, let me make a slight confession. I actually didn't get permission to mind-control that shark, or any other vicious creature you may have encountered during this challenge. So they have banned me from the Great Barrier Reef for life. Bummer."

Everyone giggled.

"Okay, I've decided to keep this brief today, since all ten votes went to the same person. Why he wanted to go, I don't know, but it's what he wanted, so I don't care. That being said, Mega Man, hit the road."

Mega Man nodded and was given his parachute. "Good luck guys," he said. "Sorry it had to end this way."

"We'll miss you, buddy," Ruby said.

"Hope to see you again," Zelda told him.

Mega Man nodded, put on his parachute, and jumped off the plane and into the sunset.

Then, the other competitors got a glimpse of Ivy's face. She wasn't even hiding her joy.

"I know that look," Zelda whispered.

"Yep," Gaz said. "She planned this."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can't believe that went off without a hitch," Ivy said, clearly full of joy. "The reason I made that deal is because I knew Mega Man would fall for it. He may be a robot, but no one can beat my persuasion. And once he realized his mistake, I just knew he would go and tell everyone to vote him off. This plan is always a little tricky to pull off, but when you have skills like mine, it's second nature."**

" **She took out her notebook and crossed off mega Man's name. "Another big threat down. Now time for some business."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As everyone walked away from the elimination room, Ivy tapped on Zelda's shoulder.

"So, have you given any thought on working with me?"

Zelda jost looked at her. "Yes, I have. And you know what, the way you are is not as bad as the way I saw you on TV."

"Oh, thank you."

"It's worse. You planned the whole deal thing knowing Mega Man would feel guilty and ask us to vote him off."

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I had to do something in order to get rid of a big threat. He wasn't just bad for my game, but also yours and everyone else's."

"But he didn't deserve to be tricked like that," Zelda said. "And you wanted to get off scot-free."

"Quit trying to make me look bad."

"Oh, I don't think you need any help with that."

Ivy gasped.

"And you know what, Ivy? I don't care how much it would benefit my own game. I would never align with someone as coldhearted, cruel, and selfish as you."

With a contemptuous look, Zelda walked back to first-class. As she saw the princess walk, Ivy smirked.

"Zelda my dear, you just dug your own grave."

Before Zelda could walk into the cabin though, Leo whispered, "Hey."

Zelda looked at him, knowing what he wanted. "After the season, I promise to take a visit to Nohr to see what your kingdom's all about. If it passes my inspection, I'll get Hyrule to pledge its support for you in that war."

"Great. Thanks."

"Oh, and I haven't said this yet, but congrats on finally getting together with Julie."

 **(Later…)**

"Hey," Yusei whispered to Lammy. "We need to talk."

Lammy nodded, and they both exited the room to speak in private. She was curious as to why Yusei wanted to talk to her in the middle of the night.

"What is it?" Lammy asked, slightly hopeful, but she could tell from Yusei's face that this wasn't going to be good.

"I want the truth, Lammy. Now."

Uh oh. Definitely not going to be pretty.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, I know you're lying. I want answers. I want to know why you've increasingly been acting weird lately, why you're all of a sudden becoming a complete jerk, and the biggest question of all."

To show what that question was, he held up the small, slightly crumpled slip of paper he had gotten the day Lammy left. The words " _We're through_ " were still written on it.

"I'm surprised you kept the paper."

"I wanted to throw it out, because just looking at it was pure torture for me. Deadpool convinced me to keep it so I could use it to get answers. I want to know why you decided to break up with me without a clear explanation. And while I had gotten some answers, I'm nowhere close to the truth. Right now, I don't care what finally knowing will do for the both of us. I just want to know."

Lammy's head lowered. "Who gave you the basic idea?"

"That one fan known as Storygirl000. She told me you wanted to protect me. Now, is that true, or is it a complete lie?"

The lamb slowly nodded. "It's true."

"Okay. At least we're getting somewhere. Now, I also know this all has to do with the necklace we found in Egypt. Can you tell me what that is all about? Lammy, please."

In truth, she really did want to tell him the truth. The entire truth. Nothing held back. She had done everything she could to protect him. And no matter what, she would always love him. But then an alarming thought came into Lammy's head. That love is the reason she had kept him in the dark. If he knew, he would want to do everything he could to help her. And then it would wind up destroying them both, and not just her.

She backed away and shook her head. "No. I can't."

"But Lammy-!"

"I just can't!"

Yusei just shook his head. "Why not? Whatever it is, I can help you. I always could have, you know."

Lammy back away some more. "You wouldn't understand it. I just have to deal with this on my own."

"I don't care if I wouldn't understand. Whatever it is, I'll do it. Lammy, I would do anything for you. Heck, I would die for you. And I would be willing to deal with whatever this issue is if you would just give me the chance to do so."

"Yusei, I know you want to help me, but I told you. This isn't your issue to deal with. It's mine."

Both were starting to get frustrated. "Lammy, you don't understand. I-"

"No, you don't understand!"

Suddenly, everything was silent. But Lammy wasn't done.

"I appreciate you trying to help and all, but when are you going to get it through your head that I don't want your help? When are you going to realize that I want to deal with this myself? I thought that you, having known me for so long, would understand that!"

All of a sudden, Yusei was ready to fight back. "Really? Because I asked myself the same question after you sent me this note with no explanation whatsoever."

"I had my reasons, Yusei. And none of them are your concern."

"None of my concern? The girl I fell for has problems I should just ignore? Is that it? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"I have problems regarding this necklace that you can't deal with. If I let you help me, you could get hurt, or worse."

"Newsflash: too late! Do you have any idea how heartbroken and depressed after you sent me this note?"

"I imagine it was bad."

"You don't know the half of it. I hardly slept for days after that. I hardly ate, I hardly drank. Deadpool had to force-feed me with a baby bottle! And I cried. Every night. And by the time we got to London, I was close to quitting the game altogether, because I didn't think I could take anymore trauma. If it weren't for Nom Nom, I wouldn't be here!"

"Yeah, I know all that. I didn't watch the show after I left, but someone told me about everything. And another someone told me that you knew why I left."

"And yet, you partnered with Ivy in the challenge?"

"Well-"

"And then you ditched Moka?"

By this point, both of them were furious. "I regret both those decisions already."

"And you don't regret leaving? You don't regret voting yourself off and leaving the plane to find your own solutions to your problems, while I spent days wallowing in depression? Yeah, you didn't want to hurt me. Good luck with that."

"You think I didn't miss you? I spent everyday worrying about you, wondering if you were still in the game, if you were fighting for your team, and if you had managed to get over me."

"I never did do that last part, but now I wish I had!"

"Good, because there is one more thing that I regret."

"Me too."

They both said this at the same time (the parentheses are for who says a certain word): "I regret having ever fallen in love with someone as coldhearted(Lammy)/selfish(Yusei) and unforgiving(Lammy)/unfeeling(Yusei) as you!"

Yet another silence filled the air, and both of them looked close to tears.

"You know what?" Yusei told Lammy. "I think it would benefit the both of us if we just never talk to each other again."

Lammy then said, with the same quiet anger, "You know what? Nothing would make me happier."

Though still angry, Yusei was surprised to hear that Lammy agreed. "Fine," he said quietly.

Finally crying, Lammy ran off into the cargo hold, while Yusei stepped back into Economy. He didn't say a word as he went back to his bed/bench, laid down, and started sobbing.

In the cargo hold, Lammy was doing the same thing, only she let her tears fall more freely. Try as she might, she knew neither of them truly meant what they had said to each other.

But holding the pendant of her necklace in her clenched hand, she did know one thing. That time, it wasn't the necklace saying all those things.

That time, it was all her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I think that goes down in history as the best argument I have ever typed down. I'm getting goosebumps.**

 **Using the charms and persuasion she is known for, Ivy finally takes out Mega Man. All she had to do was make him feel guilty enough to ask everyone to vote him off. This gives her the best chance of getting off scot-free.**

 **But she didn't because Zelda and a couple others caught on, and now Ivy has lost a potential ally. Yep, Zelda's Triforce was well-used. Thing is though, in calling out Ivy, Zelda has put a target on herself. Good thing she has brains. Maybe she'll use them to get Ivy before the villainess gets her.**

 **Moka rose to the occasion in this challenge, risking her own hide to get that last flag. Of course, let me remind you that she didn't care about winning the challenge as long as Ivy didn't. So she did have a good reason to go for it, even if it was a little reckless. Too bad it was all for nothing due to Mega Man's mistake. But hey, she has guts.**

 **And Leo may actually have a reason to not get disowned if he loses the competition, as he has convinced Zelda to give Nohr a chance. Interesting alliance formed by my two members of royalty.**

 **I would like to personally apologize if you are not a fan of relationship drama. That argument between Yusei and Lammy even scared me as I typed it up. No joke. Yusei called Lammy out on her leaving, Lammy maintained that it had nothing to do with him, and the whole thing exploded from there. But don't worry. While it seemed bad, there will be a happy ending for them both by the end of this story. But sadly, there will be more trouble for them to come before that happens.**

 **Oh, and if you're wondering what song Storygirl000 is singing in her message for Double D, it's "Haunted" by Taylor Swift. I heard it, and it really does match my current scenario with Yusei and Lammy, though I think "Let Me Go" by Avril Lavigne matches too (and knowing who else is in that song, I will admit now that I'm probably the only person out there who doesn't think Nickelback is that bad.)**

 **And now, a little preview for your next chapter.**

 **It's off to San Francisco, specifically the famous prison known as Alcatraz. While there, our competitors become jailbirds and try to survive the automatic elimination escape attempt. Two competitors act like the other doesn't exist. Another tries to remember something in a form of comedic relief. A third does whatever they can to sabotage another. And while one competitor falls short of their goal, someone else will fall into a huge trap of seduction.**

 **So after a day of sharks and fights, the only things left to do are read and review, fave and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, give me good-luck stories and audition tapes, and vote on the poll for your favorite competitor.**

 **I've said all I can, and I'll see you next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	27. Insanity on The Rock!

**While I'm doing this chapter, I decided to have a bit of fun. Throughout the chapter, there will be various clues pointing to a show that once did an episode focused on Alcatraz.**

 **Can you spot all the clues and guess the show? Let's see how keen your eye is.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' racap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, our competitors got nautical to the core when we sent them on an underwater scavenger hunt in the Great Barrier Reef. Some enjoyed it. Others did not. And most of them wound up chased by a shark. Fun times. Too bad I'm now banned from that place because of it. Oh well. During the competition, Lammy made waves by choosing sneaky little Ivy as her partner. All the while, Zelda was being bombarded by alliance offers. Ivy wanted a new partner in the game, and Leo wanted a partner in his kingdom's current war. And while the war idea held promise, the other one didn't do so well. Ivy eventually tried to cheat by damaging Moka's diving suit, keeping her sidelined. However, determined to get Ivy out of the game, Moka took the chance anyway and managed to get the last flag in time to secure safety for herself and Zelda. Too bad it was for nothing, as Ivy convinced Mega Man to give her a special invincibility perk. Naturally, the guilty Mega Man felt he had no choice but to give himself the boot, so he asked everyone to vote him off; something Ivy was counting on the entire time. Oh, and when Yusei tried to question Lammy about her behavior, the resulting argument only drove the wedge between them even further in. Are those two bent on hating each other forever? And how will everyone survive the big house? Find out here, on Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

The mood in the cafeteria was tense. No one had to ask why.

"Who else feels like whenever these two are in a room together, that room's temperature drops ten degrees?" Ruby asked.

"I honestly didn't think it could get any worse than mere cordial, but cool exchanges," Leo said.

One one side of the room, Lammy was polishing her guitar, not saying a word. On the other side, Yusei was quietly eating his lunch, equally silent. So far, they had lived up to the promise they made at the end of their argument two days before, and neither had even tried speaking to the other. In fact, they had even refused to flat-out acknowledge each other. It was as though to one side, the other didn't exist.

"At least it's in a way better than them yelling at each other," Ruby said.

Gaz looked back and forth at the two, amused. "I wonder if they're saying anything about each other in the confessionals."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Coldhearted..." Lammy exclaimed.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...inconsiderate…" Yusei yelled.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...blind…" Lammy continued.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...selfish…" Yusei said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...obnoxious…" Lammy added.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **...insensitive…" Yusei stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **BIG FAT JERK!" both finished.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaz thought for a moment. "Scratch that, I don't want to know."

"At least that means there won't be another argument," Double D told her. "The one they had the other night woke up the entire plane."

Ivy merely scoffed and went back to painting her nails. What did it matter to her whether or not those two spoke to each other? The only time she cared was when their yelling woke her up. She needed her beauty sleep.

However, this did pose an opportunity. With Mandy gone and Zelda outright refusing to work with her, Ivy knew she needed a new helper monkey. A meat shield, of some sorts. Someone who can take the blame for all the dirty work.

Perhaps now, Yusei would be a perfect fit.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"I'm surprised Ivy hasn't openly declared herself as your enemy yet," Moka told Zelda, who was reading a book.

"Trust me, I imagine she's already planning my downfall. That's why I should be extra careful from here on out in this game."

Moka sat back in the reclining chair. "Well, you never know what she's going to do. All of us were surprised when she threw Mandy under the bus like that."

"And yet she survives challenge after challenge. We all have to admit, Ivy is one smart woman. She's got persuasion and charm, which especially works on the men. For the women, she mostly uses deception."

Moka smiled. "I guess watching the show from the sidelines has its advantages."

Zelda nodded and said, "Technically, I'm not supposed to reveal secrets that I watched. Luckily, we all know what Ivy can do, so there's no trouble."

"Besides, what is there to hide?"

"You have no idea."

Zelda then decided to focus on something the Warners had given her earlier: a good-luck message. She turned on the device so she could watch it.

 **(Zelda's message, submitted by Vegetalucard)**

 **(We open in on Link, who is sound asleep in the middle of the night.)**

 **Deadpool: Wake up! (Link wakes up startled.) Hey, Link, so anything you have to say to Zelda? (Link gives a thumbs up and smiles.) No, say something, tell her what you want her to do. And you can't yes that text choice thing. (Link says nothing, and looks around awkwardly.) I'm not leaving you alone until you talk.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***sigh* Alright, looks like this will be awhile. (Turns camera to face him) Don't worry Zelda, I'll get him to talk.**

 ***end***

Zelda sat back and started laughing.

(Author's Note: I imagine that Link actually does talk, but Nintendo just decided not to show him talking in the games. In fact, I've seen bits in games where he is talking to someone, but no text appears during these. Still, I could also see him as one who prefers actions to words. In fact, if you'll notice, I made a joke about his silent protagonist deal somewhere last chapter.)

 **(Back in the cafeteria…)**

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot came in carrying the familiar video devices. "Step right up and see if your friends have decided to say something to you," Dot said. "Double D, we got something for you." She threw him two of the devices.

Double D caught the device and turned it on, interested.

 **(Double D's message, submitted by O)**

 **(Dib is in a spaceship)**

 **Dib: Double D, I am Gaz' brother, I hope you treat her nicely because if not all of us are coming after you. If you are watching this don't tell Gaz or anybody else, just put the envelope in Chris office. I am sure he will read it eventually, but I finally found an alien. But the bad news is that he is targeting the jumbo jet and more because I found this envelope that says "PROJECT EARTIERRA". Whatever that is, remember to try to pass it to Chris without telling or showing anyone else. I trust you 'cause you're smart, so good luck.**

 ***end***

Double D was confused. He didn't see an envelope anywhere. Then he turned the second device on.

 **(Double D's message, submitted by O)**

 **It's a tiny alien of an unknown species.**

 **Alien: Hey, you human, don't listen to that doofus over there (pointing at Dib). We are just visiting that planet because we are on vacation, and he just added that name as an excuse to talk to his sister and you as her boyfriend and we managed to get back that envelope, so forget what he said, Ok? Bye.**

 ***end***

Double D came to a simple conclusion: Gaz had a weirder life than he did.

The Warners had one device left. "This is a TDE first," the Warners said simultaneously. "A good-luck message directed at two people at once."

"Guess who they are," Yakko told the group.

"Time's up, it's the ex-lovebirds," Wakko said. "Cue the awkwardness."

Immediately, the Warners grabbed Yusei and Lammy, because neither wanted to get close to the other. Quickly, everyone else ran out of the room as the Warners pulled the two groaning ex-lovebirds to the message. "Enjoy the film," Dot said as she turned on the device.

 **(Yusei and Lammy's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open with Story on a beach, sitting in the sand with Ragdoll the Mimikyu. She looks rather upset.)**

 **Story: (sighs) Hey there, you two. I'm too depressed to do anything today, and I think you both know why.**

 **Ragdoll: Kyuuuuu...**

 **Story: Looks like your relationship has fallen prey to one of the oldest relationship tropes of all time: poor communication skills. (She shakes her head) I never liked that trope. It can wreck the relationships of even the closest friends and lovers, all because they're too stupid or stubborn to tell each other what the problem is.**

 **Ragdoll: Kyu! Kyu!**

 **Story: I know it's going to take you two a while to sort out your problems, and I understand that. In the meantime, I sent you both something that might help. Good luck, both of you.**

 ***end***

"Oh yeah, and there's a box that comes with it," Wakko said as he pushed that box to them. Yusei, looking uneasy, opened it to reveal two Pokéballs. One had a guitar sticker on it, and the other had a duel card sticker. In between the capsules, there was also a note. Lammy, also uneasy, pulled the note out so she and Yusei could read it.

 _Yusei and Lammy,_

 _Inside the Pokéballs are two Luvdisc, a Water-type Pokémon. Lammy, yours is named Yusei. The opposite is true for yours, Yusei. Hopefully these guys will help you to resolve your differences. AND PLEASE, RESOLVE THIS! I LOVED YOU TWO AS A COUPLE, AND I DO NOT WANT THAT TO END!_

 _Your fan, Story._

Well, the moment of being within five feet of each other stopped there, and the lack of acknowledgement was back. Yusei took his Pokéball and walked back into Economy without a word, leaving Lammy with her own Pokéball. The lamb just ignored him and looked at her little red-and-white capsule.

"Okay, little guy," she said, throwing the Pokéball. "Come on out."

The capsule opened, and out popped a strange fish-like creature, shaped distinctively like a heart.

"Luv. Luv."

Lammy stared at it for a good five seconds. "You know I'm still going to call you Luvdisc, right?" she asked it. "I don't do nicknames."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"I may have given a nickname to the Shinx I won in that challenge, but I'm just going to still call you Luvdisc," Yusei told his own heart-shaped Pokémon. "Seems more fitting."

"Aww, it's cute," Ruby said.

"I did read up on some Pokémon before the show started, and Luvdisc is supposed to be Water-type," Double D stated. "And it's a symbol of love. Although I fail to see how just sending one to each will help."

Gaz was just annoyed. "Story clearly needs to think of better methods."

"Personally, I think the little thing looks dumb, but I guess that can't be helped," Leo said. "It's not like some higher ups intentionally designed Luvdisc to look stupid."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and the Warners came into the room. "We're at another destination, everybody!" Dot exclaimed. "If you'll look out your windows, you will see sunny San Francisco, filled with everything the standard lunatic and hippie could want."

Everyone looked out the window. "Yep, that's the Golden Gate Bridge," Leo said.

 **(One rough landing later…)**

Everyone was riding on the tram system down the streets of San Francisco. "Well, we did do France twice," Chris said, giving his explanation on why they were in California again. "Might as well do California twice."

"Makes sense," Zelda said, holding on to her handle, as the tram was going REALLY fast.

"Why the heck did you decide to let Yakko drive?" Lammy asked, freaking out.

"Right now, I don't know either," Chris told her.

Yakko, on the other hand, was having the time of his life in the driver's seat. "Yahoo!"

Finally, they came to a tram stop at the shore of San Francisco Bay. Everyone was shaking as they got off.

"I hope I never have to ride one of those things again," Yusei said.

"I think it's more appropriate to wish to never ride in anything Yakko drives," Leo said.

Chris, however, quickly recovered and pointed to an island in the distance, one with a large building. "That, guys, is where we're going. And I'm excited about this challenge."

"Wait, I know what that place is," Double D said. "Gulp."

 **(Later…)**

The boat finally came ashore on the island, and everyone stepped off. Now that they all had a close-up view of the building, they all knew where they were. "Holy cow," Ivy said. "I feel right at home."

Chris smiled as he looked at the building. "Yep. Competitors, welcome to Alcatraz!"

Everyone stood in awe in front of the large prison. It had a large main building with three floors, a few other buildings off to the side, and a lighthouse.

"Quite impressive, isn't it?" Chris asked the group. "From 1934 to 1963, Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary was in operation and held some of the most dangerous criminals of all time. Even Al Capone took a stint here. This prison, and the island it sits on, are altogether known as The Rock."

"Isn't that name taken?" Gaz asked.

"Shut up. Anyway, with the maximum security of this place, and the treacherous waters of the Bay, everyone believed this place to be impossible to escape from. Despite that, around 36 inmates tried, but failed. Yep, people were that brave in trying to do the impossible. However, there was one possible escape attempt where three men made a makeshift raft, jumped into the bay, and disappeared without a trace."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I actually know about that story," Double D said. "It was in 1962. They made a raft out of raincoats, chiseled their way out of their cells with spoons, and even made dummies of themselves to fool the guards. No one knows if they made it, but I did watch an episode of this one show, and apparently it could have been done.**

" **Thing is, I forgot what that show was called. What was it again?" He started pondering the question.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zelda nodded. "Not bad."

"Of course, no one even knows whether or not the three convicts made it across the Bay, but that doesn't matter, because we still have to get to today's challenge. And it's simple because you only have one task: escape Alcatraz with whatever's at your disposal."

Hearing this, everyone started looking at each other. Escape from this place?

"I got special permission -yes, real permission- to use this iconic tourist destination as the location of today's challenge. And here's how it's going to go down. Each of you are going to be locked up in the prison's 9x5x7 cells. It is your job to successfully escape your cell by any means necessary. Chef and the Warners are going to act as guards while you're inside, acting as obstacles to hold you up. But if you're smart enough to deal with them, they won't be a problem.

"Once you have escaped your cell, your next task is to get outside and to the shore, where all you have to do is cross the Bay however you wish to where, according to the original plans, the original convicts were heading to. That is Angel Island, and it's also where the finish line is for this challenge. The first person to reach the finish line will win first-class to the next destination as well as invincibility in the next challenge."

Moka raised her hand. "Next challenge? Why next challenge?"

"Glad you asked, Moka. Because I'm about to drop a bombshell on you guys."

"Which is?" Leo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The very last person to cross the finish line will be automatically eliminated!"

Everyone gasped.

"Yes, I know. Shocking."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have a strange feeling this isn't going to end well," Ruby said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So you all might want to go as fast as you can. Don't want to be the poor sap left behind. Now, there is one little stipulation your escape. That is you cannot damage the walls or bars, or any other part of the prison. This is a tourist destination, and I'm already on thin ice. So don't damage the prison in any way.

"And hey, it also helps to have experience actually being in jail. You may already know how to escape, giving you an unfair advantage. Heh heh."

Everyone knew where he was going with that statement. Sure enough, the entire group's eyes were on Yusei and Ivy; the only two competitors who had actually been in jail.

"Oh, shut up," Ivy growled at the group. "At least I'm not some goody-two-shoes like the rest of you."

"Uh, have you met me?" Gaz asked in surprise.

"Okay, we still have a challenge to do," Chris said. "But before we do, you guys are getting a costume change. Hope you all look good in stripes. Also, we're doing mugshots of each of you."

"Wait, why costumes and mugshots?" Ruby asked.

Chris smirked. "They make this more fun."

"More fun?" Moka asked.

"For me, at least."

With that, cue a slideshow of each competitor in their mugshots, all already wearing their stereotypical black-and-white striped prison outfit and hat. Each mugshot had a competitor holding a name plate with their names on it. Gaz, Leo, Yusei, Lammy, and Zelda all just looked at the camera, their expressions unchanged. Ivy tried to be as good-looking as possible. Ruby gave the camera a big smile. Moka just tried to look as innocent as possible. And Double D looked absolutely terrified.

Then came the single-file line to their cells, all adjacent to each other. Once each one got to their cells, they stopped right in front of theirs.

"Turn!" Chef barked.

Everyone turned.

"Into your cells!"

The competitors stepped into their cells.

"Lockdown!"

The bars of every single cell shut and locked themselves. The competitors had officially become jailbirds.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Not exactly the kind of thing I thought I would do in San Francisco," said Moka.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Okay, so I actually have experience being in jail," Yusei explained. "But how does being in jail line up with actually** _ **escaping**_ **from jail? I was part of an escape plan when I was in the Facility, yes, but a few things happened, and that plan never fully came to fruition. But it didn't matter in the end, because I was released soon after.**

" **And yet, these guys think just because I have experience in the slammer that I can escape easily? Yeah, kind of a dumb assumption, if you ask me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Of course, I've been in jail before," Ivy said. "And I've escaped many times. Honestly, I'm quite proud of my prison record. In fact, I have been to Arkham Asylum so many times, I know the names of every single guard who works there.**

" **Speaking of which, happy birthday Bill. In case the rest of you are wondering, Bill's worked there for twenty years. My favorite guard, personally."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

No one said anything while they sat and waited for the time to fly. Some were examining the contents of their cells. Others were interested in the bars. Either way, everyone was getting an understanding of what their cell had.

Then came the music. In classic prison fashion, Ruby had pulled out a harmonica, and now she was playing a sad tune.

"Uh, Ruby?" Zelda asked. "What's with the harmonica?"

"You know how something like this is always played in prison films? Now we have an actual prison setting."

"Then where did you get it?"

"Bought it off Deadpool once."

She went back to playing the tunes, and then Chris came in with a megaphone. "Thanks for the musical background, Ruby. This actually gives me an idea."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Everyone groaned. "Right now?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Now."

"Thanks a lot, Ruby," Gaz muttered.

(Author's Note: It's just not prison without someone playing a harmonica. It also helps to have that harmonica become the background to some classic blues song that people could sing behind bars. This song is called "Alcatraz Prison Blues".)

Yusei: _This feels familiar_

 _Like deja vu._

Ivy: _I know how you feel_

 _Having been in this setting too._

Moka: _I'm doing hard time_

 _Can't argue with that_

Double D: _I know this is for tourists_

 _But I think I saw a rat_

Ruby: _Add my tunes in_

 _And I think you get the news_

All: _I got the Alcatraz Prison Blues!_

(Leo starts tapping on his cell bars to add percussion.)

Leo: _This is actually nothing_

 _Compared to the dungeon back home_

Gaz: _I've seen far far worse_

 _But this place makes me moan_

Zelda: _I've been like this before_

 _Being a damsel in distress_

Lammy: _I hope I'm never arrested_

 _Because it would be a mess_

Ruby: _Famous place to be_

 _But not where we want to lose_

All: _We got the Alcatraz Prison Blues!_

Ruby did a big finish with the harmonica, and Chris clapped.

"Not bad, guys. Oh, and your time's up. Time to start escaping."

Once again, everyone put their focus on their cells. And they were starting to try and make their moves. Moka and Lammy took out bobby pins and started trying to pick their locks; Leo and Ruby were trying to do the same with toothpicks; Yusei, Gaz, and Zelda were searching their cells for something like a key; Double D, after realizing he (shockingly) couldn't fit through the bars, started searching his cell as well.

As for Ivy, she merely sat on the floor. She already had her plan in motion.

The first step was to keep talking.

"So how are you guys?"

Everyone else remained silent, trying to focus.

"Okay, I see. Totally focused on the job at hand. I get that. I'm focused too. Plenty focused. I already have a plan in mind."

Gaz just shook her head and went back to searching her cell.

"Yeah, my plan is practically foolproof. I just need the perfect opportunity to set it in motion. And once that opportunity comes, I'm taking it. Just you wait, guys."

More silence, but a couple people were starting to get frustrated. Lammy, in particular, was extremely annoyed. But Ivy wasn't done.

"You know, I don't get why someone would want to build a prison in a place like San Francisco. This city seems so nice. Where else could you find many interesting places to explore? All they did was make San Francisco less nice by building a prison. Yeah, the prison closed since then, but sheesh."

Everyone was still ignoring her.

"In fact, I remember that story Deadpool forced us all to listen to way way back, like not long after the season began."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **No doubt she was trying to distract the rest of us by talking," Leo said. "And for me at least, it was sadly working."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"If I recall, Deadpool's story went something like this: he was one day just walking through San Francisco, minding his own business. Why he was even here, he couldn't say. Then he ran into some random guy, also walking down the street but going in the opposite direction. For some reason, even without the man saying anything, Deadpool was annoyed. So he yanked the beret that the man was wearing right off his head and then ran off with it. The man didn't even notice."

Still no response.

"According to Deadpool, as far as he's concerned, the guy never found out who stole it. Although, if he's watching this, he probably knows now. I mean, crazy, ri-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET THE REST OF US CONCENTRATE?!"

Everyone froze, surprised that Lammy had snapped like that. Normally, she would just ask someone to keep the noise down (ironic, considering she's a guitarist in a rock band). But now?

"Well that was interesting," Ivy said. Then, everyone heard whistling. It was Yakko, walking down the hallway.

Ivy smiled. "Okay, here's my ticket." She tapped on the cell bars to get Yakko's attention.

"Yes?"

The plant woman immediately set upon looking as seductive as possible. "Hey Yakko, could you please let me out of this cell? You will be my favorite Warner if you do."

Poor Yakko didn't stand a chance. Hearts quickly appeared in his eyes, and he pulled out his keys to unlock the cell.

Once he did so, Ivy smiled. "Thank you, Yakko." Then, after putting on a shade of a special poison-block lipstick, she kissed Yakko on the cheek. He fainted right there (not from the poison, but from excitement).

"That was easy," she said as she looked at the other cells. "Later, losers."

Everyone gaped at her as she walked away. "Darn, she's good," Leo said.

Those words brought Zelda out of her shock. Clearly, Ivy was indeed dangerous. So the princess checked her cell again, and found a key in the drain of her sink. Using magic, she managed to grab it.

"They put it in the sink," she said. "Go figure."

After unlocking her door, she sighed. "Good luck, guys," she said as she ran off.

As time passed, more people were figuring out their escape plans. Gaz got hers when Chef came down the hallway.

"Hey, I'll give you ten dollars if you let me out."

"Make it twenty, buster. This show doesn't pay me enough."

"Fine."

At the same time, Wakko came into the hallway as well, and Double D set his escape plan into motion. "Hey Yakko, you like food right? Including candy?"

"Yes."

"The cul-de-sac where I live is near a candy store with the largest jawbreakers you will ever see."

Wakko was clearly excited. "How large?"

"Large. Let me out, and I'll try to get you some."

"Deal!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Eddy, you're not going to like this," Double D said. "But in case I don't win the million, save some quarters from your next scam."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once their cells were unlocked, Gaz and Double D looked at each other and ran off.

"Jawbreakers, of course." Gaz said. "Why didn't I think of that? Still trying to remember that show you mentioned earlier?"

"You know, I keep trying to think of things that remind me of the show, but the only thing that comes to mind, for some reason, is a talking walrus."

"That's not weird at all," Gaz said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha."

Back at the cells, Lammy had finally managed to unlock her cell with the bobby pin. "Gotcha."

As she unlocked her cell, she noticed Yusei grabbing a key inside his cell. She looked at him momentarily, then shook her head and ran off.

Yusei didn't even notice as he unlocked his own cell. He just darted off in the direction everyone else had gone. Moka quickly followed, having unlocked her cell with a bobby pin like Lammy did. In a questionable move, Ruby picked the lock with the tip of her scythe blade. Thankfully, it worked without damaging anything. Finally, Leo managed to unlock his cell with a toothpick.

Chris watched this all through the security cameras (no idea if Alcatraz had them, but whatever). "Looks like everyone has escaped," he said. "Now it's only a matter of time before someone gets kicked off."

 **(Time passes…)**

Moka was panting. "How big is this place supposed to be anyway?" she asked, looking around. "I feel like I've been in this same hallway already."

Right now, she was wishing she had a map.

"Sheesh, why can't I remember where we came from in the first place?"

She sighed and ran off in a random direction.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Ivy was the first to reach the docks. In the water, she spotted several jet skis and speed boats. She imagined it was in case people didn't have their own way to get across. Even with them, she was already ahead of everyone else. No need to cheat this time around.

Just as Ivy got on a jet ski, that attitude changed. Zelda had just arrived at the docks.

"Oh no, you don't," Ivy said as she made a nearby plant slap Zelda in the face before speeding off.

Once Zelda got over the shock of being slapped, she grabbed a speedboat and went after her.

At the same time, Gaz and Double D arrived at the docks. Seeing the vehicles, Gaz grabbed a jet ski and Double D grabbed a speedboat.

But further into the Bay, things were getting ugly.

"Give it up, princess!" Ivy said as she used her jet ski to spray water on Zelda. "This is what you get for not accepting the alliance deal."

"Oh, I knew it."

Not thinking of anything else to do, Zelda decided to launch Din's Fire at Ivy's jet ski, hoping to slow her down. But she missed, and instead it almost hit Ivy herself.

"Hey! You could have killed me! Or singed off my eyebrow or something!"

"Sorry."

Now even angrier, Ivy used her jet ski and rammed Zelda's speedboat with it, shutting down the engine and nearly causing Zelda to fall in the water. She only barely managed to stay on the boat.

"Take that!" Ivy laughed as she sped off.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **It's official," Zelda said. "That is one savage woman."**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zelda looked at her boat, now stuck. So she checked the compartments, and suddenly found an oar. Taking it, she started rowing her way across the Bay, probably feeling like the guys in that one escape attempt.

"At least I'm getting more info on what she'll do to win this competition," Zelda said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Yusei arrived at the docks and saw the vehicles. However, he wanted to test a little something.

"Okay, Luvdisc," he said, throwing the Pokéball. "Come on out."

The ball opened to reveal the heart-shaped creature, which immediately jumped into the water and waited.

"Guess you already know what we're doing," Yusei said. Then he jumped into the water and grabbed onto the Pokémon.

"To Angel Island, and fast."

Yusei and the Luvdisc started making their way to Angel Island. At the same time, Ruby and Leo arrived at the docks, each grabbing a jet ski and speeding off.

 **(On Angel Island…)**

Ivy finally reached the shore, where Chris was standing and waiting. "Ha! I'm here! Give me my victory, McLean!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine. You get the invincibility for next time and the first-class. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now stand over there and wait for the other competitors."

Feeling satisfied, Ivy stood at the waiting area, hoping Zelda wouldn't be able to solve her problem in time.

But her hopes were soon dashed. She saw Zelda rowing her way to shore. The princess went to stand next to Chris.

"Zelda, you get second place. Well done."

Zelda smiled, relieved to have made it. Ivy just glared at her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This isn't over," Ivy seethed. "Watch your back, missy."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Double D was the third to arrive, with Gaz closely following him.

"Okay, you both are safe. Although, did you two just want to stay close during this?"

They both hastily shook their heads.

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Moka and Lammy both arrived at the docks at the same time, having gotten lost several times on the way there. They just looked at each other and headed into the water, Lammy getting out her own Luvdisc and Moka heading to the sailboat.

"You know, I thought I would be done with water after the last challenge," Moka said, starting the engine. "Oh well."

She looked at the corner of her eye and saw Lammy swimming with the Luvdisc. And somehow, she was going really fast.

"Okay, gotta move."

 **(On Angel Island…)**

A soaking-wet Yusei stood in front of Chris, who looked at the Luvdisc.

"I thought that certain Pokémon was supposed to suck," he said.

"Guess it didn't want me to lose."

"Fair enough. And here comes Ruby now."

Ruby went to stand next to Yusei. "Guessing you used Luvdisc?"

"Yep."

"Makes sense."

Both of them went to where the rest were waiting. Ivy looked at Yusei, slightly relieved. She had been formulating a plan ever since she won the challenge, and she needed Yusei for it. Now, it would surely go off without a hitch.

Soon, everyone saw Leo also arrive at the island, glad to have made it. "Yes! Not getting eliminated today!"

"Yeah, you're safe," Chris told him. "Now go and celebrate with the others. Just because your dad won't kill you since you're still here doesn't mean I will if you celebrate for just being the seventh here."

"Wait, who's left?"

"Lammy and Moka."

At that moment, the realization hit Yusei, who had been silent since he got on the island. Lammy wasn't there yet. Yeah, they weren't speaking to each other, but still….

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **To tell the truth, I am still kinda hoping things are patched up," Yusei said. "But she's too stubborn. And I may even be to blame in some way. The thing is, I don't want things to stay the way they ended up the other night, but I doubt we can change anything."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Moka and Lammy were neck and neck. While the Luvdisc didn't seem like much, it was speeding its way as fast as the speedboat. Lammy and Moka repeatedly glanced at each other as they kept going. Neither were looking to be eliminated.

Soon, both were nearing the shore of Angel Island, and they were still neck and neck. Yusei looked at them both, his expression unchanged. But inside his head, he was secretly worried.

Then, just as both of them were within only fifty feet from the shore, Moka's speedboat suddenly started slowing down. She checked the meter to see that the boat had run out of gas.

"Uh oh."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I may have left one boat with less gas than the others," Chris said. "My idea of fun in this challenge."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lammy dashed onto shore and quickly stood in front of Chris. "Heh, I made it."

"Yes you did, Lammy. It was close, but you made it, and you're safe."

The lamb grinned and went to join the others, with the Luvdisc following her. At the same time, Moka, having also found and oar on her boat like Zelda did, stepped on land and stood in front of Chris, who was laughing.

"Done in by a gas tank," Moka said. "Not bad."

"Yeah, I had kinda hoped one of the first people to arrive would grab that boat. Zelda's only stopped because of sabotage. You got unlucky, and despite that, I am laughing, because this whole thing was hilarious."

"Just tell it to me straight."

Chris smiled grimly. "Well, you were not a bad player throughout the season, and the reef challenge gave you my respect. Honestly, I thought you weren't going to last this far in the game. Unfortunately, you were the last to arrive, so Moka, you're done."

Moka nodded. "Out of curiosity though, who won?"

"Oh, that was Ivy."

Everyone groaned.

"That's right, everybody," Ivy said. "Now I'm safe next time too. I hope you all enjoy it, because I certainly will."

"Oh, go suck a lemon," Gaz snapped.

"And choke on it," Zelda said.

"Oh I'm sorry princess. What was that?"

Zelda just glared at her, but Moka spoke up.

"Just the fact that you should be ashamed for using your assumed looks to get ahead. I'm surprised it wasn't you who sabotaged that boat, though I think you would have done something to me eventually. Now being away from you is worth the elimination. And personally, I don't even think you're that much to look at. Wanna know why?"

"What?"

"Because without kindness, frankly you're quite ugly in my opinion."

Everyone looked at each other, surprised and happy. "Burn!" Ruby exclaimed.

Moka smiled.

Ivy just stood there, shocked. "Meh, it wasn't that hurtful."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ivy screamed in anger. Then she calmed down, saying, "Oh, get a grip. You need to focus on your plan. You're getting more and more vulnerable. You need an ally. And this time, you're going to need more than just charm. You're going to need something else."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Nice burn, Moka," Chris said. "Anyway, Ivy, since you came in first in the challenge, you get first-class as well as being immune for the next challenge. Also, you are permitted to choose one other competitor with you to join you in first-class. Who's it going to be?"

"Let's see….." She looked around. "I think I'm going to choose Yusei."

The duelist's eyes widened. "Wait, why me?"

"Just because."

"Gulp."

Chris laughed. "Okay then. You two get to enjoy first-class. As for Moka, you can go ahead and say your goodbyes, then take a hike. Since you're pretty much already eliminated, we're not dropping you off the plane this time."

"Good."

Double D waved at her. "Sorry it ended like that, Moka."

"It's fine. Good luck on the rest of the season."

Everyone else (except Ivy) waved at her. "Bye, Moka," Ruby said.

Moka waved back. "Bye, guys."

Everyone else walked off, then Moka realized something. "Guess I gotta find my way back now. I wonder if the bus even goes this far from the school."

 **(Later…)**

"By far, the best burn ever," Leo said.

"Yeah," Gaz said. "I didn't like her much, but Moka had guts. Oh, and Double D, are you still trying to remember that show?"

Double D tried to think, but…."Oh, I give up."

"How do you think Yusei's handling the fact that he's in there with Ivy?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know," Ruby stated.

"You know she has that dust trick of hers," Double D mentioned. "She can turn any man into her servant with that stuff. I hope he tries to avoid that, but I believe he's going to fall under her trap by the time we get to the next stop."

"I wonder what Lammy thinks of the whole situation," Leo said, looking at the lamb. Lammy was looking out the window, saying nothing.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **He's smart," Lammy said indifferently. "He can take care of himself."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Yusei sat at the counter, drinking a smoothie. He glanced at Ivy, who was reading a tanning magazine.

"So why me?"

Ivy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want out of me? I'm not stupid. You picked me to be in here for a reason. I know you want something. What is it?"

"Tell me, has your heart fully healed from the heartache Lammy has caused?"

Yusei remained silent.

"I thought so. You know, as shocking as it may seem, I have had my heart broken too. I feel your pain, Yusei."

"And?"

"And I think you and I could work well together. You team up with me, and I will get that lamb eliminated and out of your life forever. We can make the final two. We can be unstoppable."

Shaking his head, Yusei stood up. "Forget it. Not after what happened to Mandy. I'm not falling for any of this."

"You sure you want to say no?"

"I'm sure. I'm outta here."

He started going for the door, but then Ivy grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I wasn't asking."

And before Yusei could escape, Ivy blew a kiss directly at him, and he was hit by a cloud of pink dust.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **This was definitely shorter and simpler than more recent chapters, and it still took two months to write? Sheesh.**

 **Just like Harry, Moka hadn't really done much to the overall story. I had given her a few more really good moments than him though, such as the Inner Moka appearance, her facing her fears, and her burn to Ivy in this chapter. But in the end, Moka had to be eliminated. Sorry to the seven people who suggested her for this season.**

 **Not much went on this time. We had a bit more issue involving Ivy's hold on the game. She managed to sabotage Zelda by ramming her. And now it looks like she has set her sights on Yusei as an ally.**

 **Speaking of him, he has definitely expressed a wish to patch things up with Lammy, but he doesn't think that possible. By contrast, Lammy shows no concern at all at the thought of him being in first-class with Ivy. Perhaps now would be the time to really worry about these two.**

 **As for Zelda, she really has her hands full with trying to keep safe from Ivy. Still, she's a brainiac, and she knows how to handle herself (though numerous kidnappings make people think otherwise). Maybe she can come out on top.**

 **Now we gotta discuss what I mentioned in the beginning note. Throughout the chapter, Double D has been trying to remember a certain television show, a show that I love. And in this chapter, numerous references are mentioned. Perhaps you can help jog Double D's memory by answering what the show is. And in case the references weren't enough or you didn't catch them, here's one more hint: it was revived not too long ago with new stars after the original show ended, but in my opinion, the new guys couldn't compare to the legends that came before them.**

 **With that, now it's your turn to guess the show. You have until the next chapter is released to figure it out. Those who give me the correct answer will receive a shout-out from me (lame prize, I know). However, I'm going to lay down a few rules, since I am a little worried about some people just copying their answers from other reviews. So make sure you actually know the answer and don't just copy off of someone else. If you wish, give me some proof like point out what a certain reference means (anyone who uses proof, that proof cannot be reused by someone else). As an extra precaution, users can only give me their answers by PM.**

 **So good luck with that, and here's info on the next chapter.**

 **In a repeat of the TDWT wedding challenge, the remaining eight competitors are going to Niagara Falls. And just because Chris is trying to get love in the air doesn't mean things are going to be peachy keen. One competitor continues to be prey to another's trap, and someone is extremely reluctant to do something about it. Two other competitors find themselves alone but working together for revenge. And when two competitors get into a full-on rivalry, only one can win.**

 **What should you do now? It's clear. Read and review, fav and follow, send in challenge ideas and suggestions, give me good-luck messages and audition tapes, vote for your favorite competitor, and figure out what the mystery show is.**

 **And with all that said, TheMasterKat out!**


	28. Til Elimination Do Us Part!

**Before we get to the fun, I wish to give out a few shout-outs. Last time, I dropped several references to a show Double D was trying to remember, and I asked you guys to see if you could figure out what the show is.**

 **The answer is the science-based show** _ **MythBusters**_ **. Storygirl000 and FanficFan920 got it right, and I hereby say my congratulations to them for figuring it out. You all had keen eyes, and you rule!**

 **With that out of the way, on with the show.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, things on the plane were tense due to Yusei and Lammy's continued issues. Even the arrival of two stupid-looking Pokémon failed to buy any love between the two. All the while, Ivy started her plotting to get rid of her could-have-been alliance member Zelda. She first put this into motion when our competitors were sent to the big house, specifically Alcatraz Prison. Ha! I still get a crack out of everyone's mugshots. Ivy reached the finish line first, having sabotaged Zelda in order to claim the prize. And while most of the other competitors did respectably well, it was not enough for our vampire Moka, who came in last and was sent back to Yokai Academy, but not before getting her own burn in on Ivy. Speaking of our favorite villainess, she managed to finally grab a new partner by using her pheromone dust on poor Yusei. How will Lammy respond to Yusei being under Ivy's spell? Will Zelda be able to avoid Ivy's plotting? And will everyone be trapped by love? All this and more, right here on Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

"Lammy, I'm telling you, you have to see this," Gaz said, dragging the lamb through the hallways of the plane.

"Look, I really don't care about whatever it is you want to show me, okay?"

"Trust me, you need to see this for yourself. It's sickening."

Gaz led her right to the door of the first-class room. Then she pulled Lammy to the window to look through it.

It was indeed sickening. Ivy was lounging in one of the chairs, fully reclined. A solar heat lamp shined over her head. If that weren't enough, the very person fanning her with a giant feather waving thing was none other than Yusei.

"Isn't that the most messed-up thing you have ever seen?" Gaz asked.

"I don't know. I've seen a lot."

Both girls brought their ears closer to the door to see if they could hear what was going on. Ivy sounded a little annoyed.

"Yusei, could you just fan me a little faster?" she asked. "Just because I am made out of plant doesn't mean I want to dry out under too much sun."

"Absolutely, milady. Your wish is my command."

Gaz and Lammy pulled their heads away from the door. "It's official," Gaz said. "She did her dust trick, and she got him."

"It's like she's a praying mantis," Lammy whispered. "And it's only a matter of time before she bites his head off."

"Exactly."

Gaz then grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the area. Ivy, thinking she had heard someone outside, just shrugged it off and went back to relaxing.

They both headed back to Economy, where Double D was waiting.

"Did you show her?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I have something else to show her."

Lammy raised an eyebrow. "Really? What?"

"While you and Gaz were back there, I got a good-luck message from that Story lady. I watched it, and I think you two should watch it too."

Both girls went to sit next to Double D, and he turned on the familiar video device.

 **(Double D's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open on a shot of the Pokemon Salandit, who, for some reason, is dressed up as Ivy.)**

 **Story: (narrating) Salandit. The Toxic Lizard Pokemon.**

 **(Salandit walks over to a Lillipup, who for some reason is wearing a wig that resembles Yusei's hair.)**

 **Story: (narrating) Female Salandit have the ability to brainwash males of any species using a special pheromone they can produce.**

 **(Salandit blows said pheromone into Lillipup's face, making it fall in love with her.)**

 **Story: (narrating) Unfortunately, this can cause...problems.**

 **(The camera pans over to a Mareep with a guitar that looked eerily similar to Lammy's. She has a pained look on her face.)**

 **Story: (narrating) Take note of this lesson, because it has plenty of applications in real life. More specifically, this game. Apologies for having to give you the message this way, I didn't want certain people getting suspicious.**

 **(Scene switches to a cardboard sign that reads "Paid for by the Commission to Get Yusei and Lammy Back Together".)**

 ***end***

Lammy sat down, not saying a word.

"Do you understand what we're trying to tell you?" Double D asked. "Right now, Ivy is being waited on hand and foot by your ex-boyfriend. Surely, you cannot just brush this kind of thing off."

Shaking her head, Lammy stood up. "I get what you're saying, but trust me. Yusei can find his own way out of this. The fact that he's currently hypnotized? None of my concern. All you guys did was waste my time."

She then headed to the door. "I'll be in the cargo hold," she said before walking out.

"See? I told you she would be like that," Gaz told Double D.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **They think I'm just going to start caring about the fact that he's currently someone's puppet?" Lammy asked. "The only thing that confused me was that Story decided to use a Lillipup to represent him. Yusei's no Lillipup."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **She can't keep going like this," Gaz said. "Normally, I don't care about her relationship troubles. But I do care when Ivy decides to mess with people's heads."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back in first class, Yakko walked in with one of the video devices. "A little message for Ivy," he said, giving her the device.

"Why, thank you," Ivy said sweetly. "I would kiss you, but I am afraid Yusei here will get mad."

Yakko left the room, slightly disappointed, and Ivy looked at Yusei. "My dear, could you give me some privacy while I watch this message?"

"Of course, darling," Yusei said as he left the room, only to stand right outside the door, not wanting to leave Ivy's side.

Smirking, Ivy turned on the device.

 **(Ivy's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open on Story, who looks ticked off. Behind her are several Pokemon of varying species.)**

 **Story: (points to the first Pokemon) Mismagius. The Magical Pokemon. Its cries torment to those who hear them with headaches and hallucinations.**

 **Story: (points to the second Pokemon) Meowstic. The Constraint Pokemon. It can release enough power to grind a 10-ton truck into dust.**

 **Story: (points to the final Pokemon) Mightyena. The Bite Pokemon. It possesses a set of sharp fangs that it will use to savagely tear into opponents. As a bonus, this one knows Ice Fang, which will do extra damage against Grass types.**

 **Story: The point is, Ivy, if you don't release Yusei from your thrall ASAP, I will send one or more of these Pokemon after you, and it's gonna be far worse than what I did to you with Zora. Keep that in mind.**

 **(She gives a death glare.)**

 ***end***

Ivy shuddered, remembering the time Story came onto the plane and had her Zoroark beat her up. Despite that, the memory was the only thing about Story that gave the villainess fear. Other than that, Ivy remained confident. After all, Story was only one fan. And Chris had already implemented several security measures on the plane to make sure she wouldn't make another surprise appearance.

Nope. As long as Ivy was in this competition, she was safe. And as long as she had Yusei under her control, the other competitors couldn't touch her.

However, even with the protection she had, Ivy knew she had to get rid of Zelda. The princess was currently the biggest threat against her, with her skills in magic and her intelligence. Back in San Francisco, Ivy practically had to cheat in order to win the competition over Zelda. Had she joined her alliance, both women would have been sitting pretty at the moment. But now, there was no other option. Zelda had to be eliminated.

"Okay, Yusei. You can come back in now."

The door opened. "Did I miss anything, my love?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, darling."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Ruby and Leo were eating (or trying to eat) lunch in the cafeteria. "So what do you make of Ivy currently using Yusei as her servant?" Ruby asked.

"First off, I'm surprised she never used her powers against Chris so he would give her the prize money."

"Now that I think about it, it is kinda weird."

"Then again, she probably hasn't done that because she knows that would be too easy. And it would probably get her arrested."

"True."

Both sat in silence.

"This stinks," Ruby said. "I haven't done anything yet to make her pay for what she did to Sonic."

"And I promised myself I would take her down for eliminating Julie like that. See how that's working out?"

"Yeah, I really think we gotta start figuring out something to defeat her."

Across the room, Zelda pushed her food away from her, trying to keep the disgusting stuff down in her stomach. Just like everyone else, she had her own concerns with Ivy.

The plain fact was that as long as Ivy was still in the game, Zelda's own position would remain a little shaky. Heck, more like _really_ shaky. Unfortunately, since Ivy won the last challenge, Zelda knew her only option was to hold out until after the next elimination ceremony. Then she could do something.

As for her opinions about Ivy controlling Yusei, she wanted to see more of how Lammy would handle the situation.

Then her head raised up as Chris' voice came on through the intercom. "Hello, final eight competitors! I need you all to head to the cargo hold, and get ready for yet another round of torture!"

"Sometimes, I really hate him," Leo said.

"I heard that, pretty boy!" the intercom yelled, making Leo's mouth gape.

 **(In the cargo hold…)**

Once everyone had gathered, the group noticed a couple of swan-like boats.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Double D asked.

"You always have a bad feeling about things," Gaz said.

Lammy looked at the boats. "Okay, this seems awfully familiar."

"I can't believe I had to interrupt my mani-pedi for this," Ivy grumbled.

"I'm going to have a long talk with Chris later," Yusei huffed. "No one stops the careful work I was putting into my girl's nails."

Leo looked at him. "His girl's nails?" he whispered to the others.

"Yep, he's cracked," Ruby whispered back.

"If he starts giving her a sponge bath, I'm going to spew," Zelda said.

Lammy didn't want to admit it, but she was getting close to spewing herself.

Chris then came in, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, what's going on here?" Gaz asked.

"Oh, nothing," Chris said. "Just this." Then he pulled a lever.

Just like that, everyone was sent plummeting through the sky. The thing on everyone's mind was pretty much the same thing: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After the initial panic wore off, the next thing they were all thinking of was: "BOATS! BOATS! BOATS!"

Sure enough, the two boats had fallen with them, and now they were trying to get into the boats as quickly as possible.

After several moments of pure terror, the boats finally landed in a river. Ivy, Yusei, Ruby, and Double D were on one boat (Double D was clinging onto the swan's neck for dear life); Leo, Gaz, Zelda, and Lammy were on the other boat.

"Now I get it," Leo said. "He's rehashing the TDWT Niagara Falls challenge."

"He may be too stressed out to think of anything else," Ruby suggested.

"They're lucky I didn't get my hair wet," Ivy grumbled.

Then Double D looked behind the boats. "I think we have more pressing matters than your hair, Ivy."

Everyone looked, and they saw the boats were getting closer to the waterfall.

"Uh oh," Lammy muttered.

"Quick!" Gaz yelled. "Start paddling!"

Everyone started trying to paddle the boats away from the sheer drop. Since the boats didn't come with oars, they resorted to using their hands (or scythe, in Ruby's case).

"This doesn't look good!" Leo exclaimed.

"What is with Chris and these stupid waterfalls?" Gaz asked.

Zelda, who had kept quiet since the boats landed, just shook her head and looked at the other boat, which was just ahead of hers. Quickly, she grabbed onto the second boat and used Farore's Wind. Suddenly, both boats and their passengers were on the riverbank, all still paddling for a split second before they realized they were on land.

"Well how about that?" Ruby asked.

"I think I now understand why Sonic has that irrational water phobia," Double D said, straightening his hat. "Well done, Zelda."

Yusei then stepped out of his boat before holding his hand out to Ivy, who was fuming about how Zelda got them all out of a bad situation. "Milady?"

Ivy sneered as she took his hand and stepped out of the boat. "You're too kind, Yusei." Lammy saw this and rolled her eyes.

Chris then appeared in front of the competitors, wearing a black tuxedo. Chef was wearing a wedding dress, Yakko and Wakko were wearing baby blue suits, and Dot was wearing a similar colored dress with a matching bow. "So how was that thrill ride?"

Gaz glared at him. "You're really original, you know that?" she asked. "And I didn't want to go over another waterfall."

"Hey, at least I'm not forcing you to actually go over this one. Besides, if you could survive Angel Falls, you can definitely survive Niagara Falls."

However, Chris was then forced to back off, since Gaz's glare pretty much told him to 'back off unless I throw you over the falls myself'.

"Okay, well I guess we should get started then. I decided to bring back the Niagara Falls wedding challenge, and love is in the air. At the end of the day, one lucky pair will win invincibility and first-class. Now, shall we? We gotta head for that music hall behind the casino."

Everyone groaned.

 **(In the music hall…)**

Once the eight competitors were standing on the stage, Chris beckoned to Chef, who was waiting backstage.

"Chef, bring the love machine in."

Everyone looked as a really large slot machine was rolled onto the stage. A few people gulped.

"I'm sure you guys all remember how the wedding challenge worked, right?" Chris asked. "No reason for me to explain?"

The competitors nodded.

"Well too bad, I'm explaining anyway. In this first part of the challenge, the boys are all going to get shoved into this baby here." Chris patted the slot machine. "Then one at a time, the girls will take their turns pulling the lever to see who will be their lucky partner for the challenge. And unlike last time, we're not allowing you guys to switch partners with anyone. Whoever you land on, you stick with. That makes things more fun. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"No questions? Good. Ivy, since you won the Alcatraz challenge, you are already safe from elimination. That means you are also exempted from the challenge."

Hearing this, Ivy's good mood turned sour and she started grumbling.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't mind the invincibility and all, but I was really hoping I would be able to do the challenge," Ivy complained. "One, if I had paired with Yusei, we would have won easily. Two, now I am going to have to get very creative if I want to sabotage Zelda. Honestly, it's like I'm basically shoved aside today."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Now, even with Ivy taking the day off," Chris explained, "we still have more girls than we do guys. In order to solve this, we asked for volunteers from all across the multiverse. Then we held a drawing for who will participate. If he and his partner manage to win the challenge, he will receive $5,000. You guys are about to meet the winner. Yakko, bring him out."

Excited, Yakko ran backstage in a hurry. A few seconds later, he came out carrying a piece of wood with a smiley face on it, drawn in crayon. Most of the competitors stared at it, confused. But then everyone looked to see Double D barely able to stifle his giggles.

"Do I dare ask?" Gaz asked.

"Everyone, meet Plank," Chris said.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

(Author's Note: I decided to have a little humor this time around by having someone paired up with a piece of wood. And now Plank gets to sing his own song. Though to be honest, I couldn't think of any other good song to do for this episode. This is simply called "Plank".)

Plank: _….._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

(Another Author's Note: Lazy, I know.)

Leo just kept staring. "You can't be serious," he said.

"Indeed, we are. He won the drawing, so he's going to pair up with one of the girls for the challenge."

Meanwhile, Double D was still trying (and failing) not to laugh. "What's with the laughs?" Ruby asked. "Do you know what the wood is?"

Double D nodded. "I have a neighbor back home, and Plank is his best friend. Everything he does, he does with Plank."

"But it's just a chunk of wood," Ivy said, dumbfounded.

 **(We interrupt this program for a little scene coming to you from the Peach Creek cul-de-sac.)**

The kids in the cul-de-sac were all sitting in front of a television, watching the episode. Jonny, the bald kid sitting in the middle of the couch, gave a cheer.

"Whoo! Go get 'em, buddy!"

This left the other seven kids in the room stare at him. (Yes, this includes the other two Eds. This is pretty much before the Big Picture Show, but since Double D lives in their neighborhood, the Eds aren't the only ones watching. However, Kevin's only watching because everyone else is making him.)

 **(We now return you to your regularly scheduled program.)**

"And here I thought things on this show couldn't get weirder," Lammy said, looking at Plank.

Chris just shrugged. "Weirdness is how this show thrives. That being said, I need all the boys to get into the slot machine to get things started."

Leo, Yusei, Double D, and Plank (who was being carried by Leo) then opened a hatch on the back of the machine, and they climbed inside.

"Alright, looks like they're all in. As for the ladies, any volunteers on who will spin first?"

"Not it!" Lammy exclaimed.

"Not it!" Gaz repeated.

"Not it," Zelda said.

"Oh, come on!" Ruby sulked.

"Majority rules," Chris said. "Ruby, the machine awaits."

Sighing, Ruby walked up to the slot machine. "I hope I don't get the piece of wood," she said as she pulled the lever.

She took a step back as the slots kept spinning. Everyone watched with anticipation. Finally, all three slots made a sudden stop, all showing Leo's face.

The front hatch opened up, and Leo slid down, landing at Ruby's feet.

"This won't be so bad," Ruby said, helping Leo up. "I wonder what Sonic thinks of all this."

"He and Julie will both know it's a challenge," Leo pointed out.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I have no complaints about being partnered with Ruby," Leo said. "Especially since we both have the same goal. I lost Julie, and she lost Sonic. Knowing that, it shouldn't be too hard for us to work together.**

" **Besides, Ivy may not be in this challenge, but winning could make her mad."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruby and Leo went to sit on the bleachers, and Chris called for another volunteer.

"I guess I'll do it," Gaz said as she walked up to the machine. She pulled the lever, and she watched the slots spin until they stopped on Double D.

After Double D slid out, Gaz tried her best to look disappointed.

"You have got to be kidding me," she told Chris. "Sockhead, of all people? I think I would have preferred Plank."

"Too bad."

Grumbling, she forcefully grabbed Double D and walked to the bleachers. On the way, she whispered, "Was that convincing?"

"Yes."

That left only Lammy and Zelda. Deciding to get it over with, Zelda went and spun the slots. Eventually, they stopped on Plank.

She watched as the chunk of wood slid down the shoot. She picked "him" up and sighed.

"I guess it's better than the guy in the love trap," she said, walking to the bleachers.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ivy was laughing. "This is rich! Maybe I won't have to sabotage her after all!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That's when Lammy realized the truth. "Oh no."

"Yep, that leaves Lammy with only one option," Chris said with his trademark grin. "To make it official, pull the lever."

Lammy groaned and went to the machine, taking longer than necessary to get there. When she finally pulled the lever, the shots started spinning until they landed on Yusei.

The lamb hid her face as Yusei slid down the chute. And when he saw his partner, he immediately complained.

"Okay, no," he said. "Maybe I should have said something before we were all shoved in there, but I refuse to partner up with anyone who isn't Ivy."

"I don't like this anymore than you do," Lammy said. "Chris, can I get a divorce here?"

"No can do. I'm afraid you guys are now stuck together for this challenge."

"I'm serious! I would much rather prefer I pair up with Ivy!"

"Okay, two things dude. One, she's not eligible to do this challenge. Two, I specifically said no partner exchanges. Take it or leave it."

Realizing there was no hope, both Yusei and Lammy walked to the bleachers, sulking as they walked.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Of all the partners I could have gotten," Lammy said. "Not only did I get the guy I'm not even speaking to right now, but he's currently brainwashed by a psycho."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I guess I will have to make do in order to please the fair Ivy," Yusei said with hearts in his eyes.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later, everyone was sitting in the chairs of the auditorium, waiting. Finally, Chris walked back in.

"Alright, now that everyone has their partners, it's time to get the rest of this challenge underway," Chris said. "Everyone, the rest of this challenge is also similar to the original challenge from World Tour, but with a few here's the first part."

Silence.

"Wakko! You're supposed to open the curtain!"

"Oh, sorry sir," Wakko said, putting down the large sandwich he was eating. Then he opened the curtain to reveal a large wedding-themed obstacle course maze. At the end of the line were four wedding dresses, and four black tuxedos.

"That's better," Chris said. "Now turn your attention to the maze onstage. There is one for each team, and here's how this is going to go. Back in World Tour, the boys had to call out directions to the girls, who maneuvered the course blindfolded. But this time, there's going to be a difference."

"And what's that?" Gaz asked.

"This time, you're taking turns with your partner. One will lead another through the maze, and then the one who went through it will direct their partner. Pretty fun, huh? Either way, your goal is to get your partner to the end of the maze, where both a suit and dress will be waiting for you, both of your size. Trust me, you'll know which ones are yours. The first outfit that you touch will be the outfit you're going to wear for the challenge. That means some of the girls may could end up wearing tuxedos, and some of the guys will end up in dresses."

Double D, Yusei, and Leo groaned.

"Oh, shut up. What wouldn't you guys all do for a million dollars at this point? Now, we're going to let the guys go through the maze first, so the girls all have to take their positions on the scaffolding. A megaphone will be waiting for you. Guys, get ready to put on your blindfolds."

Everyone stood in their respective positions, and the guys put on their blindfolds (Dot put Plank's blindfold on him).

"Without further ado," Chris said, "the fun starts in three, two, one, go."

Right away, the girls started calling out to their partners, directing them through the maze. And almost immediately, one pair spotted some trouble.

"Uh, Plank?" Zelda called out. "I know you're just a piece of wood, but can you move at all?"

Plank just lay there, silently.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Of all the volunteers I could've gotten, I got the wood," Zelda complained. "Normally, as a princess, I'm not supposed to complain. But given the circumstances….."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Stop," Gaz called out to Double D, who stopped dead in his tracks. "There is a large bouquet of flowers right in front of you. So go five paces to your right."

Double D did so, and he smiled. "Are we getting any closer?"

"Dude, that was only the first five yards."

"Oh."

At the same time, Ruby was having a little bit of difficulty.

"Leo, go three steps to your right…..no, I meant left!"

This caused Leo to almost run straight into a large cardboard heart.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, Ruby. No harm, no foul."

"I know, but the fact that this is all for a challenge, and you're not Sonic, it kinda has me a little stressed out."

"Don't worry about that. Just keep focused."

Meanwhile, Lammy was having a little fun.

"Are you sure I should just keep walking straight?" Yusei asked. He had been continuously hitting another cardboard heart.

"Hey, Ivy just gave me the thumbs up, so this must be right," Lammy replied, trying not to laugh. "Just keep going straight, and she said that heart won't be there."

"Fair enough. Always listen to Ivy."

At least they were doing better than Zelda and Plank, with Plank still being at the starting line. Then Zelda came up with an idea.

"Duh. Why didn't I think of this sooner?" she asked herself. "This show must be doing things to my brain."

She looked at Chris. "Hey, I would like a word with Plank, please. Maybe give him some encouragement."

"Sure, why not?"

Zelda grabbed Plank, climbed back up, and smiled. Then she threw Plank all the way to the wedding outfits, where it landed right on one of the suits.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ivy said, her mouth gaping.

Everyone who wasn't blindfolded stared silent at what they saw. That is, until they remembered they still had partners to direct.

Gaz successfully got Double D to the wedding outfits. However, he wound up finding a dress first.

"My worst nightmare coming true," Double D said after he took off his blindfold.

"Don't be such a baby," Gaz said.

Ruby and Leo were the next to finish, with Leo also managing to grab a tuxedo.

"I imagine Julie will think you look awesome in it!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yusei and Lammy brought up the rear, with Yusei finally managing to grab a tuxedo. But he was far from pleased.

"I should have convinced Chris to let me partner with Ivy," he said. "At least she would stick with the challenge."

By now, his comments were starting to infuriate Lammy.

"Still sure you don't want to help him?" Gaz whispered.

"I think he's fine," Lammy growled.

"Okay, now that the guys have done the maze, it's the girls' turn," Chris said. "Everyone, take your positions."

Once everyone was switched, Chris gave the thumbs up. "Alright, everyone. Here we go again."

Zelda, knowing Plank wasn't going to be of any help in this round, decided to do it the old-fashioned way: walk around, memorize where obstacles were, and let her instincts lead her through.

While she was doing that, Leo was steadily guiding Ruby through. "Turn right, and walk seven paces. Trust me, there's a large wedding cake right in front of you."

"Hold on, I want to see what it tastes like."

Using her finger, Ruby scooped some of the cake, and then she ate it. "Not bad," she said, then took those seven steps.

Meanwhile Double D kept taking a long time to direct Gaz around.

"Sockhead, can't you hurry it up?" Gaz asked.

"Sorry, but I'm trying to find both the quickest and safest way to get you through her. Something with few obstacles. Unfortunately, there's a lot on this stage, so it is, admittedly, time consuming."

"Just get me through here, nerd."

"WOAH!"

THUD!

Everyone turned to where the noise came from. Yusei had apparently caused Lammy to fall off the stage, and Yusei was laughing.

"You totally deserve that!" he exclaimed.

Getting up, Lammy was furious. "Okay, really? Yeah, I made you ram into a wall on purpose, but I could've broken my neck!"

"And that concerns me because?"

Lammy just shook her head and climbed back onto the stage (with help from the Warners since she still had the blindfold), but her rage was now barely being concealed.

"Lammy, calm down," Double D called out. "Remember, that's not him doing it."

"I don't care."

Then they heard a cry of victory from Ruby, who had successfully made it to the end of the maze, grabbing one of the dresses.

"That was fun," she said.

"I don't know about it being fun, but okay," Leo added.

Then they looked and saw Zelda had successfully managed to reach the dresses. She grabbed one and smiled.

"That's impressive," Leo said. "She pretty much didn't have anyone giving her directions. I would have been lost."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Of course, she does it," Ivy grumbled. "I thought I couldn't hate her more."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaz found herself right in front of the last tuxedo. "Guess we're the cross-dressers today," she called out.

Double D nodded, but then he groaned too.

Meanwhile, Lammy was still trying to get through the maze. Yusei had been silent for a long time.

"Okay, dude. I could really use some directions here."

"Stop nagging. Ivy would never be complaining like that."

"You really think she wouldn't?"

"I'm positive. Maybe you should learn from her example."

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to do that."

"Suit yourself. I could name plenty of reasons why she is superior to you."

Everyone else was watching. "This should be good," said Wakko, eating popcorn.

"Well I really don't want to hear them," Lammy seethed, clearly angry.

"Too bad," Yusei told her. "First off, she has much better hair than you do."

Lammy kept listening, her face turning red with anger.

"Second, I imagine she has much better musical talent."

"Ooh, ouch," Chris muttered.

Yusei wasn't done. "Third, she is overall more attractive than you."

Now Lammy looked like she was about to explode.

"Fourth, she's way smarter, and could probably get through that maze on her own."

Ivy smiled. "He has a point there."

"And do you want to know what else, Lammy?" Yusei asked.

"What?" Lammy asked, near breaking point.

"What makes Ivy superior is that she would never ditch me like you did."

Everyone gasped. "He went there," Gaz said.

"THAT'S IT!"

Lammy then took her guitar, strapped to her back, and threw it at Yusei, who quickly ducked.

"You think I can't compare to her? I'll show you I can, you big jerk!"

And she practically ran through the rest of the maze. She ran right through a wedding cake, a large bouquet of roses, then she tore a hole right through a cardboard heart and didn't even pause as she ran right into a giant stuffed bear, tearing a hole through it too.

By the time she had reached the end, she was covered in frosting, rose petals, and stuffing. Finally, she reached the last dress, calmed down, and took off her blindfold. Everyone was staring at her, stunned.

Ignoring them, Lammy looked at Yusei. "How's that for inferior?"

For a few seconds, Yusei looked just as shocked as everyone else. Then he just shrugged. "Whatever. Ivy could do that too."

Ivy got angry again, but this time resisted the impulse. She just took her wedding dress and walked to the others. They all took a step back from her.

"Now are you going to do something about his current state?" Gaz asked.

Lammy looked back at Yusei. "He doesn't deserve the help anymore."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Even though I know he's just currently Ivy's puppet, that last comment made me pause," Lammy said. "I know for a fact that last bit wasn't completely Ivy. Part of it was him. That's how he feels about the current situation. I'm now convinced he hates me. And who could blame him?**

" **It's the same for that anger episode. Part of it was this stupid necklace, and part of it was me."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"On that note," Chris said, still a little spooked, "we're now ready to move on to the next part of the challenge. Everyone has their wedding outfits, so everyone go get changed and meet me outside."

"She can't keep going like this," Gaz told Double D as they walked to the dressing rooms.

"I know. I wish we could convince her that Yusei needs her help."

Double D then looked down at the dress he was holding. "Do I really have to wear this?"

Then Chris popped up out of nowhere. "Yep."

"Why me?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I can feel Eddy laughing right now," Double D said. "Maybe Kevin too."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later, everyone was standing on a platform by the waterfall, all in their wedding outfits (someone else had put Plank into his tuxedo). Double D looked particularly uncomfortable.

"How do girls manage these things?" he asked.

"Lots of practice," Gaz said.

Chris then came outside, followed by Chef and the Warners. "Okay, it looks like everyone is ready for the next part of the challenge. I hope you all have great balancing skills."

Some people gulped.

"And the rules are, once again, similar to the ones back in World Tour. One of you must walk across this tightrope here while carrying your partner. Yeah, scary. Then, once you reach the other side, you will be asked a series of questions about your partner. Then that's it. But here's a wrinkle. We're looking for two teams to reach the finish line. Those two teams will compete in one final challenge. Fall off the tightrope, and you're out. Not to mention it's a long drop. So whoever's doing the heavy lifting, know that the lives of you and your partner may be in your hands."

Everyone shuddered.

"Oh, you guys have faced way worse than this. Anyway, since they finished both halves of the last part first, Zelda and Plank are first on the rope. I guess Zelda's doing the carrying here."

"Very funny," Zelda mused, picking up Plank and stepping on the rope.

She started walking, making it a point not to look down. "I haven't really felt this much nervousness since I had to learn how to handle Gorons."

Ruby and Leo were next on the rope, with Leo carrying Ruby.

"You're not bad at balancing, are you?" Ruby asked.

"This is nothing. When I was a kid, my father would make me and my siblings walk across the ropes holding our banners whenever we did something so much as interrupt him while he was talking with someone."

"Did you ever tell that to Julie?"

"Yeah. We wound up talking about our lives back home a lot."

"Sonic probably would worry about the balancing. He could just run across the rope. Might have freaked out about the waterfall first though."

They both laughed.

"I hope we're making them proud," Leo said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ruby and I have definitely formed something of a kinship," Leo explained. "She has Sonic, and I have Julie, and we would both do anything for them. Plus, Sonic and Julie were both eliminated because of Ivy. There is a hint of revenge in this. If anything, their eliminations might have only made Ruby and I stronger."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ivy had better watch out for us," Ruby said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"First the dress, and now this?" Double D asked. He wound up being the one carried.

"See, maybe you should hit the gym once in awhile," Gaz stated. "Give those muscles as much training as you do your brain."

"Okay, so I'm not strong enough to pick you up. I get it, alright?"

"You said it, not me. I can see why it took you this long for a girl to notice you."

"You do remember what I said about the Kankers, right?"

"Oh yeah."

The rope was constantly wobbling. "I hope I never become a tightrope walker," Double D said. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Not on me, you're not!"

However, their efforts to keep balance were futile, and they fell off the rope and into the water, all while screaming.

Turns out, the wobbling came from Lammy and Yusei, who were still arguing as they crossed (Yusei was carrying Lammy).

"Do you have any idea how fast you're going?" Lammy asked. "Shouldn't we be going slow and steady?"

"Two things, Lammy," Yusei told her. "One, we're in dead last. Two, Ivy would want me to go fast."

"So you're just going to do what Ivy wants you to do?"

"Yep. After all, she's the perfect woman, and I worship the ground she walks on."

"Whatever floats your boat," Lammy sweetly told him, though she was trying to control herself.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Ivy looked at the remaining three teams crossing the rope. Zelda was still in front. Naturally, since she was the first one on the rope. Still, Ivy couldn't stand it.

So she looked on the ground, and she noticed several small rocks. She smiled and picked one up. Then she chucked it in Zelda's direction.

However, she missed, and the rock instead hit the rope itself, directly under Ruby and Leo.

"What was that?" Ruby asked. The rope was shaking for them too now.

"My guess is that Ivy tried to take out Zelda," Leo said, now unsteady on the rope.

"And how does that help us?"

"I don't kno-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" At that moment, they both fell off the rope.

Looking at Leo and Ruby land in the water, Ivy facepalmed. By far, her worst effort at sabotage yet in her opinion.

At the same time, Zelda and Plank reached Chef. "Alright, let's see what you know about your partner/spouse. Zelda, who's Plank's best friend?"

Luckily, Zelda knew about Double D's neighbors. "Jonny 2x4."

"Correct. Plank, what kingdom is Zelda the princess of?"

Deciding to play along, Zelda held Plank to her ear. "Plank says Hyrule."

The next few questions were easy, and Zelda passed them all with flying colors.

"Okay, you guys are through. Congrats."

Zelda got off the rope, sighing in relief. "That wasn't so bad," she said.

She looked down at Ivy, why was fuming. Ivy looked at Yusei and Lammy, who were still crossing the rope. "If you blow this Yusei, you're dead," she muttered.

It took a few more minutes (due to the arguing), but Yusei and Lammy eventually made it to the end of the rope. And thanks to their past history, the questions were a piece of cake.

"Katy Kat and Ma-san."

"Stardust Dragon."

"Guitar."

"Red."

"Gun n' Roses."

"Jack."

"All correct. You may go on through."

Once they got off the rope, Lammy immediately requested to be put down. Yusei practically dropped her.

"Ow!"

Chris started laughing. "I would hate to see the honeymoon. Anyway, you two, plus Zelda and Plank, have made it to the final challenge. Congrats."

"And what would the final challenge be, exactly?" Zelda asked.

"Easy." Then he snapped his fingers.

Chef then grabbed both the teams and threw them back in the rope, where they held on for dear life. Once they were able to stand up, Chris threw them four pugil sticks. However, one of them ended up in the water due to Plank being Plank.

"Okay, whatever. I'm sure he'll be fine. Anyway, the goal is simple. The challenge is a classic jousting match. Just knock the other team off the rope gladiator-style. I imagine you'll have difficulty both fighting and keeping balance at the same time. Last person standing will win invincibility for themselves and their team. In Zelda's case, she alone will get invincibility and Plank will get $5,000."

"We're doomed," Lammy said.

"Perhaps if Ivy were my partner, we wouldn't be," Yusei pointed out.

"Lammy, will you please just do something about him?" Double D called out.

The lamb ignored Double D's request.

"Anyway, fighters take your positions."

Zelda got into a combat stance (also while holding onto Plank), and Yusei and Lammy did the same.

"And…..Fight!"

For a few seconds, no one moved a muscle. Then Yusei quickly tried to attack Zelda. She quickly ducked, having no other way to dodge due to the narrow rope.

Speaking of the rope, this caused it to wobble slightly. Everyone managed to keep their balance.

"Nice and easy, guys," Leo called out to the fighters.

Lammy decided to try a different tactic, so she tried to fake Zelda out. However, Zelda managed to block using not her stick, but Plank.

"Nice tactic," Lammy said, smiling.

"Not bad yourself," Zelda said.

However, in saying that, she failed to notice Yusei knocking her off her feet with his pugil stick, causing Zelda to nearly fall into the water. She just barely managed to hold on, then she managed to stand up.

"No fair! That's playing dirty!"

"Hey, it's what Ivy would do."

Speaking of Ivy, she chucked another rock at Zelda, who blocked with the piluk.

"Of course," Ivy sighed.

Zelda looked at Yusei. "You know she'll just ditch you eventually, right? If she's willing to knock me out of this, imagine what she'll do to you."

"She would never do that. I know that for sure."

"What about Mandy?"

"That was her fault."

Shaking her head, she took a swing at them both, but they both managed to duck. "Lammy, you see what Ivy has done to him?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, and I don't care."

"Then why did you get angry earlier?"

"You know what? Lammy, you should just drop out of the challenge and let me finish it off," Yusei said.

Lammy was surprised. "Why?"

"Because you're clearly holding me back. And if you can convince them to let me fight with Lammy, that would be great. And to make sure you can…."

To Lammy's surprise, Yusei actually then tried to knock Lammy off the rope. However, she managed to block.

"Yusei, this is starting to get on my last nerves," Lammy said. "I'm on your team, dang it!"

"So?"

"Lammy, I do not want to win like this," Zelda said. "I would rather have a fair fight. Not anything like this."

Gaz and Double D then looked at each other and nodded.

"For heaven's sake, Lammy!" Double D yelled. "It does not matter what history you two have together. No one deserves to be a lovestruck puppet like this. Especially if Ivy turns out to be the puppeteer."

"Sockhead's right," Gaz added. "I hate that plant girl! So I don't want to see her dirty work succeed. Besides, it's Yusei!"

"I thought you didn't care about her and Yusei," Leo said.

"I don't. But I know they care about each other. And if it means laughing at Ivy's face, so be it. Anyway, Lammy! Hurry it up!"

Everyone else down below nodded, and a few said, "Yeah."

Seeing this, Lammy sighed. "Fine. But I'm only doing it to show you that you all could've done this the entire time. Chris, can we have a time-out?"

"Sure, why not?"

Zelda got to the platform on one end of the rope, and Yusei and Lammy went to the other.

"So what are you going to do?" Yusei asked. "Give me a heartfelt speech about how you care about me? Because the only woman in my heart is Ivy. So save your breath."

Lammy smiled. "Actually, I was just planning on doing this."

SLAP!

The force from the slap made Yusei take a step back, and he started rubbing his face.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **That felt good," Lammy said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once Yusei got over the shock, he rapidly shook his head and blinked several times. His eyes, which had been hazy all day, quickly became focused and alert. They widened in surprise as Yusei looked around at his surrounding, then at the girl in front of him.

"Lammy? What….the…"

Looking at them, Gaz sighed in exasperation. "Why didn't we think to slap him in the face?" she asked Double D.

"I have no idea."

"I'm blaming this on you."

"Uh, guys?" Yusei asked. "Can someone tell me why I'm in a tuxedo and standing next to a waterfall?"

A few people started to giggle.

"I'll explain later," Lammy told him sharply. "Right now, all you need to know is we're in a jousting match against Zelda and a piece of wood for invincibility."

"Piece of woo-never mind. Let's just get this done." Even now, there was awkwardness between the two.

Down below, Ivy was banging her head on a wall. "Of course, that happened."

"Bummed you lost your manservant?" Gaz asked.

"Shut up."

The fighters got back on the rope. This time, they were all focused.

"I am glad you are back to your senses, Yusei," Zelda said. "I hope both of you are willing to cooperate."

"And...Fight!"

Lammy went straight into the action, swinging her piluk at Zelda, who blocked. Then she tried to hit Yusei, who ducked. Zelda then tried whacking them both at the same time, but they were again able to duck.

"Hey, I got an idea," Lammy said. Then she stepped off the rope and, hanging by her hands, she started making her way to Zelda's other side. Zelda tried to stop her, but Yusei tried to attack her again, so she was preoccupied.

Lammy climbed back up, and now she and Yusei had Zelda completely surrounded, each standing on either side. Then they started striking, while Zelda tried to block both at the same time, using both her piluk and Plank. However, she couldn't keep up, and eventually Yusei knocked both Zelda's piluk and Plank out of hands and into the water.

"Pretty good strategy," Zelda told them both. "Congratulations." Seeing she had lost, she smiled and jumped into the water.

Once she surfaced, Zelda grabbed Plank, who was floating on the surface. "I know I'm talking to a piece of wood, but I'm sorry I couldn't win this for us.

 **(Meanwhile, back at Peach Creek…)**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jonny cried. "I can't believe my buddy lost!"

"Get over yourself," Kevin told him.

 **(Back at the challenge…)**

Yusei and Lammy stepped off the rope and onto the platform. All they did as acknowledgement was nod to each other as they made their way to the others.

"It's official," Chris announced. "The winners of this challenge are Yusei and Lammy!"

"I'm just happy that's over," Lammy mentioned.

"Whatever. Anyway, even though Ivy still has invincibility, only today's winners will get to enjoy first-class. Plus, they get to rest in the knowledge that they will not go home today. And we even have an awesome wedding party for just the two of you."

They both gave half hearted cheers. Even though they had worked together, the awkwardness was plain to see, even with a hint of bitterness.

"As for the rest of you, you might want to start deciding which of you to ditch. So let's get back to the plane, change out of these stupid outfits, and figure the rest out."

"What about Plank?" Ruby asked.

"We'll drop him along with whoever is eliminated. And why are you even worrying about Plank? It's a piece of wood!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Good news is, Zelda's not immune. Bad news is, I lost my control over Yusei," Ivy explained. "And once again, I find myself without a lackey. Heck, even Zelda's still troublesome, because there's no way they're going to vote her off."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Hopefully I will never have to wear another dress," Double D said. "At least they never forced us in heels. That kind of footwear should never have existed."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I think Ruby and I both made Sonic and Julie proud," Leo said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Why didn't we think about slapping Yusei in the face?" Gaz asked. "This show is officially making me dumber."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Plank sat silently as the camera kept rolling.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"At least now we won't have to deal with Yusei going on about how Ivy is apparently a goddess," Double D stated. He and Gaz were back in Economy, and playing cards.

"A shame we still can't vote her off," Gaz said. "Any other ideas? We'll have to pick someone."

"Right. We can't choose Yusei, Lammy, or Ivy. And we're certainly not voting off each other."

"That leaves Zelda, Ruby, and Leo."

Gaz sat back. "I'm leaning towards Zelda."

"Why Zelda?"

"Two reasons. One, she did spectacularly during the challenge. She was at a disadvantage from the start, and yet she still did as well as she did. If we can't get rid of Ivy, we can at least get rid of a threat."

Double D nodded. It made sense. "And the second reason?"

"Simple. Ivy wants Zelda out too. We're going to beat her to it."

"Clever."

"I know. We should probably start pitching the idea to everyone else except Ivy and Zelda."

 **(Later…)**

"So we've seen a mix of weddings and fights," Chris said to the competitors. "But in the end, they will prove the end for one unlucky person. All of you have cast your votes, and it's time to get started. This was an interesting vote, because-"

"Just get on with it," Ivy said.

Chris sighed and said, "Fine. Ivy, Lammy, and Yusei are all safe. Here are your barf bags."

He threw the bags to the three aforementioned competitors.

"Ruby, Leo, and Gaz are also safe."

They also caught their bags, leaving just Double D and Zelda.

"Two of our smartest competitors, sitting here before me," Chris said. "But unfortunately, only one will-"

Zelda just stood up. "Chris, save the speech. I kinda figured some people would go after me as a slap in the face - no offense, Yusei - to Ivy."

"Sheesh, way to ruin it," Chris said, throwing the bag to Double D.

Ivy gasped. "Wait, you mean everyone made this decision without me?"

Zelda smiled. "Apparently, they did."

"Nothing personal," Leo told her. "You did well in the challenge, and we all kinda wanted to laugh at Ivy."

"It's fine."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ivy growled.

"Sorry, but you didn't get me out after all," she said. "Speaking of which, where's the parachute?"

Chef threw the parachute to her, and she caught it. "And Plank?"

"Oh, we already threw him out," Chris answered.

"Piece of wood or not, that was uncalled for," Zelda said. She put on her parachute and waved to the others.

"Until we meet again," she said as she jumped.

As everyone started to leave the room, Double D looked at Ivy. "Her eye's twitching," he whispered to Gaz.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Ivy was freaking out. "Zelda…..Zelda….elimination…..Zelda….Plank…..vote…..Zelda….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"And that's pretty much everything that went down," Lammy said as she snacked on a piece of the wedding cake that had been delivered to first-class.

Yusei nodded, understanding the entire story. Lammy had just told him everything that happened while he was brainwashed.

"That sounds crazy," Yusei told her. "I'm sitting here with Ivy, she blows a kiss in my direction, I see pink smoke, and the next thing I know, I'm being slapped in the face."

"And I thought Nom Nom would do anything to win."

"I know."

Yusei went back to reading his book. A tense silence followed.

Then Lammy spoke up again. "Listen, whatever I said to you while I was...like that…I truly am sorry. If you really were as angry as the others said, I must have been really mean."

Lammy shrugged. "It's fine."

More silence.

"And…" Yusei spoke without looking at her. "...I suppose I kinda owe you one for snapping me out of it. So, uh, thanks."

Not looking at him, Lammy responded with, "Sure."

Even more silence. Then, they looked over at each other, staring right into each other's eyes. They held this gaze for several seconds. Then, catching themselves, they lowered their gaze and sighed.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ugh, I wish I could just tell him the truth!" Lammy cried out. Then she held the pendant of her necklace. "I wish I could tell you everything. I want things to go back to the way they were. I love you, Yusei. But this is my burden to bear (Lord of the Rings reference!)."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That night, in a forest in a random spot, a girl with brown hair with braces and a sweater walked into the area, carrying as flashlight. She had heard some sort of noise and came to investigate.

That's when she saw him. Plank was lying on the ground, somehow unbroken from his fall. The girl picked up the piece of wood and smiled.

"Dipper! Grunkle Stan! I think I found something!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Isn't it interesting how a lot of people are literally slapping sense into others these days?**

 **Due to her large threat level and the prospect of beating Ivy to it, everybody decided to vote off Zelda. I know one fan (not giving names) will probably be angry with me. That's why I'm back in my concrete bunker. Can you at least take consolation in the fact that it made Ivy freak out?**

 **I had rehashed challenges before, and yes, I admit the song attempt was lazy this time. Oh well. Everyone got married, and Plank from** _ **Ed, Edd, and Eddy**_ **got his fifteen minutes of fame.**

 **It took a lot of convincing, but Lammy eventually was eventually talked into helping her former flame by slapping him silly. Yusei ended up saying a lot of mean things in Lammy's direction, and it wasn't all because of the brainwashing. Bitter feelings were there too. But at least they talked to each other this time around, so progress?**

 **Ruby and Leo may end up an unlikely duo, both having the common fact of love interests having been defeated by Ivy. Maybe we'll eventually get a bit more development this time around.**

 **As for Gaz and Double D, their main role this time around was to get Lammy to actually do something about Yusei. And they succeeded. However, it remains a mystery why they didn't think about just slapping him.**

 **We're down to seven competitors, so here's some info on the next chapter. With another four competitors down, it's time for another Aftermath, but first, there's a Bonus Chapter coming up.**

 **Plank has somehow landed in Gravity Falls, Oregon after his time in the spotlight, and now he's got a long way to go in order to get home. Join him on his journey as he is passed all over the place until he finally returns home to Jonny 2x4.**

 **I hope I can get that out soon. Until then, remember to read and review, fave and follow, give me challenge ideas and locations, send in audition tapes and good-luck messages, and there's always the Favorite Competitor poll if you haven't done that.**

 **See you soon, and hope I get an actual song in next time. TheMasterKat out!**


	29. Bonus Chapter: Plank's Journey!

**When we last left our favorite piece of wood known as Plank, he had been dropped into a random spot after participating in the previous challenge.**

 **And now, he's got to find his way home. Let's hope he can do it without being snapped in two.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Who would draw a smiley face on a piece of wood?" the boy known as Dipper asked. They had just watched the latest TDE2 episode, and had been caught up to speed on why Plank was there.

"I know," Mabel said. "I could probably draw a better face than that."

Dipper looked at Plank. "Whoever this Jonny person is, he has some serious problems."

"Or all he's looking for is a friend," Mabel told him. "It actually seems kinda sweet."

"So what do we do with….Plank?" Dipper asked.

"What do you think?" Stan asked. "We use Plank for the Mystery Shack's next advertising campaign! Since Double D knows him, and he recently had a fake marriage with Zelda, he must be really popular. I can see the money coming already."

Mabel shook her head. "I think we should just get him back to Jonny. Odds are, he's worried."

Stan tried to find a counterargument, but eventually gave up. "Yeah, you're right."

 **(Later…)**

Plank went flying into a river, having been thrown by Stan.

"Really, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked. "That was uncalled for. Why not just mail him?"

"Because that could take forever."

Dipper shrugged and said, "Well, at least this situation is out of my hair."

They walked back inside as Plank was swept away by the river.

He stayed in that river for several hours as the current steadily took him downstream. The piece of wood simply traveled as though he didn't have a care in the world. And he didn't, because he was just wood. Sometimes, the current would pick up, and things would go faster for him.

That's how he stayed, far into the night, and into the next morning. The river kept on going. Eventually, he bumped into a large rock, preventing any further progress as he repeatedly bumped into it.

However, within a minute, he was quickly scooped up in a net and picked up out of the water.

"Man, I was hoping for a dead fish," said the man with the net. He was wearing a flannel shirt and jacket, and he had spiky dark-blond hair and green eyes.

"Sorry, Dean. Guess that fish pie's not going to be made today," the man next to him said. He was also wearing a flannel shirt and jacket, but his hair was long and brown, and he had hazel eyes. "Wait, does that piece of wood have a smiley face on it?"

"Hey, how about that? It does."

"Seriously, you walked all the way to the river just to catch a piece of wood with a face."

"Shut up, Sammy."

They walked away from the river and went inside their bunker, taking Plank with him.

"I think I've seen this thing somewhere before," Sam said.

Then Dean realized something. "Oh! I remember! He was on the most recent episode of Total Drama Everything 2! He was partnered with Zelda! God, I love that show."

Sam looked at him and said, "I still think it's a stupid show. I also think we should return him to his owner."

"Aww, but I could use him for my new poker table."

"Too bad. I'm going to go call someone who might know something about it."

It took Dean a second to realize who Sam meant. "No. You don't mean…"

"Oh, I do."

Just five seconds later, someone teleported right into the bunker.

"You rang?" Deadpool asked.

The Winchester brothers looked speechless. "Wha- How?" Dean asked.

"I hadn't even called you yet," Sam said.

"Dudes, don't you know anything about me yet? I'm me! Now where's Plank?"

Sam handed Plank to Deadpool, who laughed.

"This is one lucky piece of wood to have been with Zelda, I can tell you that. I'll take him off your hands for you. And in exchange, all I ask is $500."

"You can't be serious," Sam told him.

"Hey! I only have a quarter of my debt to Nohr taken care of! Be thankful I'm not charging more."

Sam thought for a bit. "$250?"

"Done."

Once Deadpool had his money, he nodded to the boys. "Be seeing you guys. Hope you kill more demonic creatures who are supposed to be my kills. Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I destroyed what you had so far for your poker table. Gambling's a dirty habit, you know. Bam!"

With a flash of light, he was gone. The brothers stood in disbelief.

"Son of a b****," Dean muttered.

 **(Later…)**

"So I took this one girl out on a date one time. She was blonde and pretty, though she looks nowhere near as hot as Death herself. It did help that she was the stereotypical blonde airhead, though. That way, if I were to have to kill someone on the date, she would be none the wiser. Besides, I could take her somewhere cheap, and she wouldn't care. Anyway, we went to a McDonald's, and I insisted we just get stuff off the dollar menu. We ate our food, as we normally do. She was gossiping about things like how her curling iron had broken, and how she was borrowing one from a friend.

"During the date, some guy comes up with a gun and screams 'Give me all your money! And the girl!' I was like, 'You really want to mess with me? A highly trained mercenary?' I really didn't have time for this guy, especially since I had a girl to woo."

Clearly, anyone would want to be Plank right now as he rode shotgun in Deadpool's car over the desert. That way, they wouldn't be able to hear his continuing chatter.

"...and after all that was done, I disposed of the body by putting it in a trashcan and making sure to hide my tracks by putting in some hair I swiped from one of the cashiers at the restaurant. After that was done, I tried getting back to the dumb blonde. Problem was, I forgot to put back on my mask, and I ended up with a ton of pepper spray in my face. I tell you, nothing breaks your heart more than a beautiful woman spraying painful seasoning on you. But you're lucky. You have the advantage on that, my good friend Plank."

This went on for several more hours, as Plank sat still and Deadpool talked endlessly. Eventually, they got to the city of Endsville.

"It should only be a couple more hours until we get to Peach Creek," Deadpool said. "Then that Jonny fellow will be happy.

At that moment, the car hit a speedbump. Deadpool was so preoccupied over trying to keep control of the car that he didn't notice Plank had fallen out of his seat and onto the side of the rode. That was where he stayed all night long.

 **(The next morning…)**

A rather round boy wearing glasses was walking down the street, holding a bouquet of flowers. "This time, I will win her over, yo," he muttered. Then he stepped on the edge of the piece of wood, which made the rest of Plank smack him.

"Ow! What was that?"

He looked down and saw Plank beneath his feet. Picking him up, he looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, I know you. You were on TDE2. Hmmmm…..maybe Mandy knows something about you."

He hurried over to a white house with a large window. He then rang the doorbell and waited until it opened. Several clicking noises were heard just beyond the door.

"Oh, Irwin," said the woman. "Thank goodness, I thought you were Mandy. All those locks, too. What is it?"

"Where's Mandy at?"

The woman sighed. "You should check Billy's house."

"Oh. Duh, she's usually there. Thanks, Mandy's mom."

He then ran over to Billy's house and rang their bell. A tall skeleton wearing a black robe and carrying a scythe answered. Irwin noticed he was missing an arm.

"What do you want, Irwin?"

"Hi, Grim. Where's Mandy?"

 **(Upstairs…)**

You know you're not filled with candy, right Billy?" Mandy asked.

"I just want to know how it feels," a boy with a large nose said as he was dangling from the ceiling.

"In that case…" Mandy then started using Grim's arm to repeatedly whack Billy as he laughed. "This is so much fun!" he screamed.

"It kinda is, actually," Mandy said, still whacking him.

That was the sight Grim and Irwin saw when they came into Billy's room. "This is what you wanted to use my arm for?" Grim asked.

"Yeah."

"You could've used a baseball bat. Besides, I wanted to whack him too, mon."

"Knock yourself out," Mandy said, taking Plank from Irwin's hands and throwing it to him. She and Grim continued to whack Billy over and over. Then Irwin remembered why he was there.

"So, uh, Mandy…"

WHACK!

Irwin had just been hit hard in the face by Grim's hand. This caused enough force to knock him out.

"Where did Irwin get this thing anyway?" Grim asked, looking at Plank.

Mandy groaned. "I know what that is. Double D said he knows someone who uses that thing as his best friend."

"Sheesh, and I thought Billy had problems."

"Why, thank you, Grim." That earned Billy a smack in the face.

"So what are we going to do with it?" Mandy asked.

"Easy. Whoever owns this thing may be weird and clearly has issues, but I don't want him knocking and whining over where this thing is," Grim said. Then he pointed his scythe at Plank and zapped him. In an instant, he was gone.

"Why didn't whoever find him just bring him to you in the first place?" Mandy asked. "Idiots."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Jonny 2x4 opened the door, having heard a loud thump. He looked down and saw…

"Plank! You're okay!" He took Plank and hugged him tightly.

"Boy, I've been so worried about you since you went missing. You have no idea. At one point, I…"

Jonny carried Plank back into the house, but as he did, the crayon-eye gave a quick wink without Jonny noticing.

And in the middle of the cul-de-sac…

Irwin sat up, looking around. "What just happened. And where am I?"

Then he heard a loud pop behind him. "Oh, hi Irwin," said Deadpool. "Need a ride back?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I feel so bad for Irwin right now.**

 **Plank had a really fun little journey to get back to Jonny, and things are back to normal. He met Dipper, Mabel, and Stan. He was nearly turned into a poker table by Sam and Dean Winchester (from the show** _ **Supernatural**_ **, in case you didn't know). He heard a reeeeeaaaaallllly long story from Deadpool. And he became a weapon against a human pinata. However, I have called Grim regarding that wink at the end, and he will fix it in due time.**

 **Sorry it's been awhile too. I've been held up with going back to school, watching reality TV shows, stuff like that. Hopefully I might be able to go a little faster, especially since I have something huge planned in a few chapters.**

 **Anyway, next up is our fourth Aftermath Show. Sam (not the Winchester guy) and Snake chat with Harry, Mega Man, Moka, and Zelda on their time on the show. A rallying call against one competitor is made, and we even have some guest stars, involving a request to undo something.**

 **Oh, and here's a hint for what the competitors are doing when we get back to the actual show: they had better warm up their vocals.**

 **That said, all you have to do is read and review, fave and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, give me some good-luck messages and audition tapes, and I will see you soon!**

 **Also, if you're with Deadpool, bring earplugs. TheMasterKat out!**


	30. Sam and Snake's Amazing Aftermath 4!

**Sam and Snake are at it again! With more guests, more drama to talk about, and more laughs, who wouldn't miss this?**

 **Okay, I'll shut up now.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The audience for the Aftermath show was filling up quickly, which was expected for a show related to TDE. And one of these audience members was shaking his foot with anticipation as he sat down in the first row. Then he put a familiar piece of wood on the seat next to him.

A few seconds later, another person came down to the boy, ready to sit down in the same seat the piece of wood was. However, the boy stopped him at the last second.

"Hey! That's Plank's seat!"

The random guy looked at the seat and saw Plank. With nothing else to do, he just shrugged and moved to sit a few rows away.

"That was close," Plank said (wait, did Plank just talk?).

"I know," the boy said. "Now, are you sure you want this?"

"Yep. First chance I get, I want to demand that the blonde-haired devil child call her friend and get him to change me back. I liked it better when I was an inanimate piece of wood, Jonny."

Hearing this, Jonny grinned. "Yeah, you're probably right."

 ***theme song***

Everyone in the studio cheered as the curtain was opened. Sam and Snake waved at the crowd, both sitting on the center sofa. On one side of the stage were the previously eliminated competitors and those who didn't compete on TDE2.

"It's that time again, for the drama and extras to unfold," Sam said.

"That's right," Snake stated. "It's time for…"

"THE TOTAL DRAMA EVERYTHING 2 AFTERMATH SHOW!"

The audience continued to cheer.

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Snake."

"Are you ready to get this started?"

More cheers came from the crowd.

"Once again, we have our peanut gallery of our friends from the show," Snake said.

This time, the group was joined by Connie, Julie, Sonic, Nom Nom, and Mandy. They, and everyone else, waved as the crowd cheered.

"We'll be talking with everyone in a second," Sam told the audience. "But first, here's a recap of a few of the events that went down since the last Aftermath."

The screen lowered to show the clips, the first one showing the appearances of Zelda and Lammy (catching Lammy and Yusei's expressions), the exploration of the haunted house, Gaz and Double D admitting their feelings, and Harry waving farewell to the competitors.

The second clip showed the competitors exploring the Great Barrier Reef, Moka's gutsy move for her final flag, Mega Man quitting the game out of guilt, and the massive argument between Yusei and Lammy.

The third clip showed the competitors in their cells in Alcatraz, followed immediately by Ivy crossing the finish line first, Moka coming in last, and Ivy blowing her love dust to brainwash Yusei.

The fourth clip showed everyone pairing up with each other for the wedding challenge, Zelda showing competence despite her partner, Lammy slapping Yusei to get him to snap out of Ivy's spell, and Zelda bowing her head as she is about to jump out of the plane.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell," Sam said.

"We have all to discuss with you tonight," Snake stated. "We have Harry, Mega Man, Moka, and Zelda in the studio right now, and we're going to have some talks with them in a few moments."

"But first, let's have a chat with our peanut gallery," Sam said. "How are you guy doing?" Then she got a good look at Nom Nom. "Is he okay?"

Nom Nom was currently rocking back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Jar Jar...Las Wegas...python...stupid song...terror...Elvis...lots of terror…"

"May I ask?" Snake asked.

"He had a bit of an….interesting time on his vacation," Deadpool explained. "Guessing he hasn't fully recovered."

"Now that the nutcase has spoken," Dante asked, "why the heck were you found with enough tranquilizers to kill a whale?"

"Let's just say TheMasterKat's playing hard to get and leave it at that."

Then Deadpool got hit in the head by a book. "Ow! Fred! I already said I was sorry about the van, but was that really necessary?"

"Yep."

Snake remembered something. "Oh! Speaking of Fred, we got his audition tape!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, and now we finally get to show it," Sam said as the screen lowered and turned on.

 **(Fred's audition tape, submitted by Vegetalucard…)**

 **(We see the back doors of the Mystery Machine open, as the blonde-haired leader of Mystery Inc. sits holding a camera, smiling confidently.)**

 **Fred: Hello everyone, this is Fred Jones of Mystery Inc. Maybe you've heard of us? Let's just say those meddling kids that solved the case of Red -Beard's Ghost, that was us. (He smirks confidently.)**

 **Now, I'm here to audition for TDE because, well, it'll get the gang out there more, like advertising. Plus, winning the money would be nice too. The extra cash can go to gas, tolls, and lunch. Emphasis on lunch by the way.**

 **(Saying that, Fred's look goes deadpan) Chocolate -coated sardine and pineapple pizza-cake with asparagus cream filling, and gravy -dipped cheese-chips aren't as cheap as you think. (He smiles again.)**

 **Now, my friends have warned me about this show, let's see... Daphne said Chris is a psychopath who will probably be the mastermind of one of our future cases, Velma said I'd get too distracted by my ascot, and Shaggy and Scoob told me that this guy, Deadpool, was auditioning, and that he's dangerous... (Fred then laughs it off.) If he does show up though, I'll eat my ascot on live-tv. (He shows it to the camera.) Nice, right? Anyways, I have faith I'll get far. So, if you think I'm up for it, I'm ready to go.**

 ***end***

"Well, now we know all three of those assumptions were correct," Sam said. "Speaking of which, when are you going to eat your ascot?"

"I got that covered," Fred said, holding up a plastic bag. It contained a shape that looked roughly the same size and shape as his ascot, but it was made of bacon. "I heard this tactic being used before in the case of a hat, so I decided to give it a try. I had a second bacon ascot too, but Shaggy and Scooby already took care of that one."

"Ooh, I want a piece!" Daxter said, trying to get a piece of bacon.

Fred smiled. "Knock yourself out, guys."

As everyone got a bit of bacon ascot, Snake said, "With that issue resolved, now we have to bring out our first two guests. Right now, Harry and Mega Man are relaxing backstage, and it's time to see what they have been doing since their eliminations."

The screen turned on again, and Harry and Mega Man were relaxing.

"Who knew they would let Sam and Snake host something like this?" Mega Man asked.

"I always thought they needed television in the Wizarding World, but I learned it was a bad idea when I tried introducing TV to Ron," Harry explained.

"Really? What happened?"

"He smashed the TV to bits, thinking there were people trapped in there. It took a week to explain it to him. Otherwise, he would never have watched this show."

Hearing this, Mega Man mouthed out a "wow". Then he said, "How about that?"

Then an intern came in. "You two are about to go on."

"Okay," Harry said, getting up. "Let the insanity begin."

Back onstage, the hosts were laughing. "Okay, let's bring our guests out," Sam told the audience. "Our first guest is a wizard, and very famous where he comes from. With a brave spirit to make up for his lack of hair care, it's Harry!"

The wizard walked out, waving his hand to the crowd. Then he went to sit down on one of the empty couches.

"Our next guest is a robot who went from ordinary lab assistant to fighter of numerous world threats," Snake announced. "He's no quitter, and yet he's designed to be a kid! Give it up for Mega Man!"

Mega Man smiled and waved as he walked onstage and sat next to Harry on the couch.

"Harry, Mega Man, welcome to the show," Snake said.

"Thanks, good to be here," Harry said.

"Me too," Mega Man added.

"So, the first two competitors to be eliminated right after the merge," Sam said. What was it like, knowing the teams were split up?"

Harry replied with, "It felt really odd. All of a sudden, I'm competing against people who used to be on the same team as myself. To be fair, Moka and I retained a strong bond, but I didn't know what the others would do after that. Those I shared a team with, I mean."

"I had just decided to roll with it," Mega Man told Sam and Snake. "It was a competition, and while everyone on my team was really nice, I figured we would have to split up sooner or later."

"Wait, did you just say everyone on your team was nice?" Julie asked. "Because you were on the same team as both Ivy and Mandy. Those aren't exactly nice people."

Everyone glanced at Mandy, who just shrugged her shoulders. "She's not wrong."

"Besides, I was just happy to have made it further than last time," Mega Man pointed out.

"And have your lives changed since your eliminations?" Snake asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. In truth, Ron, Hermione, and a handful of my other friends are the only people from my world who watch this show. In fact, nearly everyone who attended Hogwarts when we went there were sent home under the guise of a vacation. That's why there weren't that many people there."

"And honestly, my life stayed pretty much the same," Mega Man pointed out. "But I did go back and watch every episode so far. I am amazed at a few of the things I missed. I wasn't there when Leo got separated from his team in Zimbabwe, and I didn't even know about that mess until I saw the episode."

"Same here," Harry said. "And wow, I had actually wondered why Yusei wasn't eliminated after the cave challenge. I would ask Nom Nom about it, but…" He looked at Nom Nom, who was still in his panic state.

This raised another question. "Speaking of Yusei, what do you two make of his issues with Lammy?" Sam asked.

"I think they both need to get it together," Mega Man said. "Lammy needs to realize that Yusei would do anything for her. At the same time, Yusei needs to remember that Lammy is only doing what she's been doing to protect him."

"It's clear that whatever is going on, it has to do with the necklace Lammy found," Harry stated. "After I arrived back home, I asked Hermione if she knew anything about it. Surprisingly, she said no, but promised to keep an eye out for any info she gets."

"Even Hermione had no clue?" Connie asked. "Wow."

Snake just shrugged. "It can't be helped. What we also want to know is who you guys want to win out of those left in the game."

Harry and Mega Man looked at each other and nodded. Then they said in unison, "Anyone but Ivy."

That got a laugh out of everyone in the studio, from audience to stage.

"Guess you share the same opinions as everyone else," Sam said.

"To be fair, she did get me eliminated," Mega Man said. "Speaking of which, did you all find out about my message from MMX?"

Toph, Jak and Daxter, Sonic, and Harry nodded.

"Just checking. Ivy caught me in the act, which is why she targeted me."

"And I feel like she would've started targeting me sooner or later, over my use of magic," Harry said.

"Quick, show hands." Sam said. "Who here has had their elimination influenced in some way by Ivy?"

Snake, Ash, Po, Toph, Deadpool, Jak/Daxter, Julie, Sonic, Mandy, and Mega Man raised their hands.

"Her hands are covered in a lot of your blood," Superman said. "I don't deal with her that much. She's usually Batman's problem. But when I learned she was getting on this season, I knew she would cause trouble."

"Wow, we may not all agree on most things, but at least we can all hate Ivy," Sonic stated.

"I can agree to that," Mandy said.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here we go again," Harry said.

"Hey, I'm actually looking forward to it this time," Deadpool spoke.

"Yeah, get our frustration out," said Mega Man.

(Author's Note: Obviously, everyone in TDE has had it with Ivy. Might as well sing a song about how much they hate her. This one has a fun rock and roll vibe. It's simply called, "Ivy".)

Mandy: _I wanted to believe her_

 _And be her partner in crime_

 _But all I got was a parachute_

 _I had run out of time_

Jak: _She pulled a sneaky one on us_

 _And made me go berserk_

Daxter: _And sent us both packing_

 _She is nothing but a jerk_

Ash: _She got my team to lose_

 _And put all the blame on me_

Pikachu: Pika!

Po: _She made me curse my appetite_

 _She did what I couldn't see_

Snake: _I think it's safe to say_

 _That Ivy's not gonna stop_

All: _She's going, going, going_

 _Can't wait til she takes the drop_

Mega Man: _It was clever guilt-tripping_

 _That did me in for good_

Julie: _I lost my time with Leo_

 _If I could go back, I would_

Sonic: _I guess there is such a thing_

 _As stopping just to look_

Deadpool: _I will not rest_

 _Until she's on my fishing hook_

Toph: _I think it's safe to say_

 _That Ivy's not gonna stop_

All: _She's going, going, going_

 _Can't wait til she takes the drop!_

Goku: _At least we have a reason_

 _To unite in this weird song_

Stan: _She's nothing but a monster_

 _We've been waiting for too long_

Dante: _To see her take the plunge_

 _While she looks back at her ploys_

Connie: _It will be too late for her_

 _She treats us all like toys_

All: _I think it's safe to say_

 _That Ivy's not gonna stop_

 _She's going, going, going_

 _Can't wait til she takes the-_

Jonny: HEY!

The music stopped abruptly as Jonny came marching onto the stage, carrying Plank in his hands.

"Stop the music! I'm here because something needs fixed."

Everyone looked scared. "Security," Sam said towards the curtain.

"Hey, let me get what I want done first," Jonny threatened before walking to the peanut gallery. Suddenly, he was directly in front of Mandy.

The devil child just looked at him. "Well? What do you want?"

Jonny was about to answer when Moka and Zelda ran onto the stage.

"We know we were supposed to wait for our cue, but we both heard the commotion and came to investigate," Zelda said. "What's this all about?"

Sam and Snake stared at them. "Uh, vampire with a split personality, that's Moka," Sam said hastily. "Princess of Hyrule, that's Zelda."

The girls both waved at the audience, their attention still focused on Jonny.

"As I was saying," Jonny said, his attention back on Mandy, "you bag of bones friend did this to my buddy!"

He held up Plank, who looked at everyone. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

Everyone onstage gasped.

"Did Plank just talk?" Moka asked.

"I think he did," Zelda replied.

"Was that Zelda's voice I heard?" Plank asked, and he was turned to face Zelda. "It is! You were the girl I partnered with in Niagara falls! Jonny! Bring me over to her!"

Shrugging, Jonny walked over to Zelda, who seemed a little confused for once in her life.

"So, missy, now that we've had a pretend wedding, I hope you've come to notice my charm," Plank told Zelda. "I mean, look at me. I'm not mahogany, but I do think myself worthy of being mahogany."

"Is it me, or is Plank trying to hit on Zelda?" Stan asked.

Plank kept speaking. "So how about it? You? Me? On a date? We could go to a furniture store and look at all the many fine tables. If it weren't for Jonny, I would wish to be a table myself."

Finally, Mandy, who was watching the whole thing, had reached her limit. "GRIM!"

Instantly, a blast of green fire erupted on the stage, and when it disappeared, the black-cloaked representation of Death appeared in its place.

"Okay, what is it now?" Grim asked, looking annoyed.

In response, Mandy pointed at Plank.

"Wait, you had me throw off my busy schedule for this?" Grim asked. "Sheesh, I can't work for five minutes without you or Billy calling me? I have a job to do, mon."

"Then hurry it up and turn that annoying piece of wood back to normal or I shove your arm up your skull again."

Knowing Mandy was serious, Grim hastily turned to Plank, who was still trying to hit on Zelda.

"If I had legs, I'm sure I would be a really good dancer," Plank said. "And I may be small, but don't let that get to you."

"Zelda, I need you to step back," Grim told the princess, who went to the other couch, where Moka was now sitting with Harry and Mega Man. Grim then zapped Plank with a tiny lightning bolt. Immediately, he stopped talking.

"That should do it," Grim said.

Sure enough, Plank was just an inanimate piece of wood again. Jonny took him and hugged him tightly.

"Yay! I have my buddy back to normal!" He would've celebrated more, but that security finally showed up and grabbed Jonny, taking him backstage.

"Okay, we're going. Don't have to push me."

Everyone looked as Jonny was escorted out, Plank firmly in his grasp. "I was not ready for today," Zelda said.

Snake shook his head. "Well, we still have to get on with the show. Moka and Zelda, welcome."

The girls both smiled. "Hi guys," Moka said, waving at everyone.

"So Zelda," Snake said, "you managed to gain a spot in the game, only to end up right back here. Did you think you would be eliminated this soon?"

"Yes, actually. I can safely say, without ego, that I was a threat in the game. Ivy knew it, everyone knew it. It was smart of them to strike first."

"Good answer," Sam said. "And what about you, Moka? What do you make of your time on the show."

"I thought it was fun," Moka stated. "Scary in places, but fun. I met some really nice friends. Some human like my friend Tsukune from back home, and others like me, who aren't exactly normal."

"And what about your…." Sam hesitated, and Moka knew she meant Inner Moka.

"She's bummed I got eliminated, but oh well."

Toph looked at her. "So that inner version pops out whenever your rosary comes off?"

"Yep. Only Tsukune has even managed to take it off. I can't do it myself. The rosary is to seal off my real powers. I got it when I was a child. Inner Moka is a completely separate person. We just share the same body, and she takes hold whenever the rosary is off."

"Guess that makes sense," Sam said.

Zelda looked at the peanut gallery. "Nom Nom, are you okay? You look sick."

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE NOT A FRIEND OF JAR JAR!"

Silence. Then Zelda said, "Who's Jar Jar?"

"Don't ask," Deadpool said.

A few people laughed. "So we're down to the final seven players," Sam said. "Moka, Zelda, who do you want to win? Or is it anyone but Ivy?"

"I would like Double D to win," Moka said. "He's a good friend, though I wouldn't mind anyone but Ivy."

"Personally, I want it to be Leo," Zelda stated. "He's royalty like me, but he's also a nice person. Besides, I think if he doesn't win, he's going to be in huge trouble with his father."

Everyone nodded. They had all heard of the kind of man Leo's father was.

Suddenly, an intern walked onto the stage and whispered something in Sam's ear while also handing her a piece of paper. She whispered back to him, then nodded, and the intern left.

"We just got an interesting little development," she said. "There are two messages that have been sent to the Aftermath. This should be interesting. The first one is a letter."

 _What Is This Message? Well, It Is An AD!_

 _Put This OC In The Contest. He Got A Rectangle Head And Wheels On The Bottom Of His Legs! His Eyes Are Blue! He Got A Metal Red Fist And A Taser For His Hands! He Got An Antenna That Glows Red! He Got Circular Eyes! He Is A Robot! His Body Is Silver. His Skin Is Flexible But Is Strong! He Knows He Is Fake!_

 _Get Today_

 _From: Mystery And # & $ To: Sam And Snake_

"Well that's certainly interesting," Snake said. "Perhaps if there is a third season. Who knows?"

"But we still have the second message," said Sam. "Let's watch it."

The screen lowered again and turned on.

 **(Message for the Aftermath, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open on a Lucario and a Gardevoir, who seem to be setting up the camera. A voice can be heard offscreen.)**

 **Story: ...you're busy? S***. Oh well, I'll do some research of my own and update you on the situation. Good luck with that poltergeist, Sam.**

 **(Story walks onscreen, pocketing a cell phone.)**

 **Story: Well, the Winchester boys are unavailable at the moment, so...(notices the camera) We're rolling already? Ruka, Joy, why didn't you tell me?**

 **Ruka: (holding up a sign) "You were on the phone."**

 **Story: (shrugs) Okay, you got me there. (turns to the camera) Helloooo, Aftermath crew! The Lucario's Ruka, the Gardevoir's Joy, and I, of course, need no introduction.**

 **(Ruka and Joy wave)**

 **Story: We're in the final seven now! There's sure to be plenty of excitement from this moment onwards...personally I'm rooting for either Leo or one-half of Gothic Nerdery, my new ship name for Gaz and Double D.**

 **Joy: (holding up a sign) "It will never catch on."**

 **Story: (rolls eyes) Whatever. Anyways, it's been exciting watching what will happen throughout the show...especially since I, myself, have affected several different outcomes! Ruka, ROLL TAPE!**

 **Ruka: "You could've at least said 'please'." (He presses a button, and the clip show runs)**

 **(Clip of Deadpool reacting to Story's first-ever good-luck message)**

 **(Clip of Story in a kimono running from a ticked-off Genji)**

 **(Clip of Story warning Julie about Blaineley)**

 **(Clip of Story introducing Shroomy)**

 **(Clip of Story and Pikahuna the Alolan Raichu going over plans to destroy Nohr.)**

 **(Clip of Story fleeing the wrath of the Nohrian army)**

 **(Clip of Story on the champion's chair with Sea Bunny the Pyukumuku.)**

 **(Clip of Story riding Oceana the Kyogre in the void, with two Pheramosa flying behind her)**

 **(Clip of...Story dragging Ben and Julie into a dark alley? Why did that get recorded?)**

 **(Clip of Ivy being savagely beaten up by Zora the Zoroark)**

 **(Clip of Story tied to a chair, apologizing for what she did)**

 **(Clip of Story in the Millenium Falcon. The clip show pauses for a second here.)**

 **V.O.: Since the movie's been out for months now, we can tell you what Story was doing then: she had kidnapped Kylo Ren and was trying to find the best therapist in the galaxy for him. Sadly, this quest was abandoned for unspecified reasons. Now, back to the show.**

 **(Clip of Story rocking out to Taylor Swift)**

 **(Clip of Story with Ragdoll the Mimikyu on a beach)**

 **(Clip of the sad Mareep with a guitar)**

 **(Clip of Story showing off her Pokemon)**

 **(The clip show stops here, and we return to Story, Ruka, and Joy. Story is smiling, and she wipes a tear from her face)**

 **Story: Ah, memories. Anyways, enough of the past! Time to talk about the present and future! For example...(gets a serious look on her face) Lammy, I know you probably won't watch this, but...I've been in contact with as many supernatural experts as I could find. The Winchester brothers, both Ghostbuster teams, Scrooge McDuck, you name it. I promise I'll find a way to destroy that necklace.**

 **Ruka: "And get you back together with Yusei, but that's starting to become a secondary goal at this point."**

 **Story: What he said. Also: Sam, Snake! Congrats on being the longest-lasting couple on the show at this point in time! Your reward should be in the mail as we speak! And Deadpool! I love your work on Morning Merc! And good news: I don't know if you've thought about this yet, but, on the off chance that Total Drama Everything 3 comes around and you get picked to be on it again, I think I've found a suitable replacement for your show. Come on out, special guest!**

 **(An anthropomorphic duck wearing a blue shirt comes onscreen)**

 **Story: Meet Dewey Duck, host of the hit web show "Dewey Dew-Night"! I met him while asking his great-uncle Scrooge for advice on a certain necklace.**

 **Dewey: (nods) If Morning Merc is unable to continue for TDE 3, I'll help fill the void with my own talk show!**

 **Story: And I'll co-host!**

 **Dewey: That's ri–wait, we never agreed to that.**

 **Story: Um, pretty sure we did.**

 **(The two begin to bicker, causing Ruka and Joy to hastily step in front of the camera)**

 **Ruka: "Looks like that's all the time we have left, folks."**

 **Joy: "We hope to see you again!"**

 ***end***

"That is one strange girl," Goku said.

Sam kept looking at the screen. "Well how about that?"

"What did she get us anyway?" Snake asked.

As if on cue, several interns started rolling a huge cake onto the stage. Everyone gasped at the size. In pink frosting letters on the side were "Congrats Sam and Snake!"

"How did that even fit in the mail?" Sam asked, surprised at the sheer size of bakery right in front of her.

"At least she's thoughtful," Snake said. "Story, if you're watching, thanks."

Even Mandy couldn't hide her shock. "First Jonny shows up, and now this? Could this day get any weirder?"

She got that answer a few seconds later. As Sam and Snake stepped towards the cake, the top suddenly opened up, and several heads popped out.

"SURPRISE!"

Sam and Snake's jaws dropped when the recognized the people who just came out of the cake. Two were girls wearing similar suits to Sam's, but the blonde was wearing a red suit, and the girl with black hair was wearing yellow. Also in the group was a man with long hair and glasses.

"Clover?! Alex?!"

"Otacon?!"

The guests started climbing out of the cake. "Story hired us to hide in the cake and surprise you guys," Alex said.

"Talk about over the top," Snake said.

"I am super happy to be able to help out with this," Clover said. "Though I hated being in there. Too stuffy."

Otacon shrugged. "I liked it. It smelled like a bakery shop in there."

Sam and Snake smiled. "Thank, guys," Snake said. Then he and Sam shared a light kiss.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"I know," Deadpool said. "CAKE FIGHT!"

"Oh, I'm moving away from this," Clover said. "Not my hair."

Quickly, everyone onstage got off their seats, ran to the cake, grabbed a handful, and started chucking. It became so crazy that even Clover was caught. However, instead of mourning over her ruined hair, she decided to ignore it and join the fun.

Eventually, Sam and Snake tangled themselves away from the cake carnage and faced the audience. Some people in the first few rows were covered in cake themselves.

"Sorry about the mess, guys," Snake said, having to raise his voice due to the pandemonium behind him. "At least you can say you were hit by cake thrown at the Aftermath."

"We're going to do one more Aftermath episode when we get to the Final Three," Sam said. "So stay tuned for that."

"Also, remember to keep watching Total Drama Everything 2! We're down to the wire! Seven competitors! Things are getting intense!"

"So keep watching and we'll all see you next time!"

The audience cheered as Sam and Snake went back into the cake fight, flinging cake at anyone they pleased.

 **(Later that night…)**

That very same night, something strange happened.

Almost everyone who was ever a competitor on Total Drama Everything, first or second season, whether or not they were still on the plane, had the same dream.

A pair of glowing red eyes appeared amid a cloud of thick black smoke. These eyes seemed beautiful, yet evil, at the same time. And in this dream, a few sentences could be heard.

" _All of you, be prepared. I am coming._ "

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Talk about foreshadowing.**

 **Unlike the last two times, there wasn't much in the way of drama, but there was still a lot of weird things that may have had some people question their sanity. Jonny showed up to demand a fix for his pal Plank, who seemed to have taken a liking for Zelda. Yikes. On top of that, Storygirl000 sends both information and a large cake filled with two spies and a scientist. Fun times.**

 **We also got a crazy musical number about how now the entire group is against Ivy. Who could blame them? But hey, she is a really fun villain to write.**

 **And that ending. Perhaps it could be a sign of things to come? And note, I did say "almost". Someone didn't have that dream. I think you can guess that for yourselves.**

 **Anyway, Story's message and the OC thing will certainly bring up some questions. Yes, I do plan on doing a Total Drama Everything 3, and it is never too early to give me suggestions on characters. This time, I will only have five veterans, and seventeen newbies. The poll for the veterans will be up when I reach my final five, but there is one veteran I wish to add in myself, as well as my own personal newbie pick.**

 **In addition, I am also making my own season of the Ridonculous Race. Unlike TDE, however, I have picked most of the teams myself, but I am willing to take suggestions if you have one that I think would be perfect. I have a returning RR team, a few veterans of the original Total Drama, maybe a TDE team, and more. Teams I've come up with range from a team with a Satanic bassist, to a team with an ice-cold Huntress in training, to a team of Pokémon criminals. So watch out for that, because when TDE2 is done, I plan on doing TDE3 and the Ridonculous Race at the same time, alternating between stories.**

 **With that said, there's still info on the next chapter to get to.**

 **That strange dream bothers the remaining competitors, some more than others. But there's no rest for the weary. Chris reveals a hidden recording studio on the plane, and everyone must get their creative juices flowing and record songs that will be hitting radio stations all across the multiverse. Some people use the song to hide their feelings. Others use them to reveal them. In the end, one competitor's mistake leads to the shocking elimination of a completely different person.**

 **Speaking of which, I will need help in writing these songs too, so if you wish to give me a good song someone can sing, that would be fantastic.**

 **While you wait for the next chapter to come out, remember to read and review, fave and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, give me good-luck messages and audition tapes, and I shall see you soon.**

 **Until then, TheMasterKat out!**


	31. The Sound of Music (And Madness)!

**We have more questions popping up, a chance to show musical talent, and a surprise elimination all in one crazy chapter.**

 **Even with all that, this chapter is pretty much the calm before the storm. Eventually, you will see why.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris' recap: "Last time on Total Drama Everything 2, I decided to be lazy for once and simply rehash a previous World Tour challenge. And you know what? I don't regret it, because it was awesome. We stopped at Niagara Falls, where everyone ended up married. Not really, but you get the idea. While some pairs weren't bad, like Gaz and Double D, and Leo and Ruby managed to handle it well, others fell apart, like Lammy and the brainwashed Yusei. And Zelda? She got unlucky by getting paired up with a piece of wood known as Plank. Somehow, she actually managed to make her way to the final round, where she battled Yusei and Lammy for the victory. During the fight, Lammy had heard enough of both Yusei comparing her to Ivy, and everyone else's pleading to do something about it. So for the umpteenth time this season, Yusei was slapped back into reality and quickly got his head in the game, and he and Lammy defeated Zelda. With Ivy still immune from last time, everyone decided to boot Zelda, mainly because of her threat level but also as a slap in the face (not literally this time) to Ivy, who really wanted a crack at the princess. We're down to seven competitors, and things are getting more hectic. Will Yusei and Lammy stop being awkward? Will Ivy continue her reign of terror? Will other strange things come into play? All this and more, right here. On Total. Drama. Everything 2!"

 ***theme song***

" _All of you, be prepared. I am coming."_

 _Those red eyes, surrounded by the black fog...those glowing blood-red eyes...nearly everyone found themselves in the fog, looking at those eyes…_

" _I am coming"_

...and everyone in Economy woke right up, looking around.

Leo, Ruby, Gaz, Ivy, and Double D looked at each other. It was still the middle of the night. The look on their faces told each other all they needed to know.

"You guys too?" Leo whispered.

Everyone nodded, while Ruby muttered, "Yeah."

They sat in silence for another second, then Ivy shrugged and went back to sleep. But for everyone else, they knew sleeping would be trouble now.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Yusei looked out the window at the starry sky, trying to understand the dream he had just woken up from. Those red eyes seemed to go right into his soul. And the way the woman's voice said " _All of you…_ ", it made him wonder if more people had the same dream. He had the strange feeling more people on the plane had indeed seen those eyes.

Hoping for an answer, he peeked his head up from the reclined first-class chair and saw Lammy, way at the other side of the room. She was still sound asleep. ' _Lucky_ ,' Yusei thought.

Laying back down, Yusei tried to get the image of those eyes out of his head. ' _It's just a dream_ ,' he thought. ' _Nothing more._ '

Even so, he had the strange feeling that he was just lying to himself.

 **(The next morning…)**

Everyone except Lammy was in the cafeteria. And with the exception of Ivy, they all looked worn out. Double D yawned for the third time that morning, and things were quiet.

"Wow, you guys look like you've just sat through a really long history lesson," Ivy said, looking at everyone as she filed her nails.

"I wish," Double D said wearily. "No kidding. I really wish I had just sat through a history lesson."

Yusei looked at him. "Well, so do I. Better a history lesson than some dream with glowing red eyes."

"Red eyes?" Leo asked, suddenly interested.

"Don't tell me you had the same dream," Gaz told Yusei.

"Where the voice of some woman said she was coming?" Ruby asked. "Yusei, did you have the same dream the rest of us did?"

The duelist nodded. "Looks like it. She sounded like she meant it, that's for sure. But why would all of us have the same exact dream?"

Gaz shrugged and said, "Who knows? But I do want to know one thing."

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"Ivy, you had the same exact dream, right?"

Ivy smirked. "No, really? Maybe me waking up at the same time as you guys wasn't obvious enough."

"Well, how come you actually slept through the rest of the night after that?" Gaz asked.

"She's right. I don't think any of the rest of us were able to sleep with those eyes in our memories," Double D said.

Hearing this, Ivy just said, "Unlike the rest of you, I don't let myself get disturbed by silly dreams. Besides, that was nowhere near the most unsettling thing I had ever seen or heard."

"Except we don't think that was a silly dream," Leo told her. "Remember that."

At that moment, Lammy walked into the room. Somehow, she actually looked well-rested.

"Top of the morning, guys," she said cheerfully.

Gaz shook her head and told the lamb, "Easy for you to say."

That remark made Lammy take notice of the tired looks on most of the others. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "You all look like you just sat through a really long history lesson."

"That comparison has already been made," Double D stated.

"You mean you also managed to sleep despite that weird dream?" Ruby asked Lammy.

"What dream?"

"The one with the red eyes?" Leo asked.

Lammy shook her head, but seemed more alert about the situation. "I didn't have a dream like that. Glowing red eyes?"

Hearing this, the other six looked at her. Even Ivy seemed surprised this time. "Wait, so you didn't have a dream involving black fog and glowing red eyes?" Double D asked.

"And the woman speaking?" Ivy asked.

The point about the woman speaking in the dream made Lammy pause. "Woman speaking?"

"Yeah, the rest of us all had that dream," Leo said. "And the voice, she said we had to be prepared, because she was coming."

All of a sudden, Lammy was looking nervous. "And did she say her name?"

Everyone shook their heads. But that wasn't enough to quell Lammy's anxiety.

"Uh, Lammy?" Yusei asked cautiously. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Lammy said. Then she looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, look at the time. It's time for me to give my guitar its daily polishing. Everyone, I enjoyed this conversation, but I'm afraid I'm busy. Bye!" She hastily left the room, leaving everyone confused.

It seemed like forever before Ruby broke the silence. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Yusei said. "But I wonder." He stood up and went after Lammy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Things have started to hit a really interesting turn," Leo said. "This dream we all had, it's nothing to ignore. The oddest part about it is that almost all of us had the same exact dream last night. Except for Lammy. Why didn't she have it?"**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lammy sat in the cargo hold, sighing in relief. "That was close," she muttered, sitting against the door. She then pulled out the ruby necklace. The one that had been stuck on her since Egypt.

This time, there was no denying it. Whatever it was that had connections to this necklace, it was starting to make its move. While she was telling the truth about not having the dream last night, she had been having these recurring dreams ever since she came back into the competition. Those eyes, the fog, and the voice. All were there.

Suddenly, a loud banging on the door made Lammy jump. She heard Yusei's voice. "Lammy? Are you in there?"

Lammy groaned. Yusei was the last person she wanted to talk to. But ever since Niagara Falls, a sort of peace had emerged between the two. While they were still uncomfortably awkward around each other, at least they were on speaking terms again.

Slowly, Lammy opened the door. "Sorry, it's just that if I don't polish my guitar, I'm going to go nuts."

"I guess that makes sense, but the way you left doesn't make me that confident," Yusei said.

"You should know how worried I get when my guitar is not looking its best," Lammy reminded him.

Knowing she was lying, but deciding not to press the subject further out of fear of making things worse, Yusei backed away. "Alright, I was just a little concerned," he said as he closed the door.

Good thing that was over. Lammy looked at her necklace, sighing.

"I have to find my way to get rid of you, and fast," she said to the ruby.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Wakko was carrying a small box with a message device on top. "Special delivery for Gaz and Double D! Special Delivery for Gaz and Dou-"

"SHHHHHH!" Double D and Gaz shushed Wakko, knowing if Ivy heard, she would have an excuse to get them kicked off. Luckily, Ivy was in another room.

"Are you trying to get us eliminated?" Gaz whispered.

"Oh." Smiling, Wakko handed them the device and box. "Let's see who it is this time," Double D said, turning on the device.

 **(Gaz and Double D's message, submitted by Storygirl000)**

 **(We open in a room filled with notebooks and stacks of paper, all apparently related to the supernatural. In the center of the room are Story and Dib; the former is furiously scribbling something into another notebook, while the latter is using a tablet to video-chat with someone.)**

 **Dib: ...so yeah, we're starting to get a pretty good idea of what this thing is. Thanks again, Sam.**

 **Sam: (V.O.) Any time.**

 **(Dib shuts off the tablet and turns to Story.)**

 **Dib: We're rolling.**

 **Story: We are? (turns to face the camera) We are! Hey, Double D and Gaz! Story and Dib here, with an update on what's going on with Lammy.**

 **Dib: Hey, sis. (waves, then picks up a notebook) So, you and Double D may have had the same weird dream last night, and we might have figured out the cause.**

 **Story: Spoiler alert: it's Lammy's necklace.**

 **Dib: Thanks to the assistance of several other paranormal experts and several days of research, we currently have two different hypotheses on what the necklace actually is. Story?**

 **Story: (holds up a picture of the necklace, apparently trapped by iron bars) Our first hypothesis is that the necklace is a prison for some sort of ancient evil. When Lammy found it and put it on, said evil being started to regain their power, and they might be able to escape the necklace if they're not stopped soon. We recommend launching the necklace into space if this is the case.**

 **Dib: (holds up a picture of the necklace with a drawing of Lewis Pepper coming out of it) Our second hypothesis is that the necklace is possessed by a malevolent spirit who can manipulate the minds of others, and is planning on fully possessing Lammy to do something generically evil. Our recommendation in this case is to kill it with fire, which is why this message comes with a lighter and a full can of hairspray. You could also use it on Ivy in a pinch.**

 **Story: We hope that our research helps you guys get further in the competition. Oh! And–**

 **(Suddenly, the wall behind Story and Dib is blasted open, revealing Zim in full combat mode.)**

 **Zim: DIB! YOU WILL PAY FOR TRAPPING ME OUTSIDE IN THE RAIN!**

 **Story: (pulls out baseball bat) COME AT ME, ALIEN BOY!**

 **Dib: (sighs) Good luck, you two.**

 ***end***

"I have to admit, she really knows everyone," Double D said, looking in the box and pulling out the lighter and hairspray. "Thy do know we can't burn the necklace or throw it into space because Lammy can't take it off, right?"

"What's weird is that Dib normally wouldn't help me with this kind of stuff. We usually can't stand each other."

Double D already knew that; he had heard Gaz complaining about her brother all the time. "So why is he trying to help here?"

"My guess is either he's helping because this mess is supernatural stuff written all over it, which he loves, or he hopes that, by me winning the competition, he thinks I will give him some so he can finally get the funds for his latest plan to expose Zim as an alien."

Double D held up the lighter and hairspray. "So what do we do with these?"

"Well that idea of using these on Ivy appealed to me."

"Please don't."

"Chill, I would only use it to scare her."

The nerd nodded. "Oh, okay. Still messed up, but better than the alternative."

Then the intercom turned on, making them jump. "Hello, final seven! I need everyone to head into the cafeteria, and get ready to get your creative juices flowing."

Double D laughed a little. "Well, we're already in here. That was easy."

So they simply waited for everyone else to walk back into the room. Once everyone was in there, Chris walked in, followed by Chef and the Warners.

"First of all, let me say my congratulations to you all for making it to the final seven," Chris said. "Around two-thirds of your fellow competitors are gone, and you are all that's left. You should be patting yourselves on the back for making it this far."

"Quick question," Ruby asked. "Did you have the same dream as most of us did? Black fog, woman's voice, red eyes?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope, but I know what you're talking about. I got calls from most of the others involved with the show, like Deadpool and Maya, and apparently they all had the kind of dream you just mentioned."

The competitors looked at each other, shocked. Everyone? The same dream?

"No big deal, huh?" Leo asked Ivy.

"Shut up."

"But now is not the time to worry about it, because it's time for your next challenge. And this time, it's all happening right here on the plane. No destination this time."

Yusei asked, "No destination? Then what are we going to do?"

"I'm glad you asked. Now follow me."

Everyone stood up and followed Chris as he walked down the hall and into the cargo hold. As they walked in, they saw Chris walk to a seemingly innocuous wall. Chris then tapped on the wall three times with the palm of his hand. A microphone suddenly popped out in front of him.

"Password required," said a robotic voice coming from the wall.

"Chris, awesome TV host."

Behind him, Gaz snorted. "Dude, really?" she asked.

Nonetheless, the wall suddenly started to fold away. "Accepted. Welcome."

The wall became fully out of view, and everyone stood in awe. What they saw was an impressive-looking recording studio and booth, with all the required instrumentation and everything. Several musical instruments and other music-making machines sat at the side.

"You have got to be kidding me," Leo said.

"Nope," Chris said. "When I got this plane as a replacement for the old one, I didn't want things to be exactly the same as what came before it. So I asked for a few...changes, so to speak."

Lammy couldn't hide her admiration. "This is super cool," she said.

"So what are we doing with this?" Ruby asked.

"Isn't it obvious? For today's challenge, you're going to be writing your own song and recording it. On top of that, the song you write is indeed going to be hitting radio stations across the multiverse. The Warners will be the judges, there to decide which song they think is the best. The person with the best song will win invincibility, first-class, and a very big responsibility."

"Which is?" Ivy asked.

"The winner of today's challenge will be responsible for casting the sole vote to eliminate one of the others."

This announcement made everyone's mouths drop. It also brought joy.

"Now, in order to make the instrumentation, you may use the instruments or the music machines provided. However, you must create the lyrics yourself, and you must provide the vocals. Luckily, while a good singing voice wouldn't hurt, the Warners have promised they wouldn't take it fully into consideration. So even if you have the worst voice ever, you can win if the song itself more than makes up for it."

"But I still hope none of you bust my eardrums," Yakko said. "It's bad enough hearing you as a group, but now each of you bozos have your own song. Your own piece of torture for the rest of us."

"Hey!" everyone exclaimed.

Chris started laughing. "He's not wrong. Anyway, you guys have until six o'clock in our current time zone (which we will make sure to not leave until the challenge ends) tonight to make your songs. Don't worry, many famous artists have written hit songs in less time than what you have. When six rolls around, you will all come in here to record what you have made. The studio itself will be open until then, as will all areas of the plane except my cabin. That said, good luck."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Nothing to make me happier than playing a little bit of music," Lammy said happily.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I really have no idea what kind of song would fit me," Leo stated.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I don't really feel like sabotaging the others today," Ivy told the camera. "I have my own ways of winning."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is so cool," Ruby said. "I have always wanted to write my own song."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I wonder if I can make a hardcore heavy metal song," Gaz said. "And the more it's against Ivy, the better."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Something subtle, yet interesting," Double D said. "Shouldn't be too hard."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This may actually be a good thing," Yusei stated. "There are things I can't say normally, but I think a song will help me get them out."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ivy walked out of the studio and cargo hold, carrying a few machines so she could get to work. Once she was outside, Leo quickly beckoned everyone else to hang back. The group looked at him.

"If any of us wins this," he whispers, "I want to make sure we're all in agreement. No matter what, we're getting rid of Ivy."

Everyone nodded. "As if it weren't right in our faces," Gaz whispered.

They all then split up, each heading to different areas of the plane. Lammy stayed in the studio; Leo went to the far end of the cargo hold (so as not to disturb Lammy); Yusei went to first-class; Double D and Gaz went to the cafeteria; Ruby went to Economy; and Ivy decided to stay in the hallway.

When he got into first-class, Yusei immediately sat down, paper and pencil in hand. He already knew the kind of song he wanted to write. The same was said for Lammy and Leo. However, others were more stumped.

"Writing a song can't be too difficult, right?" Double D asked.

 **(Twenty minutes later…)**

Gaz and Double D were both surrounded by several crumpled up pieces of paper.

"How many ideas does that make?" Gaz asked.

"I do not know. I lost count."

Then Gaz picked up one of the pieces of paper. "Guess it really is harder than I thought." However, she noticed Double D had turned his attention back to trying to write lyrics. Hatching an idea, she threw the paper, and it bounced off his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"No reason."

Rolling his eyes, Double D took another piece of paper and threw it at Gaz. Right on target. Gaz looked at him, amused.

"Oh, so that's how you want to do it, huh?" she asked. "Alright then."

She grabbed another crumpled paper and threw it on Double D, who was hit in the stomach. Laughing, they kept throwing the discarded ideas at each other, having a blast.

"You suck at throwing," Gaz said.

"Oh, ha ha."

As they had their paper fight, Ivy heard the commotion from the hallway. Curious, she tried taking a peek through the window to see what was making the noise. What she saw made her scream in delight. Gaz and Double D, having fun together. Gaz was even laughing. She never laughs!

Whatever the case, Ivy began to wonder. Were these two already together? Even if they weren't, they certainly weren't doing what they had been doing when the season started: Gaz thinking of Double D as a complete nerd, and Double D thinking of Gaz as this dark child who could scare him without even trying.

To be fair, both those assumptions were accurate.

At any rate, Ivy decided she would have to find out more. If these two were indeed more than friends, she would have the excuse to get rid of her biggest threat in the game.

Back in the cafeteria, Gaz and Double got tired of throwing all that paper around and sat down, both still laughing.

"Who knew you could laugh?" Double D asked.

"I know. It's scary."

"We should probably get back to work, though."

"Yeah."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Not one word, Dib," Gaz threatened.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lammy had decided to forego the use of her own guitar for the challenge. Instead of making some sort of rock song, she wanted to do something calmer. So she was strumming an acoustic guitar, hoping to find the right melody for the lyrics she came up with.

"How are you doing over there?" she asked Leo, pausing her strumming to look over at him.

"Brainstorming. You?"

"Pretty much the same thing."

"Okay, cool."

The lamb went back to strumming the guitar. She already knew what song she wanted to do. This was her chance to get it through to Yusei's head that even though she loved him, her issues were something she had to face by herself.

Leo, on the other hand, decided to do a little something happier: ever since the last challenge, he had been thinking about Julie more often than he normally would. This was the perfect chance to write the kind of love song he figured she would like.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Ruby hastily jotted down the lyrics she came up with on a piece of paper. She was excited to finally be able to get her own song out there.

As she wrote, she suddenly noticed Yusei walking in. "Oh, hey," she said. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, just taking a quick break. No big deal."

Yusei sat down, and then asked, "Hey, I have a quick question, Ruby."

"Sure, what is it?"

"How do you think I should approach this song? I am kinda hoping to use it to get a response out of Lammy. Something that should convince her to tell the truth."

Ruby stared at him confused. "Okay, why the heck would you come to someone like me for this? Pretty sure Leo knows more on the subject more than I do."

"I thought the same thing, but…"

"But he's working in the same room as Lammy?"

"Yeah."

This made Ruby shrug. "I guess music would be the most effective way to get the message to her, since she is a musician. I say don't go for some angsty rock song. Instead, something simple. Easy as pie."

"Figured it would come to that. Thanks."

 **(Montage time since I can't think of anything else to fill up the story until we get to the songs…)**

The competitors made great progress as the day rolled on. Everyone tested out several melodies with the instruments and machines to see what would be the best one. Gaz and Double D gave each other a few ideas, since they had agreed to help each other out. Yusei kept mouthing his lyrics to himself so he would get them memorized. Leo was trying to use a pencil as a drumstick, thinking of an idea. Ivy seemed relaxed as she worked. Lammy was perfecting her guitar melodies. And Ruby clapped her hands, happy that she had something excellent to present for the challenge.

 **(Montage over…)**

Everyone walked back into the studio, all of their songs prepared. Chris stared at them, waiting.

"Alright guys, it's time for this competition to get underway," he said. "As I told you all earlier, each of you will take turns playing your songs in the recording booth. The Warners will give you comments on how good the song is, from lyrics to sound. Remember that these songs will also be going out across the multiverse, so I hope you don't have something that will humiliate me or you. The one whom the Warners have deemed to have the best song will win first-class and the right to choose the unlucky person to be eliminated tonight. Simple as that."

Everyone looked at each other, nervousness all around.

"To determine the order of who's going when, we're simply drawing names from a hat," Chris continued. "When I call your name, it will be your turn. Is everybody ready?"

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Gaz told him. "Let's get this over with."

"Sheesh, don't have to be so grouchy about it. Anyway, Yakko, may I see your hat?"

"You got it, boss," Yakko said, removing his hat from his head. Chris dropped in several slips of paper, each containing the name of a competitor. After mixing them, he handed the hat back to Yakko, who pulled a slip of paper out.

"Here we go," Chris said as Yakko handed him the paper. He unfolded it and read what it said. "And the first person to play their song is Ruby!"

Everyone looked at Ruby, who smiled. "I was hoping I would get to go first." She handed Wakko a CD she made of the instrumentation for her song, and walked into the recording booth.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Ruby said as she stepped to the sound mic, and Wakko put in the CD.

(Author's Note: The first one off the bat is our favorite Huntress-in-training, Ruby. In figuring out what kind of song she would match, I ultimately decided to have a happy pop-like tone, to match her childlike but carefree and brave personality (again, before Phase 3). It's also a nod from Ruby to Sonic, personally my favorite new couple this season. This song is called "Where The Wind Blows".)

Ruby: _Don't want to be nailed down_

 _Can't stand another sorry frown_

 _Never to be stuck in place_

 _Stagnation is a big disgrace_

 _Gotta make my very own path_

 _Other people may have laughed_

 _But I know what it's all about, see_

 _Not the destination but the journey_

 _Humans and hedgehogs know all this_

 _And I'll tell you why._

…

 _We are drifters_

 _We are free spirits_

 _Our hearts beat fast, we cannot sit_

 _We cannot rest_

 _Nor can we cry_

 _Or we might as well just give up and die_

 _No matter what we go through_

 _We all know where to go_

 _Where the wind blows_

…

 _Where the wind blows_

…

 _This all may just sound so weird_

 _But you gotta give the time to hear_

 _I can only live one way_

 _Live today like it's my last day_

 _Why bother just sitting on that couch_

 _If all it does is make you a shouch?_

 _I gotta fly, and I gotta move_

 _Nothing for me but to get in the groove_

 _Humans and hedgehogs know all this_

 _And I'll tell you why_

 _Yeah, I'll tell you why_

 _..._

 _We are drifters_

 _We are free spirits_

 _Our hearts beat fast, we cannot sit_

 _We cannot rest_

 _Nor can we cry_

 _Or we might as well just give up and die_

 _I can't sit down_

 _I can't be shut_

 _Gotta just keep looking up_

 _Just keep running_

 _Never give in_

 _Because then we all will win_

 _No matter what we go through_

 _We all know where to go_

 _Where the wind blows_

…

 _Where the wind blows_

…

 _Where the wind blows…_

The music stopped as Ruby sang the final line, and the competitors all clapped, impressed.

Chris nodded in appreciation. "That wasn't bad. Judges?"

Yakko started. "What I noticed is that the song definitely appeals to our own carefree and awesome lives, but it more perfectly matches you. You're a sweet, carefree girl, but also not afraid to step in if need be."

"I agree," Wakko pointed out. "While I felt the lyrics didn't make sense a couple of times, it gave us all a moment of just feeling good and having no worry. Staying optimistic, no matter what happens."

"And while we think the instrumentation might have been better, and I mean that it seemed a little too quickly put together," Dot added, "we like the message most of all. Personally, I just want to get out and see if I can be blown by the wind outside."

"Please don't," Ruby said. "I didn't mean it literally."

"Darn. But it was fun to listen to. And the slight nod to Sonic was a nice touch."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you," she said, stepping out of the booth.

"And with that, Ruby has set the bar respectively high, making her song the one to beat," Chris told the group. "Let's see if our next singer can do any better."

Taking the cue, Yakko put his hand in the hat and drew another slip of paper out, then handed it to Chris, who unfolded it and read the name.

"Our next person to sing is...Yusei!"

The duelist nodded. "Alright," he said.

Not even looking at anyone, he handed his instrumental CD to the Warners and walked into the booth. He grabbed onto the mic and waited as the music began to play.

(Author's Note: As opposed to Ruby's lighthearted and happy tune, now we get to the other side of the spectrum. Yusei has been looking for a way all season to tell Lammy his own feelings regarding their falling out. What better way than to sing about it? This song is meant to have an acoustic, bluesy sound, something that Trent from the original Total Drama would write. So here's "So Cold".)

Yusei: _I try real hard to be whole,_

 _But I can't fill the gap in my soul._

 _We were happy together_

 _Happy as could be_

 _But then it got so cold_

 _..._

 _Now it's haunting me and I can't sleep_

 _Sometimes my mind is going in too deep_

 _Can't deal with this forever_

 _So I must try and see_

 _How it got so cold_

…

 _Don't you see what you mean to me_

 _You should know what this has all been for me_

 _Maybe I should just give in, but I know_

 _I can't give up, I cannot let you go_

 _Don't you see what we used to be_

 _Before it all came crashing down on me_

 _But why?_

 _Well, I don't know._

…

 _I understand the truth is hard to say_

 _But it still haunts me everyday_

 _Everytime I think of you_

 _I try to understand_

 _Why it got so cold_

…

 _I know it's hard to tell me all_

 _Lest you break, and we both fall_

 _But all that I can do_

 _Is get you to understand_

 _Tell me how it got so cold_

…

 _Don't you see what you mean to me_

 _You should know what this has all been for me_

 _Maybe I should just give in, but I know_

 _I can't give up, I cannot let you go_

 _Don't you see what we used to be_

 _Before it all came crashing down on me_

 _But why?_

 _Well, I don't know._

…

Lammy wasn't deluded. She knew what Yusei was trying to do. Pretty clever. Get something out of the musician by way of music. The lamb had to admire the effort. In fact, she also knew Yusei was bringing out every single feeling he had bottled in himself since the break up. It was a little shocking, knowing she had done this to him. It almost made her want to tell him the truth and relieve him from the anguish.

Almost.

Yusei: _There's not a day that I_

 _Don't think of that very night_

 _That brought an abrupt end to our history_

 _Now the truth is within my range_

 _But only you can make that change_

 _Or it will always be a mystery_

…

 _Don't you see what you mean to me_

 _You should know what this has all been for me_

 _Maybe I should just give in, but I know_

 _I can't give up, I cannot let you go_

 _Don't you see what we used to be_

 _Before it all came crashing down on me_

 _But why?_

 _Well, I don't know._

…

 _Please just listen to me_

 _I need to know_

 _How it got so cold…_

The song ended, and Yusei gave a sigh of relief, glad it was over. Everyone outside the booth applauded him, somewhat louder than the response Ruby gave.

"That was definitely something to listen to," Chris said. "Judges, what did you think?"

Yakko gave the duelist a thumbs up. "That, my spiky-haired friend, seemed like the kind of song you've been waiting to do all season. It sounded smooth, cool, you name it."

"We all admit you don't have the best singing voice in the world," Dot stated. "But that song more than made up for it. I got goosebumps. Anyone else?"

"Heck yeah," Wakko told her. "Normally, I hate break up songs. But this one, I think it has won me over. It almost seemed a little to obvious, but other than that, well done."

Chris nodded. "Well done, indeed. Now, the big question is-"

"Oh, we have that answer." Dot said, interrupting him. "We've decided that Yusei has pushed Ruby out of first place, and is now in the lead. Congrats, dude."

The judges clapped, and Yusei stepped out of the booth. "Thanks," he said, walking back to the chairs to sit. As he did, he passed by Lammy, and took a quick glimpse of her face. If she had any emotions regarding the song, she wasn't showing them.

"Nice try," she whispered, only loud enough for Yusei to hear. He, of course, pretended not to as he sat down.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Well, that backfired," Yusei said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"After that, Yusei's song is now in the lead," Chris said. "We still have five people who hope to overtake him, so let's keep the ball rolling. Yakko?"

"On it," Yakko said as he drew another piece of paper from the hat.

Once Chris was handed the paper, he looked at the name on it and said, "It's your time to shine, Leo. You're next up to bat."

"Might as well," Leo said, standing up, handing his CD to the Warners, and walking into the booth.

Once he had the mic ready, he said, "This goes out to a special girl I met in the beginning of the season. I hope she's watching and listening. Julie, this is for you."

(Author's Note: Predictably, Leo decides to do a song for Julie. Such a sweetheart. Hey, I can't blame him. Anyway, this song is supposed to sound like a rock/pop sound, and is in the slow to medium range. So without further ado, here's "You're My Love Song".)

Leo: _I guess it is very very strange_

 _For my normal life to change_

 _Never thought I would find that song_

 _But then you came along_

 _My eyes were on you from the moment we met_

 _My brain was focused but my heart was set_

 _Never have I felt like this_

 _Never have I had something to miss_

 _This may seem like my love song_

 _My heart all in one tune_

 _But you couldn't be more wrong_

 _And I'm telling you the truth_

 _That you are every note_

 _Every lyric that I wrote_

 _Everything that's outta my throat_

 _Saying you are my love song_

 _You are my melody_

 _Your voice is my symphony_

 _Our hearts are in harmony_

 _And I'll keep loving you_

 _Right down to the last note_

…

 _This may sound too cheesy_

 _Saying what I feel is not easy_

 _And even singing it gives me a fight_

 _Hoping that I do it right_

 _Rest assured that my love is not misplaced_

 _I will make sure it's not replaced_

 _I promise you can count on me_

 _I will be the guy you deserve to see_

 _This may seem like my love song_

 _My heart all in one tune_

 _But you couldn't be more wrong_

 _The truth is, that is you_

' _Cause you are every note_

 _Every lyric that I wrote_

 _Everything that's outta my throat_

 _Because you are my love song_

 _You are my melody_

 _Your voice is my symphony_

 _Our hearts are in harmony_

 _And I'll keep loving you_

 _Right down to the last note_

…

 _You are every note_

 _Every lyric that I wrote_

 _Everything that's outta my throat_

 _Because you are my love song_

 _You are my melody_

 _Your voice is my symphony_

 _Our hearts are in harmony_

 _And I'll keep loving you_

 _Right down to the last note_

Once the song finished, Leo bowed his head as the group applauded. "Thank you," he said.

"Julie is officially one lucky lady," Chris said. "Judges, what did you think?"

"Personally, I thought some of the lyrics were out of place," Dot said. "But past that, I could tell you meant every word. I'm jealous of Julie right now, I'll tell you."

Wakko laughed. "So am I. The only time someone ever wrote a song for me was when they were making the Animaniacs theme song. As for this one, the lyrics did seem a little weird, but that chorus was really good."

"The instrumentation wasn't bad either," Yakko told the Nohrian. "It felt nice and smooth, but I do have to agree with the others. You kinda suffered when it came to the lyrics."

"Now we get to the big question," Chris told them. "Was Leo's song enough to beat Yusei?"

Yakko shook his head. "Leo, you weren't bad, but the lyrics let you down, and it wasn't enough. Yusei's still in the lead."

Leo shrugged and got out of the booth. "At least it's over," he said, sitting back down.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I can't believe you had the guts to reject that guy at first, Julie," Double D said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Julie, I meant every word of that song," Leo stated. "And while you can clearly see I'm not the best songwriter, I hope you liked it all the same. Miss you and love you."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris laughed. "Yeah, over for you, but we still have four singers remaining, all hoping that their song will kick Yusei off the leaderboard."

Yakko handed him a piece of paper from the hat. "Here you go, boss," he said.

"This should be interesting," Chris told everyone, looking at the paper. "The next person to perform their song is Gaz."

"Me already?" Gaz complained. "I was hoping I would get to go last."

"Too bad," Chris said. "In you go."

Gaz grumbled as she handed her CD to the Warners and stepped in the booth. "Before I begin," she said, "I should warn everyone that this song is not quite mine. This is a song I love listening to, and I just thought I would do a cover. Is that okay?"

Chris shrugged. "As long as you make the cover different from the real thing, knock yourself out."

(Author's Note: I did say that I would be writing my own songs for the competitors, and for the other six, that is still the case. But one guest (whom I thank for giving me the idea) pointed this song out to me, and I decided to use it because it seemed to fit Gaz perfectly. Unlike the real version, Gaz will be doing a more rock thing, and in a different key. Oh, and I do not own this song. With legal stuff out of the way, here's Gaz's cover of Alex C and Yasmin K's (or Nightcore, depending on what version of the song you know the most) "Angel of Darkness".)

Gaz: _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight until the end_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Don't follow your command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand_

 _..._

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The angel of darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

 _..._

 _The love is lost_

 _Beauty and light_

 _Have vanished from garden of delight_

 _The dreams are gone_

 _Midnight has come_

 _The darkness is our new kingdom_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight until the end_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Don't follow your command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand_

 _..._

Ivy was mildly impressed. Gaz really was giving a decent rendition of the song. She also had guts. Normally, Ivy would think Gaz thought of herself as the so-called "angel of darkness". Not in this case. Here, it seemed like Gaz was calling something else the angel. Most likely, Gaz was saying that against Ivy herself. Saying she would stand up against her no matter what.

Not bad. Now if only Ivy could break Gaz's resolve.

...

Gaz: Hunt goes on deep in the night

Time to pray down on your knees

You can't hide from the eternal light

Until my last breath I will fight

I will fight

I will fight

I will fight

I will fight

 _..._

 _Now realize_

 _The stars they die_

 _Darkness has fallen in paradise_

 _But we'll be strong_

 _And we will fight_

 _Against the creatures of the night_

 _..._

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _The world is in your hand_

 _But I will fight until the end_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Angel of darkness_

 _Don't follow your command_

 _But I will fight and I will stand_

 _Yeah, yeah_

Gaz gave a small smirk as the song ended, and the group gave their applause.

"Okay, that wasn't bad for a cover," Chris said. "Let's go over to the judges."

"That song definitely fits you," Wakko said. "I can see why you decided to do it instead of writing one. And yet, I also felt like you didn't put enough effort into the song."

"Besides, I think I would've preferred you to write your own material," Yakko added. "Otherwise, if you do a cover, there's not much to judge."

"What they said," Dot told Gaz.

The goth girl just shrugged. "Whatever," she said. "Truth is, I wasn't even thinking about the competition when I picked that song."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Ivy had better watch out," Gaz said. "There's only room for one 'angel of darkness' in this game. And this angel's playing right."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I think it looks like the judges' decision is clear," Chris said. "Gaz, it looks like your idea to do a cover backfired, and Yusei is still in the lead with his song."

Once Gaz was back in her seat, she looked at Double D.

"I thought it wasn't bad," Double D told her.

"I hate singing."

Everyone turned their attention back to Chris. "It looks like Yusei continues to hold the lead, but there are still three competitors left to sing. Now let's find out who's next."

Yakko handed him a piece of paper from the hat, and Chris read the name on it. "This should be fun. Lammy, you're up next."

The lamb smiled, got up, and grabbed an acoustic guitar from the side. "I'm doing the instrumental all right here," she told the group as she walked into the booth. "I hope you guys like it."

(Author's Note: I think it would fit Lammy perfectly to play this song while playing the guitar. Nothing too fancy, just an acoustic guitar to back up her voice. Her song is supposed to bring up issues she has faced all season, but at the same time, prove she can handle them. So here's her song, "Fine".)

Lammy: _We once were in perfect tune_

 _Your heart, I will not forget_

 _Now we're just shells of ourselves_

 _Walking around like we had never met_

 _I can't say it wasn't my fault_

 _I know deep down I am to blame_

 _But I did what I had to do back then_

 _I know it hurts you all same_

 _But don't think for a second_

 _That I have forgotten your name_

(humming)

 _You're still my beating heart_

 _My wonderful inspiration_

 _I still wish you were mine_

 _But please don't worry about this part_

 _Understand our separation_

 _I will be just fine_

 _Be just fine_

 _Just fine_

 _I know this may seem hard to believe_

 _That my love remains_

 _I've thought about you ever since that day_

 _Parting from you was a pain_

 _But no matter what becomes of us_

 _I hope you understand_

 _The matters that came between us_

 _Was all part of my plan_

 _And no matter what we've both been through_

 _My feelings aren't a total sham_

 _You're still my beating heart_

 _My wonderful inspiration_

 _I still wish you were mine_

 _But please don't worry about this part_

 _Understand our separation_

 _I will be just fine_

 _Be just fine_

 _Just fine_

Lammy finished with a final strum on the guitar and nodded her head as the group applauded, their loudest cheer yet. As they cheered, Lammy looked at Yusei, who was clapping his hands and nodding at her appreciatively.

"I think that one was one of the best ones yet," Chris said. "Judges?"

"That was awesome!" Wakko exclaimed. "It's like the music perfectly matched the lyrics and your voice."

The other two Warners nodded in agreement.

Chris nodded. "I think it's clear, Lammy has pushed Yusei off the podium, and her song is now in the lead."

Everyone kept cheering as Lammy sat down. "Thanks, guys," she said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **How about that?" Lammy asked. "He writes a song regarding his feelings on the matter, and wants answers. I write a song regarding my own feelings, and it tells him not to worry about me. I don't know if this is hilarious or it sucks."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I know exactly what that song is supposed to be about," Yusei said. "She knew I would try and ask for answers through my song, so she pulled out a counter. Not bad, Lammy. Not bad."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris looked into the hat. "There are only two people left to sing, and since I'm getting bored of this drawing thing, Double D and Ivy are just going to play rock-paper-scissors to determine who goes next."

The two aforementioned competitors shrugged and got ready. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Double D pulled rock, while Ivy pulled scissors.

"That settles it," Chris said. "Double D's up next."

"Dang it!" Ivy exclaimed. "I hate being last."

"Too bad."

Once Double D handed his CD to the Warners and walked into the booth, he smiled at the others. "I hope this song doesn't disappoint you guys too much."

(Author's Note: Knowing Double D, he would likely have a song reflecting his own shortcomings, like his lack of brawn, and what makes up for those shortcomings, like his brain. And that's what we have here in this pop/electronic song, except there may also be a hint of his feelings for Gaz in here. Subtle, but not quite unnoticeable. So here's "The Way You See Me".)

Double D: _I think it's plain to me_

 _I am no sight to see_

 _I can barely open a pickle jar_

 _But I know what's inside my head_

 _Is just as tough and strong as lead_

 _My brain is what will raise the bar_

 _I am not Willis_

 _I am not Cruise_

 _I am not Schwarzenegger or DiCaprio_

 _I just have my brain_

 _And my brain is ready to go_

 _Not a superhero_

 _Or an athlete_

 _I'm a nerd, that's plain and true_

 _But it doesn't matter to me_

 _I hope it doesn't matter to you_

 _No matter what you see_

 _I hope you like_

 _The way you see me_

…

 _I am not Willis_

 _I am not Cruise_

 _I am not Schwarzenegger or DiCaprio_

 _I just have my brain_

 _And my brain is ready to go_

 _Not a superhero_

 _Or an athlete_

 _I'm a nerd, that's plain and true_

 _But it doesn't matter to me_

 _I hope it doesn't matter to you_

 _No matter what you see_

 _I hope you like_

 _The way you see me_

"Thank you for listening," Double D said once the song ended. Once again, everyone cheered enthusiastically.

"That was a really good one," Chris said. "Judges, what did you think?"

Dot eagerly clapped her hands. "That sounded really good. I couldn't stop listening if my cuteness depended on it."

"Or my unbeatable appetite," Wakko said.

"I think you get the idea," Yakko added.

"I think that means a clear leading change. Double D, you have officially taken the lead. All you need to do is beat Ivy and you'll have invincibility."

"No pressure or anything," Double D said as he sat down next to Gaz.

"Good job," she whispered.

"Thanks."

However, Gaz's whisper was heard by only one person. And that phrase bounced in her head.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I knew she had a crush on him," Ivy said. "But has she already revealed it to him? Hmmmm."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ivy, it's all up to you," Chris said. "All you have to do is give the judges a song that will knock their socks off, and that sole vote will be yours tonight."

The villainess smirked. "Then let's get to it," she said as she handed the Warners her instrumental CD and walked into the booth.

(Author's Note: We finally come to the competitor you all know and love to hate. As predicted, Ivy has a song suited for an evildoer like herself, with a sick rock vibe. There's not much else to say on this one though, so here's "Surprise".)

Ivy: _You all think I'm on my last rope_

 _That's wishful thinking, one can only hope_

 _You all think you can win, but you are sorely wrong_

 _It's in nature for the weak to bow to the strong_

 _I can see it clear, my path to victory_

 _No way am I ever gonna slow_

 _It's time you all give up, there is no hope for you_

 _It's time for you all to go_

' _Cause I'm destiny_

 _I'm mythology_

 _Don't dare look into these eyes_

 _I'm unbeatable_

 _Irreplaceable_

 _Don't take it as a surprise_

 _But I'm unstoppable_

…

 _How I got here, I admit it wasn't very clean_

 _Had to push people aside, had to be super mean_

 _But it's all I know to do, and it's not gonna stop_

 _Hate to burst your bubble, but that bubble has to pop_

 _I can see it clear, my path to victory_

 _No way am I ever gonna slow_

 _It's time you all give up, there is no hope for you_

 _It's time for you all to go_

' _Cause I'm destiny_

 _I'm mythology_

 _Don't dare look into these eyes_

 _I'm unbeatable_

 _Irreplaceable_

 _Don't take it as a surprise_

 _But I'm unstoppable_

…

 _If I could hold my own_

 _Against a dark and moody bat_

 _This endeavor should be a cinch for me_

 _You're all a mouse, and I'm the giant cat_

 _..._

' _Cause I'm destiny_

 _I'm mythology_

 _Don't dare look into these eyes_

 _I'm unbeatable_

 _Irreplaceable_

 _Don't take it as a surprise_

 _But I'm unstoppable_

 _Yeah, unstoppable_

 _Don't take it as a surprise_

 _But I'm unstoppable_

Ivy finished the song and opened the door of the booth, and she quickly blew a kiss at Yakko and Wakko while everyone else was preoccupied with their cheering (they were all required to cheer no matter who was singing) However, Gaz managed a quick glance.

"Now that was a good way to close out the challenge," Chris said. "Judges, was that enough for her to-?"

Yakko interrupted. "She wins!"

"I agree, she wins," Wakko said, nodding his head. Then, both boys leaned over to her. "HELLLLLOOOOO, NURSE!"

Dot shook her head. "Boys."

Then Double D noticed Gaz sitting next to him, and she looked furious. "Uh, Gaz, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Gaz snapped.

"Okay, but please don't do anything stupid."

Yakko pointed at Ivy. "She's the clear winner. I won't have any other winner but her."

Chris sighed, then shrugged. "Okay, fine. She's the winner, I guess."

Hearing that, Gaz's mouth dropped. Then, she got up.

"That's it!"

Double D gasped. "Gaz, no!"

Ignoring him, Gaz walked up to Chris. "I saw her blow a kiss at the Warners. She's brainwashed them with her pheromones!"

"Actually, I know," Chris said. "But I don't care."

Gaz's mouth dropped. "She cheated! I saw it!"

"Yikes, temper much?" Ivy asked.

"Oh, shut up, you jerk," Gaz snapped at her. "We both know you brainwashed Yakko and Wakko."

"I won't say I did, and I won't say I didn't."

Leo rolled his eyes. "We all know you did," he called.

"Shut up! Anyway, not like you to make a big deal out of this, Gaz."

The goth glared at her. "And how do you know what I make a big deal out of?"

"I mean, you were already not going to win the challenge. Why make a big deal out of-?"

It was then that Ivy realized something huge. She knew Gaz's weakness.

She smiled. "Oh, I get it now. I remember now who it was that would've won the challenge if I didn't." She turned to look at Double D. "Hello, Double D. How are you doing?"

"Gaz, just walk away," Double D whispered.

"Listen, little girl," Ivy told Gaz. "We all know you like him. You're aware that Mandy and I knew for ages. And did you know your former teammates had a bet on whether or not you would admit it to someone? Why do you think Leo's in trouble with his father right now and Deadpool's in debt? Why do you think Deadpool crashed a motorcycle through an expensive glass window?"

Double D kept whispering. "Gaz, walk away. Please turn yourself away from the hostile situation."

But Gaz wasn't going to give Ivy the satisfaction. She turned to everyone. "I admitted it to Double D not long ago, guys. Happy? If I just keep my mouth shut, Ivy would win. And we all know that."

She turned to Ivy. "No matter what you do to me, whether or not you choose to vote me off tonight, remember this: I'm better than you in every way. Everyone else is better than you in every way. I may not be all sunshine and rainbows, but I know better than to backstab allies. And Double D? He may be a wimp, but he's more than capable of taking your sorry *censored* down. So go ahead. Vote me out tonight. I know you're going to. But you're not going to win this show, no matter how far you get."

Everyone looked in awe at Gaz. "Dang," Lammy said.

Ivy drank in what Gaz just said, then nodded. "Alright. I think I know who I'm voting off tonight."

"Guess you do," Gaz said.

"Well, on that note, Ivy has won the challenge and first-class, and will decide on who will be eliminated tonight by herself. Everyone, might as well go and await your fates."

As everyone left the studio, Ruby asked Leo, "Wait, if he knew Ivy had cheated, why didn't he punish her or something?"

"My guess, she's ratings dynamite for the show."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **In a show this sadistic, it's no surprise if the higher-ups play favorites," Leo said. "If a competitor is popular with the audience, this show will do whatever it takes to keep that person around as long as possible."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Gaz made a big mistake telling off Ivy like that," Double D stated. "I love her courage, but she's now she's doomed."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Mandy, it looks like I haven't fully avenged you after all," Gaz said. "But I hope you're satisfied with the seeds I planted for her demise."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I guess this is it," Double D said. He and Gaz were both sitting alone in Economy, and he was writing something down on a piece of paper. "Look, what you did back there was admirable, but now there's no way she's not going to eliminate you tonight."

Gaz nodded. "I know."

They both sat in silence. "At least I won't have to deal with her for much longer," Gaz said.

More silence.

"Hey Sockhead, can you promise me something?"

Double D looked up at her. "Sure, what is it?"

"When she eliminates me tonight, I'm not going to be around to protect you from her. You have to protect herself. And quite possibly the other competitors. But if I didn't think you were capable of such a thing, I would have never fallen for you. So promise me that no matter what, you'll do what you can to beat her. It's not just about us winning anymore, it's about her not winning. Promise me you'll be strong and stand up to her."

The nerd smiled and nodded. "I promise," he said.

Gaz nodded back, then gave Double D a quick kiss on the cheek. Then Double D looked back at the paper he was writing on. "Dang it, he said. "I just realized I had misspelled something." In frustration, he ripped the paper out of the notebook, rolled it up, and threw it at the trashcan, where it just missed and hit the floor.

"Someone's never going to be a basketball player," Gaz said.

 **(Later…)**

Everyone sat silently in the elimination room, waiting for Chris to walk in. While they waited, Gaz and Ivy kept glaring at each other. Everyone else looked back and forth at the two enemies.

Chris finally walked in, smiling. "Seven is about to turn into six, and those six will be one step closer to one million dollars. But now it's time to see who will be the unlucky person left out. Ivy, have you made your decision?"

"Obviously," she said, smirking.

Gaz shook her head. "Can I just grab the parachute now, or do you want it to be official?" she asked insolently at Ivy.

"Oh, I want to make it official," Ivy said. "Better that way."

Annoyed, Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Ivy, will you do the honors?" Chris said.

The plant girl nodded in response. Then she looked at the other six, all of whom looked calm. Finally, she looked at Gaz.

"Gaz…"

Hearing this, Gaz raised her head higher, planning to go with dignity.

"...it's your lucky day. You're not getting eliminated yet."

All of a sudden, all six of the others looked around, confused. They all thought Gaz would go. But Gaz was the most confused. If Ivy wasn't choosing her…

Ivy gave a nasty smile. "However, your boyfriend is."

Ruby gasped. "She didn't…"

A deafening silence filled the room. Even Chris was shocked. And both Gaz and Double D's mouths dropped to the floor. Double D seemed too shocked to speak.

But Gaz was at least able to stammer something. "But...but...w-why would…"

Ivy simply smiled. "You know why."

Finally, Double D managed to find his voice. "Gaz, I-"

Before he could say anything else, Ivy roughly grabbed him and pulled him to the terminal door, shoving a parachute into him along the way.

"Sorry, but you don't get to speak."

Gaz looked at Ivy. "Hey, he did nothing to you. Ivy, eliminate me instead. I'm the one you want gone."

"You're defending him? That's the reason I'm doing this, hello."

Double D tried to fight it off, but he couldn't. All the while, Gaz was running towards him.

"Gaz, listen. I-"

But before he said anything else, Ivy successfully shoved him and the parachute out the door and into the open air. Gaz ran to the door upon seeing this. "Double D, no!" But by the time she had reached the door and looked down, Double D was out of sight.

She stared in shock for several moments, then turned around and looked at Ivy. "You monster! How could you?!"

"Strategy, darling. Strategy."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **I knew Gaz would think herself doomed, and that she would talk to her nerd boyfriend, telling him to fight for the both of them," Ivy explained. "That, I believed, would strengthen Double D's resolve as well as everyone else's, and they would all fight against me on Gaz's behalf. Besides, Double D has no muscle or backbone, but make no mistake, his brains label him as a threat.**

" **So instead of eliminating Gaz, I decided to demoralize her by the use of her one weakness: Double D himself. By eliminating him and not letting him speak for Gaz, the poor girl will lose the will to fight. And so will everyone else. They will be too shocked by what I did to fight back from here on.**

" **It's just like I said in my song. I will do anything to win, because I'm unstoppable."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone looked at the open terminal door for several moments. Leo gently pulled Gaz away from the door, where she had continued to look down after hearing Ivy's remark, too in shock to care.

But they were unaware of something else going on. While everyone looked at the door in one way, Lammy looked at it in another. Her necklace was glowing. Suddenly…

...she made a bolt for the door, hoping to jump out herself. "Hey!" everyone else yelled at her as she ran, screaming.

However, she was five feet away from the door when Yusei grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "Chris, close the door!" he yelled.

Alarmed, Chris did exactly what he said and pushed the button, while Lammy continued struggling to break free of Yusei's grip.

"Let go of me! I have to do this!" She screamed at him, crying at the same time.

"Lammy! Calm down! What the heck are you talking about?!"

"It could be the only way! It could be the only way to-!"

"Only way to what?" Yusei asked. "Please answer me!"

Just like that, Lammy snapped out of it and stopped struggling. She realized she had said too much. She noticed everyone was looking right at her, all with worried expressions on their faces. Even Ivy and Chris showed a hint of alarm.

"I...I just….I was a little shocked by what happened to Double D. That's all. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Quickly, she got up and left the room, running to the cargo hold. She had just closed the door when she started crying.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **First Double D getting pushed off, now this?" Leo asked. "Everyone else looked like they had just seen a ghost, and I probably did too."**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **This is starting to get out of hand," Yusei said.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once everyone had calmed down from the shock of Lammy trying to throw herself off the plane, Gaz went back to Economy, where the shock of Double D being eliminated returned to her full swing. Even what Ivy did to Mandy paled in comparison to this.

Ruby and Leo walked in soon after. "Gaz?" Ruby asked. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Gaz asked, glaring at her.

"Look, Gaz, if you want to talk about it, we all could," Leo said.

Silence. Then…

"It's my fault, you know. Sockhead tried to tell me not to stand up to Ivy. If I had just kept my mouth shut, maybe she would've just eliminated me instead."

"Gaz, it wasn't your fault," Leo said. "Any of us could've done what you did. If it's anyone's fault, it's Ivy's."

Gaz shook her head. "I should've been the one eliminated tonight. Double D didn't deserve that."

Then she noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was the trash can, with the balled-up piece of paper Double D had scrapped earlier.

"I wonder what he was trying to write," she said to herself as she went to the trash can and picked it up. Then she flattened it out to see what it read. She gasped.

"Guys, you might want to see this," she told Ruby and Gaz, who walked over to her and looked at the paper. On it was a letter, and without a single misspelled word.

 _Gaz,_

 _If you're reading this, Ivy bamboozled everyone and chose me as her next victim instead of you. In truth, I suspected things might end up that way, so I planned accordingly. My look of shock was rather convincing, wasn't it?_

 _I am writing this now because while I know you're strong, I am taking into account what's happened to other relationships this season (*cough* Yusei *cough* Lammy *cough*), and I am telling you to keep that strength. If you don't, my elimination will have been in vain. That is the same to everyone else Ivy has unfairly defeated. She makes Nom Nom look like a genuine good guy (he may have redeemed himself, but I don't trust him nearly as far as I can throw him, and I can't throw him at all)._

 _No matter how my elimination may have affected you, don't let it defeat you. Instead, use it as your motivation moving forward. Use it as a rallying point against Ivy. I trust you may already be aware of al this, but if Ivy keeps me away from saying this to you personally, precautions are necessary._

 _I don't know when I will see you next, but I hope from here on out, you will be taking the fight right to Ivy. You have to finish the job. Not just for me, but for Mandy and everyone else Ivy eliminated. Nay, for everyone remaining in the competition and who has already been eliminated, whether or not Ivy played a hand. Basically, for everyone who ever competed this season. And most importantly, for us._

 _Good luck. Wherever I end up, whether it be Peach Creek or somewhere else, I will be watching._

 _-Eddward (aka Double D, aka Sockhead)_

Gaz put the letter down and breathed in as Leo and Ruby looked at her. Somehow, Gaz felt a huge weight being lifted off her thanks to the letter.

She wasn't going to let him down.

"Do you guys still want revenge on what happened to Julie and Sonic?" she asked.

"Of course," Leo said.

"You bet," Ruby added.

"Then you guys are officially in an alliance with me," Gaz told them.

Leo looked at Ruby, then back at Gaz. "I can live with that."

"Me too."

Gaz looked at them, then nodded. "We're going to make her pay."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Yusei walked into the cargo hold, knowing Lammy was still in there. He saw her in the far back of the room. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was absentmindedly strumming the strings on her guitar.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yusei asked.

Lammy looked at her. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking, I guess."

They looked at each other for a long time, the awkwardness already starting to seep in. Yusei was about to ask her what she had been trying to say earlier, in the elimination room.

"Hey, Lammy?"

But when he looked at her eyes, he knew she just wanted to be alone.

"Nevermind," he said, then he turned to leave the room, but stopped at the doorway.

"If you need anything, I'm not far away," he told her, then he left.

Lammy looked at the door, wishing she could call him back and tell him everything. She looked down at her guitar.

There was no denying the fact. Yusei had saved her. He had kept her from running right out the door of the plane. She probably should have expected as much from the guy who had stuck by her side, even if she didn't want him there.

But if Yusei believed that would mean she owed him answers, he had another thing coming.

Lammy looked at her necklace. Her resolve was the same. As long as the necklace had a hold over her-as long as the thing inside had a hold over her, she would keep her mouth shut. As long as _she_ had a hold on Lammy, Yusei couldn't get involved.

But now that she had been desperate enough to throw herself off the plane, she knew things were getting way too dangerous. Looking at the necklace, she knew she had only two options: either Yusei would have to get eliminated, or Lammy would have to get eliminated.

Lammy just hoped either would happen before it was too late.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **New record for longest chapter I have ever written! Hooray!**

 **I consider this elimination to be the equivalent of Yusei's from last season. Double D has suffered a similar fate: Ivy chose him as her victim and eliminated him in a unique way (like the vote switching from last season). Like last time, this one involved cheating because Ivy made sure she would get invincibility (something Double D would have gotten otherwise). And once again, there is a reminder to the victim's closest ally (Gaz) that they must remain strong for the both of them and take the villain down.**

 **Either way, this goes down as Ivy's cruelest move yet, and one of my favorite eliminations of all time. As for Gaz, she is now joining forces with Leo and Ruby, all intent on defeating Ivy once and for all.**

 **Everyone warmed up their vocal cords and got their creative juices flowing to create their own songs, which are now going out to radios across the multiverse. Hopefully, I didn't mess up too badly. And why I chose an actual song for Gaz to sing, it just fit.**

 **Some revealed their feelings, others hid their feelings, and a lot went down, from Yusei's request for answers to Ivy's bold claim she's unbeatable. Personally, I consider Leo's song my favorite one that I wrote for this.**

 **As for Yusei and Lammy, they will not stop getting complicated, will they? First, they reaffirm their intentions to each other through their songs. Yusei wants answers, Lammy wants to handle it alone. Then comes Lammy's desperate move near the end that makes her see that Yusei truly will be there for her always, but that she needs to make a move before the necklace makes a move for her.**

 **And now everyone has had that weird dream, further scrambling things. By this point, everyone wants the truth, even you all. And don't worry, you will soon get it.**

 **This is where I usually bring up the next chapter, but I'm not doing that. Why? Well, I am about to do a huge 2-part event. Questions will be answered, and a major plotline will be resolved. This 2-part event is so big, so epic, so awesome that I can't say anything else about it. But not to worry, I will release a little trailer soon to get you interested.**

 **Until then, remember to read and review, fave and follow, send in challenge ideas and locations, give me good-luck messages and audition tapes, vote on my Favorite Character Poll if you haven't, and let me know in the reviews which song was your favorite from this chapter. And if you pick Gaz's just because it's a song by a professional, I will consider you a cheater. Sorry, but I write stories, not songs. So if you liked that one the best, that's fine. But not that kind of bias, please.**

 **Wow, that was a lot to say, so I will see you soon. TheMasterKat out!**


	32. Just something to think about

**I am about to embark on quite possibly the two most important chapters of the story, because a major plotline will be resolved and a whole lot's going to happen.**

 **Here's a little trailer. You're welcome.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _The final six…_

"Kinda feels weird, not a lot of us left," Ruby said to the others.

 _...are about to do a challenge…_

"We're dividing you guys into teams of two, and both teams will pick one representative," Chris explained.

 _...that sets forth the end of everything!_

An overhead camera points directly down at what looks like...a duel field.

 _Questions will be answered…_

"I finally know what Lammy's necklace is doing to her," Gaz said, running up to everyone but Yusei and Lammy.

 _...tensions will flare up…_

"Do you even care about what's going on?" Leo asked.

"I'll let you know when I do," Ivy told him.

 _...sparks will fly…_

"We're about to go out and compete against each other," Lammy told Yusei. "Let's try and not lose focus, okay?"

 _...and no one will be safe._

Chris was shown dodging an energy blast. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

Then a shot of a large castle amid a red sky was shown. Everyone who was ever a competitor on TDE or TDE2 is fighting something inside the castle.

One shot was of Ruby and Sonic back to back, ready to take down a group of goblin-like soldiers.

Another showed Leo trying to protect Julie as a monster prepared to strike.

A third was of Lammy wearing a set of black robes, decorated in jewels. She opened her eyes to look ahead, and the irises were blood red.

" _It feels so good to be free,_ " said a voiceover of the woman's voice from the dream.

 _All of this and more in the two-part Total Drama Everything 2 event…_

The Heart Beneath the Eye!

 _Part One coming soon…_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I don't know what info you guys will get out of this, but here you go.**

 **But I am going to add a few details. Pt.1 will be when the main challenge takes place. Pt.2 will pretty much be the fight against whatever Lammy turned into near the end of the trailer, for the fates of both Lammy and the world.**

 **Also, yes. I'm doing a Duel Monsters (what they call** _ **Yu-gi-oh**_ **in respective anime) challenge. I'm going to be using the rules as they are in** _ **Yu-gi-oh 5D's**_ **, so no Xyz Summons, no Pendulum Summons, and nothing new that they added in** _ **VRAINS**_ **. But I might need help, because creating a Duel on this will likely be the most difficult thing I have ever had to write. For example, Lammy's going to be involved, and I need to be able to build her Deck. Any help you can give is welcome.**

 **All that said, I will see you soon with The Heart Beneath the Eye (Pt.1).**

 **TheMasterKat out!**


End file.
